The Magical Protector
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto Nakashima is the new kid in school, but the school is for all girls? Follow Makoto as he helps Negi deal with magic and demons and the forces of darkness and maybe the scariest thing in the world...hormonal teenage girls! Oc x Harem, Negi x undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Damn it, I'm already late! I need to get to my new school! I want to sleep more but I guess that isn't going to be something I can do any longer. My new school Mahora Academy, I heard that the class I'm going into is an all girls class, I don't understand why I am in an all girls class...but that would be better for me! All girls and I'm the only guy, such a good concept, unless they all like bitches or something then I don't think I want to go.

Mondays suck, going to a class on a Monday morning. I have to meet Dean Konoe, hmmm Konoe...that's what it says on this letter...but that's like Konoka Konoe-san?

Man I haven't seen her in a long time, aah I miss Konoka-san. I haven't seen her for a long time, I wonder if she goes to this school? We are about the same age and if this Dean Konoe is related to her then she could be at this school.

But if Konoka-san is there then maybe Setsuna-san is there also. I presume she will be there but I like with Konoka-san, I haven't seen her in a long time. She was a nice girl but a little serious.

"Aah, better get up. Koneko get off my face!"

"Nya!"

My stupid kitty cat meowed at me, but it is so cute!

I get out of this hotel bed which I had to stay in last night, I don't really have a permanent home as I've been travelling around for quite a few years now. But since this Dean Konoe wanted me to come to this school, I had no choice but to accept the offer as he said that he would give me a place to stay, I only have to listen to a request of his.

If this Dean Konoe is related to her then its someone I haven't met as I have only met her father and Konoka-san herself. But I do hope this request doesn't involve something I don't want to do.

I get dressed into the uniform Dean Konoe sent over to the hotel last night, I don't exactly know how he knew where I was unless he used magic. But I don't want to get involved with magic again, I've given that part of my life up now ever since that incident...well onto happier times!

I gather everything I have into my suitcases, lets see...got my phone and charger, my clothes, my books, Koneko's kitty toys...everything I need! If I didn't have my books then I wouldn't be able to pay for this hotel as I sell my works off, to be honest I didn't think they would sell that great but people seem to like then so who am I to complain if they want to give me money for them?

"Come on Koneko, hop on."

I pat the top of my head and she happily hops on while meowing at me.

I go to get some breakfast and eat it quickly, after finishing that I pay for the hotel room and such and then leave.

I take a little walk to the train, taking in the sights. But my thoughts keep going to what this request of Dean Konoe's could be. If he wants my autograph then I will give it him. I'm on a best sellers list, not sure how far up I am on that list but being on the list is better than nothing...right? Regardless I can see the train now, it wasn't that far from the hotel which is a good thing as I'm late to the meeting.

I get on the train and pay for it and I then go and sit down while putting my headphones in and start listening to anime songs! Yes anime! I love anime, so cool and I love the music of anime.

Sometime later I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder so I turn my head in that direction, I see a really cute looking girl with pale red hair that is tied in a sort of twin side ponytail and two braids at the back of her and she has a blush? Why is she blushing...wait is that my book in her hand?

"Excuse me but you are the author of this book right? Your name is Makoto Nakashima-sama right?"

I put on a smile while taking my headphones out.

"That's right, that's me! Now is there something I can help you with?"

I ask this girl kindly and she holds the book out shyly.

"Could you maybe sign it?"

I nod and she hands me a book and a pen, I open the book and sign it, then I give it back to her with a smile.

"There you go."

"O-Oh thank you very much. People will be jealous now that I have your autograph. Thank you for this Nakashima-sama."

I wave my hand at her, she doesn't have to thank me for anything.

"No need to thank me. Anything for a fan. Also you don't have to add sama to my name. I'm not above anyone else."

She nods but then looks upwards...she is looking at Koneko.

"Is that you cat? She is so cute!"

The girl went to pet Koneko but that naughty cat tried to claw the nice girl while hissing at her.

"Sorry about that. Besides me, Koneko wont let anyone touch her. She is a bit of a jealous cat but I still love her."

"Nya~"

Koneko meowed at me happily, she is really jealous when people talk to me or touch me.

"Oh I see. No its fine, since you are her Master, I guess its to be expected for...Koneko to be jealous. But I do think she is a cute white cat."

Koneko jumped onto my shoulder and then nuzzled my cheek as I stroke her.

"Yeah she is the cutest alright. Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. I have been talking to you and I don't even know your name."

"Oh right! I'm Sakurako Shiina! And I know your name, so ummmm if you don't mind me asking, what is a top author like you doing on the train to Mahora?"

Sakurako Shiina? Its a nice name. And she is quite cute.

"Well I am going to be coming to school here Shiina-san."

When those words left my lips, a big grin spreads across her face.

"Really!? You are actually going to becoming to school here?"

"That's right. But I have to meet someone called ummm, Dean Konoe. I think his first name is Konoemon which is weird since is last name is Konoe."

"Yes that's the schools Dean. Do you know where to go?"

I gain an embarrassed blush and shake my head. On the letter, it told me to get this train but not where to go once getting off the train. I was just going to ask around and hope for the best.

"Not really and I'm a little late as it is."

"I am a little late also but I can take you to his office if you like?"

"Really? That would be a great help, thank you Shiina-san!"

Her face turns a little red, is she blushing again? Or is it because she is hot? Either way this girl is going to help me so I must do something for her.

"I-Its not a problem...ummmmm, what should I call you? I don't want to be disrespectful and call you something you don't like."

"Oh just call me Makoto and add any suffix you like."

"So...Makoto-kun then. Is that fine? You can call me Sakurako if you like?"

I nod my head at her.

"That's fine if you call me that. So Sakurako-san, what class are you in?"

"I'm in class 3A of the Mahora junior high school."

I wonder if I'm going to be in her class? If I am then I would be happy a little, she is nice and certainly nice to look at...no I can't be a pervert!

"Oh you said you was late right?"

"I am a little late. I overslept and my roommates didn't wake me up! Negi-sensei is going to be mad at me! But meeting you is worth that."

"I see, I don't want to make you any later Sakurako-san. So if you just point me in the general direction of this office then I can manage from there."

She shakes her head at me for some reason.

"No, I will take you personally. I said I would and I don't want you getting lost or something. Besides you are late yourself right? Then I wouldn't want to make you any later by leaving you."

I nod in understanding.

"Ok I give. But if this Negi-sensei of yours gives you a hard time then come and find me and I will tell him you was helping me, that's why you was late."

"That's very kind Makoto-kun but I'm sure Negi-sensei will understand. He is pretty easy going hehe."

She gave a little laugh to me which was so adorable...no I can't think like that!

"So an easy going sensei, I wonder if I will get one like that."

"Do you know what class you are going into?"

Should I tell her that I am going into an all girls class? I don't think I should. She might think that I'm a pervert or something.

"I don't really know. I will find out soon though from Dean Konoe."

"I'm sure you will. But but whatever class you get into, come and find me so I can show you off to my friends! They will be so jealous that I actually met and talked to you! Maybe being late today was a lucky thing."

Is meeting me really a lucky thing? I'm just an average person...ok I make a lot of money but besides that I am average.

"Maybe it was my lucky day."

I give her a little wink and she turns away shyly.

"Maybe it was both of our lucky days! Anyway we are almost here now so don't get lost in the crowd."

True to her word, even though school would have started like nearly an hour ago, this train is backed to the brim. I am actually shocked that Sakurako-san and I actually got some seats.

"Oh I wont get lost. I will stick to you like glue. That way, I wont get lost."

"Great!"

With those words said, we sit and wait in a comfortable silence but we made a little chit chat occasionally with Sakurako-san asking me all sorts of questions, at one point she asked how much I make off my books but I didn't tell her. She doesn't have to know as people who know how much I make try and use me but I get the feeling that this girl wouldn't do that.

* * *

Sometime later the train comes to a stop and everyone starts piling out. Sakurako-san then turns to me with a smile.

"So, should we get going?"

I nod and we get off the train while carrying everything I own, damn this stuff is annoying to move around. I can't wait to see where I am going to live. I do wonder if it is going to be on my own, most likely. If I'm going to a girls school then I wouldn't expect to be living with a girl. Most likely I will be put into the boys dormitory, wherever that is.

"Follow me Makoto-kun! It will take a few minutes for us to get there."

"Ok Sakurako-san, come on Koneko, lets go and find out what's what."

She meows at me and Sakurako-san starts going in a direction which I presume is the way to Mahora Academy.

While walking I take in the sights, this school really is magnificent, such nice looking buildings and everything is breathtaking.

"Oh before I forget, Sakurako-san, I need to repay you somehow for this."

I start a conversation like that. She turns to me with a look of confusion.

"What would you need to repay me for?"

"For helping me out. You took the time to show me to Dean Konoe when you didn't have to. For that I am thankful and I do want to repay you somehow. So if you can think of anything let me know."

"Well I can't think of anything right now but if I do then I will let you know!"

I nod my head strongly and we continue on. We don't really talk much to Dean Konoe's office. I notice that she is giving me a little look over but I don't say anything about it. If she wants to look at me then she has that right.

We finally get indoors and she leads me through some corridors while I notice all the girls we pass looking at me in awe. Perhaps they all read my book, it is genuinely made for people my in age bracket but I do know some people in there twenty's and even thirty's read my books also.

We stop at a door a few minutes later and she turns to me.

"Well this is it. Dean Konoe is behind this door."

"Thank you again Sakurako-san. I can't thank you enough. I wouldn't have found this on my own."

I thanked her but she waved me off, hmmm she really is a nice girl.

"This is where we part I guess. Besides I have to get to class as I am really late now."

She then leaves with a wave and I knock on the door.

I wait for a few seconds before I hear a "Come in." I then go inside...I see an old man. That must be Dean Konoe.

"Hello I'm Makoto Nakashima. You wanted to see my Dean Konoe?"

"Ah so you finally arrived then. If it isn't Makoto-kun."

"Yes its me. So you said that you have a place for me to stay? And I have to listen to your request?"

The old man nods his head and beckons me over to sit down on the chair which I did.

"Yes, well the request is something that I hope you will help me with." I nod for him to continue, "I heard that you are a powerful young mage and I was hoping you would help out another promising young mage at this school that goes by the name of Negi Springfield."

When he said that I shake my head.

"I'm sorry but I am not getting involved with magic and such again. I'm not a mage anymore, I'm an ex mage. And as for helping out this Negi-san, just what kind of help are we talking here?"

"Just assist him in his magical affairs. While he might be a promising mage, doesn't change the fact that he is still a child at the end of the day. So Makoto-kun, will you consider helping him out?"

The old man bows to me but to go back into that kind of life? Last time I used magic, was something I can't ever forget. Because of me, she is gone now. I can't forgive myself for that event.

"But I can't even use magic anymore. I sealed my own powers so even I couldn't release them. Nothing short of a Pactio would release my magic again. And I don't really plan on forming a Pactio with anyone."

"Even so, you have magical knowledge and you could guide young Negi-kun in his path."

Dean Konoe tried reasoning with me but I stood firm.

"I am sorry but I can't."

I then turn and start going for the door, he can't say anything that will stop me now.

"How about Konoka? Don't you have a friendship with her?"

I stop in my tracks, did he say Konoka-san? She is here!?

I turn around and go back over to him and look him directly in the eyes.

"Konoka-san is here?"

He nods at me and then brings something out...a piece of paper? I look at this piece of paper and it seems to be a letter addressed to me.

"Konoka is here and she might become involved with magic. She wrote this letter years ago and her father passed it onto me once I had told him about this meeting. You wouldn't want to protect her from danger?"

He is asking me a question with an obvious answer.

"Of course I want to protect her. But even if I wanted to then I couldn't. I'm not a mage anymore, I don't have access to any magical power. If she came into danger then I couldn't fight it off. I could protect her from normal danger but with magical danger, I would be useless. This Negi-san would be able to protect her better than the current me."

Dean Konoe gives me a calculating look and hands me the letter while I pet Koneko. I will read the letter later, for now I place it in my pocket.

"Is there anything that will convince you to help Negi-kun out?"

I sigh and take a breath.

"I will stay...but only for Konoka-san. If she is in danger then I can't leave now. But that is a little of a dirty trick isn't it? Using my personal feelings for Konoka-san to your advantage."

He whistles an innocent tune while I glare a little but if Konoka-san is in danger then I will stay but I will only help this Negi-san if Konoka-san is in danger. All the other times, he is on his own.

"Maybe so, however Konoka is getting into a place where magic might be harmful to her."

"But she doesn't know right? Eishun-san didn't want Konoka-san knowing about her extreme magical potential right?"

"That is correct. However I don't feel the same. But enough on that, now its time to talk about your sleeping arrangements."

I nod a little but if he thinks I'm going to be sleeping in a crappy small living space then he can think again. Even if I have to share with some people, as long as it is a decent size living space then I'm happy.

"So what about it? Am I sharing with some guy? Or am I alone?"

"Not a guy. You can actually pick who you share with. Since you started after the school term started, all the male dorms are full up but some of your classmates have a dorm big enough to fit you in. I'm sure the girls will be lining up to share with you hehe."

...Did he just say I could share with a girl!? Hell yeah! B-But would a girl be comfortable sharing with a guy?

"G-Great, but I don't think a girl would be willing to share with a guy that they just met. I certainly wouldn't be comfortable if I was them."

"Oh don't worry about that. I have every confidence that they wouldn't mind. Now its time to go to class!"

I look at him confused. I have my suitcase here, do I take it to class? I decided to voice my confusion.

"So ummm, what should I do with these?"

His eyes drift to my suitcases and he nods to himself.

"They can be arranged later. Just leave them here for now and come to collect them later. For now I will get Shizuna to take you."

He then calls this Shizuna-san and a few seconds later a woman comes in...damn she has a nice figure and a huge cleavage...

"I'm Shizuna, I will take you to class 3A."

3A? That's the class Sakurako-san is in. So I will at least know one person in this class. I still feel a little edgy about getting involved with magic again but hopefully I will just have to keep Konoka-san away from danger.

"O-Oh I'm Makoto, Makoto Nakashima. Its a great pleasure to meet you."

She nods and once we say goodbye, we leave for 3A! Walking to this classroom was uneventful. Shizuna-san made light conversation asking about my various books and such and where I get the inspiration for such things but I just shrug.

Two minutes later we arrive at this classroom.

"This is it Makoto-kun. Good luck in there."

Why did she wish me luck? Was it just wishing me luck? Or was it something that I can't understand until actually getting inside.

Shizuna-san goes into the room and a few seconds later I'm called in. I walk into the room, I feel something coming my way so I catch it one handed. It was a little piece of rubber? Weird prank.

I continue forward a little but then see a trip wire, aah these old pranks. I step over it as I hear a frustrated sigh.

"Darn!"

I heard a cute voice say, a girl with pink hair two side ponytails, I also see another girl that looks like the first one, twins?

"Fuka! You shouldn't do that."

"Oh Fumika, he is going to know it was me now!"

Cute, loli twins. But also opposite in personality, I think.

"Oh girls, it would a hundred years before you can prank me."

I laugh out as one of the twins not quite glares at me but stares at me in wonder. The other twin just smiled awkwardly.

I go to the middle where the sensei's desk is and I look out to the crowd of girls. Damn all of them are quite nice looking but they are all looking at me in disbelief. I notice Sakurako-san and smile to her and she waves back energetically.

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

Most of the class let out a scream! Its like something out of a manga or something! Most of them are looking at me perversely.

"MAAAAAA-CHAAAAAN!"

A flash of brown enters my vision and the next thing I know is that I'm on the ground!

"Ma-chan it is you! Its been forever and ever!"

I look up and see...is that Konoka-san? Wow she has changed from when we was younger. She has gotten even more beautiful if possible.

"H-Hey Konoka-san. It has been quite a long time."

When I said her name she frowned.

"Why are you calling me that? Call me Kono-chan like from before."

"O-Oh ummm, Ko-Konoka-san. C-Could you perhaps let me st-stand please?"

She becomes flustered and jumps off so I take this chance to stand up. I avoided calling her that because well I don't want to really get emotionally attached to her, I will just keep a safe distance.

I feel someone's eyes on me so I turn in that direction and see some girl with...bells? Yes bells in her hair, that's a little strange.

"Is there something I can help you with or are you just going to continue to stare at me?"

I smirk while saying that and she narrows her eyes at me.

"This is weird! Why is a boy in our class? Are you some kind of pervert?"

Did she just call me a pervert!?

"I'm not a pervert! Bells!"

"Don't call me bells blue haired baka!"

I instantly dislike her. She accuses me of being a pervert, even though she has never met me. For all I know, she could be a massive pervert.

She comes down to me and grabs my collar like a psycho.

"Get off me bells."

She tries to punch to my left but I block her punch with my fist.

"A-Asuna-san calm down."

I hear a weak voice call out to this newly named Asuna, more like ape. She tried to punch me the ape.

"Shut up Negi! I am trying to teach this perv a lesson!"

"How am I a perv exactly?"

She becomes embarrassed and lets go.

"You are a perv because you are in a class full of girls! Why don't you go to the boys middle school?"

"You have a point really. But I don't know why I am in this classroom. You would have to ask Dean Konoe about that."

She then rushes out of the classroom, what an ape. She is actually an ape. She acts like one and runs like one.

"Anyway, Ma-chan it has been a long time!"

"Yes it has been Konoka-san."

A small child then comes forth? Should a child be here?...Wait Dean Konoe did say about this Negi-san being a child, so this is Negi-san then. Well I can sense magic from him. Even if I can't use magic anymore, doesn't mean I can't sense it. I also sense a great force coming from one of the girls at the back.

"Umm, Konoka-san, do you know him?"

Konoka-san nods strongly.

"Yes, I do know him! He is a friend!"

She answers in her usual type of way. So cheerful.

Shizuna-san then started explaining something about me being in this class while most of these girls have there eyes on me, its actually a little creepy.

Once Shizuna-san has explained everything to Negi-san she takes her leave, but when she does, lots of girls rush me and start hugging me! Aah lots of boobs are pressed against me right now! Is this what heaven is like!? I love this class instantly! Well I could do without the ape but this more than makes up for it!

* * *

"Hey I'm Kazumi Asakura and I'm the class reporter. I want to ask you some questions that the class want to know."

"R-Right. Ok Asakura-san, please ask away."

She nods seriously and takes out a note pad and pen? Is she going to write down what I say?

"The first obvious question is, how old are you?"

"I'm 15."

I reply and she nods.

"Alright, where are you from?"

"Japan. More specifically, I am from Kyoto originally."

She nodded again while writing it down I guess.

"So what's your likes and dislikes?"

My likes and dislikes, I haven't really thought about it before...

"W-Well I like anime and manga. I also like cats and writing. My dislikes are people who bully others or are just mean without an excuse."

She nods to herself again while writing down stuff. I want to know what she is going to do with that information.

"Is that your cat?"

She pointed to Koneko and I nodded.

"Yes this is my companion Koneko. I don't go anywhere without her but she doesn't play well with others besides myself."

"Next question, any girlfriends? If no, then looking for a girlfriend?"

"I'm single at the moment and perhaps. I could be interested in dating someone, just depends who."

I hear a lot of whisperings going on around me as Asakura-san writes it down again.

"Good answers. Next, are your eyes real?"

Are my eyes real? What kind of question is that?

"Last time I checked they were real."

I said with a little laugh while she face palms.

"No, I meant where you born with a bright green left eye and a golden yellow right eye? Or is it one of them is a coloured contact?"

Aah I see now.

"They are real, no coloured contact in either eye, this is natural."

"That's cool. So if you don't mind me asking, why are you in a class full of girls?"

She does bring up a good point. It must look a little strange to these girls.

"Like I said to miss-ape before, I don't really know. I wanted to join Mahora but I ended up in this class. But don't worry, I'm not a pervert and I wouldn't do anything to any of you unless you of course asked me to do it then I guess I would. So anything I do is in your hands I guess."

Mumbling could be heard again as this Asakura-san looks me up and down.

"Oh yeah, you are that famous writer right?"

Writer right, I chuckle at that and nod. Try saying that five times as fast.

"Yes I could be considered famous but don't think of me like that. Like don't add sama to my name or anything like I said to Sakurako-san this morning."

They all open there eyes wide and look to Sakurako-san who just keeps smiling, I really like her, full of energy.

"Her luck strikes again."

I hear a girl with long pink hair say in annoyance.

"But Misa, you have a boyfriend."

Another girl said to the newly named Misa-san but the girl that spoke has dark violet hair.

"Well yes I do but this isn't neither here nor there. Besides this guy is famous Madoka, did you hear me? He is famous and quite hot."

I blush a little at getting called hot.

"Oh right, I forgot to ask, but where are you living?"

"Well nowhere at the moment but Dean Konoe said I should ask someone from this class to move in with. He didn't really specify who but said that anyone willing to have me is fine."

When I said that to Asakura-san, the class burst out with smiles and started surrounding me!

"Come and live with me!"

"No me!"

"You can live with me!"

I don't even know who said those things as most of the girls are offering me places to stay but I don't really know who to choose. I don't really know anyone here besides Konoka-san and a little of Sakurako-san.

"W-Well ummm, I-I don't know who t-to go with. W-We umm, should g-get to know o-one another first."

Just then miss-ape comes back and glares at me.

"Alright, your story checks out for now. But I will keep my eye on you."

"Ok miss-ape."

She looks angry! Hehe, oh she doesn't want to attack me. Koneko will defend me from any attack, she is overprotective, such a good kitty.

"Shut up baka! What's your baka name?"

"My name is Makoto Nakashima ape. What's your fake name ape?"

"My name is Asuna! Asuna Kagurazaka! Wait Makoto Nakashima...your that guy who writes my favourite books!...I mean who writes those books."

Aah so this girl reads my books huh.

"That's right. Now be nice Asu-san. I will give you my autograph if you are nice Asu-san."

"Why are you calling me Asu-san?"

"Sorry I meant ape."

She didn't like that one bit and tried to charge me but I simply side step and runs into a wall.

"Why did you move you blue haired idiot!?"

"Do you really think I will let you hit me?"

"You should! I'm a girl you know?"

I give her a strange look.

"Really? I thought you was an ape. Well an ape girl. Asu-san, mirrors as an ape girl."

"STOP CALLING ME AN APE!"

I chuckle to myself as she takes several swings at me but I effortlessly dodge them, aah poor ape is trying her hardest.

"Asu-san calm down. Proper young ladies don't act like that. What would your boyfriend think?"

"I-I don't have a boyfriend yet!"

"Ok Asu-san, but if you want one then start acting like a good girl, not an ape."

She narrows her eyes dangerously while I smile back. This class is going to be fun. All these girls are cute, every single one of them. How is that possible? Each one of them...wait that girl doesn't look human. And the little girl behind her is vaguely familiar. That's the girl I sense power from but its like its being held back.

A girl with green hair then came over to me and grasped my hands! She also looks good, dark green hair with glasses, that's her physical appearance.

"I need to ask you something, do you read all your fan mail personally?"

"W-Well yes I do, ummmm?"

"Oh right, I'm Haruna Saotome. I'm actually your biggest fan!"

She looks deeply into my eyes while tightening her grip on my hand, this is a little weird.

"O-Oh I am always happy to meet a fan."

"Have you read my fan mail? It should be easily recognizable since I always add a drawn picture of you and me having sex!"

Ooh that's this girls mail!? Those letters always weird me out!

"Y-Yes I have read your mail. Did you get my replies?"

"Every single time! Say when is your next book coming out?"

Hmmm, my next book huh. Should be soon I think...

"Well actually, I have nearly finished my next work, just need to come up with an ending."

"Ooh are they finally going to get together? I've been waiting for nearly 14 books now! They make the best couple, they just have to admit there feelings for one another."

I wink and shrug my shoulders.

"Sorry but that's a secret. If you like, when I have finished writing it, I will give you a copy straight away."

Stars form around her eyes and does a little victory dance.

"YES! Say Makoto-sama, you could share a room with me? And Nodoka and Yue. I'm sure they wouldn't mind, but we don't have the room. Well you could share a bed with me! I wouldn't mind."

We have only just met yet she wants to share a bed with me? A girl then comes over and smacks Saotome-san in the head, hard.

"You will have to forgive Haruna. She is a pervert. I'm Yue Ayase. Call me Yue."

"No its alright. Saotome-san is just being nice, oh its also nice to meet you Yue-san."

"Same here, I will call you Makoto-san if that's fine. I like your books. They are interesting."

I nod at her then the child, Negi-san clears his throat to get all our attentions.

"Ah, we need to continue the lesson."

Everyone starts going to there seats but I don't know where to sit, I will just ask this mini-sensei where to go.

"Great but where am I suppose to sit?"

He starts looking nervous and starts scanning the class, eventually he points to someone...its that little blonde girl.

"Y-You will have to sit next to Evangeline-san."

Evangeline, I've heard that name before...wait something is coming back to me, someone named Evangeline was cursed to stay at Mahora by the Thousand Master...and she was...a vampire! She is the Dark Evangel! So the great vampire is sitting in a class of humans, mostly humans...I mean that ape is here so I guess there are at least three none humans in this class, including that other girl from before. I don't know her story but she looks almost mechanical. But I do sense that some other none humans are here, but since I don't have my magic, I can't really tell which ones are not human or part human.

"Ok Negi-san!"

"Wait! Call Negi-sensei by the proper respect!"

A girl said to me as I was about to go over to my seat, another blonde girl, she hasn't spoke until now.

"Excuse me?"

"I should have done this first but I'm the class' Iincho, my name is Ayaka Yukihiro. I also ask that you respect Negi-sensei."

"Right, no sorry. I will call him Negi-san. If I look at him, no offence but I don't think a child could really teach a class."

The girl Yukihiro-san or Iincho looks a little a pissed, what's her story? The ape...I mean Asu-san started laughing a little.

"See Iincho, this baka gets it. A child teaching a class isn't normal! Especially someone like Negi."

"Don't even you violent monkey. Negi-sensei is a great teacher! Both you and this Nakashima-san should show respect to him."

So its not just me that thinks Asu-san is an ape.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you are a shotacon!"

So Iincho is a shotacon. No wonder she is so obsessed with Negi-san. Poor kid having a shotacon after him, but oh well. I guess it isn't any of my concern.

Those two then had a little fight while I go over and sit next to Eva-san, yes I will call her that. Eva-san then glares at me. Today has been weird.

"So, what's your deal brat?"

She just called me a brat, I look older than her. Physically, I am older than her, however she is over six hundred I think.

"My deal Eva-san, is that I have come to attend class. What is the great Dark Evangel doing in class? I thought you would avoid attending class."

"Not my choice I assure you. Stupid brat over there beat me in a fight so I thought I will attend his class, until I get another chance to drink his blood."

So she lost to a child, ehehe. I take this time to see if Asu-san and Iincho have stopped fighting and they have, now it seems Negi-san has continued with his lesson.

"Oh Eva-san, I feel sorry for you. I bet that hurt you, losing to a child. But I wont tell anyone."

I smirk at her while she glares at me again.

"So since you know of me, you are a mage?"

I shake my head at Eva-san.

"No, I'm not a mage. Not been one since I was seven. I gave that up."

"You gave up magic? What's wrong with you? Why choose to live as a normal human? You humans I don't understand the lot of you."

"Whats makes you think I'm human?"

I ask while noticing that Sakurako-san has turned around in her seat and is looking at me with a smile so I smile back.

"Are you saying you're not human?"

"I will leave that to your imagination. But I must say, for a dark evil creature, you are quite cute."

While I said that, I see her eyes are on my neck, is she going to bite me?

"Bite me Eva-san and I will bite you back."

Eva-san rolls her eyes at me.

"I wasn't going to bite you but I might if you annoy me like Negi-brat there. Aah that kid really annoys me. He should just give me his blood. Anyway, what about your magic now? Can you use it still or not?"

Why is she so interested? I didn't think she would actually speak to me yet she is continuing our conversation.

"I sealed my powers."

An evil smirk then graces her cute looking face.

"I see. Where they too much for you? Lose control did we?"

How does she know that!? Damn this Eva-san knows me a little. Either that or she guessed, not many people seal there magic unless it was something that hurt others.

"I did sort of and because of that, someone I love was killed."

"Aah I see now. You know, this sealing method is quite advanced. I feel a little surprised that a seven year old could seal there own magic away like this. I can feel it now. But a Pactio would release it, am I wrong?"

I shouldn't underestimate this vampire girl.

"You are right, but I don't want them unsealed. Too much trouble. Besides I don't feel like kissing Negi-san, he is a mage so only he could release it with a Pactio."

Her evil smirk grows wider.

"Not just Negi, idiot. I could unseal it for you. You know, I'm a mage as well as a vampire. So there for, I could unseal your powers if we made a Pactio."

My eyes widen at this new information. I have been out of the magical world for a long time now. I kind of forgot that she was a mage, but as I'm thinking this I hear that Negi-san speak to us.

"Evangeline-san, Nakashima-san. Are you listening to the lesson?"

Eva-san and I release a sigh.

"No brat we aren't listening."

Negi-san cries anime tears while Eva-san laughs.

"I was listening Negi-san, sort of."

He brightens up at that and continues teaching and I continue my conversation with Eva-san.

"So back on topic. Eva-san, I don't want to make a Pactio with you. I will just keep my powers sealed if its all the same."

"Hmmm, so you don't want me to do it? Makes me want to do it even more for my own enjoyment."

"But I'm not going to let you."

Without speaking she grabs my head and forces her lips onto mine before I could do anything! Aah I'm kissing a vampire! My first kiss has been lost to someone that is way older than I am!

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

I open my closed eyes and see everyone in the class looking at us! Oh great I'm going to be known as a pervert!

Eva-san breaks the kiss while smirking at me so I glare harshly at her but also blush as that was my first kiss.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT!?"

I scream at her as her smirk grows wider.

"I told you I could make a Pactio with you easily. But of course, we didn't have a Pactio circle then. If we did, you would have become my servant ehehe."

"I'm going to kill you, loli."

"Don't call me a loli! Baka-blue!"

Baka-blue? Is that because my hair is Celeste blue?

"Whatever Eva-san. You just stole my first kiss. You better take responsibility for it."

She looks at me confused as I notice some of the girls are glaring at Eva-san and Asu-san is glaring at me! Why glare at me? I didn't do that, Eva-san did that!

"What are going on about Baka-blue?"

I hate that nickname.

"You stole my first kiss so take responsibility! You have to become my girlfriend loli-vampire!"

"I-I'm not going to become your girlfriend. I would rather rip out my own eyes than date you."

I feel hurt at that little comment. Stupid loli-vampire.

"The feeling is mutual but you stole my first kiss. So you have to take responsibility for it. So Eva-san, become my girlfriend."

I notice nearly everyone has wide eyes at that. I even hear some comments about saying they was too late and such. I don't however know what they are too late for.

"I said no Baka-blue! Just leave me alone!"

"I hate you loli Eva-san. Stealing peoples first kisses. What is wrong with you?"

STOMP!

"ARGHHHHHH!"

That loli just stomped on my foot! She is laughing! I hate this loli vampire!

"That will teach you not to call me a loli."

"But you are one! You look well younger than you actually are. Just stop this foolishness and date me already!"

"Ugh! Just shut up! You are making a scene!"

True to her word. Everyone's attention is on us. This is all her fault, she kisses me then stomps on my foot, she is crazy. No wonder she was sealed away, she belongs here purely because she is insane.

"You are the one making a scene!"

We glare off at one another but then that kid Negi-san came over to us with a blush.

"Ummm, c-could you two m-maybe t-talk about your...relationship...later?"

"We don't have a relationship Negi-baka."

Eva-san replied as she continues to glare at me.

"We do have a relationship. We are dating Eva-san, get used to it."

"WE ARE NOT DATING!"

"DON'T SCREAM AT ME LOLI!"

She is seriously close to hitting me, but I have a secret weapon.

"Koneko, attack."

I mutter those words and Koneko jumps off my head and starts clawing Eva-san!

"GET YOUR STUPID CAT OFF ME!"

Eva-san is now running around the room while Koneko is on her head clawing her face. Get her Koneko, she stole my first kiss. Stupid vampire girl.

"Oh Eva-san. You sure crack me up."

I then burst out laughing while everyone turns and looks at me as if to say I'm insane. Hey its not my fault if Eva-san wants to be a little mean to me. She will have to deal with Koneko and she is a jealous kitty.

"W-What just happened exactly?"

Konoka-san asks me so I shrug my shoulders as a response but she looks like she isn't going to accept that answer.

"That Eva-san kissed me. Maybe she loves me. But she did all that so I sent Koneko to deal with her. Its not my fault if Koneko gets a little angry if her Master is in an uncomfortable situation. She is being a good kitty and dealing with a threat."

"Y-You aren't really dating Eva-chan are you?"

Sakurako-san spoke up to me with a voice hinted to have sadness in it, I again shrug my shoulders.

"Who knows. She did steal my first kiss. I don't want to date her but I might have to since she stole my first kiss."

Eva-san is trying to shake Koneko off but that makes Koneko dig her claws into Eva-san. Eva-san tried hitting Koneko but that made Koneko mad so she clawed at her hands and scratched her but then...

"OWWWW! THAT WAS MY EYE! CALL YOUR CRAZY FELINE OFF ME!"

I smirk and shake my head.

"No Eva-san. If you want it to end, I suggest you either apologize or say we are dating."

"FINE! I'M SORRY! WE ARE DATING! WHATEVER MAKES YOU HAPPY! JUST GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

I suppose I better get Koneko off her. Poor Koneko might be traumatized.

"Fine Eva-san. Come Koneko!"

Listening to me, Koneko jumps off Eva-san and crawls up my body until she is on her place, the top of my head.

Eva-san now is breathing heavily and is glaring at me very harshly. She comes over and sits down next to me but continues her glare.

"That thing is pure evil. She makes me look like a harmless thing. Is that a cat or a demon!?"

"Oh Eva-san, don't say that about Koneko. She is a good kitty."

Eva-san didn't say anything else to me but kept muttering about how evil Koneko is.

"A-Anyway lets continue the lesson."

Negi-san then continued his lesson but during it all, I feel Eva-sans eyes on me and Koneko who is purring. By the end of the lesson Eva-san had sworn vengeance on Koneko.

* * *

"Hey Ma-chan! Can we eat lunch together?"

Konoka-san asked this while coming up to me.

"Y-Yeah...oh I don't have anything to eat. Any cafeterias around here?"

"There is, however you can have some of my meal."

"O-Oh thank you Konoka-san. Eva-san would you like to join us?"

Eva-san shook her head and left with the robot girl, I think its a robot anyway. I'm actually shocked no one else is bothered by this.

"Whats the deal with you two anyway? It seems to me that you know her or something."

"Me knowing her? I don't know her, I just met her today for the first time."

She nods her head in acceptance and I stand up.

"So are we going Konoka-san?"

"Yep! Lets get going! Oh I usually eat with Asuna and Negi-kun, is that fine?"

She's asking me if its fine? Its not up to me who she eats with.

"Its fine with me."

"Ok then! Lets get going."

This time its my turn to nod so I, along with Konoka-san go over to Negi-san and Asu-san.

"Konoka and hmmm, what should I call you?"

"How about Makoto?"

I suggest but she shakes her head at me.

"No, there has to be something I can call you...lets see...blue haired baka? No lets go with something that has baka in it...oh I have it! Bakato! Yes that's your name now, Bakato."

"Call me that then and I will call you ape. Or Asu-san. Either ape or Asu-san. Your choice."

Her teeth are grinding in annoyance, ehehe.

"If it has to be any then its Asu-san. That sounds better than ape."

"Great Asu-san." I then turn to Negi-san, "So Negi-san, you must be smart to teach a class of middleschooler's."

He gains an embarrassed blush, kids.

"O-Oh yes, I guess I could be considered smart."

"Well Negi, Konoka and Bakato. Lets go and eat! I'm hungry!"

She really is an ape. She declares that she is hungry like that. Weird girl.

"Ok Asuna-san, lets get going!"

We all then are led by Asu-san outside, but while walking I notice a few heads turning in our direction. Whether that's because of Negi-san or myself has yet to be discerned. I also notice that some people from class are following us, Sakurako-san seems to be among them.

We get outside and sit under a tree, aah this feels like a picnic.

Everyone sets out there lunch except myself as I'm scrounging of Konoka-san.

"So Ma-chan, have you decided on a place to live yet?"

"N-Not really. I don't know who to choose. I can't really choose as I've only known everyone here bar you for like a couple of hours."

"I understand. Grandpa did make it your decision. I guess it would have been easier to just place you somewhere."

Konoka-san said to me with a nice tone, she has always been nice though. I don't think there is a mean bone in her body.

"Y-Yeah it would have been easier. But who is nice in our class? I don't want to sleep in the same room as someone who is mean."

Just as Konoka-san was about to reply, Asu-san does it instead.

"Wait! You can actually pick who to live with? You can't live with any girls! You are a huge pervert!"

"Why do you keep calling me a pervert? I'm not a pervert!"

"You are! You kissed Eva!"

I put a hand to my head and let out a long sigh.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. It was to prove that she could without me doing anything about it."

"Why would she want to kiss you anyway?"

Konoka-san confusedly said.

"W-Well it was ummm, it was a-a joke between us."

I can't say that it was about a Pactio, I don't want Konoka-san involved with magic, I'm reluctant to be involved. I never want Konoka-san to be involved but if she does become involved then I will also get my powers unsealed, even if I have to kiss Eva-san again and become her servant. I will do it for Konoka-san.

"A joke? Oh you have always been weird and Eva-chan is a little weird also. Perhaps you make a good match."

A good match with her? She is insane, she kisses me and stomps on my foot. I'm seriously questioning why I came here, oh right I came for a place to stay but I'm staying for Konoka-san.

"I don't think so. Eva-san and I are just seat friends. We sit next to one another."

Konoka-san doesn't look convinced.

"I see."

"Oh is that a hint of jealousy Konoka-san?"

She turns away with a pout.

"Why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous at all."

"Ok if you say so."

Koneko suddenly jumped off my head and jumped onto Konoka-sans lap.

"Aww, Koneko is so cute!"

I'm shocked that Koneko went to someone else, ever since I found Koneko, she has never gone to anyone else.

"Wow Konoka-san, it seems you have made a new friend."

Koneko has curled up in Konoka-sans lap and is sleeping peacefully.

"Yes, I'm happy about that. Koneko is a cute kitty! Where did you get her?"

"I just found her one day and we sort of bonded from there. Since then, she hasn't left my side, well now she has of course."

Konoka-san then starts petting Koneko, so sweet. The other two...wait make that three as I see a little white rat thing on Negi-sans shoulder. Anyway, those three have been making small talk amongst themselves while I still see the classroom stalkers have begun eating at a distance.

Yes that rat thing seems to be magical as it is talking, however either Konoka-san hasn't noticed or doesn't care.

"Say Ma-chan, why don't you live with us?"

Before I could reply, miss ape intervenes.

"No Konoka! Its bad enough that we have Negi in our room, I'm not sharing with that Bakato."

How cruel, not letting me live with them.

"But Asuna, he doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Konoka-san tried to reason but miss ape stood or rather sat her ground in defiance.

"Don't worry about it Konoka-san. I will find somewhere else. Plus I wouldn't want to wake up to an ape everyday anyway."

A tick mark formed on Asu-sans head.

"I wouldn't want to wake up to a blue haired baka anyway!"

I release a breath as Konoka-san splits her lunch with me, I feel a little guilty about making her give up some of her lunch for me. I will make it up to her by buying her a lunch tomorrow or something. I take a bite, damn this is good.

"Aah Konoka-san did you make this? Its really good."

"Why thank you Ma-chan. I always like hearing compliments but I still feel like you should live with us...even if Asuna is against it."

"I couldn't Konoka-san. If Asu-san wasn't happy about me sleeping there then I wouldn't feel right about barging into your living space like that. If worse comes to worst, I will just pay for a hotel room or something. Or maybe rent out an apartment nearby or something."

She still looks a little reluctant.

"Thank you for understanding Bakato, my opinion of you has been raised."

Asu-san spoke, kindly to me.

"Well I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable by me living there, I feel sorry that you have been forced to live with Negi-san."

"Thank you Bakato. It really is a trial. Negi does annoy me tremendously, but we don't have any choice."

"Poor Asu-san, I feel for you."

She nods her head while Negi-san looks offended.

"But Ma-chan, I still feel like you should live with us, it would cost a lot to rent right?"

Konoka-san spoke with worry in her voice but I shake my hands at her.

"Yes it would but I don't mind."

"If you are sure."

I nod and we all eat our lunches while Negi-san and Asu-san kept asking me questions about myself but Asu-sans questions where more like demands that I tell her.

"Well time for class again, come on everyone!"

We all sigh and nod at Negi-san, we stand up and Koneko takes her place back on the top of my head. We then make our way back to class while I catch a glimpse of our stalkers, it seems to be Sakurako-san, that girl Misa-san with the other girl from before Saotome-san and the twins Fuka-san and Fumika-san. I am curious as to why they was following us, however it isn't really my concern.

Walking back to class is a little boring as no one is talking except the odd comment, we find ourselves back in the classroom a few minutes later with our stalkers coming in soon after.

"Oh its you again."

I heard the voice of that loli vampire as she sat next to me, so I look in her direction to see an annoyed face.

"Oh Eva-san can I ask you something?"

"What?"

She asks annoyed so I take a breath before continuing.

"Say, you wouldn't let me live with you would you?"

She does a spit take and shakes her head, well no go then.

"W-What a weird thing to ask! No, I'm going to let you live with me! My cottage isn't for you, or your demon cat."

"Don't call Koneko a demon. Just because she owned you."

A tick mark forms on her head.

"That cat didn't own me, as you put it. It caught me by surprise. Next time, I will beat it and kill it."

"That's animal cruelty, time to call the police."

She lets out an annoyed sigh and faces away from me.

Negi-san then started teaching once everyone came back to class. It was rather boring so I kept annoying Eva-san and she tried to punch me a few times but I kept blocking them. However we did have a normal conversation about magic and such. I did learn why she was imprisoned here under the School Hell curse Nagi Springfield placed on her, I did feel for her a little as she is stuck here permanently but it isn't enough for me to change my opinion of her, although it has raised it a little.

The end of the day couldn't come quick enough as the bell finally rang and people started piling out of the classroom, but I still have to find a place to live. I can't live with Konoka-san because of the ape and Eva-san wont let me live with her, so I might as well start looking for places to rent or something.

As I was about to get up, I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn and see...Sakurako-san.

"Hello Sakurako-san, something I can help you with?"

She puts her hands to her sides and starts fiddling with her shirt a little.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, ask me anything you like."

"I was going to ask if anyone has offered you a place to stay yet?"

I shake my head faking sadness.

"Its because no one wants me. Eva-san said no because she is a mean loli and I can't go with Konoka-san because of the ape so I'm left homeless and I will have to sleep on the streets."

She sweatdrops at my dramatic situation.

"Why don't you come and live with me!"

Is she serious!? She is offering me a place to stay?

"R-Really? Wait don't you have roommates?"

"I do but I'm sure they wont mind, don't worry about it. We could ask if you really want to?"

"Alright, lets ask them then."

We go over to who I presume are her roommates, one of them I know is Misa-san and I think the other is called Madoka-san, I think it is anyway.

"Misa, Madoka! You wouldn't mind Makoto-kun here living with us, would you?"

The two girls look me over and start whispering to one another, and Sakurako-san started whispering with them also while I wait nervously.

A minute or so later they finally stop talking and turn to me.

"You can stay! But obviously, some rules will need to be established."

"Of course, anything you want."

I reply happily to Sakurako-san. At least I have a place to live, I don't care about the rules, I will do anything they ask.

"So rule one, leave the room when we change. Rule two, you have to give us copies of your latest works...wait that's it really. Yes so just leave the room while we change and give us copies of your books and that will be fine!"

"Great! So where will I be sleeping? I don't care if its on the floor or on a couch, anywhere is fine with me."

"The couch!"

"Ok! So are we heading home?"

I question the girls and they nod, Sakurako-san then makes me blush by wrapping an arm around my arm!

"Don't we need to get your suitcases?"

Oh yeah I forgot about them, such a weird day I'm having.

"Yes, I left them with Dean Konoe, so we should get them."

"Ok! Lets get going!"

So like that, Sakurako-san, Madoka-san, Misa-san and I leave to go and get my suitcases, but such drama today. I am going to love this class!

* * *

**AN: This is the first chapter of The Magical Protector, this is a harem fic and kind of oc centric but will also focus on Negi. Current harems members for oc: Sakurako, Evangeline. Not sure who to pair Negi up with yet. Anyone can suggest members for harem. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Party time!**

I'm walking with Sakurako-san and the other two girls to Dean Konoe's office to get my suitcases and such, I'm happy that I have finally found a place to stay. That loli Eva-san wouldn't let me sleep at her cottage and I had to turn down Konoka-san since the ape wouldn't let me, but looking back now, it is better this way.

If I'm around all the time then it will be harder to keep a distance. I have to keep a distance, Konoka-san deserves a normal life. She shouldn't have to deal with magic and such, but I hope that Negi-san doesn't involve her with magic as I can sense that he has made a Pactio with Asu-san.

I felt it as we sat down before but since Konoka-san was around, I didn't want to say anything about it.

"Makoto-kun are you there?"

A hand infront of my face brings me out of my thoughts, Sakurako-san.

"O-Oh sorry. I was deep in thought. What was you saying?"

"I was just talking about Eva-chan and you. Do you really intend to date her?"

Is she still thinking about that?

"No I don't. I only said that in the heat of the moment. But thinking back now, it wasn't such a good thing to say. However she did steal my first kiss."

"That is true, but why did she do that? Does she have a crush on you?"

I don't think Eva-san has feelings and if she does then they are buried under deep dark nothingness.

"I don't think so. We got to talking and I said that I haven't kissed anyone yet and she offered but before I could say anything, she forced her lips onto mine. If possible, I would have liked to experience my first kiss with someone I have genuine affections for."

"Is that so? Is there anyone you have any feelings for?"

I wonder why she wants to know, right now I can't say I do as I have only just come here.

"Well not at the moment. But anything is possible, anyway lets get to Dean Konoe so we can head home."

As she was about to reply, Misa-san speaks up.

"We can't head home yet, we still have that thing to do."

That thing? What's that thing? As I'm thinking this, Sakurako-san nods her head.

"O-Oh yeah, I forgot hehe. Sorry Makoto-kun but we four have to be somewhere soon, however we could ask the Dean to ask someone to take them to our dorm room, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Ok Sakurako-san."

I actually need to ask why Dean Konoe didn't tell me about Eva-san, some warning would have been nice. If he knows me then he knows I've been out of this game for a while now and I wouldn't have known about Eva-san unless I read up on her before sealing my magic.

We then continue forth to Dean Konoe's office, I see a few people looking in our direction. Sakurako-san still has her arms linked with one of mine, the other two girls are walking a little behind us, I don't want to admit this but I actually like Sakurako-sans arms around my own.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. I sleep naked."

They all do a spit take at my words and all blush hardly at me.

[ARE YOU SERIOUS!?]

They scream at me while I chuckle to myself, aah teasing these girls is fun.

"Well sort of. I sleep in my underwear only, but if that's a problem then I guess I could wear a shirt or something."

"S-So you sleep in your underwear only..."

Sakurako-san is blushing madly while she keeps running her eyes up and down my body, is she a perv?

"Yes I do. But if its a problem then I don't mind sleeping in a shirt or something."

"W-Well personally, its not a problem...what about you two?"

Sakurako-san directed that last part to her friends, I don't consider them friends yet, but roommates, future friends perhaps.

"Not a problem if a hot guy sleeps in his underwear in my room."

I like it when Misa-san calls me hot.

"I-I don't really mind."

Madoka-san added her bit, we all nod and continue on our journey to the Deans office which doesn't take long as we were practically there anyway.

"I will ask Dean Konoe, could you all wait here please? I need to ask something private."

"Ok!"

Sakurako-san answered for the three and I knocked on the door, to only hear a come in a few seconds later so I do just that.

Walking inside, I see that my suitcases are still in the same position I left them.

"Aah Makoto-kun, have you settled in?"

"Yes thank you. I'm actually here to ask if my suitcases could be moved into my new room while I go somewhere with classmates."

"It shouldn't be a problem. But you found a residence? Which lucky girl is it?"

He asks that with a little laugh so I tell him about my accommodations.

"So rooming with three girls, aah if I was your age again."

I roll my eyes a little, aah if he only knew.

"Yes my age again. Anyway I would like to ask about Eva-san."

"What has she done now?"

He spoke with a deadpan look.

"She hasn't done anything per say, however I would have liked to have known that she was in my class. She stole my first kiss."

When those words left my lips, he starts laughing at me. I don't find it funny, she did it to annoy me most likely. I can't understand that loli vampire.

"W-Well anyway. You best be going, don't worry about your bags and such. They will be delivered to your new room before you get back."

I nod in thanks and leave the room, getting out of the room I see the three girls again.

"So, ready? They will be expecting us soon."

"Ok what's going on? Are we all doing something?"

Sakurako-san doesn't answer me but opts to wrapping her arms around my arm again, I really love this. But I wont tell her that because she might stop.

"All in due time Makoto-kun, lets just get going. Oh and wear this."

Suddenly I'm blindfolded by a combination of these three girls, I can't see anything! Ooh I hope they don't do anything funny with me!

"I place my safety in your hands girls!"

I speak out from the darkness of this blindfold. I don't like this blindfold. I then feel someone else grab my other arm.

"Misa, what are you doing exactly?"

I hear the voice of Sakurako-san say to Misa-san.

"He just said he places his safety in our hands so I'm holding onto him so he doesn't fall."

So its Misa-san who has hold of my other arm. I can certainly smell her fragrance, it smells good, but so does Sakurako-san. Nice smelling perfume from those two and also the last girl Madoka-san, these three smell good.

"Shall we go?"

I hear Madoka-san ask the other two who don't verbally reply so I presume they either nod there heads or just do a thumps up or something. Whatever they did, we started walking to an unknown location.

* * *

We have been walking for a full ten minutes now and in that time no one has spoken or anything. Its getting a little eerie at how silent everything is.

"Almost there Makoto-kun, hold on."

Sakurako-san stated to me and I nodded a little. I just hope wherever we are going isn't somewhere cold. I'm a little hungry so I hope wherever we are going has food.

Five minutes later we come to a complete stop, what's going to happen now? Please don't let there be something like a killer on the other end of this blindfold. The blindfold is suddenly ripped off...

[SURPRISE! WELCOME TO 3A!]

Banners, party poppers going off, lots of different types of food I can see, most of all the class is here and giving me a surprise party! I really love this class!

"T-This just for me?"

I am shocked. No one has ever thrown a surprise party for me since those days. Wow this is amazing, just getting welcomed into the class like this makes me feel good.

I scan the area and see, lots of trees and that's about it really. It seems we are in a little forest area. But I notice that lots of chairs and food has been laid out, mouth watering food at that. Looks good.

I notice that Eva-san has come. Did she want to come or was she forced? I will have a talk with her later, it seems we can talk quite well. Even if she is a bit of a psycho, we can still have a normal conversation.

But for now, I will need to talk with Negi-san, I'm not going to tell him about Konoka-san and her magical potential. He doesn't need to know about that. But still I need to tell him about my apparent helping him, I would rather annoy Eva-san, its more fun. Or hang out with Konoka-san. Either of those two things is a fun thing to do.

"Do you like it Makoto-kun?"

I turn to Sakurako-san who is smiling sweetly at me.

"Y-Yeah. This is certainly something. How did you throw this all together so quickly? I mean school only finished not long ago."

"W-Well, during lunch. Most of the class went to do this while some of us spied on you to make sure you didn't come near the party area."

Aah so that's why they was spying on me. Makes sense now, I was actually thinking they was doing it for another reason.

"Thank you everyone! Now lets get some food!"

They all sweatdrop at me as I rush to the table with food! Since Sakurako-san and Misa-san still had a hold of my arm, they was dragged along with me.

I collect a huge amount of food and find a place to sit down while dragging those two with me.

"You know, you could've let go."

I state to them and they blush in embarrassment.

"W-We know b-but ummm, w-we like h-holding your arm."

Sakurako-san spoke out nervously with Misa-san nodding. They like holding my arm? This class is surely strange.

"I see, then continue if you like. I'm just going to eat this food, feel free to take some off the plate."

They respond with a nod and start taking some food. All the while this is happening, I see Iincho trying to feed Negi-san who is trying to respectfully decline. Poor kid really is going to have a hard time with a shotacon after him. I also see Asu-san trying to kill Negi-san for sneezing and blowing her clothes away, she noticed that I noticed and is glaring and blushing at me.

Negi-san needs to control that. He can't use a disarming spell like that so carelessly infront of lots of people. Does he want to expose magic? This is why I didn't want to help the kid, he will expose magic one day, I can see it coming.

"Say why is Eva-chan staring at you?"

Misa-san said to me and I turn from looking at Asu-san to her and see her extended finger so I look in that direction, true to Misa-sans words, Eva-san is staring in this direction.

"She is checking out the competition. Lets look at you two, very cute looking girls. More developed than her, she might be jealous."

Those two blush at my words, everything I said about them is true, I do think they both are very cute. And they are more developed than Eva-san is but that's not to say that she doesn't have her own charms, for a lolicon she would be perfect like the twins. They are loli's and cute. Those three do have a certain appeal.

"S-So you like me...us then?"

Why did Sakurako-san ask that?

"Well of course I do. I don't hate either of you if that's what you think. You both along with Madoka-san are very nice. You offered me a place to stay and I am going to repay you three for it."

"Oh no you don't have to do that Makoto-kun. We are just being kind. Its what any normal person would do."

I smirk a little and point at Asu-san.

"Then does that mean Asu-san isn't a normal person? Or is she not a person, but an ape."

They burst out laughing while everyone turns to us with a look of confusion.

"Why are you two laughing?"

Asu-san asks this coming up to us so I take this chance to feed Koneko a biscuit.

"O-Oh no reason in particular."

Sakurako-san answers for them both while I snicker. I can see her panties, she still hasn't dressed in anything else since the brat blew her clothes away. But saying that, she is certainly a treat for the eyes, however she isn't a treat for the ears.

"And what are snickering at Bakato?"

"I see London, I see France, I see Asu-sans underpants!"

She looks down hesitantly, once she does she looks at me with a blush and an almost crying face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STUPID NEGI!"

Asu-san then turns her claws to Negi-san who looks really nervous now.

"A-Asuna-san..."

"YOUR DEAD BRAT!"

The ape then charged at Negi-san who ran away.

"Now you see why I call her an ape. Anyway girls, I need to talk to Eva-san about her staring. Quite frankly, it is quite rude."

They both nod, is that a sad nod? Regardless they let go and I go over to Eva-san who has her robot girl next to her.

"What do you want now baka?"

She really knows how to annoy me.

"I want to know why you have been staring at me."

I say this while sitting down next to her. She shuffles away a little but not much, I don't see the point in that really.

"I'm trying to figure you out. You come off as a happy go lucky guy, then say stuff about this person who died and brings you down then you act like an idiot. You intrigue me and I could use a good distraction."

"I am a happy go lucky person. I don't really care about the future. I live in the here and now. Why worry about the future when its today that counts."

She gives me a calculating glare while I look at her robot companion, she seems like a nice robot girl.

"Tell me about this person who died."

"No."

I reply quickly, it isn't any of her business.

"Why not? Just do it you idiot."

"Don't order me around loli."

She starts grinding her teeth and her hand forms into a fist.

"S-Shut up! Anyway why wont you tell me? Aren't we friends?"

I give her a curious look, why would she say that? She most likely just wants info from me, after this she probably wont talk to me.

"No, we aren't friends. We are dating remember? You said before that you and I was dating. When Koneko was on you, you agreed to date me for exchange that I get Koneko off you."

She face palms.

"I only said that to get that demon off me. You don't need magic with that thing around."

Koneko hisses at Eva-san who backs away a little. Poor Koneko, getting called a demon when she is a good cute little kitty.

"Alright since you wont answer my question on that person who is dead, answer this. Are you human? Before you alluded that you wasn't. Answer truthfully and you can ask me a question and I will answer truthfully."

"So like a give and take type of thing then?"

"Yes, so answer idiot."

Is that her pet name for me? I wish she wouldn't call me an idiot.

"Fine. Truthfully, I'm not fully human. But no telling now. No one needs to know about me not being fully human."

"So what are you, half demon?"

"I could be."

She narrows her eyes at me.

"I thought we was answering truthfully?"

"I did answer your question. You asked if I was fully human and I answered that I'm not, so I'm not telling you what kind of other thing I am. Its none of your business. So Eva-san since I answered a question from you, now Eva-san my turn."

Her smirk grows and she nods to herself.

"Fine baka, for now I think I have an answer or two. But I will still be keeping an eye on you. I haven't figured some stuff out. Like what other are you, I will figure it out."

"Right, so my question. Why did you kiss me? Truthfully answer this. You could have just come close to kissing me, you didn't actually have to kiss me to prove that you could."

She puts a hand to her head and releases a large sigh.

"I never meant to do that. I only meant to scare you but something in the moment told me to go for it so I did. Don't read to much into it baka."

I gain a knowing smile.

"So you couldn't resist me?"

She releases another large sigh.

"I don't need to resist you because you are not appealing to my eyes."

"Hey! I take offence to that! I am attractive."

"Whatever. Oh I have another question."

I nod, of course she does.

"Yes? What question Eva-san?"

"How old are you, really."

What kind of question is that? I said how old I was before.

"I'm 15 Eva-san."

"Yeah, and I'm 15 also."

She sarcastically said to me.

"I'm not lying Eva-san. I am actually 15."

Her eyes become more narrow.

"Don't lie to me. I have been around for a while now, so no need to lie now."

She has been around for a while. 600 plus years old. You wouldn't think that if you look at her.

"I'm 15, physically, mentally its random. Chronologically, its none of your business."

"So you are older than 15, I thought so. You have an air around you, I believe you are at least over 50."

She's not even close. Aah silly Eva-san. I'm older than that but younger than her.

"I will let you believe what you want to. But I will say I am way older than 50. I will also say that my kind age differently to others. Or at least I used to before I sealed my magic so I age normally now."

"I still don't have my answers, I can't think of any race that ages differently than normal, well there is one I can think of but you don't seem to fit into that category. I will do research on that."

Now its my turn to ask a question.

"So Eva-san, have you got a crush on me?"

I laugh as she does a spit take.

"Why would I have a crush on you!? I don't have one on you! However you make a good distraction and entertain me a little. This is the first time that I've actually had a normal conversation with someone like me in a while."

I raise an eyebrow at her words.

"What do you mean by that? I'm not anything like you."

"You are like me. You are older than everyone here, bar myself obviously."

She is right technically.

"So, doesn't mean I'm anything like you. I'm more easy going than you are. Plus I'm nicer than you are."

She gains a tick mark but doesn't say anything about that.

"I'm going."

She said that and stood and left with her robot girl, I don't know her name. I will find it out later, but Eva-san saying I'm like her, I'm nothing like her. Plus she is older than I am. I wonder if I upset her then, no she wouldn't be upset over that.

I decide to go to Negi-san and reveal that I know about magic. I don't want to help him but it might be fun to torture...I mean guide young Negi-san.

Making my way over to Negi-san, something or more precisely someone catches my eye...that's Setsuna-san. I didn't really see her before, I'm sure she would like to talk to me if the look she is giving me is any indication.

I make it to Negi-san who is with Asu-san.

"Hey Negi-san, I would like to talk to you about something."

He turns from his conversation with Asu-san and looks at me.

"O-Oh is there something I can help you with?"

I smirk and lean in close.

"I know you are a mage."

He opens his eyes wide and starts sweating and shaking. Ehehe, such a weird child. Asu-san on the other hand is looking at him confused.

"What did you say to Negi?"

She asks me this question while I burst out laughing, I can't control my laughter anymore.

"I know your dirty little secret Asu-san. I didn't know you liked them that young."

"What are you talking about Bakato?"

I point to Negi-san then to her.

"You kissed Negi-san."

This time its her to open her eyes wide and she starts crying, why is she crying?

"It was horrible. I had to because of Eva. Trust me, if I had any other choice then I would have kissed anyone besides Negi. I would have even have kissed you, at least you are about my age while Negi is a child. But I want to kiss Takahata-sensei!"

She wants to kiss a sensei? Sicko, but the name Takahata sounds familiar.

"I see. I feel sorry for you Asu-san. Kissing Negi-san might be bad, besides I don't mean to be rude but you smell a little Negi-san."

"Its because he doesn't take a bath! I have to practically drag him to the baths! And even then its hard to bathe him since he tries to run away."

So Negi-san is like my...yeah he is like her. Ooh this reminds me of the past.

"Dealing with naughty children that don't take baths is hard isn't it?"

I deadpan look at Negi-san while saying that to Asu-san.

"It is. Negi you need to take regular baths!"

"But I don't like them!"

"I will deal with this Asu-san." I then turn to Negi-san, "You will take a bath for me, wont you?"

I whisper darkly, he nods furiously.

"Y-Yes I will take a bath!"

"Good. Now shall we talk about that word that begins with m?"

He nods and so does Asu-san a little. He leads me off a little from the party and once making sure we are out of earshot he begins.

"So, Nakashima-san. How do you know about magic? Are you a mage?"

"I'm not going to go into detail but I once was a mage, not anymore. Oh I was also requested to help you with magical affairs."

"Magical affairs? Like Evangeline-san?"

I nod a little.

"Yes. Like Eva-san. However I will only help you if it concerns Konoka-san or maybe even Asu-san as she is growing on me. Either way, come to me if you have some magical problem. I might not be a mage anymore, I still do know some magical stuff. But may I ask why you involved Asu-san? She is a normal..."

I trail off as now that I'm really close to Asu-san, something doesn't seem right. Hmmm, what is that?

"I wanted to help the baka kid. He is pretty hopeless without me!"

Poor Asu-san, I think she might be delusional.

The white rat from before pops up and starts speaking to me.

"Yo Nii-san, you was a mage? Did I hear correctly?"

Did he just call me Nii-san? Only one person can call me that, could call me that.

"Don't call me that. But to answer your question, yes I was a mage."

"I'm still going to call you Nii-san. Anyway if you was a mage then why don't you make a Pactio with Aniki? I wouldn't usually suggest it but you might be able to make a strong card with Aniki."

I think I just threw up in my mouth. A Pactio with that kid, I would rather be the loli vampire's Pactio partner than this kid. No offence to him but I don't swing that way and I wouldn't kiss a child, Eva-san is the obvious exception but she is older than her body suggests.

"No thanks. I will be just someone like an advisor or something. I'm not getting involved with magic and such. I will offer guidance. Besides he has Asu-san to fight for him, she is pretty strong, aren't you Asu-san?"

Responding to that, Asu-san looks smugly at the rat.

"That's right Bakato. I am pretty cool."

Yeah delusional. Something is wrong with her I am sure. But at the same time, it is quite funny to watch her act like that.

"Well yeah, that's it really. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone about magic and such. See you later Negi-san, rat and Asu-san. Next time you want him bathed, give me a call and I will deal with him."

"I'm not a rat! I'm an ermine!"

Koneko then meowed.

"Whats wrong Koneko? Want to play with the rat?"

She purred so I will take that as a yes.

"Ok Koneko, sic 'em girl."

Koneko immediately jumped off my head and went for the rat who ran away with Koneko giving chase.

"GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!"

The rat screamed out as Koneko is gaining on him.

"Say Bakato, your cat is really well trained isn't it?"

Asu-san asks this as Koneko just pounced on the rat who is crying out for help.

"Yeah she is a good girl. She always listens to me, such a good kitty. Anyway Asu-san, like I said before, call me when you want me to deal with Negi-san."

"Yes I will call you Bakato, to deal with Negi."

We both grin evilly to Negi-san who shrinks a little. I think I'm liking Asu-san a little more. It is fun to tease Negi-san with her and when she doesn't call me a pervert, she is pretty fun to be around.

"Well have to go and talk to some people, Koneko!"

Responding to her name, she comes back to me and takes her place at the top of my head.

"Bye Bakato. Have a fun party."

Did Asu-san really say that to me? Regardless I say the same to her and take one last evil look at Negi-san who shrinks away again. I then decide to head back to the party.

Walking back to the party I hear lots of cheering and such, these schoolmates of mine sure are fun. I've not had this much fun in a while. Ever since then...I haven't really had any fun. Although I do like writing my books, that's always fun.

* * *

"Ahh! Look out!"

Someone came flying at me and before I could react, someone knocks me over, ending up on top of me!

"Owww."

I only manage to say that before I open my eyes hesitantly, the girl on top of me is...Yue-san! Why was she flying at me!? Damn that hurt.

"Oww, I'm sorry."

I blush as I feel her boobs being pressed into my chest.

"N-N-No its fine...Yue-san w-why was you, flying at me?"

She gets off and stands up looking flustered and I do the same.

"I tripped. This little hill is steep and I tripped over a tree root. Sorry about that Makoto-san."

"No need to apologize. It was an accident after all. So Yue-san, is there anything I can help you with?"

"H-How did you know I was looking for you?"

I shrug my shoulders at her.

"A guess."

"Right. Lucky guess."

"So...why was you looking for me?"

She dusts herself off as I check on Koneko, poor cat was thrown off my head but she seems to be fine as she has just climbed on my head again.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ok, ask away. But if its about Eva-san and that little kiss before then it was her that kissed me."

"Oh that's good to know I guess. But my question wasn't that."

I raise an eyebrow. If not about that then what would she want to ask me?

"So this question you want to ask..."

"Yes the question. How is it that you can talk to Evangeline-san normally? Before you, she didn't talk to anyone like she has with you."

"Maybe its my natural charisma. It does open doors."

She face faults while I remain indifferent.

"After observing you today. Something is a little weird."

"Oh? How so?"

I question Yue-san.

"Like you can be like a baka one minute but all knowing the next. Just something isn't right. Its like you have multiple personalities."

Well I wouldn't go that far Yue-san, saying I have multiple personalities.

"I don't have multiple personalities. I'm just a very eccentric person. It might seem strange or abnormal, but who wants normal? Anyone can be normal, but it takes a true genius to be abnormal!"

I can see she is sweatdropping at me.

"R-Right. Anyway, can I ask something else?"

Another question from Yue-san huh.

"Ok Yue-san, but only if I can ask you something first."

"Ok. I guess that is fair. So what would you like to know?"

How to word this...ok I think I have it.

"It isn't something I want to know. I just want your opinion on something."

"My opinion? Why would you want my opinion?"

"Because I can see how intelligent you are, even if you don't like to seem to be."

I reply within a heartbeat. She raises an eyebrow.

"Ok so what's the thing you want my opinion on?"

"Do you believe in magic?"

She curiously looks at me as I smirk back.

"You want my opinion on believing in magic?"

I respond with a strong nod while she just looks at me clueless.

"I don't really have an opinion on it. But if magic existed then I would be interested in it. But why are you asking me about magic? Do you believe it exists?"

Do I believe in magic, not anymore.

"No. I don't believe in magic. Thank you for that Yue-san. Anyway your other question is?"

"Yes my other question. Why did you transfer into our school?"

"I needed a place to live. Dean Konoe offered me a place to live so I took it."

Placing a finger to her chin, she doesn't seem satisfied with that answer.

"That's the only reason? You are famous and much be quite wealthy, so couldn't you just pay for a house or even a mansion or something?"

"You aren't wrong. But that would be lonely wouldn't it? Having all the money in the world can't replace having true friends. That's what I want more than anything. Just friends, being surrounded by people who want money from me is a lonely feeling. I could be surrounded by thousands of people like that who pretend to be my friends and be very lonely. However if I am even with one true friend then I would be contempt."

"Oh I see. Yes you are right about that. I can see why you would come here. A chance for a normal life right?"

That's what I was hoping for but it didn't really turn out like that.

"Yes that is exactly right Yue-san. Anyhow, shall we get back to the party?"

She nods at me but still looks at me a little. She must be trying to find out why I asked about magic. I bet she would be a good mage, not that I want her to be one but if she did become one then...hmmm, yes she would be a good mage.

We then walk back to the party and when we get back I'm glomped by Sakurako-san and Misa-san and even Konoka-san! Aah the best feeling of boobs!

"Where have you been Ma-chan? Since you got back, I haven't really seen you."

Even though she said that with a smile, she has a sad undertone.

"I'm sorry Konoka-san. Had to ask Negi-san something and then I sort of crashed into Yue-san."

I smile at Yue-san a little and she turns away with...is that a red face I see?

"Oh well. You are back now! So lets have a fun time!"

"Ok!"

So like that for the next few hours I had a fun party with everyone. It seems that kid is lucky with Iincho. She keeps trying to feed him, I think its more like rape him. I also got talking to Konoka-san again and we had a talk about what I did when I left and what she has been up to, however I did notice that she avoided a question I know she wants to ask.

I also got talking to Saotome-san and Asakura-san. Saotome-san is a little strange and she kept showing me manga drawings of myself with guys, I could have done without seeing those images, they are burned into my memory and will haunt my dreams.

Asakura-san on the other hand kept asking me some questions and every now and again, I hear girls squealing. Also she is really persistent. She never stopped until she got my dating history out of me which is zero. I've never had a girlfriend, despite my age but that's normal for my people.

We don't usually date until we reach a certain physical age, but since I sealed my magic, I have reached that age physically. However even if I hadn't sealed my magic, I would still want to date at my age.

The usual reason most people of my race don't date at my age is because our bodies still look young even if we have an intelligent, adult brain.

"Ma-chan you sure have grown up haven't you?"

"I certainly have Konoka-san. You have aged also I see. You have become even more cute."

"Oh sweet talk wont get you anywhere with me mister."

The same old Konoka-san. Still a little tease but harmless teasing.

"I'm not sweet talking you. Also Konoka-san, since it is getting late...I should find Sakurako-san since I don't know where I am going and head back with her."

"We live in the same dorm so I could take you back."

I nod in relief, because I don't know where Sakurako-san has gone and I don't know where to go.

"Thank you Konoka-san. But shouldn't we wait for Negi-san and the ape...sorry I mean Asu-san?"

She shakes her head and grabs my arm.

"They can get back on there own. Besides I would like a little Ma-chan time. Since we only just met again today, I would like to spend time with you."

"Alright Konoka-san, lead the way."

"Ok!"

So like that we three make our way out of this forest and back to the dorms. Along the way, Konoka-san doesn't talk and just keeps looking at me a little but then back to the pavement. I don't really know what to say in these sort of situations. Should I break the ice with a question? No I wouldn't know what to say.

We get on the train to the dorms about five or so minutes later, thinking back now, Sakurako-san was on the trains this morning so I guess the dormitories aren't within walking distance, either that or it is quicker to get the train.

While sitting down on the train, Konoka-san still doesn't talk or even mutter anything. She just continues looking at the ground sadly. She said she wanted to be alone with me so I assumed that meant she would want to talk but so far she hasn't said a word.

The train ride lasts for about 20 minutes, so when it does end we get off and make our way to the dorms. I'm following Konoka-san since she knows where to go, I wouldn't have a clue since most things in this world seem the same to me, maybe I shouldn't think like that. This is where I live now, it is my world.

* * *

"Why did you leave?"

The voice of Konoka-san brought me out of my thoughts, it wasn't her normal cheerful voice. It was a voice that was brimming with sadness.

"Hmmm?"

"You heard Ma-chan. Why did you leave without saying anything?"

I was hoping to avoid this topic.

"I had my reasons. Sorry Konoka-san."

She lets go of my arm and starts hitting my chest softly while letting tears fall from her eyes, this is breaking my heart a little.

"N-No. T-Tell me t-t-the reason. D-Did I do something?"

"No you didn't do anything, please don't ever think that. The reason I couldn't stay is because after what happened with her. There wasn't anything in Kyoto after she died."

"I was there. Se-chan was there. I thought we would be together forever but then you left and I came here. Se-chan followed me a few years later but she never talks to me and I didn't know what happened to you. You both left me alone."

Setsuna-san doesn't talk to her anymore? Why's that?

"I didn't mean that Konoka-san and I didn't mean to leave you alone. I knew you both was there and I should have stayed but after she died, I just couldn't be there any longer. Too many painful memories. I am sorry Konoka-san."

"That's another thing. You don't call me Kono-chan anymore. Why's that?"

I avoid her gaze.

"Because I don't want to get emotionally attached. I feel guilty at what happened. Because of me, she died."

"But she drowned! That wasn't your fault."

Konoka-san doesn't know the real reason since it involves magic. We all said she drowned to Konoka-san because we couldn't say anything about magic to her.

"It was. She drowned because I was irresponsible. If I didn't...you know it doesn't even matter anymore. But Konoka-san...no Kono-chan. I am really sorry. I know I have lots of making up to do, but can we start fresh?"

She smirks a little as she dries her eyes and sticks out her hand to my confusion.

"Hello I'm Konoka Konoe. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I return her smirk and shake her hand.

"Yes hello I'm Makoto Nakashima. The pleasure is all mine miss Konoka Konoe."

We share a laugh with one another. We both are so weird, but that's why we make the best of friends.

"Oh Ma-chan you haven't changed. Even after all these years. You are still insane."

"Yep! That's me! I'm quite mad but so are you Kono-chan."

"I'm not mad! So are you going to continue calling me Kono-chan or do I have to be beat you up?"

An empty threat I'm sure.

"Oh I will continue calling you Kono-chan. I don't want a beating from Kono-chan. I still remember the last time you beat me up. I still have the emotional scars."

"You are so dramatic. Emotional scars, I will give you real scars if you abandon me again."

I roll my eyes a little and I hug her, she also hugs me back.

"Aah Ma-chan's hugs. I missed these!"

"And I missed my Kono-chan hugs!"

With her true feelings finally revealed, we can start anew. We can finally be friends again, even if I feel a little apprehensive about it, I still want to be close to Kono-chan again. It hasn't even been a day since I've come back, yet I've gone from trying to keep a distance to hugging her and calling her Kono-chan again. But Setsuna-san has some things to answer to. She and Kono-chan are best friends, or at least were and I want to know why she is keeping a distance. She must have her reasons but she is hurting Kono-chan.

We stay in our embraced state for quite a few minutes before breaking apart but she hugs my arm.

"Oh Kono-chan, I almost forgot to read your letter. I think I will read it when I get back to my new home."

She tilts her head to the side with a look of confusion.

"What letter?"

I pull out the letter and she pales upon seeing it.

"Ma-chan give me that letter right now! How did you get that letter?"

"Dean Konoe gave it me. Its addressed to me so why can't I have it?"

"Ma-chan if you don't hate me then you will give me that letter right now."

Why is she sounding so desperate?

"But Kono-chan. If you took the time to write it, shouldn't I take the time to read it?"

"No! Please Ma-chan! Give it me!"

So she doesn't want me to read it? Is it something embarrassing?

I decide to tease her and I run off!

"Ma-chan! Get back here!"

She gives chase after me while I laugh a little. Running around with Kono-chan is fun, she is trying so hard but I am outrunning her.

"Give it to me Ma-chan! Give it to me!"

That sounds so wrong. That could be taken out of context. It really sounds dirty.

"You really are lewd!"

"Just give it to me already! I'm begging you!"

I burst out laughing again as I throw the letter in the air.

"Koneko get it!"

"Nya!"

Koneko jumps off my head and catches the letter in her mouth and starts running around with Kono-chan in pursuit.

Ten minutes has passed since then, I have opted to sit down as Koneko and Kono-chan keep running in circles. Whatever is in that letter much be either embarrassing or something Kono-chan doesn't want me knowing.

"Koneko please stop!"

Yeah Kono-chan keeps shouting that out but Koneko will only listen to me when I have given her an order.

"I'm really tired now! Koneko just give me the letter!"

Kono-chan pleaded with Koneko who just kept running while Kono-chan sighed heavily.

"Koneko please! I can't run for much longer!"

She is slowing down now, she must be tired. Poor Kono-chan, I suppose this could be constructed as teasing but I find it too funny to stop it now.

After another ten minutes I finally stop teasing Kono-chan.

"Come on Koneko."

Responding to my voice again, she runs over to me and hands me the letter via her mouth and just jumps back onto my head again.

"So lets see what's in this letter."

Kono-chan bursts out crying!

"Please Ma-chan don't! I'm begging you!"

I deflate and nod.

"Ok Kono-chan you win. Whatever is in this letter must be important to you and you don't want me to know, even if it is addressed to me. You can have it back."

She crawls to me, yes crawls as she appears to be too tired to walk over to me, she takes the letter and places it in her pocket.

"T-Thank you Ma-chan."

"So what's in that letter? If you addressed it to me then it must be for me right?"

She nods shyly.

"W-Well yes it is for you but I wrote it years ago and it needs updating a little."

Updating? So she needs to add stuff to the letter?

"Ok. So when it has been updated, can I read it then?"

"Y-Yes. Once it has been updated, before then however, it is off limits."

"Alright. So should we get back? I'm sure that Negi-san and Asu-san might be wondering where you are since it is late now. But can you walk or are you to tired?"

Kono-chan collapses onto the ground, exhausted. She is breathing heavily and sweating quite a lot.

"I'm guessing that's a no. Ok I guess I don't have a choice."

I stand up and lift her up, carrying her bridal style.

"M-Ma-Ma-Ma-chan! T-T-This is ummm, this is...different."

Ahh Kono-chan is blushing, such a cute looking blush.

"Don't worry about it Kono-chan. You are very light. Kono-chan point me in the right direction please."

"O-Ok its this way."

I nod to where she is pointing and we start making our way home!

"I'm so glad you came back Ma-chan."

She said this after about three minutes of walking.

"Me too Kono-chan. I am glad I came back. But Kono-chan, I do still feel bad about leaving without a word. I should have at least said something, I should have said goodbye."

"Yes you should have. I didn't know what happened to you. Se-chan didn't know either, or she didn't tell me. The only way I found out you was ok was when I found a book with your name on. That was the only indication that you was alive. I didn't know what to think after you left."

I really upset her. Damn I'm an idiot.

"I will make it up to you Kono-chan. Even if it takes forever. I will make it up to you. I don't know how yet but whatever you want, I will do it."

Her usual smile turns a little sadistic. Oh no what is she going to make me do?

"Whatever I want huh...I will think of something's. But for now, lets get home and go to bed."

"Yep! Tomorrow is another day after all."

With that said we continue our way to the dorm. Along the way we made a little small talk. She again told me about school and such and I told her about my life as a writer. When she heard how much money I get from one book, well lets just say that I have to buy her a few hundred things.

We get to a building which I presume is the dorm, Kono-chan gestures me to go inside so I follow her order and head inside.

"So, Kono-chan which one is mine."

"Keep going, its close to ours."

"Ok. Hey maybe we could walk and get the train to school together."

I suggest to her with a smile.

"Yes! Lets go together! We can ditch everyone!"

I sweatdrop and continue forward. After a minute or so, Kono-chan stops me and points to the door.

"This is where the cheerleading trio live."

"Wait! They are cheerleaders?"

"I know that look Ma-chan. Don't think of anything perverted."

She really thinks so low of me?

"Hey! I take offence to that you know?"

"Yeah yeah Ma-chan, whatever. So going to let me down or do you like holding me?"

I blush a little and let her down gently, Kono-chan balances herself on me for a few seconds.

"There we go, so Ma-chan I guess this is goodnight."

"It is. But I will see you tomorrow."

"Count on it Ma-chan!"

She waves as she leaves, I then turn to the door and knock lightly. I don't want to barge in, incase they are changing or something, then I would be breaking the rules.

* * *

The door opens...I see Sakurako-san standing there in her pink pyjamas.

"Oh hey Makoto-kun. I'm glad you are here. I thought you might have gotten lost with Konoka."

"Kono-chan and I had some stuff to work out. That's why I am a little late, so can I come in or...?"

"Ooh right! Yes please come in, everyone is ready for bed already. But before I forget, does Koneko play well with other cats?"

I look up to Koneko who is happily swinging her tail in contentment.

"I don't actually know. We have never had to play with other cats, why do you ask?"

"W-Well I have two cats called Cookie and Biscuit and I want Koneko to get along with them."

"Oh I'm sure it wont be a problem, will it Koneko?"

"Nya."

That was Koneko's little reply to me. I don't know whether that was a good meow or a bad meow, it sounded neutral to me.

"She will play well with other cats, if not she will sleep outside."

"Great! Come in then!"

She stands aside and lets me in, once walking inside Koneko jumps off my head and goes over to some cats, must be Sakurako-sans cats.

The three cats just stare at one another for a few seconds before they start playing with one another.

"Looks like I worried for nothing after all."

"Yeah. It seems so Sakurako-san."

I am then dragged over to the couch. I get this chance to look around, this place feels homely. It has two bunk beds, it has a normal sized t.v and obviously a normal sized couch. All in all, not bad.

"Oh where are my suitcases? Did they get dropped off?"

"Yes. We put them in the closet over there."

She points to the right, I follow her pointed finger. So my stuff is in there? These girls really are kind, even after just meeting me.

"We also made the couch for you! I know its not a bed, but its better than nothing right?"

"I am very grateful to you three. For tonight, the couch will do."

I say this and they have a look of confusion.

"What do you mean, for tonight?"

Misa-san questions with the other two nodding.

"I will be buying a bed for myself and if you like, we could redo this entire room and the bathroom. What do you say? Want this place to have a total redo? New beds, whatever type you want, even water beds which I'm getting. A big plasma screen t.v, a place for our cats to play and whatever else you want for the room like maybe new wallpaper or whatever you want. Since you was generous on letting me stay here, its the least I can do."

They all gain huge smiles!

[YOU WOULD DO THAT!?]

I respond with a nod and they all come and hug me tight! Aah a way to a girls heart is to pay for a total makeover of there room!

"But can you afford a total makeover?"

"Yes I can Misa-san. Don't forget I am a famous writer. So whatever you want, write it down and give it me tomorrow. By the time school has finished, the room will be finished. And we can show it off to everyone that didn't want me to room with them and show them what they missed out on."

I smirk evilly and those three start writing straight away.

While they are writing, I opt to get changed for bed, so I'm in my underwear. I look over to the girls who all have huge blushes on there faces.

"Hey girls, you can stare all you like. I don't mind."

I wink at them and that makes them blush even harder.

Ignoring the pervy giggles I get into my makeshift bed for the night, lying down, I feel that naughty cat Koneko jump onto my chest, I also feel two other light pressures on my chest.

"It seems Cookie and Biscuit have taken a liking to you."

"Yes it seems that way. Is it alright if I go to sleep? I have had a long day."

"No please go straight ahead. Would you like the light switched off?"

Sakurako-san is really nice to me.

"No its fine. If you still are writing or whatever. I can sleep with the lights on. But if I snore then kick me or something. I don't know if I snore but if I do, you have my permission to shut me up by any means necessary."

"Ok, goodnight then Makoto-kun!"

"Yes goodnight Sakurako-san, Misa-san and Madoka-san. Sweet dreams."

[Sweet dreams Makoto-kun!]

I close my eyes, a few seconds later I drift off to sleep.

Light is hitting my unopened eyes, I open my eyes with a yawn...wait...the couch wasn't this big...where am I? I remember sleeping on the couch...but this feels like...

"Mmmmm..."

A moan? A low sounding moan from my chest. I hesitantly look...aah! Its Sakurako-san! Wait so if that's Sakurako-san...then I must be in her bed! Ooh shit! She is going to kill me! Or think I'm a pervert! Ooh damn it! Oh god! No, ok let me think about this.

I was on the couch last night, I remember that. But at some point during the night, I must have climbed into Sakurako-sans bed. But why hasn't she kicked me out? Surely she must realize that my chest isn't her pillow.

Unless she doesn't mind...no that can't be right. She would mind if a guy she has known for less than 24 hours was in her bed. She might be waiting to punish me when she wakes up and was to tired to do it last night.

"Mmmmm...Makoto-kun..."

Did she just moan out my name in her sleep? I think its time to wake her up.

"Sakurako-san, Sakurako-san. Its time to wake up."

I shake her gently, however she just doesn't even budge.

"Hey, Sakurako-san! Wake up!"

I raise my voice a little but still no budging, this is so embarrassing. I love my current situation, however I don't want her to hit me. I'm allergic to pain, ehehe.

After several attempts to wake her up, she finally does open her eyes. However instead of an angry face like I was expecting, I see a happy face.

"Goodmorning Makoto-kun!"

"A-Aren't you mad about this?"

She raises an eye brow with a perplexed look.

"What am I supposed to be mad about?"

"A-About me being in your bed? Shouldn't you be angry? Regardless if you are or not, I am sorry for getting into bed with you. But in my defence, I must have been sleepwalking or something as I don't remember getting into your bed."

I apologize but she doesn't even look pissed off or anything.

"I don't mind. Makoto-kun you are so cute! Look at your worried expression, you don't need to be scared of me. I wont hit you like Asuna-san. Anyhow it wasn't your fault anyway, you was sleepwalking."

I'm glad she understands.

"Thank you for understanding! Most people might find this strange, but I am so glad you aren't going to hit me."

"I will never hit you! Anyway its time to get up...I will make us breakfast!"

Sakurako-san jumps out the bed and goes to the nearby kitchen unit and starts making breakfast, whatever that maybe.

"My you sure move fast, don't you Makoto-kun?"

Misa-san walked to me while saying this, I become a little flustered and jump out the bed.

"I-I-I-I ummmm, I-I s-sleepwalked."

"No need to apologize. Say we have our lists, but to just make sure. Are you really alright with buying us all this stuff? Wont we put you out of pocket?"

Misa-san hands me three pieces of paper, I skim through the papers...

"This wont be so much. It wouldn't even amount to half of what I earned for my last book."

"A-A-All that is less than half!?"

Why is she so surprised?

"Yes. I don't really spend much of my money so I do have a large quantity saved up. I will go and make a few phone calls to some stores and such. I will get dressed while I am at it, I will go to the bathroom."

Before anyone can reply, I get my uniform out of one of my suitcases and head to the bathroom. I make a few phone calls and such, after about ten minutes I finally get everything they wanted on each of there lists, I then get dressed for the day and knock on the door back to the room.

"Can I come in? Or are you getting dressed?"

I hear a "Come in." so I do just that. They are dressed for school and ooh breakfast is on the table. Aah I've not had a cooked breakfast from a girl before.

"Come and sit down!"

I do just that, taking a seat next to Sakurako-san. Looking at this breakfast, I see some eggs and bacon and toast and other things like that, a full english breakfast?

"Did you really make all this Sakurako-san?"

I question her.

"Yes, since this is a special occasion. This is the last time we will be eating in this banged up kitchen. Speaking of, will everything really be ready for after school?"

"Yes. If we leave the door unlocked then yes the room will be done to your specifications and the items shall be here when we return. Hey should we invite the class here to show it off?"

"That's a great idea!"

We all share an evil laugh before digging into this breakfast. Damn this tastes good. Sakurako-san really is a good cook.

"What a great meal Sakurako-san. This really is good tasting."

"T-Thank you Makoto-kun."

She replied shyly to me while she kept taking shy looks at me. Is it because of this morning? I honestly never thought that would happen. Although it was a nice feeling.

We continue eating our meals and after everyone has finished, I had offered to wash up and such but they kept saying since I was a guest, I should be taking it easy. I left it at that and we all got to talking again, however the conversation soon turned to Eva-san and myself again.

But the person who brought it up was Sakurako-san. I kept saying that there was nothing going to between Eva-san and myself but she didn't look convinced. Also the topic of some trip came up but before I could ask where to, there was a knock at the door.

"I will get that."

Madoka-san went to the door as we three that were left continue a little conversation.

"Ma-chan! I'm here!...with Negi-kun and Asuna."

Kono-chan glomps me from behind with a cute snickering noise.

"Hello Kono-chan, Asu-san and Negi-san. Walking to school together?"

As Kono-chan looked like she was going to reply, Asu-san comes over and places a hand on my shoulder, what is she going to do?

"I need to ask you a favour Bakato."

Is it weird that I like it when she calls me Bakato? I know its supposed to be an insult but I like it as a nickname from her.

"Oh? What favour Asu-san?"

She points to Negi-san.

"Give him a bath for me. I can't stand the smell much longer."

"I don't want a bath Asuna-san!"

I shake my head at there antics.

"Negi-san, you and I are taking a bath later. I heard from Sakurako-san that they have a big bath house here, so later today. You and I are going to bathe together, and you don't have any choice in the matter."

He cries anime like tears and nods reluctantly.

"...Ok Nakashima-san."

"No no Negi-san. Call me Makoto-sama."

His mouth hangs open at that.

"...I-I have to call you that?"

"No, but you have to call me by my given name."

"R-Right Makoto-san."

I might have scared the poor kid.

"Thanks Bakato. I will leave Negi's bathing routine in your capable hands."

She flashed me a smile with a thumps up, I don't want to think this but I thought while a little cheesy, it was cute.

"Anyway, shall we get going?"

We all nod to Kono-chan's question, Sakurako-san takes my left arm while Kono-chan takes my right. Once confirming everyone is ready, we set out to school!

* * *

**Well this is chapter two, not much action as of yet but these are the introduction like chapters. To tojaka, I don't know how many Pactios my oc will make with the girls, however I do know that the girls that are in the harem will get a Pactio with him, even if they already have one with Negi in mainstream continuity. As for Evangeline, she and my oc will be making a Pactio soon enough, before the Kyoto trip anyway. To Argorok I will add those girls, some wont be straight away but will be in harem eventually. Also I would like to thank everyone for favourite and following and for the reviews. Current harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka. Those are the girls who either have an interest or genuine affections for my oc. I will post harem list each chapter and will add on as the the other girls start developing feelings. Keep suggesting members for harem, Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Renovations!**

We get to the school and into class after a little trip on the train. Kono-chan and Sakurako-san haven't let go since we left our new accommodations. Aah I see Eva-san again, time to tease her. Or maybe not, depends on what she is going to say.

"Hello Eva-san!"

I sit down after Kono-chan and Sakurako-san let go and she sighs.

"Oh its you again."

How nasty, I say hello and she says that? I thought we had developed an understanding with one another.

"Yes its me again. Eva-san don't be mean."

Eva-san looks at me, no she is looking to my head.

"Where is that demon cat of yours?"

I wish she wouldn't call Koneko a demon.

"Koneko is back at my place, playing with her new friends."

"I'm shocked she can make friends."

Why be harsh on Koneko? Koneko is a cute kitty.

"Oh Eva-san. Can I ask you a serious question?"

"You know how to be serious?"

I deadpan look at her but she smirks at me. Damn she can annoy me but I can only talk to Eva-san openly since, like she said last night, we are a little similar.

"Funny. No I want to know, if I ask you to make a Pactio with me, would you?"

Raising an eyebrow at me, she gets into a thinking pose.

"Hmmm, well I could be persuaded into it. Why ask me now? Yesterday, you was against making a Pactio with me, yet today you are outright asking me to make one with you."

I openly sigh, I didn't ask her, I only asked if she would. There is a difference.

"I didn't ask you, I only asked if you would."

"Possibly. However I would like a thing or two in return."

Oh god here we go. I knew this would happen, Eva-san is always looking out for number one. But if I did need my powers back, she is the only one around here I would make a Pactio with. There is no way in hell I am making one with Negi-san and I can't make one with Kono-chan as she has her magical powers dormant. So Eva-san is the only person I could make one with, yes even though I wouldn't like the idea of being her bitch basically, I would do it for the right circumstances.

"What would that be?"

"For one, you would have to swear your loyalty to me. Secondly, you would upload any outfits I wanted you in too our little Pactio card. Thirdly, you would have to reveal everything about you, your so called mysterious heritage and your...lets say friends death."

"So you want me to dress up for you using my Pactio card and make me swear my loyalty to you as well as revealing everything about me to you?"

Her devilish smirk makes it ugly return.

"That is precisely what I am saying. So Baka-blue, would those be acceptable?"

"I suppose. But I would like things in return. I'm not saying that I want to make one with you, but if I did, then I would like some things in return."

"What things?"

She curiously asks.

"Just your undying love for me!"

She face faults while I laugh at her.

"No Baka-blue! I don't love you! I can merely tolerate you. Oh Baka-blue, why do you act like a baka anyway? Act like someone who you really are, not someone you are pretending to be."

That caught me by surprise.

"I'm not acting. While I am holding back my serious side, I am actually like this. I'm not stupid but I would rather play the fool than be a depressing person like yourself."

"I'm not depressing!"

"Keep telling yourself that Eva-san. Anyway Eva-san, that little Pactio thing was a hypothetical, it doesn't mean that I want my powers back. If possible, I want to live out this life and die with grandchildren."

She curiously looks at me.

"Live out this life huh. Hmmm, you know Makoto you intrigue me greatly."

Did she just call me Makoto?

"E-Eva-san you just called me by my name."

"Don't read into it baka. It was a slip of the tongue, nothing more."

I'm not convinced, Eva-san wouldn't slip up like that. So if it wasn't a slip up, she did it intentionally. Not that I mind of course, I would rather her call me by name than baka or idiot or something.

"If you say so. Eva-san shall we talk during lesson? I'm sure Negi-san will be teaching something boring. Besides with us at our respected ages, I'm sure he couldn't teach anything to us that we don't already know."

"You are right baka, yes lets talk during lesson."

Soon everyone starts coming in. I do notice a certain girls eyes on me. If I'm not mistaken then she is...yes I remember now. Her people follow my mother and by extension myself. Hmmm, oh I do wonder how she will approach me. As I'm thinking this, I notice Setsuna-san looking in my direction for the briefest of moments. Yes she needs to answer for things as I sure I need to answer for something's.

Lesson starts not long afterwards while Eva-san and I talk about trivial matters. I also see that Yue-san keeps turning in our direction occasionally. When she does I give her a little wave which she surprisingly returns a little. She is bored, I can tell. School doesn't excite her, she needs something that interests her. Magic would interest her as I'm sure everyone is interested in magic, bar myself and a few others.

Back to Eva-san and I, she keeps trying to make me tell her my heritage but I don't reveal. I might be able to talk to this vampire, but doesn't mean I'm going to spill my guts on the second day here.

"Makoto-san, Evangeline-san! Are you not listening again?"

Eva-san and I turn to one another and laugh a little.

"No we aren't listening. We are talking about very important matters. So keep your nose out boya."

"Yes Negi-san. Eva-san and I are very in deep conversation about important things that a ten year old couldn't understand."

We laugh as the Iincho stands up and points a finger at us.

"Evangeline-san and Nakashima-san. I can not and will not stand by as you both insult Negi-sensei."

Eva-san and I share a look before going back to talking to one another, not listening to the shotacon. She can go and be a pedophile with Negi-san, hmmm, maybe they can get together. I mean its only a what? Four, maybe five year difference in age. Negi-san might not even like girls. He could be gay for all we know, but can a child even understand sexual feelings?

"Don't ignore me!"

We continue to ignore the Iincho and continue our very important conversation about magic. Well its better than listening to her witter on about her weird fetishes for Negi-san.

Class does come to an end a couple of hours later. I suggest to Eva-san about eating lunch but said she had some studying to do. I didn't ask what type of studying she needed to do, whatever it was must be important to her.

I eye the girl who was looking before and give a little smirk to her, she catches it and her eyes open wide. Hehe, this girl knows who I am alright, she is itching to talk to me now, I can see it in her eyes. However I am engaged.

"Ma-chan! Lunch time!"

"I know Kono-chan, I will pay for lunch today!"

"Yes!"

Kono-chan, Asu-san and I go, I asked if Negi-san was joining us, however Asu-san said he didn't deserve to as for he did something to her last night. I didn't want to question what that something was, however Iincho seems to be occupying Negi-san.

"So Ma-chan, what do you and Eva-chan talk about? Each time I look at you both, you always seem to be in deep conversation with her."

Kono-chan asks me this as we exit the school building.

"We talk about lots of different topics. Today we have been talking about trees."

Yeah I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"S-So you talk about trees with Eva-chan? Who knew Eva-chan liked talking about trees."

I'm glad Kono-chan believed it, however Asu-san doesn't look convinced.

"Anyhow, where shall we go? My treat you two, yes even you Asu-san. Since you are my friend, sort of."

They both adopt a smile, Asu-san has a genuine smile for a change. She is a little different around Negi-san and us, with Negi-san she punishes him but when he isn't around, she acts like a somewhat normal girl, but I can't shake the feeling that there is something more to Asu-san than meets the eye.

"We could go to the Chao Bao Zi."

Asu-san suggests and I gain a confused look. Whats that exactly? Is it a restaurant or something?

"So...what's that?"

I just decide to ask what it was. In the end, I know it must be somewhere to get food but I would still like to know what it is.

"Its a restaurant run by Chao-chan from our class. Others work there also from our class but Chao-chan is the main operational girl."

Chao-san, I see, that's the chinese girl, along with the other chinese girl...I think its Ku Fei-san.

"So is it a good restaurant then?"

I ask them both and they nod at me.

"That's right Ma-chan. It is a very popular place to eat. Plus it serves good food."

"I see. Then what are we waiting for? Lets get there before seats are filled!"

""Yes!""

We three then start moving in a fast pace to this Chao Bao Zi, I just follow these girls. They know where to go, I hope.

After five minutes of walking, we arrive to see, two streetcars? Is this what the restaurant is? Nonetheless we go and find a table, we are pretty lucky as this place is pretty packed. I guess what the girls said is true after all. This place is pretty popular.

"Hey Bakato, are you really paying for us?"

Asu-san asks me this question with a hopeful gaze.

"Yes Asu-san. I will pay for you. Order whatever you want. Same for you Kono-chan. I still need to make it up to you right?"

"Exactly Ma-chan! But this will be noted."

Be noted? Wait she actually just took out a notepad and started writing in it. What is she writing exactly? I don't feel like I should ask.

Anyway, we three look through the menu and something catches my eye, nikuman dumplings sound good. After talking about what to have, it was decided that I go and order the food.

Getting to the front of the line that I was in takes a few minutes, in that time I take note of various things around us. I finally make it to the front and I see a chinese girl, I know her as Chao-san. I think its Chao-san.

"O-O...hello Makoto-kun! How may I serve you today?"

"Oh is it, Chao-san?"

She nods a little at me.

"That's right. So what can I get you?"

I tell her my orders of nikuman dumplings for myself and things like a miso soup for Kono-chan and Asu-san also opted to go for nikuman dumplings also.

"So that's 8 orders of nikuman dumplings and 1 miso soup?"

She asks in confirmation and I nod at her.

"That's correct Chao-san. So how much does that come to?"

She tells me the price, which is quite cheap actually. I pay her for the food, she then told me to go and sit down, the food will apparently will be delivered to our table.

Sitting down I am greeted to a smile from both girls. I'm shocked Asu-san hasn't accused me of being a pervert today. Could be because I'm feeding her, tip for winning girls hearts, one way to a girls heart is to go through there stomach.

"So Bakato. I heard from Konoka that you and her know each other from a long time ago and she has vouched for you, saying your a decent guy."

"I am a decent guy and I have known Kono-chan for a few years now. Anyway Asu-san. So what's your deal?"

She proceeds to explain her situation to me as we are waiting for food, but as I keep hearing at it, I feel something isn't right. I know that she is telling me what she thinks to be true, however I don't believe they are actually true. I don't know what it is, but I feel like something is amiss here. But that isn't my problem.

"So you pay your way in school then? Asu-san, you really are growing on me you know? At first I thought you was a mindless ape but now I know some more of you and I really like what I see."

Her face gains a tinge of pink.

"W-Well I suppose I should also say that my opinion of you has changed. You are a little mental though, but not as perverted as I thought."

"Is that a complement?"

"Take it as one."

I smile weakly and move my head up and down a little.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I am a little mental. But like I say, being normal is overrated! Kono-chan should know what I'm going on about."

Kono-chan gains a tick mark and balls her hand into a fist, ehehe...

"I was kidding Kono-chan!"

She nods to herself and releases her balled up fist, yeah even I wouldn't take on Kono-chan when she is angered. She is like an Angel most of the time but when angered, she can become quite an evil Devil.

"Yes I thought you was Ma-chan."

I, along with Asu-san back away from Kono-chan who is laughing evilly to herself.

Soon after a girl who is slightly larger than the girls in our class comes over and puts our food down. She is also quite cute, size doesn't matter to me. She seems to be a nice girl, kind disposition.

We thank her, even though I don't know her name. I know she is in our class but I don't know her name, but it is only my second day so I shouldn't be expected to know everyone's name.

I take a bite of these nikuman dumplings...I think I'm in heaven!

"Wow! These are the best!"

"Now you see why this place is so popular Bakato?"

I nod in agreement to Asu-san.

"Yeah! Lets eat here everyday!"

""Yes!""

* * *

So like that we three have decided to come here everyday! While we were eating, I feel a presence spying on us from a distance. Aah its that girl from class who respects my mother. I will talk to her soon, as for now Kono-chan has gone to the bathroom so Asu-san has cleared her throat to get my attention.

"Say Bakato. You know about magic and such right?"

"I do."

My two worded reply wasn't enough to end the conversation it seems.

"Could you like explain it to me? When Negi explained it, he went to fast and I got lost. And before you say it was because I'm stupid, its not that!"

Did she just admit that she is stupid?

"I don't think you are stupid. So what do you want explained exactly?"

She puts a finger to her chin and gets into a thinking position.

"I suppose start with this Pactio stuff. Negi didn't explain it that well, well he didn't really explain it at all to me. Yes so Pactio stuff for now, I don't care about Negi's magic powers, only what concerns me."

"Alright, so a Pactio is a pact, or an agreement between two people. You remember kissing Negi-san right? Well when you did that, you entered into a sort of an agreement with him. Basically it means you have to protect him while he takes the time to casts spells and such. But you can only do a Pactio within a Pactio magical circle so if Negi-san is kissed outside this circle then the person wont make a Pactio with him. I also presume you have seen and used your Artifact, correct?"

She tilts her head to the side and shakes her head.

"No. Whats an Artifact?"

I put my hand to my head and release a large sigh. Did Negi-san not explain anything to Asu-san? She got involved without knowing what's what. I actually feel for her a little. She got into a situation she doesn't understand.

"It is a item you receive when fighting for Negi-san, It could be a weapon or some other useful item not meant for combat. Either way, it is a little unpredictable. No one can determine what kind of Artifact you would get, its all to do with the individual's personality and athletic strengths and such but I think personally it depends on the strength of the feelings for the mage as well. Say if you loved Negi-san then you could maybe get a very rare Artifact, but I'm sure you have a strong Artifact anyway."

"Umm, can I ask, what am I called in this pact thing? There must be a name for it right?"

She interrupted me by asking this question but I don't mind since she has the right to know.

"There is, the partner of a mage is called the Ministra Magi if female like yourself or Minister Magi if male, like if I made a Pactio for example with Eva-san or something then I would be called a Minister Magi. Those words mean basically servant of the magician incase you was wondering. Anyway back to the Artifacts, I guess you didn't use it during your little fight with Eva-san then? So did Negi-san just use the Pactio to increase your physical capabilities?"

"I think so. Yea I'm pretty sure that's what that was. But if I'm called the...Ministra, what's Negi called in this pact thing?"

I don't mind explaining to Asu-san as Negi-san obvious didn't do a very good job, if he even gave her an explanation that is. I'm going to give him a firm talking to. He can't just let people into the world of magic by making a Pactio without telling them the ins and outs of what it entails.

"Right, so Negi-san is called the Magister Magi, and it would be called Magistra if female. Also those words mean Master of magic basically."

"Alright thanks Bakato! I understand it a lot more now! In future, I'm just going to come to you for advice, you explain it well and what the words mean. Oh I almost forgot, how do I summon my...Artifact?"

So I can explain it to her easily then? That's probably a good thing. Yes I will explain it to Asu-san, I would rather work with Asu-san than Negi-san since people say he is a genius when he is actually quite stupid in not explaining things. He must be smart otherwise, but in explaining to Asu-san, I will do it. He isn't a bad kid but more like naive in the ways of the world. Maybe I should help him with that.

"Negi-san must have your Pactio card. It can be summoned with that when Negi-san is around to summon it or alternatively, you could get a copy of the Pactio card so you could summon your Artifact by saying Adeat. And to return it to the card form you say Abeat. Also the copy card can be used as away for you to be in telepathic contact with Negi-san when you hold the card to your forehead or if he does the same with the Master card. Also you can contact others with your Pactio copy card if Negi-san makes anymore Pactio's with anyone. Oh and Negi-san can also summon you if you have a copy card and you can upload different outfits to your Pactio card for you to wear when you use it. Pretty useful isn't it?"

I wait for her to take that in. Seriously, this is why I don't like magic anymore. Involving someone like Asu-san who is just an normal human and Kono-chan shouldn't ever get involved with this shit.

"I understand Bakato...no thank you for explaining Makoto. I really appreciate it."

She just called me by my name.

"Its not a problem Asuna-chan."

We both promptly blush, I don't know the reason she is blushing but it might be for the same reason as me, calling each other by name and I even added chan, I don't ever had chan to any girls name unless I'm really close to them. I feel like I have come along with Asu-san in away to friendship.

"Say Asu-san. Why don't you and I go to Negi-san later and get you a copy of the Pactio card? I think that since you are involved with magic, you might as well have your Artifact to summon whenever you need it."

"You would do that? Thanks Bakato."

And we are back to nicknames.

"Its not a problem. But we shouldn't talk about it anymore as Kono-chan is coming back."

"Right. Yes lets talk later."

We then stay silent until Kono-chan comes back a few seconds later. Kono-chan looks at Asu-san, then me, then Asu-san again with a questioning gaze.

"So what did you two talk about while I was gone?"

She questions us.

"We talked about school and such."

I smoothly lie for both of us, Asu-san nods in response.

"So school huh. Speaking of school, shouldn't we be getting back?"

I look at the time and see that class starts in about ten minutes, perfect.

"Yeah! Lets go back to class, come on Konoka, Bakato."

"Ok Asuna! Come on Ma-chan!"

We three stand up, Kono-chan latches onto my arm, aah I love this! Asu-san, Kono-chan and I start walking back to class.

While walking, I see my stalker in the trees, trying to stay out of view obviously. I flash her a smile and wave a little.

"Who are you waving too?"

Asu-san questions me.

"The sun! I am waving to the sun. It brings us its magnificent light that brightens up my day. To that I am thankful, you two should be thankful to the sun also. The sun is a great light source and it makes everyone feel better when its a sunny day."

"You really are mental. I don't think I've ever met anyone as mental as you are."

"I will take that as a compliment!"

She sweatdrops as Kono-chan laughs to herself. Five minutes later we get back to class and I sit down next to Eva-san who looks bored.

"You ok Eva-san?"

I question her, she sighs a little and shakes her head.

"Whats wrong Eva-san?"

"You! Just tell me what you are! I have spent all night and most of today looking at magical books yet I can't find out what you are! Just tell me you lesbian!"

Did she just call me a lesbian?

"How am I a lesbian? I'm not a girl so I can't be a lesbian. I would have to be a girl to be a lesbian."

She gains an embarrassed blush and turns away.

"I didn't mean to say lesbian. I meant to say baka."

"Why did you say lesbian then?"

"Just tell me! Baka-blue tell me now!"

She calls me a lesbian and demands I tell her what I am. She has lost it, big time.

"I will tell you if we make a Pactio. Until then, keep guessing. Unless we make a Pactio, then I'm not revealing anything to you, your loliness."

She growls at me and turns in my direction with a glare.

"You annoy me a lot, you know that right?"

"Yes I know that. But Eva-san, we still are friends right? If you aren't my friend then I don't think my fragile heart could take it."

She then bursts out laughing, not a sarcastic laugh, a real laugh. A laughter brought on by something that she finds amusing.

"Oh baka, you really crack me up! With you to talk to, I'm not bored! Hahahahaha! Your fragile heart! Hahahahaha!"

I'm happy I made her laugh but she is drawing the attention of everyone in the class who are staring at Eva-san in disbelief, it must be a very rare sight to see Eva-san laugh like this or even show a hint of any emotions other than snarkiness.

Her laughing is getting so loud that she snorted like a pig and can't control herself, she is even crying with laughter. Even I'm laughing now at her laughing.

A few minutes later, she composes herself but occasionally lets out a little laugh.

"A-Are you o-ok Evangeline-san?"

Negi-san hesitantly asks.

"Hahaha, I-I am fine. J-Just teach already boya hahaha."

She laughed out, Negi-san starts teaching.

"S-So baka, I haven't laughed like that in a while. You do have some uses after all."

It seems like an insult but this is most likely a compliment from her.

"Thanks I guess."

So like that, we got into more conversations. I talked about Negi-sans obvious lack of brains when he made Asu-san his Pactio partner. She also said her bit about that. Saying before the Pactio, Asu-san was able to ignore her magical barrier and hit her in her normal school girl form. I wouldn't know how she would do that unless she has some unknown hidden ability. I know of one, but that's exceedingly rare, and what's the chances that Asu-san has that ability? It doesn't seem feasible. There is no way Asu-san has that power, it just doesn't seem possible...but it would explain how she was able to hit Eva-san like that. And it would explain my weirded out senses from yesterday and today.

The end of the day comes and before anyone can leave Sakurako-san drags me to the front of the class with Misa-san and Madoka-san joining us.

"Everyone, we would all like to invite you back to our dorm room. We have a surprise for everyone."

I see, yes we are going to rub it in there faces. I can't wait to see some of there faces, especially Eva-sans. I can see it now, she will either try and demand that I get her the same for her cottage, I think she said she lives in one or she will demand that I buy her a new house or something or maybe even cry, oh I hope she cries a little. Well she stop that train of thought if it does come to that because I'm not buying her anything unless I either fall for her which I don't see happening right now unless she is nice to me or we become Pactio partners.

"Whats going on exactly?"

Kono-chan questions for everyone I presume.

"All will be revealed when we get to our dorm room."

Sakurako-san spoke for all of us and one by one everyone started following Misa-san and Madoka-san.

"I will catch up Sakurako-san. I need a word with Negi-san."

I send a look to Asu-san and she catches it if her nod is any indication.

"Oh, alright. We will all wait outside the room them. If you wasn't there then it wouldn't be fair to reveal, would it?"

"Ok Sakurako-san. Yes don't start without me, because I have a little surprise for you three cheerleaders for your hospitality and not for making a big deal out of this mornings events."

"I said that was fine. Ok I will tell everyone not to start the party without you, as it where."

I wink with a thumps up and she does the same. I can see Sakurako-san being someone I could like, we kind of are similar, but I'm probably more mental.

Sakurako-san leaves and once confirming that Asu-san and I are the only ones here with Negi-san. I motion Asu-san over and we both stand over Negi-san who looks confused.

"S-So...w-w-what did you w-want to talk about?"

I point to Asu-san.

"Negi-san. Maybe at the time, you needed Asu-sans help with dealing with that loli vampire. However I don't like how you didn't tell her anything about Pactio's or magic in general. I'm not trying to be mean to you but Negi-san, Asu-san needed to be more informed about things like this and I have done what you should have done, well I still need to tell her about more magical stuff but we can cover that at a later time. In future, if you make anymore Pactio's with anyone, I want you to explain to them what it is and make sure they understand what they are exactly getting into."

He nods apologetically.

"I-I am sorry Asuna-san and you Makoto-san. I should have explained to Asuna-san in more detail than I did previously. Please forgive me."

So he knows he has done wrong, well that's one thing out of the way.

"Next Negi-san, make a copy of the card for Asu-san."

"I-I don't know how."

He admitted.

"Fine, rat! Make a copy of the card for Asu-san."

Asu-san laughs a little and so do I as the rat comes out of Negi-sans pocket and glares at me.

"My name is Albert Chamomile Nii-san!"

I sigh heavily.

"Right, is there a nickname for you, Albert-san seems too mature for you."

"Call me Chamo."

"Great, so Chamo-san. Are you going to make a copy card for Asu-san now?"

The rat...I mean Chamo-san nod, he makes the copy for the card and hands it to Asu-san who looks at it with amazement.

"Thanks Bakato! These two listen to you, so how do I have to make this work again? What was the word? Adeep was it?"

"Adeat to activate, Abeat to deactivate."

"Right right. So I just hold it up and say Adeat?"

I nod at her and she holds the card up.

"Adeat!"

The card transforms into a harisen, I see so its like that is it.

"Why did it turn into a fan!? The picture on the card has a cool looking sword, not this fan!"

"That's fine Asu-san. Sometimes, Pactio's as strong as yours have a first stage like that. With time and mastering your Pactio, I'm sure you will be able to summon the sword. But for now, the harisen will be a good weapon against evil magical foes and hitting Negi-san."

She gains a sadistic smirk and points the harisen at Negi-san who is sweating bullets.

"Negi, thanks to Bakato. I have a weapon to punish you with."

"Please don't hit me!"

Negi-san pleads as Asu-san comes closer and closer to him.

"Oh Negi you are fun to tease. You know something, Bakato knows more than you do. You should learn from him, he taught me about Pactio's with easy words. He is actually pretty informative. Not what you would expect with his baka face."

Negi-san hearing that turns to me with hopeful eyes. I wish she didn't add that end bit though.

"W-Will you teach me about magic?"

"Maybe in the future. For now however, I want to see how you do on your own."

He deflates and nods.

"I understand. Oh can you tell me anything about my father? The Thousand Master. Have you ever met him by chance?"

"I have met him, many years ago."

He grasps my hands tightly.

"Do you know where he is!?"

"Not a clue, sorry Negi-san. I met him before you was born. After that, then I have no clue where he went. But we are quite good friends, or were. No we are good friends, just distant friends."

He looks a little depressed so I ruffle his hair a little. He really reminds me of her, that its scary.

"Cheer up kid. He isn't dead. Nagi-san can't be killed that easily. Just have faith that you will see him again and you will. If you like, I will help you in your search for your father."

I know I said I didn't want to get involved with magic but this kid reminds me so much of her that I am compelled to help him. Actually reminds me of myself a little when I was that age, damn that was along time ago. Man I feel old! But Eva-san is still older, a lot older in fact. I will take comfort in that.

"You really will?"

"I said I would Negi-san. I keep promises you know? Anyway Asu-san, put your fan away so I, along with my roommates can show you our new living space."

"Yes Bakato, your wish is my command. Abeat!"

She said that sarcastically but if she wants to be at my command then that's fine. The harisen turns back into the card form which she places in her jacket pocket.

"Ready Asu-san, Chamo-san and Negi-san?"

[Yes!]

With that us four set off to the dormitories. Along the way, Negi-san kept asking me about why I'm not a mage anymore but I avoided answering. All he needs to know is that I'm not one anymore. He doesn't need to know that I stopped because of that incident.

Asu-san and I also got to talking again, she is pretty funny. I love it when she threatens to kill Negi-san for doing stuff to her. If it was an adult doing it to her, it could be classed as sexual harassment.

She also told me about her love for Takahata-sensei. The name finally came to me as she was talking about him, he is the guy that was apart of Nagi-sans group. It took me a day but I finally remember that name.

* * *

We get on the train and sit down while continuing talking.

"Say Bakato. You seem to know a lot about Pactio's."

"I do know most things about magical subjects."

I reply with a smile to Asu-san.

"So, have you ever been in one? Have you ever made a Pactio with anyone? Or anyone made a Pactio with you?"

"No. I've never made a Pactio with anyone nor have I ever had a Pactio with anyone. I just know about it as I've seen them been made many times before. Yes lots of times in my lifetime."

"Man you sounded old when you said that. Don't say things like that, you are only 15 aren't you?"

I did sound old then.

"Yeah I'm only 15 years old. I just like to say things like that."

I do wonder if I could tell these people my true age? They accept Eva-san and she is older than I am, but my kind is worse than a mere vampire.

"You really are weird."

"Thanks! So Asu-san. If you like, I could help you train in the use of your Pactio."

"R-Really? Why would you help me? I'm grateful and all but we have only really known one another for two days so why help me?"

She does ask a valid question.

"Because I want to. There isn't really much else to it. I just want to help you. Since you are involved with magic, it only makes sense to know how to defend yourself right?"

"You are right. But do you even know how to fight?"

I smirk and nod. Just because I don't use my powers, doesn't mean I don't know how to wield a weapon. I can use hand to hand or fight with weapons but I am a little rusty.

"Yes, you could say that I can fight."

Negi-san then clears his throat to get our attention.

"Ummm, Ma-Makoto-san. W-Why are you so willing to help Asuna-san and not me?"

"I want help Asu-san as she is a nice girl and needs some guidance. But I never said I wouldn't help you. I said I would like to see what you can do. I will help you train in time. For now however, do your best."

"Right!"

Like that we then sat in silence but while Negi-san was distracted, Asu-san and I came up with a little funny joke when we get back to the others.

The train comes to a stop sometime later and we get off. Walking to the dorms, Asu-san and I keep snickering to ourselves. Negi-san looks at us each time we snicker but we don't speak to him about it.

We finally get back to the dorm and we head to my room, once getting there we see everyone is waiting for us.

"What took you so long?"

Sakurako-san asks, Asu-san and I share a look, then we slump to the floor and burst out crying!

"W-Whats wrong Ma-chan, Asuna?"

Kono-chan asks worried. Actually everyone is looking at us in worry.

"K-Kono-chan...N-N-Negi-san, h-he s-slapped us! R-Right Asu-san?"

"Y-Yes. It was awful. W-We w-was asking a-about school work w-when he s-suddenly lost c-c-control and s-slapped us a-a-and k-kept s-saying insulting words to us. I-I can't even s-say them t-t-they was th-that mean. Ba-Bakato y-you tell t-them t-the most in-insulting w-words, I can't s-say it."

I nod, faking sadness.

"H-He said t-that Asu-san and I w-will n-never a-amount to a-anything a-and w-we a-a-a-are damaged goods!"

Kono-chan, Sakurako-san, Asakura-san, Saotome-san and lastly Misa-san hugged me comfortingly while Asu-san came and joined us. Aah this is boob heaven! Yes!

"Negi-kun! How can you say that to Asuna and Ma-chan? I think you owe them an apology for saying those things and hitting them. So apologize right now Negi-kun!"

Kono-chan said with a lot of people agreeing. Eva-san on the other hand is laughing at the scene as I wink at her mischievously.

Negi-san on the other hand looks totally confused, Asu-san and I smirk to one another secretly. Yes Asu-san is someone I consider a partner in crime, and maybe even a friend.

"I-I never s-said or did that!"

"He did Kono-chan. We are lucky to be alive after the verbal and physical assaults."

"Bakato is right Konoka. I thought we was actually going to be killed."

Asu-san and I proceed to cry harder. Kono-chan and the rest of them glare at Negi-san who is crying anime tears.

"Just apologize Negi-sensei. Please, you have upset and maybe even scarred Asuna-san and Makoto-kun for life!"

Sakurako-san spoke out in an angry tone.

"I-I-I am sorry! Makoto-san! Asuna-san! I never meant to hurt you!"

The kid actually just apologized!

"T-Thank you Negi-san."

"Y-Yes Negi. We forgive you."

"Thank you!"

A few minutes later, we dried our 'tears' then we stood up.

"Right with that out of the way, ready to see the new room?"

[Yes!]

Everyone replied and, I had been the one given the honour to open the door.

"Nya!"

Koneko jumped into my arms then climbed to the top of my head.

"Koneko did you miss me?"

"Nya nya!"

I will take that as a yes. Anyway I walk into the room with everyone following.

Once everyone is in the room, everyone is wide eyed.

[Holy crap this is amazing!]

Everyone said with a look of shock.

"Yes it really is. What do you think? The new King sized waterbeds, the huge plasma screen t.v, new carpets and a rug. A new bathroom with all new tiling and new kitchen with the latest kitchen equipment including a big fridge/freezer that's stocked up with your foods you all wrote down and a big table for us to eat in. Of course I have my anime and manga collection. Also new couches and work areas and what the girls personally wanted like Misa-sans personal big closet with that rotating clothes rack thing. A new music system for Madoka-san. A Karaoke machine for Sakurako-san. Of course also the latest clothes and accessories and such for the girls and the pony sketches they wanted painted onto the wall. Oh yeah forgot about the posters the girls wanted of some boy band they like and some book shelves with all different types of literature on there. I almost forgot about the hot tub jacuzzi in the bathroom and not forgetting the crystal chandelier and even a disco ball in here and other things that they wanted personally. So girls, do you like?"

Those three girls rush me and hug me so tight!

[I love you!]

Those three each kiss my cheeks, while I blush at the contact.

"Go and explore everyone."

Everyone starts looking around in amazement. Asu-san looks like she is about to cry as is Kono-chan while Eva-san is looking in shock at everything.

"Makoto-kun! This is amazing! This is like a fairy tail!"

"Yes, I suppose it is. It certainly is good isn't it?"

"It really is! But does the room seem bigger to you? I thought the room would look smaller with all this stuff but it seems that the room is even bigger."

I chuckle and nod.

"I asked for the room to be expanded a little, well more than a little. Everyone now has there own personal closet and I also got in a little play area with different cat toys for our special cats."

She hugs me again and once again kisses my cheek.

"This, I, this is so good Makoto-kun! Its like living like royalty or something!"

"I did promise to make this place good right?"

"Its more than good! This is something that I can't describe!"

Asu-san suddenly burst out crying! Why is she crying? Everyone turns attention to Asu-san.

"Asuna, what's wrong?"

Kono-chan questions Asu-san who is glaring at Kono-chan.

"This is all your fault Konoka! We could be living like this yet you didn't want Bakato living with us!"

"Me!? You was the one who didn't want Ma-chan living with us! I wanted Ma-chan to live with us yet you said you didn't want him!"

"Don't yell at me!"

I don't understand what is going on right now. Negi-san went over to Asu-san placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry Asuna-san."

She takes her hands away from her face and glares harshly at Negi-san.

"This is all your fault! If you didn't live with us then I would've let Bakato live with us! You ruin everything Negi! I could be living like a princess if it wasn't for you! Just leave me alone Negi! Go and live with Iincho, she wants you, I don't! Just go away and live with her! I hate you Negi!"

I'm sure she doesn't mean that, she is just upset.

Suddenly Asu-san came over and hugged me while Negi-san again cried anime tears!

"Bakato I love you!"

Did she just say...

[EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?]

Everyone including me scream out! She just confessed her love for me!

"W-W-Whats going on!?"

"I want to move in here! Please let me live in here! This is like paradise. I can't go back to that place where that thing haunts the place."

She pointed to Negi-san who is still crying but Iincho is trying to comfort him.

"W-Well Asu-san...I-I-I ummm, d-d-don't know w-what to s-say to t-that."

"Say you will let me live in here! Please, I want to live here. This is amazing. Its like I have always dreamed it would be. We are super best friends right?"

Super best friends? Yesterday she called me a pervert, today she has been nicer and now we are super best friends? And she calls me crazy?

"W-Well w-w-we are f-friends but...I-I guess y-you c-could sleep h-here s-sometimes...but it would h-have to be u-up to Sakurako-san and Misa-san and Madoka-san. Since this is there room."

Asu-san turns to those three will hope in her eyes, damn she really loves this place huh.

Those three huddle together and start mumbling to one another.

"You can stay sometimes Asuna-san."

When Madoka-san said that, Asu-san starts jumping for joy!

"YES! I AM LIVING IN PARADISE! TAKE THAT NEGI! KONOKA!"

Kono-chan then rushed me with tears in her eyes.

"Ma-chan! I want to live here with you!"

"L-Like I-I said to Asu-san. I-Its up t-to the girls. I-I-I wouldn't m-mind living w-w-with you s-sometimes."

Kono-chan, like Asu-san turns to them with hope in her eyes. Those three nod a little and like Asu-san, she starts jumping for joy!

"YES! MA-CHAN AND I TOGETHER! IN THIS PARADISE!"

They both know its only sometimes right? They can't stay every night. I personally wouldn't mind, however I am sure the cheerleaders might mind.

So like that it was decided that we have two houseguest's sometimes, I also asked Negi-san if he would like to live here occasionally which he replied with a big yes. Poor kid can't be left alone, he can't bathe himself, so he would most likely not be able to cook for himself and such.

"Oh before I forget, someone gave me a special present, or should I say presents? Yes presents is right."

I go over to where I had asked the builders and planners and such to leave these gifts. Yes they are in my personalized closet. Taking a look, I pull one of the items out and show it to the girls and Negi-san.

Before anyone could say anything, a girl with glasses comes up to me and looks at the item in my hands.

"I-Is this what I think it is!?"

The girl said with amazement yet disbelief at the same time.

"I-If you mean state of the art laptop then yes. My friend works with these little gadgets and gave me this for free since she owed me a favour."

"Has it got everything on it!?"

The girl called...I don't know her name. She is a quiet girl in class, don't know her story though.

"You mean like softwire and stuff?"

"Its software and yes that's what I mean."

Oh, well I wasn't born into the technical age! I was born before things like this even existed!

"R-Right software. Yeah she said that everything is on there. But personally I don't know how to use it. I can barely go on the internet with the thing. Never mind create programs and such."

"Wait! You are saying you don't know how to use it, yet you have the laptop of all laptops there!? How is that possible?"

She really likes computers.

"I don't know. I just don't know how to use one beyond writing on a word processor and going on the internet to look up trivial things."

I see Eva-san move her head slowly. She must be the same. These gadgets are a foreign enemy to me and her it seems.

"If I teach you how to use it, will you let me use it sometimes!?"

Damn this girl is really interested in this little machine.

"I suppose so. Yes please teach me how to use this thing. But I don't know your name."

"Oh right. I'm Chisame Hasegawa. Call me Chisame since you are letting me use that."

"Ok Chisame-san! Say do you just want this one?"

She looks at me with wide yet hopeful eyes.

"R-R-Really!? Wait do you want anything in return?"

"Not really. Just teach me how to use one please. Besides, I have enough for the entire class. My friend, Matsu-san said that since I've started a school full of girls, I should impress them and she owed me a favour anyway. So she gave me 32 laptops. One for each of the 30 of you and Negi-san and obviously myself."

I point to the closet and each and everyone of them starts piling into the closet. Its a good thing my friend put this...software onto the thing. Otherwise I wouldn't know how to use the thing.

After everyone had gotten one, even Eva-san...no Negi-san hasn't taken one, why hasn't he?

"Negi-san. You can have one you know?"

"Really? You don't mind?"

"No. Please take the last one. Go ahead."

The kid nods shyly and goes to the closet and takes the last one. This kid is really growing on me but I don't know why. Personally its because he reminds me of her, but its something else also...

"I will teach you how to use this whenever you want, right now however, I want to boot this baby up! Thank you for this magnificent gift! Hahaha!"

With a little laugh, Chisame-san left the room while everyone sweatdropped.

Pretty soon everyone started leaving but not before thanking me. I didn't do it for popularity, I just wanted to make a good impression that's all. Although when Saotome-san and Asakura-san left, they cheek kissed me which I blushed at. Yue-san also talked to me briefly, asking me about why I asked about magic yesterday but I shrugged her off, she didn't seem satisfied but left regardless with saying a little thank you.

Now the only ones left are Asu-san who is on my waterbed with the laptop on, my roommates are also on there beds with the laptops on. Kono-chan and I have opted to sit on the floor and talk with Negi-san and Eva-san who opted to stay also with her robot slave while I and Kono-chan play with the cats.

* * *

"Ma-chan, you are going to make every girl fall for you at this rate."

Kono-chan started off the conversation with a laugh.

"That isn't my intention I assure you. I just wanted to do something nice for the class. Everyone has been so warm and welcoming so I thought that since this is the technical age and since my friend said I could have these laptops anyway, I thought I would give them to you all."

"Yes it is a nice thing to do. Anyway Ma-chan, this room is spectacular. I wish I lived here now. But I guess sleeping over sometimes is good too right?"

"Yeah. This room is nice. My roommates wanted this and I gave it them. Also I have things that I want like my anime and manga!"

She sweatdrops at me but then I turn to the robot girl. I want to know her name, I can't call her robot girl, she might be offended.

"Say, ummm, what's your name? Since you are Eva-sans...helper, I think we should know one another."

"My apologies. My name is Chachamaru Karakuri. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance officially."

"Its a pleasure Chachamaru-san, may I call you Cha-san? Saying your first name is a little of a mouthful, so is it alright? You may call me Makoto if you like?"

I extend my hand and she takes it.

"If you would want to call me that then I have no objections. Since Master likes you, I think that name is perfectly acceptable Makoto-san."

Eva-san does a spit take at Cha-sans words.

"What are you talking about Chachamaru!? I don't like him at all! He annoys the hell out of me!"

"But Master, you have been talking about him none stop back at the cottage."

Aah so Eva-san likes me huh. Well I would be lying if I said I don't like her. She really is the only one I can have a full conversation with, well mostly full anyway. She is the closest since she and I are of a similar nature, however I am still nicer than her. But the way I like her is in a friendship capacity, for now anyway. If she was nicer then I could grow to love her because she makes me laugh.

"Just shut up Chachamaru! I will dismantle you if you don't stop lying!"

How cruel. Eva-san really is cruel. Saying that to her own slave.

"Sorry Master but its true."

Eva-sans face heats up and she looks away with a huge blush.

"It isn't true."

She whispered that out while continuing to blush hard.

"YES! TAKE THAT EVIL ALIENS! HAHAHAHA! NO ONE WINS AGAINST THE GREAT AND BEAUTIFUL ASUNA KAGURAZAKA! DIE ALIENS!"

Asu-san screamed to her laptop. I guess she is playing a game or something.

"She is mental."

Eva-san deadpan looks at Asu-san who is too engrossed with her game.

"I would have to agree."

I say back to Eva-san who nods a little.

"Say baka help me use this thing. I want to check out this ebay everyone always talks about. I want to buy things and make them deliver it to me."

"I don't know how to use it. I can barely look up information on the damn thing. But once Chisame-san has told me how to use it, I will teach you."

"You better baka."

Yes that's how Eva-san and I talk to one another. She calls me a baka and I pretty much do what she wants, although one day she will be doing things for me, one way or another.

I look out the window and see that my little stalker is looking in at us again. I flash a smile and she attempts to conceal herself from me, however it isn't going to work. Poor girl thinks she can hide from me. Soon I will talk to her about whatever it is she wants to talk about.

"Say, Makoto-san, Evangeline-san. Do you ever pay attention in class?"

Negi-san asks us and we both smirk.

"I don't. I talk to Baka-blue here. Its more interesting."

"I listen, but I talk with Eva-san at the same time."

Negi-san furrows his eyebrows.

"What do you talk about?"

Eva-san and I share a little look before laughing.

"Nothing of importance to you."

"She's right Negi-san. Its between two...people of a similar nature."

He gives us a confused look while Asu-san keeps shouting at the computer to kill some aliens. She is weird but also such a good person at heart, even if it doesn't come across like that.

"Bakato, are we sleeping here tonight?"

"It isn't my choice Asu-san. Its up to Sakurako-san, Misa-san and Madoka-san."

I reply quickly to Asu-san who asks the girls who just nod as a response.

"Great! Well why don't we all go to the dormitory baths then? Yes Negi that means you too!"

"Y-Yes Asuna-san."

The kid must be scared of her or something.

"Usually I wouldn't suggest going with a guy, but Bakato wont do anything, will you?"

I shake my head to Asu-sans question.

"Good, now we will meet you four there! Eva-chan and Chachamaru-chan, you should come also!"

With that, Kono-chan, Asu-san and Negi-san left to I presume get towels and such. I also presume that they are getting a swimsuit. I don't see these girls going naked in the water with Negi-san and I around.

Sakurako-san and the other two girls stand up.

"You coming Makoto-kun? Swimsuits needed of course."

"Y-Yeah. I will have to fish it out of my bags, I will be there in a minute."

Those three go into there respective closets and get out a swimsuit each and a towel and then head outside the room, I hope they wait outside as I don't know where to go.

I'm left with Eva-san and Cha-san, I go into my own closet and go through my bags. After about a minute or so of searching, I finally find it.

"So Eva-san, Cha-san are you coming to bathe with us? Oh wait Cha-san can you take baths or would that like fry your wires or something?"

"I can go into water yes. I am built so I can go into water."

"I see, well that's good. So are you both coming?"

Cha-san turns to Eva-san who is still smirking at me.

"Hmph, I suppose a bath might be good. Besides gives me more of a chance to learn about you and how to use you to my own advantage."

When will she ever learn?

"You know Eva-san, you should live in the light for a change and get out of this darkness you are in. Living as you are now, always looking out for number one isn't good, I should know. Think about others Eva-san, so you should think about living in the light. Who knows, you might like it."

When I said that her eyes shot open.

"...He said...something...similar...that time..."

He said? Who is he? Before I could question it, this loli vampire does something I never expected, she jumps me and kisses me! Aah she is doing it again! But this time I like it more...no I can't think like this! Please god don't let anyone walk in, ehehe me asking god for help, father wouldn't like that.

I can't fight back against this loli as I'm actually enjoying myself right now. Half a minute later she breaks the kiss.

"Ok you have to stop doing that Eva-san."

"No. I will do whatever I want with you."

What does that mean?

"You will not do whatever you want. I am a person you know? You can't do whatever you want with me."

"Whatever baka. Chachamaru, get my swimsuit from the cottage."

"Yes Master."

Cha-san left the room, but as I try to stand up, this loli wont get off my lap.

"Eva-san, let me stand up."

She shakes her head at me with an evil grin.

"No baka. I need to ask you something."

"What?"

I reply with a sigh.

"Tell me your age. Your true age. And I will answer one question for you without hesitation."

"Fine come here. I will whisper it."

I get close to her ear and whisper my age, she looks shocked for a second before going back to the normal Eva-san.

"I see. Yes still younger than I am. But damn, never to have been kissed at that age, you can't make this stuff up."

"So what? I was waiting for the right person but you stole my first kiss."

"Oh you liked it and you know it."

I release a sigh. She is right a little, since I have no comparison, I guess I can say that I liked it.

"Yes I guess I did, but so did you. Anyway I want to know something, you said I could ask something."

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Have you ever made a Pactio with anyone before?"

"Honestly no, I haven't. Never found anyone worthy enough."

No one worthy enough...I am the same if I'm honest. When I was younger, I considered making one with someone but back then I was a little bit of a brat and found everyone beneath me, I'm no longer like that however.

"So am I worthy enough?"

"I suppose you could say that. Now come, those humans will be waiting for you."

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, those humans will be. Come on Eva-san, lets go."

I grab my stuff, say goodbye to Koneko and exit the room with Eva-san. Once getting out of the room, Sakurako-san latches onto my arm, but for a second there, I could have sworn that Eva-san narrowed her eyes. Must be my imagination.

"You ready Makoto-kun, Eva-chan?"

We both nod, but Eva-sans nod was more of a little head dip than an actual nod.

"Great lets go!"

Sakurako-san, Misa-san, Madoka-san, Eva-san and I set out to have a bath with Kono-chan and Asu-san and Negi-san!

* * *

**Chapter 3 out within a day. That's just for this week, since I have some free time, next week might change however, but will update once a week. It seems some people want Kaede, Mana, and Chao in the harem so I will add them, along with Chizuru since someone wants her also. Current harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka. Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bath Bonding**

**Evangeline P.O.V**

"Did I forget to mention how much I love that room Makoto-kun?"

"No but I'm glad you like it."

That idiot replied to that human Sakurako while smiling. She along with the other girls haven't stopped talking about the room since we set off for the baths. Ugh the only reason I'm even going is to spend more time with...I mean annoy that baka.

"Say when its the weekend, why don't we all go out?"

"Yes! Show me around Mahora city Sakurako-san."

I wish these idiots would shut up. Speaking trivial matters like visiting the city. It isn't great, I should know, I have been here for 15 blasted years! Stupid Nagi trapping me here. I hate this place!

"Eva-san, would you like to come with us?"

The baka asks me. I don't know what it is but being around him amuses me, I also kissed him, twice.

"Why would I want to go with you around this city?"

"Because I thought we was friends?"

Friends with this idiot. Closest thing I have to a friend is this idiot and Chachamaru. I can't really stand anyone else here.

"Fine. I will go too, only to annoy you though."

He puts on a stupid goofy grin and nods happily. I seriously can't figure this guy out. One second he is happy, next he is sad about this person, and then happy again. If I didn't know any better than I would say he has lost his marbles. Serious case of insanity.

"Yes to annoy me, as I like annoying you."

Stupid idiot. He really pisses me off but I can't get him out of my head! Since yesterday, my thoughts are drawn back to him! How the hell does that happen? No one has ever made me like this, not even Nagi made me like this.

"I'm sure you do idiot."

The idiot makes an upset face, oh what is wrong with him now?

"Will you just pick a name and stick to it? You call me baka, Baka-blue, idiot, stupid. They all mean the same thing but just pick a name Eva-san!"

"You call me a loli."

I smirk but he smirks back.

"That's because you are one."

"You are a stupid Bishonen!"

He makes me like this! He really makes me angry all the time!

"A pretty boy huh, thanks for that loli. Being a pretty boy is better than being a loli."

I start breathing heavily. If I had my full powers right now, I swear I would use them on him! Stupid Bishonen! He is someone I could hate forever. But at the same time, someone I could actually talk to forever maybe. He certainly will keep me entertained.

"Aw come on Makoto-kun, Eva-chan. Don't fight."

The human girl Sakurako spoke to us. She shouldn't get involved between the affair of this idiot and myself...not affair, our fight. Yes our fight, affair with this idiot. I would rather die.

"We aren't fighting Sakurako-san. Eva-san just needs to stop being a weird loli."

My eye twitches, he called me a loli again. Ooh I need to make this bastard my slave soon. I will get a Pactio with him sooner or later. Preferably sooner so he can serve me and I can make him dress in anything I want him to dress in and humiliate him like he has done to me.

"Don't call me a weird loli! Bakato!"

"Bakato huh, yes call me that Eva-san. Even though Asu-san calls me that, call me that also."

Yeah the ape did make a good name for this Bakato. Yeah I will call him Bakato. Since he is a baka and called Makoto. He is Bakato!

"Fine Bakato. It is acceptable. Can we just get to the bath already?"

"Fine temperamental loli."

I really wish he wouldn't call me a loli. It annoys me to no end and he knows it.

So with that said, we five go to the big bath. While walking, that stupid human keeps her arms around my Bakato's arm...I mean around Bakato's arm. It shouldn't annoy me but it does and I don't know why.

We get to the bath five minutes later but suddenly Bakato stops.

"What are you stopping for Bakato?"

I question this ultra baka.

"Go on without me, need to phone someone."

He is lying, even I can tell that. Nonetheless the humans go while I stand infront of him, not moving.

"Eva-san I need to make a phone call."

Aah I see now, I didn't notice until now. Very good ninja girl. And very perceptive Bakato. Even without magic, his sensing skills are sharp.

"Make it then. I will stand here, I need to wait for Chachamaru anyway."

He sighs at me and nods his stupid head.

"Fine, stay. Come out girl. Eva-san is staying."

Saying that, the ninja girls jumps infront of Bakato and I, but she is kneeling to Bakato. Why kneel to that baka? Bakato goes over and pats her head, such a weird Bakato.

"Stand up ummmm, ninja girl. No need to kneel to me."

"Yes Makoto-sama de gozaru."

Why doesn't she just say desu? Its more modern than de gozaru. Ugh stupid ninja girl. Then again she knows Bakato so it isn't that strange for her to be like that.

"So...what's your name?"

"Kaede Nagase."

"I see, and I guess you know who I am, correct?"

Who he is? Why would she know who he is? Who the hell is he?

"Yes de gozaru. Makoto-sama, I am here to serve you."

Aah so I get it. She is his slave. Oh god, this is a weird day. Kissing Bakato, calling him a lesbian, gaining a laptop I can't fucking use. Yeah this has been one of the better days.

"Kaede-san, I don't need a servant at this time."

"But Makoto-sama, your mother was..."

Before ninja girl could finish, he cut her off.

"No need to say her name around present company."

I feel offended. He doesn't trust me? Not that I blame him, I would be the same.

"Of course de gozaru. But it is still my duty to serve you and your family."

This is confusing and I don't like being confused! Ninja girl knows Bakato's family, that much is clear. He knows of her or her ninja clan. I want to know the answers to these questions. That's it, I'm forcing him into a Pactio. He said that if we made a Pactio, he would reveal all to me.

"I know Kaede-san. However, as of 7 years ago, I'm not apart of the Nakashima's anymore as I gave it up."

"Because of what happened to Ch..."

"Please don't say her name."

Someone's name starting with Ch, hmmmm and apart of the Nakashima's. I should research that name.

"Of course, I'm sorry de gozaru."

"No need to apologize Kaede-san. If you really want to serve me then I guess I can't stop you, correct?"

"Correct. The Koga ninja clan have served the Nakashima's for centuries. So of course my duties are attending to your every need de gozaru."

He really does have a slave, what a shock. He seems to be the type to be into that sort of play, a pervert with a Master slave fetish.

"So Kaede-san, hit Eva-san for me."

What? What did he just say?

SMACK!

"Ow! You stupid ninja bitch! Why did you just smack my head, you idiot!?"

"Makoto-sama ordered me to, no personal feelings where involved de gozaru."

Stupid Bakato ordering his slave to strike me, I'm going to order Chachamaru to hit him!

"I hate you Bakato."

"That's for kissing me without my permission, twice! I don't believe in hitting girls, but if I get Kaede-san to hit you then I'm not touching you."

I sigh at him. He is coming close for me to get a knife and sticking it in him. I will stab him in the heart, stupid Bakato.

"Whatever Bakato. Next time she hits me on your order, I will kill you."

That ninja girl then stood infront of Bakato in a defensive manner.

"Eva, I wont let you touch Makoto-sama de gozaru."

Ooh he has a guard does he? More difficult to hit him now. But not impossible, she isn't going to be around 24/7. Once she isn't around then its a swift punch to the privates.

"No need to worry Kaede-san. Eva-san couldn't take me in a fist fight, especially if I used ki against her, but I wouldn't hurt Eva-san as she is my loli girlfriend."

Ki? I thought he sealed his powers away...wait ki is something everyone has inside them, its energy inside ones body so it is possible that he...wait did he just call me his loli girlfriend?

"I'm not your loli girlfriend!"

"Don't be like that Eva-san. We are super dating!"

He flashes his stupid smile at me while winking and doing the stupid thumps up sign.

"Just shut up Bakato. Say since you can use ki, did you study it?"

"I learned the basics of the Shinmei-ryu style from some old geezer like a hundred years ago or something. But as I am right now, I can't use the ki skills to the utmost but still be more than a match for some however I couldn't go toe to toe with the likes of Setsuna-san unless my powers are restored. Then my ki skills could be comparable to hers, I never really took much interest in ki until about 50 years after learning the basics."

"Some old geezer? What was this old geezers name?"

He puts a finger to his chin while I wait for his answer.

"His name was Oogie! Wait no, I don't remember. I called him Oogie!"

I face fault while ninja girls remains indifferent.

"You really are stupid aren't you?"

"I'm not stupid! This was over a hundred years ago! Give me a break loli vampire!"

"So? I remember things from over five-hundred years ago."

He flashes me a smirk that irritates me to no end.

"That's because you are so old."

I ball my hand into a fist and went for the punch...however that ninja girl grabs my hand and forces me away. Bakato then laughs at me!

"Hahahahaha, oh Eva-san. Kaede-san wont let you touch me, loli girlfriend."

Why does he add loli to everything!? He is doing it to piss me off!

"He is right Eva de gozaru. Makoto-sama wont come to harm when I'm around."

Stupid ninja girl and her stupid Master. They deserve each other because they are so stupid.

"Fine, I wish Chachamaru would hurry up so we can get a bath then go to my waterbed."

"Oh you have a waterbed in your cottage?"

My mouth curves in an upward fashion. His face along with the ninja girls turns into one of confusion.

"No, I have a waterbed in my second residence."

"What second residence? Its the first time I've heard of this."

I let out a little laugh that makes these two even more confused than they was previously.

"My second residence is in the dorms. More specifically, your room."

His face drops. Aah its times like these that I love being evil. Seeing the baka look like he is now, its fun.

"You don't live in my dorm room!"

"Yes I do Bakato. Even if you think I don't, I do. Get used to seeing me there quite often."

He releases a sigh at me.

"As long as you don't try and kill me or something then I guess that's fine."

He wants me in his room, hahaha. Nut case, he really is mental.

"I wouldn't kill my future servant."

"And I wouldn't kill my loli girlfriend."

If he doesn't knock it off with the loli stuff, I am going to kill him. I will kill him if he doesn't stop, no I will make him do things for me.

"I really hate you sometimes Bakato."

"Oh go and smoke your heroin."

Did he just say that I should go and do drugs? He is a drug lord most likely! That's why he is a baka, he is a drug user as well as a mental baka.

"I'm not on drugs! You do it with your pet ape!"

"Asu-san isn't my pet."

He said with a nod of his blue haired head.

"But you didn't deny that she is an ape."

"That's because she does act like one sometimes."

We share a laugh. Even if we insult one another, we get along quite well indeed.

* * *

About a minute later Chachamaru finally comes back with my swimsuit and hers I guess. Why did she take so bleeding long?

"Its about time Chachamaru."

"Sorry Master. I was helping a cat out of a tree."

I don't get this Chachamaru sometimes, why help a stupid cat? Its like Bakato's demon cat, I saw the way it looked at me before. I might be crazy but I swear that each time that cat hisses, it says Eva.

"That's very nice of you Cha-san. Now why can't Eva-san be more like you? A kind girl, not an evil one."

So he wants me to be more like Chachamaru? Well he can forget it. He can take me as I am or not at all...no he doesn't have a choice. I've already made my mind up.

"That's very kind Makoto-san. But Master can show acts of kindness."

"She can? When? I've never seen this before."

Before anyone can say anything else I clear my throat.

"I am here you know?"

He takes my hand in his...I feel my face is heating up! Why he is holding my hand!?

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I am holding my loli girlfriends hand."

His swift reply irritates me. He is holding my hand, I should be angry but I'm not. Why aren't I angry? This doesn't make sense to me. If the boya did this to me then I would be pissed off and I would bite him. But when Bakato does it...I hate to admit it but I like it, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Whatever Bakato. Lets just go inside."

"Fine. Oh Kaede-san, would you like to join us?"

Ninja girl looks shocked, she is also narrowing her eyes at me. She better stop that or I will get Chachamaru to wreak havoc with her.

"I don't have my swimsuit though de gozaru."

"You can go and get it? It shouldn't take you long, right?"

"You are right. But will you be fine with Eva de gozaru?"

She is worried that I would do something? I'm not a vicious monster and I couldn't do anything, even if I wanted to.

"Don't worry about Eva-san. I can deal with her. You go and get your swimsuit and I will see you in the bath."

"Ok Makoto-sama!"

She jumps away like a true ninja.

"She reminds me of someone from Naruto."

What the hell is Naruto? I've never heard of this Naruto.

"What are you talking about?"

I ask irritably.

"Its a manga Eva-san. Come on, how long have you been in japan now?"

"I'm not into that manga stuff. I wouldn't know anything about it."

"What do you do in your spare time then?"

I shrug my shoulders. Its none of his business what I do in my time. Its my time so it doesn't concern him.

"Don't tell me then. And here I was just about to tell you about my history that's shrouded in mystery."

He is a liar. He wasn't going to tell me anything. He just wants to know what I do when he doesn't have a right to know about me.

"You are a natural born liar."

"And you are a cute vampire."

Did he just call me cute...my face is heating up again! Ugh! I need to stop thinking about this Bakato.

"Come on Eva-san. Lets go into the bath."

He starts dragging me along with him to the bath. Since my hand is connected to his stupid hand, I don't have a choice. Chachamaru follows after us.

"Eva-san, are we talking again tomorrow as well in class?"

"Well of course we are Bakato. I need some stimulating conversation to get through the day don't I?"

Bakato shrugs his shoulders.

"How did you survive before I came along?"

"With great difficulty. These people at this school are all a pack of air headed beasts. There isn't a normal one among them. Try living here for 15 years. You would kill yourself."

"About that...Eva-san, I am sorry that you are stuck here. I promise to help you break this curse you know? Nagi-san promised to release you yet he disappeared before he could. I don't want you stuck here forever. Yes you and I will find away to break this curse upon you."

Compassion from Bakato? He said he will help me? Why would he help me at all? Once he graduates, he can do whatever he wants and forget me like the bastard Nagi did. Just because I loved him, he had no right to trap me here. I would have gotten the message eventually, but no. Lets lock her up in school forever.

"Hmph. I will believe it when I see it."

"Eva-san believe me. I'm not just saying it. 15 years here isn't good for you. It will make you more angry at him. But Eva-san, forget Nagi-san. I heard how you have feelings for him and how he didn't return them."

Forget Nagi...I already have.

"I don't love him anymore. I used to, not anymore. After trapping me here, I don't love him."

He stops in his tracks and faces me, he puts a hand to my cheek and moves his face closer to mine, what the hell is he going to...he is kissing me! Ugh! Why is he kissing me? Not that I'm complaining of course since the baka's lips feel good...no I don't need to think this. Ok Eva just get the baka out of your mind...but his lips are a little intoxicating...

"Hmmm, doing that felt good. Since I was the one to initiate the kiss this time."

Bakato said this to me as he broke our kiss.

"W-Why did you..."

"Because you looked sad. Eva-san don't think about Nagi-san anymore. If you want, you can fall in love with me!"

Falling in love with him? Is he serious? No I can't take anything this baka says at face value. He is a little annoying.

"I would rather die."

"Yeah sure. Come on Eva-san. I'm sure these humans as you put it will be waiting for us."

"You are right. Lets get going Bakato."

We walk off to the baths again and once its time to go to the changing rooms, he heads off to the male one and I follow him once Chachamaru gives me my costume.

"Why are you following me your loliness."

"Don't call me your loliness. And I'm following you because I'm not getting ambushed by your slave or those pack of moneys."

He deadpan looks me and we continue to the changing rooms. He must find it strange me following him here but I don't care what he thinks because I have already decided that this baka is my servant.

We get to these changing rooms where he starts stripping his clothes like I'm not here! Exhibitionist!

"So you will just do that without caring about anyone being here?"

"Embarrassed? I would love to see your embarrassed face Eva-san. But for now lets just get changed for a bath."

As I was about to reply, we hear a scream.

[ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DIE NEGI DIE!]

"What the hell was that?"

He asks me, that sounded like that ape.

"The ape Kagurazaka most likely."

I laugh out as a reply. She can scream loud for us to hear from here.

"Ape haha. Yes she can act like an ape. But I still like Asu-san."

"What like romantically?"

Wait why did I say that? I just blurted that out before even thinking.

"Jealous are we Eva-san? You are the only girl I have ever kissed on the lips. You took my lipginity."

"Your what?"

He says words I don't understand. I bet that word isn't even a real word. He certainly is mental enough to make words up like this.

"My lips virginity. My lipginity. I thought that it was obvious. You stole my lipginity and I bet you want my virginity. Say Eva-san, are you a virgin?"

I do a spit take at his words! I am one but I'm not telling him that.

"No I'm not!"

"You are a liar. You have a giveaway when you lie. Don't worry Eva-san, its normal to be a virgin at your age...wait 600 years old and a virgin..."

I knew he was going to do this!

"Well at least I had kissed people before you!"

"Who? Tell me who you had kissed before me."

"Its none of your business. What I have done and haven't done isn't your business."

He rolls his eyes and continues getting undressed, I suppose I should do the same. I take off my my clothes and slip into my costume before he could see anything I have to offer him, I mean offer.

But once he takes everything off besides his underwear, he looks at me with a blush on his face, why is he blushing?

"C-C-Could you t-turn around w-while I-I put on my t-trunks?"

Aah so under all that sarcasm is a shy person is there? I'm not going to turn around for him.

"No. Show me what you got."

"Y-You are a pervert!"

My eye twitches, he has to stop calling me a pervert. He says I'm a loli and pervert!

"Just take them off already!"

"Ugh, fine. You know Eva-san, I've never been a situation quite like this before."

He in one swift movement takes his underwear off and puts on his trunks. But I did see something that I find interesting...hmmmm, so Bakato would have uses in the bedroom also.

"Ready your loliness?"

"I told you not to call me that! But yes I am ready your bakaness."

His eye twitches a little, hahaha, still got it.

He grabs my hand again and we go to the bath. Holding my hand is a little weird. I've not really done this for a long time, much less enjoyed it when I did do it. We get to the bath where the ape is chasing the boya, the Konoe brat and the human girl roommates of Bakato are also glaring at me. Hmph losing to real competition. I am the only one here who could truly understand the baka with us both being old by these peoples standards.

"Bakato! Capture Negi!"

The ape yelled out, Bakato sprung into action by letting go of my hand and chased after the boya with impressive speeds for a human. Actually he isn't human, but he is human now. Really confusing. Bakato captures the boya who is trying to get away but to no avail.

"Good Bakato. Throw him in the water."

"Yes Asu-san!"

He picks the boya up and throws him in the water. Hmph a little funny.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The boya let out a scream, stupid kid. Its only bath water.

"Thanks Bakato. He wont run now."

"No problem Asu-san."

Bakato went over and sat in the water next to the Konoe brat. I decide to sit next to him as I don't want to sit next to these beasts.

"Hey Ma-chan, why did Eva-chan change with you?"

He adopts a sad look and his eyes start tearing up while sniffling...what is he going to do now?

"She made me! She watched me undress while calling me damaged goods like Negi-san before! She was undressing me with her eyes then she just undressed me physically. I thought she was going to rape me! She called me dirty while watching me undress. Kono-chan I was scared."

"That's a load of crap!"

I yell out! He can't say things like that! Those monkeys might believe him and turn on me, although I could get Chachamaru to finish them off.

"Its ok Ma-chan. She can't hurt you anymore, I am here now."

She hugged him into her stupid chest. He sends me a little smirk while I glare right back. Little bastard.

"Oh right, Kaede-san is coming here soon."

"Kaede-chan? Why is she coming here?"

The Konoe brat questions the little lying bastard.

"Because when I was making a phone call, she was outside and I invited her so we could bond as classmates."

He's good at lying to these people, I will give him that.

"Oh I see. Who was you making a phone call to?"

"My publisher. He sent me a message asking me about when I was going to finish my latest book."

Yeah good lying skills but he can't fool me with his bad acting.

"So when is your next book coming out Ma-chan?"

He gets into a thinking pose while I see that ape is giving the boya a bath. Such a child. He can't even bathe himself. He has to have his pet ape bathe him.

"Hmmm, I am actually nearly finished. So maybe a week or so. Depends on if I can get some serious writing done."

"Good! I can't wait to read it Ma-chan. Give me a copy ok?"

"I will Kono-chan. If you want a copy then I will give you one."

She nods and we get into silence, well the ape and the boya are making lots of noise. As for myself, Bakato and the four humans along with Chachamaru are enjoying a peaceful relaxing bath.

* * *

"Hello Makoto-sama."

The voice of the ninja girl brought me back to reality. Aah I was having fun in my imagination. Thinking of Bakato doing things to me...for me...not sexually...I wouldn't do things with him. He would probably make a joke of it anyway.

"Hello Kaede-san."

She sat down next to me, how the hell is she in middle school with a figure like that? Her breasts and her height suggest at least high school age, not middle school age.

"Kaede-chan, why did you call Ma-chan, Makoto-sama?"

The Konoe brat brought that up. Its because ninja girl is into hardcore S&M hahaha.

"Because it my duty to...help Makoto-sama. As a student of 3A, it is something I take very seriously de gozaru."

I still like my S&M theory better. It sounds more plausible than that lie. Why call Bakato, sama if she takes being a student serious? She really needs to think about her lies.

"Kaede-chan, you sure are a little weird but ok! If you want to call Ma-chan, Makoto-sama then I guess it isn't any of my business."

How is it that these fools believe that lie!? They are very stupid.

"Makoto-sama, may I ask if Eva did anything while I was absent de gozaru?"

He then fed her that vicious lie he told the Konoe brat and the cheerleading idiots. Through all of that, her glare got harsher and harsher. By the end of his stupid lie, if looks could kill then she would of been trying to kill me. But she wouldn't succeed.

"And that's what she did Kaede-san. I-I was scared of losing my virginity by rape."

I'm going to throttle him. One day people are going to come after me because of him. If that happens then if I'm going down, I'm taking him with me.

"Eva, I have to say that if you do that again, I will stop you by any means necessary."

Did she just threaten me? She couldn't kill me even if she tried.

"Oh ninja girl. Bakato likes having me around so if you kill me then by extension you would be hurting him."

Ninja girl turns her eyes from me to Bakato.

"Is that true de gozaru?"

"W-Well I guess so. Yes Eva-san is fun to have around, if only to tease."

"I understand de gozaru. However if she does become a danger to your life, I will take hers."

Being threatened by her is it? I have Bakato wrapped around my little finger. If I wanted Bakato to protect me from her then he will. Because whether he wants to admit this or not, he needs me. I am certain with all the crap that happens around here, he will be needing his powers back sooner or later and I am the only one that will be able to give him a Pactio. I don't see him kissing the boya, what a disturbing thought.

"Kaede-chan I know you like taking your ninja duties and student duties seriously but you can't go and threaten Eva-chan."

The human Misa spoke to ninja girl.

"Yes I know that. I was only having a joke with her de gozaru."

A joke? I didn't find it funny personally.

"This class surely is fun~"

Bakato practically sang out, I don't find these bunch of fools fun. Its very boring and only he makes it a little fun.

Soon after the ape finish scrubbing the boya down, they came over and joined us. The boya wants to ask Bakato something, presumably about magic. Its written all over his face.

The ape also seems to want to talk to Bakato. Pretty popular isn't he? Well how can you be popular when a mindless beast and a brat want to talk about things they don't understand? It is true that between the conversations Bakato and I have had over these past two days, he gives the impression of knowing more than he is letting on. I, however would know more than him because I'm more experienced. But that's not to say Bakato is completely useless.

The ninja girl also takes little looks at me so at one point to annoy her, I stroked his arm ever so delicately, the results of that was she looked like she was going to kill me. Chachamaru on the other hand has been having a conversation with the boya. Not interested in there conversation.

"So who is sleeping in our room again?"

The human, Madoka said to us all. I could care less. I'm staying in that place, it looks better than my cottage. Even if I have to share with mindless animals and Bakato and his demon cat.

"We are! That's me, Konoka and Negi."

"I'm also staying fools, along with Chachamaru."

Everyone turns to me with a look of shock besides Bakato as I've already told him this.

"E-Eva-chan you want to stay in our room?"

Sakurako questions me.

"Yes fool. Its a place I want to sleep."

"Is it because Makoto-kun is there?"

She sounds a little angry, I'm not denying that's a factor but I just want to sleep on that waterbed.

"And if it was? What would you do?"

I sneer at her, she narrows her eyes at me. Hmph these pathetic humans.

"Well if you are sleeping in our room then you can sleep on my waterbed, I will sleep in Makoto-kun's bed. We can't really trust you not to do anything. Like kissing him on the first day."

Aww poor beast is jealous. Well its time to make her more jealous, aah this is fun. Not had this much fun in a while.

I jump onto the baka's lap and force my lips onto his, this is the forth time in two days now.

[KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?]

Everyone screamed at me besides Chachamaru and the boya. I smirk into the baka's and my kiss. Ninja girl looks pissed off, the ape and Konoe brat look angry as do the other three beasts.

I break the kiss, his blushing face is the first thing I look at. I feel eyes on me, lots of disgusting human eyes. Ugh I hate these humans.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

The ape roared at me with such angry evident on her face.

"What was that ape?"

"DON'T CALL ME AN APE!"

I snicker at her, she then pushes me off Bakato's lap! Damn ape, I was enjoying sitting there. Mindless ape.

"Are you alright Eva-san?"

Bakato said in a caring tone to me. He also offered me a hand to sit up which I took.

"I'm fine. The mindless ape didn't hurt me."

The ape then glared at Bakato.

"Aren't you even a little angry at the fact that Eva-chan kissed you again?"

"I guess a little. But not as mad as the first time since that was my first kiss."

"You are crazy Bakato. Eva-chan has kissed you twice and you aren't mad this time? Last time you was angry at her, this time you are laid back about it."

Bakato just smiled at her. I bet he enjoyed it if that blush was any indication. I enjoyed it a little. I actually enjoy kissing him? What is wrong with me? Three out of the four times we have kissed I was the one to initiate it, not him. I can't help but feel a little strange. I don't even know why I kissed him myself, something was telling me to do it the first time, the second time was because he made me feel good with his words and this time was to make these fools feel jealous.

"Wow I never expected you all to be here so late at night. Hello Negi-sensei."

A voice from behind us. We turn and see...that shotacon. Haha give us some entertainment. Bakato and I have a little wager on how long it takes the boya and this shotacon to kiss. He has a month while I have two weeks.

"So Eva-san, thinking about our bet?"

Bakato whispered this to me and I nodded a little while smirking.

"Yes Bakato. Still the same that if you win I become your servant for a week and if I win you become mine?"

"Correct Eva-san."

The boya then looks at shotacon Queen.

"H-Hello Iincho-san. What b-brings you h-here?"

She looks at the boya with a huge blush. Just kiss him already! Bakato needs to become my willing slave for a week!

"I came to bathe Negi-sensei. But to find you here at this time is a great pleasure. Let me wash your back."

Shotacon got into the water and grabbed the kid and got behind him and with sponge in hand, started washing his back, poor kid looks uncomfortable.

"I love washing your back Negi-sensei~"

That is creepy. She has ditched the sponge and just started rubbing his back with her hands. Everyone is looking on with a scared touch to there faces. Even I'm a little scared. Shota-Queen is a little freaky. Just imagining what she must be imagining is a scary thought.

"I'm going to win Bakato."

"You haven't won yet Eva-san."

We smirk to one another. I'm not losing to Bakato in this fight. Even if I have to force these idiots to kiss, I wont lose.

"I can't wait to go on this Kyoto trip Negi-sensei. Lets explore together."

Shota-Queen spoke up after 45 minutes of molesting...I mean washing the boya's back.

"Neither can I! Too bad its two weeks away. I wanted to go as soon as possible but something's come up and the trip was delayed."

Aah that trip I can't go on. Not that I'm bothered anymore. Its just Kyoto. Been there, done that. As I'm thinking this, Bakato seems to have stiffened a little. Whats wrong with him? Not that I care.

"Negi-sensei, shall I buy you some souvenirs from Kyoto?"

"That would be nice Iincho-san."

"Aah! I will buy Negi-sensei lots and lots of different souvenirs! So many he wont know what to do with them all!"

That sounds like buying his love.

"W-Why a-a-are we g-going to Kyoto?"

Bakato spoke with a hesitant voice? He never speaks like that unless embarrassed or just being a general idiot.

I also notice that Konoe brat has gone quiet.

"For a class trip of course Nakashima-san."

Shota-Queen answered him.

"W-W-Why there? W-Why not someplace else? There a-are tones o-o-of better places t-than Kyoto."

"Because there might be a clue there to my fathers disappearance in Kyoto."

Negi-brat came over and whispered this out of earshot of Shota-Queen.

"O-O-Oh I see. W-W-Well I'm getting out. S-See you a-all later. G-G-Got s-stuff to do."

Before anyone could question it, Bakato got out of the water and went straight for the changing rooms.

"Whats wrong with Bakato?"

The ape spoke up, everyone shrugged except the Konoe brat who is just being really quiet now. She knows something.

"Hey Konoka. Since you know Bakato the most, you must know the reason for that little odd behaviour."

"I-I don't know anything about that."

Not very convincing. She obviously knows something about this strange behaviour, not that I care. If the baka is depressed then I don't care. Not my problem.

"Konoka, you know something don't you?"

"N-No Asuna. I don't know why Ma-chan got out. H-He said he has things to do. So that's why he got out, right?"

"Konoka...you aren't very good at lying."

Her eyes shoot open. If she knows something then I want to know it, could give me a little clue to his other half as it where.

"I can't say Asuna. If I did, Ma-chan might be angry with me. Sorry I can't say anything."

"Fine, I will go and ask the baka myself."

The ape gets out the water and rushes to the changing rooms. Such an ape. I will just demand Bakato to tell me, if he wont, I have my trump card. The human girl cheerleader Sakurako also got out of the water and rushed to the changing rooms. A shakedown on Bakato.

"Konoka-san, Makoto-san comes from Kyoto originally, correct?"

The boya questions the Konoe brat who nods.

"W-Well sort of. He moved there with his...never mind. Anyway yes Ma-chan is sort of from Kyoto. He said before Kyoto, he didn't really have a place to live since he was abandoned by his parents at a young age."

Bakato was abandoned huh, just how young are we talking? A hundred plus years ago or just a few years ago? I'm going to go with the hundred plus years. If it was a few years ago then he most likely wouldn't be bothered.

"Oh that's awful. To be abandoned at a young age. So does he not have any family?"

The boya questions, the Konoe brat doesn't make eye contact.

"Not that I know of. Like I said, he was abandoned by his parents."

That could be a lie he told her. I have no way of really proving if that is true without knowing exactly who he is, however ninja girl seems to know about Bakato. I could force the information out of her.

"Well shall we get out of the bath?"

The boya suggests, I just get out the bath before anyone can reply. I go back to the changing rooms where I see Bakato looking at a locket.

"Bakato. Care to explain the reason you left? And where is the ape and the other one?"

He puts the locket away and looks at me.

"What are you talking about? I don't have to tell you why I left. And for Asu-san and who else you said, no one has come here."

"We could do this little song and dance again or you could just tell me. Something to do with your friends death right? I figured it out, your friend must of died in Kyoto, that's why you don't want to go."

"Yes something like that. But Eva-san, I need to go you know? If Kono-chan is going, I need to go to protect her. She will be in danger, I figured out that Eishun-san must of sent her here because of people that might try and use her for her incredible magical power."

The Konoe brats magical power huh...

"Eva-san, before going to Kyoto, I need to make a Pactio with you."

Did he just say that? Its about time.

"Hmph, so you need me now do you?"

"Please Eva-san. I need them back. I don't want them back, but I need my magic back."

"Why now? Because of Kyoto? What's so dangerous there?"

He avoids my gaze.

"Its not only what's there, its what happened there."

What happened there? What does that mean?

"So what did happen there then?"

"Before I sealed my powers, some people targeted myself because I am the son of a certain person. But because of that, someone I cared about very much lost their life."

Baka sounds sad, hmmmm...

"Fine lets make a Pactio then."

"Thank you Eva-san. But not now. I want to enjoy my last little bit of freedom. Lets do it in a week, that way it will give me a week to get the feel of magic before going back to Kyoto. Out of practice and all that."

Bakato sure does surprise me.

"Remember what you said, you would reveal all to me?"

"I will. I promise to reveal everything about me next week. If you can wait a week then I will reveal everything about me. No playing games, since you're doing something for me, its the least I can do."

He said that without hesitation. He must really be planning to reveal all to me.

"You will also reveal about your friend?"

Not that I care but knowing gives me more knowledge on him.

"Yes, I will tell you about her."

"Good. You know I am actually feeling excited. What kind of card will you get from this? It really gets the blood pumping doesn't it?"

He rolls his eyes and nods.

"Yeah, it really does. Even though I don't want to become immortal again...ehehe did I say immortal? I mean immoral ehehe. Anyway yes I hope I get a strong card."

Immortal? He is going to become immortal? Like myself then. Servant forever advantage me.

"So you are immortal then? Stupid Bakato, revealing things like this to me. But immortal huh, you are going to be my servant forever."

He bursts out crying. Such a wimp.

"I-I-I don't w-want to be y-your s-s-servant f-f-forever!"

"So dramatic. But yes a servant forever is good. Hahahaha! You and I will be linked always."

I flash him an evil smile while he starts shaking. A playmate forever. Yes welcome to Eva's fun house Bakato, population you.

"N-No, Eva-san. I-I can't take it forever."

"I'm getting dressed. If you whine like this forever, I will punish you."

He releases a breath but I ignore his stupidity. I get dress, I feel his baka eyes on me. Little pervert is watching me get dressed.

"Like what you see Bakato?"

I sneer at him, he rolls his eyes again.

"Oh yeah. I'm a lolicon who loves your loli body Eva-san."

Sarcastic bastard. Being sarcastic with someone who is going to help him. Stupid Bakato.

I get dressed rather quickly, once I gather my costume and such I turn to the baka.

"Ready Eva-san?"

"Yes, its getting late so I'm going to bed soon."

"Ok Eva-san. Anyhow lets go. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us again. Would you like to hold my hand?"

Shaking my head to his answer makes him sigh.

"Not really Bakato."

"Fine your loss."

We leave the changing rooms and walk for about a minute or so before we get outside to see everyone is waiting for us.

"Bakato. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Asu-san. Why do you ask?"

"Because you was acting weird when the Kyoto trip was mentioned."

"Was I? Must be your imagination."

The ape doesn't look satisfied with that answer. The Konoe brat then holds my Bakato's arm...damn it I don't mean my Bakato! He isn't mine, I don't want him! He pisses me off.

"Are you really ok Ma-chan?"

"I'm fine Kono-chan. Don't worry about me."

"Good. I was worried you know? Don't worry me like that Ma-chan."

Bakato hugs her, she looks shocked.

"I'm sorry Kono-chan. You know about why I did leave suddenly though right?"

"Yes I know. I didn't tell anyone either, so don't worry about that."

"Thanks Kono-chan."

They break there stupid hug, but I notice that ninja girl has gone to hide in the shadows again. Hmph, seems like she really intends to 'protect' Bakato. More like stalking if you ask me.

The cheerleader also known as Sakurako goes to Bakato and takes his unoccupied arm to my annoyance.

"Say Ma-chan, are you going to come to Kyoto? Even after that incident...I would still like you to come...we could look around together...like a date maybe..."

Taking her on a date? Don't think so.

"Yes I'm going to Kyoto. Couldn't let you go without me Kono-chan."

"Yay! I'm glad you are coming!"

We all then went back to the dorms. We split off from Shota-Queen who hugged the brat quite tightly, the ape had to pull her off. We didn't really talk while walking back. The cheerleader talked with Bakato a little but that's about it. Ninja girl also left sometime later, just before we near the dorm room.

We get to the dorm room and go inside.

I follow Bakato to his bed, that sounds wrong. Bakato and I sit on his bed with Konoe brat and the ape. Chachamaru is talking with the boya, others are on there beds on the stupid laptop things.

"Asuna, you know that card Negi-kun gave you? Can I see it again?"

"Wait Kono-chan, what card are you talking about?"

The ape pulls out her Pactio card, Konoe points to that.

"Negi-kun gave her that card and said he would give me one. But I didn't do the thing right because I only kissed him on the cheek. It was a little weird though, something feels different since then."

Bakato glares at the boya who shrinks away. If he yells at the boya I want to be there, it would be funny to see.

"You don't need a card like that Kono-chan."

"Ooh why Ma-chan? It looks cool."

"Because you don't need one. But if you really want one, then one day I will give you one."

Her eyes brighten up. So he intends to make a Pactio with her one day then.

"Really Ma-chan!? You can make cards like that too?"

"I can yes. But Kono-chan, those things aren't all they are cracked up to be. However if you are still insisting with it then I will give you one someday."

"Yay! Thank you Ma-chan! I would rather kiss you than Negi-kun, no offence Negi-kun!"

"No offence taken Konoka-san."

She kisses Bakato's cheek to which he blushes at.

"W-What was that for Kono-chan? Not that I didn't like it mind you."

"That is for my future card! I bet the card you give me will be super cool looking."

If she only knew. If she has deep feelings for Bakato then she could gain a rare Artifact. Yeah a strong Artifact alright.

"You know Ma-chan. I just thought, to make this card...we would have to...you know...kiss."

"T-That's right Kono-chan. W-We w-w-would have to k-kiss."

"W-Well t-t-that w-would be f-f-fine with me Ma-chan. W-Wo-Would y-you want to k-k-kiss me?"

Really shy. Its only a kiss.

"I-I-I would w-want to k-kiss you. I-I have f-for a while now. E-Ever since b-back then..."

He admitted that to her, she gains an idiotic smile.

"Me too! I want you to be my first kiss! I wish I could have been your first..."

Konoe glares at me a little. What's the big deal? It was only a little kiss. Four little kisses but still only a kiss.

"Oh Kono-chan. I will still be your first kiss! Even if you wasn't my first, doesn't mean it wont be any less special to me."

"Mmmmhmmm, you are correct Ma-chan."

The cheerleader came over and sat on the bed while facing Bakato.

"So Makoto-kun, you can really make cool cards like that?"

"I can Sakurako-san. However I wont make them with just anyone. Only people that, can handle them."

Well that's one up on the kid. He will just make a Pactio with anyone, he made one with an ape. You should only really make Pactio's with people you can trust and such.

"B-But you could make one with me right? I wouldn't mind kissing you."

His mouth hangs open at the beasts words.

"K-K-Kissing Sakurako-san...w-we o-only met j-just yesterday."

"Yes but you only met Eva-chan yesterday and you have kissed her twice."

She is really jealous. Poor beast. So does that mean, she has a crush on Bakato? Hahahaha, a crush on that idiot. Why would anyone get a crush on him? He is Bakato from planet baka and has come to impart his baka wisdom on these beasts.

"While true, that was her fault."

I glare at him, he smirks back at me.

"Say Ma-chan, these cards...what do they do exactly?"

Bakato, the ape and the brat Negi do spit takes. Its only natural that they are curious about it.

"They are just cards. That's all they are Kono-chan. They don't really do anything."

He lies to them, they don't look convinced.

"You can't lie to me Ma-chan. I see through all of your lies."

Well not all of them. He can lie about his age and the fact magic exists to her.

"I'm telling you the truth. They don't really do anything. They just look good, yes that's all they are."

She still doesn't look convinced.

"I will believe you for now Ma-chan. However I want to know about them one day, ok? You will tell me about them one day wont you Ma-chan?"

"I will tell you about them one day. For now, it doesn't really matter. Anyway onto bigger things."

Bigger things? I swear if he mentions anything about me being a loli now then I will punch him. His slave isn't here now. I will attack him if this is about me now.

"What bigger things?"

"I have to write my book! You know my fans will be waiting!"

We all sweatdrop, he goes under his bed and pulls out...a laptop.

"I thought you couldn't use a laptop."

I state this to him, he powers it up.

"I never said I couldn't use it, I said I couldn't use it well. I can write my stories on there and look up a little bit of information. My publisher wants me to send an email of the script to him, however I don't know how to do that."

The Konoe brat then moves to sit next to him.

"You really don't know how to?"

"No. Stuff like this is weird to me. I'm going to get Chisame-san to teach me how to do this soon. My publisher keeps asking me and asking me, however I don't know how to send emails. I never bothered to get an email account."

"I can help you with that. While I'm not Chisame-chan, I still know how to send emails."

He turns to her with a creepy smile, damn why am I here again? Oh yes the water bed, think of this bed...I feel relaxed on this bed. So nice.

"Y-You will?"

"Of course I will! I can make email accounts and send emails."

"Oh thank you Kono-chan! I love you!"

The Konoe brat starts blushing. What's the big deal? He only said I love you, he didn't even mean it in that way. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it in that way. Even if he did then I'm not even bothered.

"I-I love you too. Now pass me this laptop Ma-chan."

"Ok! Here you go. Please do it for me."

He passes her the laptop and starts doing whatever on that. Everyone else has seemed to gotten into different conversations. I don't really care what about. Trivial human stuff most likely, nothing of importance.

* * *

"Say Eva-san, you should wear gothic lolita. I bet you would look really good in gothic lolita clothing."

Bakato said after 20 minutes of no one talking to me.

"I do mostly wear that sort of clothing, however...I will be making you wear some gothic clothing."

"Gothic clothing? What all black with chains and such."

"Precisely. It will be a little more than that though. You know, you and I are going to become the King and Queen of the night. Hahaha, we will make a name for ourselves, together we will rule supreme hahaha."

He backs away a little. No one is even paying attention to us. It seems now that everyone bar the Konoe brat and myself along with Bakato have opted to play on some video game system on that huge television set.

"I don't want to rule supreme."

"You don't have a choice. As my servant, you will have to follow my every order."

This is going to be fun. I have always wanted someone with free will to follow my every order. Chachamaru doesn't count and neither does Chachazero. Bakato will be mine forever...

"Yes I suppose but I'm not going to kill anyone in your name."

"Oh Bakato, I would never force you to kill anyone. Perhaps that might change in the future."

"Ummm, what are you talking about exactly?"

The Konoe brat cut into our conversation.

"Eva-san thinks I'm going to become her slave forever if Iincho kisses Negi-san in these next two weeks."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because while in class today, we made a little bet with one another. The bet was, if Iincho kisses Negi-san within these next two weeks, I will become Eva-sans willing servant for a week and if its past those two weeks but before the month is over then she becomes my servant."

What he said wasn't a lie either. That was our bet.

"But what happens if Negi-kun doesn't kiss Iincho at all in that period?"

"Hmmm, well we have decided to flip a coin. Yes if heads its me who wins and tails Eva-san wins."

She seems to accept that answer.

"So you have this bet with Eva-san then...hmmm Ma-chan is this what you and Eva-san talk about during class?"

"Sometimes. Other times we talk about the class where Eva-san passes judgment on everyone."

He makes me sound like the bad one! He does the same thing! Not to my extent but he still judges everyone! Of course he always says nice stuff about the Konoe brat. Its like he is in love with her or something...that could be true. He does mention her in our conversations a lot and she seems to have a strong love for Bakato, so it certainly is possible that...

"Eva-chan, you shouldn't pass judgment on people like that."

I growl at the Konoe brat.

"I can do what I want Konoe brat."

"Well you can't judge people from the class. We are all friends in 3A, that includes you Eva-chan."

Little girl doesn't know who she is dealing with.

"None of you are my friends. The only person I tolerate is Bakato. Besides that, you are all a bunch of air heads."

I chuckle out. Hehe Konoe brat looks sad.

"Don't say things like that Eva-san. Everyone in class are friends with one another. Even if you don't think they are, everyone in class is your friend."

"Ma-chan is right Eva-chan. Even if you are mean, 3A is a class that are always there for one another."

I can literally hear the super hero music in the background. Such fools.

"Whatever. You both believe that if it makes you feel better. But I will say this, do you honestly know all of your classmates true natures."

While saying that to both of them, my eyes are on Bakato who glares at me. Aw does he not want her to know what he is? Too bad, if I tell her it will be on a whim and nothing more. I'm not going to outright tell her.

"What does that mean? I know pretty much everyone in class is what they seem, right?"

"You are right Kono-chan. Eva-san must be talking about herself and her weird problems. I think she might need a specialist to help her."

I'm going to kill him! He is saying I'm mental! That brat laughs when he said that! Ugh! Just go away!

"M-Most likely. Anyway Ma-chan you are all set. I've set this email account up for you and sent what you have done so far."

"Did you read some Kono-chan before sending the unfinished manuscript?"

She nods slowly.

"I-I might of r-read the f-first few pages."

"I see. Oh Kono-chan, we eating together again with Asu-san tomorrow at the...ummmm, the...Chao Bao Zi again?"

"Yes! Its like something we are going to do everyday. Saves me cooking in the morning."

I'm going to cut in here, if he is buying the Konoe brat and the ape lunch, he can do the same for me.

"I will also becoming on your lunch."

Those two turn to me with a shocked expression.

"Y-You want to come with us Eva-chan?"

"I do. Bakato, buy me lunch. Preferably something nice."

"Sure Eva-san! Yes the more the merrier!"

So it was decided that I will be going also. Normally I wouldn't care about what the air headed beasts do during lunch, however if its a free meal then, I'm all for it!

Some hours later, the beasts started going into the there beds, save for myself and Bakato and the ape. The Konoe brat has fallen asleep cuddling Bakato in his bed. The human Sakurako tried to make me sleep in her bed, but I just said I'm sleeping here and after several failed attempts to get me out of bed, she went to her own bed.

The boya has also gone to sleep on a spare waterbed the Bakato forgot to mention that can be pulled down from an empty wall. Apparently it is a guest bed he asked to be added on an occasion like this but that's only a double bed since its for guests.

Chachamaru has plugged herself in and is in the corner. By now everyone is asleep besides Bakato and ape and me.

"You know Bakato. Could you tell me why you gave up magic?"

The ape asks.

"You want to know why?"

"I do. I've been curious since we talked about Pactio's at lunch. Negi seems to like having magic yet you seem to despise it. So I was just curious as to why."

He takes a little breath.

"The reason I gave up magic is because it became a burden. My power made me into a different person. When I was younger, I thought I was invincible and challenged everyone with any type of magical power to a fight."

"Why did you do that?"

I'm also curious to this.

"Because I wanted to impress a certain someone. I could never measure up to his standards. I wasn't good enough in his eyes, and now I've gave up my power, I must be a disappointment hahaha, not that I care."

"Who is he exactly?"

I let that slip. I didn't want to become involved with this conversation, just sit on the sidelines.

"My father. You could say that he isn't like a normal father. Strength in my family means everything. Not from my mother of course as she is a good person but from my father, if you wasn't strong then he didn't care about you. He only cared if you could destroy your enemy, that's why I left in the end, because I didn't want to measure up to his expectations anymore. I wanted to live a life where I could do anything I want and not impress him."

"It sounds like your dad is a bastard. Making his children fight to impress him."

"You could say he is the King of all bastards Asu-san."

What does that mean? Sure his father sounds a little sick in the head, however why say he is the King...

"Do you know where your family is?"

The ape asks.

"Oh I know where they are, however they don't know where I am. And I don't want them to know. Not that they care anyway."

"Sorry I brought that up Makoto. That might have been a little insensitive of me to ask."

I am happy she did bring it up. I'm coming close to finding out his secret.

"Don't worry about it Asuna-chan. This was a long time ago now. Anyway, shall we get to sleep? Another school day tomorrow."

The ape nods and is lying down next to the Konoe brat, and soon after falls asleep.

"I know what you are thinking Eva-san, and no I'm not telling you until next week."

Damn it!

"Fine don't tell me. I can wait a week. I'm not an impatient child."

In our lying down position he looks at me with a kind smile...what is he up to now?

"Good night Eva-san. Have a nice dream of whatever you consider a nice dream."

"You too Bakato. Are you going to dream of me?"

I smirk at him, however he smirks at me also.

"Oh yeah. I will be having a sex dream of you and I."

I blush embarrassed but then I just put my head on the pillow, he does the same and goes to sleep almost instantly...but today has been so strange. I've blushed to this baka god knows how many times now...why have I been...oh no. I'm not am I? I am! I'm getting a crush on the baka!

* * *

**Well that's another chapter. Next chapter will have a little fight between Makoto and a certain someone but he wont have his powers back next chapter and Makoto doesn't know how to use Magica Erebea yet but he will learn it from Evangeline. Some people wanted Setsuna and Ku Fei so yes they can be in the harem. As for Negi I still haven't figured out the pairing yet so if anyone has any suggestions then please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Makoto vs Ku Fei**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Hmmm I feel Kono-chan next to me. Last night I told Asu-san and Eva-san about my father. Of course I didn't reveal who that is however. But still I can't believe that I have to go to Kyoto after all these years. And making a Pactio with Eva-san, I didn't think I would need to do it so soon.

I had been hoping on never making a Pactio with her but deep down, I knew that I would have to make one with her one day but I didn't expect it too be so soon. However I have a week left. I would need a week to get used to the power again so its a good thing that this trip is in two weeks time.

"Mmmm...Bakato...my slave..."

I blush at Eva-sans words. The way she said it was a little dirty. Sounds like she is having a good dream of me being her slave, maybe its her sexual slave. She was acting weird yesterday.

She blushed quite a bit during our trip to the bath. Ooh that was fun. Making her all flustered, under all that evilness she is actually a nice cute girl. Although I could have done without the part when she forced herself on me again. I wonder why she is like that? But speaking of Eva-san, her head is currently on my chest and her hands are wrapped around my body, its like I'm a hug pillow for her.

I look over to Kono-chan, damn even asleep she is super cute. What is it about Kono-chan that makes you feel better? She gives off an air of calmness and serenity. Its impossible not to be happy when she is around.

"...Bakato...hit Negi..."

Did Asu-san just say hit Negi-san? She is dreaming about me hitting Negi-san? What a weird dream to have.

"...Ma-chan...don't...go...not...again...please..."

Poor Kono-chan. It sounds like she is having a dream about me leaving her. I wont leave her again, unless...no I can't leave her again. Even if she finds out about me, would I leave? Could I leave? Should I leave? So many questions I don't have the answers too.

"Ma-chan!"

Kono-chan shot up and spoke my name in a desperate way.

"Its ok Kono-chan, I'm here."

I speak calmly. She latches onto me and sobs into my chest.

"Why are you crying Kono-chan? Please don't cry."

"I-I had a d-dream t-that you left a-again. Please don't go."

As I thought. She was having a dream of me leaving, it really affected her more than I thought it would.

"I am sorry Kono-chan. I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere."

"Really? Last time you said that also. You promised not to leave me but you did."

"That's because I wasn't thinking clearly. Everything at that time was just too much. I couldn't be around anyone after that. It was me being stupid. But I'm back now! Better than ever!"

She giggles cutely at me, I love Kono-chan's cute little giggles.

"I guess you are."

She sounded a little sad then.

"Say Kono-chan, why don't you come with me and the cheerleading trio and the loli here to the city of Mahora on the weekend?"

"Y-Yes! That sounds fun. We could do all sorts of things like clothes shopping, karaoke and other things like that."

Even though we have a karaoke machine in here and well I haven't bought Kono-chan clothes, there are a lot in here for the cheerleading trio as I've and all the class have dubbed them. I have yet to see them in cheerleading clothes yet, I bet those girls would look good in those clothes...

"Yeah, and of course I will pay for everything for my cute Kono-chan."

The cute Kono-chan blushes bright red. Right now is a good time, I wish this could just last. Me and Kono-chan together...yeah that isn't going to happen. I can't see Kono-chan having a crush on me. We are good friends, even best friends...but Kono-chan loving me? I really wish she would, in all my life, I don't think I've ever met someone like Kono-chan and that's saying something for someone my age.

She really is so sweet and innocent and cute. Like her cuteness could kill me its that awesome!

"Mmmmhmmm! You're right Ma-chan! You will pay for everything for me."

She waved her hand infront of my face, however for a brief moment her hand glowed. So Negi-san has activated the power in her blood has he? Ugh stupid kid. I will really have to protect Kono-chan now. Perhaps making a Pactio with her wouldn't be such a bad idea.

It will certainly help her, however I'm still feeling on edge about that whole Pactio deal. She doesn't need to be dragged into the magical world. Besides she isn't a fighter, she is...well she is a motherly kind of girl. Someone who will look after everyone and even if she was brought into a fight. I don't see her trying anything but a half hearted attack since she is such a sweet soul.

But Pactio's, I wouldn't mind making one with someone one day. Like I said to Eva-san, I haven't found anyone to make a Pactio with yet. But at this school anything is certainly possible.

"Ma-chan...you know, I heard Negi-kun and Asuna talking the other day about something strange."

Kono-chan heard them talk?

"What about?"

"Well they was saying all these words like magic power and Pactio whatever that is and other things to do with magic. And just yesterday, while in the changing room of the bath, I heard them say something about you knowing so much about Pactio's."

I'm going to kill them both. They talk about it when Kono-chan is around, that's it, Negi-san is dead, Asu-san is too cute to kill but torture perhaps.

"Oh they said something about me knowing about something called a Pactio did they?"

"W-Well it was Negi-kun who brought it up but Asuna seemed to understand what was going on. So what is it exactly?"

"I don't know. They said I knew something called a Pactio. I know it means an agreement in Latin. But beyond that, I have no idea on what they could mean."

I didn't lie to her, I just didn't tell the full truth.

"Oh you know Latin? I never knew that."

"W-Well I know a little Latin. I'm not an expert in it."

"But magic...that would be cool."

She wants magic? She really wants that stupid magic stuff? It isn't worth it. Always in danger and always personal loss. Just look what magic has done to people through the ages, even...to me...because of magic...

"So magic huh. What would you do if magic existed Kono-chan?"

She gets into a thinking pose.

"I don't know. Help people with it I guess. Yes I would help people with magic, it would only be right. Helping the helpless and protecting the innocent. So Ma-chan, what would you do with magic, if it existed?"

What I would do...

"Hmmmm, make you fall in love with me! Then take you away to a castle in the sky! That's where we could go and grow old together surrounded by our children and our children's children and if we are lucky, our children's, children's children."

"Sounds good Ma-chan. Yes great grandchildren. Would you want children then Ma-chan?"

"I would one day. If I find someone I love and who loves me then we could get married and have an average life with average jobs but with a more than average love for one another."

Well that was my dream for sometime. But going back to immortality wont let me live like that. Sure I can have kids and they would be immortal also...however I don't know what is going to happen now.

"Sounds really good Ma-chan. I thought you didn't look to the future though."

"Well I don't usually, however that is more of a dream, not looking to the future. Like I say, live in the now. Don't let the future worry you, whatever happens is going to happen. No point worrying about it, live everyday like its your last...because you never know what the future brings."

"Wow that sounds really good. I think I will think like that. Yes everyday is a new day and a new start. Live life to the fullest and never have any regrets."

I nod my head in understand.

"Exactly. Living life to the fullest. No regrets...say Kono-chan, do you want children one day?"

Her face turns a shade of pink, she nods a little.

"I-I-I would one day. If I-I find the r-right guy. Anyway Ma-chan will you do something for me?"

"I would do anything for you."

It is true, Kono-chan wants me to do something for her and I will do it. Kono-chan gets out the bed and went over to a bag of hers...she pulls something out and presented them to me...

"Will you please wear this cat ears headband for me?"

"You want me to cosplay as a cat?"

She nods furiously.

"Please! I think you would look cute with cat ears!"

"W-Well..." she adopts a sad look, "Ok Kono-chan I will cosplay as a cat for you."

Her face turns happy and she hugs me!

"Oh thank you Ma-chan! You have made my day!"

I take the band from her and place it on my head. Only Kono-chan can make me do stuff like this.

"Kyaaaa! You look sooo cute! Wear that all day Ma-chan! Please for me!"

"Ok I will wear it all day. Only for you though Kono-chan."

"Good! Thank you Ma-chan."

She hugs me tight but then moves her head so that it is directly infront of me. She is looking me directly in the eye.

"Ma-chan...Eva-chan has kissed you twice now. Did you like it?"

She wants to know if I liked it? I don't know how to answer that. I don't have anyone to compare to. She just did it but I can't deny the fact that I liked it, even if only a little.

"W-Well I-I guess a little."

She looks a little sad at that answer.

"So you liked Eva-chan's kiss then..."

"Yes I did. However I don't have anything to compare it too. I only liked it because I have no comparison."

She starts nodding her head but suddenly stops.

"Then lets give you a comparison."

What does that mean?

"W-What do you mean Kono-chan?"

I just ask her straight out, she smiles sweetly at me.

"I will kiss you Ma-chan. Lets see who is better, me or Eva-chan."

Is she serious!? Ok I'm not awake am I? Kono-chan didn't suggest that to me did she? I have no idea what to do now. Kissing Kono-chan's sweet little lips. Its not like I haven't thought about it before. She is very attractive and I do want to kiss someone who isn't after my servitude.

"Y-You honestly w-w-want to kiss me...?"

"I do. Kissing Ma-chan will be a good thing. You know I treasure who I give my first kiss to, and I can't think of anyone else I would rather give it too. Yes no one can touch my lips with there's before you, and no one afterwards...only Ma-chan...only you...my Ma-chan..."

She starts moving her head closer to mine. Is she really going to kiss me!? I really want to kiss her right now! Responding to her own head movement, I also move my head closer to her. So close now...just a little closer...a few more inches...

* * *

BITE!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU LITTLE BLOOD SUCKER!"

That loli bitch just bit me! She bit my hand! Damn loli! I was about to kiss Kono-chan! Little bitch needs to stop!

She takes her teeth out of my hand with a little smirk.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"

I roar at this loli vampire! Little loli bitch ruined my moment with Kono-chan!

"Because I have told you, you are my servant. I can only permit who you can and can't kiss. Now the Konoe brat is on the not list as is every girl. So either turn gay or you will just have to kiss me wont you?"

So its been decided that I belong to her? When did that happen!? I recall being a free agent, not Eva-sans little servant boy.

"I hate you Eva-san. Are you doing your job today?"

She gives me a perplexed look, I snicker at her.

"What job? I don't have one."

"Oh don't lie. You have a big job in the animal community, or more specifically the dog community."

"The dog community? What is wrong with that messed up brain of your's this morning?"

I start laughing at this loli.

"Your job is...you give blow jobs to dogs."

Her face turns red with anger while doing a spit take. Ehehe.

"You lick out pussy cats! Oh is that why you have that demon cat of your's? Because you lick her out everyday? Get that pussy Bakato."

Did she just say I lick out Koneko? Little bitch!

"Is that why you have Cha-san? A moving sex toy Eva-san? A willing robot to lick you out while you suck dogs off. How much do you get paid Eva-san? Or do you do it for free?"

We glare at one another but then burst out laughing. Only we could do crazy shit like this and not take it to heart.

"Oh Bakato, you make me laugh."

"And you Eva-san. So funny, I lick out cats."

"And you saying I give blow jobs to dogs, good joke."

We keep laughing to one another but I do notice Kono-chan giving Eva-san a harsh glare. Eva-san though being Eva-san ignores her.

"What the hell was that scream? Oh what's with those cat ears? Are you into cosplay now?"

Asu-san really just said that now? I made a scream like a minute ago. Yet she notices it now? What is wrong with her reaction time?

"Eva-san flipped out and bit me. And for the ears, Kono-chan asked me to wear them because...well I don't know the reason but since my Ojou-sama asked me to do it, I will follow her command."

I show her the bite mark on my hand, she gives Eva-san a disappointed look. While that was going on, Kono-chan just smiles at me with her usual smiles.

"Eva-chan, you can't go around and start biting people. It isn't right Eva-chan. Even if it is Bakato. You can't do that."

"I can do what I want with my servant ape."

Asu-san doesn't like pleased at that little answer. In fact she looks like she is going to punch Eva-san.

"DON'T CALL ME AN APE!"

"Sorry, I meant the boya's pet ape."

"ARGHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU!"

She lunges at Eva-san, however out of the kindness of my heart, I hold her back from Eva-san.

"LET ME GO BAKATO! I WILL KILL HER!"

"Sorry Asu-san I can't! Even if it is Eva-san, you can't hit or kill her."

Eva-san gains a tick mark but before she could saying anything, the kid Negi-san speaks up.

"Ma-Makoto-san! I need to talk to you urgently!"

"Eh? What about?"

Everyone seems to be intrigued but no more than myself. Wonder what he wants? If its to do with magic then I guess I could talk to him. Besides I still have to tell him off for saying stuff about magic infront of Kono-chan.

"Its something very important!"

"Are you going to confess your love for me?"

Everyone besides myself and Eva-san does spit takes. Eva-san just starts chuckling to herself.

"N-No! I wasn't going to do that. But it is urgent."

"Ok. Want to talk now? Or can it wait till later?"

"Preferably now. But I guess it could wait until later."

Obviously it can't wait until later. Kids like Negi-san should just express what they want to say.

"Lets go and talk. Coming Asu-san? Eva-san? I'm guessing that it concerns you both, well not you Eva-san."

She gains a tick mark. I love annoying her. She also loves annoying me. We have a love/hate relationship, she loves me and I hate her! No I don't hate her, I guess I like her.

"I am still going! You do not order me around Bakato. It is the other way around. Remember, you need me."

Ugh I hate to admit it but she is right, although I hope one day she will stop hanging that over my head. But I guess we have all eternity together for her to stop it. Just imagining being with Eva-san forever is a weird thought.

"Fine your loliness. Shall your loliness need carrying or can her loli feet move on the floor?"

"You need to stop adding loli to everything that concerns me!"

"Fine loli...I mean Eva-loli...I mean Eva-san. Anyway, shall we go into the bathroom?"

Eva-san once again looks angered. But who cares about her little loli related problems?

"You are a little bastard you know that?"

Ignoring that comment, Eva-san, Asu-san and Negi-san follow me into the bathroom before anyone can ask what is going on. But knowing everyone, they will try and listen at the door, but what they don't know is that everyone room that has been renovated has been made sound proof.

"So Negi-san, what do you want to talk about?"

"Please train me in magic!"

He asks me this straight out. Curiosity is taking over me a little.

"Excuse me? You want me, Makoto-sama to train you, child mage?"

Asu-san gives me a curious look.

"Why did you just call yourself Makoto-sama?"

"For fun. Nothing more. Anyway Negi-san, why would I train you in magic? What makes you think I'm any good at magic? For all you know, I could be the worst person to ever use magic."

"B-But Evangeline-san seems to t-talk to you easily and s-she wouldn't talk to you unless y-you was strong right?"

So he is basing this off my interactions with Eva-san?

"He's got a point you know?"

"What Eva-san?"

I question this loli.

"Just give him a basic training lesson. It could be funny to torture him."

I sigh a little. Me training the kid? Me training someone, hahaha. What a funny notion, me training someone again.

"I will only train you if you do something's for me."

"Anything!"

I laugh quietly to everyone's confusion.

"Whats funny Bakato?"

Asu-san questions me and Negi-san is looking at me with a weird expression, Eva-san seems to have caught onto what I might be thinking.

"Aah its nothing really. But Negi-san, do you pledge your undying loyalty to me?"

"W-What?"

The kid quizzes me confused.

"I said you have to pledge loyalty to me and you have to refer to me as...hmmm, not Master as coming from a kid would sound weird but I'm sure Eva-san would be into that...hmmm, well I guess Makoto-sama would do..."

"Are you serious Nii-san?"

I heard the rat...Chamo-san say to me, I look in his direction.

"Quite serious. If I'm training this kid then he should show proper respect where respect is due. Don't you agree with me Chamo-san? You should also refer to me as Makoto-sama."

"I'm not going to do that Nii-san."

"Fine but you know, this little training will have to wait until next week."

Everyone besides Eva-san becomes confused.

"Why's that Makoto-sama?"

He is actually going to call me it, sweet. Hahaha, torturing Nagi-sans brat will be fun. Hmmm, I wonder if Nagi-san is still around? I could go and meet Albireo-san and check his Pactio card I guess...

"Because me and the loli here are going to be making out in our passion."

"Just shut up Bakato! Just say we are making a Pactio next week! Don't say making out! We are never going to be making out! The Pactio kiss will last for but as long as it takes to make the damn thing, after that, no more kissing."

That's coming from a girl who keeps kissing me? Nonetheless everyone here looks surprised, no more like shocked.

"Bakato! You and Eva-chan are going to make a Pactio?"

"That's right Asu-san. Oh right, you and I are going to be doing a little training also. You want to help Negi-san and become stronger in using your Pactio, right? So my apprentice, call me overlord."

"You are out of your mind Bakato. I'm not calling you that, but yes train me. I will become strong, even if its to keep this kid safe."

So Asu-san does in fact care for Negi-san more than she lets on. Thought as much.

"Good Asu-san. Now Negi-san, since I can't train you properly until next week, I might have a little spell book you could study."

The kids eye brighten up. I feel for him a little since he doesn't know about his dads whereabouts.

"Really Makoto-sama!?"

"Yes Negi-san. Its better than the beginners and intermediate spell books the magical academy uses. Although, don't try any of the spells out without either myself or the loli vampire being present."

"R-Right!"

"Oh right, you two. Don't mention magic or Pactio's infront of Kono-chan, do you hear me?"

They both nod strongly.

"Good, now lets get back to the others."

With that said we head out of the bathroom where everyone is giving us a curious look.

"So Makoto-kun...what did Negi-sensei want to talk about?"

I form tears at the base of my eyes at Sakurako-sans question.

"N-Negi-san a-asked me out! I took Asu-san and Eva-san with us as witnesses. He said if I didn't date him, he would fail me in class!"

Everyone gasps, Kono-chan and the Sakurako-san and Misa-san rush up and hug me tight. Negi-san on the other hand is crying anime tears.

"Don't worry Ma-chan. Negi-kun can't do that to you. I could ask grandpa to tell Negi-kun off for trying to abuse his position like that."

The things people believe if you turn on the sadness.

"N-No its ok Kono-chan. Negi-san said he wont fail me if I give him a book."

"Oh that's good Ma-chan. Anyway I have nearly cooked breakfast so please sit down at the table and I will bring it to you!"

"Oh thank you Kono-chan! You would make the best wife!"

She blushes and wordlessly goes into the kitchen while myself and the others present go to the table and wait.

While waiting we make a little conversation. People kept saying stuff to Eva-san and asked her why she kissed me. You would think that other things would be bigger gossip, but I guess not.

* * *

Food is served by Kono-chan about five minutes later. The meal itself is good as always. Kono-chan is an amazing cook. She has always been a good cook though.

We eat the food in mostly silence, only some people making a little comment now and again, mostly from Asu-san who keeps making weird comments about punching Negi-san if he annoys her.

After eating the meal, I grab that book from under my bed to give to Negi-san later. Then Koneko that loveable kitty jumps onto my head and two arms wrap around my left in the form of Kono-chan's arms and the right in the form of Sakurako-sans arms, Eva-san looks jealous.

We all then set out for a day in class. Oh right, today is the day I promised myself that I would talk to Setsuna-san. I guess I was putting it off because I know it could lead into a potential fight because of the promise we made.

We walk out of the dorms and head for the train. Along the way, the Iincho joins us with her apparent roommates...Naba-san and Murakami-san. I also feel that Kaede-san is following us from the shadows. I don't get why she just doesn't walk with us, doesn't make much sense to me. I know its the Koga ninja clans duty to keep the Nakashima's safe, however I don't like using people like that. If she wants to be my guard or whatever, I would like it if I was her friend also.

But damn Naba-san has quite a huge bust size. I'm not a pervert or anything but damn how the hell is she in middle school? I've seen most adults with a lot less bust size than that yet this girl is that size? It just doesn't seem possible to me. Also she is quite nice looking if I do say so myself.

I decide to get into a conversation with her as she seems nice to me. But while I'm doing that, Iincho gets into a little conversation with Negi-san with Asu-san being an intermediate between them. Not that I blame Asu-san of course. For the three days I've been here now, Iincho has scared me more than the some thousand demons I have banished.

"Say Naba-san, how is it to have a roommate like Iincho?"

"Hmmm, she has Negi-sensei stuff scattered around the room. So its pretty weird. How about you? Rooming with the girls must be a dream come true for most guys hehehe."

What was with that creepy laugh just then?

"I guess it is a dream come true for most guys, however I am just grateful to them."

"I see Nakashima-kun. In that case, you are a good boy."

A good boy? She is a little strange.

"I-I guess I am a good guy."

"Oh by the way Nakashima-kun, I would like to thank you for that laptop yesterday. It was a very generous gift to give everyone, even though you don't know anyone of us really."

"True, I don't know any of you really accept Kono-chan Naba-san. However that doesn't mean I don't know how kind you all are. Everyone in class gives off a good warm feeling, I can tell everyone in class is a good person at heart."

She starts nodding but then suddenly stops to my confusion.

"You don't have to call me by my family name you know? Call me Chizuru."

She wants me to call her by her first name? A little strange as we have only just started talking.

"O-Ok Chizuru-san. Likewise, call me Makoto!"

"Ok then Makoto-kun! I will call you that without restraint or hesitation."

"Yes please do. Anyway Naba-saaaaa...I mean Chizuru-san...you don't find it strange that I have been placed in your class?"

She gets into a thinking pose as we reach the train, getting on the train she is still in that same pose. She is still in that pose as we all sit down.

"Not really. Since you are in a room with three girls and haven't tried anything funny, I think you being in our class is fine. You seem like a nice enough boy, oh I also like your books. Such detail went into the plot and the characters seem real to me, is it based off personal experiences?"

"Hmmmm, half and half I would say. Some of the details in the book have happened to me, but the other half is complete fiction."

She nods with an "I see" then we just talk about current life and such. Chizuru-san is someone who is kind, I can tell that much. She looks after people, the mother of 3A. However when I pointed out that fact, she got angry at the fact that I unintentionally called her older than she is.

I had to apologize a few times but eventually she calmed down and didn't want to hit me anymore, which is a good thing. Throughout our interactions however, Kono-chan and Sakurako-san and some of the other girls kept looking in our direction.

Iincho wasn't as her shotacon ways took over and she actually kept a tight grip on Negi-san. Even Asu-san can't pull her off Negi-san, but the kid has his head between her boobs. Lucky bastard, even if I'm not into the shotacon, she still has a good bust size.

"Ma-chan...you had a longing look in your eyes when you looked at Negi-kun and Iincho, is there a reason?"

Kono-chan asks me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Ooh was I? Just thinking about how Negi-san is a lucky, ummm, lucky kid."

"Why is he lucky? Because he has Iincho after him? Do you want her after you?"

She narrows her eyes at me and for some reason, Sakurako-san and even Eva-san narrow there eyes at me. Why are they narrowing there eyes at me?

"No I don't want her after me! Besides even if I did, I don't think that is going to happen as she is Shota-Queen, stalking shota's wherever they maybe."

Kono-chan lets a laugh as does everyone bar Shota-Queen who is glaring at me a little.

"Hahaha, Ma-chan you crack me up. But that still doesn't answer my question."

I wish she would let it go! She will think I'm a huge pervert!

"...obs...ad..."

"Sorry Ma-chan, what did you say?"

"...oobs...ead..."

She looks at me with confusion on her face.

"Could you speak up please."

"I WANT MY HEAD BETWEEN SOMEONE'S BOOBS!"

I start sobbing! I just yelled that out! People are looking at me now, I feel embarrassed! This is all the brat and his shotacon's fault! If they didn't act all touchy feely like that then I wouldn't have said that! Stupid brat and his shotacon!

Suddenly my head is grabbed by Kono-chan and she forces my head between her soft pillows! Damn this is amazing! I love Kono-chan's soft assets!

"Will mine do Ma-chan?"

Such an innocent expression but her words where filled with hope.

"Of course they will! They are amazing! So soft and comfortable!"

As I'm saying that, Asu-san is glaring at me.

"So you still are a pervert then huh. Shouldn't have expected anything different from Bakato."

I glare as a response. But right now, I don't care! Kono-chan is giving me a special treat so Asu-san can get lost!

"Oh Asuna. Ma-chan isn't a pervert, he just wants cuddles from me. As I want cuddles from my Ma-chan!"

Asu-san doesn't say anything but her glare intensifies. Why is she so bothered that I'm doing something like this with Kono-chan? Is she perhaps...no it couldn't be that. She is into her Takahata-sensei, which I still find creepy. Even though I'm older than him, he is still physically older than I am.

"She's right Asu-san! Kono-chan cuddles are always the best. By the way, how is your relationship with Takahata-sensei coming along?"

Her glare is digging itself into my very soul! She is going to kill me!

"N-None of your business Bakato!"

I giggle as a response but then I feel a little warmness on the top of my forehead. I dart my eyes upwards to see Kono-chan kissing my forehead! Aah this feeling on my forehead alone! This is the best feeling! Kono-chan's forehead kiss!

"Sorry Ma-chan, I just felt like doing that in the heat of the moment."

She apologizes as she takes her lips away from my forehead, why apologize?

"No need to apologize Kono-chan. I loved it when you did that."

"Then I will have to do that more often wont I?"

"Yes! Please do!"

For the rest of the train ride, my head was resting on Kono-chan's assets. I'm pretty shocked that she would do this. But being this close to Kono-chan is good. Her assets feel sound, soft cushions...n-not that I was thinking about her like that...

Anyway we get off the train and start making our way to school. However as we near the school I hear someone calling someone else names.

"You really are fat aren't you?"

Hearing that pisses me off a little. How dare anyone say that to anyone else? I look for person who said that...I found them. Wait isn't that girl from my class? Yes she is...I don't know her name...but I do know she is from my class and she works at Chao Bao Zi.

"Koneko, Kono-chan's head."

Responding to that, Koneko jumps to Kono-chan's head while I rush over to the people picking on that poor girl.

Getting over to the girl, I stand infront of her and these people. I count four, alright.

"Excuse me but you do not pick on this girl."

"Don't get involved pretty boy."

Am I really a pretty boy? Eva-san called a Bishonen yesterday and this guy called me a pretty boy.

"Thanks for the compliment. Anyway, don't pick on my classmate or I will have to get involved."

Narrowing my eyes at these guys, they laugh. Oh they don't know what I can do. Even if I don't have access to my supernatural powers, I can still use hand to hand quite efficiently. More than a match for these jokers.

"Oh and what is a pretty boy going to do against the four of us? Defending fatty are we?"

I hear the girl behind me sobbing a little. That's it, these bastards are going down. No one makes a girl cry when I'm around.

"Please get back. Don't worry I will punish them for making you cry. Oh could you hold my bag for me?"

The girl does as I ask, she moves back to the others have gathered and took my bag with her who gave it to Kono-chan.

"I will give you one free punch. Since if I attack first, that's assault. However if you attack first then its in self defence."

These four laugh at me again.

"Hahaha, you are crazy! Letting someone punch you! Crazy bastard. Fine if you want to be beaten so much, I will punch you!"

"Please do."

In one little moment, his fist connected with my face. I hear a few gasps behind me. I hear Kono-chan asking if I'm ok but I don't answer.

"Is that it? Is it my turn now?"

"Fuck you!"

Throwing a profanity at me he goes for another punch to my face, however I grab him by the wrist and force my right palm into his chest which sends him reeling.

"Guha."

He spits bile out as one of the other goons tries to throw a punch at me. However I throw the goon I punched at the one who tried attacking me, they crash to the floor in a little heap.

"Need help Bakato?"

Asu-san questions as I deliver a roundhouse kick to the third goons face. These people are weak as shit.

"No I'm good Asu-san. Just stay back!"

I flash a little smile while everyone face palms. What is it with people doing that to me? I was being serious.

"Oh come on, give me a challenge."

The forth goon went to punch me as I finished saying that. So responding to that I kick him in the face then do a back flip, kicking him in a upward fashion which sends him to the floor and knocks him out.

"Little bastard!"

The second goon shouted at me as he got up, he then charged me. But I just jump into the air and deliver a devastating kick to the face, which sends him flying a little and it knocks him out before he can even touch the ground.

"That's two out of four now. Come on boys, step up your game."

I do the peace sign to them while can actually feel people face palming.

"Die bastard!"

One of the goons throws a series of punches my way, I just dodge them with minimal effort. After like a minute of dodging these weak punches, I deliver an attack.

"Makoto's death slap!"

As the name suggest, I raise my hand and slap him across the face, which sends him to the floor. Wow I actually held back quite a lot then and he was sent to the floor.

"Oh you are mental Bakato."

I hear Eva-san comment with a laugh, I turn to her and smile a little.

"Time to die pretty boy!"

The goon I slapped and the other goon that are left get on the right and left side of me and charge like bulls. While they are charging I simply take a few steps back...they crash into each other. Stupid beasts.

"Did you really think that would work? Grow a brain."

"That's it you son of a bitch! No more playing now!"

One of the two goons pulls out a small switchblade. He flashes the blade at me, ooh I'm so scared of a boy with a bad toy.

"Ma-chan, be careful!"

Kono-chan sounds scared for me.

"Don't worry about it Kono-chan. I will be fine."

"ARGH!"

He lunges for me, blade in hand. He makes several attempts to stab my body. Ugh just dodging these attacks are a little boring. Its like playing a game with children.

He switches then from trying to stab at me to attempting to take slashes at me.

"Just die already!"

"No I will not die already, baka."

He lets out a scream and continues his assault on me. As I've finally had enough of fighting this baka, I make a grab for his hand and knock the switchblade out of it by applying pressure onto his wrist.

"This is for picking on a girl."

I ball my hand into a fist and draw it back.

"Makoto's divine punch!"

I thrust my arm forward, making contact with his face he lets out a pained cry. He falls to the floor in an unconscious state.

"Are you sure you wanna risk it?"

I speak out to the guy who is trying to sneak behind me.

"Stupid bitch!"

He makes a punch for my left so I dodge it with minimal effort, I then karate chop the guy in the neck, knocking him out.

"Hahaha, that was boring. Now lets get some rope."

Just by luck, I notice someone using a skipping rope so I go over and ask politely and after I explain the situation, the girl happily gives me the skipping rope, along with three others. I think it might be for a gym class or something, oh whatever.

I go back to these baka's and tie them up quite easily. I then go over to the girl to see how she is.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine. Thank you for defending me like that...even if what they said was true..."

"No! Don't think like that! What they said isn't true. In fact, these jerks are going to apologize right now."

She looks shocked that I actually said that? Why be shocked? She isn't even fat, ok maybe on the stocky side of normal but just like a little.

I go to the pathetic humans and kick them awake. Damn I just called them humans, been hanging around Eva-san too long.

"Now, apologize to the girl."

I order them, they shake there stupid heads. For once Eva-san is right, these humans here are pathetic beasts.

"You are going to apologize or I will either call the local authority's to lock you away for possessing a weapon, or I will just use the weapon myself on you. I don't care about being locked away, hahaha."

Maybe that's a little overboard but it got the job done. They start shaking and look to the girl...I don't know her name.

[We are very sorry!]

"Good little beasts. Now if I see or hear you have picked on her or anyone else again...I will kill you."

They start crying while I suppress a laugh. Walking back over to everyone else, I hear them crying still.

"They shouldn't bother you anymore...however if they do...tell me and I will deal with them again."

"T-Thank you very much Nakashima-kun. You didn't have to do that, yet you did."

I let a smile appear on my face.

"I did it because for one we are classmates even though I don't know your name. Second, no one should've called you those names. Yes so please come to me and I will deal with them."

I shoot a look at them, they start crawling away. Funny since they are still tied up.

"Oh right I'm Satsuki Yotsuba. Please call me Satsuki. If there is anything I can do to repay you then please let me know."

"Ok Satsuki-san! Please call me Makoto! But I can't think of anything, unless you are willing to give me a discount at your lovely restaurant."

"Of course! Thank you again. I must be off, got things to do."

With a bow she leaves. I go over to the rest of them but as I was about to talk, I feel someone's presence behind me...I turn to see...ummm, Ku-san? What would she want.

"I challenge you to fight aru."

Huh? What did she say? She wants to fight me?

"W-Why do you want to fight me?"

I ask hesitantly.

"Because you strong, I feel it aru."

I turn to the others for help but they all whistle an innocent tune. I hate you guys.

"Listen...Ku-san, I-I don't really want to fight you."

That's because right now, I know I couldn't take her unless I used unhanded means or just run away until she gets the message or if I lure her into traps...Even without fighting, I can feel her ki reserves and it is very big.

"Please fight. Lets make it interesting aru."

Interesting? How is she going to do that?

"How are we making it interesting exactly?"

"You win, I become apprentice. I win, you become mine."

What is it with people around here and becoming slaves? First Eva-san, then Kaede-san now Ku-san? What is wrong with these people? Its not normal!

"You're not going to give up until we fight are you?"

She shakes her head at me, I sigh in defeat. I will most likely be dead in a minute. If she can harness her ki like an expert then I don't have a chance. If only I had my powers back...no I will wait until next week to get them back.

"Alright Ku-san. I will fight you, but only if we find someplace more...easier and not out in the open like this."

Just as she was about to answer Kaede-san jumps out from the shadows and kneels to me again. I wish she wouldn't do this when everyone is here. It looks bad, it kind of looks like I am making her do this.

"Makoto-sama, may I fight in your place?"

She wants to fight for me?

"Sorry Kaede-san but I can't back out of this challenge now can I?"

"Even so, you still aren't in fighting form de gozaru."

"I know Kaede-san. However I can use a little ki. Not on your level I'm sure, however it should be enough to temporally make her dizzy or something, I hope so."

She doesn't look happy, but I can't back down now.

"Say Ku-san. I fight better with a weapon really, can you fight with a weapon?"

Surprising her, she nods.

"Yes aru. What type of weapon you use?"

"A sword. I'm best with a sword. So how about a bokken? Can I use that?"

"That's good aru! I use bo staff."

A bo staff huh. Mid to long reach. Ok, a bokken has about a mid reach depending on what type. So in terms of length she wins. However how skilled is she? At first glance, she seems to be at least expert level. Her whole demeanour is telling me as much.

"Great great. Do you have a bokken handy?"

"Sorry aru."

I nod in understanding. Who carries a weapon around, besides Setsuna-san that is. I could nick her sword. She is watching us from afar right now. I wonder if she is going to watch?

"Kaede-san, could I trouble you and ask that you get me a bokken please?"

"Its not a problem de gozaru."

"Thank you. Meet you at the place, wherever that maybe."

She nods and jumps away to get me a weapon. Aah its been a few years since I have fought but I can still fight, I hope. Shinmei-ryu skills are all I have right now and I can't use then to the fullest. But that doesn't mean my skills with a sword are bad, I could most likely match Setsuna-san in the art, as long as she didn't use a Shinmei-ryu ki technique.

"Ready Ku-san? Do you have your weapon?"

"I do aru. Follow me."

I do as she says and start walking in a direction. I don't have any idea where we are going but I notice that everyone from before is following us and even Setsuna-san is tailing us from afar. Since we wont be using magic, I guess they can see me fight. Kono-chan should know of the Shinmei-ryu sword style as Setsuna-san and I used to practice together all the time. But while I assume that she continued her studies of the Shinmei-ryu, I didn't really. But I have one or two tricks up my sleeve.

* * *

Along the way, Asu-san comes up to me.

"Do you really intend to fight Ku Fei? She is a chinese martial arts Master you know?"

So the girl can fight then. Makes it more interesting.

"I see. And yes I intend to fight her. It will give you a chance to see someone wield a sword for your own training."

"I suppose...however Bakato, be careful. Even if this is a mock battle, it is still a battle."

A caring tone from Asu-san? She cares if I get hurt? I'm touched.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a veteran Asu-san."

"A veteran? How are you a veteran? Have you been fighting for a long time or something?"

Avoiding eye contact I nod.

"Remember I said last night that when I was younger, I fought to impress my father. It made me a veteran that way. I've been in quite a few fights in my time."

"Again with that, you sound old when saying things like that."

Ooh damn I did it again! I wanted to sound cool but it didn't come off that way did it? I should just give up on trying to be cool.

"I'm not old! I'm a 15 year old guy!"

"Ok ok, I never said you wasn't. Geez you get hyper about your age being mentioned don't you? But never mind that now, Baka...Makoto good luck."

"Thanks Asuna-chan."

Again with the chan? It just comes out before I even realize what I am saying. Its whenever she uses my name and not my pet name.

Eva-san then came over with a weird looking smile.

"You best win or I will bite you."

Is that a threat or encouraging words from her?

"I will try my best. However Ku-san has the advantage over me."

"I don't care what that human has. You are going to win or no kisses."

That's a weird thing to say. Why would I care if she kisses me or not? Only on Pactio day, before then I don't care if she doesn't kiss me.

"That's a-ok with me Eva-san. I will just ask Kono-chan for a kiss."

She releases a large sigh.

"No Bakato. I have told you but you clearly need reminding. You are not kissing anyone other than myself or the male population. As I don't see you becoming gay, you will only have me to kiss."

She is really a possessive person isn't she?

"Fine I will turn gay then."

I start chuckling to her, she doesn't look amused.

"Don't even joke about those things Bakato."

"Who says I'm joking? I have a crush on Negi-san."

Everyone heard what I said so they all do spit takes. I only meant it as a joke, I'm not gay and I wouldn't be attracted to Negi-san if I was. Too serious for me and no offence to him but I could do better if I was gay. But I just want a kiss off Kono-chan! Which the loli ruined!

"R-Really!? T-That is creepy!"

She actually believes me? Everyone is looking at me with wide eyes, oh if this goes around school, I'm going to kill myself.

"No! Not really! I'm not gay nor do I have a crush on Negi-san. Please I have standards."

Iincho then walks over to me and stares straight into my eyes.

"What do you mean by that exactly? Negi-sensei is very attractive!"

Am I really about to have a conversation about Negi-san and his attractiveness?

"Good enough for you maybe. But I set the bar a little higher. Like as in the opposite gender and not a child. But its ok if you love a child, I wont judge you. The police might judge you but I certainly wont."

She starts breathing heavily and she looks like she is going to kill me.

"Oh if you wasn't a classmate then I would..."

She growled at me. Oh what is she going to do? She can't beat me in a fight, I will wipe the floor with her, but saying that, I wouldn't hit a girl. Unless I was provoked then it would only be enough force to knock them out.

"Kono-chan! Iincho is picking on me because I don't love Negi-san!"

Kono-chan comes over and hugs me tight. Kono-chan's nice hugs...I could get lost in these hugs...

"Iincho. How can you pick on Ma-chan? He is a very kind boy yet you pick on him? Its not very Iincho like is it?"

Kono-chan scolded Iincho who hung her head in shame. Kono-chan protects me from the evilness of the Shota-Queen. I will protect her from the evilness of the world.

"Oh thank you Kono-chan. Iincho always picks on me because she is a shotacon. Its not my fault she is like that. She shouldn't pick on me should she?"

"No she shouldn't pick on you Ma-chan. I will protect you from Iincho."

I give her a little cheek kiss, she blushes bright red.

"Sorry if I shouldn't have done that."

"N-No its fine Ma-chan. I liked it. But Ma-chan this little fight with Ku-chan...I know you can fight...however Ku-chan is also a fighter...please be careful."

I hug her comfortingly. Even though this is only a friendly spar, Kono-chan is worried. I, however know how to keep myself safe. I wouldn't be alive at my age if I didn't know that would I?

"I will be. Don't worry about me Kono-chan. I will keep myself safe. Also I will always keep you safe."

"I know you will. You are my protector Ma-chan. You remember? You said you would protect me always. Even if there was a little gap in that, there wont be again, will there?"

I shake my head at her. We then continue forth until we reach a little secluded area in the little forest. It appears to be the same place that they held that party for me. So it has all kinds of uses.

"So is this the place Ku-san?"

"Yes aru. We being once you have weapon."

I nod and we all then play the waiting game. It takes five minutes or so for Kaede-san to return...however she isn't alone.

"Seems the whole class is going to watch now."

Negi-san commented.

"Seems so. Bakato, Ku Fei, put on a good show!"

Asu-san said. Yes everyone is here now, so a bout between Ku-san and myself is entertainment.

"Sorry about the crowd Makoto-sama. I let it slip as I was acquiring your weapon de gozaru. I shall punish myself."

"No! It isn't that serious! Kaede-san don't punish yourself for anything."

"Understood de gozaru."

She sure is a weird girl.

"Ready aru?"

Ku-san questions me as I put up a finger.

"One second."

I take off my blazer and start taking my shirt off, all the girls are looking at me with huge blushes. All these cute girls blushing.

[What are you doing!?]

I finish taking off my shirt and I look at them.

"I didn't want to get my school clothes dirty. Be glad I'm wearing my pants, or not be glad if you want to see what's in them."

I reply to them with a little wink which makes them all blush a dark shade of red, I hand Kono-chan my blazer and shirt, she is blushing profoundly.

I take the bokken from Kaede-san and get into a little stance, Ku-san takes out her bo staff and gets into a stance also.

"Ready now aru?"

"I am ready Ku-san. Give me your best shot, just don't kill me."

"I wont kill you aru."

"That's good Ku-san. Now, lets go!"

With those words, we charge at one another! She swings her bo staff around her like an expert. She swings her bo staff towards me! Responding to that, I swing my bokken to intercept!

Just when they connected, a shockwave was created that made a little crater where we are standing!

"Amazing, just that from the first strike."

"Yes, that is a strong strike."

I hear Asu-san and Negi-san comment in amazement. Ku-san jumps back a little as do I. She then charges at me!

"Take this!"

Oh shit! She is going faster now! She swings to the left but I dodge. She does the same to the right, but again I dodge. She does a few more of those strikes however I am able to dodge them each time, albeit barely. But then Ku-san makes a powerful thrust with her bo staff, I can't defend in time!

"Guha!"

I'm hit in the centre of my body and sent through a tree! Damn it that hurt!

I stand up in a little pain and point my bokken at Ku-san.

"This isn't over yet!"

"Good."

We charge each other again, only this time I'm the one on the offensive while she is on the defensive. Each strike of my bokken is blocked by Ku-san expertly, damn she is good, now its time for a Shinmei-ryu technique! I jump back and hold my bokken sideways.

"Shinmei-ryu secret technique. Stone-Cutting Sword!"

I infuse what ki I can at this moment in time and make the strike! I rush her and swing my bokken at her!

CUT!

Damn she dodged, however I cut a tree down. Pretty impressive since I'm limited right now.

"Nice aru. I knew you was good."

Praise from Ku-san sounds good. I hear some conversation going on between Eva-san and Negi-san. Seems like Negi-san is praising me while Eva-san is yelling at me to beat Ku-san. Hey I'm doing my best, I can't pull off miracles. I can only do what I can.

"Lets go again."

Once saying that, Ku-san lunges her bo staff at me, I dodge her flurry of attacks she is sending my way. But when I use my own weapon to send attacks her way, she blocks them all.

I swing my bokken in an upward fashion which Ku-san dodges narrowly. She makes a jab at my head but I dodge it, however it grazes my cheek a little.

We have been exchanging blows for two minutes now when Ku-san suddenly stops and opens her mouth while putting her bo staff to the floor.

"Try Ku Fei jumping kick!"

Ku-san suddenly jumps up and sends a flying kick my way, now its time! I seize her extended foot to her shock, this is my chance to deal some damage.

"My special move, Makoto twister!"

I, with a tight grip on Ku-sans foot start spinning around at a high velocity! As I'm spinning her around in a circular fashion, she tries to use her free foot to kick me. However I drop my bokken to the ground and seize her other foot with my other hand and start going faster and faster!

"Get off!"

"No Ku-san! This is my move now!"

About half a minute of spinning, I finally let go where she crashes into a few trees. Wow I feel dizzy now, I've not spun that fast in a few years. With wobbly feet and hands, I pick up the bokken and get into a defensive position.

Ku-san stands up and looks a little banged up. But I'm also a little banged up. We both are banged up and we haven't been doing this for long.

"You're quite skilled Ku-san."

"You too. More skilled than I thought."

"Is that a compliment?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow and she nods her head.

"Yes it is compliment."

"Good, ready to go again?"

She responds by coming over to her bo staff, picking it up she gets into her fighting stance. No weaknesses in her stance, no openings. I am confident that my stance is the same. I guess we will see what happens next.

"Let us continue."

We both raise our respective weapons up in the air. Ku-san and I rush one another!

...Its been twenty minutes since then. Both Ku-san and myself have landed hits on one another, at one point she swung her staff and it hit my arm, I think it was ki infused. Yeah it hurts like hell! But I got my own back as I hit her with a Shinmei-ryu ki technique that hit her leg. She's down a leg and I'm down an arm. Both us of aren't giving any leeway, however I'm feeling very tired. I'm not sure on Ku-san but my breathing has become ragged, I can barely stand, not much strength left. I'm shocked I've lasted this long and actually dealt some damage to Ku-san. I honestly thought I would have lost by now.

She has hit me through a bunch of trees and I have done the same to her. I've not fought like this in ages and even though I'm like this, I'm enjoying myself very much. Might sound crazy but I am actually enjoying this very much.

"...Hyuh...hyuh...Ku-san...I'm...nearly beat..."

"...Same...very...tired...need...finish this...aru..."

So she is tired also. That's a good thing, I managed to wear down Ku-san like this. Although I think that she might have underestimated me and that worked in my favour. When I get my power back, I would love to go all out against Ku-san.

"...Lets...one final...charge..."

I suggest and she nods.

"...Yes...finish...this...charge!"

""Hyaaaaaaaaaa!""

We rush one another! She has her bo staff ready to strike as I have my bokken at the ready!

We close the distance and I swing left, she swings right. Our attacks connect with our bodies and we are blow back!

I'm sailing through the air and I can't steady myself, this is going to hurt. I close my eyes waiting for the ensuing pain, however it never comes as I feel someone catch me and bring me safely to the ground.

I look to see who caught me, to my surprise it is...Asu-san.

"O-Oh Asu-san you caught me. Thank you."

Her face becomes red and she turns away with an embarrassed blush, ahh Asu-san is so cute when she does that.

"W-Well I didn't do it for you. Not that I care what happens to you, I only did it for Konoka."

"Well regardless if you did it for me or for Kono-chan. I'm still very grateful."

I turn my attention to Ku-san, she didn't crash either as Kaede-san caught her. Kaede-san brought Ku-san over to me and placed her next to me, Asu-san laid we down but my head is on her lap! She is giving me a lap pillow! Asu-sans lap feels good.

"We draw today."

"Y-Yeah we draw Ku-san. However I would like a rematch someday. Wait until I'm stronger then go all out next time."

"Yes we go all out. You someone I like to spar with in future."

I nod a little. Yes sparing with Ku-san would be good, however next time, I will be using magic against her.

"Ma-chan! Are you ok?"

Kono-chan asks me this coming up to me, Asu-san suddenly moves her body so my head comes crashing down to the earth! Ow shit that hurt!

"Ow! That was my head ape!"

"Don't call me an ape!"

I then turn to Kono-chan with teary eyes, I've been beaten and battered then Asu-san drops my head onto the ground. And its not even past ten o'clock yet!

"I need a Kono-chan special hug."

I make a hugging motion, she rolls her eyes and hugs me.

"That was a pretty cool battle Ma-chan. You used different cool skills. I didn't know you could fight like that."

"I tried my best. However we drew in the end."

"That doesn't matter Ma-chan. Drawing is better than losing. And through all that, you kept your cat ears headband on!"

That is true. Don't ask me how it stayed on, it just did.

"Yep! However, my arm hurts now, Ku-san."

"My leg hurts now."

We laugh to one another as some of the others come over and start talking about a great fight. However I see Setsuna-san looking at me from the tree tops. I know that look, she wants to talk. I send a little nod, I will talk with her later today, she deserves that at least.

"You know, we are about 30 minutes late for lessons."

When I said that, everyone paled.

"Everyone, lets get to class!"

[Yes Negi-sensei!]

Everyone starts running to class save for myself and Kono-chan and of course Koneko who is happily on Kono-chan's head. Eva-san just briskly walks away in the classes direction.

"We best get going Kono-chan."

"I guess we should. However are you ok? Oh here is your clothes back."

I put on the shirt and blazer back on.

"I am fine. Don't worry about me, I am fine Kono-chan. Although my arm hurts a lot."

We stand up and she takes my uninjured arm.

"Lets go Ma-chan."

"Yes lets go to class."

Kono-chan and I then head in the direction of our class, my promise to talk to Setsuna-san will happen later today. Whatever happens, I just hope she gets the answers she is looking for.

* * *

**So that's the chapter. Now for the pairing for Negi is between Nodoka and Anya. I like both of them with Negi, I cant choose yet. To answer the question about Matsu, it is sort of based off her from Sekirei but it isn't the same one and so far, I don't think she will appear anyway, unless I come up with away to introduce her, even then she would only be a minor character. I thought about adding Mei Sakura to harem because I like her character, however I haven't decided. Current Harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Setsuna's Answer**

Walking to class with Kono-chan, we talk about some things from the past. I'm sure that Setsuna-san is going to bring it up. I have to prepare myself now. Just thinking about it makes me feel a little sad. But talking about it makes me feel even worse. I just know that Setsuna-san will mention her during our conversation. But even knowing that, I still need to apologize to her. For our promise and for leaving.

We get to class and take to our seats, of course I'm next to Eva-san who looks a little happy for some reason. Hmm, what is she happy about? She never has a smile on, unless she wants something or is thinking about something embarrassing.

"Eva-san why are you smiling?"

"What? I can't smile now?"

She replies with irritation in her voice.

"I never said you couldn't, its just a little weird for you to smile. So mind sharing with me?"

"If you must know, I was thinking about how you took on Ku Fei. Even with little ki, you managed to match her in a fight."

"I think that was luck more than anything. I personally think that it was luck. Yes Ku-san underestimated me and I got in a lucky few hits, that's all."

She sighs at me.

"Don't be stupid. Being your age, you would have more skill than her. However she is still a little strong isn't she? Either way, Bakato you made your Master proud."

"You are not my Master...yet."

"So coming round to the idea of me being the Master of you? Good Bakato. I'm impressed with your understanding of our agreement."

Oh yeah that's another thing I don't understand...

"Say Eva-san, why did you say that I can only kiss you or guys? Do you want me or something?"

Doing a spit take, she moves her head to the left and right in a fast manner.

"No! I don't want you! Get that through that thick skull of your's! I just want you to...become my eternal servant."

That doesn't really make sense, however I wont press it any longer.

"Sure, oh Eva-san...I could go for a drink sometime in the near future. Would you like to drink with me?"

"Ooh should you be drinking at your age?"

"Hmmm, I am well over the legal age you know? But with your body, can you drink?"

She gains a tick mark. I was being serious, I wasn't having a joke with her then. I thought that since she has a small body, she wouldn't be able to drink alcohol.

"I can drink! I do it frequently."

She sounds like an alcoholic.

"Well lets do it together. I haven't had a drink in a while, I could do with one."

"You know I'm the same. I haven't had a drink in a few days. So Bakato, what's your poison?"

My poison huh?

"I don't really have a preference. How about yourself?"

"Red wine, reminds me of blood."

I should have expected that answer really. Coming from a vampire, I'm sure blood is on her mind a lot...I wonder if she ever thinks about drinking my blood? I think I will ask.

"Say Eva-san, do you ever think about sucking me?"

She starts blushing and shakes her head.

"Why would I do that with you!? I don't want to suck your...no I'm not going to suck you Bakato! My mouth and my body are not touching that thing inbetween your legs!"

What is she talking...oh crap! She thought I meant that!? She really is a perverted vampire!

"No Eva-san! I didn't mean that! I meant my blood! Do you ever think about sucking my blood?"

"Ooh, I have thought about it once or twice. Does that frighten you?"

She smirks at me with a toothy grin.

"Not really. Once we form a Pactio, if you really want to suck my blood then I will let you. Doesn't bother me, being immortal does that you know? Regenerative healing factor and all that."

"Oh really. Then I will be drinking your blood on a regular basis."

"I thought as much. However my blood might taste, differently to what you might be used to."

Her expression becomes one of a happy nature to a confused nature.

"Why would your blood taste differently?"

"Wait until next week Eva-san. Don't be an impatient girl now."

"Fine, I will wait. I can already venture a guess anyway."

It is pretty obvious that it has to do with my fathers side of me.

"I'm sure you can. Anyhow the child...I mean Negi-san is doing his lesson, so we talking now?"

"Yes, today lets discuss...your Master/slave fetish."

I do a spit take and at the same time, question her sanity. If anyone has that then it would be her. I don't have a Master/slave fetish. I wouldn't have one, it is just weird play to me.

"I don't have one! You have one!"

"I wont deny that it sounds good. You as my slave and me as your Master. Come on, doesn't that make you a little hot under the belt?"

Eva-san whispered that seductively. If I didn't know better, then I would say Eva-san might have a crush on me. But of course, she wouldn't get a crush on me. Not that I want her to get a crush on me. I can't imagine that, she would drink me dry as I sleep most likely. I'm glad she didn't do that last night actually.

"W-Well I-I ummmm, I-I don't know. I-I t-think t-that it might b-be a g-good ummmm, a-a good thing."

Wait! Did I just say that!? She is showing her weird grin at me again. It creeps me out, and excites me at the same time.

"Aah so you want a Master do you? That's fine Bakato. I will care for you now, like a good Master should."

That sent shivers down my spine. I'm scared of Eva-san, she might rape me or just chain me up in her love dungeon forever. I have heard how she was from Nagi-san himself. Although never meeting Eva-san before coming here, I heard how stalker like she is.

Although if Nagi-san knew I was using san on his name, he would be a little pissed. He never did like people adding san to his name. Ehehe, I always did it to annoy the shit out of him. He would always hit me whenever I did. However he was always nice to Chelia...no that is the past and this is now.

So with Negi-san starting the lesson, Eva-san and I continue our usual talks about magic and such. Its funny how we get along. Usually I wouldn't talk to someone like Eva-san but there is something about her that makes me want to talk to her. Whatever that something is, it feels different to normal.

Eva-san must feel it also. She and I just click, I don't know what Nagi-san was talking about that time. Eva-san isn't that bad. She might be a little annoying when she forces herself on me, but other times she is pretty ok to talk to. Even if she keeps threatening to not make a Pactio with me. If she refuse, I will force her into one. I will ask the rat to make the circle by making Negi-san make Chamo-san help me.

I would then lure her into it and force my lips onto hers. That's if she didn't comply. Even then though, I would feel bad about kissing her like that to further my own goals.

"Ma-chan! Its end of the lesson!"

I zoned out. I was talking with Eva-san but I zoned out. The one who said that was Kono-chan, she came over and hugged my head into her boobs! What did I do to deserve this!? I love Kono-chan's hugs! So great!

"That means lunch time right? Where is Asu-san? Is she coming?"

"Ooh yes she is coming. Couldn't pass on a free meal, you know Asuna."

That does sound like her.

"So where is she?"

"Just telling Negi-kun off for something. I don't really know what though."

She does tell him off a lot. Most of the time, it isn't his fault. Just circumstances.

"Nya!"

Koneko meowed a little.

"Whats wrong Koneko? Want to go on Kono-chan's head?"

Without meowing at me, she jumps onto Kono-chan's head. Hmmm, even though I'm her Master, Koneko goes to Kono-chan as well.

"Don't forget I'm coming Bakato. You have to appease your new Master."

She is really into this whole Master stuff. Is she into S&M? I bet she is. She keeps going on about me being her slave and her being my Master. So it isn't in the realm of impossibility that she is into hardcore S&M. It would make perfect sense, I think she would be a sadist in that scenario.

"I remember my Loli-Queen."

"Don't call me your Loli-Queen! Call me Master!"

"Fine. My Loli-Master then."

She once again balls her hand into a fist but as she was about to deliver a blow, my faithful servant Kaede-san grabs her wrist and forces her away.

"Thank you Kaede-san."

"It was no trouble de gozaru. Eva isn't going to hit you with me around."

So dedicated. You know, if she is this dedicated then maybe making a Pactio with Kaede-san would be good. Plus it would give Negi-san another ally. I'm sure that kid will need people to help him fight soon. Not saying he is weak, however I know his type, always tries to do things on his own, its because I'm of a similar type. But unlike Negi-san, I know when to ask for help, like with Eva-san. If I could do it on my own then I wouldn't bother making a Pactio with Eva-san.

"That's good. Because she is so evil and mental. I'm sure she would try and go for an attack on me sometime."

Eva-sans famous death glares rears its ugly head. She is very good with glaring, well she has had 600 years of practice.

"I will take my leave now. Good bye Makoto-sama, company. Don't try anything funny Eva, I'm watching."

She then disappears like ninjas do. I never personally learned ninjutsu, I know people that have. What level did Kaede-san say she was again? I don't think she ever told me her ninja rank. I haven't seen her in combat yet so I can't guess, I could just ask her I suppose.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

Eva-san questions me.

"No idea Eva-san. Could be because you keep hurting me, whether that be physically or mentally or emotionally. Either way, I would stop or Kaede-san might become angry at you."

Eva-san doesn't respond verbally, she does growl at me however.

I try and look for the cheerleading trio, but they aren't here. Do they have like practice or something? I wouldn't mind watching them flip there skirts up and jump around. I was going to invite them to lunch, but since they aren't here, I can't.

Asu-san then comes over to us with a shaking Negi-san, what did she do? The poor kid looks scared. I'm not going to ask as she might do the same to me.

"We going now Bakato?"

Asu-san questions me, I nod a little and so like that the five of us head to the Chao Bao Zi. Eva-san gave Cha-san the lunch break off. Saying I will look after her every need. If this is what its like before I make the damn Pactio, just think what it will be like when I make the damn Pactio.

No disrespect to Eva-san but if Kono-chan had access to her magical power then I would make a Pactio with her. The only reason I would is because I've known Kono-chan longer and she is nicer than Eva-san. Kono-chan doesn't have a mean soul like Eva-san, but I still like Eva-san even for her bitchiness, I find it funny teasing her.

We five make it out of the school while talking about various subjects, not mentioning magic as Kono-chan is around. However Negi-san did accidentally use that damn disarmament spell again. But he did give a little show of the girls panties, especially Kono-chan's...No Makoto, no perverted thoughts, shoo pervy thoughts.

* * *

We make it to the Chao Bao Zi some five minutes later. We find a table and sit down, however there isn't enough seats.

"Hmph, I will sit on my slave."

Eva-san forces me down onto the chair and jumps onto my lap! Aah! I have a loli on my lap! Eva-san is sitting on my lap! This feels amazing! No I can't think like that, Eva-san is evil...but this feels good! The loli Eva-san has just leveled up to being a cuter girl!

I look to Kono-chan who is smiling, but with a very dark undertone. Asu-san looks pissed off, Negi-san is blushing for some reason, maybe out of embarrassment.

"W-What are you doing Eva-chan? Get a chair!"

Asu-san blushed when saying those words.

"THERE AREN'T ANY CHAIRS KAGURAZAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

We all become a little shocked at Eva-sans outburst. She is crazy. Shouting that out when she could've spoken normally.

"Geez you don't have to yell Eva-chan. We aren't deaf, well we might be now thanks to you."

"Just leave me alone, all of you. I'm sitting here, end of discussion. That means you Kagurazaka, or should I say ape?"

"Don't call me an ape!"

Oh here we go again. This could go on for a while. I love how bent out of shape Asu-san gets when she gets called an ape.

Nonetheless once taking everyone's orders, surprisingly Negi-san goes to order it, however I gave him the money before he went. Right now I'm trapped between a loli and a cute girl and an ape girl. They haven't stopped glaring at each other, maybe the kid made a smart move.

Yeah the kid made the smart move. Eva-san keeps making comments about my lap being her personal seat, Kono-chan narrows her eyes each time that is mentioned and as for Asu-san, well she just grinds her teeth. I don't get why she is angry though.

The kid comes back looking happy for some reason. Who knows why, I don't that's for sure. And I don't really care either. I am more concerned at the fact that Asu-san looks like she is about to jump Eva-san.

About five minutes later Satsuki-san came over with the food, she smiled at me so I smiled back. I am glad she is smiling after what those little bastards said to her. She didn't need them to call her names, but they wont anymore, or I will beat them.

"Feed me slave."

Eva-san ordered me to feed her! She can get lost. I'm not feeding her just because she said so.

"No! I'm not going to feed you Eva-san. You have hands, do it yourself."

"Bakato! As your Master, I order you to feed me!"

Oh fucking hell. She needs to be quiet.

"No Eva-san! I'm not feeding you! Do it yourself."

"Don't tell me what to do! Just do it Bakato! Or I'm not giving you a kiss."

Again with that. I think she likes kissing me. That's why she is saying it, she hasn't kissed me today actually. Is that a good or bad thing? I can't say right now, however Kono-chan has starting gaining an ominous aura. Aah shit she is pissed off, royally pissed off by the looks of it.

"Eva-chan, you can never kiss Ma-chan again! He isn't your boyfriend! Until then, don't kiss Ma-chan."

"Hmph, the Konoe brat is jealous that I have kissed her Ma-chan. Is it because you want to kiss Bakato also? I wouldn't advise that as I can become a little angry if someone touches my personal property."

I'm her personal property now? How does that work? When did I become her personal property? She doesn't make sense this loli. Seriously she doesn't actually make any sense whatsoever.

"W-Well even if I do, it isn't any of your business Eva-chan! Also if Ma-chan and I do k-k-kiss then it is b-between Ma-chan and myself! Y-You can't s-stop me Eva-chan!"

Kono-chan declares this strongly, yet with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Eva-san however remains indifferent to Kono-chan's declaration.

"You aren't kissing him Konoe brat. As long as I'm around, Bakato can only get a kiss off his Master. No one else touches my servants lips, only his Master can give him a reward if he is a good slave."

Eva-san is scaring me. Kono-chan looks really mad now.

"SHUT UP EVA-CHAN!"

Kono-chan has lost it! She screamed at Eva-san who doesn't look happy, damn she is going to be angry. Eva-san looks really pissed off now.

"No, I wont shut up as you suggest. I am eating Konoe brat. I suggest you do the same."

Kono-chan releases a sigh and starts eating her food, as do we all actually. The food is as always delicious. Even if this is only the second time I have tasted it, it tastes like heaven. Heaven...I wonder if Chelia is there...if she is...I hope she is...watching...over us now...

"Bakato why are you crying?"

Asu-san said I'm crying? I touch my cheek and sure enough, a wetness has appeared. I dry my eyes and look to them with a little small smile.

"O-Oh I was just thinking about something sad. But it doesn't matter now. Anyway this food tastes good doesn't it?"

They all look at me sadly, I wish they wouldn't. I just let my feelings for Chelia get to me for a second. But that doesn't matter now, Chelia is happy, I'm sure she is happy in heaven right now.

"Y-Yeah, it tastes good Ma-chan. Come on everyone eat up!"

I'm glad Kono-chan is changing the subject along with me, she knows I don't like talking about Chelia. Thankfully they do stop looking at me and continue on with there food.

After eating we get into a conversation about school work and such. However Kono-chan takes my hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. I'm happy Kono-chan is here right now. She can always comfort me.

Time passes and its time to go to class. We all start walking back to class, but Kono-chan pulls me to the side. I would what she could want? Pulling me to the side suddenly is something I hadn't expected.

"Where you thinking of Chel-chan before?"

Chelia's nickname, I've not heard that in a while.

"Yeah. I don't know why my thoughts where brought to Chelia, I was just thinking about the food when my thoughts where brought to Chelia. I don't really want to think about Chelia right now, since its so close to when she...you know."

"I know. I always send a prayer up to heaven each year on that day. She deserves that at least. You know, I miss her too. She was someone like family to me. The four of us, you, me, Se-chan and finally Chel-chan was so close. Always playing games and telling each other stories...always being with one another like we should be now..."

I nod a little. We were all close, I was with Chelia for 200 plus years.

"Y-Yeah. I-I don't really like thinking about it until the day. That's when I think about her all day. Sounds stupid doesn't it? Thinking about Chelia on one day. When I should be thinking about her everyday."

"It doesn't sound stupid. Its your way of coping Ma-chan. Anyway Ma-chan, we should be going to class."

"We should be I suppose."

She takes my hand in hers and we start making our way back to school...as we are walking, Kono-chan and I take little glances at one another. She is acting a little shy for some reason. Suddenly she stops and I stop also.

"Ma-chan...Eva-chan seems to think you belong to her. But you don't belong to her. You don't belong to anyone."

What a weird thing to say.

"Y-You are right. I don't belong to her. She has it in her head that I do though. She is crazy Kono-chan, such a superiority complex."

"I think you might be right. Eva-chan has always been somewhat of a question mark. But Ma-chan, Eva-chan doesn't own you. You are free to date or kiss anyone you want to."

Why is she saying this all of a sudden?

"T-Thank you?"

"Come on Ma-chan. Negi-kun and the others might be wondering where we are."

"Even if they are, who cares? Right now, Kono-chan and I are being together."

Ooh I wish I could kiss her right now. I've wanted to kiss her for a long time now. Eva-san raped my mouth with hers so I lost my first kiss that way, I've always wanted to kiss Kono-chan.

"Ma-chan...you are right! Negi-kun can stuff it!"

Did she just say that?

"W-What?"

"So what we are a little late? I've not had my Ma-chan special hug today. I gave you a special Kono-chan hug before and now its time that you give me a special Ma-chan hug!"

"I'm coming to deliver a extra special Ma-chan hug for an extra special Kono-chan!"

I wrap my arms around Kono-chan's body and she does the same to me.

"Aah I have missed these special hugs~"

Kono-chan sang out. She enjoys these types of hugs does she? Well looks like I will have to do this every single day!

We stay in our embraced state for at least five minutes. Five minutes of hugging Kono-chan is a good thing, no its an excellent thing.

Reluctantly we break the hug but keep a tight grip on one another's hands.

"If I didn't want you to get into trouble, I would suggest that we take the rest of the day off."

"I would suggest the same. Alas, we can't do that. Doesn't mean we can't hang out after school."

After school...I need to talk to Setsuna-san after school...however that shouldn't take long. I'm hoping she doesn't attack me. I might take Kaede-san with me, not that I need protecting or anything, just as a witness.

"Yes after school. I have a little something to take care of after school, but it shouldn't take long. So after that is done with, we could hang out then."

"Yes! But what do you have to do?"

I poke her nose, she glares and pouts adorably at me.

"Nosy keep your nose out~"

"Hmmm, Ma-chan..."

She continues to give me the most adorable glare I have ever seen.

"I'm not telling you Kono-chan. You will have to wait until I tell you, that is if I ever tell you."

Such a cute face with a cute glare. Ooh Kono-chan! So cute with her glaring.

"Pretty please Ma-chan..."

Need to resist cuteness...need to resist cuteness...

"You know I can't resist you Kono-chan. However I can't tell you."

She releases a large sigh and nods reluctantly.

"Ok Ma-chan. If you wont tell your Kono-chan then I guess I will have to go on without knowing the truth."

So dramatic. Kono-chan is dramatic when it comes to these sorts of things.

"Yes that's right. Now let us go to class. We really are late now."

With those words said, Kono-chan and I walk back to class, taking in the nice sunny day. Mahora really is a peaceful relaxing place. On a day like this, anything is possible. No matter what happens with Setsuna-san, I will remain her friend. Even if she doesn't want me to be her friend, I will still be her friend. If she hates me I wont take it to heart since I did abandon our promise, she has a right to hate me.

We get back to class about five minutes later where everyone turns to us with a questioning look. However we just wave them off, Kono-chan goes back to her seat next to Asu-san and I go back to my seat, next to Eva-san.

"What took you so long Bakato?"

"Why do you want to know Eva-san? Are you perhaps jealous of Kono-chan and I spending time alone together?"

She takes a breath and sighs.

"I'm not jealous of you and the Konoe brat at all Bakato. Just tell me already. Stop being a fool and tell me what you and that Konoe brat did together. Also don't lie to me as I will know."

"Fine I will tell you. Kono-chan and I shared a long deep kiss. It was very magical you know Eva-san? Well better than our kiss. It was something that felt like magic to me, can't you tell? I'm happy right now."

I can see anger in her eyes. Why so jealous? She is very angry right now. Very angry indeed. Poor Eva-san is jealous, although I don't know why she is jealous.

"You better not have kissed her Bakato."

"Why? I can do what I want. Eva-san I am an adult you know? Like you are. So what Kono-chan and I do isn't any of your business."

"Don't kiss her, understand?"

Aah Eva-san is so adorable when she is being possessive.

"I understand my Loli-Master."

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR LOLI-MASTER!"

Making that outburst, she blushes bright red with embarrassment. Everyone turns to look at, she growls at me with such hatred in her eyes. Oh this loli vampire is very fun to tease. She does it herself, embarrassing herself like this. She could have said that calmly, however she screams it out.

"E-Evangeline-san, is something wrong."

Negi-san asks nervously.

"Just shut up and teach your stupid lesson!"

Eva-san replied with annoyance evident in her voice. Negi-san did just that and started teaching again. Eva-san did our usual thing of talking. However the topic of me not kissing Kono-chan came up quite often. I am very close to believing that Eva-san has a crush on me. It would only make sense since she doesn't want me kissing anyone else and before when Kono-chan held my hand, she looked pissed off.

The end of the day came, Setsuna-san passed me and dropped a little note on the table. I gave it a once over, it said that I should come to the place where Ku-san and I had a fight before. As I was about to question her, she had already left.

As I stand up, Yue-san, Saotome-san and an unknown girl come over to me, just standing infront of me, not speaking or anything...creepy.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

I gently ask, Yue-san pushes the unknown girl forward a little...she looks nervous.

"Um ummmm, Nakashima-san...if it isn't t-to m-much t-t-trouble...c-could you p-perhaps s-s-sign t-this b-book please."

Aww she is so adorable. Stutter girl is adorable, such a cutie.

"So you want me to give you my autograph for my book?"

"I-If it isn't t-t-to much trouble."

"Of course it isn't. Pass it here."

She shyly passes me the book, I would never admit this but I absolutely love shy girls! Makes me want to protect them, that's why I love it when Kono-chan acts all shy. Its a very cute quality to have.

I open the book, I notice that my name has been written all over then inside of the cover with little markings next to them. Hmmm, strange...well whatever. I write my autograph on the front page and then I pass it back to her.

"There you go...ummmmm, Yue-sans friend."

I don't know what to call her, she hasn't told me her name.

"O-Oh...m-my na-name is N-Nodoka Miyazaki."

"I see. Then Miyazaki-san, its nice to meet you. And Yue-san, its always nice talking to you and Saotome-san, please don't show me any of your yaoi drawings."

Saotome-san starts pouting. I don't want to see myself having sex with a guy. I still can't forget when she showed me the drawings of me and various guys, it haunts me always.

"Are you busy right now Makoto-san?"

Yue-san questions me.

"I am a little busy. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really."

She answers monotone like. Seems like she wants to ask me something.

"If you want something, feel free to ask."

She nods and takes a little breath.

"Nodoka was wondering if you would like to hang out with us."

Miyazaki-san does a spit take and starts blushing a little.

"Yue-san! Don't say it like that!"

"But you do Nodoka. You want to get to know your favourite author, as would I actually."

"I would like to hang out also Makoto-sama."

So these three want me to hang out with them?

"I can't do it today as I'm a bit busy, however we four could hang out tomorrow? I'm not busy then."

"That's fine. Yes lets hang out tomorrow."

With those words said from Yue-san, we four have made a little promise to hang out tomorrow. It is always good to get to know your classmates.

"Good, well I have to go now. See ya later Yue-san, Saotome-san and Miyazaki-san, it was great to meet you."

They all bow to me and leave the classroom while talking to one another. I go over to Negi-san and pull out a book.

"I forgot to give you this before. Study well, just don't practice without me or Eva-san being present."

Negi-sans eyes light up and he takes the book off my hands so to speak.

"Thank you Makoto-sama! I will read this straight away!"

Negi-san then rushes out the classroom with his shotacon in tow. She really creeps me out. She could be a good person, however I haven't seen anything beyond her shotacon ways. Asu-san and Kono-chan come over to me with smiles on.

"Bakato we are hanging out now?"

"Sorry Asu-san. I have something to take care of, meet you at my dorm room if you like?"

"Ok, well I suppose I could go on my laptop and kill more aliens...ehehe."

With a creepy laugh, Asu-san and Kono-chan leave with Koneko being on Kono-chan's head. I also have a little talk with Sakurako-san and the other two cheerleaders. They said stuff about there day and such. It was nice to hear about what they do during lunch, it seems my theory about them going to cheerleading practice was correct after all. They soon head out someplace, I presume its the dorm, however I could be wrong.

I walk over to Kaede-san who is waiting by her desk.

"Kaede-san, if it isn't to much trouble, could you come with me?"

"I will Makoto-sama. However can I ask what you want me for de gozaru?"

"Right now, I need to talk to Setsuna-san. But I don't know what she is going to do. When I tell her something, she could become angry and I'm not in a position where I could defend myself from her. I don't think she will react violently, however I'm just taking a precaution."

Kaede-san nods.

"I understand Makoto-sama de gozaru. Yes I will accompany you to see Setsuna-dono."

"Why don't you add dono to my name?"

"I thought you would prefer me using sama de gozaru. I could add dono if that is more satisfactory."

I shrug my shoulders, I don't really care what she adds to my name.

"I don't really mind. Call me either, any you want to Kaede-san."

"Yes Makoto-sama, I shall take my leave to the shadows."

Before she could disappear, I gently grab her arm to her confusion.

"Don't hide in the shadows. Walk with me, you don't have to hide in the shadows."

"If that is your wish Makoto-sama."

I nod, so like that Kaede-san and I take our leave to meet Setsuna-san. We walk out of the classroom and of course the loli vampire has to stalk me. I'm sure she just wants to find out more about me. Really impatient isn't she?

"Come on Eva-san. Walk with us."

She does just that, coming up to my right side, she scowls at me.

"Whats with that face Eva-san?"

I question her with a half smile.

"Nothing Bakato. I was just thinking."

"I'm shocked you can do that."

STOMP!

"ARGH! THAT WAS MY FOOT SHORTY!"

She lunges at me but is held back by Kaede-san. Good ninja, hold tiny evil back, ehehe tiny evil.

"LET ME GO NINJA BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Eva. Now calm down and I will release you."

Eva-san tries to attack me but my faithful ninja Kaede-san holds her back, she does calm eventually. I notice that Eva-sans Cha-san didn't get involved. Maybe she didn't want the hassle. Eva-san can be a little unreasonable.

"Now can we continue? I don't want Setsuna-san waiting for to long."

"Fine, take my hand Bakato. Before you question it, just do it."

Its like I'm dating the loli. Taking her hand, we journey forth to Setsuna-san. We walk in a comfortable silence. Well comfortable for me, Kaede-san keeps narrowing her eyes at Eva-san, Eva-san does the same. Cha-san however looks around at the birds chirping and stuff. Who knew the robot girl would be interested in nature when she isn't human or an organic creature.

* * *

We four make it to the clearing where Setsuna-san is waiting for us with a little scowl. Yes this is it, Kaede-san I hope you are ready to defend me. My arm still hurts from this morning.

"Say Eva-san, do you know any healing spells?"

"No. I never bothered to learn any, you know the healing factor vampires have."

"Useless vampire."

She squeezes my hand really tightly, aah its hurts!

"Don't call me a useless vampire! Do you know any healing spells?"

"Only the basic one. I never bothered learning the higher level ones. Waste of time for someone like me."

"Its the same for me. No point learning healing magic since I and you don't need such things."

Nodding my head to her, I turn to Setsuna-san who looks like she is going to hit me, luckily for me, Kaede-san is on standby.

"So Setsuna-san...ready to talk?"

"Yes. We have some things to discuss."

"We do don't we? Please promise that you aren't going to attack."

She signs and nods reluctantly.

"Fine I wont attack. However you have things to answer to, and you wont be leaving here until you answer all questions I have."

"Its only fair after all. Please ask your first question."

She gets into a thinking pose while I notice Loli-Queen has sat down on the ground, same as Cha-san. Kaede-san seems to be in serious mode. She is a good bodyguard, so serious and dedicated. For all she knows I could be evil, I'm not evil...well not Eva-sans level, I can be a little evil if provoked.

"First question must be the most obvious one. Why did you leave, the true reason."

"Because Chelia died. You know that's why I left."

"Don't give me that crap!"

She raised her voice to me.

"It isn't crap. The reason I left was because I have nothing left in this world, or so I thought at the time."

"Don't lie to me. While Chel-chan...I mean Chelia-san was a factor, it was something else wasn't it?"

I avoid eye contact and nod.

"Call her Chel-chan. She liked it when you and Kono-chan called her that. So call her that Setsuna-san."

"...Alright. So what was the other reason?"

Again avoiding eye contact, I answer her.

"The reason I left was to keep you and Kono-chan safe. Those people that attacked where after Chelia and myself. Demon hunters, after me and Chelia because of our father. I had managed to evade them for 200 years, however I stayed in Kyoto way to long so they found us."

"Ha, I knew you was part demon."

Eva-san commented, but ignoring her, Setsuna-san looks like she is thinking about what I said.

"So the reason you left was to keep us safe? No! I don't accept that! You and I made a promise to protect Ojou-sama always! Do you remember? We said that we would protect Ojou-sama and Chel-chan always."

"Well I didn't protect Chelia did I!?"

She looks taken back at what I said, I'm trying to control my emotions but right now I can't control what's inside me.

"That wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything back then."

"It was my fault! I was her brother! I should have been able to look after her. I promised to always keep her safe, yet I killed her."

I feel tears escaping my eyes, this is why I don't like talking about her.

"You didn't kill her. Those demon hunters killed her. You didn't kill her at all. Those disgusting demon hunters killed her."

"Its the same thing! She looked to me for protection. And I failed her. She died because I was too slow. Those sons of bitches killed the one thing in this world that mattered to me. Because of that, its my fault she died. And then I put Kono-chan's life in danger because I let my magic erupt in away that endangered her."

I slump to the floor and sob a little. It was all my fault. My little sister died because I'm a failure as a brother.

SLAP!

Setsuna-san slapped me across the face.

"Y-You really are stupid! Ojou-sama was in danger but you stopped before hurting her. I remember what I saw, you killed those guys then turned on Ojou-sama. However before going for the kill, you stopped yourself. My eyes didn't deceive me. My memory isn't clouded, it comes through clear. Chel-chan's death wasn't your fault, you was protecting Ojou-sama by getting her away."

"I still killed her. Chelia always said that I was her strong Onii-chan and she loved me. Saying things like, I will always be with you Onii-chan. Or I love you Onii-chan. Thank you for keeping me safe Onii-chan. But look at me, I'm nothing like that. I'm not strong, I couldn't even protect my little sister when she needed me the most. It should have been me that died that day, Chelia had so much to offer this world. She was better than I ever could be, even though she was half demon, she was just a little angel. An angel that died because of me."

SLAP!

Ok she has to stop slapping me.

"Stop doing that!"

"No! You will listen to me. Back then, it was hard. Chel-chan and I and Ojou-sama and yourself where really close. We made a promise to protect Ojou-sama and Chel-chan. In that regard, I failed too. I didn't protect Chel-chan either so I'm partly to blame also."

I shake my head at her. Setsuna-san wasn't the one to blame, it was me.

"No you wasn't to blame. Those where expert demon hunters. At that age, you couldn't do anything against foes like that. I could barely do anything and I'm over 400 years old. The only reason they was killed was because my demonic side took over and went on a killing spree, good thing it was only those demon hunters. I don't want anymore blood on my hands."

"You just said it yourself. You couldn't do anything. Chel-chan wouldn't want her Onii-chan to be like this now would she? She would want you to live happily. Chel-chan was someone like a sister to me and Ojou-sama. I heard what she said to Ojou-sama all the time."

What Chelia said?

"W-What did she say?"

"She said that Ojou-sama and you are getting married. Then myself and you would get married. Such a childlike imagination."

"You do know she had a good 200 years on you right?"

Setsuna-sans eyes went wide. She then chuckled to herself.

"I just realized that simple fact. Even after thinking about it for so long, I just now realize that she and you are way older than your physical appearance suggests."

"True. I'm old enough to be your great great great grandfather. Most likely older than that. Does that make you feel weird when you look at me?"

Putting a finger to her chin, she shakes her head.

"Not really. You still act childish so I would forget your true age most of the time."

"Setsuna-san, have I given you your answer now?"

She nods her head.

"Yes. With everything you told me, I have my answers now. I know you care for Ojou-sama, I know why you left and I know what those people where after you for now. But there is still two things I want to know."

Two things?

"What two things?"

A smirk appears on her cute face.

"For one, I want your real age. You never actually told me, you only said over 400, so where in 400? That could be anywhere between 400 and 500."

"Alright, I'm 438 years old this year."

She starts laughing at me! I'm very sensitive about my age! Even if I would still have a child like body at my age if I had kept my powers, I still feel weird when mentioned.

"Its not funny!"

"S-Sorry. Just imagining you being that old. It is a little weird considering you act like a nut case most of the time."

I narrow my eyes at her, however she waves me off.

"Little crow."

She gains a tick mark. Yes I know what she is, she doesn't know what I am however.

"Don't call me a little crow! You know how sensitive that subject is."

Everyone else seems a little confused. I'm sure they don't know that Setsuna-san is a half crow demon or other words, a hanyou. I guess I could be considered the same since I'm half demon.

"Sorry sorry. Anyway you wanted to ask another question?"

"Yes another question. What kind of demon is your father?"

Eva-sans eyes bright up at this. She thinks I'm going to tell her before the Pactio? She can think again. Eva-san can wait.

"Since its you, I will whisper it to you."

I go over to her and quickly utter a few words, her eyes open wide. She looks at me with a little fear, I thought that this might happen. Just hearing his name brings fear to most.

"Y-Y-You are..."

I put a finger to her lips so she doesn't say his name.

"Yes I am his son. Are you afraid of me? Or perhaps want to kill me? I am apart of him and Chelia was apart of him, that demon. I wouldn't be surprised if you do want to kill me, it is pretty disturbing to be near me I bet. That's why Chelia and I moved around all the time."

"...I don't want to kill you. It doesn't really matter who your father is. Yes it doesn't matter who your father is, it just matters who you are and who Chel-chan was."

I'm glad she isn't afraid of me, I'm happy.

"Yay! Se-chan doesn't hate me! I am so happy!"

"Y-You called me Se-chan."

I realized that I did and she might not of wanted me to use that.

"S-Sorry Setsuna-san."

"No call me Se-chan. It sounds right coming from you and Ojou-sama."

Saying Ojou-sama...

"Alright Se-chan. However can I ask why you don't call Kono-chan, Kono-chan anymore?"

"After you left, there was an incident where Ojou-sama nearly drowned and I couldn't save her. So after that I kept my distance from her."

Similar to me then. We both endangered Kono-chan, however I left while Se-chan didn't talk to her. We both hurt Kono-chan.

"We both are stupid aren't we? We both hurt Kono-chan. We need to make it up to her."

"I can't. I disgraced myself by not protecting her. Something like that is unforgivable."

"Oh Se-chan, you need to let go of that. Kono-chan doesn't blame you for anything, she doesn't blame me for anything. We both are just stupid. We hold onto these feelings of self pity, we need to let go of it. Kono-chan was lonely. I'm back now, but she misses you. You two were...no you two are best friends and need to make it right."

Her eyes don't meet mine, so I gently put my hands to her face and make her face me, looking directly into her eyes, she knows what I am talking about.

"I do know Makoto-san, I really do. However it is just hard."

I give Se-chan a little hug to her shock.

"Don't worry about it now. If you can't do it now, please do it soon. I and I'm sure you don't want Kono-chan upset anymore, right?"

"I don't want Ojou-sama upset. For now, you be there for her. I will be her friend again someday. I just need to sort out some stuff first."

"Good Se-chan. I want you back. Kono-chan wants you back. All three of us together again, wouldn't that be good?"

Her mouth turns upwards.

"Yes, us three together...us three together."

Why did she say that twice?

"Oh Se-chan, call me Ma-chan like before. Makoto-san is too formal for you. Since you are my little crow."

"I'm not your little crow! You know how much that annoys me! But I will call you Ma-chan if you insist on it."

"I do insist. Now be a good girl and call me Ma-chan."

She shakes her head.

"You really haven't changed. Still the same mental, nice Ma-chan. Always caring for others, I'm glad you are still the same you."

"I am also glad you are still you. My weirdly wonderful mental Se-chan."

She gains a tick mark.

"I'm not mental! Don't call me mental! You are more of a loony than I am!"

"Ok I'm more of a loony."

"Don't be sarcastic with me!"

A flustered Se-chan is a cute one. She is usually serious but when flustered, she just looks cute.

"Se-chan, would you like a Ma-chan hug? I gave Kono-chan one before. An extra special one in fact. So would you like one?"

"A special Ma-chan hug huh. Not had one of those for a few years. I guess I could do with one."

"Yay! A special Ma-chan hug coming up!"

So childish I know, however that's how Se-chan, Kono-chan and I are together. Even if time has passed, we still act like kids with one another, it just takes some prying from Se-chan to bring it out. Anyway Se-chan and hug one another.

I'm so happy we are friends again. No we was always friends, we just made that connection again spark. It was always there, just needed a reboot as it were.

We stay in our embraced state for a few minutes before that loli vampire clears her throat.

"Are you quite finished? I would like to go back to my waterbed."

Ooh does that mean she is staying at my and cheerleading trio's place again? Ugh, so I am going to be her hug pillow again am I?

"I guess so Eva-san but you have an answer now, that girl that died was my sister, Chelia Nakashima. Such a sweet soul, the total opposite of you."

She gains a tick mark, hehehe. But Chelia Nakashima isn't her full name. If I said her full name then she would know who our father is, if I said my full name she would know.

"I'm not a pure evil soul! You are evil, half blood!"

"Yes I am a half blood, or a hanyou as you might want to call me. I'm not ashamed of being one, it means that I'm still half human. Who unlike you is pure evil vampire."

She sighs at me, I turn to Se-chan.

"Se-chan, want to hang out with us at my dorm room?"

She shakes her head a little.

"Not today. Got homework to catch up on. I'm actually being serious, it isn't an excuse."

I look into her eyes, she doesn't seem to be lying.

"Alright, I will believe you for now Se-chan."

"But we could get the train and go back together."

"Great idea! Yes now come Se-chan."

So like that, we five head back to the dorms via train. On the way to the train station, Se-chan was talking about her training in the Shinmei-ryu style. She has come along way from when she was a child, yeah I can't say when I was a child because that wasn't my childhood.

She also praised me in my usage of the Shinmei-ryu techniques. Even though she said I could do with work, I was still happy to hear her praises. She takes it very seriously so hearing praise from Se-chan is good.

I also had a conversation with Kaede-san, I asked what rank she was and she said Chunin, that's a middle level ninja right? I think so anyway, not really been near ninjas for a long time now. Kaede-san is the first Koga ninja I have seen since seeing one when I was a child.

We get on the train, and something unexpected happens. Well when I say unexpected, I mean weird. Even though there are seats on the train, Eva-san has taken to my lap again. Kaede-san doesn't look happy at all. She looks really pissed. Serious Kaede-san is an angry one. She keeps taking harsh glares at Eva-san, Eva-san just ignores it.

Cha-san on the other hand looks...amused? She has a little smile on while looking our way, nice for Cha-san. Being Eva-sans slave must be annoying for her, she should pursue her own goals in life.

Se-chan and I keep looking to one another with small smiles. Se-chan and I friends again is good, I couldn't stand it if she hated me, but that isn't the case.

We get off the train and head for the dorms. About five minutes later we get back to the dorms. Se-chan leaves for her dorm room but not before saying goodbye. Kaede-san also went to her dorm room, although there was a second where I thought she was going to attack Eva-san.

* * *

"Lets go inside hanyou."

"Yes vampire."

I open the door and walk inside with Eva-san and Cha-san. I really feel for Cha-san, having to follow Eva-san around. If I had to follow her around, it would drive me insane.

"Oh Makoto-kun! Why is Eva-chan here again?"

Sakurako-san whined out.

"Don't ask me, she keeps following me. Personally, I think its due to her having a massive crush on me."

Sakurako-san started nodding.

"I think you could be right. Eva-chan does seem like the type to do stuff like that. Stalk the one she loves."

She isn't wrong, Eva-san did do that with Nagi-san. But if she falls for me then...she is going to stalk me! A loli stalker!

"You're right. Eva-san is my stalker!"

"Bakato! Shut up now! Don't make me angry Bakato!"

Sighing heavily I go over to my bed which Asu-san is on with her laptop. Kono-chan is also on my bed, on her laptop also. Negi-san is on the guest bed, reading that book I gave him. Its a good thing it doesn't say anything on the front like magical tome or something. Sakurako-san also comes over to my bed and sits facing me, Eva-san comes over to the bed and lies down on the end of it. Cha-san seems to have taken a liking to the television, she is watching some program about robots. Misa-san and Madoka-san are writing in some book, looks to be a diary to me.

"Did you do what you needed to do Ma-chan?"

"Yeah. I did what I had to do. Kono-chan everything is good now."

She becomes confused at my little statement.

"You ok Ma-chan? Your eyes are a little red and puffy. Have you been crying?"

"Just a little. You know, thinking of Chelia. She wouldn't want me upset but I just get upset when thinking about her."

Just then Sakurako-san speaks up before Kono-chan could say anything.

"Who is Chelia?"

"Someone from a long time ago."

I reply within a heartbeat. I can't tell them yet. Maybe one day, not now.

"Oh, an ex girlfriend of yours Makoto-kun?"

An ex girlfriend. Hehehe, Chelia did use to tell people that she was my future wife, such a child.

"Nope, my ex wife."

She does a spit take as does Asu-san and Misa-san and Madoka-san and even Negi-san.

"You was married!?"

"Oh yes. We was married for over 200 years."

Everyone besides Eva-san and Cha-san gives me a curious look.

"So how mental are you Makoto-kun? Do you really believe that you are over 200 years old?"

"I do. I am 438 years old to be exact!"

Even though that is my age, they all burst out laughing at me.

"Oh Ma-chan you make me laugh. Saying you are 438 years old. You would be dead if you was that age!"

I do wonder if I could ever tell Kono-chan the truth. I would want to tell her one day. But if I told her, would she still accept me? Even being a hanyou, would she still like me?

"Yes I guess I would be."

"Oh Ma-chan, are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon after school?"

She questions me with a smile.

"I promised to hang out with Yue-san, Miyazaki-san and Saotome-san. Sorry Kono-chan, I could hang out with you the day after tomorrow though."

She deflates and nods.

"So you are hanging out with those three huh."

"Yeah. It was the weirdest thing. They just came over to me, Yue-san pushed Miyazaki-san forward who asked for my autograph shyly then Yue-san and the other two asked if I would hang out with them, so I said yes."

"Why did you say yes?"

What shock, Eva-san asked that question.

"Because they asked me. Also Eva-san, you can't tag along."

Her eyes become wide, then narrowed.

"Why not? If I want to go, I will just go."

"No you wont Eva-san. Those three only invited me, sorry but we can hang out another day."

She growls at me, so I point to Koneko, yeah that shut her up.

"D-Don't set your demon cat on me. She is 100 percent pure evil."

Eva-san spoke in a scared tone to her voice.

"Oh Eva-san, Koneko isn't evil. She is just a normal cute kitty who loves her Master."

Responding to her name, Koneko comes over to me and gets onto my head, her usual place and starts purring.

"She is such a demon cat."

Koneko hissed at Eva-san who backed away a little. That never gets old. Eva-san, the dark mage is afraid of a kitty who is so cute.

"Hahahaha, Koneko doesn't like you Eva-chan."

Sakurako-san laughed out to Eva-sans annoyance.

"Well no one likes you."

"I have friends Eva-chan! Do you?"

Eva-san turns away and just continues lying down.

"Come on everyone! Lets have fun!"

Sakurako-san cheered. We all nod at her. So for the next few hours, Sakurako-san and played chess. It was funny as at one point, when I won the game she threw a chess piece at me. So I threw one back and that started a little throwing game that changed from chess pieces to clothes and such. By that time everyone joined in also...except Eva-san. I asked her to join in, however her reply was she wasn't going to waste time playing with monkeys.

Its too bad really, even Cha-san got involved. Yeah she threw a cushion at Negi-san who fell over due to the force. That gave us a little laugh.

"Its getting really late now so Eva-chan get out."

"What did you say human?"

She can't keep calling everyone human. Its a dead giveaway that she is anything but human.

"I said it is time to leave. This dorm room is mine, Misa-chan's and Madoka-chan's and Makoto-kun's. And only we can say who sleeps in here."

"Well too bad because I'm sleeping in here. This waterbed is nice."

"Well go and buy one then!"

Eva-san once again today narrowed her eyes at Sakurako-san who did the same. But suddenly Sakurako-san came and grabbed Eva-sans arms and started forcing her to the door.

"Unhand me human cheerleader!"

"No! Time to say goodnight!"

Eva-san struggled against Sakurako-san who seems to be really strong right now. She kept hold of Eva-san with one arm while opening the door with her other hand. Now she is trying to push Eva-san out of the room who is holding onto the doorframe with all her strength.

"Chachamaru! Get this beast off me!"

"Don't call me a beast, loli!"

"Argh! Don't call me a loli! Chachamaru! Get your robotic ass over here and help me, now!"

Cha-san sighed. Even she doesn't want to get involved with Eva-sans fight with Sakurako-san. Everyone else, including myself are a little stunned and don't really know what to do.

"I'm coming Master."

Cha-san with another sigh went over to those two and helped Eva-san get unhanded by Sakurako-san.

"Hahaha, take that human cheerleader."

"Oh you got Chachamaru-chan to help you. That doesn't mean you did it on your own, loli."

Sakurako-san flashed everyone a little smile. So Sakurako-san likes calling Eva-san a loli also. Eva-san on the other hates it when being called a loli.

"Don't call me a loli! I'm going to bed."

As Eva-san was about to go over to my bed, Sakurako-san picks Eva-san up and throws her onto her own bed.

"Ow beast!"

"You can sleep in my bed, I will sleep in Makoto-kun's bed."

Sakurako-san calmly walked over to my bed and lying down next to me, Kono-chan then lied down also, as did Asu-san. I've got three girls in my bed, nice. Three beautiful girls at that, every mans dream coming true right now.

Eva-san just sighed and got into a lying down position in Sakurako-sans bed, everyone else also got into there own beds, or as in Cha-sans case, plugged herself in.

I decided to lie down also, when I do Kono-chan and Sakurako-san cuddle up to me. Aah this is the best! Two beautiful girls cuddling up to me and another beautiful girl in my bed. Right now is a good time to be here! With those thoughts in my mind, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**So that's was the next chapter, hope you enjoyed. Now as for Nodoka, I didn't realize that some people would want her in the harem, so I have decided to add her since I do like Nodoka anyway. Current Harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka. Don't forget to leave nice reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nodoka's confession part 1**

**Yue P.O.V**

_Where am I? This place seems strange. All white and almost heavenly. This place doesn't seem real, I don't know what I'm doing here. Am I supposed to be here? I can't fathom this. Everything here looks like something out of a romance movie, where the girl waits for the..._

"_Yue-chan. Where are you?"_

_A voice called out to me. This voice, who does it belong too? I can't see any...wait that blue hair...is that...Makoto-san? What is he doing here? Maybe he can tell me where I am. But why is he dressed up for a party? He is dressed in a tuxedo, is he going somewhere? If he is then why is he here? This just doesn't make sense._

"_I-I am here."_

_Following my little voice, he turns in my direction with a little smile. Why is he smiling at me like that? It looks like a sweet smile._

"_Aah there you are Yue-chan. I was wondering where my girlfriend was."_

_...Did he just say girlfriend? Makoto-san came over to me and wrapped me in a hug! Why is he hugging me? And why did he just call me his girlfriend?_

"_Makoto-san what's going on? Where are we?"_

"_That doesn't matter Yue-chan. Right now is about us."_

_About us? There is an us now? When did that happen? I'm confused and I don't like being confused._

"_W-What do you mean? Tell me where I am."_

_He smiles a little sweet smile and kisses my forehead! Why did he do that!? He kissed my forehead, his lips touched my forehead!_

"_This place is where you want to be right now. You want me here with you."_

_Where I want to be? I want him to be here with me? What do those things mean?_

"_Why did you kiss my forehead? Why are you hugging me? I don't understand what is going on."_

"_You don't need to understand. All that matters is that you and I are together, no one else matters right now. All that matters is that I have you and you have me. We don't need anyone else, my cute smart girlfriend. My Yue-chan who I love."_

_I have no idea what is going on right now._

"_Why are you dressed up?"_

"_Because we are going to a party. Our party Yue-chan. Don't you remember? Its a party for our one year anniversary. You are dressed too, the most beautiful girl, my Yue-chan."_

_Our anniversary? What does that mean? Wait he said I'm dressed too? I look downwards, I am dressed in a ball gown! This place doesn't make sense and Makoto-san isn't making sense. He keeps calling me his girlfriend when Nodoka wants..._

"_Dance with me Yue-chan."_

_He takes my hands and we start dancing to some ballroom type music, but should I be doing this? Nodoka wants to be with..._

"_What about Nodoka?"_

"_There isn't anyone here besides me and you. I don't see Miyazaki-san, I only see you."_

_My heart skipped a beat then, he only sees me...only me...but Nodoka..._

"_But Nodoka has a crush on you."_

"_But I love you Yue-chan. Miyazaki-san is a nice girl but she isn't you. I don't want anyone, just you Yue-chan. Do you want me?"_

_Do I want Makoto-san...I don't know..._

"_I-I can't say..."_

"_Say you want me Yue-chan like I want you."_

_I'm sorry Nodoka but I do want him._

"_I-I want you Makoto-san."_

"_I'm glad. You and I together, its something I want. Now I want to kiss you, say you want it too."_

_Placing his hands on my shoulders, he stares deeply into my eyes._

"_K-Kiss...I-I want to kiss you."_

_Please forgive me Nodoka, I really am sorry. But to kiss Makoto-san right now...it is something I really want._

"_Yue-chan's soft lips look so tasty. I wonder what you taste like. Those lips on mine, kiss me Yue-chan. I want it and you want it."_

"_I want it Makoto-san..."_

_His lips look so soft and really good. I want to feel his lips on mine, letting him kiss me is something I want but I don't know why. I just want him to kiss me and let me feel the warmth of our lips connecting._

"_Now I'm going to kiss you Yue-chan."_

_His head starts moving closer to mine. He really intends to kiss me! I'm going to kiss Makoto-san, how is this happening? I am just perplexed at this development. This can't be happening. Makoto-san wouldn't want to kiss me, would he? He is moving his head closer to mine and has wrapped his arms wrapped around my body. This is really happening and I don't want to stop but Nodoka said she is interested..._

"_Yue-chan I love you."_

"_I love you Makoto-san."_

_I need it now. I move my head closer and closer to his own, our lips are almost touching...so very few inches left...our lips will be connected..._

* * *

"Yue-san! Its time to wake up!"

What was that!? That sounded like Nodoka. Where am I now?

"Yue-san, please wake up. Remember we said that we would head to the bath early this morning."

Bath? Opening my eyes, I see Nodoka looking at me. So what just happened? I was with...I was with Makoto-san...in that place...and we almost...he said he...I also said that I...is that possible? I don't think I do with Makoto-san...

"Nodoka, what time is it?"

I ask with a yawn. Too early to wake up. I was having a nice...I mean a weird dream. That was weird, a dream of Makoto-san and I...

"Its time for an early morning bath! Haruna-san has already gone ahead. So get up!"

Why is she cheerful? Its too early to be cheerful, I would rather go back to sleep. But reluctantly I get out of bed and grab my stuff like swimsuit and such for school and even a lunch since we are going straight to school from the baths, but you never know who is going to be there so swimsuits are essential. I hope there is only Haruna and us there.

"Lets go Nodoka. Besides the quicker this day goes, the quicker you get to hang out with your crush."

"I-I-I don't have a-a crush on Nakashima-san!"

I smirk at her.

"I never said Makoto-san. I could have been talking about Negi-sensei for all you know."

Her face turns red. Hahaha, it is so fun to tease Nodoka about her crush.

"I don't have a crush on Nakashima-san! I just like his works! That's all, I respect his writing skills."

Yeah sure it is.

"If you say so Nodoka. But we still are meeting Makoto-san later you know?"

She starts nodding a little shyly with a red face. Nodoka has such a little crush on Makoto-san. Maybe its because he is a very random person. Sometimes acting like a baka but other times acts like an adult. Such a weird person, I'm sure he is hiding something but I don't know what. Like at the first day at that party, asking me about magic existing. Why would anyone talk about magic? It isn't a topic I have ever come across before.

"Y-Yes. W-We are...h-hanging out w-with Nakashima-san."

"But for now, we need to get a bath."

She nods strongly to me. We then, after gathering what we will need, head out.

We walk out the door and then close it.

"We are the kids in America~ We are the kids in America~ Everybody live for the music go round~"

I heard someone singing to themselves. A male voice at that. Was that Makoto-san? What are the chances? Nodoka sees someone and bows a little.

"N-Nakashima-san, g-good morning."

Makoto-san just passed us without saying anything and with his eyes closed. Did he ignore Nodoka? She looks a little sad that he didn't reply. Uwah, this is weird.

"Hey!"

I raise my voice a little but he didn't stop, he is ignorant. I'm going to tell him as much. I walk over to him with Nodoka and tap him on the arm, he opens his eyes and looks at me, oh wait he is wearing earphones. He might not of heard us.

"Oh good morning Yue-san, Miyazaki-san."

Nodoka brightens up, good. A sad Nodoka isn't a good one.

"G-Good morning Nakashima-san. How a-a-are you t-this morning?"

Nodoka bowed, while I just gave a little wave.

"I'm good thank you for asking. How are you two?"

"O-Oh I'm f-fine. T-Thank you f-for asking."

"I'm also good."

Nodoka and I reply with a smile, although Nodoka's smile looks timid.

"Good. Ugh I hate being up at this time, stupid loli."

Who did he just call a stupid loli?

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about?"

"Eva-san. She kept me awake with her excessive complaining. I think I will lock her out tonight, ehehe."

Does he and Eva-chan like have a competition with one another or something?

"S-So ummm, Na-Nakashima-san...w-what are you d-doing out a-at this time? T-That is if you d-don't mind m-me asking."

Nodoka stuttered out but with a little smile directed at Makoto-san who smiled back.

"I was planning to get a bath. What about you two?"

So he's getting a bath? Wonder why Eva-chan hasn't followed him, she is like stalking him from what I have seen.

"The same. Lets go together."

I suggest, Nodoka looks like she is about to pass out.

"Ok! Lead the way Yue-san, Miyazaki-san!"

We three then set off to the baths. While walking there, Nodoka keeps trying to make conversation but stops herself at the last second. Uwah! I help Nodoka out by starting a conversation for her, the things I do for Nodoka...

"Makoto-san, what would you want to do with Nodoka and myself and Haruna later?"

Wait that didn't come out right. It sounds like something Haruna would say.

"W-Well anything really. What about you Miyazaki-san? What would you like to do?"

Good thing he asked Nodoka because I have no idea.

"Ummm, w-well w-we could w-walk around I-I guess. A-Anything y-you want t-to do."

Damn she has it bad.

"Well I'm sure we can come up with something, maybe Saotome-san has some ideas."

Knowing Haruna she will suggest something perverted. Yeah I can see it now, making Makoto-san do something weird with her. But she isn't going to succeed while I'm around. If anything, I will help Nodoka get Makoto-sans heart, that is if she wants it.

"Better not ask Haruna."

His look is telling me that he is confused.

"We shouldn't ask Saotome-san?"

"No. She is perverted. You have seen her manga drawings of you and guys having...you know."

He makes an upset face, what's wrong with him?

"It haunts my dreams."

Has it really affected him that badly? Haruna is a little weird when it comes to Makoto-san. I hear what she says to herself at night when she thinks we are asleep. It is disturbing and if he heard it then he might pass out. I nearly pass out and it isn't even about me.

"Just ignore Haruna's perverted comments and you will be fine."

"Y-Yes I guess so. She does seem nice under the yaoi craze bit."

She is a good person, just perverted.

"T-That's H-Haruna-san a-alright."

Damn, Nodoka keeps looking at Makoto-san with a blush. If he isn't completely stupid then he is going to realize that she is staring at him. Poor Nodoka and her crush. She needs to be braver, but that's what I am here for. If she does have a crush then she has competition in the form of Konoka and Eva-chan and Sakurako. Not sure about Asuna.

"Say Miyazaki-san, would you perhaps be interested in looking at some of my new book later?"

Saying her name, Nodoka blushed bright red.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Since you have a copy of my last book, I presume you are a fan."

"I-I-I am one y-yes."

She admitted to him. Well she is a fan and so am I. His books are just a work of art, so detailed and such a wonderful read. Makes the heart go faster at the action and drama and even the romance part.

"Then after school, I could let you have a little read of it. Its on my laptop."

Nodoka starts blushing again, how is it that she hasn't passed out yet? She blushes way too much.

"T-That w-would be good."

And at that the conversation headed to Eva-chan again. Yes we all heard that Makoto-san is her apparent slave now. Maybe its because she keeps kissing him and not giving him a chance to kiss m...Nodoka. Yes Makoto-san needs to see Nodoka's good points, she is a good smart girl.

Once getting to the bath, Nodoka and I spilt off from Makoto-san for obvious reasons. Getting into the changing rooms Nodoka slumps to the floor.

"Are you ok?"

I question her, she just looks at me with a huge blush.

"I was actually talking to Nakashima-san."

Did she say that to me or herself?

"Yes Nodoka. Well done, phase one is complete."

"W-Whats phase one exactly?"

"You talking to him without passing out."

She starts nodding but then stops.

"W-Whats ph-phase two then?"

I smirk a little.

"Carrying on a conversation with him. Nodoka, you need to step up your game. Look he has Eva-chan after him, most likely Konoka and perhaps Sakurako, not sure about Asuna yet. But in any case, these girls are more forward than you are, however you have something they don't."

She gains a confused expression.

"W-What c-could I have t-they don't?"

"You have me of course. Two heads are better than one. They are working on there own, however if we team up, you could be dating Makoto-san soon. You want that right?"

Her cheeks turn pink.

"Y-Yue-san...w-would Nakashima-san b-be interested in s-someone like me?"

So she does have a crush huh, I was just basing it off her reactions whenever she saw him. And all the things she has in our room like his picture and stuff.

"Why wouldn't he? You my dear Nodoka are a good catch."

"Even so..."

She is so critical of herself. She doesn't need to be like that.

"Even so what? Say Nodoka, why do you have a crush on him anyway?"

"B-Because I do. I-I-I heard h-how he h-helps p-people and is a-always kind. Like w-with Satsuki-san y-yesterday. Helping h-her with t-those bad people. I-I also h-heard how h-he helps children. H-He is j-just someone I-I really admire."

Yeah even I have heard of that. It has been reported that he sends money to various orphanages all around the world on a regular basis. I can see why she might have a crush.

"Right. Now I am going to help you get him. Konoka and Eva-chan and Sakurako are a little ahead, no more than Eva-chan but we can also get you ahead also."

"H-How?"

Oh Nodoka, she needs to catch on quicker.

"You will have to kiss him."

Her face heats up, she lets out a high pitched squeal and faints. Uwah, I go over to her and snap my fingers infront of her face in an attempt to wake her up.

"Come on Nodoka, wake up!"

After several failed attempts, she finally wakes up, its about time.

"Uwah! Y-Yue-san! Kissing Nakashima-san...r-really?"

"Yes Nodoka. It is the only way to get ahead. This is a battle and in battles, you do what you can to win."

She sweatdrops at me, but deep inside she must be thinking along the same lines. Kissing Makoto-san is the only way to get ahead at this point in time.

"B-B-But I-I-I couldn't d-do that."

Looks like I will have to wait for a perfect opportunity and make it happen somehow. Yes I will do this for Nodoka...but thinking about that dream...why would I dream about kissing Makoto-san? And saying I love him? Such a weird dream.

"Don't worry about that for now. Let me worry about it, however when I tell you to do something that concerns Makoto-san, do it. I just have your best interests at heart."

"O-Ok, I-I will leave it t-to you. Th-Thank you Yue-san."

She thanks me, why thank me?

"Its not a problem Nodoka."

With that said, we get changed into our swimsuits. Since Makoto-san is going to be there, its a good thing we brought them after all. Yes a good decision.

* * *

Once getting into our swimsuits we head to the bath...getting to the bath...we see Haruna trying to give Makoto-san a kiss on the lips! Oh she is not doing that.

"Come on Makoto-sama just one kiss."

"S-S-Saotome-san I-I ummmm, p-please wait."

What the hell is she doing!? She has pinned him to the side of the bath and he looks too shocked to stop it. I go over and pull Haruna off Makoto-san who looks relived.

"What are you doing Yue-chi? Just one kiss isn't so bad. He has only kissed Eva-chan, doesn't he need someone to compare to?"

Crazy hormone driven girl.

"Perhaps, however shouldn't he choose that himself?"

"Maybe. But he could like being forced into it. Just look what Eva-chan did. She forced herself on him, he might like being dominated by women."

I don't think that's the case.

"E-Excuse me, I-I don't like being dominated by anyone."

The voice of Makoto-san brought us out of our weird conversation. Haruna gains a dirty smile.

"Oh I see, you are more of the dominating type are you?"

He blushes but then I notice Nodoka hasn't come over to us yet, I motion her over which she does. She comes over and sits down away from Makoto-san who has sat down with the pervy Haruna trying to grope him is the word I would use here.

I sigh to myself, I gently grab Nodoka's arm and lead her towards Makoto-san. But out of impulse I push her in his direction...

"Aah!"

She falls and ends up in his arms! Yes that is how I do it! Next time it will be a kiss on the lips.

"A-Are you ok Miyazaki-san?"

Makoto-san questions her, she nods a little with a huge blush...I still notice she is in his arms, so forward of her, ehehe.

"T-Thank you f-for c-c-catching me!"

"Its ok Miyazaki-san. Couldn't let you get hurt now, could I?"

She shyly gets out of his arms and proceeds to submerge herself besides her head in the water while continuing taking shy looks at Makoto-san, good Yue, helping out Nodoka like that.

Haruna has taken his other side so I sit next to Nodoka.

"So where are your roommates?"

Haruna spoke out to Makoto-san.

"Most likely asleep. I snuck out this morning to have a relaxing bath."

"Eva-chan giving you a hard time."

She stated more than asked, he nods.

"She can be a little overwhelming but she does have a nice side she doesn't show very often to anyone, but it is there."

He really believes that?

"If you say so Makoto-sama, now its time for a little kissy kissy from Haruna."

"W-W-What!?"

Before she could do anything however, I hit the back of her head, hard. She can't be trusted to be around Makoto-san alone. Nodoka wont have a chance if she is around all the time trying to make sexual advances like this.

"Why did you hit me Yue-chi!? That hurt you know."

"Stop making advances like that. It creeps Makoto-san out when you do that."

"No it doesn't Yue-chi. You creep people out with your laziness."

What? I creep people out with my laziness? How does that work?

"Just shut up Haruna."

"No I wont shut up!"

I sigh heavily, Haruna is interfering with my plan. Nodoka needs to be set up somehow, if she can be alone with him, she could use that shyness of hers to her advantage. Boys like shy girls, some boys. Makoto-san could be one of those boys.

"S-Say Nakashima-san...a-a-are you d-dating Evangeline-san b-by chance?"

Brave Nodoka, she asked that without any prompting. Well done Nodoka, find out from Makoto-san, its the best way. Asking Eva-chan, she might lie.

"Me dating the loli? No I'm not dating her or anyone. I'm as single as a pringle."

As single as a pringle? He certainly is strange.

"I-I see."

Nodoka is happy. Good, so he isn't dating Konoka or anyone, advantage Nodoka. Time to sweep in Nodoka.

"So why did you want to know Miyazaki-san?"

She starts blushing while doing a spit take.

"W-W-Well I-I just d-did."

"Not going to tell me? We are like friends aren't we?"

"F-F-Friends?"

Oh Nodoka don't give up. He said friends now, he could be saying girlfriend soon.

"Yes friends, you know what they are right?"

He asks with a weird smile, I'm shocked Nodoka likes this mental guy. He is just so random. Of course she knows what friends are! Ugh! Makoto-san is just so weird!

"O-Of course I-I do."

"You know, I like girls like you. So shy and innocent. You remind me of someone Miyazaki-san."

She reminds him of someone? Who I wonder. As I'm wondering this Nodoka is blushing so hard she is about to pass out.

"C-Can I a-ask who?"

"Just someone I know, or rather someone I knew. Yes she was a little like you."

Someone he knew huh.

"N-Nakashima-san..."

"Call me Makoto Miyazaki-san. I prefer my friends call me by my name."

He interrupted her. She nods shyly.

"O-Ok, c-call me Nodoka...if you w-want."

"Ok Nodoka-san!"

"Ma-Makoto-san, is t-there an-anyone you like?"

Nodoka is getting braver as she talks to him, perhaps she wont need me after all. But I'm still going to help her.

"Hmmm, well there are lots of people I like. I like Kono-chan, Asu-san, Se-chan, you, Yue-san, Saotome-san, Sakurako-san, Misa-san, Madoka-san, Cha-san and I like Negi-san. I suppose I also like Eva-san when she doesn't try and kiss me! Actually I like all of 3A, they are great people, even Iincho."

We all face fault. Did he not understand the question? I will step in now.

"She meant romantically."

He starts blushing and looks away.

"W-W-Well ummm, t-that q-q-question is ummmmm, I-I don't really have an answer yet. T-There m-might be someone...someone...I like..."

"May I ask who?"

He blushes harder.

"Just s-someone I like. However, it doesn't matter right now."

What a vague answer. Saying it doesn't matter.

"Is it me?"

Why would Haruna ask that!? Uwah! It hasn't even been an hour yet and I'm already tired of today.

"I-I like you Saotome-san, j-just not that way...I don't really know you, s-so I couldn't say one way or another."

Makes sense, you can't fall head over heels in love with someone at first sight...I suppose you can, just depends who you are.

"That's fine for now, I will just have to charm you wont I?"

I don't think so Haruna. Nodoka is going to date Makoto-san, I will make sure of it. Even if I really do have to knock her into him and make them kiss, he will see Nodoka for who she is, a great girl.

"I-I guess we w-will see. Anything is possible after all, you never know. I could fall for any of you here."

So Nodoka does have a chance after all, this is good. Getting these two together will be good. They complement one another, her with her shyness and him with his...insane like mind.

So like that, we four sit in silence. Just enjoying the water and letting it do its magic. Yes this feels good, just relaxing with these three...

"...Chelia...sorry..."

I heard Makoto-san say something sometime later. I take a look, he is asleep on Nodoka's shoulder! This is working out better than I thought it would. Nodoka surprisingly hasn't passed out, good Nodoka. If she can stay like that then we could move onto phase three soon.

"Are you ok Nodoka?"

"I-I-I am f-f-fine. I-I like t-this."

Haruna then clears her throat getting our attention. I wonder what she wants.

"So...who do you think this Chelia is?"

"Who?"

I quiz her for both Nodoka and I.

"The girls name Makoto-sama just mentioned in his sleep. Personally I think it is an ex girlfriend of his."

"An ex girlfriend? I don't think it is an ex girlfriend. Remember he said Eva-chan took his first kiss, so if he had a girlfriend before, wouldn't he have kissed her?"

"You could be right. But then who is this Chelia? A friend perhaps? Or maybe even a family member?"

Nodoka then clears her throat to get our attention.

"Ma-Makoto-san d-doesn't h-have any f-family, r-right? Th-That's w-what it s-says in his autobiography."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't read it Nodoka."

I have really, but its funny to tease her.

"Y-Yes you h-have!"

"Alright Nodoka, calm down."

She puffs out her cheeks and turns away. Aah my friend is fun to tease.

"So Haruna, if you really want to know about this Chelia then why don't you ask him when he wakes up? Personally I think that's a little invasive but you can if you want."

"I think I will. Even if it is invasive, I would like to know if I have competition with this Chelia."

She really thinks this Chelia is his ex girlfriend? I think its someone he knows personally. A friend maybe.

* * *

Sometime later he wakes up and looks at Nodoka with a huge blush who does the same.

"I-I-I am so sorry Nodoka-san! Please forgive me Nodoka-san!"

"N-N-No I-I didn't mind."

"A-Are you sure? I-I feel really bad now."

So under all that craziness, there is a shy person after all. Who knew he was like that. I certainly didn't that's for sure.

"I-I honestly d-didn't mind."

"That's a relief. I don't usually do that you know? I was just so tired from last night."

Haruna then again clears her throat to get our attention. Is she going to ask him now? I wouldn't really advise it but knowing Haruna, she just wants all the gossip.

"Makoto-sama, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask me anything you want."

"Can I ask who this Chelia is?"

When saying that name, he stiffened. He is like a statue or something. I knew she shouldn't have asked. She sure can be clueless that Haruna.

"J-Just someone I knew a long t-time ago."

"An ex girlfriend then?"

Haruna needs to shut up. It is obvious that he doesn't want to talk about this Chelia.

"N-No she wasn't an ex girlfriend. Just someone I loved a lot."

Someone he loved a lot. I'm thinking family member. Yes a family member sounds plausible. Could be friend but I'm leaning towards a family member.

"S-Sorry did I say something I shouldn't have? If I have then please accept my apology."

You think Haruna? She can be so clueless when she wants to know something, biggest gossip in the world Haruna is. Maybe Kazumi is the biggest, they both are pretty big gossips. Well at least she apologized.

"Oh no its fine. Don't worry about it Saotome-san. You didn't know so its fine."

"You know, you can call me Haruna."

"Ooh, ok Haruna-san. Yes lets be on a first name basis."

Nodoka looked like she was about to say something, however...

"ARGHHHHH! GET THIS DEMON AWAY FROM ME!"

"GET HER KONEKO! HAHAHA!"

That sounded like Eva-chan and Sakurako. We all turn around to see Eva-chan being chased by Makoto-sans cat with Sakurako following closely behind her.

"Hahaha..."

A little laugh came from Makoto-san. Pretty soon, all four of us are laughing at the scene. Eva-chan is getting chased around the bath by a cat and Sakurako is running after them while laughing.

"OW! THAT WAS MY ANKLE YOU STUPID DEMON!"

The cat just scratched at Eva-chan's ankle. Hahaha, this is funny.

"BAKATO CALL YOUR DEMON OFF ME!"

Makoto-san just let out a chuckle as the cat went for Eva-chan again.

"OWWWWWW! THAT WAS MY LEG YOU LITTLE MINION OF THE ANTICHRIST!"

How nasty, calling Makoto-sans cat a minion of the antichrist.

"C-Come on Koneko."

Makoto-san called out to his cat with a snicker. The cat immediately stopped chasing Eva-chan and went to her Master.

"Did Eva-san scare you Koneko?"

The cat purred as a response, Eva-chan doesn't look happy.

"Me!? Me scaring that demon!? She went ballistic and tried to kill me! She's not a normal cat! I'm sure there is something wrong with that demon cat! The demon is insane, it went for my throat! I woke up, stood up and got dressed then suddenly it flipped out and chased me here! I thought I was going to get killed! I am covered in scratches thanks to that thing!"

I don't think I've ever heard Eva-chan sound so frightened. The cat hissed at Eva-chan who looked at the cat with a little fear, she really is frightened of the Makoto-sans cat.

"Don't hiss at me demon cat!"

The cat hissed again to Eva-chan's fright.

"You are so dramatic Eva-san. Koneko wouldn't kill anyone. She is a very good kitty."

Eva-chan growled at Makoto-san.

"It is evil! It doesn't know how to be good! It is pure evil!"

"Koneko isn't evil. She just got a little excited that's all."

"A little excited!? Why does she go for me!? I've not pissed it off today. I only woke up and got dressed. Does it not like me being conscious or clothed?"

I briefly look to Makoto-san who is blushing a little as Eva-chan flipped her skirt a little. Even if she is a loli, she still is a girl and I guess she could be considered cute but Nodoka will still win!

"W-Well Eva-san...Koneko just has a little anger problem when people do things to me. She is a very protective over me. Koneko just likes keeping me safe."

"Ugh whatever, you and your demon can be happy. I'm going to school without you!"

And with that she left the bath.

"Hey Makoto-kun! Why didn't you wake me up? I would have come to the baths with you!"

I briefly look to Nodoka who looks a little sad, she must be thinking about Sakurako being ahead as she is his roommate. We could have gotten him as a roommate if Haruna wasn't a creepy pervert.

"Sorry, I thought you might of wanted to sleep in."

"Because of Eva-chan? I honestly didn't think she would have gone so crazy over the fact that she couldn't sleep in your bed."

"Well it wasn't that, I think it was more due to someone telling her not to do something. She most likely isn't used to it."

Sakurako nods her head.

"Well, I'm going to get to school. Early cheerleading practice, oh Konoka said that she will meet you at school. Seems everyone is busy this morning, even Negi-sensei and Asuna have gone to school already."

"Ok! See you later Sakurako-san."

"Bye Makoto-kun!"

With a wave she left.

"I don't think I've gone to school on my own before..."

Perfect! Nodoka can spend more alone time with him, great! This really is better than I ever expected. Yes, perhaps by the end of the day...I could get a ki...Nodoka could get a kiss. Why did I think me? I don't want a kiss off him, its just that stupid dream. It has really thrown me off my game today. Kissing Makoto-san...Nodoka would be angry if I did that. Yes she most likely would hate me if I did that.

"Say Makoto-san, you wouldn't want to come to school with us would you?"

I question him.

"Sure! Yes lets go together, it will give us a chance to get to know each other more."

Good he agreed. This really will work out to our advantage.

"Yay! But we better get out soon. School starts in about 40 minutes."

True to Haruna's words, school really does start that soon. We four get out of the water and head to the respective changing rooms.

"Oh Yue-san, w-we can spend time w-with Makoto-san."

"Yea, its working out for you isn't it Nodoka?"

"I-It is."

Haruna, hearing our conversation gives us a little look.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nodoka has a crush on Makoto-san."

Nodoka looks at me with a mortified look. Was I not supposed to not have said that?

"Y-Y-Yue-san!"

"What Nodoka? What have I done now?"

"I-I-I didn't w-want a-anyone k-knowing!"

Oh, great I have done it again. Oops, sorry Nodoka.

"Honya-chan! You have a crush on Makoto-sama!? This is big news! But I thought you might of liked Negi-sensei but you like the crazy Makoto-sama? Hmmm, Nodoka, I didn't think you would be into him."

Ooh crap. The school is going to know now in about two hours time. She is usually that quick anyway.

"HARUNA-SAN DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY CRUSH ON MAKOTO-SAN!"

Poor Nodoka puts her hands to her face and starts sobbing to herself.

"Paru, don't tell anyone."

"Why Yue-chi?"

Really? She is really asking why? She knows Nodoka is a shy girl, if everyone found out about it Nodoka would most likely die from embarrassment.

"Because I said so. If you tell people that Nodoka has a crush on Makoto-san then I will tell him you have one on Negi-sensei."

"But I don't have a crush on Negi-sensei! I'm not Iincho Yue-chi."

This is how Paru is, she will spread rumours, however if I told Makoto-san about her having a crush on Negi-sensei when she has one on Makoto-san, then she might not spread it.

"Then don't spread the stupid rumour Paru. You know how shy Nodoka is, telling everyone will result in Makoto-san finding out and it should be up to Nodoka to tell him."

"Fine I wont say anything. But you know he might of heard Honya-chan scream out her having a crush on him then."

I face palm. Of course she is right. She did scream that quite loud so it is certainly possible that he heard her scream that out.

"Yue-san! Paru might be right."

I place a hand on my friends shoulder.

"Don't worry Nodoka. I will go out first and discreetly ask if he heard it. And then I will let you know later."

"Thank you Yue-san."

I get dressed at a quick pace and head out of the changing rooms. Personally I think it might be better if he heard her say it, however for Nodoka's case, it might not be. Uwah, I guess we will find out soon.

I'm out of the changing rooms now, I scan the waiting area for Makoto-san...it doesn't take me long as he is waving at me normally.

I walk over to him and take a seat next to him, turning to him...I wonder how to word this?

"Yue-san...is everything ok?"

He asked me if everything is ok?

"What do you mean? Everything is fine, why do you ask?"

"No reason really. I thought I heard someone shouting, I guess not."

Oh so he heard someone shouting but didn't hear what they said. Well that's a relief for Nodoka.

"Yeah must be your imagination."

"Hmmm, Yue-san...was it me or was Nodoka-san looking at me a lot this morning?"

So he isn't an air head then. He did notice her looking at him.

"W-Well I wouldn't know anything about that."

He gives me a calculating look but I avoid his gaze. I can't say that she has a crush on him, that's her job to say that.

"Ok..."

"Makoto-san, can I ask why you asked about magic the first day you got here?"

This question has been on my mind for a while now.

"Because I did."

He flashes a smile at me, I don't accept that answer.

"No one would suddenly ask about magic. So tell me the reason."

I demand a little, maybe its coming off as a little pushy but don't I need to know about why he asked me about it. Magic existing would be good.

"Tell me, if magic existed...would you want to know about it?"

I look at him with a questioning gaze.

"Would I want to know about it? Then the answers yes."

"Why? What is it about magic people find so interesting?"

People? Does he not consider himself a person?

"Its a mystery. That's why I would find it interesting. Magic, if it exists is something that could help people."

"Or harm them."

Harm them? Wait, he said about magic existing and suddenly said magic would harm someone.

"Is magic real?"

I ask this question straight out. If magic exists then maybe Makoto-san knows about magic.

"Magic existing...well of course it does. Miracles happen everyday you know?"

"I mean real magic. Not everyday stuff, magic like life changing magic. Magic that can levitate things and casting spells."

"If it did, what would you do? Would you want to pursue it? And if you became involved with magic, would that make you happy?"

He really tests me with his questions. There aren't any straight forward answers. I don't know how to answer that. Magic making me happy?

"I guess so. Its something I would find interesting. Its the unknown and I think it would be personally worth exploring."

"I see. And if I said I knew magic, would you believe me?"

Now I know something is different about him.

"Anything is possible Makoto-san. You could be a mage for all I know."

He releases a little sigh.

"Could be. But you know..."

As he was about to finish, Nodoka and Haruna come over and stand infront of us.

"Hello Nodoka-san, Haruna-san. Ready to go to school?"

They both give an affirmative nod. Nodoka looks at me and I shake my head, she releases a sigh of relief.

"Lets just get going."

I speak with a sigh. They follow me out of the baths and to the train station. It is a little of a drag to get the trains to school everyday. They are usually packed and such. We walk to the train station and get on the train just in time.

As expected, its packed...however there are seats at the end of the train. We all walk over to the seats, Makoto-san takes the end seat...Haruna tries to go for the seat next to him, but at the last second, I push Nodoka there. Yes then I sit next to Nodoka and Haruna sits next to me while glaring. I'm not letting Haruna win. Nodoka and Makoto-san will be good together, I can feel it.

"Thank you Yue-san."

Nodoka whispers to me. I am feeling good about this, Nodoka will win his heart! Even if I have to take out the competition!

On our way to school, Nodoka bravely makes conversation with Makoto-san with Haruna and myself getting into the conversation occasionally.

"This is really peaceful you know? No fighting or yelling, I could get used to this."

Is he speaking to us or himself?

"S-So you l-like b-being w-w-with me...us?"

Being with her huh.

"I do Nodoka-san. All the hassle in the morning, I could have a break occasionally. You know what I mean? I like being with everyone but sometimes it causes a little headache. But today hasn't started off so bad, I have liked today so far."

Nodoka being the shy girl that she is, starts blushing and looks away.

"T-That's good Makoto-san."

"Aah I love it how you say my name so shyly! Its very cute!"

Yes! He loves the shy girls, Nodoka you are getting ahead. Shy girl justice!

"R-R-Really? I-I-I like h-how you s-say m-my name."

They really are good for one another. He is a shy girl lover and she is a crazy boy lover. They make a good match.

Blushing at her, he nods shyly.

"T-Thank you Nodoka-san."

For the rest of the trip to school, they take shy looks at one another. Its like they are dating, sort of. Nodoka and Makoto-san, they could be called Nokoto...that's a good couple name or Makoka?...No Nokoto sounds better. Yeah that's a good blend of there names.

* * *

Once the train pulls into the stop, we all get off. I still notice that the couple...future couple take shy looks at one another. Ooh Nodoka I feel glad for you...but not as glad as I should be and I don't know why. Uwah, its that stupid dream this morning. That doesn't prove that I want Makoto-san at all. That could mean I want a boyfriend and my subconscious made it Makoto-san.

But why Makoto-san? Why would my subconscious make it him? I don't really have any feelings for Makoto-san...do I? No I don't think I do.

"Say Nodoka-san, do you have a boyfriend?"

She does a spit take at his words and shakes her head.

"N-No! I-I-I don't h-have one!"

"I see. Are you interested in one?"

Is he going to ask her out? Come on Makoto-san, Nodoka isn't really this forward so you have to make the first move, or I have to do it for Nodoka.

"I-I m-might be. D-D-Depends o-on w-who asks m-me out."

"O...Ok so...if Negi-san asked you out, would you say yes?"

She shakes her head at him surprisingly calmly.

"N-No. W-W-While he is m-mature f-for his a-age, I-I just c-can't s-see myself b-being with h-him."

"He is mature for his age. Also a little too serious. Not that I don't like the little guy, he is pretty likeable isn't he? Even as in a little brother kind of way..."

Hm? He sounded sad at the mention of Negi-sensei being a little brother.

"Y-Yes Negi-sensei is l-like a little brother."

"Precisely. Oh before I forget to ask, is there anyone you have a crush on? You asked me in the baths so I only thought it would be fair if I ask you, right?"

She nods shyly with a pink tinge appearing on her cheeks.

"Y-Yes."

"Do you mind if I ask who?"

Her eyes open wide in shock. Nodoka do it now, come on girl! This is perfect, Haruna isn't talking and I'm just listening, plus Makoto-sans attention is on you right now, you are the only girl he...sees...like dream Makoto-san saw only...me...

"I-I-Its...ummmm...w-w-well...I-I-I...ummm...its s-someone..."

"Well I'm glad its a person!"

Haruna and I face fault! Well obviously its going to be a person! She's not into animals! Oh my god, Nodoka fell for someone who is crazy. I wouldn't be shocked if he has spent sometime in a mental health facility.

"I-I-I ummmm, y-yes...I-I ummm...w-well...y-you n-never a-answered who y-you have a-a crush on."

She is right but she doesn't look like she is going to say either.

"W-Well that is t-true. But...if I say, will you say?"

"...I-I...y-yes."

He takes a breath, please say its Nodoka...please say its me...I mean Nodoka...yes be Nodoka...

"I...have a...crush on...Koneko..."

We all face fault! He doesn't have a crush on a cat! He just doesn't want to say, ugh!

"Y-You d-don't r-r-really...have a-a c-crush on...your...c-cat...do you?"

He chuckles to himself and shakes his head.

"No I don't have a crush on Koneko. I just love her like a loyal pet. So are you going to tell me your crush?"

He didn't even answer who he has a crush on! Cheeky guy, he knows how to dance around certain subjects doesn't he?

"Ummmm...per-perhaps...l-later...w-when we ha-have...gotten t-to...know o-one an-another."

"Ok! Yes tell me later, and I will tell you the girl I have a crush on."

"R-Right."

We four then continue heading for class. Nodoka and I have a little private conversation about Makoto-san. She really does have it bad, she let it slip that she writes in her diary about him. I had to tease her about it. Some of the stuff she said before realizing what she was saying was quite funny. Stuff like Makoto-san whisking her away like a shy princess. She really has it bad, but from what I have seen, Makoto-san is a decent guy. He is kind, helps people in trouble...ok he is a little crazy but its a funny kind of crazy. Not like an axe murderer kind of crazy. A gentle funny kind of crazy.

Haruna was also making some pervy comments about Makoto-san. It was a little weird when she said that she wants Makoto-san to take her hard. At that Nodoka passed out and had to be carried by Makoto-san. In fact she is still unconscious.

"Oh do you like carrying Honya-chan?"

Haruna smirked out.

"Who is Honya-chan? Is that a nickname for Nodoka-san?"

Oh right he wouldn't know that. So I proceed to explain why she is called Honya-chan to which he nods at.

"Oh I see. Its a nice little nickname for Nodoka-san."

Now since Nodoka is passed out, its time to see what he really thinks about Nodoka.

"You think Nodoka is cute right?"

His face turns a dark shade of crimson and averts his gaze.

"W-Well s-she isn't u-ugly."

Uwah! That wasn't the answer I wanted! Oh Makoto-san you really are insane, or stupid. Which is it? Or is it just both? He is insanely stupid.

"Yue-chi didn't mean that Makoto-sama. Would you be interested in someone like Nodoka or myself."

Oh my god I'm going to kill Haruna. I thought she wasn't going to get involved. Why did she say that? He is going to think its weird.

"I-Interested in Nodoka-san...and interested in Haruna-san...I-I ummm, y-you...both...are, n-nice girls."

So he could be interested in Nodoka...Haruna needs to get out of it. She should let Nodoka go first, since Nodoka has genuine affections while she just wants him for his body most likely, she certainly says it enough.

"Aah so you and me could be?"

"Could be what?"

"Oh Makoto-sama such an innocent mind. You know what I'm talking about."

She winked at him and his face heats up. Don't forget that he is still a guy so when a girl like Haruna comes onto him then it is obvious that he is going to blush like that.

"H-H-Haruna-san..."

"Yes Makoto-sama? You know I think it would be a good thing. We could create a Master piece. You with your writing skills and me with my drawing skills. We could create a magnificent manga and maybe we could create something personal for ourselves."

She is basically throwing herself at him. This day is so weird. Poor Nodoka is in his arms passed out, Haruna is trying to jump him and I have to hold her back from him. She is a hormonally charged teenage girl. Once she sets her mind to something then it is going to happen, one way or another.

"Yue-chi! Let go of me!"

"No Haruna! You are ruining my plan!"

She stops in her tracks and turns to me with a questioning gaze.

"What plan Yue-chi?"

Oh did I say that out loud? Oh damn. I didn't mean to say it out loud, this is all Haruna's fault. Making me say it out loud, no I have to be discreet as Makoto-san is still standing there, carrying Nodoka.

"You know what I am talking about Haruna. It involves a certain someone with a certain someone else."

"Oh right. Yes I guess that's a plan. I should help out also, however Honya-chan has to be my rival in love you know?"

While Nodoka might be a rival to Haruna, I'm going to make sure she wins against Haruna.

"What are you talking about? Do you have a crush on the person Nodoka-san has a crush on?"

Makoto-san interrupted our conversation, a very welcomed interruption at that. That conversation was leading into dangerous territory.

"O-Oh Haruna and I are talking about something...about Nodoka, yes like you said."

"So how is this mysterious guy? Is it Negi-san? Didn't she want to say because he is a child? You know I wouldn't judge right? Age is just a number when it comes to love, obviously there are exceptions to that but still she shouldn't feel embarrassed about it. From seeing her, I guess she finds it hard to express her emotions."

Damn he read her quite well. She is a shy girl who finds it hard saying what is on her mind.

"That's right. She is a shy girl."

"Even so, if she doesn't confess then she wont know will she?"

So informative all of a sudden. Where has this come from? This is exactly what I was thinking, he is like two different people. A few minutes ago he was acting like a baka and now he is acting like an all knowing person. This just doesn't make sense, which Makoto-san is the real one? The baka or the serious one? Or is his personality a mixture of both? It could be a mixture of both but his baka side tends to come out more often than his serious side.

"You are right about that. But don't you also want to confess to someone?"

I question him, he once again avoids eye contact and nods.

"Yeah, I do want to confess to someone. But I have no idea on how she is going to respond, however it doesn't really matter. I and Nodoka-san have all the time in the world to confess, unless someone sweeps the person we are crushing on off their feet."

"I guess you are right. Say Makoto-san, what would you do if someone confessed to you? If it was out of the blue for instance."

"...I don't know. I don't like hurting people physically or emotionally. So I don't really know what I would do if someone confessed to me. That is my honest answer Yue-san, I know it isn't a very good answer but I honestly can't think of anything else to say."

It does sound sincere. So he really wouldn't know what to say then? Nodoka, I hope she can do it. I am rooting for her. She has my full support when she does finally confess to him.

* * *

"NEGIIIIIIIII! YOU ARE STUPID!"

Who shouted that? Wait who calls Negi-sensei stupid...was that Asuna? It sounds like something she would do.

"I'M SORRY ASUNA-SAN!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!"

Turning to the voices, we see Negi-sensei running towards us at a fast pace with Asuna in close pursuit.

Getting to us he hides behind Makoto-san who looks like the rest of us, confused.

"Makoto-sama protect me from Asuna-san!"

Did Negi-sensei just call Makoto-san, sama? Regardless, Asuna comes over looking royally pissed off.

"**Where are you Negi?**"

She sounds like a demon. Negi-sensei is shaking from behind Makoto-san...wait did Asuna not see Negi-sensei from behind Makoto-san? Oh wait she has found him, damn she looks really angry.

"**There you are. Time to die.**"

She raised her fist but then Makoto-san cleared his throat to get her attention which seems to have worked.

"What Bakato?"

"Why are you trying to kill Negi-san this morning?"

She forms tears at the base of her eyes, why is she doing that?

"H-H-He said t-that I am an ape from a zoo infront of Takahata-sensei!"

"I never said that!"

I can't be sure who is telling the truth. No one else seems to be able to either if the facial expressions of Haruna and Makoto-san are anything to go off, Nodoka is still passed out so she doesn't have an opinion right now.

"You did you lying little brat! I was speaking to Takahata-sensei and was about to confess when you came over and said I belong in a zoo because I'm an ape."

We all let out little snickers. If Negi-sensei did that then its a little funny.

"That isn't true! I said that there was an ape on t.v that tried escaping from a zoo."

"You are a liar! Its always secrets and lies with you! You ruin everything! If isn't the living in paradise then its ruining my chances at love! Why do you hate me so much Negi!? What have I ever done to you? Well!?"

Asuna has lost it today. Blaming Negi-sensei for not being able to confess to Takahata-sensei. It isn't his fault, besides Takahata-sensei is too old for her.

"I-I-I don't h-hate you Asuna-san. I-I'm sorry Asuna-san...p-please don't h-hate me!"

We all sigh except Asuna. She doesn't look very happy.

"You made Takahata-sensei think I'm a weird girl! If he doesn't date me then I'm placing blame on you! Do you hear me Negi? Its all your fault if he doesn't love me!"

"Hey Asu-san. You can't blame Negi-san if Takahata-sensei doesn't date you. He is either interested or not, either way don't blame Negi-san."

Negi-sensei gains sparkles around his eyes.

"Thank you Onii-chan!"

Onii-chan? Why did Negi-sensei just call Makoto-san that? Everyone looks just as shocked as me, no one more than Makoto-san who looks very surprised.

"W-Why did yo-you call m-me that?"

"Sorry Makoto-sama, it just came out."

"Being a big brother again huh..."

Again? Does that mean he already has a younger sibling?

"D-Do you already h-have a y-younger brother?"

"No. I don't have any younger brothers. Remember I don't have any family worth mentioning. But yes I don't have any younger brothers. Well I do have one I guess."

"O...Oh who?"

Negi-sensei asks Makoto-san who smiles down at him.

"Hmmm, for a smart kid you sure are a little clueless sometimes. You can be my little brother you little idiot."

Such a nice thing. Negi-sensei looks happy.

"Why would you want to adopt that brat as a little brother? He causes nothing but trouble."

"Oh Asu-san, Negi-san isn't trouble. Most of the stuff he does is accidental. He is only a 10 year old after all."

"I guess you are right. But he does do things deliberately. He is crafty that Negi."

Those two nod to one another. Negi-sensei looks offended.

"I'm not crafty!"

"You are Negi. You work your situation to your advantage."

What does that mean? Asuna is really mental today.

"I-I don't use anything in my s-situation to my advantage! Onii-chan tell her!"

Using Makoto-san against Asuna huh? Would that work? Asuna vs Makoto-san, what a funny fight that would be. He's mental and she is just as crazy when it comes to Takahata-sensei.

"Oh Negi...I think I will add kun onto your name. Yes so Negi-kun don't worry about Asu-san, she isn't going to hurt you and you don't use your situation to your advantage, often."

Negi-sensei gains a tick mark but then Asuna points to Nodoka.

"Why is Honya-chan passed out?"

"I punched her in the face and knocked her out."

He said that with a straight face! Oh my god! He is really insane! Asuna looks like she is going to kill!

"YOU DID WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU PUNCH HONYA-CHAN!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Oh Asu-san, I didn't really punch her. She just passed out from...well lets say someone made a little pervy comment and it was directed at me."

Asuna then starts turning until her gaze is upon me! Why she is looking at me!? She doesn't really think that I...

"Oh Yue-chi. Stop being a little pervert. Poor Honya-chan is knocked out from your perverted comments."

She wasn't even there! So she can't say that I did anything!

"I didn't say anything! It was Paru who made the sick sexual gestures and offered to take his virginity!"

"No I never! I only said that I would kiss him and date him! I never offered sex Yue-chi!"

Negi-sensei then gets our attention.

"Whats sex exactly?"

We all look to one another. How to explain this to a child...? Oh god this is going to be hard. I can't form words, neither can the others. We just keep looking to one another, this is so hard! Uwah! I never expected this when I woke up this morning. I was just hoping for a relaxing day and then getting Makoto-san and Nodoka together, not dealing with something Negi-sensei is too young to know.

"Sex is something you learn about when you are older Negi-kun."

I'm glad Makoto-san said something, I couldn't think of anything to say. Come on Negi-sensei believe what he said...don't question it. Please don't question it Negi-sensei.

"Oh...Onii-chan is it a game? Can we play it sometime together?"

We all do a spit take and shake our heads. This day hasn't even really started yet but we have to deal with a kid asking about sex and said can he have sex with Makoto-san! Its a good thing he doesn't know what sex is or he might of not suggested this to Makoto-san.

"N-N-NO! WE CANT PLAY THAT GAME TOGETHER!"

"Geez you don't have to yell! I was only asking Onii-chan. If we can't play together then that's fine. But we can play other games together, right?"

"Y-Yeah. We c-can play other g-games together...l-like video games or something."

Negi-sensei nods happily. Wow we dodged a bullet there. Yes a big bullet dodged.

"Anyway, I need to get to class. Good bye everyone!"

Negi-sensei then headed in the direction of school.

"I think we all should be going actually."

Asuna said that with a smile.

"Yeah. I will wake up Nodoka-san and join you all momentarily."

She nods at that answer and leaves with Haruna, I however want to see what Nodoka does when she wakes up. He places her on the floor.

"Come on Nodoka-san. Its time to wake up."

He spoke gently while shaking her a little. She opens her eyes slowly, she looks to Makoto-san and her face heats up again.

"W-What happened?"

We both explain what happened to her, with me adding the bit that he was carrying her for several minutes. She almost passed out again but fortunately didn't.

"We should be getting to class, come on Nodoka-san, Yue-san."

We both nod a little. However as we are walking away something starts bugging me a little. Just something he did before, when he was talking about Nodoka and her feelings, he sounded really like an adult. Not with just his words, but also his body language and everything about him. He certainly is a mystery alright, a mystery I intend to solve.

* * *

**Another chapter done! First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has favourite and followed this story and for the reviews. For Makoto getting into relationship's, then yes he will be getting into relationship's with the harem members. As for the Pactio with Eva, it will be soon. Before the Kyoto trip and he will be making a Pactio with someone before the Kyoto trip also but who that person is...will be revealed soon. Current Harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nodoka's confession part 2**

**Nodoka P.O.V**

Alright today is the day I'm going to confess to Makoto-san. With Yue-sans help, I will confess to Makoto-san. I need to do it today. Even if he says no then I still want to know. If Makoto-san says yes then I will be so happy! I should thank Yue-san again for helping me.

But right now we are heading for class. Before today, I wouldn't of been able to speak to Makoto-san but now I have had a few conversations with him. And I haven't passed out...often. I know I pass out way to much but its Makoto-san after all...he is just so...and I'm just so...yes I'm not really good enough am I? Konoka-san is cuter than I am, Sakurako-san is also more athletic than I am. What can I do? Faint? Its not very good is it?

We walk into class but as we head to our seats, I hear Evangeline-san let out a pained cry.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME BAKATO! SHE IS PURE EVIL!"

Poor Koneko, she is a cute kitten. Evangeline-san doesn't have to be mean and call her pure evil.

"She isn't evil! Koneko doesn't like you because you are evil!"

"I'm not that evil Bakato!"

They always fight don't they? Is it because they secretly like each other? I have heard that sometimes you annoy and hurt the ones you love. But is it possible that Evangeline-san and Makoto-san actually have romantic feelings for one another? From Evangeline-sans side, it does seem possible. From Makoto-san, I'm not so sure. I hope not, because if he did then I...wouldn't be able to win his heart. But saying that, I-I hope I have a chance.

"Get her away from me Bakato! She has hurt me so much this morning. I didn't even do anything to her today. She is just a crazy cat...no a crazy demon."

"You have to stop calling Koneko a demon. But fine, Koneko could you go to Kono-chan or whoever you want."

Koneko jumped off Makoto-sans head and started wondering the class...she came over to me and jumped onto my lap!

"Aah, Nodoka-san. Is it ok if Koneko sits on your lap?"

Makoto-san asks me this and I just nod. I can't form words right now.

"Thank you Nodoka-san! I will get her later or she will just come over later."

He thanked me. This is it Nodoka. You have to do it today. No more waiting around. Makoto-san needs to know the extent of my feelings before someone else sweeps in and takes him for themselves. But it is very hard to do! He always seems to be surrounded by people! Like Konoka-san or Sakurako-san or Evangeline-san or even Asuna-san! I just can't catch a break.

Soon Negi-sensei starts his lesson. I don't really listen to it as I'm more focused on how I'm going to confess. How should I do it? Should I just say it straight away? Do I go over and just confess? Or should I try and get him away from everyone else and confess then? Ahhh! These things are soooo hard! I think I will try the direct approach. Yes that way my nerves will kick in after its done. Yes I will just do it!

During lessons, I also look to Makoto-san and Evangeline-san. They are always laughing to one another. It is like they are a couple...no Makoto-san said that he isn't dating Evangeline-san. He said it himself. I think it is Evangeline-san who has a crush on Makoto-san and he isn't sure of his feelings for her. However I could be wrong, he could be in love with her. But I will still say what I want him to hear, my feelings.

He deserves to know what I am feeling. But as I'm thinking this, Koneko purrs from my lap. She really is a cute kitty. Evangeline-san always calls her a demon cat, I think she is a little angel cat. Yes Evangeline-san doesn't know what she is talking about.

The end of the lesson comes and it is lunch time now. Yue-san and Haruna-san come over but as they are about to say something, I go over to where Makoto-san and Evangeline-san are...I close my eyes and just say it!

"I love you! Please date me!"

...He isn't saying anything. Why isn't he saying anything? Is he too stunned? All these questions yet I'm too frightened to open my eyes and see for myself. I just can't open my eyes and see what his reaction is, no matter how much I want to.

"Hahaha..."

Is he laughing at me? I think that just broke my heart. I expected a no, not a laugh. Why did he do that?

I open my teary eyes...Evangeline-san! Why is Evangeline-san infront of me!? I thought I was infront of Makoto-san...ooh no! Her face looks mortified! No this wasn't supposed to happen!

"I don't love you human Honya. Leave me alone. I don't swing that way. Shoo Honya, fly away and leave me alone. I wont date you Honya, so go away."

Ooh no! I confessed to Evangeline-san! Oh no Makoto-san will think I love her! Oh this can't get any worse!

"Is this why you didn't want to tell me who you had a crush on Nodoka-san? I don't judge people on their sexuality you know?"

This is worse! He thinks I have a crush on Evangeline-san! This day can't get any worse...

"I-I-I-I-I don't h-h-have a-a c-crush on Evangeline-san!"

"Then why did you just confess to her then?"

I can't say anything! I feel like I'm going to pass out! This day has been really bad so far! I just wanted to confess my feelings, not be like this now!

"Don't worry about Nodoka. We will look after her."

My saviour Yue-san! She came and lead me away from them. After leading me away, she faces me.

"Why did you confess to Eva-chan? I thought you liked Makoto-san?"

Even Yue-san thinks I love Evangeline-san!

"I don't love Evangeline-san! I thought I was infront of Makoto-san!"

She snickers at me! I don't find it funny!

"S-Stop laughing Yue-san!"

"S-Sorry Nodoka...b-but that w-was funny. Anyway I just thought of something amazing."

Something amazing?

"W-What something?"

I enquire from her.

"Today, you and Makoto-san will be going alone. Haruna has already agreed, reluctantly. Very reluctantly at that. We are going to say we are busy and we forgot that we was busy. So that means you and him can be alone."

T-That does s-sound good.

"B-But Yue-san...I-I don't know if I-I could d-do it alone."

She places a hand on my shoulder.

"Nodoka. Believe in yourself. You and Makoto-san as a couple is going to happen. Are you going to confess today?"

She asks me this question.

"Yes I-I want to d-do it today."

I whisper out, she catches it however.

"Good. Yes confess today. Make this like a date. Remember he said something about showing his works to you?" I nod, "Well say that you would rather walk around for a bit or something and have a little meal out. Romantic setting Nodoka. Afterwards, take him to the World Tree and confess. I know it isn't really the time for the World Tree to work its apparent effects, however it still is romantic."

The World Tree...that would be a romantic setting.

"Y-Yes Yue-san! T-That is a-a good idea."

"Of course its a good idea. I came up with it after all."

I sweatdrop at that. But she is right, it is a good idea. I wouldn't have thought of that.

"Anyway Nodoka. Lets eat something, and prepare yourself for today. It is big, I'm not going to lie to you. However just think, after today you could be the girlfriend of Makoto Nakashima."

The girlfriend of Makoto Nakashima...yes that is a good thing.

"Aah Nodoka, your face has turned really red."

I'm blushing! Oh no! This day has made me blush more than usual!

"P-Please stop teasing me!"

She sighs a little and nods. Good, I can't take much more.

"I will stop. However, Nodoka. Practice on how you are going to confess your love, but don't face my way when you say it. You know I don't want to become another mistake."

I understand where she is coming from.

"O-Ok Yue-san."

"Good, now face that way."

She points to the right and I nod. I gather my course and speak with closed eyes.

"I-I love you! Please date me!"

When saying that, I hear everyone gasping. Why is everyone gasping? I open my eyes hesitantly...oh no I've done it again! This time its to Negi-sensei! Ooh no! I don't want to date Negi-sensei! Why is this happening to me!?

* * *

"M-Miyazaki-san...I-I don't really know what to say..."

"W-Wait Negi-sensei I-I-I don't..."

Iincho then comes over and stands next to me with a harsh glare, I'm scared.

"Look Miyazaki Nodoka-san, you are my rival in love now!"

"This is a big mistake! I don't love Negi-sensei!"

She looks at me with a confused look.

"Why did you confess your love then?"

"I didn't mean too! I-It is meant f-for someone e-else."

When saying that Asakura-san comes over to me, I feel like I'm going to die.

"Oh Honya-chan, you have a crush on someone? Who is it? First a confession to Eva-chan and now Negi-sensei. You really want them all don't you?"

I start sobbing! How is it that Makoto-san isn't here right now!? He left with Evangeline-san and Konoka-san and Asuna-san just before this all happened!

"Look Kazumi, leave Nodoka alone. Even if she has a crush on someone, it isn't anyone's concern but her own."

Ooh Yue-san saved me again. I'm grateful. She really is an amazing friend.

"Yue-chi, Honya-chan has a crush. No one can tell on who since she has confessed to both genders. So Honya-chan, is this crush a boy or a girl?"

I look to Yue-san for help who just shrugs her shoulders. I don't know what to do! I should be truthful right? But do they need to know? Will they tease me about my crush on Makoto-san? Its not my fault that I have one on him! He is just so kind and polite and well he is quite nice looking...he is so generous to give orphanages money and to help out Satsuki-san yesterday. I have had a crush on him for a while now. Ever since I first laid eyes on a picture of him I have had a crush on him. Such a young writer yet it reads like from someone who has had a lot of life experiences.

"...Its a boy."

I speak out, barely above a whisper.

"Aah so a boy huh. Is it someone we know?"

Well everyone in class should know him since he has been here for four days. I gather my courage and nod a little. I don't like when peoples attention is on me, makes me feel uncomfortable.

"A boy we know? Is it...Makoto-kun? You have a crush on Makoto-kun don't you Honya-chan!?"

"..."

I can't say anything. I'm too embarrassed to say. If Makoto-san hears from someone else and not me, it will be really bad.

"Your face is telling me that I am right. Aah this is big news! Makoto-kun has Honya-chan after him! Well listen to this Honya-chan, you have some competition. I've been making a list of all those with love/crushes/interests for Makoto-kun. I guess I will add your name Honya-chan. But where should I put it?"

"List? You h-have m-made a list?"

"Yes, see?"

Asakura-san then actually pulled out a list with peoples names on! I take a brief glance...Konoka-sans name as expected...Sakurako-san...Evangeline-san...wait is that Asakura-sans name!? So even Asakura-san huh...wait Haruna-sans name is there also. So that's 1...2...3...4...5! Five people!? Oh! So I'm number six then. I'm not going to win at this rate. Maybe I should just give up...no I wont give up!

"So Honya-chan, do you want to be on the top end with Konoka-san or would you want to be in the middle with Paru or maybe at the lower end?"

Where I want to be...

"W-Whats the s-significance?"

"Well its how high your feelings are. Take Konoka-san, her feelings are on tops with Eva-chan just behind her which is love level. Others like Paru and Sakurako-san are in the middle area where it is crush level, bottom level is interested in more than friends. So where do you want to be?"

Where are my feelings? How can I answer that? Where my feelings are...

"A-Above middle..."

"So behind Eva-chan then?"

"...Y-Yes."

She nods to herself and starts writing on the list.

"I've added your name Honya-chan. So that brings the list up to eight..."

Eight? I only counted six, including myself.

"W-Who is eight?"

"You, me, Sakurako-san, Eva-chan, Konoka-san, Paru, Makie-san and Asuna."

Asuna-san!? Makie-san!? I-I didn't see either of there names on the list!

"I-I didn't k-know Makie-san...and Asuna-san..."

"Yeah well Makie-san has said she thinks he is cute and funny and blushed when I asked her about it. As for Asuna, well you have seen how her face turns a little red when she sees him. That could be anger though, but I think its a little blushing from Asuna."

But something isn't right...the names aren't on the list. I will ask her.

"T-They isn't o-on that list a-are they?"

"They are on the maybe part. So in other words, the bottom part and inbetween the yes and no lines. See Honya-chan?"

She points to something...Asuna-sans and Makie-sans name is written inbetween yes and no. So no one knows if Asuna-san and Makie-san have a crush or interest that goes beyond friends on Makoto-san after all? But on the no list, no ones name has been written.

"Um, Asakura-san...why has no names been written on the no list?"

I ask her straight out.

"Because I can't be certain if anyone doesn't have a crush on him. I need more intel before I can say yes or no."

Makes sense I guess.

"S-So since y-your name is t-there d-does that mean that you..."

I can't even finish that. I already know the answer if her red face is any indication.

"W-Well that's between me and me. It isn't anyone's business if I do or don't. Even if I do, its no ones concern but my own."

But she was the one who made me say that I have a crush on Makoto-san. How is that I have to reveal and she doesn't? Doesn't make sense to me.

Haruna-san then came over and got inbetween us.

"Kazumi-san, we need to team up! Lets ask everyone in class what they think about Makoto-sama! That way we can rule out competition."

"Teaming up Paru? I will only team up for this scoop, afterwards our ties cut and we go back to being rivals."

They are rivals? Rivals in love perhaps?

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes so come on Kazumi-san, lets get the scoop!"

"Yes! Come on Paru!"

So like that, the reporter/manga artist team was formed and they started questioning people in the class. I opt to eat my lunch with Yue-san. While we are eating lunch, Yue-san discusses some more topics about school and such. My mind keeps going to Makoto-san, I don't really know why it is doing that, it just is.

But having met Makoto-san in person, he isn't what I thought he would be. I thought he might be a little snobbish since he is quite wealthy but he is how he has been reported, really eccentric. Although I like that about him, he is just so random and comes out with the most strangest of things, he makes me laugh all the time. I wouldn't admit this to anyone but when he calls Evangeline-san a loli, it makes me feel like dying of laughter.

"Nodoka, where are you and Makoto-san thinking of going on your...outing."

I'm happy she didn't say date, as I know that Haruna-san and Asakura-san might be listening.

"I-I don't really know. A-Any ideas?"

She gets into a thinking pose.

"Hmmmm, Nodoka...I don't really know. Someplace that is easy accessible. Perhaps a little walk around the academy. As far as I'm aware, no one has actually taken him around the academy."

A walk around the academy...

"Y-Yes! Yue-san I-I could g-give him a-a little tour."

"That is what I was thinking. And after the tour, you could go for something to eat and then to the World Tree to confess...I will be following you of course."

...What did she say?...She is going to follow Makoto-san and I?

"W-Why are you going to follow us?"

"So I can keep others from ruining your...time together. I am almost certain that Eva-chan will try and follow you, maybe Konoka and Sakurako. Even Paru and Kazumi-san might follow you. But have no fear my shy friend, I will keep them away."

Should I be grateful that she is willing to do that or nervous at the fact that she is going to be following me?

"T-Thank you Yue-san."

"No thanks are necessary Nodoka. I will always be looking out for you Nodoka, so chin up. Just think about what will happen later."

What will happen later...Makoto-san and I could be...yes I will think about that...Makoto-san being my...actually being my...b-b-boyfriend!

"Are you thinking about it Nodoka?"

"Thinking about what?"

I ask perplexed at what she could mean.

"You and Makoto-san. I'm sure any girl he has will be treated well. Think about it Nodoka, he is kind to people he isn't with, just think how kind he would be to you when you become his girlfriend. He might treat you like a princess."

Makoto-san treating me like a princess...Makoto-sans princess...I want that...Makoto-san treating me...with care and his soft touch on my arms and then legs...then he can rub my back with a delicate touch...and move to my...

"Oh Nodoka. Are you thinking pervy thoughts about Makoto-san?"

How does she do that!?

"W-W-Well I-I-I was...ummmm, I-I-I-I was just ummmmm..."

"Oh no need to hide it Nodoka. You can be pervy with your boyfriend soon enough. Since Makoto-san is a guy, he will be pervy with you."

"No Yue-san! Makoto-san isn't like that. I believe that Makoto-san is a proper gentleman, always so kind. He wouldn't do things like that unless his girlfriend asked him to. He even said it on the first day here, he wouldn't do anything with anyone unless they wanted him to do it."

I actually said that strongly. Makoto-san brings it out in me.

Yue-san looks surprised at what I said.

"W-Wow Nodoka. I don't think I've ever heard you sound so confident before. You are right most likely. Yeah Makoto-san isn't like most guys, he wouldn't do anything without the girls permission."

"Right. Yes that is correct Yue-san. Makoto-san isn't like most guys."

"You are right about that. Anyhow, this food is good Nodoka. You outdid yourself today."

I blush in embarrassment. I usually cook for both Yue-san and Haruna-san. Since they aren't that good. However Yue-san always drinks those weird drinks. I don't understand why she likes them, I think they are a little bit disgusting, but it is her choice at the end of the day I guess.

"T-Thank you Yue-san. Do y-you like that d-drink you a-are drinking today?"

"Yeah this is a new one. Black vinegar tomato milk, its delicious. Want some?"

"I-I think I will pass on that."

I think I might throw up if I drink something like that.

"Its your loss Nodoka. This stuff is good. It complements the food quite well."

My food is being compared to that concoction? Since its Yue-san, I will take that as a complement.

"Really? It complements it?"

"It does. The food and this drink go well together. I think I might have the same tomorrow."

So I'm cooking that tomorrow also? Should be simple enough, I think that there is some left in the refrigerator.

"T-That's fine Yue-san."

So like that we had a little more conversation about the food until everyone started coming back to lesson. Makoto-san sends me a little wave with a smile so I tried to send one back, but it went out as a weak type of smile. Its because me makes me feel so nervous.

Sure enough class does start up again, Koneko that lovely kitty has taken to my lap again. I love this little cat! She is so adorable! Evangeline-san shouldn't call Koneko a demon cat. She is being a very good kitty for me, could it be perhaps that Koneko just doesn't like Evangeline-san?

* * *

Some hours later, class ends with Negi-sensei being embarrassed by Iincho. Hehe, I found it funny that she proclaimed her love for him. Negi-sensei got all embarrassed like a child, well he is a child. Sometimes I forget that fact when he is teaching us.

As I'm thinking this, Makoto-san comes over to me while smiling. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen Makoto-san without a smile.

"Hey Nodoka-san, is everyone ready to go?"

As I was about to reply, Yue-san comes over.

"Oh Nodoka, Makoto-san. It seems Haruna and I can't join you today. We have very important things to do."

Haruna-san is crying anime like tears in the background. Yue-san is truly the best friend I could ever ask for. Helping me confess like this, setting up this occasion, keeping others away.

"Oh so you two can't go?"

"That's right."

Makoto-san then turns to me.

"So its just us two? Is that ok with you?"

So he doesn't mind it being us two?

"I-I am f-fine with that."

I say this a little quietly, hoping that he caught what I said. Koneko climbed onto my head, since she isn't heavy then its fine if she wants to ride up there.

"Great! Well should we get going Nodoka-san?"

"Y-Yes lets go!"

Taking my hand in his we walk out of the classroom! I'm holding his hand! And better yet, he was the one who initiated it! So maybe Makoto-san might feelings for me after all. Then again, he could have done it on impulse.

"Oh sorry Nodoka-san, wanted to get out of there before Eva-san had a chance to follow."

He lets go of my hand, I feel like pouting but I best not or he might ask what is wrong.

"N-No it was f-fine."

"Hmmm, what should we do together?"

He is asking me! Wait remember that Yue-san said. Show him around the academy, then dinner then World Tree. Right so first its walk, then food, then tree. Those three simple things.

"W-W-Would you l-like to w-walk around t-the ac-academy?"

"The academy huh. Yeah ok lets go a walk around the academy."

Ok with that out of the way, we head out of the school building and we start making our way around the academy.

"M-Makoto-san...c-could you t-tell me about y-yourself?"

"About me? Is there anything you want to know in particular?"

Anything I want to know...

"Is t-there a r-reason you w-write?"

"A reason I write? That's a little difficult to answer. I write partly because it makes me happy. You know, sharing what I have inside my messed up head with the world. But the other reason is because...well lets just say that someone said that I had a talent for writing and I guess she is one of the reasons I write. Aah yes I write for her."

I wonder who her is? Could it be this Chelia-san who he spoke about when he was asleep on my shoulder before?

"I-I see."

"So Nodoka-san, can I ask you a question?"

He wants to ask me something? I give a little nod.

"W-What do you w-want to ask m-me?"

"Do you like Negi-kun?"

I give him a strange look. Why would he think that I like Negi-sensei? Wait in what way does he mean like?

"L-Like as in...?"

"As in romantically. Because since you was embarrassed about saying it, I thought that it might be Negi-kun. You know, even though I tease Iincho about her crush on Negi-kun, if she did have genuine affections for him then I would give them my blessing. Everyone deserves someone don't they?"

Makoto-san is kind of deep. He comes off as a bit of an air head sometimes, however he is anything but one. Even giving blessing to Iincho-san and Negi-sensei if they get together. When he said it, he sounded very wise.

"N-No it isn't N-Negi-sensei."

"Is it Eva-san?"

Shaking my head at him, he nods.

"So not Eva-san and not Negi-kun. Then just who is it that Nodoka-san has a crush on? Hmmmm, I think this is a little mystery that needs solving."

I sweatdrop. Is my love life really that important to him?

"W-What about y-you Makoto-san?"

His eyes fix on me, I become a little nervous under the look.

"What about me Nodoka-san?"

"W-Who d-do you h-have a c-crush on?"

He gains a little smile.

"I am in love with Iincho. I just can't resist her shotacon charms. She maybe Shota-Queen but she can be my Queen if she really wants."

I face fault! He doesn't have a crush on Iincho does he?

"Y-You are j-joking right?"

I ask for confirmation anyway. Anything Makoto-san says could be the complete truth or a complete lie. Its a trick I need to figure out. Whenever he lies or tells the truth, he sounds and looks the same.

"Yeah I'm joking. I don't want Shota-Queen. She is deeply in love with my little adoptive brother."

Little adoptive brother?

"W-Who's that?"

"Oh right, you was passed out. Negi-kun this morning called me Onii-chan. I have decided to take him as a little brother. While he might be a little genius, at the end of the day, he is still a child. While I know Asu-san has his back, she does have a tendency to be a little rough with him. So I have decided to make it a mission of mine to look after the kid."

"T-That's nice Makoto-san. E-Even not k-knowing Negi-sensei l-long, you a-are willing to d-do that."

I reply with a smile. Makoto-san and Negi-sensei, they could become good friends. Even like brothers maybe.

"I guess you could say that I see myself in the little guy. Long ago, I was a little serious like he is. I was just as hard working and dedicated to things like he is to teaching and other things. Believe it or not but Negi-kun and I aren't that different. Well we are now, as I've learned to let go of insecurities like that. One day, I want Negi-kun to experience a little of what a child of his age should be doing, not something like teaching a class everyday. Once in a while, he should act like the kid he really is, not using that surprisingly mature personality of his so much."

Makoto-san does care for Negi-sensei then. I think I like Makoto-san more now. Saying those things about Negi-sensei, he is right. Negi-sensei is mature but he should act like a child that he is sometimes.

"I-I think you a-are right."

"Exactly. Negi-kun could do with a little loosening up. Maybe I should take him to an amusement park or something. That's what kids like right? Been so long since I've been one, I don't remember what I liked doing as a child."

He sounded like he hasn't been a child in like 100 years or something when he was only a child like Negi-sensei 5 years ago.

"Y-Yes I believe c-children like g-going to amusement parks."

"Yeah! See I was right! I'm not just insane, I do have a normal brain under all this insaneness of mine."

I chuckle a little at him. I don't consider Makoto-san insane, I consider him a free spirit.

"I-I don't think y-you are insane. A-A little o-out there b-but th-that makes you, y-you."

"Oh thank you Nodoka-san! I can be normal you know? I just prefer being like I am now. Being a little crazy is fun."

Being crazy is fun...

"I-I guess it is."

"It is! Live as you want, don't regret anything and always do what you want in life. Don't let anyone put you down and never let anyone make you do something you don't want to do."

So mature, Makoto-san showed a little of a mature side then.

"I-I lo..."

"Ahhhhh!"

As I was about to say I love you, a little scream could be heard. As I search for the scream something falls from the tree we are under...someone fell into Makoto-sans arms. A person? I take a look and see...

"Not everyday a cute girl falls into your arms."

That's Makie-san! Oh no this could be disastrous. If she does turn out to have feelings for Makoto-san then...Why was she in a tree?

"T-Thanks for the save."

Makie-san gets out of Makoto-sans arms with...is that a little blush? She is blushing at being in Makoto-sans arms! But I was like that before apparently, I don't remember as I was passed out.

"So...what was you doing falling into my arms...ummmm, pink haired girl."

Makie-san points to herself.

"Makie."

Makoto-san points to himself.

"Makoto."

They smile to one another, I then point to myself.

"Nodoka."

They both turn to me with a strange look. So its ok if they say and do that but when I do it, they look at me as if I'm crazy. I feel like crying.

Ignoring me, Makoto-san turns back to Makie-san.

"So Makie-san, why was you in a tree?"

"I-I was practicing my gymnastics and well, this sounds silly but I let go of the ribbon by mistake and it got stuck in the tree."

"It doesn't sound silly at all. So you are a rhythmic gymnast then?"

Makie-san has a look of shock.

"So you guessed from me saying about my ribbon?"

Well she did say gymnastics too.

"Yeah something like that. Anyway, want me to get it for you? I can't have a classmate getting hurt going up there now can I?"

"Really? You will get it me? I would get it but I lost my balance, not very good of me is it since I'm a gymnast."

"Yes I will get it for you, have no fear, Makoto is here!"

Makie-sans eyes gain stars while I laugh a little, Makoto-sans eccentric ways never cease to amaze me. However can he go up the tree without falling off? I know of that fight yesterday with Ku Fei-san, but the tree looks quite high.

"A-Are you g-going to be s-safe g-going up there?"

"Yeah I will be fine. Just watch me Nodoka-san, Makie-san."

He rushes the tree and starts running up it! He jumps a little and he grabs the branch, he is hanging from the branch like a gymnast hangs from swinging bars. He starts moving back and forth a little and then swings up, lets go of the branch then twirls around in the air and lands on the branch in a little pose.

"Ta-dah!"

Makie-san starts clapping energetically while I give a normal clap.

"Aah that was sooooo cool Nakashima-kun!"

"That wasn't anything Makie-san! And call me Makoto!"

"Ok Makoto-kun!"

So she adds kun, I don't even add kun. It signifies that they are close and even on a first name basis is...well Makie-san has more bravado than I do. Should I add kun and see what will happen?

"Anyway, there are two ribbons up here, are they both yours?"

"Two? No I only lost one, but if there is another one there then I will take it!"

Is she really going to take it? Is she serious? I think she is serious.

"Ok! I will bring them both down!"

Picking up those ribbons he does a handstand on the branch, that is kind of cool.

"Wow Makoto-kun! That is good, hard to balance on a branch, right?"

Makie-san asks amazed.

"A little, now its time to come down!"

Pushing off the branch, he does a few summersaults through the air and lands infront of us.

"Here you go Makie-san!"

Her face turns pink like her hair and she takes them.

"Thank you Makoto-kun! I lost one and gained two!"

So she is going to take that other one. Oh Makie-san.

"Well that's that then!"

"Mmmmhmmm, so what are you and Honya-chan doing?"

She asks Makoto-san this question with her usual upbeat attitude.

"Walking around the school, getting a feel of the place and getting to know one another since we are classmates."

"Oh cool! Yes that is a good thing to do!"

Same old Makie-san, I like her for her energy that's for sure.

"Would you like to come Makie-san? You wouldn't mind, would you Nodoka-san?"

Actually I would a little but I can't really say that now can I?

"W-Well n-no I-I wouldn't m-mind."

"That's good! So Makie-san, want to come with us?"

Please say no, please say no. Please Makie-san say no...please for me...let something go right today...please Makie-san...

"Ok! Yes lets get to know each other more Makoto-kun!"

Oh damn! I knew this wouldn't work...I start looking around, Yue-san said she was going to follow so she must be around here someplace...but where is she? Is she hiding from me? Oh Yue-san I could use your help right now!

"Great! Lets get going then!"

We three then set off around the campus. We showed Makoto-san all different locations around the school, including where the World Tree is but we didn't go near it, I am planning to go later with Makoto-san but I have to get him on his own somehow. He said that it was very huge, well it is. Its quite a large tree.

Makie-san also asked about Makoto-sans gymnastic like moves, he however said that he practiced gymnastics when he was younger.

So he is athletic, well that's obvious since he did have a little fight with Ku Fei-san the other day. Yes he is athletic, cool, funny and on top of that kind. Oh Makoto-san, I'm not any of those things...I am kind but I'm not athletic or cool or funny.

A few times however Makoto-sans phone went off and he went to answer it, each time he came back from the phone calls he looked kind of sad, I tried asking about it, however he avoided answering the question, but it isn't any of my business is it?

"So Makoto-kun, how do you like school?"

Makie-san questions with a smile.

"Hmmm, I like it! Its very nice and welcoming, all the experiences I have had here have been fun."

How many experiences can you have in four days?

"Good good! Say what do you think about Negi-kun? A child teacher."

"I don't really have any opinions of him besides the obvious. Negi-kun is hmmmm, just a child teacher. Can't think of any other way to describe him. Hard working and dedicated I guess are the words I would use."

Makie-san starts nodding but then stops.

"And what do you think about the girls in class?"

She said with a blush, she might like Makoto-san.

"All cute. That's a good word. It is a very unique class, I will say that."

"I see. What do you think about Eva-chan? She is a little...weird isn't she?"

"Oh Eva-san isn't weird, she is misunderstood. Just because she is a psychotic loli, doesn't mean she doesn't has feelings."

Evangeline-san is a psychotic loli now?

"What a funny way to describe Eva-chan!"

"I thought so too! Eva-san is usually mental but she has a good side...I'm sure she has one anyway! But Eva-san...is someone who needs to open up more..."

Evangeline-san needs to open up more?

"She could do with an attitude adjustment that's for sure."

Makoto-san and I laugh a little at Makie-san. That was a little funny.

"True. Eva-san is a mystery alright."

"Say Makoto-kun, can I ask how it is to share with the cheerleaders?"

Makie-san wants to know about that?

"Sharing with Sakurako-san and the others. Actually it is very good. They are very nice and have been welcoming. Such nice girls they are."

"They are nice! But they are apart of 3A and everyone in 3A is pretty nice, even Eva-chan must have her moments."

"She does. When we was alone at one point, she was a little kind to me."

Alone with Evangeline-san, Makoto-san has been alone with her. Well of course he has, Evangeline-san has been near Makoto-san quite a lot, ever since he came to Mahora, they have been practically inseparable.

"Hey girls, do you both want to get something to eat? It is about that time..."

As I was about to speak, we hear someone calling out.

"Onii-chan! Sasaki-san! Miyazaki-san!"

Was that Negi-sensei? Turning our attention to the sound of the voice, it is in fact Negi-sensei. Negi-sensei rushes towards us at breakneck speeds.

"Hey Negi-kun! What are you doing here?"

Makie-san asks this question.

"Ooh nothing really. Just having a little walk around. What are you three doing."

"W-We was j-just giving Makoto-san a-a tour of t-the school."

I reply to Negi-sensei with a little sigh. Yue-sans plan didn't really go according to plan. It was supposed to be me and Makoto-san alone, but Makie-san tagged along and now Negi-sensei is here, uwah.

"Ooh I see. Yes that is a good idea."

"Say Negi-kun, want to tag along? I was about to suggest that we get something to eat, so want to come?"

Negi-sensei nods a little. This hasn't worked out at all. I don't even know where Yue-san is. Has she followed me at all? I don't know what to do.

"Is it fine Onii-chan?"

Negi-sensei really has taken to calling Makoto-san Onii-chan. Maybe it is due to Makoto-san being like a older brother figure maybe. Could be because he is the only other male in our class and someone who Negi-sensei might be able to talk to about guy problems, whatever they might be.

"Yeah. You, me, Nodoka-san and Makie-san can get something too eat!"

[Yes!]

So we four start heading to a little restaurant on Makie-sans suggestion. I keep looking around for Yue-san...I don't see her. If she is following us then she is doing an amazing job at hiding. She could be however distracting others that might of followed us.

Once or twice before I have felt like someone was following us. Of course that might of been my imagination, but then again, it could be me being paranoid or I could have been right and Yue-san is keeping most away.

"Hey Negi-kun, where is Asu-san? I always thought she was by your side constantly."

Makoto-san brought this up after about five minutes of walking.

"Asuna-san said I should leave her alone because of what happened this morning."

"That wasn't your fault. Asu-san is...well she takes her crush on Takahata-sensei very seriously. She just needs to confess doesn't she? It wouldn't really matter if Takahata-sensei thinks she is weird, Asu-san just needs to get it out."

We all start nodding. Asuna-san has had a crush on Takahata-sensei for a long time now.

"You are right Onii-chan."

"Of course I am. I am always right!"

We all sweatdrop. He is very energetic.

"Anyway, lets get the food!"

We all agree with Makie-san. It doesn't take us that long to get to a little restaurant, we go in and firstly Makie-san sits down then Makoto-san sits next to her, as it is a little booth, I have to sit next to Negi-sensei. I don't mind sitting next to Negi-sensei, at least I'm sat directly across from Makoto-san himself while Negi-sensei is sat directly across from Makie-san who is again smiling in Makoto-sans direction.

"Order whatever you want you three! I will pay!"

Makoto-san is going to pay for us? So nice.

"Ooh thanks Makoto-kun!"

"Yes thank you Onii-chan!"

"T-Thank you Makoto-san."

We all thanked him for paying. I feel a little bad that I am letting him pay, but at the same time happy that he is willing to pay for me.

After about five minutes of waiting, the waiter comes over and takes our orders, however as soon as he left, some girls came over and stared at Makoto-san with creepy looking eyes.

"H-Hello, is there something I can help you with?"

Makoto-san asks nervously? I don't think I've ever seen Makoto-san this nervous before.

"You wrote this book right!?"

One of the girls asks to which he nods.

"I-I did."

"Would you sigh it please!?"

He nods again, they push a copy of the book infront of him and a pen to sign. While he was signing Negi-sensei starts a conversation with Makie-san about her school work, she hangs her head in shame. She is apart of the Baka-Rangers after all. She is Baka-Pink after all.

Once Makoto-san had finished his book signing, someone comes over to us all, I don't recognize this person, he appears to be a waiter but not the one we had before.

"Hello and good day young people."

"Ummm, hello."

Makie-san said to him, we all just nod a little.

"We are actually having a competition right now that anyone up to the age of 18 can enter. I have been informed by my manager to go around and ask anyone in that age bracket if they would like to take part."

"Ooh a competition, what kind?"

Makie-san asks yet again, she seems happy about it.

"Well its a singing competition, the only catch is that you would have to sing a western song."

"Cool! I will do it!"

Makoto-san wants to do it! Makie-san then tapped Makoto-san on the shoulder.

"Yes Makie-san?"

"You are really going to do it?"

"I am. Its just a little fun, so why not? Do any of you want to do it also?"

Negi-sensei and Makie-san start mumbling, I would do it but I would be too embarrassed to go on stage like that.

"I will do it with you Makoto-kun! It will be fun!"

Makie-san agreed to do it! She sure has some guts, I could never do something like that.

"I think I will pass on it."

So Negi-sensei doesn't want to do it. Makoto-san turns to me.

"What about you Nodoka-san? Want to do it also?"

I shake my head, he nods a little.

"Then Makie-san, ready to do this thing?"

"Of course! Lets get to it!"

Those two stand up and leave with that guy, while I'm left alone with Negi-sensei.

"Oh Miyazaki-san, have Sasaki-san and I cut into your alone time with Onii-chan?"

"N-No its f-fine Negi-sensei."

I reply with a sigh. They did but I don't want Negi-sensei to feel bad about it. He and Makie-san didn't do it intentionally after all.

"Really Miyazaki-san? Then this is going to be fun. Sasaki-san and Onii-chan singing together. I wonder what song they are going to sing?"

"I-I don't know."

"Hmmm, whatever it is, I hope its entertaining. But knowing Onii-chan and Sasaki-san, they will make it fun. Those two are kind of similar aren't they?"

Makie-san and Makoto-san are similar? When Makoto-san acts eccentric then I guess they could be a little similar. They certainly have the same time of energy about them, very energetic and willing to do things like this without giving it a second thought. But that makes them, them. Maybe they could be good together, they are both similar to one another, Makoto-san and Makie-san...

"Y-You could be r-right."

"Is something wrong Miyazaki-san?"

Negi-sensei asked if something is wrong.

"N-No. Nothing is w-wrong."

"Are you sure?"

I nod a little and we start waiting for Makie-san and Makoto-san to start singing. While waiting, I suddenly feel something hitting the back of my head...was that Koneko's tail? No it felt like something else.

I turn around...I see Yue-san! So she has been following me! Thank you Yue-san. I also notice other people with her...Evangeline-san is with her, she is pointing at me and then her teeth...is she going to bite me? Why would she do that? Chachamaru-san is also with her.

I also notice that Haruna-san, Asakura-san, Sakurako-san, Asuna-san and even Konoka-san are also here. Are they all following us? Each of the girls I just said are giving me an annoyed look, what are they going to do to me?

Is it because I am with Makoto-san? Well Makie-san is here also. Actually she is with Makoto-san someplace.

* * *

...Tapping on a microphone brought me out of my thoughts.

"Ladies and gentleman. We are happy to announce that Makie Sasaki-san and Makoto Nakashima-san have taken up the challenge of singing a western song, together!"

Everyone starts clapping, Negi-sensei looks really happy right now.

Makie-san and Makoto-san then start walking on the stage, they get to the middle of the stage, smiling at one another.

"Tonight this young couple are going to be singing a song called...Fly on the Wings of Love!"

The crowd roared...wait. Did that guy just said young couple? Makie-sans face turns a little red, Makoto-sans face however is just normal...no he is blushing slightly. Don't tell me that they are a couple now? In the space of five minutes since they left, please don't tell me I was too late.

""Please enjoy!""

They said at the same time, they take a breath and start singing.

While they are singing, Negi-sensei looks at them with a happy expression.

"Both Sasaki-san and Onii-chan have nice voices."

He comments to himself. It is true, their voices do sound good, and well they blend really well together. As they are singing, I notice that Makie-san touching Makoto-sans arm a little. He doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

Taking a look at the others that followed us, they all seem to be concentrated on Makie-san and Makoto-san. Evangeline-san doesn't look happy, she is looking at Makie-san with an angry expression.

Once the song finishes a couple of minutes later, Makie-san does something that I never expected...she kisses his cheek! He starts blushing as the crowd roars even louder. Makie-san...she is getting ahead of me...but does this mean she has...feelings for...Makoto-san? Or was it...an in the moment thing? Either way she is ahead.

Looking back to the others again, Evangeline-san is trying to attack Makie-san, however she is being held back by Asuna-san and some of the others. Yue-san looks at me with sorry eyes, it isn't her fault. Its no ones fault, but I'm still going to the World Tree with Makoto-san.

"A-Are they dating?"

Negi-sensei asks me this question, I turn to him.

"I-I don't k-k-know Negi-sensei."

"They look happy together."

They do? Makoto-san and Makie-san look happy together?

"Well give a hand for the couple of Makie Sasaki-san and Makoto Nakashima-san!"

Once again the crowd roared. Those two bowed and then came back over to us.

"Aah that was so fun! Lets do it again sometime Makoto-kun!"

Makie-san said as they sat down.

"Yes! Lets do it again sometime! But Makie-san...that cheek kiss..."

So he is commenting on it.

"O-Oh sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. It was nice. Getting a nice kiss from a pretty girl, today has been a good day."

So like that we get into a conversation about the singing and such. Makoto-san and Makie-san said they wont know if they won until they get a phone call. About five minutes later, the food arrives...we start eating and yet again I notice that our followers are looking in our direction. However this time, they are glaring more at Makie-san than myself.

While eating we make just normal conversation about school and such. Negi-sensei said stuff about Makie-sans grades again, she became a little upset.

"Makie-san don't cry."

Makoto-san soothed to her.

"I-I'm not crying. I'm j-just a little upset t-that Negi-kun thinks I'm stupid."

"You aren't stupid Makie-san and Negi-kun doesn't think you are stupid. No one is stupid, everyone has different smarts, just because you aren't that good with academics, it doesn't make you stupid."

"R-Really?"

Makoto-san nods a little. This is Makoto-sans caring mature side.

"Yes really. Everyone is smart in there own way!"

"T-Thank you Makoto-kun."

We all get back to eating again. Negi-sensei apologized to Makie-san who just shrugged her shoulders happily.

After finish eating, Yue-san gives me a little look, I nod to the look and start gathering my courage...

"Ummm, Ma-Makoto-san...c-can I-I ask y-you something?"

"Yes Nodoka-san?"

I take some calming breaths...

"I-If it is a-alright...c-could we per-perhaps...maybe...go to...the World Tree...alone?"

Tilting his head at me, he nods.

"Ok Nodoka-san."

He said yes! Oh thank god for that. I thought he might of said no. But he said yes! Just a short time until I confess my feelings.

"C-Can we g-go now?"

"Yeah. I will just go and pay for the food then we can go." he then turns to Makie-san and Negi-sensei, "Well Makie-san, Negi-kun. This time has been fun, lets do it again soon!"

They both smile and say there goodbyes, Makoto-san and I then go and pay for the food, once that is done we head out but not before Evangeline-san sends me a dirty look.

"So Nodoka-san, where would you like to go again?"

"T-The World Tree."

"Ooh! Ok Nodoka-san. Yes lets go to the World Tree!"

We both head in the direction of the World Tree. I'm becoming nervous as we are walking to our destination. In a mere few minutes, I will actually be confessing my feelings! Aah I'm so nervous! I don't think I've ever been like this before. Just thinking about actually confessing to Makoto-san is very unnerving.

This is Makoto-san I'm about to confess too! I really am going to confess! I just hope I can do it and not chicken out like before, or I hope no one interrupts me like Makie-san. Yes I really am going to confess.

Making it to the World Tree about ten minutes later, this is it.

"It really is huge isn't it? Damn I can feel lots of...ummmm...never mind."

He can feel what?

"W-What?"

"Oh nothing Nodoka-san. It doesn't matter. So Nodoka-san, why did you want to come here?"

He asked me why...

"C-Can we sit down?"

"Of course we can Nodoka-san. There is a bench over there, lets sit there."

I nod so we three, that's including Koneko who is sit sat on my head go and sit down. I forgot she was here as she isn't heavy or anything. She hasn't really made much noise today. She is just happy with sitting and sleeping on my head.

Once seated, he turns to me as I do the same.

"So Nodoka-san, had a good afternoon?"

"O-Oh yes. Today has b-been good. But Ma-Makoto-san...I need to t-tell you s-something."

He does a little head tilt.

"Tell me something? What would you want to tell me?"

This is it Nodoka, you can do it girl. Come on Nodoka, come on...I can't do it! But I want to! I need to do this, I just need to confess right now...I need to. I don't want to live with regret, like Makoto-san said before, living a life with regret isn't good. Alright I'm just going to go for it.

"Makoto-san, I have a crush on you. No its more than a crush, I think I love you. I have for a while now ever since I knew of your kindness and when I actually saw you for the first time, I fell deeply in love with you. Makoto-san I love you, will you please go out with me?"

I said it. I really said it. But he hasn't said anything. I shouldn't of said anything, I feel so stupid right now. Maybe I should just go. I knew this was going to be a mistake, it will ruin everything now, I feel so stupid!

"Wow, no has ever confessed their feelings for me before. This is a first. So you love me Nodoka-san?"

"I-I do. Please don't hate me."

He looks at me confused.

"Why would I hate you? You just said you love me. No one has ever said they love me before like this. Well Chelia has and Kono-chan has said she loves me but not confessed to me...well Nodoka-san...this is unexpected."

He doesn't hate me...that's good.

"S-So...will you...go out...with me? Will you...become...my...boyfriend?"

"Becoming your boyfriend...Nodoka-san...this is very unexpected. Someone actually falling in love with me, I never thought that would be possible. Nodoka-san, I don't know what to say."

Well of course he doesn't. He hasn't known me long.

"J-Just forget I said that."

"No. I wont forget what you said. It must have taken you a lot of courage for you to confess like this, right?"

"I-It did."

I admitted.

"I can't really give you an answer right now. Nodoka-san, you are an amazing girl. You are very cute and nice and polite. In a lot of ways, you are a girl that I could fall for, however I haven't really known you long. I'm sorry Nodoka-san."

Of course I knew this was going to happen. I'm just so stupid. Makoto-san actually falling for someone like me, what was I thinking?

"I-I am going to go...sorry Makoto-san."

I stand up and try and walk away to cover my teary eyes from him. He doesn't need to see how this has affected me, it wouldn't be fair if he saw me crying over this. I feel a hand grab mine, Makoto-san pulls me a little so I sit back down.

"Nodoka-san. I feel bad now, but I'm not rejecting you. This isn't a rejection, this is a delayed response. I will give you an answer soon, for now lets be great friends, ok? I'm sorry about not giving you the answer you want."

"D-Don't apologize. It isn't y-your fault. I-I-I was t-too hasty."

"...Would you like a kiss from me?"

...Did he just say would I like a kiss?

"Ma-Makoto-san, y-y-you want t-to kiss m-me?"

"Yes. If that's fine? I thought you might want to as you just said you love me. While I can't say that I love you, I like you a lot. Nodoka-san, you are a great girl and anyone would be lucky to have someone like you, I feel good that you would actually fall for me."

A kiss of Makoto-san...that's fine with me...

"O-Ok. P-Please kiss m-me Makoto-san."

He giggles a little and moves his head closer and closer to my own. I also move my head closer and closer to his. Makoto-san is actually going to kiss me, is this really real? Am I asleep or am I awake? Let this be real.

Our lips are nearly touching now, please god don't let anyone stop us now...please. I hope no one comes now like Evangeline-san or someone like that. I just want to see what his lips feel like on mine.

In a flash our lips finally connect! Our lips are actually touching right now! This is the best feeling, Makoto-san and I are actually kissing! His lips feel so soft and warm. I've never felt like this before, I feel incredible. Makoto-san and my lips are actually together!

Makoto-san and I stay in our kissing position for several minutes, in that time he has pulled me closer too him and wrapped an arm around my body. I have taken my own arms and wrapped them around his body also. So this is my first kiss, I love it. I can't even describe how amazing this feels, my heart is beating faster and faster. My lips are tingling from excitement and I just love this feeling.

We both break the kiss reluctantly for air. I can feel myself blushing at him, he also has a red face.

"W-Well that was something. Nodoka-san that was a great kiss. And this time, I was willing to kiss so that worked out great."

"I-I-I liked it Makoto-san..."

"Yes me too. That was a great kiss Nodoka-chan!"

Did he just add chan to my name? Or did I hear things? No Makoto-san definitely called me Nodoka-chan.

"Y-You c-called me Nodoka-chan?"

"O-Oh sorry. I will go back to san if you like?"

I shake my head a little. I like how he calls me Nodoka-chan. From Makoto-san, it sounds really good.

"N-No, add c-chan to my name."

"Then in that case, you add kun to my name! Ok Nodoka-chan?"

"I-I will then, Makoto-kun."

He smiles at me and I do the same. Even if Makoto-sa...I mean Makoto-kun hasn't become my boyfriend today, doesn't mean I'm going to give up. Yes I wont give up, Makoto-kun and I have kissed and that's enough for now. Someday Makoto-kun will become my boyfriend, for now however I will be a great friend and in time, hopefully he will develop romantic feelings for me like I have for him. I can say it after that kiss, I love Makoto-kun so much...I, Nodoka Miyazaki am in love with Makoto Nakashima.

* * *

**And another chapter done! Well Nodoka confessed, she didn't get what she wanted...yet but she is well on the way. Anyway next chapter will be when Makoto and Eva make a Pactio! And also where he reveals what he is too her fully. As for Sakurako getting a Pactio, she will be getting a Pactio with Makoto. Current Harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka, Nodoka.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Evangeline and Makoto, Pactio!**

**Evangeline P.O.V**

Argh! Where is that stupid baka? That Ayase Yue made me leave Honya and him alone. I wanted to know what she intended to do with him. Not that I care anymore. She can have him for all I care, no wait she can't. Honya is not having him. These beasts seem to think that they can do what they want with him, they don't understand.

Bakato and I have a deep connection. I haven't felt like this before. What I thought I felt for Nagi, I feel for Bakato. I don't want these feelings for this Joker. He jokes around, he is never serious unless the occasion calls for it and he annoys me to no end, but what is it that makes me have these stupid feelings for him? I have accepted that I have a crush on the idiot now, I just know what this is. I just don't understand why, out of all people him? Why Bakato?

What is it about Bakato that makes me feel good? Why does he make me feel like a school child? Could be his stupid personality, I don't understand the reason. Ever since the baths on the second day he was here, I haven't wanted him to be near anyone else. If he dated me then I wouldn't care who else he saw, as long as he was with me then I wouldn't care.

But I don't think I can confess. It would sound stupid saying, Bakato I love you. Wait did I say love? Do I love him now? I have accepted the fact that I have a crush but is it love? I love Bakato? Is it really true that my feelings for Nagi are gone and now Bakato has taken my heart? How is it possible?

I hate Bakato for making me feel like this! He made me love him with his stupid sense of humour and his good looks. Everything about him makes me love him and it annoys me so much.

"Eva-chan why are you scowling at me?"

The Konoe brat asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not scowling at you Konoe brat. I'm in deep thought."

"If you say so Eva-chan. But are you staying in this room again tonight?"

She asks a question with an obvious answer.

"Of course I am. I love this waterbed."

Just as she was about to reply, the human cheerleader comes over to me and stares blankly into my eyes.

"What do you want now beast?"

I ask this question to the beast also known as Sakurako or beast to me.

"Aren't you forgetting something Eva-chan?"

"What are you talking about now beast?"

She narrows her eyes at me. Hehe, I find it funny when they get angry with me. This beast Sakurako is funny when angry. I find it mildly entertaining.

"Don't call me a beast! Loli! Anyway you need to ask our permission before you stay in here. This isn't Evangeline's private room. You need permission if you are staying in here. We have put up with it but if you intend to stay here indefinitely then you will have to help around the place."

Wow the beast put her foot down.

"Fine, I will ask Bakato. I'm sure he will agree since he and I are going to be connected always."

I allude to the Pactio we will be making, that way we will be connected always. Since he is going to become immortal, I and him will be together forever. That is something I wouldn't imagine before meeting the air head.

"No Eva-chan! If you want permission to stay here then start asking us three. This was our room before Makoto-kun's you know? While it is his room also, we live here. This is the cheerleaders and Makoto-kun's room. So start asking nicely and we might be persuaded into letting you stay here."

Did she just say that to me? Cheeky beast.

"Whatever beast. I will be on my bed."

"That isn't your bed! That is Makoto-kun's bed!"

"Yes ok. If you say so. I'm going to lie down on my bed."

Ignoring her, I go to the bed and lie down on it. Since I don't want to talk to anyone here, I will just stay silent. Let the beasts and the ape have fun together.

Sometime later the door opens...finally the idiot is back...oh no that demon cat is also with him. I wish he would ditch the damn demon, if she attacks me again I will stab the monstrous demon right through the heart.

"Hey Makoto-kun! Did you have fun with Honya-chan?"

The beast Sakurako asks him.

"You all should know, I felt you following us."

Shouldn't surprise me really that damn senses of his.

"Y-You knew?"

"I did Sakurako-san. Did you enjoy following us?"

They all hang their heads in shame. I don't have anything to be ashamed of. I just followed Bakato for my own curiosity.

"I for one did!"

That came from the ape, she is so clueless...just then Bakato's phone goes off...he looks at it with wide eyes.

"E-Excuse me. Need to take this."

He exits the room. Hmmm, his whole demeanour changed then. What was that about?

"Oh Ma-chan seems busy as always. His phone is always going off, just like today at lunch."

Oh that's right. His phone has been going off today quite a bit, however he hasn't said who it was. Very secretive all of a sudden. It doesn't really concern me anyhow. If it did, I'm sure Bakato would tell me about it.

About a minute later he comes back in and sends me a little look. Looks like he needs to talk, I wonder what about. Not that I'm bothered much, I just would like to know. His eyes look a little sad actually, what's going on with Bakato? Not his usual baka self.

He comes over and lies on the bed, without uttering a word. If he wants to talk then I'm all ears, however if it concerns magic, then I understand if he doesn't want to talk about it infront of the humans.

"Are you alright Ma-chan?"

"Oh I'm fine. But I just found out that I will be going on a business trip in a day or so."

A business trip? What kind of business trip? Is it for that book thing of his?

"Is it for your new book Makoto-kun?"

"It is Misa-san. I'm needed at the publishing place. But I might be bringing something back with me."

He might convince them but I know better. I'm not convinced by this turn of events. I'm sure there is more than meets the eye. But what does he mean by bringing something back?

Everyone then starts talking amongst themselves like Negi-brat talking to his ape. I don't understand why that human didn't say anything to him and his ape about staying here. Also the Konoe brat. They have stayed here as long as I have, even Chachamaru hasn't had to deal with this shit.

"Eva-san, I need to talk to you alone."

Bakato said this to me out of earshot of everyone.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"About something that concerns us. Only something you can help me with. However it will have to wait until tomorrow."

Oh damn this is going to annoy me all night now. I know it has to do with the Pactio as he just said that I can only help him. If it isn't a Pactio then I wouldn't have a clue on what kind of thing he could want.

Although I really want to question him, I feel like that I can't right now. The look he was using when speaking to me seemed very serious. It was a look I've never seen appear on his face before. Bakato as serious as that must be thinking something alright.

* * *

A few hours later, the humans start falling asleep, one by one until its only Bakato and I left awake. I get close and whisper to him.

"So Bakato, what do you want to talk about?"

"I can't say, not here. Someone is listening."

He whispers back, who is listening? I give Bakato a little look, he points to Negi-brat. Aah yes he is listening, he is pretending to be asleep. I bet he is curious as to what Bakato and I talk about.

"I see. Yes lets talk about how we hate Negi-brat so much again. What topic should we talk about now? Maybe his stupid attitude towards life? Or perhaps his annoying habits of blowing skirts up?"

I send a little smirk to Bakato who smirks back.

"Yes, like usual but what to talk about...? Lets talk about his stupid haircut today. I mean what person wears their hair like that? Its not normal is it? Poor kid doesn't know it but we never listen to him as he is a child."

I snicker as Negi-brat's bottom lip quivers, we have upset him.

"You are right. We can't listen to his lessons, they really bore me and you too right?"

"They do bore me quite a bit Eva-san."

We both snicker as the kid sniffles a little, so Bakato can be a little evil? Well its not evil, its funny teasing.

"I can't do this anymore Eva-san. Poor Negi-kun looks like he is about to cry. We didn't mean it Negi-kun, well I don't know about Eva-san but I didn't mean it. Come over to Onii-chan."

Onii-chan? Oh yeah I heard that the kid calls Bakato that now. But what was that about me meaning it? We don't talk about the boya often, only when the topic of Pactio's come up.

The boya rushes over to Bakato and hugs him a little. So the boya can act like a child then? Probably good for him.

"Onii-chan! You shouldn't have done that, I thought you was serious."

"Sorry Negi-kun but that will teach you not to listen to others private conversations. If you want to know something then just ask me. I will be, mostly truthful with you. I don't really have anything to hide, well everyone has some secrets don't they? But yeah I will be truthful with you."

Hmph, as expected of Bakato. Nice to everyone, even the boya.

"Really? So if I ask anything, you will be truthful?"

"Yes, for the most part. I would still like to keep some secrets from you but I'm sure I will tell you all one day. Although it isn't that interesting anyway."

I find it interesting personally.

"O-Ok. Can I ask about your magic?"

"What about it? It was magic, the same as everyone else's...for the most part."

"I see. But what was your specialty?"

The boya asks a good question. I've been meaning to ask this but it slip my mind.

"Actually, I didn't really have a specialty. I guess you could say that I used lightning magic and darkness magic the most. However I am well versed in all magic elements and I knew limited healing magic which I learned from a certain someone."

A certain someone? Who is this someone? Bakato needs to stop being annoying and just tell me!

"L-Lightning? That's the same as me. Could you teach me lightning magic?"

"Alright. Yes I will teach you some original spells that no one will know as I invented them!"

The kid gains starts around his eyes. So he used lightning and darkness magic the most? Hmmmm, weird combination. A cross between light and dark. Must be because he is so messed up that he can't even pick a side to use. Although saying that, having two opposing forces come together is a good tactic.

"You invented spells?"

"Yeah. I had too invent spells. It used to be a little hobby of mine. I developed some lightning spells and some darkness spells and even like ice and wind spells and actually I have developed at least one spell in each category besides healing as that was Chelia's job, such a fun hobby of mine. Thinking back now, damn that was a good spell, hehe."

Was he talking to himself then? What was was a good spell!? This Chelia girl and healing magic...

"Onii-chan..."

"Ooh sorry, the past just made me feel good for a second then. I guess old habits die hard. I still like inventing spells, just not done it in a while."

"So Onii-chan, what kind of lightning spells have you made?"

The baka gets into a thinking pose, it would be kind of interesting to see what kind of spells the baka has come up with. Knowing him, they will be a little comedy name and a funny effect.

"How about my Heavenly Thunder Beast Raiju spell? Yes that was one of my stronger spells."

Did he just say Raiju!? That spell is...Nagi told me about...but Nagi said someone else...then again Bakato is 438...so it is possible...that he was...

"Heavenly Thunder Beast Raiju!? That is a very strong spell! I've heard of it, but so far...No one has been able to Master the spell because the inventor kept the secrets to himself...so that was you Onii-chan?"

"It certainly was me. Harnessing pure lightning magic buffed by light magic and making it form into the beast Raiju, yes my Raiju spell for short is a prize alright. I used it against Nagi-s...never mind."

So Bakato invented this spell did he? This spell he is talking about is King-level spell. Yes it is a very strong spell. Wait he said he used it against Nagi? Something doesn't add up here...I remember Nagi fighting with someone...yes and someone using that spell, but Bakato? Was he there at that time? I never saw him but Nagi told me...about his friend...blast what was his name?

"Onii-chan! You have fought with my father!?"

Stupid Bakato.

"Y-Yeah, quite a few years ago now. There was a little misunderstanding and well we got into a fight. By the end of it however, the incident was cleared up. He never called me shorty again after that."

Shorty? Maybe due to his physical appearance at the time, Bakato did mention about him ageing at a slower rate than humans do. However he said he was immortal so when does the ageing process stop? I will ask him when we are alone.

"So what was my father like?"

Bakato snickered. I know what Nagi is like, such an idiot.

"The total opposite of you."

He isn't wrong. Nagi is the opposite of the boya.

"W-What does that mean?"

"He is lazy, child like, laid back, disrespectful when referring to people by not adding any honorifics and he didn't like being addressed as Nagi-san, ehehe I used to tease him endlessly on that. But he is a good man. He is like a best friend to me and was like a best friend to Chelia. He even asked us to be apart of his little group once and we tagged along for a while and helped out with a little wa...well I will leave that to your imagination. Although he was a little perverted, coming onto Chelia once, had to kick him inbetween the legs."

"Wait! You was apart of Nagi's group!?"

I ask him in disbelief, he turns to me and nods.

"Yes, for a time, Nagi-san and his comrades where my and Chelia's comrades."

Holy crap, I never knew that. Bakato my current love and Nagi, my former love once came together to fight and travelled together. Damn that is really strange. But coming onto Bakato's sister when she must of had a young body, that does sound like that idiot. Nagi was a self proclaimed ladies man.

"Oh who is this Chelia-san Onii-chan?"

Is he going to tell boya or not? Telling the truth or a lie? Which one Bakato?

"She was my little sister. She died a few years ago."

So he went with the truth then? The boya then started tearing up, such a child.

"Oh don't cry Negi-kun."

"B-But you j-just said y-your sister d-died."

"She did. While I miss her tremendously, I don't like talking about it often."

The boya nods a little. So if this Chelia girl was with Ala Rubra, does that mean she was a mage also? It would make sense since her idiot brother is a mage. And he did say about her using healing magic so she must of been a mage also.

"I'm sorry for your loss Onii-chan."

"Yes thank you Negi-kun. Oh Negi-kun, what about the Black Lightning spell? You have heard of White Lightning right?"

"I have heard of White Lightning Onii-chan."

"Well Black Lightning is the opposite of White Lightning. It uses darkness in conjunction with lightning. It is a good little spell of mine."

So he uses Black Lightning also? Could come in handy. I think I might make Bakato teach me this Black Lightning, although knowing him he would want something in return.

"Well its getting late, so Negi-kun time to sleep. Oh I wont be attending class tomorrow, I have to prepare things for my trip. But I promise that any work I miss out on, I will catch up with it."

"Ok Onii-chan! That's fine. Goodnight Onii-chan!"

"Yes goodnight Negi-kun."

The boya went over to his own waterbed and got in it. Bakato and I also lie down with me placing my head on his chest, surprisingly, he doesn't question it at all.

Soon Negi-brat falls asleep, I look at Bakato...I need some questions answering.

"Bakato...I need to ask you some questions about yourself."

"Can it wait until tomorrow? Take the day off school with me Eva-san. I could use your help tomorrow anyway."

"Alright Bakato. But I need answers tomorrow. Everything you said then, I need answers tomorrow."

Bakato then kissed my forehead! I liked it, stupid Bakato making me like his forehead kiss.

"I will explain everything tomorrow. The Pactio we will be doing, is tomorrow. I wanted to put it off but that's no longer possible."

"Alright Bakato what's going on? You have never been this serious before, what is it?"

He avoids my gaze and shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter. I will tell you everything tomorrow. No more playing games, I will reveal everything you want to know about me."

Finally. Its about bleeding time that he is going to reveal all to me. Its been four days of agonizing torment from Bakato.

"Fine, that is acceptable."

"Good. Well Eva-san, good night."

"Yes good night Bakato."

I close my eyes and wait for myself to fall asleep. But it is a little exciting. Tomorrow, I'm going to learn all about Bakato. My curiosity is going to be satisfied, well that's a good thing...I'm falling asleep...tomorrow...

* * *

I wake up the next morning, I feel Bakato's body next to me, always good waking up to this hug pillow of mine.

"Makoto-kun! Are you getting up?"

I think that was the cheerleading beast Sakurako.

"No, I'm not going to class today. Got things to do."

"For your trip?"

"Exactly. Need to get things ready and such. However this trip shouldn't take long anyway. I will most likely be going either tonight or tomorrow morning. Most likely tonight actually so I can get back as soon as I can."

I open my eyes, I look around and see that cheerleader is nodding. Most likely to what he said.

"Oh while I'm away, do you think you could look after Koneko for me?"

Ugh god, he is leaving that thing here. I will sleep in my cottage when he is away...but is he going to...come back? Wait why am I worried about that? Of course he is going to come back. This is Bakato we are talking about, he wouldn't leave me...I mean wouldn't leave his demon here.

"Of course! We have fun together don't we Koneko?"

The demon meowed a little, I am going to ask him about that demon. It can't be a normal cat, can it?

"Thanks Sakurako-san!"

"Say Ma-chan, where are you going on this business trip anyway?"

The Konoe brat asked.

"Tokyo. I'm going to Tokyo to sort some things out."

"Ooh Tokyo isn't even far is it? Its like a train ride away. So you wont be gone long Ma-chan?"

"No. Should be back on Sunday or maybe even Saturday night. I only have to sort something's out with some people. But of course, I will be getting everyone a little present from Tokyo!"

They all started cheering like the beasts and apes that they are.

Pretty soon everyone started getting up and dressed save for Bakato and I. The ape then came over and pointed at me.

"What ape?"

"Don't call me an ape! Why aren't you getting dressed Eva-chan?"

I sigh heavily. The ape is going to annoy me today isn't she? If its not that cheerleading beast then its the ape. Why can't they just leave me alone?

"I'm not going ape. Taking the day off."

"That's because Bakato isn't going, isn't it?"

"Got nothing to do with that ape."

She looks at me with anger. Her face is very angry.

"Yes it does! So what you have decided all of a sudden not to come to class? Strange that Bakato isn't going and you choose to not go also."

She really annoys me this ape.

"Yes it is a strange thing, isn't it ape?"

She narrows her eyes at me but I ignore her. Today is the day that I finally find out about this Bakato. So many questions, which one to start with first? So many questions I want answering. I can't decide which one to go for first.

"Whatever Eva-chan. Do what you like, I'm not even bothered anyway."

Liar. She is a very bad liar.

"Fine. I'm going to lie down, and go to sleep. Now leave ape."

She growls at me, whatever her problems are don't matter now. She is isn't even in my thoughts now. My thoughts are on Bakato and his past. As I'm thinking this, Bakato takes his demon cat and places it on his head. Wait don't we need that stupid rat to make the Pactio circle? Well whatever maybe we are doing it after the school day ends.

They all have breakfast and surprisingly, Bakato comes over and brings me breakfast in bed. How nice of Bakato. While eating breakfast the mindless animals made conversation with one another, Bakato and I just sat in silence. We have all the time to talk soon. Bakato and I will talk with one another about everything.

As time goes by I become more and more excited, plus this is the first time I've made a Pactio with anyone. Who knows what kind of effects this will have on myself. Might restore some of my magic or hopefully all or if I'm very lucky, it will break the curse.

"Well we are going Ma-chan. See you later!"

He waved to them all and once confirming they are all gone, he goes over to the door, he locks the door. He then goes to the end of the bed and sits down.

"Alright Eva-san, we are alone now. We can talk now."

Finally! Yes! I've been very excited to ask questions!

"About time is all I can say."

He rolls his eyes at me and motions me to the end of the bed. I crawl over from the top of the bed and sit opposite of him.

"So Eva-san, what would you like to know first?"

Hmmmm, what I would like to know first...? That is a very difficult question. I want to know a lot of things. First I think I will start with what he is.

"So Bakato, what are you exactly?"

"I'm a handsome guy!"

I face palm! He is testing my patience.

"Bakato..."

I whisper dangerously.

"Fine, but first I need to know something from you."

Oh for the love of god what does he want to know now?

"What?"

"I need to know if you have any romantic feelings for me."

I do a spit take! He asks this all of a sudden? Why is he asking me this now? What possible reason could he have on asking me this now?

"N-No I don't."

I decide to lie. He doesn't need to know if I do or don't. It isn't any of his business if I have a crush on him. None of his business.

"Are you lying? Because I have a confession to make."

He has a confession to make? What is he going to confess?

"What confession?"

I voice my confusion. He grabs my hands and looks directly into my eyes...what is he going to do now? I can never be sure with Bakato.

"Eva-san, I know that you love Nagi-san and everything. I don't know why and I don't know how but for whatever reason in this world, something has happened to me."

"What something?"

I ask him, his eyes are looking deeply into my own. His different eye colours are drawing me in...

"Eva-chan, I-I..."

Did he just call me Eva-chan? I don't think he has ever added chan to my name before.

"You...what?"

"I have fallen in love with you!"

W-What did he just say? Did he really just confess his feelings for me? No way this isn't real is it? Or is this some joke for me to reveal my own feelings for him?

"You're joking aren't you?"

His face turns red and he shakes his head. Oh god! Bakato has fallen in love with me! This is like a weird dream where everything goes my way this time. Last time with Nagi he didn't love me but this time, Bakato here just said he loves me, I need to find out if he said what I thought he said.

"Have you really fallen in love with me?"

He nods his head up and down. So its true. He has actually developed romantic feelings for me, I never expected this to happen.

"Y-Yes. Please don't ask why, I don't even know myself. I love Kono-chan yet I have loving feelings for you. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do Eva-chan. What should I do?"

He sounds sad. I don't have the answers to his question. What could I possibly say to his little confession?

"I have no idea Makoto. No idea whatsoever."

"Do you love me? I know with Nagi-san was a terrible experience for you and I'm not asking you to forget Nagi-san or anything. I honestly never thought that I would fall in love with Evangeline McDowell the vampire. Me falling for a vampire, its unheard of from where I am from."

What does that mean?

"Excuse me but what do you mean by that?"

"Ooh its just that my race look down on other immortals with disdain. I'm not like that, I used to be but not anymore. But Eva-chan, can you maybe answer if you have any feelings for me? If you don't then I guess this doesn't really matter and we can just be friends or something. But if you do then I want...to give us...a go..."

Baka...I mean Makoto wants us to be together...what can I say to this? What should I do? Tell him I want him too? Nagi hurt me...would Makoto do the same? I don't believe he would but there is always the thought there that he might...actually do the same as Nagi...I just don't know what to do now.

"Makoto..."

He avoids my gaze and starts nodding to himself.

"Of course I know what you are going to say, this must be what Nodoka-chan felt yesterday. Evangeline McDowell actually having feelings for someone like me, yeah I thought it might turn out this way. But I wanted you to at least know my feelings for you."

Ugh stupid baka made me do this! I grab the idiots head and force my lips onto his. He looks at me with surprise. He shouldn't be surprised at all. Since I've kissed him quite a number of times now, I thought he might of gotten the message, I guess he didn't.

Damn kissing Makoto feels good. I don't know what it is about the idiots lips that feel enchanting. I will tell him as much, I will tell him what I feel.

"You really are stupid aren't you?"

I said just as I broke the kiss.

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"I did idiot. I'm not going to say it for your pleasure."

"E-Eva-chan does that mean...?"

I'm going to have to say it aren't I? Just stupid Makoto.

"Fine, if it means so damn much to you. I love you Makoto."

He suddenly wraps his arms around me!

"Hey get off me! You are making me feel weird."

"Sorry! But I wanted to hug you Eva-chan!"

He hasn't even asked yet this idiot.

"Are you going to ask me or not?"

"Ask you what Eva-chan?"

I put my hand to my forehead and let out a deep sigh. I'm going to hit him in a minute.

"Ask me to be your girlfriend Makoto, now."

I command him and he nods happily.

"Eva-chan, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"No."

A look of shock and sadness pass through his eyes. I only meant it as a joke yet he looks like I've just ripped his heart out or something. He does enough of them to me but when I do it, ugh. He is going to annoy me a lot isn't he? I can see it coming.

"I was kidding Makoto. Geez lighten up a little. And you say I'm depressing."

"Ok! Eva-chan! I love you Eva-chan!"

"And I love you Makoto. Now lets get down to business."

He starts blushing, why is he blushing at me?

"I-I-I never th-thought th-that we w-would be d-doing s-stuff like that so quickly."

What is he talking about now? He really confuses me.

"What Makoto?"

"Y-You want us to g-get busy..."

Busy? Oh that little pervert!

"No you idiot! I meant get down to you, you know? Your past and such."

Clarity appears on his face.

"Ooh I see, yes lets get down to business! So Eva-chan what do you want to know about me?"

"Right, first of all. What are you? What kind of demon is your father?"

"Ok. Let me introduce myself properly to you."

Introduce himself to me properly?

"I don't understand. What are you going to do? I already know your name Makoto."

"No you don't. You know some of my name, my full name however I haven't told you. Once I do, you will understand immediately who my father is."

Hmmm, what could that mean? Unless his name has something to do with his father.

"Tell me your full name then."

He nods and takes a breath.

"My name is Makoto Obscurum Daemonium Asmodai Nakashima. But my friends call me Makoto."

Wow that is one long name. But I still don't understand how would I know his father if I hear his full name...wait something is coming back to me...Asmodai means something to the demons...oh shit! Holy shit that's his father! Oh fucking hell! His father is, oh my god! Ooh no, this is insane! Makoto's father is...

"I see by your face you have figured it out."

"I have. Damn it all to hell! Makoto! Your father is Asmodeus!?"

"That's daddy."

That's daddy! That's a King of Hell! Oh my god, I'm in the presence of the child of Asmodeus. Oh god this day...

"Do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

I reply within a heart beat.

"That's good. Yes that's my full name, lengthy isn't it? But as a child of Asmodeus, you are required to have either his name or an alternative spelling of his name in your name somewhere. It can either by your first name, middle name or last name. Chelia had Asmodee in her name."

"Makoto...I had no idea. So since Asmodeus is a King of Hell, does that make you a Prince of Hell?"

He does sadly. I go over to him and sit on his lap. He blushes a little, so a Prince of Hell can blush can he to a mere vampire like myself?

"Yes. I, along with my other siblings are Princes and Princesses of Hell. You know that there is a Demon Realm, well Hell is where my father along with some other Kings of Hell rule over Hell which in turn rules the Demon Realm. The Demon Realm has its own royalty, however those in that place have to obey us without question, its been like that since the old times. Everyone has nightmares about demons, well my kind of demons are the thing other demons have nightmares about."

So much information. I knew he was a demon but to think that he was a Prince of Hell all this time...I've never heard Makoto sound so serious and mature.

"You said siblings..."

"Not full siblings. Half siblings. Chelia was my only full sibling. Same mother and father, all the others are with my father but different mothers."

I nod in understanding. This is a lot of information. Actually that sounds like a harem or something.

"Thank you for being honest at least. That must have been difficult for you, right? Your father, Asmodeus is known as being quite the bastard."

"Yeah, he is a bastard. That's why I left. Chelia deserved a good life, she was way too pure to be apart of that thing. He is quite evil, but Eva-chan, I'm sorry for deceiving you for this long. It wasn't my intention, really."

He apologized to me for nothing.

"Don't apologize Makoto. You haven't got anything to be sorry for. Asmodeus is horrible even by my standards, however you aren't like that."

"I was at one point. In my youth, I was quite a little demon. A perfect demon in his eyes. I killed without mercy, I was bad. But one day, Chelia was born. Seeing her made me change. I thought that she was such a pure tiny baby, so when she was 5, I took her away from them. I played the part of a good demon until Chelia was at the tender age of 5 so I could get her away from all that carnage."

Oh right I need to ask about that.

"Makoto, how does your kind age exactly?"

"Well, every 50 years is 1 year physically for my kind. When we reach 15 physically, we reach our peak and stay like that."

Hmmm, so by that count...he should have a body of an...8 year old right now? That kind of creeps me out.

"You must of just worked out how old I would look didn't you?"

"Yes. Strange, so you would look like an 8 year old right now then."

"If I didn't seal my powers then yes, I would look like an 8 year old."

I again nod in understanding.

"Another question, your mother is human right?"

"Yes she is human."

"Then how could she possibly have two children in the space of at least...how many years?"

He takes a little breath.

"Chelia was 217 years younger than I am, she would be 221 years old if she was alive."

"Yes but about your mother..."

"About her, she was made immortal by my father. Its a lengthy procedure and it requires blood from my father to do it. She is an immortal that was a former human, that's why we have the same mother and how come I am, or in Chelia's case was half human. Just because she was immortal, doesn't mean her DNA changed to something else. She just had her life extended indefinitely."

Blood from his father...

"Can you turn people into immortals?"

"I can, however I don't want to. Turning people into an immortal. Living forever sounds great but it isn't is it? Watching the ones you love die of old age and such."

He's right. We really can understand one another. He and I are the same, immortal. We live forever and can never age. Eternal youth and eternal life. It isn't everything.

"I understand. However we have one another now. Together forever Makoto."

Sounds sappy coming from me. But its true, we can be together forever.

"T-Together forever? You still want to be with me, despite of what I just told you?"

"I do. Being the son of Asmodeus doesn't change anything. In fact, I think it didn't matter to me all along who your parents are, it just matters to me who you are."

Tears start rolling down his face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Happy tears. No one has ever said anything like that before besides Ala Rubra. Despite knowing my family, you still care about me."

I shake my head a little, stupid Makoto.

"Yeah I care idiot."

"Good. Now anything else you want to know?"

He asks me this...hmmm, I guess I will ask about Nagi.

"Alright, yes about Nagi and Ala Rubra."

"What about it? I was asked by Nagi-san to join the group. I did for a short time and helped out in a few battles along with Chelia. We even fought with Nagi and that against Cosmo Entelecheia."

Cosmo Entelecheia!? Is he kidding me!?

"Are you being serious!?"

"Yes, this was years ago though. I remember fighting besides him and the others during the war. That was a hard battle, I'm shocked that the humans survived. But that was due to Chelia and I coming to the rescue before someone ending Nagi-sans life who in turn protected Chelia and I from an attack meant to kill demons."

So he fought in the war then...that was before I met Nagi...

"About your sister, did she also really fight with Ala Rubra?"

He nods a little.

"Yeah. She learned some healing magic from Albireo-san. She actually become quite good at healing magic and became like the second healer of the group, just after Albireo-san himself. Although after the war, Chelia and I had to leave the group as we needed to do something."

So cryptic!

"What something?"

"We had to help out the after effects of the war. The reason why you wouldn't of heard of Chelia and I being in Ala Rubra is because we both went by a different name back then so we wasn't found out by anyone."

By a different name huh...

"What is this different name?"

"Modan."

Modan? I think...I have heard...that name...when have I heard that...

"Why that exactly?"

"Its the first letter of each of my names in order, think about it."

Hmmmm, oh wait I've heard of that before! Yes I remember now, but I never met him, although Nagi talked about him before.

"That was you!?"

"Yes, I went by that so our father didn't find out about Chelia and I."

"So you was Modan and your sisters name was..."

He starts nodding.

"Chelia Asmodee Puella Ebullio Nakashima. Her name was Capen when we was apart of Ala Rubra."

Capen...and Modan...

"Did Nagi know your real names?"

"He did. All of Ala Rubra where trusted comrades. We fought together, put our lives on the line for one another. Well Chelia and I didn't as the only thing that can kill us is if someone knows demon slaying magic. That's what killed Chelia in the end. However when fighting with Ala Rubra, we didn't come across anyone with demon slaying magic until that battle. Although a few times we came across people using demon slaying bullets, they hurt but don't kill us. Only very powerful demon slaying magic can kill us. Other than that though, I can regenerate from nearly anything."

"So you can like regenerate or reattach anything then? Arms, legs? Similar to vampires?"

Once again, he nods.

"Yeah, like I just said, only a full attack from that was powerful enough to kill us. I can be stabbed, shot and you can chop my head off and I can reattach it. However like I said, only demon slaying magic can kill us so, well we are dead when someone uses that kind of magic, but that's a very rare magic."

I nod again, so his regeneration abilities are akin to that of vampires.

"I see. Yes that has been very informative."

"Anything else you want to know Eva-chan?"

"Hmmmm, demon history revealed. Relation with Nagi revealed...I don't think there is anything else I want to know about you. Unless you want to tell me about your sister?"

He shakes his head.

"Sorry but just talking about her then was hard. I will tell you about her someday, when I can. For now, its just too hard Eva-chan."

"Alright. Oh I want to know why you need a Pactio now? You said that you would wait until next week, but now all of a sudden, you need them back?"

"I need to go and help my family."

Family? Every damn thing he says is cryptic!

"What family? Your demon family?"

"No my little immortals."

Little immortals?

"What immortals exactly?"

"About 150 years ago. Chelia and I came across some little immortal children. They all was so lonely and afraid. Everyone hated them as they thought they where cursed, which is true for some of them. I, along with Chelia decided to help them and from there, we made a little group of immortals that look like children and teenagers. That way, we made a family for immortals."

A family for immortals...sounds good actually.

"So Makoto, is it only for childlike immortals?"

"No. However as far as I'm aware, no adult type of immortals have joined. But once Chelia died, I lost contact with them until recently. I still love them. They are family for me, more than my actual family. They are having a problem with a demon attacking them so they asked for my help. So that's why I need my powers back. Seems a little like fate doesn't it? For them to call for me now, when I was about to get my powers back anyway."

Coincidence, I think not.

"Your immortal family. Different types of immortality then?"

"Yes. One way or another, all of them have immortality. Whether it be from a demon heritage or being cursed or what have you, they are all immortals. And they need my help. For a time, I lost my way, but now I'm going to be the leader they need."

He is the leader is he? Top dog, alpha.

"Hmmm, so when we making this Pactio? When the rat gets back?"

He shakes his head, well how does he expect us to achieve making a Pactio circle?

"We are going to do it now."

"How may I ask Makoto?"

He points to his demon cat!

"Koneko, could you draw a magic Pactio circle for us?"

"Ok Master."

That thing just talked! I knew it wasn't a normal cat! Demon! Its a demon! I fucking knew it! The thing is a demon! I knew it all along! I knew it wasn't normal! Demon!

The demon cat starts making the circle! Ooh I find this strange!

"So the demon cat isn't a normal cat after all is it?"

"Well duh. Come on Eva-chan, I thought you knew. You keep calling her a demon."

"I-Is she a demon?"

He shakes his head to my relief.

"She isn't a demon. She is a magical kitty. I found her and took her in a few years ago. She rarely talks, whenever I talk to her, she usually just meows at me. I'm actually surprised she answered me normally this time, I thought she might of meowed or something."

Ooh god. Today really has been an eye opener.

"Great, just great. So we making the Pactio soon then?"

"Yes. Once Koneko has finished making the circle. Ready to become partners?"

I smirk and nod.

"I'm ready Makoto. Are you ready to become my eternal partner?"

"I am ready Eva-chan."

While waiting for the demon to finish making the circle, we have a little conversation about what kind of Artifact he will have. Whatever it is, I want it to be a strong one. No Minister of mine is going to have a weak Artifact.

* * *

"Ready Master."

The demon is finally done.

"Thanks Koneko. Anyway, Eva-chan. I'm ready to become a demon again."

What a way to put it. Nonetheless we go into our positions. Standing in our positions, he looks sad. It must be due to gaining magic again. I thought that he was being a little dramatic however it seems that he really doesn't want to do this.

"Whats wrong Makoto?"

"Nothing. Its just magic...again...lets get this over with."

"Alright, lets do this thing."

He nods and leans down since he is taller than I am. Moving slowly, I see that he has his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes Makoto. I want you to look at me when we do this."

"Ok. Sorry Eva-chan, just nervous you know?"

"Don't worry, I wont bite you. Not yet anyway Makoto. Once we have formed the Pactio, we will be having a little blood sucking session."

He giggles at me, such a loser.

"Fine Eva-chan. Kiss me, lets become partners."

"Right Makoto."

Once again we resume our actions. He moves his head closer to mine as I do the same. This Pactio is going to be a good thing for me...and him. We both are making the Pactio together. Lets do this.

Moving closer and closer, inch by inch...our lips connect! I can feel the Pactio being formed...we are kissing heavily as the Pactio is being formed. But Makoto is glowing an unusual ominous black colour. Is that the seals on his powers breaking? I'm sure that the seals on his powers are breaking! The power is flowing into him, I can feel it. The card is appearing! But something in me is changing also, I'm gaining some power back! Yes I'm gaining power from Makoto as his power is unsealed!

"Pactio!"

The demon cat said as the card is made!

"AHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly Makoto is flung back! What is happening?

"Makoto, what's happening?"

"M-MAGIC! ITS COMING BACK!"

He yelled at me. His breathing is becoming laboured, heavy tears are releasing from his eyes, he looks in pain. I, however can't do anything. I'm worried for him, I don't know what to do.

The aura suddenly dissipates a minute later and he slumps to the floor.

I go over to him to check on him.

"Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright. My powers are back. I'm back to normal...wait no I'm not. My full powers aren't back. My magic is back but not to full capacity. But that's expected. It will restore itself as time goes by but that will be a while yet."

"Come on Makoto. Lets see what Artifact you have."

He nods a little. We go over and pick the card up. Taking a look at it, obviously its Makoto on the card, wearing what appears to be gothic clothing. He is wearing a black shirt, black pants, black boots...wait he also has a spiky collar around his neck and a spiky bracelet on each wrist. In the picture itself, he is standing doing the peace sign while winking and has an open mouthed goofy smile on.

In the background, there are various...what appears to be crystals floating around him...is that his Artifacts power? He wields the power of crystals? Looking for the Artifacts name...Crystalline Spikes of Calamity...Artifact takes the form of...those spiky bracelets are his Artifact obvious. The title for him is...Hellish Prince of Demise. Fitting name I'm sure. The name that appears on the card is his full name. Damn I'm shocked it can fit on the card. All in all seems pretty strong, actually its a rare Artifact. I can tell that much by just looking.

"Ooh god, I didn't think it would be me in that."

He comments.

"What are you talking about?"

He starts blushing...in embarrassment.

"W-Well, w-when I-I was younger...I wore clothes similar to that."

I burst out laughing! He wore stuff like this when he was younger! I can imagine it now, mini gothic Makoto. Hahaha, such a funny thing.

"Don't laugh at me loli girlfriend!"

"Whatever baka boyfriend. Now lets see what this thing can do."

"Alright. Make me a copy of the card please."

I sigh and nod. Once I have finished making a copy of the card, I give him the copy.

"Lets do this thing! Adeat!"

The card disappears and a light starts surrounding Makoto. When it dies down, damn he looks cool actually. But something is missing in this little get up.

"Cool, this feels good. Never thought I would form a Pactio with anyone. Lets give this a try, in theory I can make anything out of crystal right? Maybe I could form weapons and stuff, so lets try...Crystal Sword!"

The bracelets start glowing a pale white colour, crystals start forming around his hand...its taken the shape of a sword that is made out of white crystal, looks good. He grabs the sword and swings it around a little.

"Hmmmm, you have impressed me Makoto. I knew it was worth making a Pactio with you."

"Yeah, I'm satisfied with this Artifact. Abeat!"

The outfit and crystal sword disappears and the card is present again.

"I do wonder why you gained an Artifact to do with crystals though."

"Oh I can answer that. When I was younger, I had a fascination with crystals. I used to collect lots of different crystallized objects."

"I see. Oh Makoto, you will be adding some cat ears to that outfit."

He surprisingly nods to me.

"That's fine Eva-chan. Eva-chan, I'm immortal now. I don't know what I...should do now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Magic...I feel it coursing inside of me. Filling me up to the brim and its wanting to come out, its screaming to come out."

Hmmmm...

"Use a simple spell then."

"What like Ignite flame or Light?"

"Precisely. Just simple stuff to get used to the feel of magic again or something. So go ahead. I presume you don't need to use your Activation Key for these simple spells."

He nods.

"Right, I don't need to use my Activation Key for these simple spells. So lets try this." he extends a finger, "Ignite flame!"

A small flame appears at the end of his finger, so he can use magic now after all.

"Hm, this is weird, I haven't done this in a while. I need to do more. Eva-chan, I need to do more than this!"

...Whats going on? All of a sudden he wants to do more magic? Strange Makoto. He blows the fire out with a smirk.

"What do you suggest?"

"Don't you have a place where I can unleash magic? I need to unleash this power inside me!"

"We could go to my resort I suppose. We would have to spend a day there however."

"Fine, a day of unleashing this power, I want to unleash this power right now!"

Something is weird with him all of a sudden.

"Right, if you stop being crazy then we can go."

"S-Sorry Eva-chan. My magic makes me like this sometimes. But don't worry, I will control myself."

"Good. Actually, we can spend a day together in the resort."

He smiles and nods.

"Yes, a day with my new girlfriend. Such a good thing. Come on Eva-chan, lets go and have a day with one another. Sleeping next to one another, being with one another. Whatever you want Eva-chan, I will do for you."

Whatever I want huh...

"Even a foot rub or genuinely just kissing?"

He smirks and nods with a very big smile.

"Anything and everything and I wont complain! Actually thinking now, how much time passes out here compared to in there?"

"A day in there is an hour out here."

I reply with a half smirk.

"So we could spend multiple days in there then."

"We could, do you want to?"

"Only if you want to. Can you stand being near me for that amount of time alone?"

I nod to the idiot.

"Well we are going to be together always so a few days alone is nothing."

"Great! Yes lets go Eva-chan! Lead the way to your resort!"

He extends his hand which I take. We both walk out of the room and head towards my cottage.

"So Eva-chan, where is this resort?"

"My cottage. Its inside there."

He nods his head at that answer.

So we, meaning Makoto, myself and his demon cat travel to my cottage. Along the way, I notice Makoto making small little comments on firing up his magic. Its kind of weird. Hearing Makoto say that he wants to use magic against things isn't like what I have gotten to know him as. We also talked about my magic, it seems he can also feel it. With this, I can cast low level spells, I know that isn't much but its better than nothing. I can actually cast magic again without using a catalyst. Also he promised that I can drink his blood whenever I want so with that, I can become stronger.

We make it to the cottage.

"So this is your cottage huh, nice Eva-chan."

"Thanks I guess, anyway the resort is this way."

We go down to the resort, along the way picking Chachazero up. She can move around that place on her own.

"Lets go inside."

After muttering that, we enter the resort. Once getting in there, Makoto starts looking around while Chachazero starts having a weird came with the demon cat.

"Damn nice resort Eva-chan. There better be food here, I'm not going hungry for days on end."

"Relax, there is food here."

"Good. Now can I ask, why do I feel stronger here? Its like all my magic has been released."

I sigh a little.

"Its because of this resort. I feel the same. All my magic is unsealed in this place and its the same for you I suppose."

"I see. Well this is unexpected. However let me start off with an earth spell."

Earth magic huh.

"Magus Mag Magica. Oh, temple of the sleeping dead beneath the earth. Appear from below us. Stone Pillars of Hades!"

Summoning a large quantity of Stone pillars, he starts controlling them with psychokinesis. So is that his Activation Key? Magus Mag Magica? Hmmm, it seems he has gotten the hang of it already. The Stone pillars are dancing in the air thanks to Makoto's psychokinetic control.

"Woohooo! This feels amazing! Strike my pillars!"

Suddenly the pillars all stop then strike the ground making a little dents in the ground. He better not destroy my resort or I will give him a taste of my power.

"Awesome! I had forgotten what magic felt like!"

"Makoto, good control. However, you know you wont be able to do this outside of the resort for sometime, right? Like you said before."

"Exactly. But there is no harm in doing it here, right?"

I nod a little to him.

"I will be able to use these spells but not to this extent, maybe like summoning three pillars instead of fifteen."

"Yes I guess you are right."

"Now its Black Lightning time."

Black Lightning time, I want to see this spell.

"Magus Mag Magica. A dark crackling ringing in the mornings light, cutting through the suns rays. Dark lightning come forth from my body and rip my enemy to pieces. Black Lightning!"

A crackling noise coming from Makoto, sparks of lightning appears around his body. Thrusting his hand forward, Black Lightning suddenly erupts from his body and destroys a portion of the ground! Damn little bastard!

"Hey! This is my resort you know?"

"Sorry sorry. Do you forgive me Eva-chan?"

He looks at me with a puppy dog expression, such an idiot.

"Whatever. Just do what you want. Just hurry up in doing whatever you are doing."

"Ok!"

So for the next ten hours, he made different magic attacks appear, just releasing his power. Which I must say is impressive, however if I had to venture a guess on how strong he is, I would say is about equal to myself in my full power...maybe a little weaker. Yes at my full capabilities, I would say it is about equal to myself, not counting my Magica Erebea. Still strong though, its quite fascinating to watch him use his powers.

"I'm done Eva-chan. That felt good. Anyway lets spend time together!"

"Yes Makoto, lets spend time together. Lets get to know one another more."

For the rest of the day, we just talk with one another. Making one another laugh with life stories and such. We even talked about his immortal children as he called them.

* * *

Its been seven days since then. Outside its been seven hours but for us, its been seven days. Seven days together, just being with one another. Even though Nagi hurt me with his rejection, Makoto has done whatever I asked him to do. We actually spent a day in bed together, we haven't done anything sexual yet but there is plenty of time for that in the future.

"I suppose we should get back Eva-chan. I'm sure everyone will be wondering where we are, plus I still need to go on my trip."

"Yeah I guess we should."

So we exit the resort and head back to Makoto's room, hand in hand. Before meeting him, I never expected to be with anyone like this, much less holding hands in public. Making it back to the room, we let go of one another's hands. We said in the resort that we couldn't deal with the hassle of these people so we have decided to keep our relationship a secret from everyone.

"Hey Makoto-kun, Eva-chan."

"Hey Sakurako-san. Hello everyone else."

We go inside and he immediately starts packing while Chachamaru made me some tea.

"Did you not pack today Ma-chan?"

"No, I had to do something else Kono-chan."

He sends me a little look, I smirk and turn to the boya.

"Hey boya, Makoto and I made a Pactio."

He turns to me with a look of shock.

"Y-You and Onii-chan...and that means his powers...are back..."

"Correct for the most part. He isn't at full strength, however he could take you in a fight."

I hold up the Master card to the boya who looks at it in amazement.

"Pretty cool isn't it boya?"

He starts nodding.

"Y-Yeah. So you and Onii-chan have become partners then Evangeline-san?"

"Exactly. More than a match for you and your ape."

Hearing our little conversation, the ape herself comes up to me with an angry expression.

"Don't call me an ape Eva-chan!"

"Whatever ape. But I'm speaking the truth."

"So Bakato can use...his stuff again?"

His stuff again. Weird ape.

"Yes he can use his stuff again as you put it."

Pretty soon he finishes packing and has a little conversation with the ape about Pactio's and stuff like that. The boya tried to ask me about the Pactio between Makoto and I, however I just alluded to the power of crystals.

Its been a couple of hours since then, Makoto stands up.

"Looks like its time for me to go. The train leaves soon."

"Lets walk you to the train station Ma-chan!"

Everyone agreed, we all made our way to the train station. Along the way the boya and Makoto had a conversation with one another. All the other mindless animals made conversation.

"Makoto-kun, when are you coming back again?"

The human cheerleader asked.

"Well I don't know. Maybe tomorrow night or Sunday. I will be back on Sunday the latest."

"I see. Well have fun! Whatever you are doing, have fun!"

"Thank you. You all have a good weekend also."

We continue forth to the train station. Hmph this is strange. Why would I be bothered if he goes? He will be back, I know he will be back. Besides I'm his Master now.

Getting to the train station, everyone started saying good bye to Makoto. Its not like he is going to be gone forever. Geez these air heads.

"Well this is it everyone. Goodbye everyone!"

He pays for a ticket and goes over to the train, stepping inside he waves at us. Just then the idiot boya used that damn disarmament spell which blew all our skirts up, but something else happened.

"AAH!"

The human cheerleader fell inside the train.

"Are you alright Sakurako-san?"

"I'm fine...wait the doors are closing!"

She rushes to the doors, however before making it the doors close with her inside the train. The train then leaves with them both waving at us with stunned expressions...hahaha, he has to look after the beast.

"Well it seems I will look after Koneko now."

The Konoe brat commented.

"Why is it always her luck?"

"But Misa-chan, you have a boyfriend."

"I know that Madoka-chan. You don't need to remind me. Well I guess Sakurako-chan will be having a weekend alone with Makoto-kun."

Poor cheerleading beast is jealous.

"Well I'm going back to my cottage. Come Chachamaru."

"Yes Master."

Following after me, Chachamaru and I make our way to my cottage. See you later Makoto, have fun with your immortal family.

* * *

**And Pactio has been done! And history for the most part has been revealed! If anyone is thinking he is unstoppable then I can say that he isn't, he is far from it. Demon slaying magic can kill him, demon slaying bullets and weapons can hurt him extremely also he isn't as strong as Evangeline at full power, comes close but not as strong besides he wont be accessing that kind of raw power for a while yet. Also if anyone is wondering why if Makoto was apart of Nagi's group, wouldn't he know or at least have met Asuna? The answer is he has met her and did know her but doesn't remember her, why he doesn't remember her will be revealed later. And the relationship they shared, well that will also be revealed later. Lastly, for the immortal children mentioned in this chapter...will be talked about next time and all magic will be in English, that way I can make original spells. Until next chapter! Harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka, Nodoka.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to ICO!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Well I never expected this. Sakurako-san is coming with me Tokyo. I never planned this, damn how am I going to help my family now? This is going to be hard. Its not like I can reveal magic to Sakurako-san. She is just a normal human and as of seven days ago or a few hours ago, I'm immortal again. I guess its been seven days for me while in that resort of Eva-chan's, its only been not even a day since we made that Pactio out in this time frame.

"Well looks like I'm coming Makoto-kun! You don't mind do you?"

She asks me this. While truthfully I do mind, I don't want her to feel upset from me saying yes I mind.

"No, not at all Sakurako-san. It will give us more time to get to know one another."

"Exactly! Oh wait, where am I going to sleep? What am I going to wear? Aah, this is going to be fun isn't it? Just the two of us together!"

She might consider this a little holiday, I don't. I need to help my immortal children deal with a problem they are having.

"Yep! The two of us together. But since this is very unexpected, you will have to share a room with me."

"Silly, we do that anyway."

She is right. For the past four days, we have shared a room.

"I guess you are right. Anyway, lets sit down and relax."

"Ok!"

So we both take to the seats. Sitting down we make little conversation.

"Makoto-kun, what are you going to be doing in Tokyo exactly?"

Ooh I said I would be doing something with my book but since she is here, what should I say?

"W-Well ummmm, something...just to do with...my book."

She nods at that answer, although it looked like a reluctant nod. I don't think she believes me.

"If you say so Makoto-kun."

"I do say so Sakurako-san! Well this train ride is going to take a while, what do you want to do?"

She shrugs her shoulders at me. Well I was just going to listen to music, but since Sakurako-san is here, I can't really do that as it would be rude.

"Hmmm something to do...I guess we could talk about going around Tokyo together."

"Sure, if that's what you want."

So we got into a conversation about going around Tokyo. Since she doesn't have any clothes, I offered to buy her some while she is here which she accepted after a little persuasion.

We also talked about school and such. She asked me questions about how I was settling in and I asked her questions about how school life is for her. She seems to enjoy it as expected. But while talking to her, I realize that one day, she will be gone. Being immortal again, I can't seal my powers again, that was a one time thing. I couldn't even try it again, it sucks. I guess Eva-chan and I really will be together forever.

Yes my powers and magic are back. Not at full power though. Like this, I can use magic, however I can't use them to the fullest. I could beat Negi-kun in a fight, I can feel that. However I don't know where my powers are up to at this point.

We talk the whole time we are on the train. Since its a little late at night, not many people are on the train. Good thing I booked a limo in advance to get me from the train station to the hotel. I wouldn't feel right letting Sakurako-san walk around Tokyo at night. Yes its a good thing that I planned ahead.

An announcement is made, this is our stop.

"Well this is it Sakurako-san. We are getting off here."

"Alright, can I hold onto your arm? You know since its at night, who knows what kind of people will be out."

That's what I was thinking.

"Yes please hold onto me. We are getting a limo anyway."

"Ooh a limo! Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

She practically drags me out of the train and we head into the station. While trying to find the exit, I notice some perverts looking at Sakurako-san and she apparently notices it too. However I send them a little look, they back down. Yeah right now, I wouldn't take me on. If someone does try anything then I will send them flying with a little spell or use my magic to boost my physical capabilities to beat them senseless. Although saying that, I could most likely take these jokers on easily.

"So where is this limo Makoto-kun?"

"It should be just outside the station. There should be a guy waiting for us with a name card with my name on it."

"Ooh I see. That's convenient."

I smirk a little.

"Its not convenience, its all due to planning ahead my dear Sakurako-san. So lets find this guy and lets get to the hotel. It is quite late now. Good thing the hotel isn't that far."

"Great! Lets get going, this place is weird at night."

I agree with her and we set out to find the guy with the limo. While looking around Sakurako-san keeps a tight hold of my arm. I never expected to be here with her now. But I will just have to work around this somehow.

We make it to the exit sometime later and scan for the sign with my name on...

"Hey Makoto-kun, is that it?"

Sakurako-san got my attention, I look in her direction. She is pointing at something, I follow her extended finger...aah that is it!

"Good eye Sakurako-san. Lets go over then!"

We both walk happily to the limo. Getting to the limo, the driver bows to us.

"Hello Makoto-sama and guest."

"Yes hello."

Sakurako-san looks shocked by all this. She shouldn't be, she has seen what I have done with the room. The drive opens the door and motions us inside. Once getting inside, Sakurako-san looks around in awe.

"Damn this is amazing. Do you always ride around in something like this?"

She asks, again amazed.

"Mostly. This is just the company I write for's limo they sent on my request. Nice isn't it?"

"It is. I know that I might be a unwelcome guest..."

"No don't think that. It will be fun with just us for a day or so."

I cut her off. She shouldn't think she is unwelcome. Unexpected but by no means unwelcome.

"Great! I'm happy about that Makoto-kun. So what's this hotel like?"

"Never been to it. Its a five star hotel, I know that much."

She gains stars around her eyes! Why have her eyes gained stars? This is a little weird, I only said that the hotel was five starred.

"This is thanks to my amazing luck!"

Amazing luck? Oh right, Misa-san did tell me Sakurako-san is unusually lucky in that she wins everything she does thanks to her luck. Maybe we should try and win the lottery together. Or perhaps we could do something life endangering to see how lucky she really is. Of course, I wouldn't let Sakurako-san get hurt. Could be fun however to see how lucky she could be.

"Could be. You never know with your amazing luck."

She giggles a little and starts staring out of the window. While she is doing that, I get a message from one of the members of ICO saying that two mage's are in Tokyo hunting for this demon also. This might be a little complicated. I will have to make contact with them. Me going up against a demon will be no problem because demons can't kill me, however if these two mage's go up against a demon then they could be harmed, or worse, killed.

Yes I will make contact with them. I asked them to contact these mage's to set up a little meeting with them. However my thoughts once again turn to Sakurako-san. Just thinking on how to slip away to defeat this demon.

"It certainly has been useful these past couple of days."

"Whats been useful? Your luck?"

I question, she nods.

"Yeah, my luck has been very useful to me this week."

"Why? Has something lucky come into your life or something?"

She starts nodding a little.

"It certainly has Makoto-kun."

For reasons unknown to me, she smiles sweetly at me while taking my hand...her hand feels good in my hand. Sakurako-san is quite cute if I do say so myself. She is also nice, she is really kind to offer me a place to stay.

"So what is this lucky thing that has come into your life?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Maybe I will tell you sometime Makoto-kun."

Confusing. I suppose it isn't any of my business what has happened to her. As long as she is happy I guess.

"Ok Sakurako-san. I guess you can keep it to yourself. I will just have to go on not knowing."

I mock cry out. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh Makoto-kun, you are so weird."

"I'm not weird. I can be normal."

She rolls her eyes again. Do people think I'm not serious? I can be serious, I just don't like being serious. Although, tomorrow I will have to be a little serious now, wont I? Yeah, dealing with a demon and dealing with some mage's then sorting out the family. Busy day, but Sakurako-san is going to make it hard...not impossible...just hard.

"I'm sure you can Makoto-kun. However, right now I'm tired. I hope we get there soon."

"Me too. Just have to check in and then we can go to sleep."

She suddenly puts her head on my shoulder! I feel myself blushing a little.

"A-Are you a-alright Sakurako-san?"

She doesn't reply, instead she just snuggles into my shoulder. Pretty soon I hear her breathing become a little slower, she has fallen asleep. Even asleep Sakurako-san is cute.

* * *

The ride takes ten more minutes longer and I reluctantly wake up Sakurako-san.

"Come on Sakurako-san, please wake up."

"...No...sleep...need...sleep."

I take a little breath and shake her.

"Sakurako-san time to wake up."

She opens her eyes groggily and looks at me with a tired expression.

"Hmmm, I want to sleep."

"Soon I promise. But we need to get inside the hotel."

She nods sleepily. We get out of the limo and head inside. Sakurako-san just keeps a tight hold on my hand. She likes holding my hand it seems. Not that I mind, she is quite an attractive girl. She certainly is usually full of energy, unless tired.

Once walking into the hotel, I quickly get the keys so that we can get to our room quickly. Poor Sakurako-san looks like she is about to pass out. She really is looking tired, not her usual self. But I'm tired also, been a long day today. Well the past seven days have been enjoyable with Eva-chan.

"Well this is it Sakurako-san, what do you think?"

"Bed. I see bed, good night Makoto-kun. Sorry I'm really tired."

Before I could say anything, she goes over to the bed and instantly collapse on it and falls asleep.

With nothing to do, I get ready for bed also after putting my luggage bag under my bed. Getting into the bed, I am going to get comfortable as I am I about to take my pants off...or that was the plan. Someone is knocking on the door. Who could be knocking at 11 at night? Who would know we are here besides hotel staff? Whoever it is, might be dangerous. I will be cautious.

Going over to the door with Pactio card in hand. Just a precaution. Could be someone trying to attack me, could be demon hunters. Even though I only made the Pactio today for out here, the demon hunters might of felt it. Those crafty bastards have a six sense when it comes to my kind.

I make it to the door, I open it hesitantly...

"Makoto-kun!"

I look but don't see anyone despite someone saying my name.

"Over here Makoto-san."

I look to the right...Makie-san! And Yue-san! What are they doing here!? Did they follow me? Why didn't I notice it? My mind was too preoccupied and I wasn't really paying attention so I didn't notice it as I don't usually look around and such when I'm deep in thought.

"Makie-san, Yue-san. What are you two doing here?"

"Can we come in?"

Makie-san asks, I nod and stand out of the way. They come in as I place the Pactio card inside my pocket before they can see it. Don't need them asking questions. But I need to ask what they are doing here.

I lead them to the bed where Sakurako-san is soundly asleep. They sit on the end of the bed as I sit near the top.

"So Makie-san, Yue-san. What are you two girls doing here? And why are you in Tokyo in the first place at this time? It is very late you know? There are a lot of sick people out at this time. You could have been hurt or worse, can you please explain yourselves?"

They look down in sorrow. I didn't mean to sound nasty but they was out at this time. Tokyo isn't a place for girls out alone at night. Especially someone their ages.

"S-Sorry Makoto-kun. W-W-We just wanted to come."

"I only came because of Makie-san who insisted on coming, mostly anyway. Although we should have brought Nodoka also. It was a last minute decision and I couldn't let Makie-san get ahead."

I put my hand to my forehead and let out a sigh.

"That doesn't explain why you are here. Why did you come exactly? It doesn't make sense to me."

They look to one another. A thought just came to me, are they communicating telepathically? Would be cool if they could do that. I can do that but I rarely do that as it gives me a headache.

"We wanted to get to know you better! However we didn't think Sakurako-chan might be here also..."

"You wanted to get to know him better."

"Oh so did you Yue-chi."

Makie-san said this back to Yue-san while looking apologetic.

"How did you even know I was coming to Tokyo anyway?"

I question them, they again look to one another while I wait patiently.

"We heard from Asuna."

Asu-san. That's what Makie-san said. Of course she would say it.

"Alright girls, there is something I have to say right now. For one, don't walk around Tokyo at night. If you both would have told me you was here, I would have taken you to this hotel with us. Do you understand how dangerous it is out there for girls of your age?"

"We understand Makoto-kun. We aren't children you know?"

"Please forgive us Makoto-san. Makie-san thought it would be a good chance to get to know you."

I don't know what to say to this.

"Even so, I was just concerned for your safety. I presume you got a taxi to follow us, correct?"

"Yep! That's what we did. But we are tired now. The train ride was long then we had to follow you using our awesome hiding skills!"

Makie-san and Yue-san coming here, who would have thought? First Sakurako-san then these two, who next? Is the class going to appear out of no where now? Am I being filmed for some weird prank of Asu-sans or something. This is something she or that Negi-kun would do.

"I guess you are staying here then. I can't send you away now and I don't really feel comfortable sending you both back on the train with weirdo's tomorrow either. So Makie-san, Yue-san. You both can stay, I will look after you both."

""Thank you Makoto-kun/san!""

They both did something unexpected, they kissed my cheeks! Two girls kissing my cheeks! Even though I'm not a pervert, two girls kissing your cheeks is something many guys must dream about! I know I do sometimes!

"Sorry about that. Got caught up in the moment. Nodoka..."

I nod at Yue-san but what did she say about Nodoka-chan?

"Although girls, I will have to tell the school about this. They will be wondering where you are."

They both pale. They could get into trouble for it. It is the schools responsibility to look after them and technically I have three of its students with me in Tokyo. Even if it was unexpected.

"We understand, right Yue-chi?"

"Yes we understand."

They sound so saddened then. I release a little sigh.

"Don't worry. I will make sure you both don't get told off because of it. But you still are both in my bad books. Honestly, scaring me like that. What was you thinking?"

I playfully say, they laugh a little.

"We are sorry Makoto-kun! Very sorry!"

"W-We are sorry, all joking aside."

Hmmmm, they seem sorry at least.

"I know you both are. I'm just glad you got here without anything funny happening to you. Now since it is late, I'm going to sleep. You will have to sleep in the bed with Sakurako-san and I. Its big enough for all of us, don't worry about that."

"Ok Makoto-kun!"

"Thank you Makoto-san."

Cute girls. I slip my pants off and sit there in my underwear, they look at me with huge blushes. I always sleep in my underwear. I will not change because people are here! I guess this isn't normal but as people have repeatedly told me, I'm not normal.

"Y-You sleep l-l-like that Makoto-san?"

Yue-san questions with a huge blush, Makie-san on the other hand is grinning for some reason.

"I do sleep like this. I can't sleep otherwise. A habit I have had for quite a few years now."

"Makoto-kun..."

"Yes Makie-san?"

She shakes her head.

"Never mind! Good night!"

"Yes good night Makie-san, Yue-san."

"G-Good night Makoto-san."

I settle into bed and close my eyes, I feel the girls get into the bed besides Sakurako-san. I can feel myself drifting off...going to sleep...have to deal with...demon...tomorrow...what should...I do...with Sakurako-san...and two...other...girls...

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I'm woken up by a scream! Who just screamed? But most importantly, what is this weight on my body? I feel something on my body, scratch that, I feel something's on my body.

Opening my eyes...aah! The two girls that came last night are on my body! Why are they on top of me!?

"Hmmm, what was that?"

"I don't know Yue-chi. This bed feels warmer than last night though."

They open there eyes and look me directly in the eyes. They start blushing profoundly.

"W-W-Why are we on top of you!?"

Yue-san cries out!

"W-Well I never expected this too happen..."

Makie-san spoke with a nervous sounding voice.

"W-Well I just woke up w-with you two o-on top of me."

I turn to see Sakurako-san looking at them with shock.

"Ma-Makoto-kun! What are Makie-chan and Yue-chi doing here?"

"Long story short, they followed us here and came up to the room after you fell asleep."

"O-Oh right. That is a very weird development isn't it?"

I agree with her wholeheartedly.

"Exactly. Looks like us four will be hanging out together."

Makie-san and Yue-san take this chance to get off my body and just stare at me with a huge blush.

"So Makoto-kun, don't you have to do things about your book?"

Oh right, this is going to be difficult. Not only do I have to go after a demon, I have to somehow slip away while showing everyone here my book, I could come clean. Should I just say that I lied and wanted a day or so in Tokyo? Might be my only option now. Then again, I guess I could give them a little tour of the building as it is in Tokyo.

"Right. Why don't you three come with me? They could give you three a little tour of the building and show you all how the process is done. While you are doing that, I could just take care of a little problem and join you later on."

They gain happy expressions.

"Cool! We get to see how big time publishers do there thing!"

"Yep! Now get ready you three, because after that...I will take you all shopping!"

[YAY!]

No matter what decade it is, all girls like shopping. Well all the girls I've met anyway.

"So everyone get ready. I will just have to make a few phone calls."

I grab some clothes out of my bag and head into the bathroom to change. Once getting in the bathroom, I dial a number and wait for the receiver to pick up.

"_Master. I'm happy you have called me, its an honour._"

Oh here we go. I don't like it when she calls me Master. I don't want to be anyone's Master.

"Hello again Yukine-san. Have you set up the meeting?"

"_Yes Master. All is prepared. The mage's are expected shortly. Are you expected back shortly Master?_"

"I will be back shortly. If they arrive before I do, keep them entertained."

I reply back to her.

"_Understood Master. Permission to smile at your return?_"

I let out a sigh.

"I guess so. Yukine-san, I will be back before you know it."

"_Yes Master. Permission to smile now?_"

What kind of question is that? I can't see her so I can't tell if she is smiling or not.

"Yukine-san, I can't see you. So I don't care if you smile or not, completely your choice."

"_I am smiling at your return Master._"

I don't understand Yukine-san sometimes.

"Great, I'm going to hang up now."

"_I understand Master, have a safe journey._"

I roll my eyes a little at that. A safe journey.

"I will do Yukine-san. Goodbye, be safe."

With that I hang up the phone. Aah seeing my little immortals again. Perhaps there are more of little immortals now. I haven't been there since...yeah it has been awhile. I miss the little guys and girls. Although thinking about it, when I was there last, most of them where taller than I am.

I get dressed and give my Pactio card a look over. I wonder how they will react when I tell them about Eva-chan being the Magistra in this Pactio? If I remember correctly then I know Yukine-san doesn't like Eva-chan. While I never met her before, she apparently has run into her once or twice before. I never bothered asking Eva-chan about it as it wasn't something that crossed my mind until recently.

Once I'm dressed I head out of the room, too see Makie-san and Sakurako-san in nothing but there panties! Holy shit they look good! I can see there breasts! Yes! Even Yue-san is in panties but has a shirt on!

They all look at me with decent sized blushes...

[Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

Letting out a scream they cover themselves up! Oh damn, I was enjoying the show! Girls like these are nice.

"S-Sorry. I should h-have k-knocked."

I walk back in the bathroom and close the door. Aah I saw girls barely clothed! Even at my age, saying things like that. It doesn't sound right, does it?

While waiting I make another phone call to my publisher, just saying that I would like to give some people a tour of the building. He agreed wholeheartedly. I also gave Dean Konoe a call to say that Sakurako-san and Makie-san and Yue-san are with me. After explaining the situation, he said that as long as they return safely then they wont be in trouble which is a good thing for them and me.

I wait and wait until finally...

"Come back in Makoto-kun."

Sakurako-san gave me the ok. I walk back in hesitantly...oh they are dressed now. Good thing for me I suppose. I don't want them to be embarrassed again.

"S-Sorry about that."

I apologize to them but they just shake their heads at me. I'm feeling relieved at this.

"Should we get some breakfast you three?"

"Ooh we are getting breakfast Makoto-kun?"

Makie-san asks me with a smile, I nod a little.

"It is the most important meal of the day after all!"

"Yeah it certainly is Makoto-kun! So lets get the most important meal of the day already!"

So we four head out of the room and down to the dining area. Getting to the dining area, the three girls look around in awe.

"Get anything you like, its already been taken care of."

"S-Seriously?"

Yue-san asks me, I nod at her.

"Yes. It has all been taken care of. Eat to your hearts content."

Those three then immediately rush over to where the food is, I however walk over calmly. Getting to the food, the girls are trying to decide what to get, I just get a little toast. I'm not hungry anyway, got bigger things to do. Besides, I have to see what members we have now and if anymore have joined in my absence.

I go to sit down, those girls come over a few minutes later with a quite large quantity of food.

"This is so cool."

"I agree Yue-chi!"

"Makoto-kun this is amazing!"

I smile a little as I eat.

"I'm glad you like it. Anyway, eat up so we can get going."

They start eating as do I. during breakfast those three girls make conversation while I stay out of it. I'm really excited to see my little family again and the additional members, should there be any that is. I didn't want Yukine-san telling me, it would ruin the surprise. I don't want to ruin the surprise of new family members.

It takes everyone, including myself about twenty minutes to finish eating.

"Has everyone done?"

I question them all. They all give me an affirmative nod.

"Great, should we get going?"

Once again all three nod at me, so making our way out of the dining room. We go towards the front of the hotel. We get to the front of the hotel and go outside, once outside I immediately spot the limo.

"Come on Makie-san, Yue-san and Sakurako-san. Lets get inside the limo that takes us to our destination!"

[Yay!]

We get into the limo. Sitting down with Sakurako-san next to me and Yue-san and Makie-san sat across from us, we set forth towards the publishing place. Along the way, those three girls yet again have a little conversation while I join in occasionally.

I just can't wait now. Just seeing who is there now, who has joined ICO now. Funny little abbreviation. ICO, hehe. Thinking back on those times...

"So while we are touring this building, what will you be doing Makoto-kun?"

"Ooh I will be just finalizing something's. Don't worry though, it shouldn't take more than a few hours. Actually it will take you that long to tour the building."

Nodding at that answer, Sakurako-san gets back into a conversation with Makie-san and Yue-san. Although if Eva-chan was here, people might call me a lolicon because she sleeps on top of me sometimes. I can see it coming actually.

Although Eva-chan's loli body..no Makoto. Don't think about Eva-chan like that, you aren't a lolicon. Not matter what things might suggest. Yeah I'm not a lolicon at all, ehehe. But she is my girlfriend so...yeah I can think about her like that...

We get to the building about twenty minutes later. Stepping out of the car, we are greeted by...Masato-san.

"Hello Masato-san. How are you this fine day?"

"Hello again Makoto-kun. I'm great, I'm here to give your friends a tour while you deal with some business."

Yeah even though Masato-san isn't involved with magic and such, I can still use him to keep the girls busy while I slip away.

"Aah yes, thank you Masato-san. Please take care of them as they are my classmates."

Masato-san turns to the girls.

"If you lovely ladies would follow me."

They bow to him and turn to me.

"Well see you later Makoto-kun! Don't forget shopping!"

"Bye Makoto-kun!"

"Yes see you later Makoto-san."

Sakurako-san, Makie-san and Yue-san said to me. I waved them off as they followed Masato-san. Great with that dealt with, I can go to my family.

I quickly hop back into the limo and set out for the ICO headquarters. Still in the same place, I confirmed it yesterday, before getting on the train. The driver knows where to go as I have already told him about it on the phone yesterday.

While waiting for us to arrive. I'm getting giddy at seeing them again. Yes seeing my little immortals again! Such a good thing! Although I like everyone at Mahora, it can't replace true family. We started this family 150 plus years ago. Even if my sister isn't here now, I'm still here and I want to look after them again as they look after me, we look after each other.

It takes me about ten minutes to make it to the headquarters. Once the limo has come to a complete stop, I step out of the limo and head towards the door. Its like a big skyscraping building. Getting to the door, I knock lightly. Its like a big wooden door.

The door opens...

* * *

"Master, you have returned. Happiest of days, Master please come inside. I will prepare some tea."

Of course that was Yukine-san. She hasn't changed, silly girl. She still looks the same, same shoulder length black hair with matching eyes and her maid outfit which I tried to make her get out of the habit of wearing it but she keeps insisting. It looks weird for someone who looks 14 to wear a maids outfit, but her choice.

"Have you got anything stronger Yukine-san? Been having one of those weeks you know."

"Has Master got a personal request?"

I love this girl but she takes being a maid way too seriously.

"How about some sake? I could go for some sake right now."

"Of course Master. How silly of me not to have anticipated this."

I walk inside, aah the familiar feel. I remember this all to well. Its just like I remember, so nicely decorated, such nice things on the walls like drawings of all of us together.

"You couldn't have anticipate that, I just thought of it now."

"Of course Master. Please let me lead you too the sitting room where our guests have arrived, then I shall prepare the sake and a light snack."

"Thank you Yukine-san. Yes please lead the way."

She bows to me and starts walking to the sitting room. It should be where it was before, however they might of changed it around. It has been a while since I have been here.

"Oh Master, welcome back to ICO, we have missed you."

"I'm sorry for leaving Yukine-san. I have missed you all also."

In a rare show of emotions from her, she smiles at me.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Mii-chan is looking for you Nii-chan! Mii-chan knows you are here! Mii-chan can feel it!" Mii-chan looks in my direction from the stairs, "There you are Nii-chan! Mii-chan is coming for a Nii-chan special super duper ultimate mega fantastic hug!"

Of course this little girl comes rushing at me and pins me to the floor. Such a weird girl. I haven't even gotten to the sitting room and this little girl pins me to the floor. She is so full of energy. She also hasn't changed. Still wearing an elementary school girl outfit and with her long violet hair tied into two braids and her pink eyes. Well she does look 8 so I guess she can pull off those kinds of outfits.

"Hey Mii-chan."

"Nii-chan! Mii-chan has missed Nii-chan! Has Nii-chan missed Mii-chan?"

Speaking about herself like that, not using I or me, she uses her name and adds chan to it.

"I have missed you Mii-chan. How have you been Mii-chan?"

"Terrible Nii-chan! Everyone around here has been super sad Nii-chan, including Mii-chan. Mii-chan cried since Nii-chan wasn't here to comfort her."

I pet her head a little. Silly, I've been making my little immortal family worry about me.

"Oh I'm sorry Mii-chan. But its ok now, I'm back!"

"Nii-chan, you have gotten bigger. Mii-chan almost didn't recognize you. Mii-chan thought Nii-chan would look different, not this different. Nii-chan has gone from smaller Nii-chan to bigger Nii-chan. But you still are Mii-chan's Nii-chan!"

"That's right Mii-chan. I'm still your Nii-chan."

Even though she is actually older than I am. She is about 500 now, but for reasons I can't fathom, she loves calling me Nii-chan and calling other members either Onii-chan or Onee-chan. Such a weird Mii-chan.

"Come on Mii-chan, lets go and see what these human mage's want."

"Yes Nii-chan! Mii-chan and Nii-chan can catch up later! Mii-chan's sitting on Nii-chan, right Nii-chan?"

I nod and we go to the sitting room. Once getting to the sitting room , I see two mage's. From appearances, they look to be early to mid twenty's. One male and female, I wonder if they have a Pactio with one another.

I calmly go over to them and sit on the opposing side of the table, Mii-chan takes to my lap as always.

"I will prepare sake for you and tea for our guests Master. Please excuse me."

With another bow, Yukine-san leaves. I turn to the mage's.

"So mage-sans, you are after this rouge demon, am I correct in saying this?"

They start mumbling to each other.

"That is correct. We presume you are also going to take on this rouge demon?"

"Yes that is correct. I plan to go with some of my family to kill this demon. Unlike us, you two might die, why don't you let us handle this mess and you can go back to wherever it is that you came from."

They shake their heads at me, of course it isn't going to be that easy.

"Sorry but we have been instructed to slay this demon. It has been causing terrible damage to Tokyo."

"And that's why I am here. ICO are going to personally take care of it. Don't worry mage-sans, you both can be rest assured that our family can handle this demon with ease."

"And what is the ICO exactly?"

The female mage-san asks me. How silly of me, I forgot to introduce ICO to them.

"ICO is an abbreviation for Immortal Children's Organisation. Of course if adult type of immortals join then we will have to change the name."

Just then Yukine-san comes back with sake for me! It has been a hard week, a drink I could do with.

"Here is your sake Master. Please enjoy."

She places it down and then places down some tea for the mage-sans and also some biscuits.

"Thank you Yukine-san."

Taking a sip of sake, it tastes good. Turning my attention back to these mage's, it seems they aren't going to stop with wanting to face this demon.

"You aren't going to stop with this are you?"

I state more than ask, they nod.

"Fine, I suggest we go together. That way, at least you both would be safe."

They start mumbling to one another. While that is going on, I make conversation with Mii-chan and Yukine-san.

"So Mii-chan, Yukine-san. Can you catch me up with what I have missed out on?"

"Mii-chan will Nii-chan! Some new members joined Nii-chan! They are all nice people Nii-chan, so nice to Mii-chan! So many Onii-chan's and Onee-chan's have joined! Right now however, only Mii-chan and Onee-chan and an Onii-chan and you Nii-chan are here."

So only Yukine-san, Mii-chan, myself and an unknown guy is here.

"So what's this guys name Mii-chan?"

"His name Nii-chan? Onii-chan's name is...ummmm...Mii-chan forgets. Mii-chan calls him Onii-chan!"

I turn to Yukine-san.

"So Yukine-san, who is this boy?"

"Name, Takeshi Toda. Age, 357 years. Physical age, 13. Immortal by body modifications. Adept in sword fighting. He admires you Master. Appearance, average height and build for a 13 year old, spiky black hair and red eyes. He has also fallen deeply in love with me."

Yeah that sounds like how Yukine-san might describe someone. She always says everyone has fallen in love with her. It is one of her things after all.

"So you have someone else that loves you then Yukine-san?"

"Exactly Master. I just can't keep them away."

I shake my head a little. Poor girl is delusional. She thinks everyone is after her romantically.

"I'm sure you are beating them off with a stick. So when can I meet this Takeshi-san?"

"Now Master. I will go and get him. Since he loves me, he will follow me."

That's her one weakness. She is usually emotionless but when she mentions someone loving her then she becomes like a crazy person.

"R-Right. You go and do that then."

"Of course."

She bows and leaves to I presume upstairs.

"She hasn't changed, has she?"

"Nope! Onee-chan is still strange Nii-chan!"

I again pet her head. Yukine-san isn't the only one that has changed. Mii-chan is still the same as always. The mage-sans then clear their throats to get our attention.

"We have decided to go for this demon alone. We cannot and will not put children in danger."

Children? Did he not hear us when we said we was immortals? We are all older individually than them combined.

"So you have gone against it then. It is your choice after all and we respect that."

"We will be taking our leave now, thank you for the tea."

They both stand up and bow to us, Yukine-san then comes back in and directs them to the door. Suddenly someone comes rushing at me! Someone has grasped my hands tightly...its a boy...hmmmm...must be...Takeshi-san...

"E-Excuse me...could you let go...please?"

He becomes flustered and lets go.

"Oops! I'm sorry! I'm Takeshi Toda!"

"I'm Makoto Nakashima. Its great to meet a new member of the family. How long have you been apart of ICO?"

"Four years! I've been here four years now!"

A little hyperactive. But he is family now. Actually most people in ICO are a little crazy or hyperactive. Its because we all appear to be children. Even I will have the appearance of a 15 year old now for life.

"So you have been here four years? I'm sorry its taken this long for us to meet."

"That's fine! Everyone here is great. All nice, like Mii-chan and Yukine-chan."

Adding chan to Yukine-sans name. I don't do that as well...I don't really know why. I guess I do it because its a formal way to say her name. I only add chan to people I'm close with. I suppose I should be adding chan to Yukine-sans name.

"Yeah. Everyone in ICO are family and we always look out for one another."

I take another sip of sake as Yukine-san comes back in.

"Master, those humans are going to still chase the demon down."

"Yes it seems that way. They didn't want our help, however we still are going to kill this demon ourselves."

"But Master, if I may say, can you fight? After what happened to the Mistress, you sealed your own powers, correct?"

I nod but then shake my head.

"For a time, I was powerless. But now I have my powers back or at least some for now."

"May I ask how Master?"

I hold out my Pactio card after fishing it out of my pocket.

"You made a Pactio with someone Master? Who is this lucky person who claimed your lips?"

What I'm about to say might piss her off...

"If I said the name Evangeline, would that maybe tell you?"

...Suddenly an ominous aura filled the air. Mii-chan looks frightened, Takeshi-san looks frightened also. Not many people have seen Yukine-san truly pissed off before. I've only seen it once and if I wasn't immortal at the time then I might of died!

"Did you say the Dark Angel Evangeline?"

She whispers darkly, I nod with a frightened touch.

"I-I did."

She puts a hand to her forehead and lets out a pained sigh.

"She's the Dark Angel that eats my dreams and sleeps with my nightmares."

What does she mean by sleeps with her nightmares?

"W-When you say sleeps with your nightmares...?"

"Sorry I meant rapes my nightmares."

That's sounds like a whole new kind of crazy. Even for someone like me.

"Master, tell me where the Dark Angel resides and I will make sure she is punished for raping your mouth the way she did."

Technically, she is right as Eva-chan has kissed me quite a few times without consent. But since she is my loli girlfriend, I don't see it like that now. I did at first however but now, Eva-chan has become someone I care about very much.

"S-She is in Mahora. But Yukine-san...Eva-chan is...umm...how to say...she is...my...girlfriend now..."

Her anger hits the roof! Aah she is pissed off! I'm scared!

"MASTER! DON'T TELL ME YOU AND THE DARK ANGEL ARE DATING!? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE HAS PISSED ME OFF! I'M GOING TO GO AND KILL HER!"

Yukine-san then storms out, sword in hand. Damn watch out Eva-chan. She is going to come for you.

"Nii-chan! Poor Dark Angel is going to get stabbed! But Nii-chan, don't we have to deal with the naughty demon?"

"We do. However we three will be enough. Besides we might not even be needed. Lets just go and find this naughty demon and see if the mage-sans can deal with it. If they can't, we will step in. So you two get ready. But do we even know where this demon is?"

When I ask that, Takeshi-san steps forward and hands me a locator.

"Yukine-chan tracked it down with this. Its coordinates haven't moved since one hour ago."

"Thanks Takeshi-san. Mii-chan, you coming or sitting this one out?"

She gets into a little silly thinking pose.

"Mii-chan will come Nii-chan! Mii-chan loves spending time with Nii-chan! Seeing naughty demon being beaten by Nii-chan and Onii-chan and Mii-chan! Mii-chan loves that idea."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now Mii-chan, Takeshi-san. Get ready as we are moving out."

They both nod.

"I'm ready now Makoto-kun!"

"Mii-chan is ready Nii-chan!"

Did Takeshi-san just add kun? Well regardless if he did or not. It doesn't matter. They are ready.

"Lets get going then. I will call the limo."

"Riding around in style! I like it Makoto-kun. Are we going now?"

I make a quick call, the limo is outside waiting for us as expected.

"Yes. Lets go now. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get reacquainted or in our case Takeshi-san, acquainted."

"Great Nii-chan! Mii-chan and Nii-chan and Onii-chan together! Fighting for justice and protecting the innocent!"

So dramatic. Nonetheless, Mii-chan and Takeshi-san who picks up a sword and I head out of HQ and go straight to the limo. Getting into the limo, I tell the driver where to go and we set out to defeat a demon!

"So Makoto-kun, since you made a Pactio with the Dark Angel...what kind of powers did it get?"

"Ooh I got the power to manipulate crystals."

I reply within a heartbeat.

"Crystals huh. Sounds pretty cool, but since its you then it is going to be cool."

So Yukine-san wasn't lying when she said this guy admires me.

"Nii-chan, crystals Nii-chan. Say Nii-chan, after we beat this naughty demon, are you leaving again?"

I release a breath and nod.

"I have to go back to protect someone. I want to stay but I have to protect a girl."

"A girl Nii-chan? What girl is this girl?"

"Konoka Konoe. That is the girl I have to protect. We are going to Kyoto soon and you know what happened there so, yes I have to go with them to keep her safe."

Mii-chan then looks downwards.

"T-That means Mii-chan...Nii-chan...is leaving...Mii-chan...again...Mii-chan will be...upset...Nii-chan..."

"Oh Mii-chan don't be upset. You still have Yukine-san and Takeshi-san and the other immortals in our family. No need to be upset now, is there?"

Her bottom lip starts quivering. She is good at using her childlike appearance to make me feel bad. I remember when I told them about me not going to be immortal anymore. I almost stopped myself when Mii-chan cried.

"Nii-chan...stay with...Mii-chan...Nee-chan is gone...but Mii-chan...is still here...Mii-chan is...Nii-chan's...other...Imouto...isn't she?"

Damn Mii-chan, making me feel bad.

"I'm sorry Mii-chan. I have to go, its not like I'm going forever. I will be back, don't worry about that."

"Mii-chan has decided! Mii-chan and Nii-chan! Mii-chan is following Nii-chan to this Mahora!"

Did she just say she is coming to Mahora!?

"Mii-chan..."

"Yes Nii-chan? Mii-chan can go, can't she?"

"W-Well Mii-chan...I-I guess you can come. As long as you don't reveal anything about us."

She lets out a high pitched squeal and hugs me tight.

"Yay! Mii-chan together with Nii-chan! Mii-chan will make sure the Dark Angel doesn't hurt Nii-chan! Mii-chan will keep away the Dark Angel that eats Onee-chan's dreams! And rapes her nightmares! Prepare Dark Angel, Mii-chan is coming for you!"

I chuckle a little. Not only is Yukine-san out for blood, Mii-chan is also out for blood. Eva-chan is going to have to deal with two immortals out for her blood.

"So if Mii-chan and Yukine-chan are going to this Mahora then I'm going to be alone..."

Takeshi-san said.

"Oh is that the case? What about the other members of our family?"

"They are all around the world. They wont be back for at least a year. Mii-chan, Yukine-chan and I decided to stay in japan...but since those two are going...then that means I'm...going to look after Tokyo on my own."

"You are looking after Tokyo? I'm sure since you are immortal then you can do it. Yes since you are apart of ICO, I leave Tokyo in your capable hands but don't be afraid to stop by Mahora sometimes since you are family now."

He then jumps from his seat and latches onto me, so weird.

"Ummm, Takeshi-san...could you perhaps let go?"

He again becomes flustered and lets go.

"Sorry. Got over excited."

"Don't worry about it Takeshi-san. Anyway, hopefully we get there soon and deal with this demon. Have to get back to the girls."

Mii-chan tapped my shoulder, I turn to her.

"What is it Mii-chan?"

"These girls, who are they Nii-chan?"

"Oh, they are classmates."

I smile along with a verbal reply.

"Classmates? Ooh Nii-chan is in a class?"

"Yeah. I joined for a place to stay originally but then stayed to protect Kono-chan. Even though its only been like five days, I still like each and every person in class. They are good people."

She nods and so does Takeshi-san.

"So these people are your classmates? Where are they?"

Takeshi-san questions me.

"Well they are touring a building right now. I had to distract them because, well you know. I couldn't say I'm an immortal that has to help out his immortal family with this demon. Well you guys don't really need my help now thinking about it."

"Nii-chan you are right. Mii-chan and Onee-chan and Onii-chan could beat the naughty demon easily by ourselves. We just wanted to see you again. Mii-chan missed Nii-chan. Onee-chan missed Nii-chan. Onii-chan wanted to meet Nii-chan. The other members also miss Nii-chan. Everyone missed Nii-chan. Nii-chan is family, and we never forget family. ICO are a family and Nii-chan left that family, but is back now."

I had a hunch that this was about me coming here. Something didn't sound right when they said they needed my help against a demon. Any one of them could kill a low level demon easily.

"Yeah I am back now. Mii-chan, Takeshi-san and wherever Yukine-san and the others are, we are all family."

Mii-chan does the thumps up to me and Takeshi-san just smiles a little.

So we three for the rest of the journey we talk about current situations that have to do with ICO and what they are doing right now. It seems to be that they are helping out around the world. Sounds about right actually. We all agreed to help out anyone we can. Of course sometimes we act as hired help just so we can get financial support.

* * *

We get there about ten minutes later.

"Well this is the place Mii-chan, Takeshi-san. Are you ready?"

They both look to one another before nodding.

"Great. Lets go Mii-chan, Takeshi-san."

We all get out of the limo and start moving towards an abandoned factory. Since its still daylight, we have to be careful as to not make so much noise or a light show.

"Nii-chan, hold Mii-chan's hand."

"Such a child Mii-chan."

She pouts at me. Such a cute Mii-chan.

"But Nii-chan, Mii-chan is a child."

I shake my head a little. Aah Mii-chan still gets to me after all these years.

"I guess you are, even if you are 512 years old."

"So? Mii-chan is still a child. Mii-chan is the mascot for ICO after all. You should know that Nii-chan."

Sighing a little, I hold out my hand. She takes my hand and we continue forth.

...Hmmm? Did I just hear a noise behind us? Taking a look, I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Hmmm, I could have sworn something was there...

"Hey Mii-chan, Takeshi-san. Did you hear anything just now?"

I question the both of them.

"Mii-chan didn't hear anything Nii-chan."

"I didn't hear anything either Makoto-kun. Did you imagine it?"

Imagined it? Could be...

"You are most likely right. Yeah I imagined it. But I could have sworn...someone or something...was following us just now. Must be my imagination like you said."

"Exactly! Anyway, lets get this demon so we can go to our new home! Mahora!"

So three of my immortals really are coming with me, how am I going to explain that to Sakurako-san and Yue-san and Makie-san?

Speaking of them, there tour should still be on for at least another hour or so. Hopefully this wont take long.

But I really can't shake the feeling something is following us. Ahh whatever, if it is anything harmful, I and the other two will be able to handle it. But what if...its a...demon hunter? No I will be able to handle it this time. Even if I'm not back at full power yet, I still have the Pactio to fall back on. I have had a little training in it back when I was at Eva-chan's resort. That was when I wasn't with Eva-chan. We did spend quite a bit of time together, just being with one another. Who knew Evangeline A.K. McDowell would be such a loving person under all that evilness?

But she did say something peculiar when we was together at the resort. She said that I could date anyone I want. As long as I'm with her, I can date anyone. I suppose that's a good thing because I want to be with Kono-chan also. Eva-chan said we should keep our relationship a secret as it would only cause a headache, I can see where she is coming from however.

"...This is eerie isn't it?"

Takeshi-san said to us as we step through the doors.

"Don't worry Onii-chan. Nii-chan and Mii-chan are here."

Takeshi-san gains a tick mark while his eye twitches.

"Hey! Mii-chan! I am not worried! I was just being cautious. Even if we are immortal, doesn't mean we can't be hurt."

He has a point. Being immortal doesn't mean you are indifferent to pain. Nonetheless, we are still the best in fights. Even running a hand through our chests wont stop us.

"Onii-chan is a worry wart."

"I'm not a worry wart Mii-chan! I'm just a cautious person!"

As Mii-chan was about to reply, we hear a pained cry! We nod to one another and set out for the pained cry. Running and running through these dark hallways, we finally reach the place the scream originated from.

The male mage-san has been knocked out, the other female mage-san is being attacked by little demons. The big demon doesn't seem that strong to me, looking at the demon I nod to myself.

"Mii-chan! You take the little demons, Takeshi-san! You help out the mage-sans, I will go for the daddy demon."

""Yes Makoto-kun/Nii-chan!""

With orders, Takeshi-san charges at the demons attacking the mage-sans.

"Take Takeshi's Right Angle Arrow Sparrow Strike!"

Damn that's a long name for a sword attack. Regardless, it seems to be effective as the little demons surrounding the mage-sans have been exorcised. His sword skills are quite good, he is swinging his sword like a professional.

"Magic Archer, Barrage of 101 Water Arrows!"

Water arrows shot from around Mii-chan at the little demons, also exorcising them. Yeah Mii-chan is quite good at using magic. She actually is quite good at magic, I would say her skills are way above average and on par with mine actually.

"Nii-chan! Path is cleared! Go and exorcise this naughty demon!"

"Yeah, I got this Mii-chan."

Walking slowly to the demon, it sneers at me.

"Brat! Who are you to challenge me!? The two mage's couldn't take me, what makes you think, you can?"

I really hate it when people think I'm a child.

"Oh demon-san, say goodnight."

"You will be saying goodnight!"

The demon charges an attack and fires it in my direction.

"Water current barrier!"

A large pillar of water surrounds myself and takes his attack. Aah using magic again is fun...no I can't think like that.

"A water barrier huh! Ok try this! Demon ball!"

Summoning a ball of demonic power, he launches the attack at me, however as my spell is still active, it doesn't even touch me. However the longer I keep this spell up, the longer it drains my magic, better finish this quickly. But what spell to use...? Oh I think I will use the spell Eva-chan taught me! Although in learning that spell, I had to teach her the Black Lightning spell which is a prize spell for me since no one else knows it, save for Eva-chan now. But first I will toy with him a little.

"Magic Archer, Barrage of 101 Light Arrows!"

Thrusting my hand forward, light arrows appear around me for an instant before launching at the enemy!

"ARGH! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Hahaha, this is soooo fun!...No, my demonic side can't take over me. Stupid demon side. I better end this.

"Makoto-kun! Behind you!"

Hearing Takeshi-sans call, I turn around and see one of the little demons heading my way.

"Magic Archer, 1 Fire Arrow!"

A single fire arrow shoots forth and kills the little minion. I then turn back to daddy demon.

"Is there anything you would like to say before you are killed?"

"DIE BASTARD!"

Launching several attacks at me, I take to the air via flying. Yeah I've not flown for a while. I didn't really try to fly in Eva-chan's resort. He launches several attacks on my person, I just effortlessly dodge them while having a little laugh at him.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

"Sorry but this is weak."

The disgusting demon starts shouting profanities at me. I feel like I should end this now. Yeah lets put this demon out of his misery.

"Well this is it demon-san. It was a pleasure for you I'm sure." I put my hands forth and point it at the demon-san, "Magus Mag Magica. Come, spirits of ice and darkness. Attended by the darkness, let an endless night of ice and snow blow forth. Blizzard of Darkness!"

A tornado of ice comes from my hands and heads towards the demon in a semi fast pace.

"DAMN YOU BOY!"

The attack hits the demon-san and instantly kills it, leaving nothing behind. Its too be expected really, such a weak demon would of been killed if I sent 199 light arrows at it. Nonetheless it was killed. Going back down to the ground, I notice Mii-chan and Takeshi-san take care of the stragglers.

I go over to the mage-sans. Getting over to them, I check the male mage-san, he seems to be fine, just unconscious. Checking on the female mage-san...

"Ow. I think my ankle is sprained."

"Sit down and heal it then. You do know basic healing magic, right?"

She shakes her head at me.

"N-No I never bothered to learn."

Great she never bothered to learn. Humans sometimes...well I guess I will have to do it instead.

"Let me take a look at it. I might not be the best healer but I do know of one healing spell at least. For a sprain, it will be enough. So please sit down and let me take care of this sprain."

"Ok. Thank you for the assistance."

I nod a little and motion her to sit down. She takes a seat on the ground and I inspect the ankle. Hmmm, yes it does appear to be a sprain after all, I can heal this simply enough. Good thing Albireo-san taught me this spell and thanks to Chelia for teaching me how to work the spell to the utmost.

"I can fix this. Yes I can fix this for you mage-san. So sit back and let me work my magic."

"I will, thank you again. Also sorry for calling you all children. Even though we are adults, it was children who saved us."

"We aren't children, you know?"

"Of course. Sorry for that."

I wave her off and start chanting the spell.

"Let the grace of Jupiter be the cure for your sake. Cure!"

A pale light emits from my hands and it goes to the sprained ankle.

"Its feeling better already."

She comments as I continue my work. About a minute later, my healing of her ankle is done. It took me this long as I'm not that good with healing magic but this amount of damage is easily handled by myself.

"Well that should do it mage-san. It should be all better now, try putting some weight on it."

Following my instructions, she puts her foot on the ground.

"It really is better! Thank you for this. I think I will learn some healing magic now, in case this happens again."

"Yeah, it couldn't hurt. Healing magic is certainly useful for mage's to have."

"You are right. Healing magic is something I'm going to learn so my husband and I can get healed by myself."

So the other mage-san is her husband. Makes sense I guess.

"Sorry to say this, but that demon was..."

"Yeah about that. We are kind of new to the magic thing. Even though we are adults, we didn't start practicing magic until recently."

Well that explains the whole losing to a low level demon thing I guess.

"My advice for the future, train up. Before going after any demon, train yourself up in magic. Next time, someone like us might not be around. I'm not trying to be harsh but what if we didn't come just now? What would you have done?"

She hangs her head in shame.

"I-I don't know."

"Exactly. So now, train up for the future."

She nods a little, Mii-chan and Takeshi-san then come over. Oh they have finished killing those little demons.

"Wow Makoto-kun, you are magical."

...That voice. I know that voice. Where did it come from? Looking around...ooh crap. Standing at the exit path is Sakurako-san! Yue-san! And Makie-san! Aah shit! I thought they was...how in the hell?

"H-How long have you been standing there?"

I timidly question.

"Since your little magical battle. I have got to say, that was pretty cool."

Oh no! I'm worse than Negi-kun! He only got Asu-san involved! Yet I have exposed my magic to not only Sakurako-san but also Makie-san and Yue-san! Ehehe...I'm terrible! Oh crap I've gone and done this infront of these girls...ehehe...

* * *

**And another chapter done. Yes I made Makie, Yue and Sakurako find out about magic but there is a method to my madness...I think. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. To manticore-gurl071134, having Setsuna in the harem is a yes but not yet, a few chapters she will. She can relate to my Oc as they are both half demons. As for the others in the harem, they will be getting together with Makoto. Just because he is dating Eva, doesn't mean he wont be dating them either. Its only a matter of time and about the immortals, the three mentioned will be the only ones appearing for a while and they wont be in harem, just family. Harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka, Nodoka**


	11. Chapter 11

**Magic is real!?**

**Sakurako P.O.V**

I knew Makoto-kun was up to something. Sending us on a little tour, such a bad lie. I had my suspicions about him. Something didn't seem right. Like when he acts like a hyperactive guy then changed into a calm and collected guy. So we as in, Yue-chi, Makie-chan and myself have followed Makoto-kun to this skyscraper building. He has been in there for a while now.

"Sakurako-chan! Why aren't we touring that building again?"

"Shush Makie-chan. Something about Makoto-kun isn't right and I'm going to use this luck of mine to figure out this mystery."

"What do you mean Sakurako-chan? What isn't right about him?"

Makie-chan asks me this question.

"I don't know. Something has been bugging me about him."

"What something?"

Before I could reply, the door to that sky scraper building bursts open and a girl in a maids outfit runs out of it.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DARK ANGEL!"

Who's a Dark Angel? Must be someone she knows, could be someone who's annoyed her.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know Makie-san. Someone Makoto-san knows maybe?"

That does sound plausible. Well he did go in there and just before, some people in weird looking robes came out. Now this maid girl, just what is Makoto-kun doing? I don't believe that this is about a book now, unless he is into the occult and has a maid fetish. Hahaha, Makoto-kun having a maid fetish.

I bet that might be true. If it is then...maybe even I could...what am I saying? Dressing up as a maid for Makoto-kun? I'm just having a weird day today. Well the day itself didn't really start off normally, since Makie-chan and Yue-chi appeared when I was asleep. Yes I never expected that at all.

I didn't expect to come here, but since my amazing luck did give me this chance...but then it turned against me by having these two here also. What rotten luck that is.

"Are you ok Sakurako-chan?"

Makie-chan questions me as I keep my eyes fixed on the building. If Makoto-kun is up to something dodgy then I must find out what it is! If he is into occult maid girls then...I'm behind. I'm not getting into the occult and sacrificing babies to the demons while serving him tea. Sorry but Sakurako doesn't roll that way.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about what he could be possibly doing in there with a maid."

"Sakurako-chan..."

I shake my heads at them. Sometime later he comes out finally! But is that a little girl with him? Don't tell me that in addiction to being into the occult and into maids, he is also a lolicon!?

Oh come on! Give me something to work with! This luck of mine isn't exactly working out for me, is it? But that loli Eva-chan is ahead of me now! Eva-chan is ahead! How does that work? She is evil!

I don't even know who has a crush on him anymore, I can't be sure of anyone besides Honya-chan, Konoka-chan and Eva-chan. Those three are my enemy! I will not lose to a loli like Eva-chan!

"Yue-chi do you see that?"

"Yes Makie-san, I see it."

What do they see? However before I could question it, they get into the limo and speed off, so in our taxi we tell the taxi driver to follow in hot pursuit.

"Sakurako-chan, do you think this is a good idea? Following Makoto-kun who for reasons we don't know didn't want us knowing about what he is doing."

"While I know that it is a little bad. But something is telling me to follow him and I have something inside me saying that there is more than meets the eye to Makoto-kun."

I reply to Makie-chan with a half hearted smile.

"Yeah come on Makie-san. Makoto-san obviously doesn't want us knowing something so that makes us more curious, or at least I'm more curious. I've been curious for a while now."

Well I'm curious too. Something just doesn't seem right about this. Whatever happens, Makoto-kun is still going to be Makoto-kun...even if he is into maids that sacrifice loli's to demons for the occult. Hey maybe that's why he is getting in good with Eva-chan, going to sacrifice her to this Dark Angel the maid shouted just before.

It makes perfect sense now. Makoto-kun is going to sacrifice Eva-chan all for the sake of the occult! And his maid fetish!

"Even so Yue-chi. Makoto-kun didn't tell us and it might not be any of our business although it is fascinating..."

"Oh I know you are curious also Makie-san. Even if you say that, I know for a fact that you are curious."

Makie-chan doesn't say anything, but her face does go a little red. Hehe, if these two are after Makoto-kun then they can think again. I'm not losing to these two or anyone and I'm especially not losing to the Queen loli Eva-chan. There is no way I'm losing to them.

Waiting until we finally arrive, we ask the driver to let us out here. It is a little away but if we park right behind them then he will definitely find us. After paying for the ride, we get out and start sneaking to where Makoto-kun and the loli girl and the guy who got into the limo with them before.

"There they are Makie-san, Sakurako-san. Lets go in."

"Wait Yue-chi, I still think this is a bad idea."

I roll my eyes a little, no going back now.

"Come on...hide!"

I pull those two back a little. Makoto-kun turned around...I can hear him asking his friends if they heard anything. Oh damn please let this special luck of mine pay off. A minute or so later, I hear them leave...time to move out! Damn I sound like a stalker. I'm Eva-chan! I'm like a taller, sexier version of Eva-chan!

"Come on you two, lets go."

"Yes!"

"Ok."

Agreeing with me, we head inside hesitantly. Once inside...we hear a pained cry!

"What was that!?"

"I-I don't know Makie-san! Someone needs help!"

"Lets go you two! We need to help this person!"

They both reply with a "Yes" we then head out to this sound. Racing down the corridors, wondering what is going to be there.

We get there...what in the hell? What is going on? These people...Makoto-kun...is using...I don't even know what!

"Yue-chi...that is sooooo cool!"

"Yeah! Makoto-san is magical! I knew it! I knew it all along! Makoto-san is magical!"

Magical? Is that magic? Its the only possible explanation. Its not like anything I've ever seen before. Makoto-kun is magical! I knew something wasn't quite right. Him being able to talk to Eva-chan easily when she is so cold to everyone else. Talking to Eva-chan all the time and laughing, is magical in itself.

Oh my god. Magic is happening infront of my eyes, but all I can think about is his safety, he is fighting that...demon...I guess it is a demon. I can't describe it as anything else.

* * *

"Magic Archer, 1 Fire Arrow!"

Makoto-kun's voice rang in my ears, turning my attention to him, a fire thing just hit one of those little demon things. Wow, this is so strange!

"Cool, Makoto-kun can use fire to kill the little demon things."

Makie-chan commented. Suddenly Makoto-kun shoots up in the air! He is flying! How is that possible...oh yeah magic. This just seems so unreal. But so amazing at the same time.

He then starts chanting something after dodging some of the...demons attacks easily. After he has finished chanting, a tornado of what appears to be ice erupts from his hands and heads towards that demon!

"Makoto-san killed that demon."

True to her word. Makoto-kun has killed that demon thing and has gone over to...those where the same people who exited that place before. So by my conclusion, those people must be magical also.

Pretty soon, Makoto-kun starts using some type of...magic on the woman's ankle. I don't know what it is, but it seems to me that it is helping her. I just don't know what to make of this development. I decide to step forward and speak to him as the loli girl and the boy go over to Makoto-kun.

"Wow Makoto-kun, you are magical."

He turns around to face us and kind of looks nervous. We all smile a little.

"H-How long have you been standing there?"

He timidly questions us.

"Since your little magical battle. I have got to say, that was pretty cool."

He pales. Poor Makoto-kun looks like he is about to die.

"O...Oh I see. This is all an illusion."

What? He waves his hands infront of his face. Weird, does he want us to believe this is an illusion?

"That's a no go isn't it?"

We nod our heads.

"What about if I say you are dreaming? Yes this is all a dream, when you wake up, you will be back in your beds."

We shake our heads. Trying to pass this off as a dream, silly Makoto-kun.

"What if I say you are stoned out of your minds and imagined all of this?"

We shake our heads...suddenly he breaks down crying! Why is he crying!?

"OH MY GOD! I'M WORSE THAN NEGI-KUN!"

Negi-kun? What's Negi-kun got to do with this? Before I could question it, Makie-chan does it for me.

"Makoto-kun, why are you worse than Negi-sensei? Can he use magic also?"

He then cries harder! So Negi-kun can use magic! Aah I knew it! I knew something about those two was off. Even Negi-kun can use magic huh, and also Makoto-kun. Wow my luck really did come in handy, didn't it?

"OH MY GOD! I'M AS STUPID AS STUPID CAN BE!"

"Nii-chan! Just erase the Onee-chan's memories!"

The little girl just said erase memories...he can erase our memories!

"Good idea Mii-chan! Girls come here!"

We back away a little. I don't want Makoto-kun to mess with my mind by erasing my memories.

"N-No Makoto-kun. You are not tampering with my mind."

I speak strongly yet with a hint of nervousness. I saw what he did to that demon. If he can do that to a supernatural thing then just think what he can do to us.

"God I thought Negi-kun was bad. But here I am, revealing magic to three girls. Great, just great. So girls, if you couldn't tell anyone about this and never speak about it again then I wont erase your memories. Just think of this as a dream."

Makie-chan and Yue-chi seem to be thinking about it, I on the other hand can't pass this off as a dream.

"Makoto-kun I can't pass that off as a dream. I'm sorry but that was too amazing."

"I agree with Sakurako-chan! That was cool! I can't forget that!"

"I think I'm the same Makoto-san. I'm sorry but that was too amazing. I knew it though, I knew it."

He puts a hand to his head and sighs.

"Yes I thought you all might say that. I somehow think this is all Asu-sans fault."

...How would it be Asuna's fault?

"Makoto-kun...how is Asuna at fault here?"

I ask this simple question, he shrugs his shoulders at me.

"I don't know. But I just can't believe this. Girls I'm sure you must have a million questions. However this isn't the place for questions. Lets get back to the ICO and talk there. Mage-sans, you will be fine right?"

ICO? What's ICO? The two...mage-sans nodded their heads, it seems the male...mage-san woke up just now.

"Nii-chan! Take Mii-chan's hand!"

"Ok Mii-chan, grab my hand."

The little girl holds his hand, is she his sister? She calls him Nii-chan. Are they brother and sister?

"I will be in the limo Makoto-kun, Mii-chan."

The boy walks off ahead of us I will question who these people are later. For now, Yue-chi and Makie-chan and myself walk with Makoto-kun and this...Mii-san.

"So many questions, Makoto-san I want to ask questions now."

"A little impatient aren't you Yue-san?"

"Perhaps, but I just knew something was off about you."

He looks offended. I think I would be too if someone said something was off about me.

"Yue-san please don't put it that way. There isn't anything wrong with me...as far as you are aware. But enough of this, lets get back to ICO and I will explain anything you want explaining on the understanding that it doesn't get around school, Makie-san."

This time she looks offended.

"Hey! I'm not Kazumi-chan! Or Paru!"

"Relax, I was only having a little joke. But yes, I am being serious now. If any of this gets around school then...I might cry. You don't want me to cry do you? You aren't that sadistic that you would make someone like me, who is very innocent cry?"

I love it when he acts dramatic but at the same time, he sounds serious also.

"Don't cry Makoto-kun!"

"Yes Makoto-kun! Don't cry!"

Makie-chan and I hug him, he blushes while Yue-chi rolls her eyes at us.

"T-This is good!"

Even Makoto-kun is like this, is he? But he is just so huggable!

"Shouldn't we be going?"

"You really are impatient aren't you Yue-san? What do you think is going to happen when you find out the truth?"

Yue-chi doesn't say anything...but is that a...hint of a smirk? What is she planning? Whatever it is, must be something to do with...magic. Wow that is a weird thing to say.

"Nii-chan! Mii-chan wants a drink!"

"Yeah so do I actually. Yes Mii-chan lets go home and get a drink."

A drink? They mean like juice right? Yeah of course they mean juice or something like that.

"I hope you are talking about milk or something."

Yue-chi said to them, they don't answer. We all make our way to this limo of Makoto-kun's. Getting inside, I sit next to Makoto-kun who has Mii-san on his lap, Makie-chan takes the other side and Yue-san sits next to the boy who has yet to reveal his name to us.

The limo starts and heads in the direction we came from before. Ooh I find this strange and exciting at the same time. Magic being real, its like something out of a fairy tail. Yes never believing magic exists but at the same time hoping it is, now my wishes have come true.

And its Makoto-kun who is magical! He is a real life...mage? Wizard? I guess they are the same thing aren't they? Either way, Makoto-kun knows magic. And maybe he can teach me how to do magic tricks! Yes that would be fun, summoning ice like he did before. That magic attack was cool.

The ride to this home of Makoto-kun's was uneventful. The only real conversation was Makie-chan asking about magic but Makoto-kun didn't reveal anything, I'm getting anxious. Just thinking about knowing this magic.

"We are here. Come everyone, lets go inside."

* * *

Getting out of the limo, we head to the building...where the door opens to reveal...the maid girl from before. Didn't she run off looking for some Dark Angel?

"Master, Mii-chan, Takeshi-san. And of course honoured guests please come in."

Polite maid girl. She only appears to be around our age however.

We all walk inside but not before Makie-chan, Yue-chi and I bow. The other three don't bow, as they must know each other really well.

"Hey Onee-chan! Mii-chan thought you was going to punish the Dark Angel?"

"I was Mii-chan, but I don't know where Mahora is. However I will find the Dark Angel that has eaten too many of my dreams and raped so many of my nightmares and I will take revenge on it."

...That sounds very strange. Some Dark Angel apparently lives at Mahora and has not only eaten this girls dreams but also raped her nightmares? I wonder who this Dark Angel is? It would be funny if it was Eva-chan. She seems to be the Dark Angel type. She certainly has ruined some of my recent dreams.

"Oh Yukine-san, the Dark Angel can wait. For now, lets get to the living room."

Makoto-kun said this to the newly named Yukine-san.

"Yes Master. However the Dark Angel..."

She trails off with a dangerous touch to her tone, she really doesn't like this Dark Angel person.

We all follow the maid girl to some room...getting to the room, it appears to be a living room. Its quite nice looking, so tidy with smart looking furniture. We all sit down, with those three sitting on one couch and Yue-chi, Makie-chan and I sit on the couch opposing it.

"Master, would you like some tea?"

The maid girl asks.

"You know, I could go for some sake again."

We three do spit takes at that! The others present don't even look bothered that Makoto-kun just said that he wants sake!

"Yes Master."

They are into Masters and slaves! She calls him Master and he doesn't even seem to be bothered at this fact! Then again, she could be his servant, he certainly is wealthy enough to afford a maid, but why pick someone so young? Unless he intends to use this as a chance to date this maid girl.

"Mii-chan wants sake too Onee-chan!"

The little girl also wants sake!?

"No drinks for me thanks. I'm going to work on my sword skills."

The guy leaves the area, I don't know where he is going. He said something about working on sword skills?

"Excuse me but aren't you both way too young to be drinking sake? And its just past lunch time, so isn't it way too early?"

I ask this. The little girl looks 8 and Makoto-kun is 15. They can't drink, isn't it against the law?

"Oh don't worry about that Sakurako-san. Its not real sake, its sake without the alcohol inside it."

Nodding at his answer, I turn to the others who also nod at the answer. He didn't sound like he was lying.

"And for you honoured guests? Can I get you anything?"

The maid girl asks us.

"Could I have some milk please?"

Makie-chan asks, the maid nods.

"I could go for vinegar flavoured iced tea please?"

That sounds disgusting, is that even a real drink? Surprisingly, the maid nods.

"And you? Can I get you anything to drink?"

She asks me, hmmmm...do I want a drink?

"Could I have a orange juice please?"

"Of course. I will be back soon. Please talk amongst yourselves."

With a bow, the maid leaves for what I presume is the kitchen.

"So Makoto-san...magic does exist, doesn't it?"

"Yes. It does exist. Magic is something that is very real. And I know your next question Yue-san, and the answers no."

What question is this answer no too?

"Why? Please teach me magic."

"Why should I? I'm not obligated to teach you magic at all."

He has a point. He doesn't actually have to do anything like that for us.

"Why shouldn't you?"

Yue-chi counters.

"Because I don't have too. If you want to learn magic from me then give me a solid reason as to why I should teach you. If you can give me a single reason for me to teach you magic then I will teach you. If you can't then, well I'm not going to teach you."

Yue-chi then gets into a thinking pose. I want to ask, but I don't know if I have a solid reason to want to learn magic. I just think its cool.

"Say Makoto-kun, would you also teach me magic if I give a good reason?"

Makie-chan asks as the maid girl brings us some refreshments. We thank her for the drinks and she said something about making us a meal. How nice of her.

"Yes. If you give me a valid reason beyond thinking magic is cool or fun or you could do magic tricks then I will teach you."

We all then get into thinking poses...I can't think of anything...maybe helping people with magic? Assisting people in magic? Doing what Makoto-kun did before? Making the world safer by keeping those...demon things away from people.

"I have thought of a reason."

Yue-chi said after five minutes of no one talking. I still haven't thought of a reason.

"Oh? What's this reason Yue-san?"

"Because I want to help people. That's what magic is for right? Magic is something that can help people."

"It took you all that time to come up with that?"

She deadpan looked at him.

"No. I was trying to think of a better reason, but I can't. Helping people is the best reason to learn magic, isn't that right?"

"Well that is a very good reason. If you are truthful when saying that then I will teach you magic. I had actually been planning to teach you anyway in the event that you discovered magic."

All our eyes open wide. He was going to teach Yue-chi magic anyway!? What about me?

"Y-You was going to teach me anyway!? Why did you make me think then!?"

"For my entertainment. Besides if you are going to learn under me, I want things in return. That includes you Makie-san and you Sakurako-san. I've decided to teach you both magic also."

So he is going to teach me also? Makoto-kun is truly strange.

"Although, girls. The thing about magic, it isn't something you are going to get straight away. It will take practice and studying. For example, Negi-kun is a mage but he needed to attend a school on magic and learned how to use it."

So it does take practice. Well I didn't think that it would be something like saying a magic word and things appearing, it takes time I think.

"Say Mii-chan, do we have any practice wands available?"

"Nii-chan wants a practice wand? Why Nii-chan?"

"So we can give these three something to train with. Could you get me some please? That is, if we have any."

The little girl, Mii-san nods.

"We have plenty! Remember Nii-chan? Other family members use them, we don't because Nii-chan and Mii-chan are super amazing!"

"We are super amazing!"

Everyone besides those two sweatdrops who do the thumps up to one another. The little girl then runs out of the room.

* * *

"So you really are going to teach us? No tricks?"

"No tricks besides magic Yue-san. Although remember, I want things in return."

"Like what?"

Putting a finger to his chin, we wait for him to answer.

"Well I could do with servants! Also maybe a little kiss wouldn't go amiss."

We all face fault! He isn't serious! Well servant thing can't be a serious thing can it?

"I will give you a kiss!"

We all do spit takes at Makie-chan's words! She really intends to kiss him when even I haven't...

"No you wont Makie-san. Only Nodoka can kiss him again...oops."

Again? Honya-chan has kissed Makoto-kun! Honya-chan and Loli-chan are ahead!

"You mean Honya-chan has kissed Makoto-kun, Yue-chi?"

Oblivious as always Makie-chan.

"W-Well..."

"Yes. Nodoka-chan and I have shared a kiss before."

So its true...Makoto-kun just said that...so it must be if even Yue-chi said it...

"That's fine! I will do it now then!"

Oh my god! No she isn't!

"I was only kidding Makie-san. You don't have to kiss me."

"Darn...I would have you know?"

Rolling our eyes, we wait for the little girl to come back.

"Nii-chan! Mii-chan is back!"

Mii-san comes bouncing back in. She is a bundle of energy isn't she?

"Pass me a wand Mii-chan. Lets show these people some magic."

"Ok Nii-chan! Take this star one!"

Handing him a...wand with a...star at the end, he holds it out.

"Practe Bigi Nar. Ignite flame!"

A small flame bursts forth from the top! Wow that is cool.

"This my dear girls is a little beginners spell that novices use to practice. The Practe Bigi Nar is a beginners Activation Key that everyone uses when starting out. And obviously the Ignite flame is the spell. Even though its minor, it is a beginners learning curve. Once getting experienced at magic, you can do spells like these without wands and without using an Activation Key. For example, I can make this little flame appear without a wand."

He puts the wand down and extends a finger.

"Ignite flame!"

Once again a small flame appears but this time its at his finger tip. That's pretty cool but what he was doing before was even more amazing. He blows out the flame

"Or I could make a light appear. Light!"

True to his word, a light ball appears.

"Usually, when using the Light spell, it creates a flash of light. However, I use it as a light source like this. Now if you want to try it then feel free. Take a practice wand and try it for yourselves."

Looking at these wands...I take a heart topped one. It looks cute.

"So we just say those words and then say either Light or Ignite flame?"

"That's exactly right Yue-san, try it."

We all nod and hold out our wands.

"Prati Bigi Nara. Light!"

"Pract Bigu Nar. Ignite flame!"

Those two tried it, but nothing happened.

"Practe Bigi Nar. Light!"

When I did it...nothing happened. As expected.

"See? It isn't easy is it? Sakurako-san was the only one who said the words right then."

I was the only one who said the words right? Well its all thanks to my luck!

"Why don't you three do that then. If you are lucky, you might be able to do it in a month or so."

A month!? Its going to take a month for us to make a little light appear or a little flame!?

"H-How long did it take you Makoto-san?"

"Can't remember. I did it long ago Yue-san. However there is...actually never mind."

There is something?

"Nii-chan, are you thinking about that place?"

Place? What place?

"I was, however I don't think its a good idea. They will start running around Mahora lighting fires or something. Haha, can you imagine it Mii-chan?"

Ok I'm confused.

"Right, so what are you talking about Makoto-san?"

I'm glad Yue-chi asked this. I couldn't form words. Usually I would be the first to ask, however I'm just too stunned by this.

"Oh nothing that concerns that knowledgeable little head of yours."

"Don't take me for a fool Makoto-san. When I set my mind to something then I'm going to do it."

"Always looking for the quick solution Yue-san? Sometimes things just happen, even in magic. But if you are so desperate to learn magic this instant. I could take you on a trip that will last one month, but will only be like one hour here."

...What? What does he mean?

"Makoto-kun! What are you talking about?"

Makie-chan asks for us all.

"What I am saying is, in this place we have a room where our minds can travel to a place that isn't of this world. Its a place full of wonder, and the best thing is that you can go to this place and do things for one month like learning magic. However if you do it for more than one month then it will mess with your mind and make you crazy as your body can only take about one month of information before it goes into overload for the first timers like you. Just think of it as putting too much data on a computer all at once. It would mess it up, or I think anyway, I'm not technical. But yeah, your body can't take more than one month of information all at once unless you are used to it. And you can't use it after say a nights sleep. You would have to wait two weeks before going into that room again. I wouldn't but you would."

...So we could be doing magic then! Yes! That would be cool! But what does that mean about him not having to wait two weeks? How long would he have to wait?

"Makoto-kun, how long would you have to wait before you could go into this room?"

"About two days. Its because I've already been in there quite often, so it doesn't affect me as much as it would affect you. But don't worry, you wont be affected by this if you don't enter that room before two weeks has passed."

"So how many times have you been in this room then to be this mental?"

Yue-san questions.

"1000 times!"

Winking while smiling and doing a thumps up we all burst out laughing at him. Even in a situation like this, he makes me feel good.

"That's a very convenient room to have isn't it?"

"Yes it is Yue-san. However listen to this, the room was originally made for members that needed to be trained up quickly but we didn't have the time. It took our best efforts and lots of different people combining different magic's and technology but we eventually made the room."

That's a very cool thing.

"What are we waiting for? Lets get going Makoto-kun!"

Turning to me with a smile, he nods a little.

"Yes but first, Yukine-san is making us a hearty lunch. So I suggest that we all wait until having something to eat."

We all nod and get into a conversation about magic. Makoto-kun said something about giving us magic history lessons and such. He also said that we will be able to at least learn these beginner type of spells by the end of the month. When I questioned about our bodies aging, he laughed a little. He said something about it will only be our minds that are the only things going to this place. We wont be aging by a month but having one month of experiences in this place.

* * *

"Lunch is served."

The maid girl comes back in after about 40 minutes. Saying lunch is ready we all get up and follow the maid girl...we get to the dining room...

[Holy crap that's amazing!]

Makie-chan, Yue-chi and I say. Makoto-kun and Mii-san don't seem to be effected by this bountiful meal. There is all sorts here, damn did she cook all of this? There is like different types of meats ranged from cooked to uncooked meat. There is also sandwiches and different desserts! She did all this in about 40 minutes!?

"Please enjoy."

We all sit down after taking various foods. While eating the food, everyone remains quiet. I can't speak for anyone else but I'm excited. I'm definitely excited. About half way through that boy, or the newly named Takeshi-san got talking to Makoto-kun. Whatever they was talking about went over my head. I don't really understand what they was talking about.

We finish lunch sometime later.

"So Makoto-san, can we go now?"

"You really are impatient aren't you? Fine come on Yue-san, lets go. Oh Takeshi-san, Yukine-san, Mii-chan. Are you three coming?"

Asking them that question, they apart from the little girl shake their heads.

"Sorry Master. I went two days ago to get away from those people who love me so."

Huh? Someone loves her? I shouldn't be surprised I guess.

"I went about a week and a half ago. Training and all that. I'm not used to it yet so I would have to wait another half week."

Makoto-kun nodded at that answer.

"Mii-chan hasn't been in a while! Mii-chan will go. Spending one month with Nii-chan is good!"

"Great! Then lets get going Makie-san, Sakurako-san and Yue-san. You three girls will be studying for the next month!"

Paling at that Makie-chan and I follow him with a head hung down, Yue-chi on the other hand looks ecstatic. She is really too excited in my opinion.

We walk and walk until suddenly we stop outside of a room.

"Ok, this is it. Where would you like to go?"

Huh? Where we want to go?

"What are you saying?"

I ask him, he smiles at me.

"Well where do you want to go? This place can take our consciousness anywhere. I remember last time going to Hawaii. Yeah that was fun wasn't it Mii-chan?"

"It was Nii-chan! We had fun in Hawaii!"

"So is it like virtual reality then?"

Yue-chi asks, Makoto-kun nods a little.

"Its like a next step to that. Its like that combined with magic. Whatever you experience there will feel real. Every touch, smell, feelings. Everything will feel like it does out here."

That's pretty amazing. Such things exist like this. Magic is amazing.

"I say we go to Paris, the city of love!"

Makie-chan has a great idea. The city of love...that would be good.

"I second that notion!"

"That sounds good to me."

"That's great! I've not been to Paris in a while. Now just let me set the room..."

Touching a panel on the side, a keyboard appeared as if by...hahaha yea. As if by magic.

He starts typing something's on the keyboard, I guess he is typing Paris or something. About a minute later, he stops.

"Well that should do it, come on everyone! Lets get this party started!"

He is so strange but that makes Makoto-kun, him I guess. He is weirdly wonderful. He opens the door and we head inside...this room seems strange. All these strange markings all over the walls, there are also beds in here.

"So what do we do now?"

Makie-chan asks this question.

Makoto-kun doesn't answer as he lies down in the bed, Mii-san gets into the same bed. I still need to ask about that. Are they brother and sister? They seem close like a brother and sister.

"I suggest that you all lie down. You are about to fall unconscious and I don't know about you all but I don't like sleeping on the floor."

Saying that, we all immediately go over to one of the beds and lie down on it.

"You all are about to feel drowsy, just let it take over you. Don't be frightened if you feel a little weird, that's normal."

Even though saying that, I'm a little nervous. But still excited at the same time. Today I was naive about magic and now Makoto-kun is going to teach me about magic and such. But we still can't tell anyone. I don't really like keeping secrets from Misa-chan and Madoka-chan, they are my best friends. I hope during this month, Makoto-kun agrees to let us tell people we trust. I want to tell them but I don't want to betray his trust at the same time. Such a dilemma.

...This feeling. I'm feeling...drowsy now...it feels weird...my eyes...are closing...yes I'm falling...asleep...

...Wow this feeling...its like I'm floating...am I floating?...I don't know...this feels good...its like I'm...

"Open your eyes girls. We have arrived in Paris!"

Opening my eyes...amazing! We are here! This is Paris! That's the Eiffel tower! Damn we really are here! Amazing! Simply amazing!

"Cool! We are here! Makoto-kun! This is magic! We are here! I can hear birds chirping and everything! Cool."

Makie-chan said what was on my mind.

"Yep! Now girls, want to start right away?"

"I for one do. Come on Makoto-san, I want to learn magic right away."

"I see. Then get studying then."

Clicking his fingers, three tables and chairs appear. Then book after book appears on the table.

"Read those. Everything you need to start learning magic is in those books. Once reading those, come and talk to me. It will take quite a few days to read them all. In the meantime, have fun while reading."

With a wave he disappears! Where did he go? Also that little girl went with him? Seriously? What the hell just happened?

"I'm studying."

Saying that to herself, Yue-san drives into the books. I've never seen her personally excited like this.

Makie-chan and I look to one another before hitting the books ourselves. We did ask to learn magic and I guess this is how you learn magic.

...Its been ten hours since then. Makoto-kun hasn't turned up since then. Yue-chi has been reading like a madwoman, Makie-chan is surprisingly reading as well. She has had breaks like myself however. It is a little interesting to me actually. I thought that it might be boring but once you get into it, its very exciting.

"Magus Mag Magica. Come, darkness of the abyss, the blazing greatsword. And darkness and shadow and hatred and destruction, the flame of vengeance.  
Burning me and burning them, it is simply that which burns everything to cinders. Hellfire Conflagration!"

Suddenly an explosion happened! Where did it come from? Looking around I don't see...

"That's cool."

Makie-chan said, turning to her...I see her looking directly behind us so I follow her gaze...Wow! Are those black flames? Its a tornado of black flames! Who did it? That is sooo awesome! I want to do things like that!

"Migi Nigi Mio. Great Waterfall!"

The black flames are suddenly wiped out by...water? Must be some kind of magical water. That is very impressive.

"Mii-chan! That was excellent!"

I hear a voice...Makoto-kun is coming over to us with Mii-san.

"Nii-chan! You didn't put your all into that spell Nii-chan!"

"I know I know. I'm still trying to get my magic reserves back. High class spells like that I can only do is too 25% of its effectiveness."

...Holy crap. That was only 25%!?

"Anyway Mii-chan. That was a great workout."

"It was Nii-chan! Not done that in a while!"

"Neither have I." he then turns to us, "Oh sorry. Did we disturb your studying? Also how is it going?"

We are all looking at him with wide eyes. Makoto-kun...damn that was cool. I've been saying that quite a lot today.

"That was a welcomed distraction. Makoto-san, that was cool. When can I do things like that?"

"All in due time Yue-san, all in due time."

He smiled at us but then a thought came to me.

"Makoto-kun, do we sleep here? Do we eat?"

"Do you want to eat? If you want something, just wish for it and it will appear."

So just wishing for it...I want a cheese burger...I want a cheese burger...I want a cheese burger!

A cheese burger appeared! Yay! So it does work then!

"That's awesome! But about the sleeping thing..."

"Yes you sleep obviously. It is similar to the real world. However this place is more magic packed. If you didn't sleep for like five days here, it will only feel like you have been up for a single night. And if you like sleep for four hours then it will feel like eight hours and you don't need to eat as much as you would outside to feel full. Don't ask me how that works as it was Yukine-san who made that happen. So stay up or sleep. Your choice completely. Also you know, you could have gone inside? You didn't have to study in the middle of the streets, good thing this isn't real or people would think you're all insane."

We all burst out laughing! Even though it was him who made them appear outside like this...I guess it is a little silly if you think about it.

"So if we imagine ourselves in a hotel room or something then we will be teleported there?"

"Yes that's right. Anyway I'm going to bed. If you need me, just appear where I am by thinking about being with me. Come on Mii-chan, I know you and I share a bed."

"That's right Nii-chan! Mii-chan and Nii-chan share everything!"

We all sweatdrop...but this is a good time to find out about...

"Say, Makoto-kun, are you and Mii-san brother and sister?"

Before Makoto-kun could reply, Mii-san does it instead.

"Onee-chan! Call Mii-chan, Mii-chan! No san on Mii-chan's name!"

"O-Ok Mii...chan. So anyway, are you brother and sister?"

Makoto-kun then smiles.

"Mii-chan and I aren't related technically. However I do see her as my sister. Just like I see Yukine-san as a sister, Mii-chan is my little sister. Aren't you Mii-chan?"

"Yep! Mii-chan is Nii-chan's little Imouto. Nii-chan is Mii-chan's coolest Nii-chan!"

That's really sweet! They are really sweet and cute together!

"Well if that's all. See ya later!"

With a wave they disappear.

"I'm going to hit the hay also. Studying all day isn't in my nature!"

Makie-chan then leave in a little light. So it is as easy as that huh.

"Yue-chi, what are you going to be doing?"

"Studying of course. This stuff is interesting and each time I see magic, makes me want to do it even more and more."

...Weird. That is really weird.

"Well I'm going to sleep. Bye."

Thinking about a huge hotel room, I disappear from my location and reappear at a huge hotel room! I'm so lucky right now. Makoto-kun is magical, and I'm learning about magic. This day has been good, however right now. I'm going to bed! Getting into the bed after getting down to my panties...Makoto-kun saw me in nothing but these this morning...how naive of me. I was ignorant to magic this morning and now I'm training in magic with Makoto-kun. I want to learn magic in the name of winning Makoto-kun's heart!

* * *

...Its been one month since we started this magic training. In that time, we have, according to Makoto-kun completed the studying portion and the practical portion. He has been teaching us quite a bit since the first day. He taught us on a wide range of magical subjects. He even talked about Pactio's. While going into the conversation about it, he revealed that a Pactio is an agreement between a mage and another person.

The usual way to do it is...kissing. When he said that, I kind of made a fool of myself by trying to kiss him but I never got that far as Yue-chi stopped me. Damn Yue-chi, I just wanted to make a Pactio. However he also told us that if I had succeeded in kissing him then I wouldn't have made a Pactio with him as there wasn't a Pactio circle around.

But he also let slip that he made a Pactio with Eva-chan has him being the...oh what did he call it? With him being the...Minister Magi and her being the...Magistra Magi.

Thanks to Makoto-kun's excellent teaching as he put it, we have learned out to make the little flame appear and how to make the light appear and even did some telekinesis exercises which he said that I did quite well in. We used a Magic Archer spell. Though we can only use 3 arrows so far, it is still pretty cool.

Yue-chi has improved the most as she spent the most time studying. I on the other hand have been getting to know Makoto-kun along with Makie-chan who I sort of found out that she does indeed have a crush on him now. Before she said about him being cute but about a week ago, she let slip that she has a crush on him but keeps denying that she said it.

Yes the past month have been very enlightening, not just magic wise either.

"Alright girls, this is the last day here. Makie-san, show me what you can do with Magic Archer."

"Yes Makoto-sensei!"

His eyebrow twitches. Yeah he said that we shouldn't call him that but we do to annoy him a little, its funny when his face becomes red with anger.

"G-Go ahead Makie-san."

She nods and holds out a practice wand.

"Practe Bigi Nar. Gather, 3 spirits of water, shoot down the enemy. Magic Archer, 3 Water Arrows!"

Waving her wand, she releases 3 water arrows! Very impressive if I do say so myself.

"Well done Makie-san. Its very hard too actually pull of this feat at only one months practice. I'm shocked how well you three did at using these spells. But you will have to try harder outside. This place is filled with magic and is bringing out that power in you. Once outside, it will be more difficult for you to use magic but once getting the hang of it, you will be able to do it outside."

We nod in understanding. We have of course learnt that simple fact. While not impossible, the power behind the magic in here and outside will be different. Makoto-kun said that it wont be much different but it will be noticeable.

"Next Yue-san, go ahead."

"Yes sensei!"

Again his eyebrows twitch.

"Practe Bigi Nar. Gather, 5 spirits of wind. Magic Archer, 5 Lightning Arrows!"

5 Lightning Arrows? I didn't know she could use 5. Five arrows shoot out of the wand and hit a building behind us. Good thing that this place isn't real.

"Well done Yue-san. Using 5 lightning arrows, very impressive. And not even using the full incantation, you have come a long way. Now Sakurako-san, would you like to try?"

"Yes Makoto-sensei!"

Once again, his eyebrows twitch. Aah Makoto-kun is cute when he is like that! I hold out the wand.

"Practe Bigi Nar. Gather, 3 spirits of ice, cut the enemy apart. Magic Archer, 3 Ice Arrows!"

Releasing the attack on a building, Makoto-kun claps as does everyone else.

"Well done Sakurako-san. Ice spells really are your specialty. Makes sense since you are so cold hearted."

My eyebrows twitch! He doesn't see me as cold hearted, does he?

"You better take that back!"

"Fine, but its true about ice magic. And it seems Yue-san is lightning specialty. And Makie-san your specialty is water magic. That's not to say you can't learn other elements of magic. Now here ended the basic training. After the Kyoto trip, I could teach you more, but for now this is enough. You all have far exceeded my expectations as it is hard to use magic like that, even in here."

We all gain embarrassed blushes. Mii-chan is smiling like a child. She is a nice girl. Maybe she has a brother complex about Makoto-kun but other than that, she is a great girl who we all have gotten to know. But something is still weird, when we asked about this group Makoto-kun talked about, he didn't really say anything about it. He only alluded to the fact that it is a family, but never said what kind of family.

"Oh thank you for everything Makoto-kun! Oh and don't worry, we wont say anything about magic to anyone!"

Yeah about that. I want to tell Misa-chan and Madoka-chan. I have asked Makoto-kun and he said that it can wait for a while. I do know what he is thinking but it is still hard for me to keep it a secret from them, they are my best friends.

"Great! Now girls, shall we leave? Its been about one month...now!"

A flash of light blinds me! Damn that light was really bright.

I open my closed eyes...we are back in that room we was in one month ago! Or one hour ago by this time. Yes it has only been one hour here but it was one month for me and the others.

"Oh right, those training wands you have, you can keep them."

We all rush over and hug him, besides Yue-chi who wouldn't do embarrassing things like this.

"W-Well yes...thank you for the hugs Sakurako-san, Makie-san. So now what do you want to do? Do you want to head back to Mahora or would you prefer to go shopping and head back tomorrow?"

[Shopping!]

"I thought so. I have to get others things anyway."

We all walk out of the room after standing up. When getting out of the room, we are greeted by the maid girl.

"Greetings Master. Did you have fun in Paris?"

"Yeah. It was very educational, wasn't it girls?"

We all nod, it was educational.

"That's very splendid Master. What are you going to do now?"

"Go shopping. Want to come?"

"Yes Master. That would be fun."

With that decided we head out. The maid girl went to ask Takeshi-san before we left if he wanted to come but he declined. He said something about sharpening is sword skills. Well regardless we went to all the major shopping areas in Tokyo.

While shopping, Makie-chan and Makoto-kun and I had lots of conversations about random stuff mostly. Yue-chi joined in sometimes but she mostly kept looking at her training wand. While I think magic is cool, she is like obsessed with it.

We got all sorts of different clothes and shoes and other things like panties. At one point, Makoto-kun was shocked when Makie-chan and I walked in on him trying on some clothes...yeah we saw him naked...such a good memory always in my mind now. He should have a good memory also as we where only in our bras and panties. Good thing it wasn't someone else. We just got the changing rooms mixed up by...mistake. Yes that's all it was hahaha.

By the end of the day, we got so many clothes that I wouldn't have to go shopping for a year. It was nice of Makoto-kun to pay for all of our things. He even got things for Konoka-chan and the others back at Mahora.

We headed back to this ICO building to get a nice sleep. We are heading back to Mahora tomorrow. Once getting back, Yukine-san went into the kitchen. Such a good little maid isn't she? Her meals are great.

We all settle into the living room and did our own thing. Makie-chan and I talked about...certain things. Yue-chi discussed magic with Makoto-kun and Mii-chan.

"Say Makoto-san, you said that you have a Pactio with Eva-chan, right?"

"That's correct. I do have a Pactio with Eva-chan."

"Would you mind showing us how it works?"

I've also wanted to see this.

"Alright. Now look at this. Adeat!"

Holding out the card, it glowed briefly before lights circled around Makoto-kun...when the lights die down...he is standing there with...oh my god. He is like in gothic clothing with spiky choker and such...

"This is the Pactio Eva-chan and I made. My powers in this are to control crystals. I haven't really trained in it yet besides a little with Eva-chan. It is pretty useful though as in theory I can make even like crystal cages and such."

That is pretty amazing. Anything out of crystals.

"Makoto-kun, can you make Pactio's with anyone? With you being the...Magister?"

He nods to my question.

"I can but I never have before...no I haven't made a Pactio with anyone before."

"Would you?"

Yue-chi questions, he shrugs his shoulders.

"Never thought about it before. I guess that if it was needed then I would or if I really wanted too and found someone who wants to become my partner then I would make one then."

Wants to become his partner huh...I wouldn't mind making a Pactio with him. Its only kissing...even if it would be my first...I wouldn't mind losing it to Makoto-kun. I've gotten to know him fairly well over this past month.

"Cool! Makoto-kun I will become your partner!"

We all do spit takes at Makie-chan! She wants to become his partner!?

"W-Well that's very generous Makie-san. However I don't know about making a Pactio with anyone yet. I'm still on the fence about it. Unlike Negi-kun, I don't like bringing people into magic like that."

"But you taught us magic. Why didn't you just erase our memories? You could have done and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

Yue-chi does bring up a good point.

"I was going to originally. But when I saw your faces, I knew that not one of you would abuse magic like I've seen some people do. So yes, I was going to but your cute faces made me change my mind."

So he didn't do it because of our natures then? It sounded like that to me.

"Well that's good because I didn't want to get my memory erased."

Well neither did I. I don't really like the idea of Makoto-kun messing around with my mind.

"I suppose I would be the same."

So like that we had another discussion. Not about anything important though. We was called for dinner by Yukine-san. Once getting to the dining hall, of course all the food looks exquisite. Tucking into the food, absolutely exquisite.

After finishing the meal, we all take a little tour of the building and then talk for a few more hours before being showed our rooms for the night curtsey of Yukine-san...I get into bed...but I'm a bit thirsty so I decide to get up and get a drink from the kitchen. I'm sure they wont mind.

* * *

Existing the room, I make my way along the corridors. Its easy to get lost in this place if you don't know where you are going, fortunately Yukine-san and Makoto-kun and Takeshi-san and Mii-chan gave us a little quick tour of the place.

While walking, I notice some photos on the wall. I decide to have a little look...Mii-chan and Yukine-san are in one and those two with Takeshi-san in another. There are a bunch of people I don't recognize in most of these pictures...but one image does catch my eyes...it is an image of a boy with blue hair and heterochromia eyes...is that Makoto-kun?

He looks very happy in the picture...he is with a girl with the same type of eyes as him. Same colour and everything...her hair however is an even lighter version of his Celeste hair colour and it is quite long from what I can see...in the picture they are hugging each other tightly...I wonder who she is? She looks quite cute if I do say so myself.

"I wonder who that is?"

I say to myself.

"That's Nee-chan."

...A voice? That sounded like Mii-chan. I look for her...she is too my right.

"That's Nee-chan? Is she a sister of Makoto-kun's like you?"

"Nee-chan is...Nii-chan's real sister."

Real sister!? Makoto-kun has a sister? A real blood related sister? I never knew that.

"Real sister?"

"Yes Nee-chan is Nii-chan's real sister. Nee-chan is...or rather was someone Nii-chan loved more than anything."

Was someone he loved more than anything?

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Onee-chan, you can't tell Nii-chan that Mii-chan told you this. But Nee-chan is...dead."

...Dead. Makoto-kun's little sister is dead? How awful. Maybe that's why he never said anything about a little sister to me. Too painful.

"W-What was her name?"

"Nee-chan's name was Chelia Nakashima. Nee-chan was a good girl. She died a few years ago..."

"That's enough Mii-chan."

Another voice. A masculine voice...looking for the voice in question...Makoto-kun...he has teary eyes but an emotionless face. I feel for him, his little sister died only a few years ago. She only looks about 4 or 5 there in that picture and he looks 8 or 9 so it isn't even that long ago.

"Sorry Nii-chan. Onee-chan looks like someone who cares for you. Doesn't Nii-chan think that also?"

"Yes that is true. Don't worry about it Mii-chan, I was going to tell her eventually anyway. But lets get back to bed. Sakurako-san, I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about Chelia."

I nod slowly.

"I-I wont tell anyone...but Makoto-kun I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. Now you better be getting back to bed. We have to be up early tomorrow."

I again nod, he then disappears someplace with Mii-chan following him. I go back to my room, suddenly my thirst doesn't seem important anymore. Getting back into my room, I can't help but keep thinking about Makoto-kun's teary eyes. That's the first time I've ever seen anything but a smile on his face. It must be a very sore subject to talk about.

Yes even when he fake cries, there is still a smile on his face. But then...no smile was evident. His voice was also broken. It sounded like he was a empty shell when talking about his sister. I mean of course he would be like that, you can't get over a death of a loved one and from what Mii-chan said, they seemed close.

With those thoughts in my mind, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

...I wake up to the suns rays blinding me. Argh, its the morning. I want to sleep...

"Sakurako-chan! Wake up!"

Ooh Makie-chan go away. I want to go back to sleep. She isn't going to go away, she is banging on my door quite hard.

"I'm awake Makie-chan."

I groggily say. I hear her leave and with a yawn, I get up and get dressed. Once getting dressed I head downstairs to see...a happy Makoto-kun playing with Makie-chan and Mii-chan. Good a happy Makoto-kun is a better one than a depressed one.

"Aah good morning Sakurako-san. How are you?"

He asks me this question, I reply with an "I'm fine" then go over and play with them also. Yue-chi on the other hand is lighting up her wand again. She shouldn't over do it like that, should she?

Regardless we play until breakfast is announced. Going into the dining room, of course the meal looks amazing. This Yukine-san is amazing too cook all this food for all of us.

"Makoto-kun, when are we leaving again?"

"After breakfast, so hurry and eat!"

[Yes!]

So we all practically rush the food down our throats and once finished, Makoto-kun says goodbye to Takeshi-san.

"Well Takeshi-san, it was a great pleasure meeting you."

"Yes! It was a great pleasure! To meet the person who started ICO, that was a great pleasure. Good luck with dealing with the Dark Angel."

...Ok who is this Dark Angel? Yukine-san when hearing that name steps forward.

"Don't worry about the Dark Angel Takeshi-san. I will be taking care of the Dark Angel personally."

"Yukine-chan, who is the Dark Angel?"

I'm glad Makie-chan asked that. Yukine-san put a hand to her head...it looks dramatic.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell is the Dark Angel that eats my dreams and rapes my nightmares."

We all burst out laughing! Eva-chan is the Dark Angel! I knew it! Eva-chan is a Dark Angel and I wouldn't be surprised that she eats peoples dreams and rapes peoples nightmares. She certainly ruins my dreams, yes she eats my dreams also.

"Well this is it. Goodbye Takeshi-san. I leave Tokyo in your capable hands."

"Thank you Makoto-kun! I will take care of Tokyo. You take care of Mii-chan and Yukine-chan."

He smiles and nods.

"I will take care of them. Feel free to come by at anytime."

"I will do Makoto-kun!"

Makoto-kun then turns to us.

"Is everyone ready? Everyone's things are in the limo, so if everyone is ready then lets go!"

[Yes! Lets go to Mahora!]

With a cheer we all leave this ICO building and head back to Mahora with two new friends in the forms of Mii-chan and Yukine-san!

* * *

**Chapter done! Well some of the girls have learned magic. They will be learning more of that after the Kyoto trip, as for the trip...well there will be a few surprises on the trip. Thank you for reading. Harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka, Nodoka.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ma-chan, I love you**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"_Nii-sama. Look what I found! Its really pretty and cool looking."_

_A voice, my cute sister Chelia. Surrounded by flowers. This day is a nice one. All these flowers of all different kinds and colours._

"_What is it Chelia?"_

"_Look Onii-chan. I made you a necklace with these flowers. Isn't it beautiful?"_

_Such a nice thing from my cute sister. She hands me the flower necklace and I put it around my neck._

"_This is very nice Chelia. Thank you for the gift. But I wish you would pick either Nii-sama or Onii-chan. It confuses me Chelia and I don't like being confused."_

_I pat her head and she giggles at me._

"_Fine. I pick Nii-sama."_

"_Nii-sama it is then, my little Imouto."_

_She giggles at me as I do the same back to her._

"_Nii-sama, what are we doing today?"_

"_Whatever you want. We haven't got anything to do in particular."_

_She gets into a thinking position, I don't care what we do. As long as Chelia is happy then that's all that matters to me._

"_We could get married!"_

_I giggle and shake my head._

"_Sorry Chelia but I can't marry you. I'm your Nii-sama, it isn't allowed for siblings to get married."_

_She pouts adorably at me. Such a cute sister I've been blessed with, no thanks to him. I pray he never finds us. Disgusting bastard._

"_But Nii-sama, I have to take you before anyone else can."_

"_Like who? I don't see girls knocking on my door, do you?"_

"_That's because we don't have a door. We are free spirits!"_

_Yeah that's what we are. We don't have a home, always on the move. But I'm fine with that. We aren't confined and restricted. We can move around and do whatever we want. No one orders us around like we are mindless animals. We might be demons but Chelia and I are above them, we think for ourselves and have feelings._

"_You are right. We don't need a door when the whole world is our playground!"_

"_Exactly! We don't need anyone but each other!"_

"_Right. Yeah we don't need anyone else. Only you and I together forever, right Chelia?"_

_She nods excitedly._

"_Right Nii-sama! We don't need people when we have one another."_

_She then leaned up and cheek kissed me._

"_What was that for?"_

"_That's because I love you of course Nii-sama! I will always love Nii-sama."_

_I then cheek kiss her, her face turns a cute pink colour._

"_And I will always love you Chelia. Even if the world turns against us, even if we have to run forever, I will love you."_

"_Of course Nii-sama. People might not like us because we are demons but..."_

_I decide to cut her off._

"_No Chelia. These people just don't understand how sweet and precious you are. You are nothing like a demon, you are my little angel girl! Not a demon, just a cute girl."_

_She flashes me one of her widest smiles._

"_Thank you Nii-sama! You always care for me, but I will care for you too. Thank you for caring for me Nii-sama."_

_I start tearing up. She always gets to me Chelia._

"_Nii-sama don't cry. Be happy. Everyday is a happy day."_

"_Y-Yeah. Everyday is a happy day. We are always happy, always smiling."_

_She rushes over and hugs me and I hug her back._

"_Thank you for always keeping me safe and loving me Nii-sama. Mommy and daddy where bad people but you saved me from being bad. Thank you Nii-sama, I will always be with you."_

"_Silly girl. Making Nii-sama feel good inside, you should know better. But Chelia, I will always keep you safe, always stay by your side forever. That my dear Imouto is a promise of a lifetime!"_

"_Thank you Nii-sama! I know you will always keep me safe and always be with me. We are always together forever."_

* * *

Always staying by her side. I failed that promise miserably. I promised to keep her safe, I promised to be with her forever. Now look at me, I couldn't even protect Chelia. I promised to protect her but I couldn't.

"Makoto-kun, we are back in Mahora."

Sakurako-sans voice brought me back to reality. Oh so we are back in Mahora. Great that's great.

"It seems we are."

"Hey are you alright?"

She questions me, I nod a little.

"I'm fine. Anyway, now that we are back, you can't speak about magic with anyone."

Makie-san, Yue-san and Sakurako-san nod seriously. I know that I taught them magic but I was reluctant to do it. Even if they wont abuse it, magic is still unnatural. But since these girls are under my care now, I will keep them safe from danger. I failed Chelia, I'm not making that mistake twice. Because in another week we are going to Kyoto, I will have to keep Kono-chan safe as she is as pure as the driven snow.

...Should I tell her? Should I tell Kono-chan about magic? Should I prepare her by telling her? Should I talk to Se-chan about it? Yes I think that this should be an option right now. I know that Kono-chan's father doesn't want her connected to magic and if we wasn't going to Kyoto then I wouldn't of even thought about telling her but...since we are...should she be prepared?

Yes I have made up my mind. Talking to Se-chan about it would be a good idea. She will put me on the straight path, she did years ago. Besides it will give me a chance to tease Se-chan which is always a good thing to do.

She becomes all flustered when I call her a little crow or my birdie or if I make a suggestion about us getting busy. Yeah she always nearly passes out when I speak those words to her. Such a funny Se-chan.

"Come on Master. I need to punish the Dark Angel."

She really is hell bent on attacking Eva-chan.

"Ok Yukine-san, lets go Mii-chan."

Taking my little adoptive sisters hand and grabbing all the clothes and stuff we got yesterday, we head off the train. Once getting off the train, I'm greeting by a Kono-chan hug!

"Ma-chan! I missed you!"

Silly Kono-chan. Its only been a day really. I mean we saw each other on Friday and now its Sunday, so we only didn't see each other on Saturday. Although now thinking, we was in the training room for a month technically. Koneko is also here and she jumps onto my shoulder and nuzzles my neck, such a cute kitty. Better than that Chamo-san.

"I missed you too. And I missed you Koneko."

Kono-chan then looks downwards at Mii-chan.

"Ma-chan, did you kidnap a little girl?"

I do a spit take and shake my head! She really thinks I would kidnap a little girl?

"No! I didn't kidnap a little girl! Mii-chan is my little Imouto."

She gains a confused look.

"Y-Your little Imouto? How is she your..."

"Onee-chan! Mii-chan is Nii-chan's littlest Imouto. Onee-chan, call Mii-chan, Mii-chan."

Mii-chan interrupted.

"O-Oh I see. Well its a pleasure to meet you Mii-chan."

Just then I notice that no one else came to greet us. Thanks guys.

"So where is everyone else Kono-chan?"

"Oh Negi-kun is trying to help Asuna with her homework. Misa-chan and Madoka-chan are shopping. I don't really know what everyone else is doing. And I don't really care, I just wanted to see my Ma-chan as soon as possible!"

I really do love Kono-chan. She is always so sweet and kind to me. Even when Chelia died, she tried to console me. At the time I pushed everyone away but she did keep trying and I could never fault her in that.

"I'm glad about that! Oh Kono-chan, I got you some gifts!"

She cheek kisses me! Kono-chan's sweet lips are actually touching my cheek! I feel so honoured.

"K-Kono-chan's lips..."

"Oh you like my lips do you Ma-chan?"

"I-I do."

I admit to her. I do like Kono-chan's lips...I just love Kono-chan. Its a good thing Eva-chan doesn't care if I date anyone else, as long as I am with her. I actually thought it might be the opposite because she was possessive. But now its like she doesn't care if I date or be with anyone as long as I'm with her.

"I see. Yes Ma-chan I see."

What does she see? When I was about to question it, Makie-san comes over and cheek kisses me also!

"See you later Makoto-kun!"

"Y-Yes see you later."

I wave off Makie-san, Kono-chan on the other hand doesn't look happy that Makie-san cheek kissed me.

"Goodbye Konoka-san, Makoto-san. Thanks for the trip."

"N-Not a problem Yue-san."

I again wave but this time its too Yue-san. I'm just happy she didn't mention magic.

"Master. I'm going to find the Dark Angel. Please excuse me, I will find you later."

Yukine-san then rushes off, sword in hand. And then Sakurako-san comes over and cheek kisses me also! Again Kono-chan doesn't look happy.

"Thanks for the clothes Makoto-kun! See you at the dorm room. See you later Konoka-chan."

"Wait Onee-chan! Mii-chan wants to see dorm room! Take Mii-chan to dorm room!"

A look of surprise graces my and Sakurako-sans faces. I didn't think Mii-chan would leave my side, but then again she might just be tired.

"Y-You want to come with me Mii-chan?"

"Yes Onee-chan! Mii-chan wants to see where she is living now."

I sigh a little.

"Is it alright Sakurako-san?"

She nods happily.

"That's ok! I was going back to the dorm room anyway, need to drop this stuff off."

Sakurako-san then runs off with her things and Mii-chan runs off after her. So that leaves just me and Kono-chan and of course Koneko. Alone with Kono-chan, hey I'm not complaining.

* * *

"Ma-chan, I know Sakurako-chan was with you but what was Makie-chan and Yue-chi doing with you?"

She does ask a valid question.

"Well they followed me. I had no idea they was coming until I got to my hotel room where they knocked on the door. It wasn't planned and its not like I could of sent them home at that time and on there own in the morning."

"Always the kind Ma-chan. Always helping people."

"That's you Kono-chan, not me. You are the one who helps people. You are the kind hearted one."

She nods to herself as she takes my arm and we start walking to who knows where, I'm just following Kono-chan here.

"You are right. I am the kind hearted one. And you are my boy...I mean you are my best friend."

"Yeah. I'm your best friend."

She smiles her cute smiles and I do the same to her. But suddenly her face drops. Hm? Is something wrong with Kono-chan?

"I heard about Honya-chan."

Ooh she heard about...ooh I see. Yes its true that Nodoka-chan and I kissed...

"Y-Yeah."

"So are you and Honya-chan...together then?"

I shake my head at her.

"I'm not with Nodoka-chan. She confessed to me but...I couldn't answer her confession."

"Oh? Why couldn't you answer it?"

Why all of a sudden is she talking about my and Nodoka-chan's kiss? True at the time, I felt horrible about rejecting her but I'm not going to deny that the kiss was good.

"Because I haven't known her that long."

Its true, I don't know her that well. I know she is a cute girl with a shy personality which I must admit that it is one of the things I look for in a girl. Obviously not with Eva-chan. But that's a whole different matter. The reason I love Eva-chan is...well I don't know why, I just do. She makes me laugh and I find our conversations entertaining, its because we are older than most. We can talk easily. Yes that's why I love her I guess, either that or I'm just insane.

I would like to think that I'm not insane. But after all these years, I'm not all there.

"Oh I see. And once you get to know her?"

"Then I don't know. So Kono-chan, what's really going on inside your cute head?"

She shrugs her shoulders at me.

"Nothing. There isn't anything going on inside my head."

"So no brain activity?"

She glares at me, but since its Kono-chan they are the cute glares.

"Don't be funny with me Ma-chan."

"Oh come on, you walked right into that one."

She continues to glare cutely at me. I chuckle at her. Poor Kono-chan looks angry at me.

"So going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

"I'm not going to tell you Ma-chan. It doesn't matter anyway."

I roll my eyes. Obviously it matters. If its Kono-chan then I don't want her upset.

"So I do have to guess. Is it about Asu-san?"

She gives me a curious look.

"Why would it be about Asuna?"

"Because she is an ape? She is crazy? She is a crazy ape?"

"You know it isn't nice calling Asuna an ape."

Kono-chan scolded me. I feel bad now.

"B-But she calls me Bakato."

"That's because sometimes you can be Bakato."

I mock cry! Kono-chan thinks I'm Bakato! I feel really bad now! Kono-chan!

"I'm not Bakato. I'm your Ma-chan. You are my Kono-chan, aren't you?"

"I am your Kono-chan. I will always be your Kono-chan Ma-chan. And you will always be my Ma-chan. Even if you are with..."

"With who?"

I question her with some concern. She isn't her usual cheerful self. Have I perhaps done something to upset her?

"With someone else. It doesn't matter if you are with someone else, I will still..."

She mumbled something at the end but I didn't hear it.

"Kono-chan...have I done something to upset you? If I have then I am sorry."

"How can you be sorry if you don't know what you are sorry for? Either way, you haven't done anything so don't worry about it Ma-chan."

I obviously have done something to her, just need to find out what. Although I have a hunch already.

"Its because I kissed Nodoka-chan, right? You are angry that I kissed her. But I don't understand the why in that. Its not like you actually have romantic feelings for me, is it?"

"...No. I don't control what you do Ma-chan. You can kiss whoever you want."

"I see. Come on then Kono-chan. Want a kiss?"

I smirk at her, her face actually turns red! Is Kono-chan blushing?

"W-Well Ma-chan that's so sudden and I...well I-I don't...I mean I don't know...are you teasing me again Ma-chan?"

"No. I was being serious. If you want a kiss then I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

"Sure. I know your tricks Ma-chan. You are going to make me do something embarrassing aren't you?"

I'm not that bad. I was being serious. If Kono-chan wants a kiss then I would kiss her because I secretly want to kiss her also.

"No I wasn't because the truth is that even I..."

"Even you...what?"

"Oh it doesn't matter. So Kono-chan where are we going?"

I try and change the subject. Hopefully it works.

"I don't know. Wherever you want. I just want to spend time with you."

"So you want to spend time with me huh. There is one place I want to go."

Tilting her head to the side, she looks confused.

"Where do you want to go then?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you. That one place I want to go to is wherever you are. I want to be by Kono-chan's side always."

"Me too. I want to be by Ma-chan's side always."

I pet her head a little. Kono-chan is way too cute for it to be legal. She is a cute Kono-chan with...nice looking lips that I...yes even I want to...kiss Kono-chan...

"That's great! Because I'm not letting you go! No one is good enough for Kono-chan. No one can marry Kono-chan as I will be judge jury and executioner!"

She sweatdrops at me.

"So if no one is good enough...does that mean you aren't good enough either?"

I nod strongly.

"Exactly. Like I said, no one is good enough for Kono-chan. I will stop anyone trying to get Kono-chan. Even I can't have Kono-chan as I'm not good enough, no one is good enough for you."

"That's not true Ma-chan. I think you more than qualify. You are good enough in my eyes."

...D-Did she just say those words?

"I-Is that so?"

"It is. You can keep me in money that's for sure!"

She makes me laugh. She is just as crazy as I am.

"Hahaha. So funny Kono-chan. Oh Kono-chan, can I ask something?"

She nods at me.

"Sure. What do you want to ask?"

"Negi-kun or Asu-san haven't been talking about anything...strange have they?"

"Define strange."

I take a little breath.

"I mean anything that wouldn't be normal. You know things like, I don't know? Hmmmm, things like magic maybe?"

"Ooh Ma-chan, can I confide in you?"

Confide in me? What does she need to confide in me?

"Oh?"

"Its nothing too much but Ma-chan...I think Negi-kun might not be a normal human."

That's an understatement. He isn't a normal kid either.

"Define, not human."

"I think he might be a Martian."

I do a spit take! She said that so seriously! She thinks he is a...hahaha! Oh my god, she thinks he is from Mars. Hahaha. That would make sense actually. Yeah that would explain his weird little habit of blowing girls skirts up and such. But when he does do that...even though he is a kid, he gives me a shot of the girls panties. I've seen Kono-chan's more than a few times thanks to him.

"A Martian huh. What makes you think that?"

I try and suppress a snicker.

"I don't know. He talks about weird things and then there is Chamo-kun who can talk. Either he is a Martian or he is in some way magical."

I do another spit take! She just guessed right!

"M-Magical huh."

"Yes! It would make sense. Think about it, Negi-kun teaching a class at 10 years old, not normal right? And that weird wind that appears whenever he sneezes, it makes perfect sense to me! Negi-kun is connected to magic in some way!"

So Kono-chan has figured it out huh.

"Kono-chan..."

"That's impossible though. Even if magic exists, what are the chances Negi-kun knows magic?"

Even though she doesn't know, she just guessed right.

"What if he did? What would you do?"

...Why did I just say that!? The words just came out.

"I don't know. But what's with the question Ma-chan?"

"Oh no reason. Just me having a little moment. Oh Kono-chan, I never gave you your gifts yet, did I?"

She shakes her head so we find a place to sit down. There is something I think she should have. I'm sure Chelia would want Kono-chan to have it. Once sitting down on a bench, I look for the gift in my pockets...hmmmm where did I put it...there it is!

"Kono-chan, I have something for you that means a lot to me. I have thought about it and I want you to have this."

I just hand her the gift...she looks shocked at me.

"Ma-chan this is Chel-chan's..."

"It is. But I know that she would want you to have it. Will you please take it? Its the same as mine. I wear my heart shaped necklace everyday."

"I will take it. If you really think I can have this then I will keep it and wear it always. Will you help me put it on?"

I nod and she holds her hair out of the way, I put the necklace on her.

"There we go."

She turns to me with a cute smile.

"This is very nice of you Ma-chan. I know what this means to you and to give it to me..."

"Silly. Of course I'm going to give it to you. Since I care about you very much then of course I'm going to give it to you. Haha, tomorrow, it will be a week since I came back into your life."

"It will be. And I'm happy about that Ma-chan. I'm happy you came back. I just wish that Se-chan would also come back."

Kono-chan upset, I don't like it.

"Se-chan will come back in time. Don't worry Kono-chan. I have every confidence that Se-chan will come back to us both."

Kono-chan then started to laugh to herself...what is she laughing about?

"Can I tell you something Ma-chan?"

"Of course. I will always listen to whatever you want to say."

"I remember Chel-chan saying once that Se-chan and I...should both marry you."

Se-chan said something similar the other day.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Chel-chan had a good imagination, I will give her that at least. But both Se-chan and I marrying you...that would be..."

"Yes that would be what?"

She shakes her head at me.

"Never mind Ma-chan. It doesn't matter right now, in the future it might but right now...it doesn't matter."

I can never understand Kono-chan. She speaks so even I don't understand.

"Oh Ma-chan, I want to kiss you."

...What did she just say!? She wants to kiss me!

"W-What did you say?"

"I didn't stutter Ma-chan. First Eva-chan, then Honya-chan. What about me? I have had feelings longer than those two. Ma-chan if I'm honest then I'm jealous. I know I shouldn't be because its your life and you should kiss and be with whoever you want but I want to be selfish right now."

Kono-chan...does this mean she...actually has...

"Kono-chan do you..."

I can't even finish that sentence.

She blushes a little.

"If I did, would that change anything?"

"Change...nothing will change. Not in a bad way at least."

My blush matches Kono-chan's. Should I say that I love her? I don't know, I don't want to ruin anything between us. Does Kono-chan even love me? Or did I misinterpreted what she said.

"Ma-chan...before going to Kyoto. I need you too know that...ever since back then...I have had...lots of feelings...for you...I love you Ma-chan!"

"Y-You love me?"

Three confessions in a week. First Nodoka-chan, then Eva-chan and now Kono-chan. 438 years of no one confessing to me but suddenly 3 people confess to me in the space of a week.

"I do. Hasn't it been obvious? Thinking back to those times and the last week. I've only wanted to be near you. If you wasn't here then I wouldn't be sleeping in the cheerleading trio's room. I'm not sleeping in there because of what you have done to the room either. I just wanted to be near you."

"Why would you love someone like me? You, an angel loving me..."

I want to say demon but I can't. If I said demon she would only question it.

"Because I do. Because you are Ma-chan. That's the only reason silly. Because you are who you are. I loved you before you got rich, I wouldn't care if you was really poor. I wouldn't care about anything like that. I just care about you. That's it Ma-chan, that's all I care about."

"Kono-chan I love you!"

Shock passes through her eyes.

"R-Really? You aren't just saying it because I did?"

"No. I am saying it because I love you. I have for a long time now. Kono-chan, I just love you."

"Ma-chan, I want a kiss now."

So she really wants to kiss me...

"Ok. If you are ok with me then let us kiss."

"Of course I'm ok with you!"

She then leans forward in my direction so I do the same. Leaning in, inch by inch. Kono-chan and I are actually about to kiss. I feel her grab my hands and she interlocks our fingers. Our lips are nearly touching now, just a few more inches...

* * *

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Before we could kiss, someone let out a scream!

"Who was that!?"

I question aloud. It sounded familiar though. Looking around, I see the source of the scream. Oh god, they are at it again.

"ASUNA-SAN! I'M SORRY!"

"DIE NEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Kono-chan and I sweatdrop. But they have crap timing. I was about to kiss Kono-chan! I'm going to kill these two! Ruining my and Kono-chan's kiss, but I just confessed to Kono-chan! Oh my, I never thought that I would confess like this. I imagined that I would confess someplace romantic.

"They always ruin everything!"

"Don't pout Kono-chan. Its too cute on you. But later, when we are alone...if you want to continue where we just left off then..."

"I will hold you to that Ma-chan."

She winks at me which makes my face turn a little red.

"O-Ok Kono-chan."

Just then Negi-kun rushes over to us after spotting us and hides behind us. Asu-san comes stomping over, harisen in hand. I just hope Kono-chan just thinks that it is a normal harisen.

"**Negi. I'm going to kill you.**"

She sounds more like a demon than I do when I'm in my demon form! She is creepy! No wonder Negi-kun is shaking from behind me, she is a creepy psycho.

"A-Asuna-san...I-I am sorry!"

"**No more apologies. Time to die.**"

Oh my god, she has lost it. I would like to fire a spell at her. I can sense things more clearly now as I've got access to my demon senses which helps me sense what others wouldn't be able to like magic and such. I think she has that ability. I had a suspicion before getting my powers back and I'm pretty sure she has Magic Cancel. But the funny thing is, I feel like I've sensed this before, even though I've never been near anyone that has this ability...right? I don't believe that I have ever been near anyone with this ability before...but still...

"Asu-san, what has he done now?"

I question her, she has tears forming at the base of her eyes.

"H-He blew off m-my clothes w-when we was o-outside a-and everyone saw my panties! I got laughed at because of him!"

"I have apologized for that! I sneezed! It wasn't my fault!"

"I hate you Negi! Everything you do, always comes back on me somehow! You sneeze and I lose my clothes! You call me an ape when Takahata-sensei is around! Why are you doing these things to me!? Why me!? I'm just an innocent girl and you pick on me constantly!"

She is right though. Usually Asu-san is a victim because of Negi-kun's accidents. But it is funny, these two sure do make me laugh.

"I don't mean too! Please accept my apology Asuna-san!"

"No! I wont accept your apology because you will never change! I'm sure you like picking on me. I'm just an innocent and pretty girl and you are a monster child. This is why I don't like children!"

She certainly is a nutcase.

"Oh Asuna. Lighten up. Negi-kun is only a child, you can't be angry at a child, can you?"

"I can Konoka! It isn't you that has to deal with that thing. He haunts me always."

I shake my head a little. She must want a day where she doesn't have to look after Negi-kun. I know he could look after himself but Asu-san cares too much. Even if she denies that fact, she does care.

"Say Asuna. I thought you was doing homework with Negi-kun."

"We was but I got bored and wanted to have a walk around but what a shock, Negi had to embarrass me."

Poor Negi-kun is crying anime tears.

"Asu-san, I will look after Negi-kun. Go and do whatever you want. I will keep the kid safe."

She turns to me with a hopeful expression, so it was that after all.

"Really Bakato? You will look after Negi?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I will keep him out of trouble."

"Oh thank you! I can do what I want without worrying about Negi! Thanks Bakato! I owe you!"

She then rushes off, leaving us three alone.

"W-Well that was strange."

"It certainly was Kono-chan. So Kono-chan, Negi-kun. What would you both like to do?"

Turning to them, they shrug their shoulders.

"Well you two are downers. Come on, there must be something you want to do."

"Hey Ma-chan. I'm not a downer. But well it is nearly lunch time so I guess we could go for something to eat."

"Yes! Lets get something to eat."

With that decided, we head too a little cafe not far from us. While walking, they both told me what they did yesterday. They also told me that its Asu-sans birthday soon so I've decided to get her a little present. Everyone should be happy on their birthday after all. I also found out that classes for next week aren't on so we can prepare for the trip. Koneko however just sits on the top of my head normally while purring.

I really will need to talk to Se-chan now. Since the trip is so close, and I'm not at full power...I could maybe form a Pactio with Se-chan. It would give her a boost in power, whatever that maybe. But yes it would still be an asset for Se-chan to have a Pactio with me.

Aah but that would be me and Se-chan kissing. I know that a Pactio kiss isn't really like a real kiss, unless you want it to be. You don't have to kiss the person longer than necessary but you can if you want.

Hehe kissing Se-chan. That would be funny. I remember giving her a cheek kiss once and she fainted with a huge blush. At least when I did that to Kono-chan, she just blushed. She didn't faint like Se-chan did.

But do I really want to make a Pactio? Thinking about it and actually doing it. I know its just a kiss but unlike Negi-kun, I want to make Pactio's with people I love. Of course if the situation demanded it then I would push those reasons to the side and do it, but yeah I only want to make Pactio's with loved ones.

Although Se-chan is a loved one I guess. Whether that be romantic love or family love, I can't be sure. Se-chan is a nice girl, I know that much. And she is attractive...I know she is quite cute...and its not like I've only known her for a week...I have known her for years now...

* * *

"Earth to Ma-chan! Earth is calling Ma-chan!"

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Kono-chan.

"Sorry Kono-chan. I was out of it for a second then. What was you saying?"

"Nothing really. Its just we have arrived."

True to her word, we have arrived. We find a place to sit down and order the food, then we start waiting.

"Oh I'm going to use the little girls room. Please excuse me."

Kono-chan then gets up and leaves, just leaving me and Negi-kun alone. I think this is the first time me and the kid have been alone.

"Onii-chan, you aren't evil are you?"

I give the kid a strange look.

"What makes you think I'm evil exactly?"

"I don't think you are evil. Chamo-kun does. He said that since you made a Pactio with Evangeline-san, you must be evil. While I don't believe you are, Chamo-kun seems to think that you are."

I chuckle to myself. The rat thinks I'm evil. Hahaha.

"I'm not evil. If I was, wouldn't I have done something evil by now? Like maybe try and kill you or something? I've had my powers back for three days now, if I wanted to do anything evil then wouldn't I just do it?"

"You have a point. But Chamo-kun believes that you are."

"Well don't listen to the rat. I might be a little naughty, but I'm not evil."

Well I'm not evil anymore. I used to be, but not now.

"Maybe I shouldn't listen to Chamo-kun. You haven't done anything evil. I think you are a nice person."

"I think you're a nice kid too. Although...Negi-kun...going to Kyoto is going to be dangerous."

"I know Onii-chan. Its the Kansai Magic Association. We was asked to deliver a letter to the leader as a sign of peace."

Oh I didn't even think about the Kansai Magic Association.

"Exactly. Yes the Kansai Magic Association. I hope you are prepared Negi-kun. Although I wouldn't worry to much. Since you have Asu-san by your side."

"Asuna-san? Is she really someone I can depend on...?"

Kids nowadays.

"Is it because of what she said before? She didn't mean it you know? She doesn't hate you Negi-kun. She just gets worked up easily. So I wouldn't worry about what she says when she is angry, just when she is genuinely upset. Then I would start worrying."

I chuckle a little and so does the kid. After about a minute, Negi-kun opens his mouth to talk.

"But Onii-chan, aren't you coming also?"

"I am, but I have things to do in Kyoto also."

"What things?"

Such a curious mind. If I didn't know better then I would have sworn that I'm talking to Chelia then. But of course Chelia is gone and Negi-kun is a boy.

"Just have to pay my respects to someone. Plus I will be looking after Kono-chan while in Kyoto, wont I Kono-chan?"

Knowing she was listening since Negi-kun had mentioned about me coming, she comes from her hiding place and flashes me a cute smile. I know she didn't hear anything about magic so that's fine.

"Hehehe, Ma-chan you are so good at that. How do you do that?"

"Because my dear Kono-chan, I know you. Plus it helps that I saw you going behind the bush over there. So Kono-chan, why was you hiding?"

She shrugs her shoulders at me.

"I was curious as to what you talk about when I wasn't around."

I poke her nose.

"Nosey keep your nose out~"

"Hehehe, Ma-chan you weirdo."

"But I'm your weirdo!"

Suddenly Negi-kun clears his throat, getting our attention.

"Ummm, Onii-chan...Konoka-san...are you dating?"

Doing spit takes, Kono-chan and I look at one another with huge blushes.

"W-Well Negi-kun t-that is to say...ummmm...well..."

I don't even know how to answer that. Even though I'm with Eva-chan and I don't want to be a cheat, but would it be cheating since technically Eva-chan did give me permission to date anyone else on the understanding that I also love her which I do. I do love Eva-chan and Kono-chan.

"Ma-chan and I haven't talked about it yet Negi-kun. So right now, no we are not dating."

That was Kono-chan's answer huh. So we are going to talk about it? I wonder how that conversation is going to go?

"I-I see. But Konoka-san, Onii-chan. Can't you both wait until we go to Kyoto? I personally want to go and have fun in Kyoto!"

Kono-chan smiles and nods. I on the other hand can only smile weakly. I don't really want to go. Seeing and facing Chelia again, I don't know if I can. I'm frightened to see her grave. I know that it is superficial. The grave itself is just her grave marker, Chelia isn't actually there as her body was...but still going to it will be hard...I never even said goodbye to her.

Maybe I'm a coward. I couldn't even face her grave. I haven't been to Kyoto since. Maybe I was avoiding it because I can't face reality. So many maybes and I can't pick a good reason why I haven't been to her grave.

I'm just being selfish. I'm being selfish to her memory. Not seeing her grave is my own fault. I bet she is looking down at me with disappointment.

"Yes going to Kyoto again will be fun, wont it Ma-chan?"

I nod a little.

"Y-Yeah fun."

So like that, those two get into a conversation about Kyoto. I just stay out of it. I don't really want to talk about Kyoto. Sometime later the food finally does come. After saying thank you for the food we start eating.

"So Konoka-san, Onii-chan. What are you going to be doing with your week off?"

"Don't know!"

Such a happy don't know. I don't think I've ever heard a reply like that.

"Maybe get to know some of the class better. Like maybe hang out with Nodoka-chan and Haruna-san and Yue-san. Then maybe Makie-san and some of the others like Sakurako-san and Misa-san and Madoka-san and I could get Chisame-san to teach me how to work a laptop properly. I could annoy Asu-san and Eva-chan which is always fun. So many things and not enough time to do it in. I could even teach you something's like manners."

I send him a little look, and if the big smile on his face is any indication then he caught onto what I was talking about.

"T-Teaching me mag...manners!? Please do!"

Kono-chan looks confused by our conversation.

"Ma-chan, you are going to teach Negi-kun manners?"

"Don't you think he needs them? A child needs to be properly guided in the ways of the world. Even though Negi-kun is the smartest child I know, he still needs guidance. Don't you think so too Kono-chan?"

"I guess you are right. Maybe you could help him with his habit of not bathing."

Negi-kun starts shuffling in his seat. He really doesn't like baths, I personally love them. They are calming and relaxing.

"I will help with that. Everyone needs to take regular baths, hear that Negi-kun? If need be, I will drag you to the baths and make you take a bath."

He pales a little. I know how to deal with naughty children who don't take baths. Chelia for a few years was the same but I learned the trick of reverse psychology. Also it helps saying that I would love her more if she took baths for me. I suppose that wouldn't work with Negi-kun, the love you more part. The reverse psychology might work but I think the more direct approach will work best.

"So brotherly Ma-chan. I'm sure you can do it since its you who has plenty of...oh I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Negi-kun already knows about Chelia. I told him the other day."

"R-Really? You told Negi-kun about Chel-chan?"

I nod to her with a half smile.

"Yes I told him about her. He is Negi-sensei after all. If you can't talk to your sensei then who can you talk to?"

Negi-kun looks happy I said that. Even though I find it strange being taught by someone who is 428 years younger than I am, I still respect him for what he is doing. It must be hard teaching at that age and trying to get respect off his students and not things like saying he is cute and things like that. Proper respect is hard to come by at 10 years old.

"Thank you Onii-chan! It is true! Anyone can talk to me and I will listen like a sensei should."

I ruffle the kids hair a little.

"That's good Negi-kun. Such a good kid, aren't you?"

"I-I would like to think so."

Silly kid. Its obvious that he is a good kid. Maybe naive about something's but he is a good kid.

"You are one Negi-kun. Now lets finish this food and go someplace fun!"

"Ok Onii-chan!"

"Yes Ma-chan!"

So we three continue eating this food, I gave Koneko some food also. Oh that's right, I need to thank Kono-chan for looking after her for me. Yeah it was supposed to be Sakurako-san who was going to look after her but it turned out to be Kono-chan looking after her while Sakurako-san came with me and...oh yeah learning about magic.

But I don't regret my decision on teaching them some magic. Makie-san, Yue-san and Sakurako-san are all good people. I know they wont abuse magic like some people do.

It is weird though, I revealed magic to these girls. They are actually good at using magic. Everyone of them are good and they used magic quite nicely. But I still feel bad that Negi-kun has only revealed magic to Asu-san and I have revealed magic to Sakurako-san, Makie-san and Yue-san.

Three for his ape...I mean three for his one. But at least I told them all about magic and such. I gave them proper lessons on magic and Pactio's and other things to do with that. I never however revealed anything about my demonic heritage or the fact that Eva-chan is a vampire either or our real ages or even the fact that we both are immortal.

Once finishing the food, I pay for it then we three start walking around, just talking to one another.

* * *

...Its been several hours since then. Negi-kun, Kono-chan and I have been having fun together. Even though I'm carrying these bags, I don't care because it has been fun today. We didn't even do anything to fun either, it was just hanging around the campus. We even went to the World Tree, just too see it.

I can sense magical power coming from it, I think Negi-kun can also sense it if the look he gave the tree was any indication. Yes the World Tree is magical alright. I have heard of something similar once, could it be this tree is...possibly.

"Negi-sensei!"

We all stop in our tracks. That sounded like...hahaha. Negi-kun has his shotacon following him. Hey if its true love then I'm fine with that. As long as it is true love though, not lust.

"H-Hello Iincho-san."

The kid sounds scared, I would be too if she hit on me like she does. Although I bet I could if I use those items.

"What are you doing Negi-sensei with Konoka-san and Nakashima-san?"

The kid starts fidgeting while Kono-chan and I suppress a laugh. Aah this is too funny. Watching the interactions between Shota-Queen and Negi-kun, I just can't believe how funny it is.

She has a really creepy look in her eyes when looking at Negi-kun. Responding to that, Negi-kun looks freaked out.

"W-Well Onii-chan and Konoka-san and I are just...having fun together."

She gains a huge blush. I bet she is thinking something perverted. Having the fun in her mind must be disturbing and freaky. Watch out Negi-kun, she will take you to her love dungeon and leave you there while she gets her bad toys to use on you.

"H-Having fun...Negi-sensei do you want to have fun with me?"

That's disgusting. Saying that to a 10 year old.

"That's a great idea Iincho! Could you and Negi-kun maybe have fun while I talk with Ma-chan?"

Kono-chan wants to talk huh...responding to that, Iincho gains an even bigger blush than her previous one.

"Y-Yes Konoka-san. Come along Negi-sensei, we can have fun together."

Before he could say anything, the Shota-Queen took one of his hands and went off to...play with one another. Kono-chan then wordlessly leads me over to a bench. She sits me down and takes to the seat next to me.

"S-So Kono-chan you w-wanted to talk?"

"Y-Yes to talk. Ma-chan...before confessing to you wasn't really how I wanted to do it. I wanted to tell you but I imagined it would be someplace like, romantic."

I nod a little.

"Y-Yeah me too. But I am still glad you confessed. Its always nice hearing that. Especially off you Kono-chan. I never thought that I would hear that from you. But at the same time, I have been desperately wanting to hear those words from you. I honestly do love you Kono-chan."

She gains teary eyes but has a huge smile on her face.

"I love you too! I have ever since we was children."

Saying that to me, she hugs me as I hug her. But saying when we was children. I wasn't a child then, I feel bad about lying to her. I just want to tell her that I'm a demon, well half demon but I'm considered more evil than Eva-chan by race. Vampires are bad but being a demon from hell is considered worst of the worst. If I showed Kono-chan my true form then would she hate me?

Thinking that, I do wonder if she would be scared of my demon form. It is quite disgusting. I wouldn't want to scare Kono-chan and I never want to be the source of any pain to her.

"By the way Ma-chan, you still owe me something from before."

Owe her something?

"What do you mean?"

"You are so silly Ma-chan, you know what you owe me. Something I only want to do with you. So are you going to do it or not?"

"Do you mean a kiss?"

I question her with confusion, that's the only thing that comes to mind.

"That's right Ma-chan. So are you going to do it or not?"

"I-I will if y-you want me t-to. I-I need to prepare myself. Since its you, I need to prepare for it. Also it will be your first kiss, wont it?"

She nods with excitement.

"That's right Ma-chan! As I've said before, I only want to kiss you. So Ma-chan, will you?"

Silly question, of course I want to kiss Kono-chan, I have for ages now. Preferably I would have wanted Kono-chan to be my first kiss but now I don't think that matters as I'm going to be her first kiss.

"I will Kono-chan. If you honestly want me to be your first kiss then..."

"I do Ma-chan. So come on Ma-chan. Give me the perfect first kiss!"

She giggles at me, I do the same.

"I will try my best!"

Suddenly she grasps my hand, interlocking our fingers. She moves her cute head closer to mine, so responding to that I also move my head closer to hers. Moving slowly to one another, there isn't a need to rush this. It will be a perfect kiss, not just for Kono-chan but also for myself.

Inch by inch, our lips are nearly connected. I hope no one stops us this time. The first time Eva-chan stopped us then it was Asu-san and Negi-kun and now I pray to whoever wants to listen to a demon that nothing stops this. So close to her now that I can smell her perfect scent.

In a sudden instant, our lips connect! Kono-chan and I are sharing a kiss right now! Damn her lips feel so soft and warm. This really is the perfect kiss. Kono-chan and I are actually kissing! I can't believe it. This is like a dream come true for me. I just hope Kono-chan is liking this just as much as I am.

We stay in our kissing position for quite a few minutes. In that time, she has moved from sitting on the bench and is now sitting on my lap! Our hands have tightened as we continue our kiss.

Reluctantly we both break apart for air. Sporting huge blushes we both smile at one another.

"M...Ma-chan that was...amazing! Damn that was great Ma-chan! Did you like it?"

"I-I didn't like it..." she looks upset, "I absolutely loved it!"

"I'm so glad! Ma-chan, that was perfect. That was really perfect. Now Ma-chan, I...I want to...know if you...want to..."

If I want to something? Wonder what she is talking about?

"If I want to what?"

"You know. That since I like you and you like me...then I thought that we could maybe..."

"O-Oh you mean be a-a-a c-couple?

She nods shyly, very shyly at that.

"S-So...can we?"

Its technically not cheating on Eva-chan. I would never cheat but she did say she wasn't bothered so I will follow my heart and answer...

"Kono-chan please will you go out with me?"

She gains teary eyes and nods very strongly!

"Y-Yes! I've always wanted to be with you, no one else Ma-chan!"

She presses her very sweet lips onto mine again! Aah that warm feelings back. Kissing Kono-chan is the greatest of pleasures. Soon we break apart again and she opts to placing her head on my shoulder and snuggles in. I wrap an arm around her.

"Being with Ma-chan like this is good."

"It is good. I wish we could stay like this forever, no going to Kyoto...never mind."

She looks up at me from her position on my shoulder.

"Ma-chan don't worry about Kyoto. I know that it is something painful but I'm going to be there. So whatever happens in Kyoto, it doesn't matter because we are together now, just like Chel-chan wanted. All we have to do is get Se-chan involved with you."

Did she just say that?

"W-Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh Ma-chan you know what I mean. Se-chan and Ma-chan together as well as me and Ma-chan together. Just like Chel-chan wanted. Remember she said that Se-chan and you should be with one another as well as me and you. I personally think its a good idea. I remember what Se-chan told me once, in confidence, sort of."

Se-chan told her something in confidence?

"W...What did she tell you?"

"Don't hold me to this now as it has been a long time but back then...she had a huge crush on you! She let it slip one day as Chel-chan and I was bugging her about it. Poor Se-chan got so embarrassed that she fainted."

Se-chan had a crush on me did she? I wonder why. I never thought I would be her type, as she is serious and I'm not. But I can be serious as she can also not be serious. I guess we would be a good match, she keeps me inline and I break her out of that serious shell of hers.

"I-I see. So Se-chan and Kono-chan both had crushes on me."

"Yeah. So if you did want to be with Se-chan then I wouldn't mind so she is...was my best friend."

"No Kono-chan, she is your best friend. I have a feeling that you and Se-chan will soon be best friends again."

Even if I have to force Se-chan to be. Se-chan and Kono-chan are best friends and I will help them be like that again.

"I hope so. I miss Se-chan you know? She is my best friend and I-I don't know why she is ignoring me."

A tear slips out of her eye. That's it, I'm going to get Se-chan to be friends with Kono-chan. Its my mission now! I wipe the tear away and kiss her forehead.

"Don't cry Kono-chan. Se-chan is being a weirdo. She has always been a weirdo, and now Kono-chan I'm going to make sure that Se-chan is going to be our weirdo again."

She giggles again and nods strongly.

"Y-Yes. I'm hoping so."

I think I might go and tell Se-chan directly about all this. Besides I have to ask her about something's anyway. Yes Se-chan and I need to have another talk. But I like talking to Se-chan as she is Se-chan, my little crow.

Although I liked it when Se-chan didn't dye her hair and didn't have coloured contacts. I thought her red eyes and white hair suited her really well. Just because she is albino, doesn't mean she has to cover that fact up. Yes a red eyed, white haired Se-chan is a good one.

"Since it is getting quite late, shouldn't we be getting back now? We could cuddle up in bed, hehe."

"Ok! Cuddling with my boyfriend Ma-chan! Yes I want to do that...but what about Negi-kun? Shouldn't we find him and get him away from Shota-Queen...I mean Iincho?"

Even Kono-chan calls Iincho that huh.

"Oh I'm sure he will be fine. Anyway, I know that something funny is about to happen."

She gains a confused face and asks me what this funny thing is, however I alluded to Eva-chan and Yukine-san. We then got up and went back to the dorm room, hand in hand. Kono-chan is with me now! Getting back to the dorm room sometime later, I can finally put this stuff down.

* * *

Going inside, I see the cheerleading trio and Asu-san with Negi-kun who looks upset, must be the shotacon. Eva-chan is also here with Cha-san and Mii-chan who rushes to me and hugs me tight. I hope Yukine-san comes soon.

"Hey everyone! I got gifts for everyone!"

The cheerleading trio rush me and hug me, even though Sakurako-san was with me, I also got her something in addiction to what she picked out herself, they start going through there stuff and each give me a cheek kiss. Even Asu-san gave me a hug before going into her bag...but then looks pissed off.

"This is not even funny."

What she is holding up is a T-shirt with a picture of an ape with orange fur.

"I thought it was funny but there are more stuff in that bag. Also Cha-san I got this book on that program about robots you was watching the other day, I hope you like it."

She comes over and looks really happy. I thought she might like it as she was watching it.

"And Negi-kun, I got this book for you. I'm sure you will like it."

Going over to him, I whisper its a book on magic I wrote myself, he then hugs me tight. I feel a little awkward but not overly so. I then go over to the bed with Kono-chan and Mii-chan, Kono-chan cuddles me as I hand Eva-chan a bag.

"Here you go Eva-chan. I got you these."

"Aah so you got me something? I guess I should say thank you."

Wait until you see it Eva-chan, hehe. She opens the bag and takes out a T-shirt...she doesn't look happy.

"I hate you so much."

"Hahaha, the Dark Angel wearing a T-shirt that says she is The Ultimate-Loli! When did you get that Makoto-kun?"

"When we was shopping yesterday. It took me awhile but I found it, I knew someone out there loved me for making this for Eva-chan."

I replied to Sakurako-san with a little laugh.

"But Eva-chan, I did get you other things I will give you later."

I whisper to her, she nods a little. Just then a knock on the door brought us out of the conversation. Misa-san got the door...

"Is Master here?"

I hear Yukine-san say, just as Misa-san was about to say something, I told Yukine-san to come in.

"Master I regret to say that I couldn't find..." she looks over at us but then notices Eva-chan, "Its the Dark Angel. Prepare yourself Dark Angel."

"Oh shit! Its you! Yukine Hanakai!"

So Eva-chan does know Yukine-san?

"That's right Dark Angel. Prepare to die. You have eaten so many of my dreams and raped so many of my nightmares. Your tyranny will end now."

"Oh shit! Leave me alone!"

Throwing a cushion at Yukine-san, she cuts it effortlessly. Hey that was my pillow.

Yukine-san charged at Eva-chan who jumped off the bed and started to run around the room with Yukine-san hot on her trail.

"Stab her in the face Yukine-san!"

"Onee-chan get the Dark Angel who has hurt you so!"

That came from Sakurako-san and Mii-chan. Everyone else just laughs at what is happening.

"You are right Ma-chan, this is funny."

"I told you so Kono-chan."

While laughing I reply to her. Pretty soon Eva-chan starts getting tired and is almost cut a few times.

"Oh please stop! Yukine Hanakai, please stop this at once!"

"No Dark Angel. You have to stop hurting me."

Eva-chan releases real tears. Is she really scared of Yukine-san? It seems that way to me. But yet as I'm watching this, I keep thinking about Kono-chan and I together now. It is good. Although she said that I could be with Se-chan also? So she doesn't care if I choose to be with Se-chan also? That's if Se-chan even has feelings for me.

"Yukine-san. For now, I think you have scared her enough."

"Of course Master. Would you like some tea?"

Sudden change in personality.

"That would be nice."

Yukine-san then puts her blade away and goes to make tea, Eva-chan comes over and clings to me for dear life!

"Oh god! I thought I was going to die! You never told me you was associated with her."

"I didn't know of your connection with Yukine-san. I knew she disliked you but I didn't know you knew her so I never brought it up."

"Please tell me that she isn't going to run her sword through my body when I'm asleep."

I shrug my shoulders. I have no idea if she is or not.

Soon after that, Yukine-san brings the tea and threatens Eva-chan a number of times. It was decided that Yukine-san was to sleep on my bed for the night, Eva-chan left for her own safety with Cha-san so its only Kono-chan and Mii-chan with the cheerleading girls and Yukine-san and of course Asu-san who fell asleep awhile ago and also Negi-kun did the same.

Actually looking around, everyone is asleep now, save for myself and Kono-chan who is cuddling up to me tightly.

"Good night Ma-chan. I love you."

I will never tire of hearing that.

"Good night Kono-chan. I love you, always."

"I know you will like I always will."

We press our lips together before getting into a sleeping position, Kono-chan has her head on my chest. This next week is going to be fun before going back to Kyoto...to face what I wanted to forget.

* * *

**Well another chapter done! Yes he is with Konoka now, as well as Evangeline. But that doesn't mean the other girls are going to be giving up! Next chapter is a Setsuna chapter. Harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka, Nodoka.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A promise to protect**

**Setsuna P.O.V**

"GET UP NOW! GET UP GET UP GET UP!"

Oh what the hell is that!? Someone is banging on my door and I want to sleep. Whoever it is, better have a damn good reason as to why they are waking me up at this time. If they don't I'm going to kill them.

Opening my sleepy eyes, I throw the covers off and get out of bed, sword in hand. I swear if this is someone playing a joke on me then I am going to kill them. Making over to the door, I open it slowly...

"Se-chan! Good morning!"

Makoto-sa...Ma-chan. What is he doing here? Does he not realize what time it is? I just wanted to sleep. I'm going to kill him if he doesn't have a damn good reason.

"What do you want!?"

I groggily but angrily ask, he chuckles at me. Why is he doing that? He sure knows how to annoy me sometimes.

"Sorry Se-chan. I wanted to see you, is that so wrong?"

"It is when it is 3 in the morning!"

Tilting his head to the side, he looks confused.

"It isn't 3 in the morning. It is 8.30 you lazy Se-chan."

My eye twitches, he just called me lazy...wait he said 8.30? I thought it was way earlier than that. I look to the clock on my wall...it is 8.30. Why would I think its 3 o'clock? Well regardless, what is he doing here? Not that I mind much but it is a little surprising, I thought he would be with Ojou-sama. Aah Ojou-sama and Ma-chan...they look so happy when they are together. Maybe it would be a good thing if I stay out of the picture. As much as I want to go back to them, I don't feel like its my place to be with them.

Ma-chan and Ojou-sama are happy together and I don't want to get in the way of that.

"I'm not lazy. I was up late last night."

"Oh? What was you doing Se-chan? And can I come in or are you going to make me stand outside while you stand around in your panties?"

...Stand around in my panties? Looking down...aah! I'm in my panties! Oh crap! I'm nearly naked infront of Ma-chan! I just now realize that he is looking at me with a huge blush. Sighing at my misfortune, I turn to him with a blush.

"W-W-Wait outside while I-I-I get dressed."

"O-Ok Se-chan."

Closing the door, I slump to the floor once putting my sword down. Ma-chan saw me like that! Ooh crap, I didn't think when I went to the door...wait I'm not wearing a bra...he saw my boobs! That's why he was blushing so much! Shit! He saw me topless! He actually saw me like this! W-Well I guess I don't mind so much. If it was someone I don't know then I would mind quite a lot but if its Ma-chan who I do know then it is fine I guess, at least it is someone I like...no, I can't think that. Ma-chan and Ojou-sama are most likely going to be together in the end. I'm happy for Ojou-sama, I really am happy for her but...but it doesn't matter what I want.

I go over to the closet and put on some clothes. Nothing too much, just a knee high skirt and a normal top. That takes about 2 minutes to put on as I had to find a bra also.

I open the door again, he is still blushing. I just pray to god he doesn't bring it up.

"S-So Se-chan, you l-l-look great. C-Can I come in?"

I nod a little and stand aside, he said I look great. He walks in...with his cat on his blue haired head. Once he is inside, I close the door. But this is strange, why is he here? He also has a bag with him, what's inside? I don't understand why he is here now. Right now he is just stood there like an idiot.

"You can sit down on my bed if you want."

"Oh thank you Se-chan."

Going over to sit down on the bed he smiles at me.

"Oh Makoto-sa...I mean Ma-chan. Would you like a drink or something?"

"If you have any sake then that would be great."

I do a spit take! He wants alcohol at this time in the morning!? What makes him think I would have any, anyway? I don't drink and its illegal for me too drink anyway! And its illegal for...no it isn't for him. Technically it isn't but if people saw him drinking alcohol then it would be questioned as he is technically in a body of a 15 year old.

"I don't have any sake! How about tea instead?"

"Yes that would be good Se-chan. Why don't I make it while you sit down."

He offered to make the tea? He is the unexpected guest but a guest nonetheless, I should be the one doing it.

"You are the guest. You stay seated while I get the tea."

"Oh, if you are sure."

So he stays seated while I go over to my kitchen and make some tea.

"Se-chan, you aren't busy today, are you?"

Mako...Ma-chan asks me this as I'm still preparing the tea.

"I haven't got anything particular to do, why do you ask?"

"Because I thought we could spend a Ma-chan/Se-chan day together!"

A-A Ma-chan/Se-chan day together!? He wants to spend the whole day with me!? I-I never expected this but what about...

"Why aren't you with Ojou-sama?"

I ask as the tea finishes so I bring it over to him and hand it him as I sit on the bed next to him and sip a bit of my own tea.

"Thank you for the tea. But the reason I'm not with Kono-chan is because she is dealing with the ape...I mean she is hanging out with Asu-san and Negi-kun and Mii-chan. I would have gone but I wanted to spend time with you Se-chan."

So he wants to spend time with me...but to call Kagurazaka-san an ape...I sweatdrop. But who is Mii-san?

"Who's this Mii...san?"

"She is someone I care about very much. She is someone similar to me."

Similar to him, a demon? Half demon that is? I guess I could ask, however will he give me a straight answer?

"So when you say like you..."

"She is immortal like me."

Nodding at that answer, I ask another question.

"Do you always call Kagurazaka-san an ape?"

"Not always, just when she acts like an ape. It just came out then however. So Se-chan, want to spend time with me? If not then I will go away but I do want to ask you something."

He sounds so dramatic. I sigh a little, of course I want to spend time with him. He is a friend to me...yes he is a friend to me.

"I do want to spend time with you Ma-chan. But you want to ask me something?"

Taking a sip of tea, he nods. Wonder what he wants to ask me.

"Yes, something I want to ask you. But first, can I open the window wide?"

Open the window wide? Why would he want to do that?

"Can I ask why?"

"So I can let Kaede-san in."

Kaede-san? What does that mean? Is she outside or something? I look outside...I don't see her...oh wait, there she is. His sensing skills are good. I didn't notice her until looking. But that begs the question, why was she outside my room exactly? Was she spying on me? Or on Ma-chan? Or on both of us? Regardless I nod a little to him.

"Ok then. I will open the window."

I go over to the window and open it, then I sit back down next to him. Then within a second, Kaede-san does indeed jump through my window and knees to Ma-chan, hmmmm...what is she doing here?

* * *

"Hello Kaede-san, how are you today? And you can sit down you know?"

"I'm fine Makoto-sama de gozaru and thank you. I see that your powers have returned de gozaru."

His powers have returned? Is that what I felt on Friday? I will ask.

"Ma-chan, when did your powers return?"

"Friday. That's when Eva-chan and I made a Pactio."

So he actually made a Pactio with...Evangeline-san then. So that means he...kissed her again, of his own free will.

"So you have come to power again after all. It seems my true duties starts now."

True duties? What does Kaede-san mean?

"It seems so. However, that's what I want to talk about actually."

He wants to talk about her duties? Then why is he here?

"Se-chan, Kyoto is...going to be dangerous. Not only for Kono-chan but for us as well."

I of course realize this but what can we do besides protect her?

"I know that Ma-chan. So what are you thinking? Keeping her here by force?"

"Of course not. That wouldn't be fair to her as Kyoto is her home and I'm sure she would want to see Eishun-san again. I was thinking, you and I could kiss."

I do a spit take! What's ki-kissing going to do? T-That was...why did he suggest kissing!? I'm not even prepared for that...and even if I want to...Ojou-sama is someone who loves Ma-chan...I couldn't do that to Ojou-sama...even I think that is bad...what is he thinking!?

"W-What would kissing do!?"

I desperately ask! He wants to kiss? Doesn't make sense to me, but this is Ma-chan we are talking about. He says all kinds of weird stuff.

"For one, it would feel good, right? But in all seriousness, I didn't mean a normal kiss. I meant making a Pactio."

A Pactio!? Is he being serious here!? He w-wants us to make one? But that would involve us kissing...

"Or alternatively, we could tell Kono-chan about magic and warn her about it. But as I'm sure you are also thinking, it isn't really an option, is it? I've been thinking about it but, Se-chan what do you think?"

Revealing magic to Ojou-sama? He should know what I'm going to say.

"I would have to say, not unless it is absolutely necessary. Revealing her heritage to Ojou-sama, I don't really like that idea."

"I was thinking the same thing. Yes she shouldn't be involved with magic unless absolutely necessary. Although saying that, Se-chan what should we do? I've been thinking that, since I have my powers back now...those demon hunters that killed Chelia...will be after me also. Mahora is safe as they wouldn't dare attacking here, however in Kyoto its a different matter. I don't care about my own life, but Kono-chan's life I care tremendously about. If they know of my connection with Kono-chan then...they could be after her."

Yes I have been thinking about this.

"But what are you going to do? Leave Ojou-sama to me? While I'm confident that I could protect Ojou-sama against most threats but even if you decide not to go, they could kidnap Ojou-sama and use her as hostage to lure you out. I'm not confident that I could protect Ojou-sama against those kinds of foes, I remember what they did, how strong they was."

I really do remember. Those demon hunters are worse than monsters themselves. Also Chel-chan...I miss her. And those demon hunters took her away from all of us, from me and Ojou-sama and her brother, Ma-chan. Even with his happy disposition, I feel that he isn't happy at all.

I think its the opposite actually. He puts on a happy face around everyone but what about when he is alone? I am willing to bet that he isn't happy one bit...no that isn't completely true. I have seen his interactions with Ojou-sama over the past week, he seemed happy when interacting with Ojou-sama.

"No, either way I'm going to have to go. Even if I...don't come back. Those people must know about me by now, I'm shocked they didn't attack in Tokyo. But I'm almost certain that they will be in Kyoto, and I'm sure that's where I'm going to die."

...Did he just say die!? No! I will not allow this! Ojou-sama is not going through losing someone else! I am not going to let him die in Kyoto! He is too precious to Ojou-sama and...to me personally.

"Makoto-sama, those demon hunters are your weakness, correct?"

Kaede-san asks, he nods.

"Yes. They live to kill my kind. Just being in there presence lowers my powers as when demon hunters become fully realized, they gain the ability to lower demons and half demons like myself, powers."

"But they wouldn't affect humans like myself or Setsuna-dono, correct de gozaru?"

"Yes that is true, but where are you going with this?"

Kaede-san then smiles...aah I see now! Yes Kaede-san I can see what she is thinking.

"Why don't you leave these demon hunters to us while you protect Konoka-dono?"

He shakes his head to my confusion, it sounded like a solid plan to me.

"Kaede-san, I couldn't ask either you or Se-chan to put your lives on the line for me. I've already accepted my fate. If I'm going to die then I can see Chelia again. Even if I'm ripped away from Kono-chan...no it would be for the best. If I die, be there for Kono-chan Se-chan."

Even asking me this, I can't do it. I'm not going to be there if he isn't there for Ojou-sama. We agreed to protect her together and that is what we are going to do. Protect her body and her heart. He can keep her heart safe, I will keep her body safe.

"No! You and I will be there for Ojou-sama! Is this understood? Is it getting through that blue haired head of yours? Ojou-sama needs you, just as I do."

I actually just said that!? It sounded like a confession! Oh god!

"Maybe so, but its either my life or someone else's. Personally, I wouldn't mind dying if its to save Kono-chan. If its to save you Se-chan then I'm willing to die for that. Even for Asu-san and Negi-kun and Nodoka-chan and everyone else I haven't mentioned. Despite not knowing everyone here long, their lives have only just begun. I've lived for a long time now, everyone here has just really started their lives."

I can't believe he is saying this. He is willing to die for the sake of others!? Its very admirable but isn't it selfish? Yes it is extremely selfish.

"You idiot. You are an idiot, do you know that? You think being all heroic will be good for Ojou-sama? Do you think she cares about that? She doesn't care about that at all! She only cares if you are here, she doesn't care if you are selfless like that. She only cares if you are with her."

"...Maybe you are right. But I'm not putting anyone in danger because of me. I'm not letting either you or Kaede-san or anyone else put their lives in danger because of me. I've already accepted death. I accepted death the moment Chelia died. Its just a cruel twist of fate that I survived that day and not her."

A cruel twist of fate? Is that how he really sees that? I call it a miracle, not a cruel twist of fate.

"Now stop this at once! Lets make a damn Pactio!"

Shocked by my words, he looks at me with those eyes of his. His different coloured eyes of his. The thing Ma-chan and Chel-chan both had, the eye siblings.

"Y-You want to make a Pactio now? Why now? Before, I sensed your reluctance. So what has changed? The fact that I said I was going to die? That isn't anything you should worry about Se-chan."

I'm sure he likes pissing me off.

"Well it is something I should worry about Ma-chan. Even if you say don't worry, I will still worry. It is something I will worry about."

"Fine, lets make a Pactio...but not now. I will wait until your mind is clear. Because of what I said, your emotions are going all over the place. Your thoughts are turning to guilt, I know it Se-chan. I don't want you to feel like this. So when your mind is at ease, we will make out."

My eyebrow twitches. It isn't making out, it is making a Pactio! But he is right about the guilt. If I say no and he dies and I could have stopped it by making a Pactio then I couldn't face Ojou-sama ever again and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Ma-chan died because I didn't...but like he said, once my mind is clear of these thoughts then we could kiss...make the Pactio.

* * *

"Oh Kaede-san, why don't you make a Pactio with Negi-kun?"

With Negi-sensei? Why would he suggest that?

"Negi-sensei? Why him de gozaru?"

"Because don't you love him?"

She does a spit take. I'm sure he loves pissing people off.

"No! I don't love Negi-sensei de gozaru. What makes you think that?"

He gains a dirty smile.

"Because I've seen you giving him the bedroom eyes. Just like Iincho, I've seen that look Kaede-san. If you want to jump his bones then wait for a few years. Don't be like Iincho, have more honour than that. She is sick and you are Kaede Nagase, a Koga ninja and a proud ninja who's duty is to keep me safe and sound."

He has truly lost it. That's if he ever had it to begin with which I question every single day. But Kaede-san however looks happy for some reason. I don't know why, he just said that she wants to jump a child like Negi-sensei.

He is a nutcase. He has to be at least a little mental but is that what attra...never mind. Yes it doesn't matter about that. Yes Ojou-sama and Ma-chan make a good pair after all.

"I will honour my duties to you Makoto-sama. Don't worry about that single detail. During Kyoto and here, I will always keep you safe."

What is it with that? I've never heard this from Kaede-san before. Why is it her duty to protect Ma-chan? Did he force her to do it? No he isn't like that but I do wonder why...

"I am sure you will. But now, we protect each other yeah? Unlike past Nakashima's, I will fight alongside the Koga ninja's. Kaede-san, you and I are a team. We aren't Master and servant like past Nakashima's, we are comrades and partners. In fact, maybe one day we could form a Pactio."

Is he being serious!? He might form a Pactio with Kaede-san? But this whole thing is a little strange.

"That would be a true honour de gozaru."

Right I'm going to ask about it...after I get something to eat. I just realized that I haven't had any breakfast.

I decide to get something to eat...however I need to ask Kaede-san and Ma-chan if they want anything.

"Kaede-san, Ma-chan. I'm having some breakfast, would you like some?"

"Ooh Se-chan you can cook? Well I could go for some breakfast if you are offering."

"I could also have some Setsuna-dono, that is if you are offering."

So I'm cooking for three then. Its fine by me.

"I'm not the best cook but I wont kill anyone with what I cook."

"You couldn't kill me anyway."

He comments that. He is right, short of learning demon slaying magic, I can't kill him. I could stab him if he annoys me. Yes he would be a good stress relief for me. And best thing is, he wouldn't die. He might be in pain but he wouldn't die which would be good.

That makes me sound bad. I just thought about stabbing him. That isn't really good but its not like he would be bothered most likely. I bet he has been stabbed quite a few times in his life.

I go to the kitchen and start making breakfast, whatever that maybe...hmmmm, what have I got in my fridge? Looking...ooh I will make pancakes! If they complain then its tough. I'm doing this to be nice and if they complain then they can get lost...this isn't usually like me. I'm usually more collected than this. Why am I more carefree right now? Is it...him? Is it Ma-chan making me more carefree?

I actually like this side of me. A more carefree Setsuna. When I'm not on duty by protecting Ojou-sama then this is good. But should I be on duty now?

"No Se-chan. You shouldn't be on duty right now. Kono-chan is perfectly safe."

As if reading my mind he calms my fears...wait did he just read my mind?

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can read your facial expressions. While I could've read your mind if I wanted to, your facial expressions told me all I needed to know. You think Kono-chan will be in danger, then have no fear as I've sent Yukine-san with them just incase. She is an immortal and a good fighter so have the day off Se-chan. Don't worry about Kono-chan as today is about me and you and Kaede-san here."

Yes I suppose...wait who is this Yukine-san?

"So who is this Yukine-san?"

"Well technically she is apart of my immortal family, however she likes being a maid also and calls me Master."

"Oh I see Ma-chan. You are into that type are you?"

I smirk at him as he looks confused.

"Into what type?"

"So clueless. Sometimes its hard to believe that you are 438 years old. I was talking about your Master/slave fetish."

He does a spit take. I've only seen this on rare occasions. Ma-chan doing a spit take at me, yes this is an accomplishment in my eyes.

"Oh shut up Se-chan! I don't have a Master/slave fetish! You have one!"

...I have one? How does he work that one out? I don't have a Master/slave fetish.

"So I have one do I?"

"Yes! You want to be my Master as I'm your loyal slave!"

I burst out laughing! He makes me laugh, that's for damn sure.

"I'm being serious here Se-chan. I know of your desires. You want me to strip naked so you can have your way with me."

My eyes widen! Ma-chan...naked...me having my way...with him...naked...in my bed...aah Ma-chan...naked...me naked...and him doing things...to me...touching my wings...very sensitive...

"Oh Se-chan, is that a cute blush I see?"

He is teasing me! Little idiot is teasing me!

"J-Just shut up Ma-chan!"

"No I wont shut up Se-chan! Kaede-san, isn't Se-chan blushing hard?"

I look in Kaede-sans direction, she is nodding! Why is she agreeing with him!? Him of all people!? She should stick up for me! Not him!

"Makoto-sama is right Setsuna-dono. Your face has turned a pink colour. So it is true de gozaru. You want to have your way with Makoto-sama."

Even she agreed! I don't want to do that!...Me doing that with Ma-chan. I couldn't anyway, Ojou-sama is the one who matters in this love story, not me. I will always keep my feelings to myself for Ojou-sama's sake. She deserves happiness, so does Ma-chan and he will get that with Ojou-sama.

"Leave me alone! Stop picking on me!"

I cry out, they both snicker at me! I feel like crying. They are picking on me.

"Oh Se-chan, don't be sad. Oh right, once you have finished with that, I have something to give you."

Give me? Is it in that bag? He got me something?

"W-What did you get me?"

"Impatient aren't you Se-chan? You will just have to wait. But Kaede-san however, you can have your gifts now."

Gifts? He got Kaede-san gifts? I take a brief look as I continue to make these pancakes.

"Makoto-sama, these ninja tools, very nice."

He got her ninja tools? Taking a look, he did get her some ninja stuff like shurikens and kunai's and other things like that.

"I thought you might of liked them."

"I do. It is very generous, thank you."

About 10 minutes later, the pancakes are ready. So I place some on a plate and then place it on the table.

"Its ready."

I mutter that, they immediately rush to the table...damn are they hungry? Regardless they say thank you for the meal and start eating. I also sit down and start eating.

"Damn Se-chan, this is good."

"I would have to agree, Setsuna-dono this is good."

So they like it. That's good I guess. After awhile of eating Ma-chan clears his throat.

"Oh, I need to tell you both something."

He needs to tell us something?

"What something?"

I question with a head tilt.

"Yue-san and Makie-san and Sakurako-san know about magic."

I do a spit take while Kaede-san remains indifferent!

"W-What do you mean by that!?"

"I...I...well...when in Tokyo, I fought against a demon and they saw me fighting and saw me using magic. And they sort of made me teach them magic...I would have erased their memories but if you had seen the look on their faces...yes so I thought you should know that those three know magic."

I face palm. He is an idiot. At least Negi-sensei has only revealed magic to Kagurazaka-san, he has revealed it to three people. I'm going have to tell him.

"You are no good Makoto."

"I'm no good?"

I nod and point at him.

"I'm going to have to say it, you fail at being Makoto!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Crushed!"

The word...Crushed just landed on his head as if by magic! He has also turned pale white.

"I have failed at Makoto, I have failed at me."

Hahaha. That is funny. I've not done that in awhile.

"Are you alright Makoto-sama?"

"Uwah...I have failed at Makoto, I have failed at me."

This is fun. I had forgotten how funny it is to tease Ma-chan like this. Soon after he goes back to being normal...but I will have to use that when he screws up again. Failure boy, hahaha.

"Se-chan...do you want your gifts now?"

Ooh gifts, I could go for a gift.

"Sure."

I mutter that word. He goes to his bag and brings it to me, he hands it to me without muttering a word. I open said bag and look inside...a T-shirt...that says little crow. I'm going to kill him.

He did this on purpose. He knows how touchy that subject is. If he wasn't a demon, I would've had to leave Ojou-sama and him years ago since it is the law of my people. If they see my true form then I have to leave but he told me he was a demon that day...although he never told me what kind of demon until recently.

It is still a little scary that he is the son of Asmodeus. The power he must of once wielded...it is a scary thought. But if you know Ma-chan then he isn't what his family seem to suggest.

If I didn't know him and just knew of his family then...I would have thought he was a ruthless killer...but he isn't even like that. Hmmmm, such a weird thing his family is, and I thought my family was messed up.

"Do you like it Se-chan?"

"Oh yeah I love it."

I reply sarcastically. He nods with a smile.

"Great! But there are other things in that bag."

Other things? Looking in the bag...oh he got me a necklace...it seems it can open...I open it...oh my...it has a picture of Ojou-sama, myself and Ma-chan and Chel-chan...from years ago...we are all smiling... and together...this is...

"T-Thank you for this Ma-chan. I-I love it. I will always wear it."

"I'm glad to hear that! Do you need help putting it on?"

I nod, he stands up and takes the necklace off me and drapes it around my neck...I can feel his hot breath on my neck...I'm losing myself a little...no...I can't think this...he and Ojou-sama...

"There you go Se-chan! Its on you now!"

"O-Oh thank you."

Ma-chan goes to sit back down while I look at this necklace. It really is a nice gift. It reminds me of happy times. Before we all went our separate ways or in Chel-chan's case...yeah it is a happy time then.

We continue eating until finally we are finished.

"Makoto-sama if I may ask, what kind of power did you get from...Eva's Pactio with you?"

I had been curious to this. Most likely something like, super mental power that controls the psyche since he is like a mental guy.

"Eva-chan and my Pactio gave me the power to manipulate crystals."

Crystals? Why that exactly?

"As expected of Makoto-sama."

How is that expected? I don't understand this.

"So Kaede-san. How is it expected of Ma-chan to have crystal power as a Pactio?"

"The Nakashima's are famous for having a fascination with crystal and crystal like objects de gozaru. It goes back century's when they used to be the protectors of the human world. We Koga ninja's served as loyal servants of the Nakashima's. My particular family have been the main servers of the Nakashima's for thousands of years."

"She is right Se-chan. The human part of my family and the Koga ninja's do go back really far. Even before I was born, the Koga ninja's and Nakashima's came together and protected the lands together, as one. But as time passed, less and less Nakashima's where born and now...well besides myself and my mother...that's it. We are all but nonexistent. Well there are more Nakashima's but very few and I have no idea where they could be, nor do I care."

So Kaede-sans and Ma-chan's family history goes back so far...

"We are also born with the innate ability to sense one another. Koga ninja's can sense when a Nakashima is present and also the reverse is true de gozaru."

"Yeah that's right Kaede-san. Although it took a few days for me to get that sense kicked in as my powers where pretty much nonexistent until a few days ago. Although now, it feels a little weird. Its like my senses are going haywire. Every little bit of magic and supernatural things in Mahora are making me feel different."

Different? Different how?

"Ma-chan, how are you feeling different?"

"Not a dangerous different I assure you. Just, being near Kono-chan makes me feel all warm inside. Its due to her massive mana supply and her healing potential. And being near Negi-kun, its a weird feeling. Being near Eva-chan is just, wow. That is weird being near her and quite a bunch of others. Even you two, it feels good. Your energies make me feel good inside."

We make him feel good inside? Must be a demon thing.

"Is that the demon senses de gozaru?"

"It is. Yes my demon senses are in overdrive right now, but they will mellow out in a day or so. Since its been quite a time since I got these cursed powers back."

He replied to Kaede-san with a Ma-chan smile as I've dubbed it. But to say cursed...he really is feeling guilty about that time.

"I understand de gozaru."

"Oh Kaede-san. Before I forget, you know you can take the week off? Since Mahora is safe, you don't need to be on guard. Next week however, the class will need you and us. Even if they don't know of that fact. But I'm sure that us three, along with the ape...I mean Asu-san and Negi-kun will be able to do it. Although they don't need to know about the demon slayers, lets keep that between we three."

He really does call Kagurazaka-san an ape. Poor Kagurazaka-san...but thinking that...she does kind of act like an ape sometimes...of course I wouldn't tell her this as she might attack me.

But he is right, Negi-sensei and Kagurazaka-san don't need to be involved with the demon slayers. It would only make them more stressed than they already are.

"I understand de gozaru."

"Yeah so do I. Why worry them when they have there own worries to worry about. We three are more than enough for such things."

He then nods at me and Kaede-san.

"Exactly. But I really do think making a Pactio will be beneficial. Especially between us Se-chan. Since we both love each other, we could get a very strong Artifact. You know with the stronger the relationship between the participants the stronger the Artifact, or that's my theory anyway."

Did he just say love!? He knows!? But he said he...loves me also...ahhhh! Oh no this is bad! Ojou-sama will hate me now! I am going to cry if he does turn out to love me and not Ojou-sama.

"Ma-chan...well you love me?"

Why did I say that!? He will know...oh no Ojou-sama! I'm so sorry Ojou-sama!

"Well duh. Of course I love you Se-chan. We are best friends right? You love me don't you?"

Oh he meant...I see. Yes I understand what he means now. Little idiot made me think...

"Y-Yeah I do."

"Aah Setsuna-dono, you just confessed to Makoto-sama. Haha, I thought that was the case all along de gozaru."

Oh Kaede-san thinks...aah! No! I didn't mean it to sound like a confession!

"Shut up Kaede-san!"

"No I wont shut up!"

I sigh heavily. Oh god this day...it hasn't even really began yet but here we are. Ma-chan and I and Kaede-san have formed a little team to protect Ojou-sama and the class. I guess Negi-sensei and the ape...oh damn I'm saying it now. I mean Negi-sensei and Kagurazaka-san are also apart of the team, even unknowingly. But still apart of the team nonetheless.

"Yes you will Kaede-san! I don't have feelings for Ma-chan!"

When I said that, he gasped. I turn to him and he is forming tears at the base of his eyes! What's wrong with him now?

"S-So even Se-chan doesn't have...feelings for me. I feel bad now."

I release a little breath.

"I didn't mean that! The way she put it, sounded like romantic feelings when I don't have romantic feelings for anyone!"

"Besides Negi-sensei."

Kaede-san snickered out. Ooh I could throttle her.

"That is true, isn't it Se-chan? You and Negi-kun have a deep loving connection."

I seriously am close to taking my sword and stabbing him.

"No I don't! I haven't even talked to him properly since he started teaching!"

"That's because you stalk him."

I'm going to kill Kaede-san.

"No I don't stalk him! I don't stalk anyone!"

"Besides Negi-sensei de gozaru. Setsuna-dono, Negi-sensei is only a child. If you want to stalk him then I'm afraid I'm going have to alert the authorities."

Oh my god! She is going to call the police on me! She should do it on Iincho.

"Oh leave me alone Kaede-san! And you Ma-chan! Did you put her up to this?"

"Blaming me for your stalking? I didn't put anyone up to anything. Its you who chooses to stalk children."

I burst out crying! They really believe that I stalk children!

"Oh Se-chan don't cry. Come here you idiot."

Suddenly a feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around me...Ma-chan is hugging me!

"W-Why are you..."

"Hugging you? Because you are upset. Don't you want me to hug you?"

...I don't know how to reply to that.

"I-I guess so. I-I don't care if you do or not."

I lie a little but he doesn't need to know that. Today has been strange. But when you are with Ma-chan, it is going to be strange. Yes even though...it has been over an hour now, it is still strange.

"I like hugging Se-chan. Its a nice feeling since you are my little...I mean you are Se-chan."

He was about to call me his little crow, wasn't he? He knows how much I loathe that.

Even though I want him to hug me, this hug infront of Kaede-san makes me feel uncomfortable.

"C-Could you perhaps...let go?"

"I suppose Se-chan. But you know, I want more hugs in the future."

"S-Sure."

He lets go. Then we three get into a conversation about Kyoto. Nothing to straining, just the best methods of protecting the class and Ojou-sama. Since Ojou-sama is going to be the most likely target, it was agreed that Ma-chan and I will keep her safe. With him staying close and me watching from afar. Although when I suggested that, he tried to make me stay close but...I just can't yet.

It was also agreed that Kaede-san would protect her group...but thinking about groups...what group am I in again? Group 6...but there are only Zazie-san and I and Ma-chan in that group...I believe. Yes there are only us three and it is usually a five member team...perhaps we are going to be put onto different groups. But whatever groups we are on, we need at least one of us being on Ojou-sama's group.

* * *

Soon it appears to be lunch time. Damn that went quickly. I suppose I should cook something.

I go to the kitchen and once again, look for something to cook the meal. Hmmm, what to make? When asking those two for a suggestion, they say whatever I cook is fine.

In the end, I decide to make sandwiches. Nothing to spectacular. Once they are made, I call them over.

"Thank you for the meal Se-chan! It looks great!"

"Yes I must also thank you Setsuna-dono. It looks good de gozaru."

They both thanked me for sandwiches.

"Its not a problem. Please enjoy it."

They both nod and start eating. During the meal, we made conversation. But this time, it turned to Pactio's. I have been thinking about, if I make one with Ma-chan, what kind of powers would I get? I had questioned him but he just replied saying he wouldn't know either. It is something you can't work out. It all has to do with the feelings between each other and about your personal abilities.

I think I know what he is talking about. Since I'm more of an athletic type, I would get an offensive weapon, or I think. And people like Ojou-sama would get a support type of Artifact because of her personality to help people.

I kind of want the power boost but I am thinking about Ojou-sama now. Has she kissed Ma-chan? If she hasn't then I can't make one until she has at least kissed him. Ojou-sama should be the first one to have kissed Ma-chan but it was Evangeline-san who did it in the end.

"Ma-chan, have you kissed Ojou-sama by chance?"

"Why? Jealous are we Se-chan?"

He smirks at me and I glare as a response. Annoying Ma-chan should just answer the question.

"No I'm not jealous at all. I haven't got anything to be jealous about. I was just thinking about the Pactio."

"Ooh I see. The answer is yes, I have kissed Kono-chan. I did it yesterday. That's when we...and then Kono-chan and I..."

Hm? He and Ojou-sama did what?

"What did you do?"

Kaede-san questions before I could.

His small blush suddenly intensifies. What did he and Ojou-sama do together? He better not have done something perverted with Ojou-sama that she isn't ready for. Although if she is the one who wants to be pervy with Ma-chan then I guess that it is fine, only if Ojou-sama wants to be with Ma-chan like that.

"Kono-chan and I...we...got together. Kono-chan confessed her love for me and I did the same. Kono-chan and I are officially together."

...He is with Ojou-sama. Such great news for Ojou-sama! I'm very happy with her. She got what she wanted. Ma-chan and Ojou-sama together, that is very good...but why do I have a little pain inside my heart?

No it doesn't really matter now. Ojou-sama is happy and that's all I care about.

"Con...Congratulations Ma-chan."

That's all I can say. I don't know what else to say.

"Thanks Se-chan! Yes Kono-chan and I are together, even if its for a short time, I'm glad she and I are together."

A short time...he is thinking about his death again.

"I told you before, you aren't going to die."

"Maybe so. But if I was to die, I place Kono-chan in your capable hands. Like I said before, I have accepted death. Death comes to everyone anyway, unless immortal. I'm not afraid to die as in away, I welcome it."

He welcomes death?

"No Makoto-sama. You can't welcome death de gozaru."

"I do. If I can see Chelia again, no matter how briefly. If I can just see her one last time, then I would be happy. If I can explain to her why I failed. If I can just tell her that I love her one last time, my life would be worth losing for that. My one regret in life however is not spending it with the ones I love. So yes, death is fine for me. Chelia is...was...she means...everything...to me...but Kono-chan...also means everything...I'm so conflicted."

He is conflicted is he?

"Don't be conflicted. Chel-chan doesn't want you to die. Even if to see her again. While I know I am speaking out of terms, I don't care. If you really knew Chel-chan like I knew her then you should know that she wouldn't want you to die. I bet she is looking out for us anyway, we have angel support on our side this time."

It needed to be said. Everything I said, needed to be said. He needs to understand that life is worth living. Even if Chel-chan isn't here anymore, life is worth it. Even only for Ojou-sama's sake.

"Thank you Se-chan. I knew you would put me on the right track. You always could, I knew it Se-chan is Se-chan after all."

"Yeah that's right, don't forget it! Or do I have to say you are no good?"

His eyes open wide.

"I'm no good?"

"That's right. A sad Ma-chan is a failure boy."

"I'm a failure boy?"

I nod and once again point at him.

"You are a failure at being Makoto!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Crushed!"

Once again the word...Crushed landed on his head and he turned as white as a ghost.

"I'm a failure at Makoto, I'm a failure at me."

I laugh a little as does Kaede-san. Such an idiot. But he is a failure when he talks all sad. He isn't supposed to be all serious, a serious Ma-chan is a failure.

"Makoto-sama is a failure at being Makoto-sama de gozaru."

"Uwah! I'm a failure at Makoto, I fail at being me."

Kaede-san and I once again share a laugh at the failure boy. Even if he is 438, he can still be a failure.

About ten minutes later, the failure boy breaks out of his failure mode and goes back to normal.

"Ahaha, Makoto-sama you sure are funny."

"I-I guess so. Oh we need to discuss the team name."

Team name? Is it important?

"A team name?"

I question, he nods a little.

"Exactly. Personally I think we should be called..." Kaede-san and I wait in anticipation, "...We should be called, Demonic Salvation Brigade!"

Kaede-san and I sweatdrop. That isn't a normal team name.

"Really Makoto-sama? While personally I don't mind, Setsuna-dono does."

She is a suck up! Its all of her ninja clan and her duty to him. Personally I think its similar between myself and Ojou-sama but it seems Kaede-san and Ma-chan are on more friendlier terms than Ojou-sama and I. But that's all my fault really.

"So Se-chan doesn't like my team name? Fine! Pick it yourself Se-chan."

I face palm. I don't think we need a team name. Its just for the Kyoto trip. If it was for a permanent team then...but it is only for the duration of the Kyoto...no it isn't. After the Kyoto trip, Ma-chan and I will continue protecting Ojou-sama always.

"I don't care about the team name. Its just a name. We could be called the Flying Koala Bears and I wouldn't care."

"Fine! That's a great name!"

Oh my god. I wasn't even being serious. Face palming, I look him directly in the eyes.

"We are not calling ourselves the Flying Koala Bears. Its too embarrassing."

"Then why did you suggest it?"

I sigh. He really does know how to push my patience. He thinks he can say that...he is a failure boy. No I can't do that to him again. He can't take three times in one day, it might crush his spirit.

"I didn't suggest it! I was being sarcastic you blue haired baka."

As I was about to reply, a banging on the door was heard.

"Makoto! You are in there! Let me in! Sakurazaki Setsuna! Open this door right now!"

Is that...Evangeline-san? What would she be doing here for?

"She found me."

She found him? Regardless I go to the door and open it...it is indeed Evangeline-san. But before I could ask her anything, she pushes past me and goes straight to Ma-chan and sits on his lap! Geez, she isn't very subtle is she?

"Makoto, why didn't you wait for me this morning?"

"What are you talking about Eva-chan? We didn't have anything planned today, besides I wanted to hang out with Se-chan today."

Hmmm, she didn't call him Bakato. I wonder why? I heard her say it last week a few times during class and such.

"I know that we didn't have anything planned idiot, I just thought we could spend the day together regardless."

"Oh sorry about that Eva-chan. I didn't know. Of course, lets spend time together. Although, I'm spending time with Se-chan and Kaede-san also."

What? They are on good terms now? Last week they kept shouting at each other and now they are speaking normally? Is it due to the Pactio? Have they become closer since last time I saw them together?

"Fine, whatever."

Really? She just said that? I thought she might of been a little more angry about that but I guess not.

"Say Eva-chan, where is Cha-san?"

"No idea. I gave her the day off, she just went off. I don't know what she does when I give her time off. Although Makoto, what are you doing here exactly?"

"Like I said, I'm spending time with Se-chan and Kaede-san. We were also talking about the Kyoto trip and the dangers of said trip."

She sighs as does Kaede-san. Kaede-san is glaring harshly at Evangeline-san. Do they not get along or is it some other thing I'm missing altogether?

"Don't glare at me ninja girl."

"Don't start Eva."

What is going on? There are having a glaring match with one another.

"I'm not starting anything ninja girl. Just because you can't accept that Makoto might actually..."

Ma-chan then covered her mouth.

"Eva-chan!"

He uncovers her mouth.

"Yes right. Forgot about that detail. But yes ninja girl, don't look at me with hateful eyes."

"Why not de gozaru? You attempt to rape Makoto-sama again and we will have words."

Rape!? Evangeline-san tried to rape Ma-chan!? Holy hell! She is a rapist!

"I haven't attempted rape at all! If we do anything sexual then it will purely in consent of one another, isn't that right Makoto?"

He nods a little...

"Yes that's right. Eva-chan isn't going to rape me, as I will blow her into the sky with a wind spell then strip her with a disarmament spell."

"I would like to see you try Makoto. You are not going to strip me...yet."

Yet!? I don't think so Evangeline-san! Only Ojou-sama can do things with Ma-chan and if she let him do things with other people then I wouldn't have a problem with it, although would Ojou-sama let that happen? If so then even I could...no. I'm not going down that road, I've almost been down it a thousand times and I just can't do that.

If Ojou-sama permitted it however and if she ordered me to then even I would be with Ma-chan that way.

"Oh Eva-chan you weird little tease."

A little tease is an understatement Ma-chan.

"She is a huge loli tease de gozaru."

Damn Kaede-san really doesn't like Evangeline-san does she? But Evangeline-san responding to that, gains a tick mark.

"Don't call me a loli ninja stalker! You stalking Makoto isn't good ninja girl. So no more stalking ninja girl."

Kaede-san then gains a tick mark. Ma-chan and I are staying well out of this.

"I do not stalk anyone de gozaru! You do that Eva. I've seen you doing it Eva, don't pretend you don't stalk Makoto-sama de gozaru."

"Fine, I will admit that I do. It isn't a crime if he knows about it."

She just admitted that she stalks Ma-chan! And he knows that she stalks him? She is a little creepy. Stalking is against the law, she can't do that. Even if he knows about it, it doesn't make it right.

"It still isn't normal de gozaru."

"Who wants normal ninja girl? Makoto and I are the same, don't you get it? We are both immortal. You know what that means?"

"You are a very old loli?"

I snicker at that but she glares at me so harshly that I can feel the killing intent rolling off of her in waves and I feel like I'm about to die.

"Don't laugh at me Sakurazaki. You will know one day Sakurazaki. You will see, one day."

What is she talking about? I can never be sure with Evangeline-san.

"What do you mean by that Evangeline-san?"

"Just wait and see. Oh Makoto, have you added cat ears yet?"

Added cat ears? Responding to that, he pulls something out of his pocket...his Pactio card, I haven't seen it yet.

"Yeah I have added them. I also added a cat tail."

A cat tail?

"Good Makoto. I was going to make you add that next anyway."

What is this? Dress up Ma-chan game? Seems like that to me.

"I thought you might of. So want to see?"

"Go ahead."

Evangeline-san jumps off him and he stands up and holds the card out.

"Adeat!"

* * *

The card glows for a number of seconds before the light dies down...he has completely changed...his clothes are gothic in nature...he is actually wearing cat ears and...he actually does have a cat tail.

"Are you into cosplay Eva de gozaru?"

"No. I merely like seeing Makoto here dress up for me, and you don't care do you Makoto?"

He shrugs his shoulders at her. So he doesn't care if he cosplay's like a cat for Evangeline-san? He certainly hasn't changed from years ago. I remember when Ojou-sama made Ma-chan dress up in all sorts of weird costumes for her. Yeah good thing he drew the line at wearing girly clothes, that would be shocking.

"I don't really mind doing this as Eva-chan did help me by making a Pactio. The only alternative would have been to...ugh...kiss Negi-kun. Sorry but that would have been something I would have had to have been unconscious for."

Oh god, I don't want to imagine that. Negi-sensei and Ma-chan actually doing that...for one it would be weird. For second he is way younger than he is...but thinking about that, so is Ojou-sama. But at least they are the same age physically and most likely mentally also.

"That's right Makoto. Would you like to kiss the boya?"

"Not really. I would rather do anything than that. I remember Nagi-san suggesting that we make a Pactio once."

Evangeline-san bursts out laughing! Wh-Why is she laughing?

"Seriously!? You and he almost...hahahaha!"

"No! We almost didn't do anything. He suggested it but I only want to form Pactio's with people I really care for, not to say that I didn't care for Nagi-san, but I would rather form ones with girls."

"Yes I am the same."

He does a spit take to our confusions.

"Y-You would rather have made a Pactio with a girl!? A-Are you a...lesbian? Not that I would mind of course."

If looks could kill then he would be dead as she is glaring at him with such killing intent that it isn't even funny.

"NO! STOP BEING STUPID BAKATO!"

So its back to Bakato. Its a good nickname for him when he acts stupid. Like he was before, he better not mention his death again or I will have to slap him, just hope Ojou-sama doesn't mind if I slap him again, like I did last time.

"S-Sorry I thought you said that."

She sighs at him.

"No I meant with the opposite gender."

Wow she said that rather calmly in contrast to what she was like just a minute ago.

"Great, now Crystal Rose."

The bracelets on his wrists start glowing and something is forming in his open palmed hand...a rose made out of crystals? That's pretty cool if I do say so myself.

"Nice isn't it? It is hard to do this...it takes concentration and imagination to make this work. But it does have its uses, doesn't it Eva-chan?"

She nods at him.

"Yeah it does take some control and imagination which I'm sure you have an abundance of."

She is most likely right in that. He does have a...very...ummm...what's the word...a unique imagination. There is only one of him out there, that's for sure.

"Thanks! Anyway, here you go Se-chan!"

He hands me the rose...hmmmm, nice gift. It certainly is pretty.

"Will it stay around de gozaru?"

"If you mean after I deactivate the Pactio then yes, it will stay around. It will only disappear if I make it disappear. Like with that Crystal Sword, I willed it away. But it seems that in addiction to imagining it, I have to give vocal commands for the Artifact to do its thing."

We nod in understanding. But this is nice.

"Thank you for the rose Ma-chan. Its really beautiful."

"Its fine Se-chan! Of course I'm going to give you a gift like that. Since you are going to be making out with me in the near future. Well anyway, Abeat!"

Another light shown and once it died down, he became normal Ma-chan again. Hmmm, so that was pretty cool...he said making out!

"Stop saying making out! It isn't making out! It is only a Pactio for god sake!"

Evangeline-san suddenly bursts out laughing, oh why is she laughing now?

"What has tickled you so Eva-chan?"

"Aah nothing really. But you and Sakurazaki over there are going to make a Pactio huh. Why did you choose her?"

What does she mean by that? That better not be an insult.

"Hey Eva-chan that wasn't nice. But if you must know, the reason Se-chan and I are making a Pactio is because we need to protect Kono-chan in Kyoto and it wouldn't hurt if we had a power boost would it? Although, Se-chan and I will make a good team."

I suppose he isn't wrong, we would make a good team. Since we did train together when we...or rather I was a child and he was younger I guess the word is. Yes we know each others moves and can compliment one another.

"I suppose. However, you would have to kiss her you know?"

Well obviously Evangeline-san. Ma-chan responds with a little blush and nods. Why is he blushing? Wait I feel my own face heating up, I'm blushing also! Argh! I shouldn't be blushing, a Pactio kiss isn't like a normal one anyway, or so I've heard. It is just a kiss that lasts for a few seconds.

"Y...Yes I realize that. But since its Se-chan, I don't mind. Kissing Se-chan would be good."

Kissing me would be...

"Ok."

She only said that? Strange, I thought she might of said something more to that. But this is Evangeline-san and I can never tell what's going on inside her head.

"But enough of Pactio's! Lets have a fun day together!"

""Yes!""

Kaede-san and I reply with a big yes, Evangeline-san just nods her head a little, so I will take that as a yes from her. Either that or she just doesn't want to be away from Ma-chan, since she is a little stalker...why is she glaring at me? Can she read my mind? It wouldn't be in the realm of impossibility. Yes I'm pretty sure Evangeline-san could read my mind if she wants to.

So like that, we four have a peaceful day together. We didn't even leave the room, we didn't need to leave the room as we just talked all day about random things. It feels like the past again, when Ma-chan and I talked for hours on end. We only need Ojou-sama now to make this complete. No that isn't entirely true, we are missing someone very important...yes she is missing this. Poor Chel-chan, I hope she is happy wherever she is.

Yes I'm sure Chel-chan is happy where she is, even if I don't want her to be where she is, I want her with me and Ojou-sama and Ma-chan. She was like a little sister to me and Ojou-sama. It must be ten times worse for Ma-chan since she was his actual sister and they where together for quite a long time

Pretty soon it comes to the end of the day, Kaede-san just left and Ma-chan and Evangeline-san are about to leave with his cat.

"Well this is it Se-chan. Thanks for the fun day. But I do have to say, you are making Kono-chan upset. Yesterday she showed me a face that doesn't belong on her face, so please come back to us soon. Whatever happened in the past, is in the past."

He should follow his own advice...but I know he is right.

"I know. I will come back soon, I promise."

"Good! Now goodbye Se-chan, see you soon. Get ready for a kiss."

I ball my hand into a fist but he backs off.

"Goodbye Ma-chan. Keep Ojou-sama's heart safe."

He nods strongly, good.

"I will Se-chan! That's a promise!"

He then leaves with Evangeline-san but not before hugging me one last time, I'm not used to doing that.

With Ma-chan gone, its me on my own again. What a strange day, I thought today was going to be a normal one but it has turned out to be one of the funniest days I've had in a long time. Soon Ojou-sama, Ma-chan and I will be together again, I want to be near them again and have fun with them again. Ma-chan and I have made a promise to protect Ojou-sama after all.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. Setsuna will be the first girl to make a Pactio with Makoto but the Artifact will be a completely different one from the ones she gets with Negi and Konoka in the actual manga and it will be stronger as Makoto is powering it and the feelings they have for one another, which was showcased in this chapter mostly from Setsuna's side although Makoto did show his love for her, even only subtly. But the Pactio wont be for a few chapters as the next few chapters focus on relationship building between certain girls and Makoto. Harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka, Nodoka.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fun with computers**

**Konoka P.O.V**

Waking up...ahh my Ma-chan is next to me, sleeping soundly...so is Eva-chan. Uwah! She is always going to be around isn't she? I might of realized that she does indeed have romantic feelings for Ma-chan but...he is my Ma-chan now and she will have to get used to it! The only way she is going to be with Ma-chan is if I decide to let Ma-chan form a little harem...I wouldn't really mind as long as Ma-chan loved me like he does.

Maybe I should wake Ma-chan up with a kiss...hehehe. Yes a little kiss on Ma-chan's lips...I lean up and plant my lips on his...he opens his eyes and smiles into our kiss. Ma-chan wraps an arm around me and brings me closer. This is a good feeling. Being with Ma-chan like this. I never thought Ma-chan would have returned my feelings, I honestly thought he only saw me as a best friend but he said he loves me! I'm so happy right now! Just need Se-chan to make this perfect! With me as the legal wife, she can be the mistress, hehehe.

"That's the best way to wake up Kono-chan! Do that everyday, ok?"

Such a cute Ma-chan. Asking for it when I will do it anyway.

"Ok! I will greet you with a goodmorning kiss and a goodnight kiss and lots of kisses inbetween!"

"That's fine with me! I always love Kono-chan's kisses."

"And I love my Ma-chan's kisses."

Someone then cleared their throats, getting our attention...oh its Eva-chan. Oh what does she want now? Does she like ruining Ma-chan and Kono-chan love time?

"If you have done making me feel sick with the cutesy words, I would like to go back to sleep."

"Go back to sleep then Eva-chan, we aren't stopping you. Ma-chan and I are only expressing our feelings for one another."

She rolls her eyes at me. It really annoys me when she does that.

"Whatever Konoe brat."

Ignoring her I turn back to Ma-chan who is smiling at me.

"So Ma-chan, what are you doing today?"

"Haven't got anything planned, what about you?"

He asks what I'm doing? I haven't got anything to do, Negi-kun and I are going shopping soon for Asuna's birthday present but that isn't for another few days. Yes its just two days before the Kyoto trip her birthday.

"Nothing Ma-chan. Want to spend the day together?"

"Silly question, I like spending the day with you. But I was thinking about asking Chisame-san if she could teach me how to use this abomination."

Abomination? Oh he is talking about the laptop. Its a funny thing that he can't use one. Ma-chan was always smart in things about history but if asked to use a computer, then he would be completely lost. It is really strange, even I know how to use a computer. Well not on Chisame-chan's level, but I know at least how to use one.

"Why don't you then? I will come with you so Chisame-chan doesn't yell at you or something. She can be a little...you know when it comes to people. She still is a good girl but...she isn't very sociable."

"Really? You will come with me?"

I kiss him and nod.

"Of course I will. I will protect you from Chisame-chan!"

"So funny Kono-chan but its the other way around. I'm supposed to protect you."

"That maybe so, but I want to protect you from the girls. You protect me from everything else."

He then kisses me and nods. Ma-chan my protector. Like Se-chan is or was my protector. Hopefully she comes back to us soon, Se-chan and Ma-chan protecting me and then Se-chan and I can be Ma-chan's girlfriends! That's if she wants to that is.

"...Takahata...sensei...ahh...Bakato...what...there...right...there...Bakato...naughty...hehe...Bakato..."

Did she just say Takahata-sensei then talked about Ma-chan? Is Asuna dreaming about Ma-chan and Takahata-sensei...that's weird. Also did she say Ma-chan was being naughty? She better not have.

"Did she just say my name repeatedly while making sexual sounds?"

"I-I believe she did. Ma-chan...Asuna is having a...kinky dream about you...and Takahata-sensei!"

I laugh while saying that, he doesn't look happy.

"That's not funny! That is so wrong in so many ways!"

I continue to laugh as he pouts at me. Aah Ma-chan is cute when pouting.

"Why do you like keeping me awake?"

Just as we was about to reply to Eva-chan...Ma-chan's...maid girl...Yukine-san put her katana to Eva-chan's throat! Is she going to chop her head off!?

"I could make it so you will sleep eternally."

That sends a shiver down my spine and it was Eva-chan who was the one threatened!

"Oh shit! Leave me alone! Makoto! Call your maid off me! I feel the coldness of the steel blade on my neck!"

I snicker. Its funny watching Eva-chan scared. God knows she does it enough to other people, so seeing a little fear is good.

"Yukine-san..."

"Of course Master. This isn't over Dark Angel. But Master, would you like some breakfast?"

She asks as she takes the blade away from Eva-chan's throat. I pout a little. I would like to see more of that.

"That would be good Yukine-san."

So Yukine-san went into the kitchen to make her...Master some breakfast. I have asked Ma-chan about her but he only says that she is family. When I questioned that, he didn't go into any detail, only saying that she is a sister to him like Mii...chan. Yes like Mii-chan, that little girl is adorable. Like yesterday, she held my hand all day...but didn't like it when Asuna called Ma-chan, stupid.

She kicked Asuna in the leg and we had to hold her off from attacking Mii-chan. Asuna shouldn't attack Mii-chan, she is only a little girl. And she shouldn't insult her Nii-chan after all.

"That Yukine Hanakai has to stop trying to kill me."

I have to suppress a laugh. Eva-chan is genuinely scared of Yukine-san. She seems nice to me, well she is nice and polite. But for unknown reasons, she doesn't like Eva-chan but I have no clue as to why. Although I could venture a guess as Eva-chan did steal Ma-chan's first kiss which was supposed to be me who was going to kiss Ma-chan first but that doesn't matter to me now, I can kiss Ma-chan whenever I want.

"Maybe you should stop pissing her off then."

I giggle at Ma-chan's words. It is true, if Eva-chan stopped annoying Yukine-san then maybe she wouldn't threaten her.

"I don't piss her off! She attacks me without cause!"

"Without cause? I'm sure you have done something to her, Dark Angel."

Eva-chan's eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"Don't call me the Dark Angel! Call me Master Makoto."

Again with that, I don't think so Eva-chan.

"You want me to call you Master Makoto? Ok that's a bit weird."

She starts breathing heavily. Is she going to attack? That was a little funny, she should choose how she words her sentences.

"No you idiot! Call me Master, baka Makoto!"

She thinks Ma-chan is going to call her Master? No he isn't going to call her that at all.

"No Eva-chan. Ma-chan isn't calling you that. You can have Chachamaru-chan call you that. But Ma-chan can call you a loli."

Again her eyebrows twitch. Hahaha, the Dark Angel is angry. She is a Dark Angel type. She screams, evil. And maybe rapist like she has done to Ma-chan on quite a few occasions.

"Don't call me a loli!"

"Loli Eva-chan."

She glares at me, but suddenly Ma-chan brings me into a kiss...Eva-chan doesn't look happy. Hehe, Ma-chan and I are kissing infront of Eva-chan who looks angry...but I don't care about that. I can feel Ma-chan's hand take one of my own and we interlock our fingers. His other hand wraps itself around my body again and brings me closer. I become a little bold and sit on my favourite seat, his comfortable lap.

* * *

We stay in our kissing position for several minutes until having to reluctantly break apart for air.

"Y-You are doing that everyday mister."

I order him, he nods excitedly.

"Ok Ojou-sama!"

As I was about to reply, someone lets out a little scream!

"BAKATOOOOOOOO! YOUR LIPSSSSSSSSS!"

Looking in the direction...it was Asuna? What did she just say about Ma-chan's lips? She looks in our direction...no she is glaring at Ma-chan. She better knock that off, he isn't doing anything to deserve a glare.

"You. How dare you invade my dreams like that?"

"W-What have I done now?"

I'm also confused. She said he has invaded her dreams? How would he do that? That's her mind, so she must of had a dream concerning Ma-chan.

"You...invaded my dreams and made me kiss you repeatedly."

She had a dream about Ma-chan kissing her!? She better not have.

"How is that my fault!? I don't control what you do in your dreams! If you dream about me then that isn't my fault, its your own ape girl!"

"Don't turn this around on me Bakato! And don't call me an ape girl! I was dreaming about Takahata-sensei when suddenly he disappeared and you appeared in his place and swept me off my feet! And then you kissed me!"

So its his fault that she dreamt about kissing him. It isn't Ma-chan at fault here, it is Asuna for having said dream.

"Don't blame me because you have developed feelings for me! Blame yourself as you dreamt about me!"

"I don't have feelings for you! Why would I? I have Takahata-sensei!"

"And I have Kono-chan!"

Responding to this, I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a little cheek kiss.

"He is right Asuna. If you are developing feelings for Ma-chan then it isn't his fault, it is your own fault."

If she is developing feelings then...I will have to have a serious think about this. On the one hand, Ma-chan is with me and very happily at that. But on the other hand, if these girls really do love Ma-chan and if he developed feelings back...I will have a talk with these girls after the Kyoto trip. Yes I will talk about these issues and if need be, we can be Ma-chan's little harem, with the understanding that I am legal wife, they can be mistresses like Se-chan is going to be most likely.

"I haven't developed feelings for him! I mean, why would I?"

"Excuse me but what do you mean by that ape?"

He just called her an ape. For once, she does deserve that title. She is being a little mean without a cause. He hasn't done anything to her yet she is saying stuff like she wouldn't develop feelings for him, when it is obvious that she at least likes him, if her red face is any indication.

"Don't call me an ape!"

"Why ape? What's wrong with your ape brain? Can it process other things besides bananas and old guys?"

Oh my god that was funny. She doesn't look happy. It is true about the old guys however. She has a fetish for old men. While personally I prefer Ma-chan because he is so caring and loving.

"Oh shut up! You are so annoying, doing things to me in my dreams..."

Things? She just said kissing a minute ago, but what other things has he done in her dreams?

"What things ape?"

"Stop calling me an ape!"

"I will if you go into detail about what I supposedly did to you."

I want to know what she does with my boyfriend in her sick dreams. Only I can dream about Ma-chan doing things to me...like last night! That was a good dream...Ma-chan doing things...hehehe.

"Kono-chan, are you alright? Your face has turned red."

He puts his hand to my forehead...I'm blushing but he thinks I am warm or something!

"I-I am fine."

I then realize that I am on his lap still...so what. I can sit here as Ma-chan and I are dating.

"So Asuna, what do you do with Ma-chan in your dreams?"

She puffs out her cheeks and turns away, but is that a blush I see on Asuna's face? I think it is. She is in denial.

"Its none of your business what I do in my own dreams."

"It is when it concerns me. If you are having sex dreams about us then I would like to know so I can prepare myself for when you try to take it into reality."

He makes Asuna sound like a rapist! But to be fair, if she did try that then she would have to get passed me. No one is doing anything to Ma-chan...unless this little harem idea goes ahead and even then I would be doing the things first, Eva-chan might of taken the first kiss but I will take everything else.

"You really are weird! Why can't you be like the Bakato from my dreams!?...Oh wait I never said that! Just shut up Bakato! Leave me alone!"

She takes crazy to a whole new level.

"Fine I will leave you alone. I will just hug Kono-chan instead!"

He in a flash wraps his arms around my body and kisses my neck! Hehe.

"M-Ma-chan that tickles!"

"You like it though right?"

I nod excitedly. Of course I like Ma-chan kissing my neck, it means we are close.

"I more than like it Ma-chan!"

As I said this, I notice different eyes on us. For one, Sakurako-chan's eyes are on us in a sad way, Eva-chan is just being very cool about it, I thought she might be a little angry. I also notice Misa-chan's and Madoka-chan's eyes on us, but I can't tell their facial expressions. Asuna's eyes however, she looks angry but I don't know what about. Negi-kun is looking at us with curious eyes, hmmmm...it must be a little confusing for a 10 year old. I mean sure he is smart but in the ways of love, he will be naive for awhile now. Mii-chan is smiling at us with her usual energy, Chachamaru-chan...I can't tell by her facial expressions either. Lastly Yukine-san isn't paying attention to us as she is cooking breakfast...I wonder if she is going to make me some?

"These eyes, feel creepy."

I agree completely Ma-chan. This is a little unnerving, especially Asuna's eyes. They are scaring me a little.

"Hey Asu-san, stop looking at us like that."

"Whatever Bakato."

Just then, Mii-chan jumps and hugs us both! Its like we are a little...abit to early for such thoughts.

"Nii-chan! What are you doing today Nii-chan?"

"Just going to get some basic lessons on using a computer. Want to come Mii-chan?"

"Ok Nii-chan! Is Onee-chan going also?"

She points to me and he nods.

"That's right, Kono-chan is going since she is my super cute girlfriend now!"

His super cute girlfriend! I never thought I would hear that from Ma-chan, I always thought I would be a cute friend...I had prepared myself for the worst but the best came out of it.

"And you are my super handsome boyfriend!"

Everyone just continues to look at us weirdly...ok it really is creepy. But we don't let it get to us. Ma-chan, Mii-chan and I have a little conversation about computers. It seems even a little girl can use a computer better than Ma-chan. Instead of looking embarrassed about it, its like he doesn't even care.

Soon Yukine-san announces breakfast for her Master and brings him a meal...no three meals. Is a meal for me also? If it is then she is a lovely girl.

"Breakfast is served Master, Mii-chan and Konoe-san."

Oh she made me breakfast too! How sweet of her! That's very generous!

"Thanks Yukine-san!"

"Thanks Onee-chan!"

"T-Thank you Yukine-san, its really nice of you."

She waves us off...but then smirks and goes over to Eva-chan with a tea cup...what is she going to do? Whatever she is doing, we start eating our food.

"Dark Angel. I made you some tea, drink it."

"I'm not going to drink that unless I know what's in it."

Yukine-san narrowed her eyes at Eva-chan as we continue our lovely breakfast.

"Don't be stupid Dark Angel and drink your tea."

She just called Eva-chan stupid! Hahaha. She could be right about Eva-chan being stupid, who knows.

"No! Tell me what's in it at once."

"Don't order me around bitch...I mean Dark Angel."

She just called Eva-chan a bitch! I'm close to laughing really loudly. Ma-chan and Mii-chan snickered. I don't think anyone else heard it. And even if they did...well then they heard it. If Negi-kun heard it, I wonder if he would know what a bitch is? I mean yes he is smart but to know that word, well what has he been doing at such an age?

"S-Shut up Yukine Hanakai."

"If you must know what's in the drink, I put poison in it."

Oh my god, Ma-chan has really eccentric friends. She just said she has poison in the tea! And she said it like it is an everyday occurrence! She really doesn't like Eva-chan.

"I'm not going to drink that then. You must be crazy if you think that I'm going to drink that."

"Crazy like a fox."

Hahaha, Yukine-san and Eva-chan sure do make me laugh. While we are continuing eating our food, I notice that Ma-chan is just looking at me with a smile. I have also been looking at him with a smile. We are so close with one another right now. Since tasting Ma-chan's lips, I have gotten a little hooked. I crave the taste of Ma-chan's lips. Scratch that, I just crave Ma-chan.

"Is something wrong Ma-chan?"

"Nothing my angel. I just like looking at you."

I giggle at him, he likes looking at me. Damn I really have it bad to be like this. But this is Ma-chan after all. He is someone I want to be with always. Ma-chan might seem crazy to everyone else, however I have seen Ma-chan's true self. He is kind, caring. Always helps people and never cares about himself. That's what Ma-chan is like, such a nice guy.

"So I'm your angel am I?"

"That's right my angel."

He thinks I'm his angel? Well if he wants to think that then I'm not going to stop him.

"So funny Ma-chan."

"Thank you! Anyway, lets get this eaten so we can go!"

"Ok Ma-chan!"

Ma-chan and Mii-chan and I quickly eat this food. It really is nice. It is so nice, Yukine-san is an excellent cook. Once finished, everyone forces Ma-chan and Negi-kun into the bathroom so we can get dressed while throwing some clothes in after them. Personally I wouldn't mind letting Ma-chan watch me get dressed but these girls would have a problem with that as...well they aren't dating Ma-chan and he is a boy.

* * *

"So Asuna-chan, dreaming about Makoto-kun are we?"

Sakurako-chan teased as I got dressed...what to wear? Hmmm, I will wear a flowery dress today. I hope Ma-chan likes it! Getting the dress, I start putting it on...

"I was not dreaming about Bakato!"

"Yes you was Asuna-chan. We heard it. Oh Bakato kiss my sweet suckable lips~"

I never heard that. Could of been when I was asleep. Asuna blushes bright red and shakes her head really fast.

"Shut up! I was not saying that!"

"You was! For like an hour before everyone got up, all I heard from you was Bakato do this to me and Bakato do that to me. You dream weird stuff Asuna-chan."

"Leave me alone! I was not dreaming about Bakato! I mean why would I? He is an idiotic pervert!"

My eye twitches, she best take that back. Ma-chan isn't that much of a pervert, although he has his moments, they don't bother me.

"Hey Asuna, that is my Ma-chan you are talking about here. So apologize at once for saying that."

"No. I wont apologize for anything! He is a pervert! Even invading my dreams like that."

"How would he do that? He can't invade anyone's dreams Asuna. You would have had to subconsciously have thought about it for it to make it into your dreams."

She shrugs her shoulders at me. So she doesn't know either? Weird Asuna.

"I'm sure he would find away to go into my dreams. I wouldn't put it past Bakato to do something like that."

"If he was going to do that to anyone, then it would be my dreams."

I say strongly and confidently. If Ma-chan wants to come into my dreams then that's fine by me. Yes we can be with one another even in dreams!

"So you are actually dating Bakato? Why would you do that?"

Did she just ask that? She should know since she claims to be in love with Takahata-sensei. Love is unexplainable sometimes, it just happens and I just happened to love Ma-chan like he loves me.

"It is something called love Asuna. Like your love for Takahata-sensei. I love Ma-chan so much and he loves me, he said so himself. At least I'm dating someone close to my age."

At that Eva-chan snorted but I don't know why. Why snort? Does she know something I don't? Well I don't care if she does or not, not my problem.

"Leave me alone Konoka! Why are you always against me?"

She is certainly insane. I'm not against her at all. But she was badmouthing my boyfriend and I'm not letting her do that.

"Konoka-chan, so you really are dating Makoto-kun after all?"

I turn to Sakurako-chan and nod.

"I am, why do you ask?"

She avoids my gaze and doesn't say anything...does she perhaps have a crush on Ma-chan? It would make sense as she looks upset. I don't really like hurting people...harem...hmmmm...I think I will actually give this serious thought.

After about five minutes we all finally finish getting dressed and call the boys back in...they walk in fully dressed, Negi-kun looks like a cute child. Iincho certainly would be happy right now. But Ma-chan looks like a handsome guy...he walks over to me and blushes quite a lot.

"K...Kono-chan you look amazingly beautiful."

"Oh thank you Ma-chan. You look quite good yourself. Are you ready to go Ma-chan?"

He nods and we three consisting of myself, Mii-chan and Ma-chan head out after Ma-chan grabs the laptop. Yukine-san has said she will spend time with her favourite loli. Eva-chan better watch out, Yukine-san looked really sadistic then. I wouldn't be shocked if Eva-chan is killed by Yukine-san one day. Yes it wouldn't shock me in the least, but I do wonder what Eva-chan has done to Yukine-san to make her hate Eva-chan so much.

"Nii-chan you have to hold Mii-chan's hand."

"Oh sorry Mii-chan, take my hand then."

Those two hold hands as I have opted to hug his unoccupied arm.

"Say Kono-chan, you know where to go right? Because I have no idea where Chisame-san lives."

"Yeah I know where to go. Good thing I came along huh."

He nods then kisses my cheek, I can definitely get used to that.

We three continue walking, Ma-chan left Koneko at home today, he said something about her having a lazy day with Sakurako-chan's cats. We get to Chisame-chan's room not long after...I knock on the door.

We wait and wait...hmmmm, what's taking her so long? Is she even in there? I can't be sure, I don't think she goes out often so she must be in there...aah the door opens a crack...

"What do you two want?"

The door fully opens to reveal Chisame-chan looking at us with an annoyed expression.

"I'm here too grumpy Onee-chan!"

Chisame-chan looks down...at Mii-chan with an annoyed expression.

"So...what do you three want? Babysitting isn't my thing."

"Not to babysit Chisame-san! You said that you would teach me how to use this laptop, so if you aren't busy then could you perhaps, teach me?"

She sighs at Ma-chan who shrinks away a little.

"I suppose I did say that. Get in here and I will give you a basic lesson."

We nod and walk inside...it is full of computer stuff.

"Don't touch anything in here, that goes for you kid. Don't want sticky fingers all over my precious computer components."

How cruel, to say that to us and especially to Mii-chan.

"Nii-chan, is this girl your girlfriend also?"

We all do spit takes! Chisame-chan as Ma-chan's girlfriend!? I don't think so.

"N-No Mii-chan! She is only a classmate. But I would like to be friends with her, as with everyone in class!"

"Hmmm, ok Nii-chan! She is a little grumpy isn't she? Mii-chan will call her grumpy Onee-chan!"

That's a good nickname for Chisame-chan. However Chisame-chan doesn't look amused.

"I'm not grumpy little girl!"

"Mii-chan's name is Mii-chan Onee-chan."

"I don't really care. Now sit there and switch your laptop on."

We all nod again. Ma-chan goes to sit down, with Mii-chan and I sitting on his lap. Chisame-chan sits down next to us, Ma-chan switches the laptop...no he hasn't even switched it on...I press the button.

"Oh yes, good thinking Kono-chan. I suppose you have to press the button, how silly of me."

"Are you like stupid?"

Ma-chan pouts at Chisame-chan's question. He isn't stupid at all.

"I'm not stupid Chisame-san. I'm just not used to laptops. I have never needed laptops until recently. The computer age sure is scary."

"Oh Nii-chan, Mii-chan doesn't think the computers are scary. They are fun! Mii-chan plays games on the internet!"

Even a little girl can use a laptop better than Ma-chan. Haha, that is really funny.

"Ooh its finally come on! Oh wait its asking for a password huh...hmmm, oh what was the password...?"

He forgot his own password...silly cute Ma-chan.

"Oh wait! I remember, its my angels name!"

Angels name? Is he referring to me? If it is, then I am happy. Ma-chan doesn't know it but he is also the password to my laptop. Ma-chan types his password in and I take a sneaky peak...oh it is my name! I'm so happy!

"Well done, you got it on."

"That's not funny Chisame-san. No need to be sarcastic."

He is right. Its not Ma-chan's fault he can be an air head. Its very cute for his air headed ways.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, air head."

Ma-chan sniffles and hugs me from behind.

"Tell her Kono-chan. She is being mean to me."

I roll my eyes and face Chisame-chan.

"Don't be mean to Ma-chan Chisame-chan."

She rolls her eyes at me. She then starts to teach Ma-chan about different things like how to use laptops and such. Quite a few times she did shout at him so I told her off myself. Poor Ma-chan is getting bullied for not being computer savvy.

"So if I press this, it will send?"

"Precisely. Good job baka."

He pouts again. Ma-chan is so cute when he pouts.

"Don't call me a baka, Chisame-san."

"Can I ask, why are you in a class full of girls? It isn't normal. And are you japanese at all? You look foreign."

She does have a point but he is part japanese at least. He told me his mother was japanese.

"I am japanese, half that is. And the reason I am in a girls class is because I transferred in late, that's all there is too it. But I'm happy in 3A! Since my Kono-chan and Sakurako-san and Nodoka-chan and everyone else is very good!"

That's Ma-chan for you! So upbeat!

"You really are strange."

"I will take that as a complement!"

She sighs at him again. Poor Ma-chan is getting all this because he wanted to know how to use a laptop.

"So what other half are you? British? You look british or american to me"

"I will leave that to your imagination."

Even I don't know what other he is. He never actually said what other half he is. I have questioned it but he said he doesn't like talking about it, whatever it is must be bad. I don't even know what his parents are called. Although he did get along with daddy. Yes daddy and Ma-chan did talk quite often but I never knew what about.

"So annoying. I don't really care anyway."

"So come on Chisame-san, please continue the lesson!"

"Whatever, I expect something for this you know?"

...What does she have in mind?

"What like? Want a date Chisame-san? Sorry but I'm dating Kono-chan."

She does a spit take and shakes her head.

"No you idiot! You have a friend that works with the latest technology right?"

"Oh you mean Matsu-san? Yes she does work with all these gadgets and gizmos."

"So get me the latest software and other things like that."

So demanding isn't she? Good thing Ma-chan wont take it to heart, he doesn't take anything to heart. Unless it is serious like love. Like our love, Ma-chan and my love is good.

"Ok Chisame-san! I will ask Matsu-san about that. I would have no idea about what the latest stuff is, so ok Chisame-san. Whatever is new, you can have. Maybe give me a list and I can see what I can do."

"Great. That's good baka. Oh you know, there is a web page dedicated to you."

A web page dedicated to Ma-chan? I didn't know this.

"Oh? What's a web page?"

We all face fault! He doesn't know what a web page is? Poor Ma-chan and his simple mind.

"You seriously don't know what a web page is?"

"Hmmmm...is it a page that has turned into a web? Or is it like a spiders web that looks like paper? Hence web page!"

We all face fault again! He thinks a web page is...oh Ma-chan.

"You like annoying me don't you? It doesn't matter what a web page is, just look at this. Apparently, it is some air heads in our class that made it."

Some people made a web page from our class and its dedicated to Ma-chan?

"Hmmm, so some people made a web page dedicated to Nii-chan? Grumpy Onee-chan, get this web page up!"

"Don't call me grumpy little girl. But whatever, I suppose I will get it up for more software."

She sighed yet again.

"Ok Chisame-san. You can have more softwire."

"Its software you mega baka!"

Ma-chan whimpers and hides behind me, I turn around and give him a quick kiss.

"T-Thank you Kono-chan. Chisame-san is yelling at me, she shouldn't do that should she?"

"No she shouldn't yell at you Ma-chan. You are so cute so don't let Chisame-chan make you feel bad."

I see Chisame-chan shoot a look at me, she isn't picking on my boyfriend. He might not be computer savvy but he doesn't need to be as I love Ma-chan as he is and I will be computer savvy for the both of us.

"O...Ok Kono-chan. Can I continue to hug you?"

"Silly Ma-chan. Of course you can hug me silly boy."

We lip lock again and then wait for Chisame-chan to get the web page up. We don't have to wait long, she points to the screen.

"Be warned, there is some pretty disturbing content on this site."

Disturbing? What could she mean by that? I decide to ask.

"By disturbing you mean...?"

"Something very strange and arousing...no I didn't mean to say that. Just look for yourselves."

Arousing? She thinks whatever is on there is arousing? Nonetheless we look at the screen...all I can do is blush! Aah the home page or whatever it is called has different links to different sections of Ma-chan...wow that's weird.

* * *

"W...What the hell!? What am I doing!? Oh my god! How is that possible!? I never did that Kono-chan! I swear!"

Even I can tell that's not real. Its images of Ma-chan with various girls from the class and they are in weird positioned.

"I know you didn't, they aren't real Ma-chan. But I do wonder who made this web page."

I wonder aloud. Whoever it is, has a weird thing for Ma-chan...hmmmm...who has a weird thing for Ma-chan...?

"It was Asakura and Saotome and some others from class."

Asakura-san and Paru and some others? They made those arousing...I mean weird images.

"Nii-chan that is funny. Look what you are doing to that one girl."

Pointing to the screen...oh my god it looks like he and Honya-chan are...oh my god. That is really freaky.

"Oh my god. I think I'm going to faint."

Suddenly, Chisame-chan points a finger at the screen then an accusing finger at Ma-chan.

"W...What the hell is with that hit count!? Th-That's amazing! How is this getting thousands upon thousands of hits? This idiot if all people!?"

"Hey Chisame-chan! Don't call Ma-chan an idiot. He isn't one, just because he is getting hits, it just means people like Ma-chan, that's all."

I defended Ma-chan who smiles at me.

"Thank you for defending me Kono-chan! But these images...they are disturbing. Oh wait, what's that?"

He points to the screen...it says biography...Ma-chan's biography?

"Click on it grumpy Onee-chan!"

"Stop calling me grumpy Onee-chan! But fine, I will click on it."

She clicks on it...we wait for it to load...finally it loads.

I start reading it...that's weird.

"T-That isn't what I said! I didn't say I wanted to have sex with all the class! I'm going to kill whoever did this!"

I agree with him. This is disturbing. But to say things like Ma-chan...well that is true. He is charming and crazy. But he isn't after the whole class. It even says stuff about him wanting Paru...yeah she wrote this. She is sick. Writing about there apparent sexual experiences when Ma-chan is a virgin...I think he is. He must be a virgin.

She then clicks on a link that says Makoto-sama's secrets...aah! Pictures of Ma-chan nearly naked! Oh my god that is hot! But is that really real? I hope so!

"They are some saucy pictures Nakashima."

Chisame-chan said with a blush. I'm also blushing quite a lot.

"Call me Makoto Chisame-san, but those...are actually real."

They are real!? Ma-chan can pose for me like that! Ma-chan wearing a tight shirt and tight shorts! And even in just a tight swimming costume! Hehe, so many possibilities!

"W-What do you mean they are real!? Do you like posing like that for your classmates!?"

Chisame-chan roared at Ma-chan who hided behind me.

"N...No. It was the company I am with. They thought that I should do that to promote my latest book. It was a good idea...although I don't know why they are on this...what's it called again? On this thing on the internet."

"But Naka...Makoto. These are erotic. I mean come on, cat boy, dog boy and dressed in barely nothing. These are actually...wrong. These are just wrong!"

They aren't wrong! They are justice! Oh wait...what's that? Hmmmm, is that a link to a video?

"Hey Chisame-chan click on that."

"Click on what Konoe?"

I point to the link...she does as I ask and then...it is a video! Is that...that's Ma-chan dressed as a cat boy!

"Oh shit."

Did Ma-chan just swear? He looks mortified. Hahaha, whatever it is on this video must be bad for him.

"Alright I'm going to click play."

"Wait wait wait! Before you do Chisame-san! This video of me is...for promotional use only, it isn't what I am actually like. No matter how it sounds."

Strange, regardless Chisame-chan clicks play...when the video starts...its Ma-chan dressed as a cat boy with the ears and tail and he is in nothing but a long shirt! I don't even think he has underwear on under that shirt! But it is just long enough to cover his...damn it. He also has a collar on that is attached to a lead. Awesome! Ma-chan as a cat boy dressed in nothing but a shirt! There is justice in the world!

"_Nya~ This is Mako here nya~ Please buy Mako's book nya~ It would mean a lot to Mako nya~ Please don't make Mako upset nya~ Mako is a good boy nya~ He is very cute nya~_"

Oh my god this is weird! But strangely amazingly cute! How he refers to himself, Mako! Chisame-chan bursts out laughing as does Mii-chan and I.

"Oh please stop this!"

"No it isn't finished yet!"

Chisame-chan counted Ma-chan who pouted adorably...like in the video actually! Ma-chan pout is cute!

"_Nya nya~ In this book there are revealed secrets nya and to all the cute girls out there, this is for you nya~_"

In a flash the shirt is ripped off and he is standing there in very, very tight underwear only! Holy crap this is amazing! Those are so tight that they don't leave anything to the imagination! I hear a slurping sound...coming from Chisame-chan! Her nose is bleeding like a pervert! So is mine! Ma-chan is crying anime tears! But damn his body looks good!

By now Ma-chan is doing all sorts of posing such as him leaning on things and him with his hands together and mimicking a cats meow. Oh yes Ma-chan in glasses! Damn that is sexy, such a cute Ma-chan in glasses.

"Nii-chan looks funny."

"Leave me alone."

"Damn that looks hot."

I hear Chisame-chan comment. She is a pervert, thinking about Ma-chan like he is an...object...no Konoka. But he is my boyfriend so...yeah...hehe.

"Ma-chan why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I didn't think it would be out yet. I would have told you and they did say something about putting it on the internet but I had no idea it would be on this thing."

Chisame-chan sighed.

"They didn't put it on here. The person who created the web page must have found the video and put it on there. But why are you modelling for your book nearly nude?"

She asks with a huge blush, put your eyes back in your head Chisame-chan.

"B-Because the company said I should use my looks to get more readers. I thought I was doing fine without it but they insisted. Although they wanted to make it so I wasn't wearing anything at all, I had to plead that I didn't have to pose nude. But those things don't leave much to anything do they? They are like super tight."

""You should have gone nude.""

I know I said that but Chisame-chan said it also! She is a pervert interested in Ma-chan's body!

"You both are weird! I'm not doing a naked photo shoot for anyone! Although Kono-chan..."

"Will you do one for me Ma-chan?"

I put on a cute face...he can't resist my cuteness! He never could!

"...Ok if you insist."

Yes! Haha! Ma-chan will do it for me!

"Thank you Ma-chan! But it seems the video is finished."

"Oh wait, this is pubic access right?"

He wants to know if its pubic? Well yeah it is public access.

"Of course it is."

Chisame-chan replies with a sigh.

"T...Then that means...everyone will...ahh! Everyone is going to see me like that! I'm going to kill whoever made this! Who made it again Chisame-san?"

"Ugh, it was Asakura and Saotome and hmmm...lets see...it seems a number of people...wait what does that say!? Chiu! What the hell!?"

Chiu? Isn't she the famous web idol? Why is Chisame-chan going crazy over that? She clicks on the link that is labeled Makoto and Chiu, ultimate web couple...Ma-chan is in an online relationship with this Chiu-san now? No he didn't even know how to use a computer until today and he just has gotten the hang of the basics.

"Argh! Chiu and you...argh! What the hell!? Why are they doing that!?"

I take a look at this...ahh! Ma-chan and this Chiu are hugging and everything...they do actually look like a good couple. But obviously it looks doctored.

"You know this Chiu-san kind of looks like..."

Chisame-chan then covered Ma-chan's mouth with her hand desperately. What's wrong with her.

"Shut up baka if you know what's good for you."

She whispers dangerously. He nods a little and she uncovers his mouth. Ok what's going on? Does Ma-chan know something that I don't? Mii-chan also seems to be confused.

"But am I right in saying that..."

"Shut up! If you breathe a word of this to anyone then I will kill you myself!"

Did she just threaten Ma-chan? I will hit her if she tries to kill Ma-chan.

"O...Ok Chisame-san calm down. Its not like I'm going to tell the world am I? Obviously this person wants to remain anonymous. But I must say, the me in there and Chiu-san on there look good don't they? I didn't even know I was famous on the internet! But to put these pictures on the computer..."

"But they are cute Ma-chan!"

"Kono-chan, what is a blog?"

A blog? Why would he ask about a blog all of a sudden?

"Its a place where people write about the subject and opinions of the web page. But why are you asking about a blog?"

He points to something...it says a blog about Ma-chan's relationships? Chisame-chan clicks on the blog page...

Lots of people post on this blog it seems...lots of different names...one says Paru-sama...hahaha, Ma-chan has to read that out.

"Say Ma-chan, could you read this one out for me?"

I smirk at him as he looks at the page...he shakes his head really fast.

"No! I can't read that out! Please don't make me read it out Kono-chan!"

I once again put on my adorable cute face...he nods reluctantly! Cuteness power works! Even with only Ma-chan, it still works!

"Only for Kono-chan. Yes only for Kono-chan, I love you."

"Thank you my handsome boyfriend and I love you too Ma-chan."

I quickly kiss him then he clears his throat and starts reading nervously.

"Ma-Makoto-sama took me a-again last night. He s-said that I should suck it to the hinge end! Ma-Makoto-sama is s-so rough...that I felt like...I lost...my virginity...all over again! Damn Makoto-sama is big...and...next time we...are going to use...whips and eat cheese cake...off my breasts. His...erection...was...inside...and he...released inside of me!"

We three laugh at Ma-chan but I have to tease him about something.

"S...So Ma-chan. W-Whats the hinge end?"

He blushes and looks away. Hehe Ma-chan's blushing face is a cute face!

"Y-You honestly don't know?"

"I...I don't know."

I lie, hopefully he tells me so I can laugh about it. I'm trying to suppress a laugh but I'm failing miserably.

"T...The hinge end is...ummmm...its all the way down to the...on a mans...yeah...sucking...it down...to the...bottom of the...Kono-chan you are embarrassing me!"

We three laugh even harder! This day has been fun! Haha. Suck it to the hinge end huh...Paru is disgusting to post that on the blog.

"Kono-chan, read this one out from Truth Seeker!"

From Truth Seeker? I wonder who that is? Paru-sama is obviously Haruna-chan but Truth Seeker...I can think of one person but is it her?

"Fine I will. I'm not easily embarrassed like you Ma-chan."

He glares at me but I shrug him off and start reading.

"Wow just been f...fin...fingered! Makoto-kun has an amazing technique! So fast yet rough! As my lover sleeps, I take videos of his...p-penis!...And...give it a little lick! He moans out...I continue my efforts on his...erection...and I'm given a reward...it shot in my mouth! It tastes...like rainbows!"

Oh my god! They are laughing at me! Oh my god this is disgusting! To post those things on a blog...which is wrong...but to lie like that...it is truly weird and disgusting!

"Hahaha, you laugh at me now that was sweet revenge!"

"I hate you Ma-chan! That wasn't even funny!"

"I thought it was funny."

Chisame-chan commented...but then I realized that Mii-chan is here! She just heard all of that! Oh no! She is only a little girl and she just heard us read out things that sound like a porno. We are setting a very bad example!

"Chisame-chan read that one out! That one from...Honya."

Oh that is obviously Nodoka-chan. Yes Honya-chan even posts on here huh. I would have never thought that she would post on this blog.

"Fine I will. But that isn't even anything disgusting like what you two just read out."

She takes a breath and starts reading...

"I have actually kissed Makoto-kun! Makoto-kun's lips taste so good. I'm the second girl to kiss him. I hope to do it again. But since Konoka-san is dating Makoto-kun, it doesn't seem possible. I'm happy for them. But even I wanted to date...doesn't look like its going to happen."

She seems sad writing that. Poor Honya-chan really does want to be with Ma-chan huh. Maybe this harem idea of mine might be necessary. Not only Honya-chan but it seems Paru and I believe that it was Kazumi-chan and even ape...Ma-chan has gotten me into saying that now! I meant Asuna seems to be at least liking him. Even Sakurako-chan...and the loli Eva-chan.

"So was that Nodoka-chan then? That's what her nickname is right? Honya-chan?"

"Yes that's right Ma-chan. It seems Honya-chan has developed quite a lot of feelings for you."

He nods sadly...why a sad nod?

"Yeah it seems she has. I never intended to hurt her like that..."

So he feels guilty? It isn't his fault that he can't return her feelings or can't yet at least.

"It isn't your fault Ma-chan. I wouldn't worry about it. Let me take care of it!"

He becomes confused but nods nonetheless.

"Can we continue the lessons now?"

Chisame-chan asks annoyed. We nod and she continues teaching Ma-chan.

* * *

...Its been 8 hours since then. Ma-chan and Chisame-chan have been going at the computer details quite a bit. Good thing Ma-chan is a quick learner or she would have almost hit him even more.

Yes I have had to defend Ma-chan from her verbal and sometimes physical assaults quite a bit but I can tell Chisame-chan is a nice person. She just isn't very sociable. Yes that's all it is, if she was more sociable then she could become friends easier with everyone. From today, she seems to have been interacting with us quite well...even if it was a rocky start.

Yes it was a very rocky start. But she even said things to Mii-chan who took it with a grain of salt. But they have been getting along better, even if Mii-chan calls her grumpy Onee-chan which I still think its a good name.

I also used Chisame-chan's kitchen to make some food for lunch. It was just something simple but Ma-chan and Mii-chan liked it, I couldn't tell with Chisame-chan though.

"Well thank you for the lessons Chisame-san! I'm really grateful! If I can do anything then please let me know."

She waves him off.

"Just the latest technology would be fine. I actually had fun. Such a baka aren't you? I can see why some of the air heads in class might like you."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Take it as one."

Well at least she isn't yelling at him, that's a start at least.

"Well thank you Chisame-san! It has been a fun day...although I could have done without reading that disturbing...stuff."

Yeah we all could have but it gave us a laugh.

"Not a problem."

"Say Chisame-san, you should hang out with us more. You shouldn't shut yourself away, you are a fun girl!"

Her eyes widen open in shock. Its true, she does shut herself away.

"D...Don't say that baka!"

"W-Why? You are fun to hang out with. We all had fun, didn't you?"

"...Shut up baka! Ugh, go away!"

With that she slams the door in our faces. How nice.

"W...Well that was something. Come on guys, shall we head home?"

Well technically it isn't my home but its nice to hear that from Ma-chan. The only time I've stayed in my own dorm room since Ma-chan came back was on the first day he came and when he went to Tokyo. But being close to Ma-chan is good. Hearing Ma-chan's heartbeat is good at night when he is asleep.

"Yes Nii-chan!"

"Yes Ma-chan! Lets go home."

Once again Mii-chan takes his hand and I take his arm with the laptop in. It was a good thing Chisame-chan has an extra charger at her place or we wouldn't of been able to use the laptop for this length of time.

"You know...Kyoto...I..."

I nod in understanding. Kyoto is still...a very sore subject for Ma-chan. He shouldn't be sad about it.

"Its ok Ma-chan. Don't worry about it."

"Y-Yeah. Kyoto, I might not act like myself. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but..."

"I know Ma-chan. It is alright. I wont take offence to it."

He nods at me then kisses me! Aah Ma-chan's kisses, Chel-chan will be happy that her little dream worked out. For me to look after her Nii-sama. That's what she wanted after all, me and Se-chan looking after her Nii-sama. Yes for some reason, Chel-chan wanted someone to look after Ma-chan, even though he seems capable to me. Maybe she was just worrying about her Nii-sama, that's the job of younger siblings! Looking after their older siblings as its the older siblings to tease their younger siblings.

It takes us about five minutes to make it back to the dorm room, we would have been quicker if it wasn't for Ma-chan and Mii-chan asking who lived where. Yeah he is a little strange but at the end of the day he is my Ma-chan after all.

Walking into the room...Asuna is sobbing on the bed.

"W-Whats wrong Asuna?"

I question as we three go over to the bed.

"N...Nothing."

"Whats wrong Asu-san?"

Ma-chan questions but then she glares at him...

"This is all your fault! Making me confused like this!"

What's he done? He hasn't even interacted with her besides this morning, and that was when she had her dream.

"W...What? I haven't done anything to you. Why are you confused?"

"Never mind Bakato! Its all your fault!"

Ok...I'm confused. Ma-chan really is getting it today, first from Asuna this morning then Chisame-chan all day and now back to Asuna again. He actually hasn't done anything today to annoy anyone that I know of.

"Asu-san...whatever I have done, I'm sorry. I don't know what I have done but I am really sorry for upsetting you like this."

"Whatever."

She then faces away from us. Hmmmm, she is confused about something about Ma-chan? Wonder what that is?

"Is it because you love Negi-kun?"

She does a spit take at my joke and points an accusing finger at me.

"Me loving him!? I don't think so Konoka. I wouldn't love him, he causes me nothing but misery that child. He is constantly a thorn in my side, if I wasn't so damn nice then I would cut him loose."

Negi-kun releases anime tears so Ma-chan beckons him over and hugs Negi-kun...awwww that's really sweet!

"Poor Negi-kun, is she picking on you again?"

"She always picks on me Onii-chan. But Onii-chan...can we spend the day together tomorrow?"

Ma-chan shakes his head to everyone's confusion. Even I'm confused, does he have something planned? If he does, I don't know anything about it.

"The day after tomorrow I promise. I'm a little busy tomorrow. But I promise we can spend a day together after tomorrow."

"Ok that's fine! So what are you doing tomorrow?"

I also want to know what Ma-chan is doing tomorrow. Actually I'm a little busy tomorrow myself, I promised to help Honya-chan and Yue-chi and Paru with some library activities.

"You really are nosy aren't you? But if you must know, I'm going to be...hanging out with Asu-san."

"What!? When did I agree to this?"

"Just now. I thought we could get to know one another even more, since we are friends."

Asuna sighs.

"Depends, I might hang out with you. If I'm feeling better from what you did to me."

"I see. Ok Asu-san!"

That's all Ma-chan said, so he wants to hang out with Asuna? Could be good I suppose, Asuna and Ma-chan could be good friends if they get over certain things.

And like that, everyone does there own thing. Ma-chan did try and talk with Asuna but she gave him the cold shoulder. Hmmmm, Ma-chan looks depressed that she is giving him the cold shoulder. I could understand if he had done something to her but he didn't do anything to her.

"Kyoto isn't that long away is it? I can't wait!"

I would've hoped Negi-kun wouldn't bring that up. While I'm excited, I'm just thinking about Ma-chan. I hope he can face going. I worry for him as he seems together but at the mention of Chel-chan, he breaks down inside, I can tell as much. Even if he tries to hide it from me, I can tell.

"You are right for once Negi! Kyoto will be fun!"

Ape...Asuna said. I should really stop thinking she is an ape. I don't think its good when I call her that, although Ma-chan is right sometimes because she does kind of act like an ape that escaped with a supply of grapes...no that's not funny. Haha.

"Ow! Ape that was my foot!"

...Hehehe, Asuna stepped on Eva-chan's foot. Although was that purpose? I can't tell.

"Don't call me an ape!"

"Why ape? You act like an ape and have sex dreams about my servant."

"Who the hell is your servant?"

We all sweatdrop. She doesn't know that Eva-chan thinks Ma-chan is her servant?

"Makoto is my servant you ape!"

Asuna's eyebrow twitches, oh no she looks mad. Looking at Yukine-san makes me feel happy. She is making death threats to Eva-chan who backs away nervously.

"Stop calling me an ape! Why is it you and Bakato call me an ape?"

Ma-chan and Eva-chan look to one another before nodding.

""Because you act like an ape!""

Wow they are on synch with one another. Its a little creepy how they just did that. Responding to that, Asuna looks really angry! She is going to charge!

"Kagurazaka-san."

The voice of Yukine-san got our attention. Asuna turns to her.

"What Yukine-san?"

"Kagurazaka-san, I was thinking that we do a team up and take out the Dark Angel together."

Oh no, Eva-chan is going to be killed! Asuna has a very huge smirk on her face!

"Ok Yukine-san. I like the way you think. Yes lets take out Eva-chan together."

"Oh shit! Leave me alone! Not only is psycho maid after me, I also have an ape after me! It isn't fair! Chachamaru! I need you to keep them away!"

Chachamaru-chan sighs...and she nods a little.

"Ok Master. I am coming now as per your instructions."

Asuna and Yukine-san then have a pillow fight with Chachamaru-chan and Eva-chan. Negi-kun is laughing at the scene, the cheerleading trio are also laughing at the scene but Mii-chan has joined in and is hitting Eva-chan with a pillow, she doesn't look amused. So this is the fight they are going to do? They are pillow fighting?

"Stop hitting me little girl!"

Eva-chan roared at Mii-chan.

"No Dark Angel! Mii-chan has to help Onee-chan beat the Dark Angel that haunts her! You shouldn't haunt Onee-chan Dark Angel! It is wrong Dark Angel. Mii-chan is going to give you punishment for eating Onee-chan's dreams and raping her nightmares!"

Mii-chan stated to Eva-chan who glared as a response.

"So funny isn't it Kono-chan?"

I turn to Ma-chan but then realize something...I'm not sat on my favourite place. I jump onto my favourite place, I shuffle down a little as Ma-chan wraps his arms around me and rests his head on the top of my head.

"Comfortable up there Ma-chan?"

I ask as the cheerleaders jump into the fray and start hitting the others with pillows.

"Yep! Perfectly comfortable. Say Negi-kun why don't you join in the pillow fight? I can see it in your eyes. Let the child in you take over sometimes."

"I suppose so Onii-chan."

""Go ahead Negi-kun, hit Eva-chan if you want.""

We snicker out. Negi-kun then jumps off the bed and joins in the pillow fight. While they are doing that, Ma-chan and I opt to lie on the bed in one another's arms. I feel safe right now. Being in Ma-chan's arms, it makes me feel safe.

...Its been a few hours since then. In that time, Yukine-san and Asuna have threatened Eva-chan, who threatened them back. The cheerleading girls have been talking amongst themselves about cheerleading I think. Negi-kun and Mii-chan have been talking a little. Those two can get along quite well since they are of a similar age. Chachamaru-chan has been a mediator between Eva-chan and the other two.

But now its like and everyone is getting into bed. But thinking about Kyoto, I am happy to go but Ma-chan...He shouldn't have to feel sad, it wasn't his fault but he will always think it is in fact his fault. Ma-chan really shouldn't think its his fault, he couldn't save Chel-chan, Chel-chan wouldn't blame Ma-chan for anything like this.

"Well goodnight Kono-chan. I love you."

That never gets old!

"Yes goodnight Ma-chan, I love you too. But Ma-chan don't feel too bad about Kyoto ok?"

"I know what you mean. But Kono-chan it is all my fault in the end. Even if Chelia doesn't think so, it will always be my fault she died. Even if I couldn't do anything."

Ma-chan shouldn't punish himself like this.

"Ok Ma-chan. But there is something you are forgetting."

"Something I'm forgetting?"

Silly Ma-chan should know what it is.

"Yes, something very important. It has something to do with me and you..."

I trail my fingers up and down his chest...he smiles and crushes his lips onto mine. We kiss for a few minutes before breaking apart. We then snuggle up together and I start drifting off to sleep...Chel-chan...Ma-chan...please don't be sad...Ma-chan...

* * *

**This chapter focused on Konoka and Makoto's relationship. Next chapter will reveal a little more about the relationship between him and Asuna. And also Negi and Makoto will be getting to know one another better. Harem, Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka, Nodoka**


	15. Chapter 15

**Makoto and Asuna's fun day/Brotherly bonding**

**Asuna P.O.V**

"_Modan-kun, Capen-chan why do you have to leave?"_

_Modan-kun and Capen-chan. These two are leaving. Why? I don't want them to go. They promised to be with me...and now they are going. And I don't know why they are going._

"_Sorry Princess-chan. Capen and I need to help people. Sorry Princess-chan, I really am sorry. Its just how it is. But we will see each other again, don't worry. Yes don't worry about anything, our friends will take care of you now."_

"_B...But we are...I thought we was...going to...be together. The three of...us together..."_

"_We are Asuna-chan! Nii-sama and I are just going away for a little while, but we will be back. Since you and Nii-sama are going to be together forever. Remember, you are getting married, hehe."_

_I wish Capen-chan wouldn't tease me. Just because...such a tease that Capen-chan._

"_S...Shut up! Don't tease me Capen-chan! You can't tease me Capen-chan!"_

"_So I can tease you ape?"_

_I hate it when he calls me an ape! Stupid Modan-kun teases me all the time! And calls me an ape! I'm not an ape!_

"_Don't call me an ape!"_

"_Whatever Princess of the apes."_

"_Don't call me Princess of the apes! Call me Asuna! You always call me Princess of the apes or ape or Princess-chan! Call me by my name idiot!"_

_He sticks his tongue out at me! Stupid Modan-kun, wants to tease me even to the end!_

"_Fine, I will call you Asu-chan!"_

"_Well its better than ape. But...you are coming back right?"_

"_Of course I am ape...I mean Asu-chan."_

_He just called me an ape! I'm going to hit him! He is making this emotional goodbye very annoying. Everyone else is laughing at us. Uwah! I hate them all!_

"_Be serious for a change!"_

"_I was being serious. I will be back Asu-chan, don't worry. But even if we are far apart, I will be thinking about you and I've made sure these old geezers will look after you. So yes Asu-chan, don't worry about safety as I've made sure you are completely safe!"_

_That's so like Modan-kun. Looking after me like that. Stupid baka._

"_Oh shut up Modan you idiot! You are older than most of us!"_

"_I'm not an idiot Na...you are!"_

_Na...doesn't respond and everyone else laughs._

"_Well this is it Asu-chan. Don't worry about anything. Capen and I will be back one day. Goodbye Asu-chan."_

_I feel tears rolling down my face. I don't want him and Capen-chan to go._

"_Oh don't cry Asuna-chan. You still have everyone else. But Nii-sama and I need to do something important."_

"_She's right Asu-chan. We just have to do something only Capen and I can do. But like we said, we will be back."_

_They will be back? I hope so...they are my friends...and Modan-kun is...someone...I love..._

"_Modan-kun I love you!"_

"_Asu-chan...you love me do you? Such a silly Asu-chan. Confessing your love for me when I'm about to leave. Makes this harder now. Damn you Asu-chan making me feel bad. I guess I love you too, my Princess."_

_Capen-chan then squeals! Such a silly girl she is. She is doing a weird victory dance._

"_I knew it! Nii-sama and Asuna-chan are going to be together! Nii-sama why don't you make a Pa...with Asuna-chan?"_

"_Making a Pa...with Asu-chan? Capen that would involve kissing. And kissing Asu-chan...it would be my first."_

_Making a Pa...with Modan-kun? Kissing him? I...I wouldn't mind that..._

"_Just do it kids, this is breaking my heart."_

_Na...said with a smile. So silly._

"_Fine Na...you are so dramatic. Asu-chan...do you want to become my partner?"_

_Becoming Modan-kun's partner? That is something I want._

"_That's so sudden Modan-kun. Doesn't that mean we would be together forever?"_

"_That's right Asu-chan. Don't you want to be with me? I want to be with you. Being partners with Asu-chan would be good. So what do you say?"_

_All I can do is nod. Kissing Modan-kun before he goes...and then we will be connected...forever. Yes being Modan-kun's partner would be amazing._

"_Ok! Kiss me Modan-kun!"_

"_Right! Someone make the circle please."_

_Someone makes the circle then we step inside and face one another._

"_Ready Asu-chan?"_

"_I'm ready. Lets share our first kiss Modan-kun!"_

"_Before we do...my real name isn't Modan. I'm sorry for lying to you Asu-chan. My true name is..."_

* * *

Uwah! What was that? Strange dream...yeah very strange...what was it about? I don't remember. Hmmm, oh whatever. I don't care about the silly dream...this waterbed is nice...too bad I have to share it with other people. I want my own waterbed! Maybe if I'm nice to Bakato he will get me one. Opening my eyes...of course Negi is attached to me again...oh wait he isn't. That's a change, a welcomed change at that.

Don't need a kid hugging me like that. But I do wonder what he is, not that I care much. He needs to stop hugging me I know that much...hmmmm, I hear a sniffling sound...is that...no it isn't Negi...I turn in the direction...Bakato? What's wrong with him?

He is sobbing at his heart shaped necklace? It looks quite good actually, didn't think Bakato had taste. But is that Negi clinging to Bakato? Hahaha! Yes Bakato can have the child cling to him!

"Whats wrong with you Bakato?"

He faces with me and smiles.

"Nothing Asu-san. I'm perfectly fine. So are you talking to me now?"

"I guess so. You haven't annoyed me today."

"Great! So we can spend the day together! Actually I would like to do something that I think you might find funny, I know I will."

Something I will find funny? Well he is Bakato so it is bound to be funny, everything he does is kind of funny, unless it involves me.

"So what thing are you planning Bakato?"

"Hahaha, just some fun times pranking Iincho. Would you like to see how you and I going to prank Queen-Shotacon?"

Pranking Iincho? That's fine by me! Yes that would be fun. Bakato and I pranking Iincho! But how are we going to accomplish this?

"So what do you have in mind?"

"It involves, that stuff. I will tell you when we are alone. But trust me, you will love it so much. I thought of it last night, I think you will think it is hilarious."

"I'm sure I will if its coming from you."

He smiles with a thumps up, such an idiot. Pretty soon everyone starts getting up. Negi looks at Bakato as he wakes up...

"Oh I'm sorry Onii-chan!"

"Don't worry about it Negi-kun. Say Negi-kun what are you doing today?"

"I was thinking about reading all day. Why do you ask Onii-chan?"

Bakato shrugs his shoulders. He is up to something, I know he is.

"So you are going to be inside all day? Not leaving this room?"

"Y...Yes that's right Onii-chan."

"Good that's good Negi-kun. Yes study today and we will have fun tomorrow."

Negi hugs Bakato. He is a kid after all, it seems Bakato can be an older brother type though. He is with that little girl who kicked me. Very defensive over her Nii-chan.

"Great!"

Silly Negi. He sure makes me worry sometimes...n-not that I care about the kid. He is just stupid Negi after all.

"Ma-chan, have you and Asuna made up yet?"

We never fell out. Bakato and I...have an understanding. We tease one another but it doesn't mean we have fallen out.

"Yeah, Asu-san and I don't even fall out. We just..."

"Have an understanding, right Bakato?"

"Exactly what she said. Asu-san and I never take what the other says to heart. But Kono-chan, what are you doing today?"

Bakato questions Konoka who kisses him...why does that hurt? I should be happy and I am happy for them...but something is...telling me...that Bakato and...I...no that's ridiculous. Bakato and I being together? I have Takahata-sensei! Aah he is so cool and amazing! Takahata-sensei!

"Aah Kono-chan's lips! They taste good!"

Such a pervert. I wonder when I can do that with Takahata-sensei? Yes Takahata-sensei kissing me with his lips...aah! That makes me feel good! I could be Takahata-sensei's wife! Yes Takahata-sensei marry me!

"So does Ma-chan's lips! But today I'm helping Honya-chan and the other two with some library club activity."

"Ooh I see. Give them my best!"

"I will do Ma-chan! You have fun with Asuna!"

Oh Bakato and I will be having fun, teasing Iincho hahaha. I can't wait to see her face on whatever prank Bakato has got cooking in that freaky head of his. I'm sure it will be funny whatever it is.

"I will have fun with Asu-san. We are doing something very funny today, aren't we Asu-san?"

I nod with a smirk. Konoka just accepts that. Pretty soon everyone gets dressed while we force Bakato and Negi into the bathroom again. I'm not letting some pervy kid and some pervy guy look at what I have got. Although knowing Bakato he will say something like, you haven't got anything worth looking at. But he is wrong! Takahata-sensei wants what I have got, he just doesn't know it yet!

We all have breakfast in mostly silence after letting the idiots back into the room. Once breakfast is over and done with, Bakato grabs my arm and we bolt out of the room!

"Is this really necessary?"

"Ooh sorry Asu-san. Wanted to get this plan of mine into action."

He lets go of my arm then turns to me.

"So Bakato. What is this plan of yours?"

"I...I was thinking...why don't I cast an illusion on myself to make myself look like Negi and flirt with Iincho and see how far we can go with it."

...Hahahaha!

"You can do that?"

I question with a big smirk, he nods excitedly.

"I can but I can only use it for 12-14 hours. I just thought of it last night. Can you imagine her face when her precious Negi-sensei flirts with her? I bet I can make her attempt to kiss me, I'm not going to kiss her as I'm with Kono-chan but I can get at least a cheek kiss from her."

"Do it. This is going to be fun. Its about time Iincho's sick mind works in our favour."

"That's what I was thinking. Iincho is going to be so happy. It gives us the pleasure of her being sick and her the pleasure of Negi-kun actually flirting with her. Its win win for us all."

I nod in understanding. It certainly will give us pleasure to see Iincho losing control of herself.

"Ready for this Asu-san...wait not here. Lets find someplace more private."

"Yeah. Don't want people seeing this, it would raise a lot of questions."

"Exactly. Don't need people knowing about magic now, do we?"

I once again nod and we go to find a place that's a little less...out in the open like this. We finally find a place in an ally way just outside of the dorms.

"Hmmm, this seems to be a good enough place. Alright lets do this."

A bright light flashes around Bakato that blinds me for a minute or so...it dies down...ahh where's Bakato? Looking around I don't see him...

"Asu-san, down here."

I turn my attention downwards...aah! Bakato has turned into Negi...but doesn't sound like him. Magic is kind of cool to do that.

"So, how do I look?"

"Like that brat Negi. But you still sound like you. It will be a dead giveaway to anyone that heard you."

"Right, right. Its been awhile since I have done this. Let me try this."

Putting a hand to his throat, he clears it then speaks again.

"Is this better Asu-san?"

"Yes. That sounds exactly like Negi. Well done Bakato. Now just to find Iincho, she will most likely be in her dorm room..."

"What are we waiting for then Asu-san? Lets go!"

I nod strongly. We as in Bakato...or Negi...I will just call him Bakato since it is still Bakato but in Negi form. Yes Bakato and I set forth to Iincho's room!

"You know where she lives right?"

What a stupid question to ask. Of course I know where she lives.

"Yes Bakato. I know where she lives."

"You can't call me that while like this you know? People might ask questions, just call me what you call Negi."

"Fine stupid Negi then."

He nods his Negi head, hahaha. His Negi head. Such a weird day I'm having. First a dream I can't remember and now I'm about to help Bakato flirt with Iincho as Negi. Haha, got to say that this is one of the better days, I actually want to be around something that looks like Negi. Says a lot about Negi that, haha.

* * *

Getting to Iincho's room, Bakato turns to me.

"Is this the room?"

"Y...Yes. That's the room. Lets knock."

"Allow me."

He then starts banging on the door with both of his hands! What the hell is he doing!?

"Hello! Iincho-san!"

He is a nutcase. You can't go banging on doors like that. The door suddenly is flung open! Iincho looks mad but then looks at Bakato and smiles creepily.

"Well this is a surprise Negi-sensei. What are you doing here my cute...I mean Negi-sensei?"

Wow she creeps me out more than I thought possible. Bakato smiles up at her, earning a blush from her. Is that all it takes? A simple smile from something that looks like Negi?

"Iincho-san. You are looking really cute today."

I have to suppress a laugh. The look she is giving him is something out of a creepy predator movie.

"Why thank you Negi-sensei. I must admit that you are looking increasingly sexy...I mean very smart looking."

Did she just say that a child is sexy? That is disgusting. Truly she belongs on some show that catches pedophiles. She would be on their most wanted list. Sick Iincho.

"T...That's very nice of you Iincho-san."

"So Negi-sensei, violent ape. What are you doing here?"

She just called me an ape! I hate it when she calls me an ape! She is a pedophile shotacon! Sick shotacon!

"Don't call me an ape! Shotacon!"

"Iincho-san. That's not very nice calling Asu...na-san an ape."

He almost called me Asu-san. Way to go Bakato. That would have been a dead giveaway.

"Oh I'm very sorry Negi-sexy...I mean sensei."

She just called him sexy again. Ooh god, I actually feel for Negi having to deal with this shotacon. But today its Bakato dealing with the shotacon.

"Iincho-san, would you like to come out with me and Asuna-san?"

Her face heats up. She nods with excitement.

"T...That would be good sensei. Please wait here while I get dressed!"

She squeals and enters her room.

"She really is sick. She just called me sexy twice in the space of a minute. But she does have a good heart."

She has a good heart? Since when? She always calls me an ape. I didn't even do anything then and she called me an ape.

"If you say so. But when are you starting the flirting?"

"When we go out. I will ask to hold her hand then maybe kiss her hand and by the end of the day, maybe a kiss on the cheek."

Really crazy but really funny also. Bakato sure does make me laugh quite a bit.

"Hahaha, ok if you say so Negi."

He winks at me as I roll my eyes.

"See Negi-kun should use his childlike cuteness to his advantage. I used to do it when I was smaller. Now I just use my handsome looks."

Is he delusional? He used to use his child appearance to his advantage and now he apparently uses his handsome looks to his advantage? Since when is he handsome? Takahata-sensei is handsome, Bakato on the other hand is...I don't know. Not ugly I suppose.

A minute later, Iincho comes out wearing...well it is a very short skirt. If this was Negi, he probably wouldn't notice it but Bakato being a teenager, starts blushing at how short it is. And the top...don't even get me started how short that is.

"So Negi-sensei, what do you think?"

She gets into a creepy pose which pushes her boobs together...Negi is 10 years old and she is doing that? She does realize that a 10 year old wouldn't be affected by that? But again since this is Bakato, big pervert...he is blushing quite madly. But this is funny at the same time.

"W-Well Iincho-san...y-you look good...but s-should we g-go Iincho-san?"

Even Bakato is scared of Iincho when she is in her shotacon ways.

"Yes Negi-sensei! But does she have to come on our date?"

There date!? When did anyone mention that this is a date!?

"Well yes she does Iincho-san. Asuna-san and I wanted to go out but I wanted to go out with you also."

"Y...You want to go out with me Negi-sensei?"

What? He didn't mean that! She is an idiot shotacon!

"On a day out yes."

She looks down...oh I find this strange.

"Ok Negi-sensei. Shall we go out then?"

"Ok Iincho-san. Come on Asuna-san, Iincho-san! Lets have a fun day!"

We both agree and head out. I don't even know where we are going. I think we are just walking around.

"Negi-sensei, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know Iincho-san. Want to walk around Mahora?"

"That's perfect sensei! Wherever I am with you is perfect."

Makes me want to throw up. Why would anyone crush on Negi or Bakato for that matter? I still don't understand why Konoka loves Bakato. Such a strange thing if you ask me. Bakato is random and Konoka is...ok she can be random also. Maybe they are the same, yes very random. But at least he isn't overly perverted like some guys. But Takahata-sensei is the perfect example of the perfect man! Yes Takahata-sensei!

"Hmmm, Iincho-san. Can I ask what you think about Onii-chan?"

That sounds really strange. He just referred to himself as Onii-chan. But to use this...illusion to find out what Iincho thinks about Bakato...actually that's pretty good. He obviously couldn't come out with it, could he? Asking Iincho as Bakato she might lie but she wouldn't like to her Negi.

"What I think about Nakashima-san? Why do you want to know Negi-sensei?"

Yeah Bakato, why would the real Negi ask that?

"Because Onii-chan is Onii-chan. I want everyone in class to get along."

That does sound like something Negi might say.

"Nakashima-san...is someone who is disrespectful. He is very abnormal and doesn't give you respect. Negi-sensei, he is a bit of a nutter."

"Well you are a bit of a shotacon!"

I do a spit take! Hearing Negi's voice say that to Iincho...hahaha! Bakato is stupid. He does realize that he is still Negi right?

"Negi-sensei..."

"Sorry Iincho-san. But Onii-chan is someone I like very much. And he isn't disrespectful. He is free spirit. But I still like Iincho-san because she is very pretty and smart."

"T...Thank you Negi-sensei. You are very cute also."

He is a nutter. He really is insane. Its like the date she wasn't going to get. Thinking about it though, it is a nice thing to do for Iincho. A 10 year old wouldn't be able to understand these feelings and this way, Iincho can at least for a day feel like she is in a sort of loving relationship with Negi, even if it is Bakato under that illusion.

But I must say, apart from that last part then, he is acting like Negi would.

"I...I think that deserves a reward Iincho-san. Would you like to hold my hand?"

She is blown back by a nose bleed! Little pervert is like that from just asking to hold his hand!? Just think when he asks for a cheek kiss...I might need to record it on my phone.

"H...Holding Negi-sensei's hand!? Yes! I want to hold your hand sensei! This is a dream come true! Aah Negi-sensei is a cute sensei after all, wanting to hold my hand like this...ahaha!"

Creepy girl. Nonetheless, he holds out his hand...timidly. I've never seen Bakato timid...hahaha.

She takes his hand and holds it tightly with the biggest blush I have ever seen on anyone's face.

"So soft. Negi-sensei's hand feels good in my hand."

...She needs help, big time. But if she is holding hands with Bakato in Negi form...is it his skin that is soft or is it that the illusion thing extends to touch also? I think I will ask Bakato later, I'm sure he will tell me. He is pretty reliable when it comes to things like this. The things I've asked him about magic and other things like that, he has explained it in a way that I would understand it...I'm not stupid. Yes I'm definitely not stupid but magic is a foreign thing to me.

"Y...Yes I suppose. Now lets get going Iincho-san, Asuna-san."

We continue forth to whatever we are doing. I don't think it matters what we are doing, it just matters what is happening right now. Iincho sure is a creepy person. I've seen her stroke his hand quite a number of times.

* * *

...Its been quite a number of hours now. He looks uncomfortable. I think I would be the same, it was his suggestion and he has to live with it. She has tried lots of different things like pushing her boobs into his face, stroking his face. He has also flirted with her quite a bit and she has had more than a few nose bleeds. Yeah she makes me feel violently ill. The things she does to Negi...or Bakato...yes to Bakato as Negi makes me feel ill.

"Iincho-san, have I ever told you how cute you look during class?"

I have to stifle a laugh. So the flirting resumes does it?

"H...Honestly sensei!? Have I ever told you how cute you look teaching?"

"...I believe so. Iincho-sans hand is really nice and soft. Does Iincho-san use a special hand moisture cream?"

Her nose starts bleeding again! How perverted is she!?

"I use a special cream yes sensei. What about you? Are your hands naturally soft like this?"

"They are yes. Its all due to my young age!"

She starts drooling! I don't understand. What did he say to make her drool? All he said was about his age...ah yes. Her shotacon ways took over.

"Negi-sensei's young age..."

Ew! That is gross...she is drooling heavily. Aah Takahata-sensei! I wish he would ask me out, its too hard for me to do it.

"Iincho-san, this maybe forward of me but...can I possibly give you a hug?"

Once again she is blown back by a nose bleed. He sends me a smirk and I smirk. We make the ultimate team!...ultimate team...hmmmm...oh never mind. But yes Bakato and I certainly are good at pranking people!

"N...Negi-sensei!? You want a hug off me!?"

"If that's alright? You are just so nice to me Iincho-san and I just thought that maybe you would like a hug off me. If not then I would understand."

"N-No Negi-sensei! I want to hug sensei since he is...Negi-sensei!"

Doing a hugging motion, Iincho seizes her moment to strike and wraps him in a hug. If this was the real Negi then I would drag her off him but Bakato I don't care if he gets molested...I mean hugged by Iincho.

"Aha Negi-sensei's body..."

I take out my phone and record it a little...without them knowing. I will show Bakato later what her face is like since his face is...indisposed at the moment.

"Iincho-san..."

"Yes Negi-sensei? Does a hug from me feel good?"

"It does...but I can't breathe!"

Damn it, she is squeezing him way to tight. As much as I like seeing Bakato getting squished, I think I will help him out.

"Alright Iincho, that's enough."

She turns to me with a glare.

"Asuna-san. Negi-sensei and I are hugging because we like it. Not that I would expect to you to understand the feelings between us."

"What does that mean Iincho?"

"Because you are a violent ape with an old man fetish."

Argh! She needs to shut up!

"At least I like someone of proper age! Negi is a child Iincho! Stop trying to seduce a child!"

"Shut up violent monkey! You are after old men! Takahata-sensei is an old man Asuna-san, you are a girl."

"So!? You would never understand the love between Takahata-sensei and I!"

I speak from my heart! Takahata-sensei will love me! I know he will! I just have to believe that Bakato will love...Bakato? Why did I think Bakato? Ugh its just a stupid mistake. But Takahata-sensei will love me, I know he will!

"The love between you two would be immorally wrong."

"It isn't immorally wrong! What you are doing is sick!"

Sparks fly between our narrowed eyes...Bakato clears his throat.

"Iincho-san, Asuna-san. There is no need to fight now."

"Of course Negi-sensei."

"Whatever Negi. You always make me feel bad."

Bakato cries anime tears and Iincho sees her chance and goes for the hug again and strokes his cheek!

"Its ok Negi-sensei. Don't let the violent ape make you feel bad. Its just her being a mindless ape."

Why does everyone call me a mindless ape!? She is annoying me!

"Shut up you mega shotacon!"

"Don't call me a shotacon! Senior citizen lover!"

"DIE!"

I go for the punch...however a gust of wind blows my skirt up! Its that idiot using the same magic trick Negi does! Aah he is blushing at my panties! Little pervert! I'm going to kill him!

"Asuna-san, do you not have any shame? Exposing yourself like this to Negi-sensei."

I'm going to kill her now! Him and her are going to die!

"I was not exposing myself! It is that child! He is a menace to society!"

"Hey! I'm not a menace to society. But anyway, Iincho-san. Can we continue our day out together?"

She starts drooling again...

"Of course Negi-sensei. Lets get something to eat."

She drags him off and of course I have to follow after them. While Bakato might be capable of looking after himself, I'm almost certain that Iincho might try and rape him or something. She certainly is giving him the...bedroom eyes right now. Bakato looks at me...I roll my eyes at his nervousness. Obviously he underestimated Iincho's shotacon ways.

Getting to a place to eat...Iincho forces Bakato down and sits next to him, I sit opposite of them.

"Order whatever you want Negi-sensei. I will get anything you want. As for you Asuna-san. You can pay for yourself."

I glare a little. Bakato then clears his throat.

"Don't worry Asu...na-san. I will pay for your lunch."

He almost called me Asu-san again. But to pay for my lunch...I guess its something. Yes it is certainly nice of Bakato.

"Negi-sensei, you are going to buy lunch for the ape?"

I'm seriously coming close to hitting her.

"Yes Iincho-san. Asuna-san and I are friends and well, I like Asuna-san!"

He likes me? Well of course he does, I'm nothing but nice to him...haha.

"Alright Negi-sensei. If you insist on paying for her then I will pay for her! Since you are my Negi-sensei...I mean you are Negi-sensei."

Her Negi-sensei? Man this is too good. Pretty soon the waiter person comes and we order the food, of course Iincho ordered for her beloved Negi-sensei. But damn when Iincho asked about school, Bakato can lie quite convincingly. She asked about school subjects and it sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Is it possible Bakato isn't as stupid as he appears to be? Is it really so simple that he pretends to be stupid but is actually smart? No he just got lucky and lied very convincingly.

The food comes sometime later and like promised, Iincho actually pays for everyone. Hey, a free meals a free meal.

"Negi-sensei, would you want me to feed you?"

"Ooh Iincho-san wants to feed me?"

Weirdo. That's what she said isn't it?

"Yes sensei. It would be a great pleasure."

A great pleasure for who exactly? Her or him? And what is she going to use to feed him? Her fingers? Most likely something like that.

"Then please go ahead Iincho-san."

So picking up her fork, she shoves food infront of his face which he eats. If I didn't know any better then I could have sworn that this really is a date between Negi and Iincho. While we are eating, she did proclaim her love quite a number of times...aah poor Iincho, if she realized that Negi here is Bakato then I think she might lose it. Yeah she would most likely flip her lid.

* * *

After the food is done, Iincho suggests going back to her room...

"So how about it Negi-sensei? We could find some privacy in my room."

"W...Well as good as that sounds...I thought that...we could maybe...walk around Mahora...some more."

"I personally think that's a good idea Negi, for a change."

I chip in from the side. Her face becomes glum. Geez does she think I'm going to let her be near Negi or anything that looks like Negi, alone? If she does then she has another thing coming.

"Thanks Asuna-san!"

So chipper. How can he be like that with shotacon nearby? She is like a creepy pervert from my nightmares.

"Ok then Negi-sensei! I shall give you the best day!"

So we three go on the best day, to put it into Iincho's words. So this best day entailed us three walking around Mahora while those two flirted with one another. From Iincho's side it was creepy, from Bakato's side, it was funny. Especially when he said that he couldn't wait to have a bath, her nose bled so much that she passed out. So many funny moments with Iincho and I recorded some of them, for Bakato and I to enjoy in the future.

But now it is getting late and we have decided to head back to the dorms to drop off Iincho then head back to his dorm room, I suppose I live there also, until I get my room done. That is if it ever gets done up, it would be nice if Bakato did that for me.

"Well this is it Iincho-san. Thank you for the very nice day."

"I-It was a nice day Negi-sensei. I never knew about your passion for anime."

Oh that's right, Bakato is an otaku and said that around Iincho who of course went wild and started buying things for him, even when he said it wasn't necessary.

"W...Well it isn't something I...I like getting around. You know, since its...amazing!"

Now that's Bakato for you. Nonetheless, Iincho nods to herself.

"But in all honesty, Negi-sensei. I really had fun, thank you for a great day."

That sounds good. Even though we was doing this for a laugh, I think now it has been very good for Iincho. Even though I find it creepy as hell, I think she needed it. I have no idea about Negi's real feelings for Iincho but Bakato did give her hope for the future it seems, was this his intention all along? It could have been.

"Oh Iincho-san you are going to make me blush. Well goodbye Iincho-san!"

She then kissed his cheek! Oh my god, hahaha.

"Bye Negi-sensei!"

She then closes the door rather quickly.

"I didn't think she would do that. Good thing it wasn't on the lips, right Asu-san?"

"Y...Yeah. That certainly is true. But I have to ask, did you do this for a prank or to make Iincho feel good?"

"A little of both. I have no idea how Negi-kun feels about Iincho but doesn't she deserve something like this with Negi-kun? Even if it was me behind the appearance, she thought it was Negi-kun. Even only for a day."

I nod a little. Even Iincho deserves this after all...however...since he turned into Negi...

"Turn into Takahata-sensei for me!"

"No ape. I will not do that."

"Don't call me an ape! Bakato!"

He chuckles at me! I'm going to kill him! I start strangling him! Little bastard annoying me!

"A-Asu-san! Let go!"

His desperate pleas don't reach my ears. As I continue strangling him, he turns back into Bakato. Sometime later I finally let go...

"Damn it Asu-san! That hurt! I thought I was going to die! Do you want me to die?"

Do I want him to die huh...quite possibly...no I don't want Bakato to die. He might annoy me sometimes but I guess he is alright. Plus Konoka would kill me if I kill him, although it might be worth it sometimes.

"If you annoy me then yes. But Bakato, can I ask you something?"

He gives me a strange look but nods.

"Yes, what is it you want to ask?"

"Just about that heart shaped necklace you have on, its really beautiful. Did you pick it out yourself?"

"No...its a...memento. It reminds me of someone who made this for me once. But why ask about it? Do you like it?"

I nod a little. Yes I do like it, its really pretty and golden.

"I do like it. I like the design, does it keep pictures inside?"

"This one doesn't. It holds something else inside."

Nodding at his answer, he speaks again.

"But now Asu-san, shall we go back to the dorms?"

Flashing me his idiotic smile I nod.

"Yeah lets go back. Negi is hopeless without me."

As we start walking back, he suddenly grasps my arm...what is he doing?

"Asu-san. I wont let you get hurt you know?"

Huh? What is he talking about now? Talking about me getting hurt...

"What are you on about?"

"I'm talking about not letting you get hurt. I'm just saying, you can count me, ok? No matter what happens, I will keep you safe."

I feel myself blushing slightly...to say that...he is going to...keep me safe...reminds me...of...of...oh I don't know. It feels vaguely familiar. Oh whatever.

"Geez Bakato, don't be weird!"

"Yeah, I was being a little strange. If anything, I would have to protect foes from you!"

Was that an insult!?

"Bakato! I'm going to kill you!"

"Come on then ape!"

"Argh! Die!"

He laughs at me as we run down the corridors of the dorms! Even though Bakato annoys me tremendously, he still is a decent guy. I approve of his relationship with Konoka! Yes Konoka found someone who is good for her! Like I will have Takahata-sensei one day!

* * *

**Negi P.O.V**

"DIE BAKATO!"

"STOP YOU APE!"

Hmm, what was that. I take a look...oh Asuna-san and Onii-chan are back...Asuna-san is chasing Onii-chan around the room? Hmmmm, Asuna-san sure is strange. Chasing Onii-chan around the room, hehe, its a little funny.

"STOP CALLING ME AN APE!"

"NO APE!"

Onii-chan and Asuna-san sure are funny. They always make me laugh. Especially Asuna-san when she acts like that.

"ARGH! I HATE YOU BAKATO!"

How cruel, she is a meanie. Onii-chan is kind, no matter what Chamo-kun says. He did give me some books on magic and other things like that laptop. He didn't have to yet he did. I like Onii-chan and I like Asuna-san. Both of them are great people.

"I DIDN'T KNOW APES COULD HATE!"

I snicker a little...Asuna-san turns to me with a glare...hehe...I feel uncomfortable.

"What are you snickering at Negi? I will start on you in a minute."

"Hey Asu-san, stop picking on Negi-kun."

Onii-chan defended me! Yes Onii-chan, protect me from the cruel Asuna-san!

"I am not letting him snicker at me!"

"You are cruel to Negi-kun. He doesn't do anything to you most of the time yet you yell at him? He doesn't deserve it. He is only a child after all."

I like how Onii-chan defends me, but when he refers to me as a child...I would like it if he talked to me like I'm an adult. I know I'm not one but I would like to hope people would see my maturity.

"Yeah, he is a child. Like cuddling up with you this morning, don't you find that strange?"

Ooh I didn't mean to do that this morning! Onii-chan will hate me!

"No, I don't find it strange in the least. If Negi-kun wants to do that then its fine by me."

Onii-chan doesn't care that I did that? I thought he might of been annoyed by me doing that.

"You are strange. You don't care if Negi cuddles up to you?"

"No, I don't care at all. Like I said, if Negi-kun wants to do that then who am I to stop him? He is my little Otouto after all."

He flashes a smile at me with a thumps up. Such a strange Onii-chan.

"Whatever Bakato. You and Negi can be happy together."

"We will be. We wont have the ape after us."

Asuna-san gains a tick mark and balls her hand into a fist...the door opens...Konoka-san with the cheerleading girls and Mii-san and Yukine-san. Even Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are here also. Talk about perfect timing.

"Kono-chan! Asu-san is being mean! She's not only picking on me but she is also picking on Negi-kun!"

Onii-chan being his silly self rushes over to Konoka-san who hugs him tightly.

"Asuna. I have said that you can't pick on Ma-chan. You can't pick on Negi-kun either."

"I wasn't picking on them! They was picking on me!"

She is a liar! She is a big liar and a big meanie! Onii-chan is right when he calls her an ape.

"It wasn't us Kono-chan! It is that ape! She can't accept the fact that Negi-kun and I get along better than her and him."

She scoffs at that.

"I don't care if you and Negi get along. But if you shape him into a pervert like you then, you have things to answer for. And don't call me an ape!"

"I am not going to turn him into a pervert! I will mold him into someone who is fun and serious!"

Onii-chan is going to make me fun and serious? Can that work? There is a time for seriousness and for fun, I think.

"How? Turning him into someone crazy like you?"

"Maybe. But Negi-kun will be someone who is fun and serious! Negi-kun has lots of potential! I can feel it!"

I have potential? What does Onii-chan mean by that? I will ask him tomorrow when we have a day together. Not matter what Chamo-kun says, Onii-chan doesn't seem evil or a spy to me. Yes Onii-chan isn't evil, but a little mischievous.

"If you say so Bakato."

"I do say so! Just wait and see, Negi-kun is going to become someone amazing."

Me? Amazing? Onii-chan thinks I'm amazing?

"Aah Ma-chan! That is so nice to say that about Negi-kun! I agree with you! Negi-kun will become someone cool and good."

I blush at Konoka-sans words. Me someone cool and good.

"Mii-chan agrees with Onee-chan! Onii-chan is cool! Since he is Mii-chan's Onii-chan!"

Even Mii-san agrees with Onii-chan and Konoka-san...

"I agree. Negi-san is good, he has even fallen in love with me."

I do a spit take at Yukine-sans words! She thinks I love her!?

"Hahaha, another one after you Yukine-san?"

"Precisely Master. I just can't keep them away. But Negi-san has even proposed to me, but as I've only known him for a few days, I had to decline."

I-I-I-I proposed to her!? When did I do that!?

"Oh Yukine-san. Negi-kun proposed did he?"

"He did Master. While Negi-san is a candidate, I just can't right now."

A candidate for what exactly? Onii-chan's friend is really...I don't know what she is. She is a nice girl, maybe a little odd like Onii-chan himself.

"You are nuts Yukine Hanakai."

Yukine-san turns to Evangeline-san with a hateful glare.

"No one asked for your opinion Dark Angel. So I suggest you keep that loli mouth of yours shut or else."

"Stop calling me a loli! You psycho maid!"

"I told you already Dark Angel. Stop it now, before I get serious."

Did she just threaten Evangeline-san?

"Oh leave me alone! I don't want you to attack me maid!"

Yukine-sans eyes narrowed at Evangeline-san who backs off. To think that Evangeline-san, the strong mage is scared of Yukine-san.

"Alright girls, calm down now. Yukine-san, Eva-chan. Please stop fighting."

Madoka-san is a life saver. Yes she made then stop fighting.

"I'm going to make dinner Master."

"Ok Yukine-san, have fun with that."

"I will."

Smirking, she went into the kitchen and starts cooking...I don't know what she is cooking. But she does keep smirking at Evangeline-san who looks a little frightened.

"Negi-kun! Come here!"

Onii-chan wants me to go over to him? I do as he asks and sit directly across from him.

"What is it Onii-chan?"

"I was just thinking about tomorrow, what is it you want to do exactly?"

What I want to do...I want to know more about Onii-chan. I want to ask questions...and I want him to give me answers, truthful answers.

"J...Just spend the day together."

"Well yes, but is there anyplace you want to specifically go or...?"

Places I want to go...

"N...No where. I just want t-to spend the day with you."

"Is that so? Then why don't we just spend the day in here? We can make everyone else get out."

"Ok!"

Yes that would be good. Spending the day with Onii-chan in here. I can ask things and if Onii-chan will answer me, maybe I can become his apprentice! When I talked to Chamo-kun about it, he said it was a bad idea. I don't know why Chamo-kun doesn't like Onii-chan, does he know something I don't? When I asked why he doesn't like him, he said something about stealing Konoka-san away, Chamo-kun sure does make me laugh. Onii-chan and Konoka-san are in love!

"With that sorted, Kono-chan I want a kiss!"

"Oh Ma-chan you are so silly. Come here you idiot."

As it is embarrassing to me, I turn away from the kissing. Although, I have kissed Asuna-san...but that was for a Pactio.

"I'm not an idiot Kono-chan. I'm your Ma-chan and I love you very much."

"As I love you. Well anyway, Negi-kun. Did you have a good day?"

Responding to my name, I nod.

"I did Konoka-san. Did you?"

"I did Negi-kun, thanks for asking. Oh Ma-chan, the library girls would like to spend the day with you, especially Honya-chan."

"I see. Then I guess I could spend the day with them, not tomorrow as I'm spending time with Negi-kun, but the day after I could spend the day with them. But the day after that, I promised to spend time with Sakurako-san and some others. Then on Sunday..."

Konoka-san then covered his mouth. Its Asuna-sans birthday party on that day. Even Onii-chan must know that, otherwise Konoka-san wouldn't of covered his mouth. That reminds me, Konoka-san and I are going shopping on Friday.

"Yes Ma-chan, we know. You don't need to voice it."

"Ok Kono-chan. You didn't have to do that, you could have kissed me to shut me up."

"I suppose...however Ma-chan, when with Nodoka-chan, please have fun with her. You know that she has a huge crush on you, right?"

Gaining a confused look, Onii-chan questioningly looks at her.

"I know that yes. But what do you mean by have fun?"

Even I want to know this meaning of fun.

"By having fun, I mean have fun. You know, if she wants to hold your hand or something then that's fine. Even a cheek kiss is fine by me."

"Eh? Isn't that cheating on you? Maybe hand holding isn't but a cheek kiss...isn't that cheating?"

"Not if I say so. I don't mind girls cheek kissing you or you doing it to them. On the lips however...is bad until I have sorted it out."

Sorted it out? What does that mean? Even Onii-chan is confused.

"What do you need to sort out?"

"Trust me, I need to sort some things out with some girls. But no worrying about it Ma-chan, leave it too me! But yes cheek kiss Nodoka-chan and hold hands, or I will withhold kisses."

Onii-chan looks mortified...is a kiss that important? Konoka-san is smirking at Onii-chan.

"Please don't withhold kisses! I will cheek kiss and hold Nodoka-chan's hand! I love you Kono-chan, forever!"

"Good Ma-chan. I love you also, forever. Now I'm sitting in my favourite seat."

Her favourite seat? What is her favourite seat? Looks like I don't have to wait long as she sits on his lap! That's her favourite seat!?

"Aah I love it when Kono-chan sits here. But look at Negi-kun's embarrassed face. Isn't it so cute?"

I...I'm not embarrassed...maybe I am.

"It is cute! Negi-kun is a cute child after all."

I laugh awkwardly. Pretty soon, dinner is served by Yukine-san. We all go over and eat the food. While eating, Yukine-san flashed her katana at Evangeline-san quite a few times. I wonder what that's really all about?

After finishing the meal, we all talk about Kyoto! Learning about my father, even if only a little. I want to learn about my father, as I want to be strong like he was.

It comes to the end of the day and everyone starts going to sleep, even Chamo-kun is soundly asleep. Even Onii-chan's cat is cuddling up with Chamo-kun, how adorable.

"Whats wrong Negi-kun? Why aren't you asleep?"

Onii-chan's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Ooh no reason really."

"Lying Negi-kun? If its about your father, then I'm sure Kyoto will be able to help some. But if its about tomorrow, then I will answer any and all questions you have."

So he knows then. I thought he might know that. Is it that obvious?

"O...Ok Onii-chan."

"Now go to sleep. Night Negi-kun."

"Y-Yes, goodnight Onii-chan."

With that out of my head, I get settled into bed and close my eyes...falling asleep...tomorrow...answers...to questions...

* * *

"Hehe. Negi-kun is latching onto you again Ma-chan."

"It seems that way."

I wake up to the sound of someone talking to someone else...I open my eyes...aah! I'm clinging to Onii-chan again!

"I'm so sorry Onii-chan!"

"Don't worry about it Negi-kun. I said last night and I will say it again, I don't mind if you do this. Everyone likes cuddling up to something."

I sigh in relief. Onii-chan doesn't hate me after all.

"Ma-chan is right Negi-kun. Even Ma-chan likes cuddling up to people, don't you Ma-chan? I remember when you and I used to cuddle up all the time."

"We still do Kono-chan. However, it is too early. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up later."

"Ma-chan..."

Eh...Konoka-san whispered dangerously.

"Alright I'm awake. Kono-chan, what have you got planned today?"

"Just going out with Asuna and Mii-chan and Yukine-san. Well I know what you two are doing, brotherly bonding, right Ma-chan Negi-kun?"

Brotherly bonding...yes that's what we are doing.

"Exactly! Negi-kun and I will be bonding on a brotherly level."

My cheeks go a little red as Onii-chan pulls me into a sideways hug.

"See, Negi-kun is all embarrassed. Don't worry Negi-kun, Onii-chan will look after you."

Did he just refer to himself as Onii-chan?

"I'm sure you will. Well have a fun day guys."

""We will Kono-chan/Konoka-san!""

Onii-chan and I say simultaneously. Pretty soon after, everyone starts getting up, one by one and Yukine-san cooks us all a nice breakfast which everyone ate rather fast in my opinion. Everyone made conversation while myself made conversation with Mii-san...or Mii-chan as she keeps telling me to call her as. Even though that suggests that we are close, she really insisted. I just gave in because she really is a persistent girl.

Once finished eating, the girls force Onii-chan and I into the bathroom again with some clothes.

"Hmmm, its like we change in here everyday."

"That is true."

We laugh to one another, it seems Chamo-kun is staying unusually quiet. Onii-chan sent Chamo-kun a little smirk who stiffened as a result.

"So Negi-kun, what kind of questions are they going to be about. If its about your dad then I have revealed mostly everything about him to you already...or have I? Either way, Kyoto will give you answers, I'm sure it will. Or it might point you in the right direction."

He is right. Just to find my father again...

"Onii-chan, do you have any family? Besides your sister that is?"

"I do. I have a large family and I'm not talking about Mii-chan or Yukine-san either. While I consider Mii-chan and Yukine-san my real family, my flesh and blood family are...well mostly they aren't nice people."

Onii-chan's family aren't nice people? However before I could question it, Onii-chan tells me to get dressed, which I do. Once we have gotten dressed we wait until the girls let us back in.

"Well Negi-kun, Makoto-kun. Have a nice day!"

"Yes Negi-kun! Makoto-kun! Have a great day!"

"Bye Makoto-kun, Negi-kun!"

The cheerleading girls wave us off as they leave the room.

"Bye Ma-chan, Negi-kun. Come here Ma-chan, I will kiss you."

They kiss while I avert my eyes. It is a little embarrassing, I wonder why Onii-chan likes kissing Konoka-san so much? I might ask why he does. Doesn't make sense to me.

"Bye Negi, Bakato. Have a fun day of bonding hahaha."

"Bye Onii-chan, Nii-chan! Mii-chan will be having fun with the two Onee-chan's."

Asuna-san and Mii-chan said as they left with Konoka-san and Yukine-san who also said goodbye...

"Come on Dark Angel. No more ruining peoples lives today."

Yukine-san came back in and started dragging Evangeline-san out.

"Get off me maid!"

"No you little...loli!"

Evangeline-san let out a high pitched scream and was dragged out by Yukine-san with Chachamaru-san following after them...so that just leaves...

"Well Negi-kun. Its just us, but first...where is the rat?"

Rat? Does he mean Chamo-kun?

"I'm here Nii-san."

"Great, come here you little idiot. You think I'm evil do you?"

Chamo-kun tried to run away...however he didn't get very far as he just suddenly stopped.

"Come here Chamo-san."

C-Chamo-kun then started floating!? Is that telekinesis? Its very good display if it is...yes it must be using telekinesis, is it magic or an inherited ability? Chamo-kun then floated over to Onii-chan while crying out for my help, I'm too stunned to help.

"Right Chamo-san. First of all, I'm not evil...if I was...well then you wouldn't be breathing much longer. Second of all, stop filling Negi-kun's head with your little lies...**or I will get mad.**"

Ehehe, he sounded demonic at the end of that. Responding to that, Chamo-kun cried out!

"I'M SORRY NII-SAN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Good Chamo-san. Now onto item two, what is it that I've heard from Koneko?"

Heard from his cat? Does his cat talk? Is she similar to Chamo-kun?

"W...What do you mean?"

"Apparently, I heard from Koneko last night that you and her...are doing things together."

When did he hear that? I never saw him talking to Koneko-san.

"S...She told you!?"

"Via telepathy, yes."

Well that answers my question. He used telepathy huh.

"I...I see."

"And what are your intentions with my Koneko? You better pray to whatever you worship that you have genuine love for her and not playing games with her, or I will have to become a little mad."

Chamo-kun starts crying again...wait did he say love for her? Are Chamo-kun and Koneko-san...?

"Hmmmmm...w-we are...that is to say...taking...things...slow."

I do a spit take. So Koneko-san and Chamo-kun are actually...

"Alright Chamo-san. If you don't hurt my Koneko then...I give you permission. However if you hurt her at all then...lets just say, there will be a gravestone outside with your name on it."

Chamo-kun once again cries. Onii-chan is just looking out for Koneko-san like I look out for Chamo-kun, our familiars.

"I-I-I promise to n-n-not hurt K-Koneko."

"That's very good Chamo-san. Now be with your girlfriend while I talk to Negi-kun."

"O-Ok Nii-san."

Chamo-kun then went over to Koneko-san who purred, who knew those two would get together? He then leads me to the bed and we sit opposite one another.

"So Negi-kun what do you want to...actually this place is a little messy, isn't it?"

I look around and nod a little. It is a little dirty and some clothes are on the floor, it could do with a tidy up.

"Should we tidy up Onii-chan?"

I suggest and he nods.

"Yes, lets tidy up...oh wait. I have the perfect spell for this."

A spell to tidy up? What spell would that be? Whatever it is, Onii-chan holds his hands out.

"Gather onto me, spirits of light. Release a wave of light that overthrows dirt and dust and makes it pristine. Cleansing Light!"

Suddenly a wave of light fills the room and blinds me!...Several seconds later, my eyes readjust...aah! The whole place is clean and spotless! That is one useful spell. I have to learn that, its very useful!

"Onii-chan! That was amazing! Did you invent that?"

"I did. But I only invented it because I'm a bit lazy and I don't like tidying up. So the light spirits do it for me. Also its a great time saver, isn't it?"

So Onii-chan is a bit lazy...ehehe.

"You was just thinking about me being very lazy weren't you?"

Opening my eyes wide, I shake my head.

"N-No! I swear! I wasn't thinking anything like that!"

"I was only kidding. I can be a little lazy. Hence the spell. You can learn it if you want, like I said it saves time. But Negi-kun, lets get down to business."

Down to business huh...

"Yes lets Onii-chan."

"So Negi-kun, what would you like to know? I know you have questions and I have answers, I hope I do anyway."

So he is going to answer then...what can I ask? What should I ask?

"I...I don't know where to start."

I admit. He ruffles my hair a little.

"Silly. You already know what you want to ask but don't know how to word it right? Maybe I should ask for you." he clears his throat, "Onii-chan! Please teach me some magic because you are so amazingly cool and everything about you screams greatness!"

Well I wouldn't of put it like that but it is what I wanted to ask.

"S-So will you? I mean truly train me?"

"I'm going to ask, why would you think I'm good at all? Ok I just used a spell to clean the room and I'm not weak, but teaching magic to you...are you ready for that? I mean, are you truly ready to become strong?"

To become strong...yes.

* * *

"I am ready."

"That's good. However, it will have to wait until after Kyoto...yes after Kyoto. But Negi-kun, there are dangers to finding your father. But no matter what, I will help you. You can count on me, I'm sure Nagi-san would want me to look after his brat."

Did he just mention my father? Just how much did dad and Onii-chan get along? Where they best friends? Brothers like us? Father and son relationship? Onii-chan would at most be five years old when he met father...yes that does seem right...but something is telling me...that Onii-chan...is older than he appears...is he like Evangeline-san? Is he a vampire or something else?

"Onii-chan, what are you and dad to one another?"

"A question with a simple answer Negi-kun. Nagi-san and I are best friends. We have been best friends for years now. We were comrades in arms, we protected each other. We talked with one another about everything. My concerns, his concerns...everything. Yes Nagi-san and I could be considered closer than close. Although we had our moments when pranking people, hehe. People used to hit us, it hurt."

Onii-chan and dad pranked people? But they got hit because of it?

"Onii-chan, how old are you exactly?"

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm 15, how old do I look?"

"You look 15. But something is telling me that you are older. Please answer this truthfully. Are you a vampire?"

He snickers at me!

"I'm not a vampire. Trust me on that one Negi-kun. I'm not a vampire like Eva-chan. If I was then I would be after your blood."

That sends a shiver down my spine.

"But Negi-kun, appearances can be deceiving. Maybe one day, I will tell you what and who I really am. But for now, all you need to know about me is that I am your ally and I'm your Onii-chan, I'm on your side. And I don't want anything in return. This might sound stupid but I care about what happens to you."

Onii-chan cares about me?

"I care about you too."

He smiles at me and I do the same to him.

"That's a relief. Because when I train someone, I want them to become strong. I only train the best and brightest. You aren't the usual type that I teach magic too, however I know you have lots of potential. I can feel it. And I want to help you realize your full potential."

Onii-chan thinks I have potential...

"Honestly Onii-chan?"

"Honestly. You do have potential. From what Eva-chan has told me, you seem capable at such a young age. But also, rely on your comrades Negi-kun. I know you better than you think I do. I know how you don't like involving people, however sometimes it is necessary. Asu-san and myself are your comrades. I'm sure you will get more in the future."

"I...I will try Onii-chan!"

Ruffling my hair, he nods at me.

"Good Negi-kun. Such a bright kid, you know?"

About that...

"Onii-chan, can you call me Negi. Not kid or child please? I would like to be on equal grounds with you. I know it might be disrespectful but Onii-chan, I want to be someone who can stand side by side with you and not be looked at as a child."

I told him! I told him I want him to treat me like an equal! He looks shocked.

"I see. So you want to be on equal grounding as me huh? Well done Negi-kun! This is what you should do. Yes, you aren't a kid after all, you are a young adult aren't you? Alright I wont call you a kid, I will just call you Negi-kun or Otouto. However, you still are younger than I am and technically you are a child in physical appearance, but not in mind. You are the most mature chi...I mean the most mature young adult I have seen in a long time."

Yes! Onii-chan treating me with respect!

"Thank you Onii-chan!"

"Such a funny Negi-kun. Although, there isn't anything wrong with acting like a child sometimes you know? Even I do it and I'm...15. Yes I'm this age and I act like a child sometimes. It isn't good being all work and no play. Let the kid inside loose sometimes. There is a time for fun and a time for seriousness. Right now, you don't have to be serious, we could be children for the day."

Acting like children for the day...

"Ok! Yes lets have fun Onii-chan!"

"Yeah, lets have a little fun."

So like that, Onii-chan and I played together! Playing different games and acting like children. I have no idea where Chamo-kun got the idea of Onii-chan being evil. He hasn't been anything but nice to me. I asked a bunch of other questions and he answered them all, or the ones he could answer and it was only two questions he didn't have the answer for. One was my dads whereabouts and about his sister. I didn't mean to mention his sister. It just sort of came out.

"Want something to eat Negi-kun? I'm not the best cook, but I promise not to kill you."

"Ok Onii-chan! What are you going to cook?"

"Ikayaki! Its my favourite, do you like it?"

Ikayaki? I don't think I've ever tried it.

"I've never tried it Onii-chan."

"Are you serious!? It is like one of the best foods around! Some people are put off by the fact that it is grilled squid. But trust me, it is amazing. Plus I will make some chocolate filled Taiyaki for deserts, which is my favourite desert."

"I will take your word for it Onii-chan."

He then goes into the kitchen and starts preparing the food...I've never seen Onii-chan cook. I didn't know if he could or not, but then again, the thought never entered my mind.

...Its been an hour since then and Onii-chan has finally finished the food and laid it out on the table.

"Eat up Negi-kun. Tell me if you like it."

I nod and place a bit of Ikayaki into my mouth...wow this is good!

"Onii-chan, this is good!"

"Told you so! It is amazing! Ikayaki is just so good and delicious."

I agree completely. I was a little skeptical at first, but now I love it! I want it everyday! We start eating this delicious meal...once we have finished, we start eating the Taiyaki, which is also amazing! Onii-chan can cook for me anytime!

After eating, we continue to have a good day together. I told Onii-chan about the reason I want to become strong and capable and he told me about his life a little. It seems he has been quite to a number of places. We also talked about the different magic's we both know, he knows quite a variety of different spells. And not all are combat orientated either, some are for practical and everyday uses.

When I asked about why he liked kissing Konoka-san so such...well he gained a blush and started saying stuff like I will understand when I'm older and stuff like Konoka-sans lips taste good.

Pretty soon the end of the day comes and everyone starts coming back in. Yes one by one the tenants of the room and Asuna-san and Konoka-san come back with Mii-chan. Yukine-san and Evangeline-san also walk in with Chachamaru-san. Evangeline-san hides behind Onii-chan from Yukine-san who flashes her sword at Evangeline-san.

"Ma-chan! Negi-kun! Did you both have a good day? Also did you clean up? It looks good!"

"We did tidy up and we had a good day Kono-chan. Negi-kun and I definitely bonded, didn't we?"

I nod at Onii-chan. We had a great day together. For one he doesn't yell at me like Asuna-san does. But at the same time, he knows when to be serious which is good. Yes I have the best Onii-chan!

"That's great! Ahh, I'm tired! I think I might go to bed soon."

"Agreed."

Konoka-san and Asuna-san said. Well it has been a long day, even I'm tired. Onii-chan and I played so much that even he looks a little tired.

"I third that!"

"Yes been very hard today, right Madoka-chan?"

"Right Misa-chan. Been a hard day."

Why was it hard? No one else is questioning it so I don't think I will either.

Yukine-san makes a nice meal then after eating and talking for a little while, everyone gets into bed. Knowing me, I will only go to Onii-chan or Asuna-san anyway, its a little habit of mine.

"Night everyone!"

[Night Sakurako-chan/san]

We all say besides Evangeline-san that is. I then settle down into bed, today has been fun. I acted like a child for a change, it was fun. Yes Onii-chan and I are even closer now!

* * *

**And that's another chapter! Asuna and Makoto do have a Pactio together but it wont be mentioned in the story for awhile save for flashbacks as neither of them remember it which will be explained as to why Makoto wouldn't remember it. Next chapter is a Nodoka based chapter! But with some of the other girls getting involved also. Also people want Chisame in the harem? I have actually considered it as she can shut him up easily so I have decided that she can be in the harem. Harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka, Nodoka**


	16. Chapter 16

**Classmate bonding**

**Nodoka P.O.V**

Aah its time to wake up. My alarm is going off. But what to do today? Kyoto isn't far off. But what to do exactly...? I have no idea what to do. Maybe I will have fun with Yue-san and Haruna-san. That is, if they aren't busy. Yes that does sound like a good idea.

"Nodoka, are you awake?"

Yue-san questions me. I open my eyes and look at her.

"Yes I'm awake. Is something wrong?"

"Not really. You are just usually the first one awake and it was me today. Uwah! I want to still be asleep. I was having the most strangest of dreams. Damn it was just so strange."

The most strangest of dreams?

"W-What do you mean? H-How was it strange Yue-san?"

"Hmm, how to explain it...? Well I can't really say. I was just dreaming about being in class when suddenly, everyone started turning into paper and started flying around the class."

...That sounds a little strange. Yes that is very strange. Everyone turning into paper and flying around.

"...Yue-san...that is ummmm..."

"Yes I know, it is strange. However, some other dreams I have had lately, pale in comparison to that."

"Oh? What other dreams have you been having?"

I question with a smile. She then starts looking nervous. Why is she nervous exactly? Doesn't make sense to me. Is she perhaps hiding something? No, I shouldn't think like that, its a little silly.

"W...Well it doesn't really matter. Yeah it doesn't matter Nodoka, don't worry about it."

As I was about to speak...Paru speaks up.

"Aah! The dream I had last night was amazing! So amazing that I want to sleep again right now!"

"Oh? What was your dream Haruna? Although do we really want to know? Is it perverted?"

Yue-san asks, I don't think I want to know if the look on her face is any indication. She has a very huge blush. Yes a very huge blush indeed.

"The dream was amazing! Damn those two guys doing that to one another ahaha...Makoto-sama sure can be good like that...damn his good looks."

S-She was dreaming about Makoto-kun and another guy!? S-She does know that he isn't...yes he isn't that way. He wouldn't be that way as he is dating Konoka-san.

"Haruna, you make my skin crawl."

"You make lazy people seem active!"

What a weird comeback from Haruna-san. But these two are always like this and now they will get into a little verbal fight about, I don't even know what at this point. Yes I can never be sure what the fights escalate too. But they are good friends, even when they fight.

"H-How about I make us some breakfast?"

I suggest, they nod happily. One way to make them stop fighting is to offer them food. Hehe. I go to the kitchen after getting dressed and I start make some eggs and bacon. While cooking, they eventually stop fighting with one another which is a relief as I don't like it when friends fight...

Once the breakfast is made, I set it on the table and we start eating while talking about what we could do today. But during the middle of our breakfast, something or someone starts banging on the door!

"HELLO! ARE YOU AWAKE!?"

"W-Who is that?"

I question aloud. No one answers me, they shrug their shoulders at me instead. But the voice did sound familiar.

"I will get the door."

So Yue-san goes over and opens the door...

"Nodoka-chan!"

Someone rushes at me and hugs me tight! I look...aah! Makoto-kun is hugging me tight! Why has he got teary eyes? Is he upset?

"I-Is something wrong?"

I ask nervously...I wish my nerves wouldn't take over like this. I mean I have kissed Makoto-kun before and I shouldn't be like this now, but he is...with Konoka-san now. Yes I found out on Monday...it was...a little upsetting but...I haven't given up! But I wouldn't want to break up a relationship like that.

"Nodoka-chan! No one wants to spend time with me! T-They are all mean! Every single one of them said they don't want to spend time with me. Will you and Haruna-san and Yue-san spend time with me? But can I say that you all look very cute today!"

...Ehehe...Makoto-kun...wants to...spend time...with me...and Haruna-san...and Yue-san...he said...I look...cute...

"T-Thank y-you a-and yes w-we can s-spend time t-together. W-Would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh no I've already had breakfast thanks for offering."

I then realize that he is holding onto me! N-Not that I mind much...yes I would never mind if he wants to hold onto me like this.

"Oh right Haruna-san, I read what was on that page web."

Page web? What's a page web? Did he mistake it for something else?

"Do you mean a web page?"

"Aah yes. That web page thingy. It was horrible Haruna-san. I was going to die of embarrassment. I-I had to read it out to Kono-chan and Chisame-san!"

Haruna-san gains a dirty looking smile...she is scaring me and is scaring Makoto-kun and even Yue-san looks a little freaked out.

"So Makoto-sama liked what I wrote huh? I never thought you would see it, but this is a very great surprising turn of events."

Makoto-kun then hid behind me!

"Nodoka-chan, keep her away. Those things are disgusting."

"It isn't disgusting Makoto-sama. It is what is going to happen over the next few weeks."

I and Yue-san do spit takes! Even we have seen it but to say that she is going to...actually put her...fantasies into reality! Makoto-kun is shaking very violently behind me!

"P-P-Please do-don't!"

"Hahaha, don't worry Makoto-sama. It will be very pleasurable for you and I. Although I liked the pictures and the video. Very streamy and saucy if I do say so myself."

...Y-Yes that was good! I didn't know Makoto-kun...could...be like that...I dream about it...sometimes...hehe.

"T...Thank you...Haruna-san...anyway eat your breakfast...its the most...important meal...of the day..."

"You are right about that. Yes lets continue breakfast, Makoto-sama...haha."

We three then continue our breakfast while Makoto-kun just stays behind me while clinging to me! It is very good! I'm just glad that he doesn't hate me after the confession, thinking about it, it might of been a little premature. However it doesn't mean that what I said was a lie. I do love Makoto-kun, its just he doesn't feel the same, yet. Yes I will make it happen somehow...even if I become a...mistress!

Did I really just think that? Do I want to become a mistress? W-Well maybe if Konoka-san wouldn't mind...then even I could be...with...Makoto-kun like that...

* * *

"Hey Yue-san, how are your studies coming along?"

Studies? Why would Makoto-kun want to know about that? I could understand if Negi-sensei asked but...for Makoto-kun to ask about it? Why bring it up?

"They are coming along quite good. I think I'm ready to study more material."

Study more material? I've never heard Yue-san say anything good about studying.

"I see. Then I guess you really are ready for the next...stage...in learning."

Her eyes light up. Am I missing something here? Haruna-san seems to be confused also. For as long as I've known Yue-san, I've never seen her this excited to study.

"Se-Seriously sen...I mean really Makoto-san?"

What did she say? Sen something...sense? Senor? Is that what she was going to say? Or is it something else altogether?

"Y-Yes. I believe you are."

"Alright, what's going on? How is that you have gotten Yue-chi to study?"

Haruna-san asks the question on my mind. Yue-san never tried hard in studying before but now it seems she is. I wonder why?

"Because my natural charisma opens minds."

What does that mean? His natural charisma? It opens minds? How does it do that?

"Its because Makoto-san makes studying fun. That's the reason I like studying certain subjects."

He makes it fun? How does he do that? Yes if he makes it fun then I would like to...

"She is right. While I'm no Negi-kun, I'm smart enough to help people study like Yue-san here. She is quite the brain box, she just needs to be motivated. And kissing her was a great motivation!"

I do a spit take as does Haruna-san! Y-Yue-san and Makoto-kun actually have...kissed!? I-I hope not! Even if he is with Konoka-san, I-I...oh never mind.

"You are a liar! We haven't kissed!"

"Oh come on, you have thought about it. I know I certainly have."

He has thought about k-kissing Yue-san!? Seriously!? Yue-san?

"R-Really?"

Yue-san is blushing! She has thought about it! No Yue-san can't fall for Makoto-kun! It would be harder for me then! Well it is pretty hard already since...but that doesn't matter now! I will never give up!

"Perhaps. I'm a guy after all, I've thought about kissing a lot of girls. Oh wait that makes me sound bad. But yes, I guess I have had a dream about kissing some of the class."

Haruna-san then glomped him from behind! Wow she is really fast. She is fast when it comes to that huh.

"H-Have you ever thought about kissing me!?"

S-She is too excited about that...

"...Maybe."

Maybe!? He even dreams about kissing Haruna-san!? Responding to that, she starts doing a victory dance! Swinging her arms around like a lunatic.

"Yes! Lets make that a reality!"

Haruna-san goes for the kiss!...But fortunately he moves away and Yue-san stops her as she tries again. Thank goodness for Yue-san. I just can't think when something like this happens.

"Get off Yue-chi! Makoto-sama wants a kiss! I will make it a reality! Come here Makoto-sama!"

"H-Haruna-san...I-I can't kiss you. I'm w-with Kono-chan."

"Oh damn it. I forgot about that. Although..."

She got really close to him and starts running her hand up and down his leg!

"There are such things as mistresses. I think its a really kinky idea, don't you?"

He starts blushing madly! Haruna-san wants to become a mistress!? T-That would be up to Konoka-san, not her! Yes it is Konoka-san who decides if she wants to share, hopefully she does!

"...T-That isn't my choice."

He even agrees with me it seems. Yes it isn't Makoto-kun's choice, well it would be but he would have to talk to Konoka-san about it.

"How about a cheek kiss? It isn't lip to lip contact. Yes so let me kiss your cheek."

She wont give up...although...it is...a good...idea. Yes a cheek kiss isn't technically...

"W-Well, how about we see later. But anyway, are you doing anything today that I might be disrupting?"

We shake our heads at him and he looks relieved.

"Nothing whatsoever. I personally have nothing planned. So how about we all spend the day together, what about you two?"

Yue-san questions Haruna-san and I...well I was thinking about doing something with Haruna-san and Yue-san anyway but if Makoto-kun is with us then I wouldn't object to that idea.

"Great idea Yue-chi! Yes Makoto-sama and Haruna can have a day together!"

"Haruna, we would be there also. So no funny tricks from you."

"You always dampen my spirits. Why do you do it Yue-chi?"

Haruna-san sounds so sad right now. Why is she sad? She gets to spend the day with Makoto-kun who she keeps talking about. Her love is a little strange. She keeps talking about her and him being in a weird...ummm...well I can't even think about it! It is too embarrassing!

"That's because, sometimes your spirits need dampening. So calm down and no sex talk Haruna."

"Whatever Yue-chi. I can do what I like."

Makoto-kun and I shake our heads at them. They sure are funny aren't they? Yes they are really funny.

"So, what are we four doing? Want to go out someplace like to Mahora city or something? I never actually got around to seeing the city since some...things came up."

Going around Mahora...like a date...

"Great idea Makoto-sama! Yes let us two..." Yue-san and I send her a look, "...I mean us four go around Mahora together!"

"Yes! That sounds great!"

"It does sound good."

Myself and Yue-san agree with Haruna-san! We then turn to Makoto-kun who is smiling with a wide smile!

"So its settled then! So do we like have to take the train to Mahora city or something?"

"That's right. But it isn't that far away. Also we need to get ready..."

Haruna-san trailed off...but what does she mean? I'm ready now. Oh she could mean about Makoto-kun being in here...it wouldn't be appropriate for him to be in here...although saying that...no I can't think that!

"Aah yes! I will wait outside, see you in a minute!"

He then leaves and Haruna-san starts going to her closet and then starts rummaging through her things.

"Hmmm, what to wear? Something sexy..."

Something sexy!? S-She is going to try and...seduce Makoto-kun!

"Nodoka." getting my attention I turn to Yue-san, "You have to look cute today also. Even if Makoto-san is with Konoka-san, you can still dress to impress."

Dress to impress...but what should I wear to impress...

"W-What do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm, lets look in your closet...and see if anything jumps out..."

Nodding at Yue-san, we go over to my closet and start looking through some clothes...what should I...get...maybe...I could wear a...dress...Yue-san seems to have found something.

"Try this frilly pure white summer dress with these white sandals that has the sunflowers on. It looks good on you and if you put your hair back into a ponytail then, yes I'm sure you would look cute like that."

I nod at Yue-san. She is always on my side. I wont give up in my love! Even if Konoka-san is with Makoto-kun now, it doesn't mean that I...I need to stop thinking like that!

Taking the dress from Yue-san, I start getting redressed. I got dressed before but now I have to redress, I guess it is fine if Yue-san advises me. Yes she is always on my side after all! Yue-san advises me very well.

Once getting redressed and putting my hair into a little ponytail, I turn to Yue-san who is wearing a simple red plaid pleaded skirt and a yellow T-shirt. I am dressed in what I set out to dress in...Haruna-san is...well she is dressed in very tight fitting blue jeans and a tight green tank top...

"You are seriously going like that Haruna?"

"Whats wrong with the way I am dressed?"

"Nothing I suppose. But don't you think they are too tight?"

She has a point, that's a little tight but it shows off the curves of her body...yeah she did it on purpose. Showing Makoto-kun her more curvy body and her bigger breasts.

"Better to seduce Makoto-sama with my dear."

Oh my god, that sounds wrong. Especially when she pushes her arms together to emphasize her breasts. So she really is going to seduce Makoto-kun...

"You are a strange human being."

"At least I'm human!"

Did she just say that Yue-san isn't a human? Why would she think that?

"I'm human too you twit."

"No you are not! You are an ape!"

"Don't call me Asuna!"

We three burst out laughing! Even though we shouldn't...that was too good. We laugh to one another for a few minutes before hearing a banging sound from the wall!

"What was that?"

I question aloud. They just shrug their shoulders at me.

"Lets go and find out."

* * *

Following Yue-san, she opens the door and we all go outside...aah! Asakura-san has Makoto-kun pinned to the wall and is going in for the kiss!

"Come on Makoto-kun, just one kiss. Come on don't be shy now. Its just a little kiss on the lips."

"A-Asakura-san...I-I-I-I, ermmmmm..."

He is stuttering and seems to shocked to do anything, the same with me.

"I don't think so bitch!"

Haruna-san charges and tackles Asakura-san too the ground! She just called Asakura-san a bitch! They are having a wrestling match on the floor! It looks a little funny but shouldn't we...

"Get off me Paru!"

"Never! You are not sullying Makoto-sama with your lips!"

She just called Asakura-san dirty! Responding to that, Asakura-san picks up her camera and starts smacking Haruna-sans head! Holy...oh my...that looks...

"Ow! Stop hitting me you hippy!"

Haruna-san called Asakura-san a hippy while grabbing Asakura-sans hair and starts pulling it! Why call her a hippy? She doesn't look like one and as far as I know, she isn't one.

"Then get off me you violent Asuna!"

So Kagurazaka-san is associated with apes now? Just calling people Asuna seems to be the replacement for ape! What kind of things would Kagurazaka-san say if she heard this?

"DON'T CALL ME A VIOLENT ASUNA YOU STREET WALKER!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A STREET WALKER!?"

She did! Haruna-san called Asakura-san a street walker! They have raised there voices really high so that they are screaming!

"I DID YOU STREET WALKER WHO DOESN'T GET PAID!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ASUNA'S TWIN!"

They start slapping each other! W-Wow they are really going at it. But she called Haruna-san, Kagurazaka-sans twin! Kagurazaka-san wouldn't like that!

"S-Shouldn't we stop this?"

Makoto-kun questions with nervousness...

"Do you want to get inbetween two woman fighting?"

He shakes his head at Yue-sans question. By now they have slapped each other so hard, that they have red marks in the shape of hand prints! They are also slinging insult after insult at each other. All this because they both have crushes on Makoto-kun?

"N-Not really. I will be eaten alive. But why are they fighting?"

He doesn't know the reason? Doesn't he understand? Or is he too embarrassed to say? I think I would be a little shocked and embarrassed about this, actually I am a little embarrassed.

"Seriously? You have no clue as to why they are doing that?"

"N-No. Should I?"

Yue-san sighs and I do a little also. Makoto-kun doesn't understand the women's hearts. They are fighting because they both have crushes on him. A fight for love.

"Ma-ko-to-kun!"

Hearing his name, we all turn to see...Makie-san bouncing up to us and then hugs Makoto-kun's arm!

"H-Hello Makie-san, you are looking cute today. How are you?"

"I'm fine! And thank you! You look handsome today! But I was wondering, do you want to become partners yet?"

I do a spit take! Sh-She wants them to become PARTNERS!?

""WHAT'S GOING ON!?""

The two fighting girls shout out! I'm also wondering the same thing!

"Well Makoto-kun and I are going to become partners!"

Yue-san slapped Makie-san across the head! Owww, that looks like it hurt.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Will you shut up! You can't say that here!"

"Why? Makoto-kun and I are becoming partners!"

What's going on? Does Yue-san know what's going on? And what kind of partners? Is it a love...related thing? Are they going to get together!? Makoto-kun and Makie-san together as partners...

"Stop saying it Makie-san!"

"Wh...Oh I see. Oopsies!"

"Yes oops alright. Now stop mentioning it."

Ok I'm clearly missing something here. Yes something is going on between Makie-san, Yue-san and Makoto-kun but I have no clue as to what.

"Alright chill out Yue-chi. No need for violence now or yelling at me now is there? Oh I almost forgot!"

What did she forget? As I'm thinking this, she kisses Makoto-kun's cheek! Why did she do that!? Asakura-san and Haruna-san seem angry also! As does Yue-san, but I don't know why! I'm angry too!

"T-That was nice Makie-san."

"It was nice! You can kiss mine you know!"

"Oh no he isn't Makie-chan! Makoto-sama can kiss my cheek!"

Of course that is Haruna-san. But out of all the girls here, I'm the only one who has had any lip contact with Makoto-kun at all. I don't think these girls have had cheek kisses, never mind lip kisses. Only Evangeline-san, Konoka-san and I are in that category. And on top of that, I was the second!...I think. Yes I'm pretty sure I was the second girl.

"You have another thing coming Paru. Makoto-kun can kiss my cheek!"

Asakura-san spoke out while hugging Makoto-kun!

"Get off street walker!"

Haruna-san then glomped Makoto-kun from the side!

"I'm not losing to either of you!"

Makie-san then glomped him from the other side! He is inbetween three girls! He has a very huge blush on his face! Each of the girls are also blushing!

"Do you like this Makoto-sama? I'm sure you do."

"Yeah Makoto-kun! I like this! What about you Kazumi-chan?"

"Yeah, totally loving this."

All three of them are pressing their boobs against him! I'm losing!

"Nodoka, get in there!"

Yue-san pushes me forward towards Makoto-kun!

[AHH!]

I crash into Makoto-kun and we all fall to the ground! Oww, that hurt a little but I'm on something warm and nice...

"Makoto-kun's head is up my skirt...haha...this is amazing!"

"Aah! Makoto-sama is squeezing my breast!"

"Mine too! I love it!"

My boobs are pressing into his back! He landed with his head up Asakura-sans skirt and his hands on Makie-sans and Haruna-sans boobs! He takes his head out of Asakura-sans skirt...that's the hugest blush I have ever seen.

"I-I-I-I am so sorry!"

He then faints with a goofy looking smile and still with that huge blush and a nose bleed!

"Well at least we know he isn't gay."

We all do spit takes at Haruna-san! Sh-She thought he was gay!?

"W-What made you think Makoto-kun was gay?"

Asakura-san asks.

"I didn't think he was gay. But you never know. Anyone we know could be gay, but that proves he isn't gay. If he was, then he wouldn't be blushing and have that goofy smile on and a nose bleed."

She...does have a point. We do know he isn't gay, but I could have told them that. If he was gay then he wouldn't of kissed me with so much passion...and he is with Konoka-san so obviously he isn't gay.

"Aah Honya-chan is blushing~"

"Makie-san! I ummmm...leave me alone!"

"Uwah! No Honya-chan! Why are you blushing? You are straddling the wrong side."

Straddling...aah! I'm straddling his hips! On the wrong...aah! I quickly get off...but still notice that his hands are still on Makie-sans and Haruna-sans boobs. His head is on Asakura-sans lap now as she placed it there.

"Hahaha, that was too good. Four girls, Makoto-san is a player alright."

Yue-san laughed out! She is right! It was four girls that fell down with him.

"Your right Yue-chi! Makoto-sama is a player! He can continue to play with my boobs! It feels amazing!"

She is a pervert! He isn't even conscious and she is thinking about her boobs being played with by Makoto-kun!

"Even mine! Makoto-kun is naughty!"

Makie-san! She is a pervert also! They are both perverted!

"Hmmmm, since I have the head..."

Asakura-san starts leaning down! She is going to kiss him!

"Oh no you don't!"

Once again Haruna-san charged and tackled Asakura-san but as Makoto-kun's head was going to hit the floor, Makie-san catches it and shifts positions so that his head is resting in her lap. She then starts running her fingers through his hair.

"Maybe one kiss..."

Makie-san is going to take advantage of his unconscious state!

""Don't think so!""

Asakura-san and Haruna-san drag Makie-san off and this time I catch his head so it doesn't smack the floor, I sit down and place his head on my lap...hehe.

"Having fun Nodoka?"

I blush and nod to Yue-san.

"I-I am. B-But shouldn't we..."

"No. Leave him unconscious on your lap."

She laughed out! She is laughing to herself!

[DIE!]

Those three shouted simultaneously! Those three are fighting for his heart! Even if its already taken by Konoka-san...but she did say something weird on Wednesday. Something like she had to think about something concerning Makoto-kun and some other people. I didn't really understand it and when questioned, she just giggled.

* * *

Sometime later, he finally wakes up...looking at me...then at the others...he blushes at everyone and I do the same.

"Oh Makoto-kun is so cute!"

"Agreed!"

"Lets get a picture of this for the website!"

Asakura-san took a picture...ahh I'm in the frame! Oh no! Konoka-san will think...

"Perfect! Now what are you four doing?"

We explain that we are going to Mahora city since Makoto-kun hasn't seen it yet. Once hearing that...

"Alright I will join you!"

"Ooh me too!"

So Asakura-san and Makie-san are coming also? Uwah! I wanted to be alone...but I wouldn't have been anyway. Yes I wouldn't have been alone anyway with Yue-san and Haruna-san tagging along.

I realize that we are still on the floor so I stand up, Makoto-kun then stands up also. But as he stands up, Haruna-san takes his arm!

"I will hold onto this arm! Its fine, isn't it?"

"O-Ok. T-That's fine."

Asakura-san then takes the other arm! Makie-san is pouting as I am!

"You don't mind me holding onto you, right?"

"N-No...I-I don't mind."

His stuttered reply to Asakura-san makes her face go a little red.

"I will hold his hand then! You wont mind, will you Makoto-kun?"

Without waiting for a response, Makie-san grabs one of his hands, the one that's arm is being held by Asakura-san. So there is one unoccupied hand...

"I don't mind Ma-Makie-san."

So one more hand...can I...I don't...know if I...could I even...

"Say Makoto-san, can Nodoka hold your unoccupied hand?"

Yue-san! She just asked that!? S-She is...she just can't ask that s-straight out...

"T-That's ok. D-Do you w-want to h-hold my h-hand...Nodoka-chan?"

H-He doesn't mind...then I think that I...yes I'm going to do it! Holding Makoto-kun's hand!

"Y-Yes. I-If you d-don't mind."

"I-I don't mind. S-So please t-take my h-hand."

With the ok...I hesitantly...go over and...g-grab...his hand! Even though I've kissed him, I'm holding his hand! I-I like how his hand feels...

"Say Nodoka-chan, Haruna-san, Asakura-san and Yue-san. I forgot to say that you four look really amazing today. Actually all five including Makie-san always look super cute!"

Responding to that, we blush. Even Yue-san blushes.

"T-That's very nice but you can call me Kazumi you know?"

"O-Ok Kazumi-san. If y-you are s-sure."

"Of course I'm sure! Its totally fine!"

Yue-san then clears her throat.

"Since you are all ready, shall we go?"

[Yes Yue-san/chi!]

We all reply happily and start walking to the train station! Along the way, everyone made conversation with one another. But at the same time, Asakura-san and Haruna-san attempted to cheek kiss Makoto-kun who was stopped by Yue-san and Makie-san and myself for some of them. But at the same time, I just wish I had their confidence. Yes if I had their confidence then even I would be able to...

Getting to the train station, we board the train once waiting for it to come which took about ten minutes. Once inside the train, we all go to find seats...

"There are some seats...but not all of us will be able too..."

Ignoring Yue-san, Asakura-san and Haruna-san and Makie-san drag Makoto-kun to the seats and force him down. Asakura-san takes the left, Haruna-san takes the right...Makie-san sits on his left leg! Aah! She is blushing a little, he is blushing a little also.

"Y-You don't mind if I sit here right...since there are no more seats."

"I...I don't mind...its alright Makie-san."

"Cool!"

I sweatdrop at how chipper she sounded when she said cool. But there really are no seats left so I guess I'm...I hear Yue-san sigh at me.

"Nodoka, sit on his right leg."

"Ehhhhh!?"

I'm shocked she would say that! I'm not Makie-san! I-I can't be forward like that. Good thing she whispered it.

"Just do it Nodoka. He wont mind. Trust me." she then turns to him, "Nodoka wants to sit on your right leg. You wouldn't mind if she did that, would you?"

He blushes and shakes his head.

"I-I wouldn't mind."

So I-I can s-sit on the right...

"Go ahead Nodoka. Sit down girl."

Encouraged by Yue-san...I go over and sit down...on the right leg! I look at Makoto-kun...we both blush at one another.

"I guess I'm standing up."

"Oh Yue-san, would you like to sit here? I wouldn't mind standing up."

Makoto-kun offered Yue-san who shook her head.

"No, if you did that then those two would have to stand up also. I honestly don't mind standing up."

"If you are sure."

"I'm sure Makoto-san. Thank you anyway."

They smile at each other but then I hear someone clearing their throat.

"Say Yue-chi, why don't you sit in the middle? You know, between Honya-chan and Makie-chan."

Aah! Haruna-san is a pervert! She can't sit there! Can she? I-I guess if he...no! Yue-san can't sit there! It would be...ehehe.

She starts blushing and is actually looking like she is considering it!

"I-I can't sit there! It...it would be inappropriate!"

"Oh don't be a prood. It isn't inappropriate at all. Just do it Yue-chi!"

"No I wont!"

Sighing, Haruna-san gets up and then forces Yue-san to sit inbetween Makie-san and I before anyone could react! She is sat in the middle! Responding to that, Makoto-kun is blushing so hard...aah! I said...aah!

"Oh my god Haruna! I'm going to kill you!"

Threatening Haruna-san didn't seem to affect her! She is sat inbetween...ahh! Is she...sat on...the...ummm...

"You will thank me one day."

How is Yue-san going to thank her!? I don't see it happening.

"Oh shut up Haruna!"

"No I wont shut up! But I see you haven't jumped up, and back down."

That sounds so dirty!

"Stop it with your sexual innuendoes! Haruna you are disgusting!"

Haruna-san is smirking dirtily.

"But you haven't moved. So why don't you just stay there? That way, Makoto-sama will have five, count it, five beautiful girls on or clinging to him. Every straight guys fantasy this is."

She is right! Five girls either sitting on or clinging to Makoto-kun!

"W-Well...I-I guess...I-I will...sit here...if...Makoto-san...doesn't...mind."

Yue-san is acting all shy! She is acting very shy towards Makoto-kun! Everyone looks at him...

"I...I don't mind..."

He whispers softly. Haruna-san and Asakura-san start chuckling dirtily.

"This is like a harem...actually that's not a bad idea."

"I agree with Paru. It would only make sense, Konoka-san can be the head and we will be the mistresses!"

"I'm game! That sounds great to me!"

Even Makie-san likes the idea of a harem! It would be Konoka-sans...choice after all. It isn't up to them to decide that and they have to take Makoto-kun's feelings into account...

"I don't want to be in a harem!"

"Oh Yue-chi is being a prood again. I know about a certain something. I read your diary."

Yue-san lets out a high pitched cry and looks at Haruna-san with a mixture of a sad and angry expression.

"You did what!? I'm seriously going to kill you!"

"Hahaha, oh Yue-chi. I never knew until reading your diary that you could be so perverted. Oh MaOWWWWWWW!"

As Haruna-san was about to say the name, Yue-san slapped her upside her head!

"Just shut up Haruna! I'm going to read your diary!"

"No I wont shit up...I mean no I wont shut up! But you can read it if you want. I don't care. All you will find is manga drawings of me and a certain someone with blue hair and heterochromia eyes."

She draws pictures of Makoto-kun and her in her diary! I briefly look to Makoto-kun...he is being hugged by Asakura-san and Makie-san! They aren't very subtle are they!?

"For god sake! Have you seen what you have done now Yue-chi!? I'm losing to them because of your little problems...hehe...little."

Yue-san gains a tick mark as Haruna-san hugs Makoto-kun also! Ooh no, I'm losing again! I-I'm not forward like these girls...are...I'm just timid.

"I hate you Haruna! Nodoka, hug him now!"

Yue-san has lost it! She wants me too hug him! She ordered me to hug him!

"W-Well I-I erm...Yue-san..."

"Do it! Do it now! Come on Nodoka! Hug Makoto-san, now!"

"...Ok Yue-san. Calm down..."

Gathering my courage...I wrap my arms around his waist!

"Well done Nodoka. Now stay like that, trust me."

I nod a little, if Yue-san says it then I will follow her order. She knows what she is talking about when it comes to things like this.

"Aah Makoto-kun! I love cuddling you!"

Makie-san sang out with glee!

"This is good! Negi-kun might be a cute child but Makoto-kun is a hot guy!"

Asakura-san spoke with happiness!

"That is true. And Makoto-sama can do things that doing with Negi-kun might jail us for. But personally, I think Makoto-sama and I could..."

She trails off with a perverted smirk directed at Makoto-kun...who hasn't said a word. Maybe he is shocked by all of this. I wouldn't blame him either. All these girls doing this, must be like overload.

"...I...like...it..."

I whisper out...I hope no one caught that!

"...You girls...are all...cute."

I hear him whisper out, I start blushing. Makie-san and Haruna-san and Asakura-san are blushing, even Yue-san has a little of a red face.

"Why thank you Makoto-kun. You are pretty handsome yourself. Also, what's the scoop? Any secrets you have?"

"I do have one Kazumi-san. Its a secret but not a secret. Since you are all here, I might as well say that...I love each and everyone of you!"

Our mouths hang open! Is he being serious or not!?

[ARE YOU SERIOUS!?]

We all shout at him, yes even Yue-san screams that out! He starts laughing to himself.

"Damn that was funny. But I do like each and everyone of you. You are all cute and cool. A very good combination, if I do say so myself."

C-Cute and cool...even I'm cute and cool?

"So you think that huh. Makoto-kun is so cute! Cuddle times!"

Following Makie-sans suggestion, we all, bar Yue-san cuddle him even more! But I can't shake the feeling that a lot of eyes are on us...yes! Nearly everyone on the train are giving us weird expressions.

The rest of the train ride was fun. We all kept hugging Makoto-kun and he didn't even seem to mind. Well of course he wouldn't, even Makoto-kun would like it if four girls hug him like this.

The train comes to a stop about ten minutes later, Yue-san keeps apologizing for sitting on him but he just keeps telling her that it is fine.

We walk off the train and start going around Mahora city. But like on the train, I feel most peoples eyes on this. I suppose this isn't normal, but I don't really mind. If I can hold Makoto-kun's hand then I don't mind.

* * *

"NAKASHIMA-SAN!"

Hearing his name, we all turn to see...Iincho-san! What is she doing? She comes stomping over and grabs Makoto-kun by the collar and starts shaking him!

"WHERE IS NEGI-SENSEI!?"

That is really violent! She can't do that!

[STOP IINCHO/SAN!]

Haruna-san, Asakura-san and Makie-san along with Yue-san and I stop what she is doing! She was strangling him!

"I don't know! He is with Kono-chan someplace! Why was you trying to kill me!?"

"Negi-sensei is with Konoka-san!? This is unjust! But are you like building a harem? Five girls, and even Konoka-san. That's six girls. That's a little pervy, unlike Negi-sensei."

"At least I'm not a pedophile."

We all do spit takes and start laughing! Iincho-san on the other hand, looks angry!

"I am not a pedophile!"

"What makes you think I was talking about you? I never directed that at you."

Behind his weird logic, he is right. He just said it, he never said Iincho-sans name when saying that and didn't even look at her when saying it.

"Oh just shut up and tell me where they are!"

"Like I said, I have no clue! Why don't you look for them!? Use your shota-senses! I'm sure you have them. Are they tingling? Like a radar, you have shotadar!"

"That was a good one Makoto-kun."

Asakura-san laughed out. Actually we are all laughing save for Iincho-san who looks even more angry than before.

"Fine! I will find my beloved Negi-sensei! Hmph, enjoy your harem!"

"I will! At least these girls are my age! Unlike Negi-kun who if you did anything sexual with then you would be looking at jail time."

We burst out laughing! But did he say that...he will enjoy...his...aah! Does he think that...or just saying it because...Iincho-san...

"Leave me alone! Negi-sensei!"

She then storms off...

"W-Whats this softness on my back...?"

Softness? Something soft is on his back...aah! Naba-san! Naba-san is hugging him from behind and pressing her boobs into his back! Aah! She has the biggest bust size...when did she get here?

"Chi-Chizuru-san!?"

He says surprised! I hear everyone mumbling about losing in bust size to Naba-san.

"Hello Makoto-kun, how are you?"

"I-I'm f-fine...w-when did you...?"

"I was with Iincho but she seems to have run off. But that doesn't matter, lets hang out together."

Hang out together!? S-She intends to come along...

"O...Ok Chizuru-san. Yes please join us!"

"Great! I will just continue to hug you like this."

She is going to continue hugging him from behind!?

We seven then set off. I'm holding one hand, Makie-san the other. Asakura-san and Haruna-san have the arms. Naba-san has the back. Yue-san is just laughing softly at us. This is sort of a funny situation. Makoto-kun just looks really happy and blissful.

"Say Makoto-kun, what group are you in?"

"What do you mean group?"

He asks Makie-san who asked that question.

"Ya'know, for the class trip."

"Ooh I don't know. I don't actually know. I presume I'm with the last group, whoever that is."

"Right. Then if you aren't on this group, you can join mine!"

Just as Yue-san was about to say something, Naba-san did instead.

"Now now Makie-chan. I believe Makoto-kun here should join my group."

Everyone backs off, a little frightened.

"W...Why is that?"

"Because it is. So please don't question it Makie-chan."

"Ummm, Chizuru-san. Isn't it up to Negi-kun who's group I join. Or is it that I can choose?"

I personally think its up to Negi-sensei.

"How cute. Shouldn't it be your choice? It will be you who is with them all day and most of the night. So join my group Makoto-kun, I will take care of you."

"Like a mother would."

Haruna-san immediately regretted those words as Naba-san gains a scary aura!

"Did you say something Paru dear?"

"N...No. I-I didn't say anything Chizuru-sama...I mean chan."

She added sama! She is scared like I am!

"I thought that was the case. Now Makoto-kun, join my group."

Oh my god! Everyone is scared of Naba-san!

"W-Well I-I will c-certainly t-take it into c-con...consideration. T-That is if I-I can choose."

Wow, he seems scared. I think I would be too. Naba-san can be very scary.

"That's great Makoto-kun. Shall we continue forth?"

We all nod with a nervous touch. So we all set out to show Makoto-kun the city!

...Its been several hours since then. Makie-san has cheek kissed Makoto-kun quite a number of times. Haruna-san and Asakura-san have even tried it but didn't get very far. I don't understand why Yue-san isn't stopping Makie-san. But what she said before about her becoming Makoto-kun's partner. I wonder what that truly means. Does it mean relationship type of partners? Naba-san has also been hugging Makoto-kun tight.

We keep getting lots of looks from lots of different people. I smile weakly at them, I don't even think anyone else notices. Either that or they don't care. Oh Haruna-san is going for it again...however she is stopped again.

"Come on! Yue-chi! Stop stopping our attempts to kiss his cheek! It isn't even lip contact!"

"No I wont stop Haruna! You can't do that!"

"Why can Makie-chan then?"

She does bring up a good point.

"Because she can! That's all there is too it. You two can't because you are perverted and might take it too far. She isn't perverted like you two are."

"That's not true! She is just as perverted!"

Makie-san looks offended by that. But she could be a pervert. We don't know if she is or not.

"Hey, I'm not perverted! Besides, Makoto-kun likes my cheek kisses. But I want to take it further and let it be lips...to lip...contact..."

"Don't Makie-san. Or you will have to deal with Konoka-san. Do you want to deal with Konoka-san?"

Yue-san threatened, Makie-san backs away a little.

"N-No. I-I don't want to deal with Konoka-chan."

"Say girls, why don't we get something to eat? I'm hungry!"

Makoto-kun suggests to us all, actually I'm a little hungry too.

"Now that you mention it, I could go for a quick bite to eat."

"Agreed. Food certainly is a good idea right now."

Asakura-san and Naba-san said with a nod of their heads.

"Alright! Yes lets get something to eat!"

[Yes!]

Agreeing with Paru, we all get something to eat! While we are going to find a fast food place. Makie-san mentioned something about partners again but it got her hit by Yue-san. I really want to know what they are talking about. But when the others questioned it, they just shrugged it off. Whatever it is, they don't want to reveal it to us.

We find a fast food place and go inside. Once inside, we wait inline. Yes at even this place, we are getting strange looks.

"Lucky bastard."

Someone just said something but I didn't hear what. But I know it was directed at one of us.

We get to the front of the line and order what we each want. But as we were about to pay, Makoto-kun paid for us all! That's going to be a lot isn't it?

"Are you really going to pay for us all?"

"I am Chizuru-san. Its the gentleman thing to do, isn't it? So please don't worry about it. Besides, you all are cute and cute girls don't need to pay for anything when I'm around!"

We all giggle with red faces. He really is a gentleman. Paying for everyone's meal like that.

"You know how to make people fall for you don't you?"

"T-That isn't my intention Kazumi-san."

"Aah I see. So just a nice guy by nature? That makes it even better!"

We all giggle again at Makoto-kun. Yes even Yue-san is giggling. But it is true, he is a nice guy. Negi-sensei is a nice boy and Makoto-kun is a nice guy. We are blessed to have two nice males in our class. We could have gotten perverts but we got nice people instead which is a very good thing. Especially since I got to meet Makoto-kun, he is someone who I have idolized for ages now. But to meet him in person and then kiss him...is something I wouldn't think would happen.

"So lets find a place to find down! Say Makoto-kun, can I sit on your lap again?"

We all give Makie-san a strange look.

"W-Well I suppose. If you really want to Makie-san."

"Great! I really like your lap! Its becoming my favourite seat!"

He-Her favourite seat!? D-Does that mean she...

"I wouldn't let Kono-chan hear that. She also calls my lap her favourite place to sit. But I suppose if you want to sit there sometimes, I guess it would be fine. As long as Kono-chan agrees to it though."

"I see, yes that's ok! As long as the head agrees!"

The head? Oh she means...ahh! She thought they was being serious before...was they being serious or was they joking around? Whatever it was, I don't know anymore. If they was joking then...but if it was a serious thing then...yes!

"Who's the head?"

Eh? Didn't he hear the conversation before? Either that or he just genuinely doesn't know what she means.

"Konoka-chan!"

"Oh I see. Well lets go and sit down and wait for food!"

We all smile and nod. Going over to a little booth...Asakura-san drags Makoto-kun to one side of the booth, Makie-san gets onto his lap! However as Haruna-san was about to sit down...

"Haruna-chan. I will be sitting there."

"W-Why Chizuru-chan?"

Naba-san narrowed her eyes and Paru looks a little frightened.

"Excuse me?"

"No-Nothing Chizuru-sam...chan. Please sit here, I will sit opposite."

Naba-san nods with a little smirk and takes a seat next to Makoto-kun. Yue-san then gets into the opposite side then Haruna-san and lastly with me at the end.

"So what should we do after eating?"

Makie-san starts off the conversation like that after a few minutes of us having a little silence.

"I think we should go underwear shopping."

I and Yue-san do a spit take at Naba-san! She want to go underwear shopping!? She does know Makoto-kun is with us right?

"Great idea Chizuru-chan! Makoto-sama can be the judge of our underwear show!"

"That does sound good actually. Yes I can take a picture of Makoto-kun's reaction."

"I'm game! Makoto-kun can look at me in my panties if he wants, well he already has..."

What does she mean by that!? When did that happen!? I briefly look to Yue-san...who is blushing! Why is she blushing!?

"...Makie-san...don't bring...that...up now."

Yue-san whispers out. Does that mean he has also seen...

"Oh Yue-chi! Oh wait, you didn't see him naked...oh wait I shouldn't say that."

She saw him naked!? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Y-YOU SAW MAKOTO-SAMA NAKED!?"

Haruna-san questions with a huge blush! Naba-san and Asakura-san and even myself and Yue-san are blushing also! Makoto-kun has a huge blush! Everyone is blushing! Everyone today has been blushing so much today!

"Y-Yes."

That's her only reply!?

"We need details girl. Times, places, dates!"

W-Wow Asakura-san needs to calm down...she really needs all that? Does she really need it?

"I-It was when we went to Tokyo. It was on the Saturday and I-I don't remember the exact time. We went to get clothes and...well Makoto-kun was changing into some other clothes...and Sakurako-chan and I...walked in...and saw everything!"

That is one huge blush! Makie-san has a huge blush...but to see...Makoto-kun...naked...like that. I-I would...like to see...that!

"W-Was it big?"

Naba-san stutters out with a huge blush! I-I actually want to know...what am I saying!? I'm not a pervert!

"...W-Well that isn't for me to say."

She blushes and takes shy glances at Makoto-kun who does the same.

"If it was big, nod your head."

At Haruna-sans question, Makie-san nods her head with a huge blush. She then buries her face into Makoto-kun's chest!

"A-Are you ok Makie-san?"

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed."

Her reply was of the shy nature.

"N-No need t-to be embarrassed. A-After all I-I've seen you in your undergarments..."

"M-Maybe so. However y-you haven't s-seen me n-naked. Actually...y-you h-h-have s-s-seen m-my boobs..."

He has seen her boobs!?

"W-Well that is true."

They both blush again to one another. So Makie-san has seen him...naked and he...has seen her...panties only...aah!

"So Makoto-sama, what did you think of Makie-chan's boobs?"

He has such a huge blush...if it was me...I would be...out cold...but he is hanging...in there...somehow.

"...Perky...nicely shaped..."

Makie-san blushes a lot at those words and so does the rest of us!

"So you like them, then?"

Its like giving him the third degree!

"If I say yes then does that make me a pervert?"

That is a valid question. Is he a pervert for liking them or a normal guy?

"Not really. I guess a little, but every guy is at least a little perverted. But you like Makie-chan's breasts huh. Prefer big or small?"

He does a spit take with a nose bleed!

"I-I...I-I don't t-think about it."

"Liar! You must think about it! Go on, tell us. There is no shame here Makoto-sama. Reveal all to Paru now."

"...It doesn't matter...any...I guess...although...never mind!"

Haruna-san, Asakura-san and Naba-san raise their eyebrows.

"Although...?"

Asakura-san questions with a dirty looking smirk.

"N-Never mind! Leave me alone!"

[Never!]

Those three don't quit! He looks really shy and embarrassed! But as he was about to say something, the food came. We all thanked the person for bringing it to us and started eating...however...

"Ummm, Kazumi-san, Chizuru-san. I-I kind of n-need my hands to eat."

"Oh we are still holding hands?"

Wouldn't Naba-san know if they was holding hands or not?

"Y-Yes, s-so is it alright if I-I have m-my hands f-free..."

""No Makoto-kun!""

They both replied happily! How do they expect him to eat!?

"Don't worry Makoto-kun, I will feed you!"

Makie-san is going to feed him!?

"W-Well that is generous...but d-don't y-you need to..."

"Don't worry! I can feed you also!"

"I-If you say so..."

Like that Makie-san starts feeding him while everyone else eats also. This is really strange. Today it was going to be the four of us and somehow it has gone up to the seven of us.

Once finished eating, we stand up and resume our previous positions. With Makie-san and I holding his hands, and Asakura-san and Haruna-san holding his arms and Naba-san hugging him from behind. But the question on my mind is...how is he walking normally like that?

Well I suppose if he can walk I guess that's fine. So like that we seven set out for the...lingerie store. Yes that's where we are going. But I can't try any on and show...Makoto-kun. I-I would be too embarrassed.

* * *

Making it to the lingerie store, we all happily go in...except Makoto-kun who looks really embarrassed. Poor Makoto-kun has been looking very embarrassed today.

[Sit there! Watch for me!]

Everyone besides Yue-san and myself force Makoto-kun to sit down. They all then disappear and we three are left.

"S...So Nodoka-chan, Yue-san. How are you enjoying the day?"

"Its been fine for me, how about you? Surrounded by all these girls, must be a dream come true, right?"

Yue-san smirks at him.

"I-I would be lying if I said no. Today has been fun so far. Even if I have been nearly kissed quite a number of times...which wouldn't be a bad thing...but I'm dating Kono-chan...and only she can say if I can kiss other girls."

We nod in understanding. Yes it is ultimately Konoka-sans decision.

"Yes, but you do know right?"

"Oh? Know what?"

Even I'm confused.

"You know that they actually want to kiss you right? Just like Nodoka here, they all have affection for you."

He becomes slackjawed. He didn't know?

"S-Seriously!? I-I thought they was teasing me if I'm honest. Yes that's what I thought it was but they have...affection for someone like me?"

What does that mean? Someone like him? I-I think he is a great guy.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not used to it I guess. I've never had anyone feel affection for me besides my...Mii-chan and Yukine-san and others like them. But when you say affection...?"

"I mean like crushes. Or in Nodoka's case, love."

I wish she would stop mentioning me!

"Oh right. About that Nodoka-chan...I must be making you feel bad because I'm with Kono-chan. I'm so sorry."

He is apologizing to me? He doesn't need to.

"N-No. Y-You haven't d-done anything w-wrong."

"I have. You confessed to me and I got with Kono-chan. It isn't fair for you. Maybe if Kono-chan lets it then...wait what am I saying? Kono-chan wouldn't let that happen, right?"

What's he saying?

"What are you talking about?"

"Ooh nothing. Oh right Nodoka-chan, Kono-chan said that I should give you something."

Give me something? As I'm about to ask what this something is, he kisses my cheek! His lips are on my cheek! Suddenly I hear some gasps...aah! Everyone is looking at us! The girls are glaring at me with such killing intent...uwah...I'm scared!

[Cheek kiss me!]

All the girls bar Yue-san say. He looks to them, blushes, his nose bleeds and he falls unconscious with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well that settles it. Makoto-sama likes our bodies."

"Yep! He likes our bodies!"

"Well that certainly is true."

"I will pose for him any day. Even when unconscious he looks hot."

Everyone even myself starts nodding at Asakura-san. Pretty soon Makoto-kun wakes up and then the girls start modelling for him is the word I would use. Yes he said they all look beautiful which they blush at.

Once picking their...seductive lingerie we exit the store and start walking around Mahora city. We have been taking in the sites and have visited different shops. But when passing the manga store...Makoto-kun got so hyperactive and started buying lots of different manga. Haruna-san and him can bond over manga. They both enjoy it to otaku level. Yes that's right, they can bond over manga.

...Its been several hours since then. We have been all around the city but just looking around shops. Everyone has been having fun and now we are on our way back to the dorms...we are currently passing by a park. I for one have had a great day. I've been holding Makoto-kun's hand all day and even got a cheek kiss from him. He also treated us all to dinner which was very nice.

Makie-san sat on his lap again, even though there was plenty of chairs. Yes plenty of chairs and she chooses to sit on his lap. Yes its like she takes that special place all to herself.

"Hey isn't that...Negi-kun? And Asuna? And Konoka-chan?"

Turning to Naba-san, she has a finger pointed to the park. Yes it is in fact them. Oh the cheerleading girls are there also and even Iincho-san is there. So she found Negi-sensei in the end.

"Lets go over to them!"

We all agree with Makoto-kun. But that means...Konoka-san is going to...yes.

Walking over, we get there attention...Konoka-san smiles? I thought she might be angry at this but she is smiling?

"Hey Ma-chan! Oh I'm coming!"

Huh? She is coming? She is coming over...she then wraps her arms around Makoto-kun and kisses him...yes our time is now...

"Say Ma-chan, all these girls huh. Did you have a fun day?"

"I did. We all did, I hope!"

[We did!]

We all reply happily! Konoka-san smiles...

"Hey Onii-chan!"

Negi-sensei rushes over and hugs Makoto-kun, who smiles and pets his head.

"Hey Negi-kun, have a good day?"

"I did! How about you?"

He smiles at each one of us girls and nods.

"Oh yeah, I had fun alright."

All of us blush a little. But then Asakura-san clears her throat.

"So like, what's going on?"

"W-Well...Kazumi-chan. Negi-kun and I bought birthday presents for Asuna but she found out about it thanks to the cheerleading girls and Iincho."

We all start nodding. Kagurazaka-sans birthday is soon.

"Oh yes the apes birthday."

Makoto-kun snickered out. Kagurazaka-san heard it and came over and glared harshly.

"What did you say!?"

"Nothing ape."

"Don't call me an ape!"

He snickers to himself, she starts strangling him! She can't do that!

[GET OFF HIM APE!]

We all shout out besides Iincho-san. We as in the group with us, plus Konoka-san and the cheerleading girls get Kagurazaka-san off while she lets out a high pitched scream!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"She is like King Kong."

Everyone bursts out laughing at Makoto-kun! Comparing Kagurazaka-san to King Kong! Hahahahahahaha!

"DON'T CALL ME KING KONG!"

"APEZILLA!"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She tries to strangle Makoto-kun again! However we girls, besides Iincho-san stop her!

"Hahaha, oh ape calm down. These girls are all so kind to keep apezilla away."

"DON'T CALL ME APEZILLA!"

He chuckles to himself as Kagurazaka-san tries to charge at him, however she is held back by some of the girls.

"Say Kono-chan. Can I do something, to thank the girls?"

"Cheek kisses you mean?"

"Precisely! Is it alright?"

Konoka-san gets into a thinking position...she nods! Yes! One more cheek kiss!

"Go ahead Ma-chan, to thank the girls after all."

"So, who wants a cheek kiss?"

Immediately Haruna-san, Naba-san, Makie-san, Asakura-san, Shiina-san, Kugimiya-san and Kakizaki-san all line up!

"Say Konoka-chan, you wouldn't mind if Misa-chan, Madoka-chan and I get a cheek kiss, would you?"

"Not at all. Please go right ahead."

They do a victory dance but then Yue-san comes next to me with a smile.

"So he does understand after all. Makoto-san isn't completely oblivious to girls feelings."

"Y-Yue-san...d-do y-you want a-a cheek k-kiss from Makoto-kun?"

I shyly ask, she does a spit take and shakes her head.

"N-No! B-But get inline N-Nodoka."

She wants one doesn't she? She doesn't need to be shy about it.

"C-Come on Yue-san! I-It is only a c-cheek kiss."

"N-No, I-I couldn't do that to you."

I decide to be a little forceful and bring her to the line, she looks a little shocked.

"Nodoka..."

"Don't worry Yue-san. It is only a cheek kiss after all."

She nods and we wait inline. So first is Haruna-san.

"Go ahead Makoto-sama!"

Nodding, he places his lips to her cheek, she lets out a little squeal and then cheek kisses him!

"So Makoto-kun, go ahead, I wont bite."

He nods at Naba-san and kisses her cheek, she blushes a little and does the same to him.

"Ma-Makoto-kun, be gentle."

"M-Makie-san! It isn't like that!"

She nods then, he then kisses her cheek! She then does the same with a smile.

"Totally didn't expect this. But come on Makoto-kun, kiss my cheek!"

"Y-Yes Kazumi-san."

Once again, he places his lips to her cheek. Once again, she blushes and kisses his cheek.

"W-Well Makoto-kun, this will be good!"

"I-I am sure it will be."

Makoto-kun kisses Shiina-sans cheek, and then she kisses his with a smile.

"A-A boy is going to kiss me..."

"I-Its only the cheek Madoka-san, but y-you don't have to do it."

"N-No, I want too!"

He nods and kisses her cheek. She blushes bright red and kisses his cheek.

"Say Misa-chan, don't you have a boyfriend?"

Shiina-san smirks, Kakizaki-san frowns.

"Leave me alone! I want this!"

Oh my, she has flipped out!

"Ok chill out Misa-chan."

"So come on Makoto-kun! Kiss my cheek!"

Even though she has a boyfriend, he nods and kisses her cheek. She blushes and kisses his...now its Yue-sans turn. She keeps taking sad looks at me. I don't understand why.

"S-So Yue-san...y-you w-want a-a..."

"W-Well..."

"Ok! If y-you want a-a cheek k-kiss."

He bends down a little and with a huge blush, kisses Yue-sans cheek. Yue-san blushes bright red...she then unexpectedly kisses Makoto-kun's cheek with everyone looking shocked, even me.

"Y-Yue-san..."

"Hmmm...w-well...Nodoka your turn!"

Responding to that, I step forward. Makoto-kun smiles at me and I do the same.

"Ready Nodoka-chan?"

"Y-Yes I'm ready."

We both look at one another with a blush, he moves his head closer to mine and I wait for the contact to my cheek...suddenly my head is turned to his direction and our lips connect! Makoto-kun and I are kissing again! But who did it? Who grabbed my head and moved it? We stay kissing for a minute before we break apart...

"K-Kono-chan!? W-Why did you..."

"Oh Ma-chan. Its not like you haven't kissed Honya-chan before. And if you think you just cheated on me then don't worry as it wasn't cheating."

He takes a sigh of relief. But our second kiss...just as I remember. I love Makoto-kun's lips.

"But now, come here Ma-chan."

Konoka-san then presses her lips to Makoto-kun's...every girl that got cheek kissed is glaring at me besides Yue-san who is still blushing.

"Negi-sensei! Come and kiss my cheek!"

"I-I-Iincho-san!?"

We all turn to Negi-sensei and see him being chased around by Iincho-san and Kagurazaka-san is chasing after Iincho-san in an attempt to stop her.

"Hahaha, come on everyone. Lets go home!"

[Yes!]

Everyone replies to Makoto-kun happily! Today has been perfect! I kissed Makoto-kun again!

* * *

**And another chapter done! Nodoka got a kiss this chapter! And some of the other girls got to develop more of a relationship with Makoto, although that doesn't mean that all of them will be in the harem...or will they? I haven't decided yet so it could be possible. But some of the girls that was with him will be in the harem, for definite. But if anyone does want any of the girls mentioned in this chapter in the harem, please review! Next chapter is an Evangeline centered chapter. Harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka, Nodoka, Makie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Eva and Makoto bonding**

**Evangeline P.O.V**

I wake up...to see Makoto next to me. Aah today we are going to my resort for a few days, or a few hours out here. Yes that is the plan for us. Its about time, not see the baka for awhile. He has been busy with his air headed beasts. But I don't care about that, as long as he spends time with me sometimes then he can be with his beasts all he wants.

"Hey Eva-chan."

Makoto's voice brought me out of my musings.

"Yeah. Morning Makoto."

"Goodmorning. Eva-chan, today or tomorrow I was thinking...I would make...a...Pactio...with Se-chan."

So he is going to make a Pactio with Sakurazaki huh. But why is he telling me?

"Right, so why tell me?"

"I thought you might want to see one."

I give him a strange look. Why would I want to see one? I've seen plenty of Pactio's being formed before. Also we have made one before.

"I've seen one before. Scratch that, I've seen lots being formed."

"Even so, I thought you might would like to see your cute boyfriend make one with Se-chan."

My cute boyfriend? He certainly is strange. He is my baka boyfriend.

"Sure why not. Yeah I will watch you make out with Sakurazaki."

I smirk at him as he rolls his eyes at me. I love teasing him, its so fun...but then I see Yukine glaring at me. She is pure evil! I want her to leave me alone!

"Makoto tell her."

He looks at me confused, I point to Yukine who is flashing her sword at me again! She needs to stop threatening me! She scares me tremendously!

"Yukine-san, Eva-chan isn't doing anything today."

"Master, she is. Look into her soulless eyes. She is pure evil. And I can't believe she raped your mouth."

My eye twitches! She has been threatening me all week! She is seriously coming close for me to stabbing her in the head! It wouldn't kill her anyway, stupid immortal!

"I don't have soulless eyes! You stupid maid!"

In a flash, she is next to me with her katana at my throat! She is going to chop my head off!

"Don't be stupid Dark Angel."

"Don't call me stupid! You are stupid because you keep trying to kill me!"

As the maid is about to reply, I hear a little voice that belongs to the Konoe brat.

"Ma-chan, goodmorning."

"Yes goodmorning Kono-chan. Sleep well?"

Instead of responding, she kisses him. Hmph, well that's fine. I will be doing that soon enough.

"Next to you, I slept peacefully. But never mind that, what are you doing today?"

"Ooh I was just planning to do something for Eva-chan then we, as in Eva-chan and I are going to be joining the cheerleading girls so we can bond as classmates. What about you?"

"Hmmm, I am going to be with the ape...I mean with Asuna. But yeah, I'm going to be with Asuna. You have fun Ma-chan with your day."

The ape, responding to that shot awake and glared in our direction.

"Who the hell just called me an ape!?"

"No one Asu-san. You must be imagining things. Go back to sleep."

Makoto replied with his usual smiles. Aah, why did I have to fall for him? He is a weird person but he is my weird boyfriend.

"Don't lie! I heard someone call me an ape! So fess up. Who did it?"

So she can even hear that in her sleep? What a weird ape. Makes sense though, she has ape senses. She can sense when they are nearby and when the word is spoken, hehe.

"Fine Asuna. I called you an ape by mistake. I'm sorry."

"You are covering for him, aren't you? I know it was Bakato who called me an ape and you are covering for him!"

Poor Makoto, gets blamed for things he hasn't done. Although I can see her logic behind that, as he is usually the root cause of problems as of late.

"No, I am not covering for Ma-chan at all. I was the one who called you an ape. It was, well it was something that just came out ape...I mean Asuna! Sorry Asuna! I really am sorry!"

We all snicker at the ape who looks really angry. Hehe, its days like this, I don't mind being stuck here. Gives me the chance to see the ape cry or her outbursts. In all my life, I have never met such an ape.

"Why did you call me an ape?"

"Asuna, don't cry. I didn't mean it, well..."

The apes bottom lip starts quivering. Aww, is the ape gonna cry? Poor ape is going to release tears.

"I-I-I hate you all!"

She then releases tears! Ugh, she is a sensitive ape, isn't she? Makoto, being the idiot he is, hugs her. Responding to that, her face gets red...but then she becomes angry.

"Don't hug me!"

"Uwah! I was only trying to help you."

"Well I don't want you to hug me! I still remember last night!"

Last night? What is she talking about? They didn't really talk last night as he was talking to me.

"What are you on about now ape?"

"Stop calling me an ape! But you remember! You kissed me again!"

He kissed her again? When did he kiss her for the first time? I don't remember him and apezilla as Makoto called her to me, kissing. She is just delusional. She most likely wants him to kiss her and has made this kissing thing up so he will kiss her, silly ape.

"No I didn't! I have never kissed...you...no I haven't kissed you apezilla!"

"Don't call me apezilla! And yes you have kissed me!"

"I haven't though ape!"

She balls her ape paw into a fist and takes a swing...but it is stopped by maid.

* * *

"Kagurazaka-san, don't attack my Master. If you attack Dark Angel then I'm fine with that, but if you attack Master then I will take out my katana."

Oh great. Maid girl is going to get ape girl after me at this rate.

"So, what's the deal with you calling Bakato, Master?"

I have actually been wondering about this. Last time I saw Yukine, she was a little lonely. She shouldn't of attacked me, that's why I used magic against her.

"Because he saved me. He saved me, Master saved my life."

Makoto saved her life? What could kill her? She is pretty indestructible like myself and Makoto.

"Ma-chan saved you?"

Konoe questions with a raised eyebrow. Yukine nods.

"Yes. Some years ago, Master took me in when I had nowhere to go. No one wanted me and I was alone. Master showed me kindness and saved me. That's why my debt can never be repaid. I will serve Master for all eternity."

Suddenly, the cheerleading beasts, Konoe and ape hug Makoto who gains a huge blush. Such an idiot, its only a hug. Then again, he is male and he does get flustered quite easily. But that's quite a cute thing from him.

"That's so sweet Makoto-kun!"

"Yes! Makoto-kun you are so sweet!"

"I agree with Sakurako-chan and Misa-chan! So sweet!"

No surprise, that comes from the beasts. Haha, beasts.

"That is very good Ma-chan! Not only my hero but also Yukine-sans hero!"

"That's a good thing Bakato. Well done. Even if you are an idiot, helping out Yukine-san is a good thing."

Even Konoe and ape gave praise to Makoto.

"W-Well she is like me after all! So of course I'm going to help her out. Yukine-san is someone I care for greatly."

Yukine, that idiot starts tearing up. Hmph, I remember a time where she was a nutter who killed people. Now she is an obedient maid girl. Strange world we live in. Although, the Yukine I remember wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't follow Makoto like this. He must have done something tremendous for her to be like she is now, but when she threatens me, the old Yukine comes out.

"Master, permission to hug?"

"Come on Yukine-san. Give me a hug you idiot. You never need permission."

Yukine, the psycho maid rushes her Master and hugs him tight. He pets her head.

"Master, Negi-san said he loves me again."

Hehe, that is like her. Even back then, everyone loved her. So ridiculously funny. That is why I like Yukine when she isn't trying to hurt me.

"Is that so? Then if you want to be with Negi-kun, who am I to stop you?"

Everyone does a spit take! Besides myself of course. Yeah, these two sure are funny.

"I-I-I never said that!"

Poor kid doesn't know how to take a joke.

"But you did Negi-san. I heard it. You said, oh Yukine-sama, please kiss me because I'm a slave to your charms."

How can she say that normally? Nonetheless, Makoto, little girl otherwise known as Mii and myself let out little snickers. If you know Yukine then you know how nuts she is when it comes to love. The kid might not have a choice and will have to date her.

"S-She is lying!"

"No I'm not lying! Negi-san, don't be like this now. Especially when we have shared our love."

Everyone besides the kid does spit takes! Did she just say that she had sex with the boya!? Oh my, shit she has flipped her lid! Serious case of insanity, location Yukine. She needs locking up for saying that. Its almost as bad as that shotacon, almost as bad.

"Negi-kun and Yukine-san huh. I never saw it coming. Such a player Negi-kun."

Misa beast said with a smirk. The kid looks confused.

"What does share your love mean?"

Everyone face faults. Hahaha, man oh man. Explaining sharing love to a child, haha.

"It means kissing Negi-kun, right Yukine-san?"

"Exactly Konoe-san. Yes Negi-san. We could share our love right now, if you so desire."

Is Yukine...a shotacon? She is isn't she? I briefly look at Makoto, our eyes meet. We nod to one another. He is thinking the same thing, Yukine Hanakai is a shotacon. It would make sense, she does like them young. Haha. Same could be said for me actually, Makoto is younger than I am, physically he isn't, mentally we can be the same but I can be more mature, however he has his moments. And chronologically he is also younger than I.

"W-Well t-that is generous...b-but Yukine-san I-I-I ummm..."

"No Onee-chan! Onii-chan can kiss me!"

The little girl wants to kiss the boya!? When did that happen?

"Oh no you don't Mii-chan. Negi-san is mine!"

"No! Onii-chan is Mii-chan's boyfriend!"

Hahaha, he has two immortals after him. Little girl is actually closer in age physically than Yukine. However they can just share the boya. Although, the little girl is older than Makoto himself, he has said that she was in the 500's. I don't know where in that but he did say its closer to 500 than 600 so she is younger than I am.

"No Mii-chan. Negi-san is my lover."

"Never! Mii-chan and Onii-chan are boyfriend girlfriend!"

I have to snicker. Having these two after him, such a funny thing.

"Aww, Negi-kun you player. Having these two after you, who are you going to choose?"

Konoe snickered out as she kissed Makoto again.

"I-I-I don't...w-what...is going...?"

"Relax Onii-chan. Mii-chan doesn't really love you, she got caught up in the action. Mii-chan has Nii-chan and Onee-chan after all!"

Silly girl. She really is a silly little girl.

"Yeah that's right. Mii-chan has me!"

Siscon. He is a siscon. Yeah he is a huge siscon and lolicon. Good thing for me actually.

"So sweet Ma-chan! You are very protective over Mii-chan aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Mii-chan is my littlest Imouto after all. She is someone I love tremendously, like Yukine-san. They are very important to me."

"That's really nice Ma-chan. Now come here and let me kiss you."

I roll my eyes at the weird display of love. Aah screw this, I'm not waiting. Once they have done their little lip kissing, I tap Makoto on the shoulder and he turns to me. Before he can say anything, I force my lips onto his. I hear everyone gasp and I literally see Konoe looking more and more pissed off.

* * *

I break the kiss and smirk at her.

"Why did you do that loli!?"

I hate it when she calls me a loli.

"Because I wanted to. Jealous are we Konoe?"

"Why would I be jealous of a loli? You are just a small loli!"

"Stop calling me a loli! But if I'm kissing Makoto, it isn't anything to do with you."

She grows at me, weird Konoe beast. Hehe, she is Konoe beast, scaring people with her claws. Yeah she is jealous alright, and angry at me.

"It is if you kiss my boyfriend!"

Aah poor Konoe beast, she really is jealous of me.

"Oh Konoe, don't be such a jealous girl."

"Shut up Eva-chan! Don't kiss Ma-chan! Only I can say who kisses Ma-chan and who doesn't kiss Ma-chan!"

"Really? You decide huh. Then stop this."

I lean up again with a smirk...however she jumps me! She tackles me to the floor!

"Get off me beast!"

"No loli! Yukine-san! She just threatened to eat your dreams!"

A dark aura comes from Yukine! Aah! No she is going to attack me!

"Did you Dark Angel? Did you threaten to eat my precious dreams again?"

Her precious dreams? I don't even know where she got that from. I have never threatened to eat her dreams or rape her nightmares. I have no idea how she came to that conclusion.

"N-No. Yukine, s-stop it."

Everyone chuckles at me! Stop chuckling beasts!

"I will stop if you admit you are the Darkest of Dark Angels."

What a strange thing to admit. I take a breath and nod.

"I'm the Darkest of Dark Angels."

Everyone bursts out laughing at me! I hate these beasts! They can all die!

"W-Well anyway. So Eva-chan, what time are we going?"

Makoto asks me, I turn to him with a little glare, he chuckles nervously.

"Soon. Eat then go."

"Yes Eva-sama!"

Mocking bastard. He does all he can to piss me off. I'm sure he loves pissing me off and everything. Hopefully, the maid or any of the others don't follow us. Its Makoto and Eva's private time.

"Makoto-kun! You promised to be with us today!"

Madoka beast spoke with a crying tone.

"I will be Madoka-san. I just need to take care of something's with Eva-chan then we are meeting you at the train station at...what time Eva-chan?"

I release a breath and turn to him.

"At eleven if you hurry. If you don't, then its twelve."

"Right! So there's your answer girls! Now I'm going to eat then leave!"

"And get dressed before leaving."

He nods strongly at me. Uwah, why did I fall for him again? He is insane, he didn't even think about getting dressed. Although, for the next few days, he wont be in clothes anyway, besides underwear that is. Even if he doesn't know of that fact yet.

We both then have breakfast, although I had to take some of Makoto's. I don't trust Yukine to make me any food. Knowing her, she will actually put poison in the food.

After finishing the food. The beasts and ape force him and boya into the bathroom. Such weird animals. I might be able to understand Makoto as he is a guy, but the boya is a kid. Thinking about that though, I don't want the boya looking at me, my body is for Makoto's eyes only...still strange thing for me to say.

"So Eva-chan, what are you and Ma-chan doing exactly?"

"We are going to have a quickie in the bushes."

I reply with a straight face. Her face turns to rage! Hahaha, weird Konoe.

"YOU BETTER NOT!"

Haha, she shouted at me. I feel eyes on me, the cheerleading beasts and even the ape and the little girl are looking at me with anger. But the most angry of all is Yukine. Damn crazy bitch.

"Why not? Oh wait, is his virginity reserved by anyone?"

I smirk at her, she narrows her eyes at me.

"Yeah! It is reserved for me!"

"Seriously? It is reserved by you?"

"It is! You can't do anything with Ma-chan loli!"

I wish she would stop with the loli shit! It isn't even funny!

"Why not? I took Makoto's first kiss, so shouldn't I take his virginity also?"

"No! You shouldn't! The only way you are going to take his virginity is by rape!"

What is it with everyone assuming that I am a rapist? I'm not even a rapist, it is wrong. Ok maybe I did kind of force myself onto Makoto, however it worked out in the end.

"Hmph, think what you will. However, by the end of today, Makoto wont be pure."

I laugh to myself but she charges for me! Oh god, here we go. I'm so tempted to use a spell against her, however Makoto would be pissed off if I used magic against her.

"Chachamaru."

"Of course Master."

As the Konoe beast is within striking distance, Chachamaru stops her advances.

"DIE LOLI!"

I continue to chuckle to myself as I finish getting dressed. Everyone else is already dressed it seems. Once dressed, they allow those two back into the room.

"So like, what's going on?"

"MA-CHAN! TELL LOLI OVER THERE THAT SHE ISN'T GOING TO BE HAVING SEX WITH YOU TODAY!"

He takes a shy look at me, I lick my lips a little, he blushes bright red.

"S-S-SEX!? I-I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH EVA-CHAN TODAY!"

That's right, not today. Soon perhaps. Yeah soon indeed.

"See loli! Ma-chan isn't going to be having sex with you!"

Stupid beast, he said today. He didn't say not have sex with me at all.

"Ok, if you say so."

"I do say so! But what are you and Ma-chan doing together that is so important?"

I snicker to myself.

"I have told you already, we are having a quickie."

She continues her efforts on trying to land a punch however my faithful servant Chachamaru is keeping Konoe away.

"Ummm, maybe this is a stupid question but what's a quickie?"

Makoto and I snicker, everyone else looks mortified that the boya asked that question.

"Oh Negi-kun you make me laugh."

"T-Thank you Onii-chan, I think."

"Anyway, Eva-chan we need to go or we are going to be late."

I give an affirmative nod. Even though we could take a nice little stroll there, we want to get there asap, so we can spend time together.

"See ya later everyone!"

Before the mindless animals could reply, we are out the door. Once out the door, he turns to me with an extended hand.

"Ready? I know I am."

"Yeah I'm ready."

I take his baka hand and we set forth to my cottage. While walking to my cottage, we talk about various things. Nothing to important, just what Makoto intends to do with the kid. He is trying to persuade me into teaching him also, but unlike Makoto, I intend to make the kid pass a trial before I even think about teaching him anything. Yeah unlike Makoto, I don't have a soft spot for Negi-brat. He will have to earn it, either that or Makoto will just have to do some, real good persuading. Yeah, he can persuade me like that. Well he will be in the future, he doesn't have a choice. Though, he wont mind as we are together and all.

* * *

We make it to my cottage and then go to my resort. Once getting inside the resort, I once again turn to Makoto.

"Strip."

He looks at me with a surprising look.

"E-Excuse me."

"I said strip, now."

"I-I heard what you said. I want to know why you want me to strip."

I sigh a little. He should just do as I ask.

"Just do it, for me."

Yeah I played the for me card. He looks at me with a little blush. While I do find that cute, he blushes way too much.

"Alright. But you have to do it too! Oh, when you say strip..."

"I mean to your underwear, idiot. And fine, I will strip. It doesn't bother me if you see my body. You should realize it Makoto, we are together. Seeing each others bodies is a must."

"Ok. But can I ask, are you going to leave your b-b-b-bra on?"

Such nervousness. Of course I'm not going to leave my bra on. But I just thought that if anyone came here as we are practically naked, makes me feel hot.

"Nope. You are getting down to underwear so I will get down to my panties."

"R-Right."

After taking several shy looks at me, he finally takes his clothes off...damn that is a nice body.

"E-Eva-chan, y-you are drooling."

Oh damn. I am drooling, I wipe the drool away and then strip myself. Once I've done that, I look at him with a smirk. Damn his face is bright red, I wonder if he is a...

"W-Wow yo-you look...in-incredible."

Still got it. Look at the idiot, such a red face from just seeing my breasts. Oh god, how is he going to be during sex? He better not be like this.

"Not bad yourself. Now sit down."

"O-Ok."

Wow he actually did as I asked. He gets on the floor, I get onto his lap...I actually like sitting here.

"S-So Eva-chan, w-what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm, I can think of a few things...for instance..."

I trail my fingers delicately up and down his chest.

"Y-Yeah...I could think of a few things, for instance!"

Suddenly I'm pinned to the floor and he climbs on top of me! Aah so Makoto likes it like this does he?

"Like it rough, eh Makoto?"

"Maybe. However, I've been wanting to kiss you for awhile now."

"Do it then. Don't be a tease."

Licking his lips at me, he promptly crushes his lips onto my own. Damn this is addictive. As we are kissing, I run my hands through his hair, I love his hair. Reminds me of the sky. His eyes make it stand out even more. One like a golden sun and the other like a forest, green. Its like his head makes the worlds primary colours.

"What is it about kissing you makes me feel all hot?"

He said as we break the kiss.

"Dunno. Must be because you are a lolicon."

He face faults. That tells me all I need to know.

"I'm not a lolicon! I mean, no I'm not a lolicon Eva-chan."

"You are, aren't you? Makoto is a lolicon."

"No I'm not! You are a...you are someone I care very much about."

Eh? Strange. Why say that now? Thought he was about to say that I'm a loli that scouts out younger men.

"Yeah, I care about you."

"Just care Eva-chan?"

He raises an eyebrow. Ugh, he damn well knows that I don't like saying it, even if I really do.

"Fine. I love you."

"I like you too."

I start breathing heavily! He didn't even say it back! Ugh! Stupid Bakato! I hate him as he is a bastard! But he is my bastard! Die Bakato!

"Bakato!"

"Sorry, just had to do that. But I do love you Eva-chan. Forever, which means a lot as we are immortal. Yeah I will love you forever Eva-chan. I'm never going to leave you and if I do, I will always come back."

"You better."

Pressing his lips to mine, that's all I need to know. Yeah I can feel it through this kiss. We will be together always, even if he is with other people, he will come back to me in the end.

"Say Eva-chan, do you like grabbing my ass?"

I am? Hahaha, I am grabbing his ass. Its so damn squeezable.

"That's because I like it. This ass belongs to me anyway, as does everything else on this body of yours."

"Hahaha, so my ass belongs to you, does it?"

"Yeah it does. Better get used to it."

He smirks at me and I do the same.

"Hmmm, I've never had my butt squeezed before."

"Oh, do you like it? Not that I'm going to stop, I was just curious."

"I don't know. It certainly is a strange sensation. It does feel a little good, you know?"

We look deeply into one another's eyes and smile at one another.

"Say want to go inside?"

"Yeah why not? Lets go and lie down on your bed."

I nod but then suddenly stop.

"It isn't just my bed."

"Who else owns it?"

I put a hand to my head and let out a deep sigh. He is doing this too annoy me or he is confused.

"You, you idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Ape."

I snicker out, he doesn't look happy.

"Don't call me Asu-san."

We burst out laughing! The apes name is a direct reference to apes huh. Makes sense since she is Queen of the Apes. We have a few Queens in our class. There is Shota Queen and Queen of the Apes and I'm The Girl Queen of Darkness. Makoto is King of Baka's and The Mental Prince of Hell as I've dubbed him.

"Good one. Now lets go inside."

"Yes lets."

Taking one another's hand, we head inside once we have picked up our clothes from the ground. Once inside we go upstairs and to my bedroom where he gets on the bed and I get in next to him, placing my head onto his chest, he wraps an arm around me.

"You are perverted."

I comment off hand. He can be a pervert as I've seen him continuously look at my breasts. But to be fair, I've been staring at a certain something down below, too bad that his underwear is in the way. Although the underwear doesn't leave much to the imagination. I can see how big it is at least, oh no I'm perverted!

"And that's coming from you, loli vampire."

My eye twitches, he has to say loli doesn't he!?

"Stop calling me a loli vampire!"

Before I realize it, he brings me from my position so I'm on top of him! Lazy bastard, he wants me to do all the work.

"So you like women on top, do you?"

"Perhaps. But I wanted look at your body. You can lie on top of me, it wouldn't be anything new anyway. You like being on top, don't you Eva-chan? That's what you are like right? Dominating, you want to dominate me in your love dungeon."

Instead of replying, I bite his neck. He lets out a little moan.

"E-Eva-chan. I-I like when y-you bite my neck! M-My god E-Eva-chan. Damn this feels good."

I thought he might like it. Sending magical power into him as I suck some blood. Actually this is a little sexual. Me sucking his blood and sending magic into him, we both feel the effects of it.

We continue like this for several minutes. When breaking apart, he has a lustful face.

"Like that Makoto?"

He sits up so I'm on his lap, grabs my shoulders and forces his lips onto my roughly! Aah Makoto is feeling the after effects of it huh. I'm also feeling it. His blood is out of this world. It tastes of power and satisfies my hunger after only a few minutes of drinking. He finally breaks the kiss and we look at one another. I'm sat on his lap, its my favourite seat.

* * *

"Wow, that is a good feeling. Eva-chan, we have to do that again sometime soon."

"Yeah, we do. So tasty your blood is."

"It should be. Demons have their power coursing in their blood. I've heard its a little euphoric to vampires. But I've never had any vampires drink my blood, besides you of course."

Hmmmm, I'm curious about something. Yes lets settle my curiosity.

"Say, have you ever met any vampires, besides myself?"

I had to add that in as he would just say me to annoy me.

"I have met some, none as cute as you though."

Damn him and his words. Making me feel good.

"Damn straight. So making your first Pactio, are you sure you want it to be Sakurazaki?"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I want it to be Se-chan? She is a pretty good candidate to me."

"Maybe so. I just thought you would make one with the Konoe brat. Isn't she your, lover now?"

He sighs at me, so annoying.

"She is my girlfriend yes. But if possible, I would like Kono-chan never finding out about magic. Even with her strong magical potential, I just find it wrong that she would be used as a weapon, like I was."

Like he was? What does that mean?

"You, was used as a weapon?"

"Yeah. I inherited the strong magical power from my mother and add onto that my demonic fathers powers. Well I have a high magic output. Even if I can't use my full powers yet, my magic output is high. I suppose at my full capabilities, I could be compared to Kono-chan in magical power. Although, my power was a little unstable."

"Unstable how?"

I question him. He looks away so I make him face me.

"Because, I have human and demon in my blood. They are opposing forces. For most half breeds or hanyou's, it isn't even an issue and just gives them characteristics and maybe a power boost. But to my kind, having those two in your blood makes it harder to control the blood lust sometimes. Only when I use high class spells. It just overwhelms me a little and takes quite a lot of control to maintain that blood lust, though saying that, it hasn't flared in quite a number of years."

"If you don't mind me asking, why would your mother be with your father?"

I have wanted to know this for awhile now. I have heard that Asmodeus only mates with the strong to produce strong children, maybe that's the case with Makoto's mother, but she must have been exceptional for Asmodeus to choose her, who is a human and before this, very unheard of.

"You see, my mother was once a priestess of the fabled Nakashima clan and she was well respected throughout the world as a protector from the dark creatures. I heard that my father, Asmodeus found out about her raw power and seduced her. In reality, my parents are very much in love, or at least father is, I'm not sure about mother. Anyway, yes my parents met, fell in love and in time had me. From birth, I was molded into a killing machine is the word I think is used. No feelings, no independent thoughts for the most part, no anything other than following orders. Just hunt for the kill. For the first 200 whatever years of my life, I only fought to kill for my father, mother didn't care about that."

I then clear my throat to get his attention, he stops talking.

"So, you are a killing machine are you? Sorry but I find that incredibly hard to believe. I don't think so Makoto. You act nothing like an emotionless monster. Actually you act like an annoying baka sometimes, other times you are alright."

He chuckles a little and I giggle. But then he puts on that damn serious face of his that I have rarely seen.

"Not now. I used too. When I was younger, I killed and killed and killed. Demons, monsters. Whatever it was, a target is a target was what I was taught. Show no mercy, no weakness, no hesitation. Always calculating, plotting against enemies that I hadn't even met. This is the basics of what I was taught. So since I didn't know any better, I just continued to listen to whatever orders my father gave me and I carried them out along with my half siblings."

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you get along with any half siblings?"

"Not really. There was my half brother, he was a few hundred years older than I. However he was a little annoying. He wasn't normal, or wasn't a killer like my other half siblings and I. But, he was killed by my father who forced him into a battle he had no part in. He wasn't a killer, he was similar to I am now actually. Maybe that's why I act a little like this, in his memory maybe? But this is the personality I developed after witnessing something that to this day, is always with me."

Something always with him?

"What did you see?"

"My sister. When I first laid eyes on Chelia, my whole life changed. Before meeting her as a little infant, I didn't care about anything. I didn't even know what the word caring meant. I didn't think about anything other than killing as per fathers instructions. But seeing Chelia, for whatever reason, changed my thought process. It went from killing to protecting her. I don't even know why. At first I thought there was something wrong with me but I didn't know what wrong meant at the time. Thinking about protecting a little girl, why would an emotionless monster think that? Then I thought about killing her just to get her out of my mind. But when I tried, she looked me in the eyes as I was about to kill her and I knew there and then that I had to protect her from a life of destruction, but I did scream about why I was feeling this way about her and at her, but obviously she wouldn't understand, I just wanted to get it off my chest. I never wanted her to go through anything like what I had been through. So one day, around 5 years after her birth, an opportunity presented itself."

I then interrupt him again.

"But Makoto, how could you kill her? Do you know demon slaying magic or something?"

He shakes his head at me.

"No, I don't know demon slaying magic. But for the first year of our lives, we are just normal babies. We might be of demon heritage, but we don't have the regeneration abilities until we are one years old. So I took that opportunity to murder my own sister, but I couldn't go through with it in the end. Damn Chelia even got to me back then."

So that explains that...

"So what was this opportunity to escape?"

"The opportunity was, Hell was being attacked by some Hellas people, I think. I can't really remember what the threat was, though I'm pretty sure it was the Hellas. Anyway, I seized the opportunity to escape with Chelia. Before that, I had no chances of making it out of there with Chelia as father would have sent his forces after me."

"Why go to that extreme to keep you two there? What about his other kids?"

I question with a raised eyebrow. If he had other children, what possible use would Makoto be? Even if he has way above average magical power, he still had his other children.

"Because Chelia and I are stronger than most of his children, potential wise. We inherited both of our parents talents. My mothers magical power and my fathers raw power. Combining that together, if trained properly, we could become the ultimate killing machines. Plus it helps that we can't be killed by normal means, but that's the normal for every child of fathers. Only demon slaying magic can kill us. So yes, we could literally destroy the world if we unleashed our powers together. That's what I heard father was going to do. Send us two to his more powerful enemies and make us unleash our power against them. Before Chelia, I wouldn't have questioned it."

So his own father would have done that? It sounds disgusting really. To send your own flesh and blood to fight like that for his own selfish cowardly tactics, makes me feel a little bad for Makoto. Having to deal with that. So doing what I can right now, I kiss him in a comforting manner.

"Oh, if you developed this personality, can I ask why this one? Couldn't you have just became a normal person?"

He laughs and I do the same.

"Possibly. However, Chelia liked this goofy personality and I guess it just stuck. I was more like a parent than a Nii-sama. I basically raised her from 5 years old and even before that, it was I who made sure she was ok along with mother. I was the one who made sure she was safe and sound like mother, but to keep up appearances, I kept my emotionless face on but I didn't even understand emotions or anything like that until years later. I did the missions I was sent on, but it felt wrong. What was once something I did without any thought or feelings became something that made me physically sick but I didn't know why."

It made him sick?

"Not that I'm glad that happened as I'm happy to have met you, but why would your sister change you like that? You said you didn't know back then, but do you know now? After having some time to think about it."

"I can't say. Maybe it was because she was young and innocent. I honestly don't know. Something about her was just screaming at me to keep safe. Like a rare gemstone, I needed her to be safe. I can't explain it, I just knew from deep inside myself that Chelia needed me and I needed her. She saved me, from myself. I was going down a path of self destruction. I would have been killed doing that for father. Although now thinking about it...it would be...actually no. It wouldn't have been better."

I've come to know more about him. And everything I do know now makes me a little sad for him. Such a horrible life. I was human for a time and I remember what that was like but for 200 plus years before his sister came to be, he was a shell. A slave that was given commands and he followed them like a mindless drone. All because he didn't know better. Asmodeus, I swear if I ever come across him...I will make him pay. Putting Makoto through all this pain, I will make the son of a bitch pay.

"Hahaha..."

Is he laughing? After saying all that, he is laughing?

"What are you laughing at?"

"Ooh I was just thinking."

Thinking? About what?

"Care to share?"

"Whats caring? If you asked me that when I was 200, I would have replied like that."

"And now? What is caring to you?"

He snickers at me!

"Its a word that means what it means. I do know what it means you know? I'm not completely stupid."

"Sometimes I do wonder."

He glares at me but I stop that glare with a kiss.

"Hmph, Makoto's lips taste good. But now, what was you laughing at?"

"I was thinking that I can reveal things to you and you wouldn't hate me for it."

"You really think I care what you did? I've killed people before. We are the same in that respect."

He nods at me.

"True. We both have killed before. I feel sick when thinking back on those times. We both are, monsters."

"Exactly. Two monsters in love huh, haha. Makes it poetic or something."

"Perhaps. But I never killed humans unless necessary. The first time I actually saw a human that wasn't my mother was when I escaped with Chelia. I came to this world to escape, I thought that it would be hard to track me down here. But I did sometimes go to the magical world, as I was in Ala Rubra. Before escaping, the only creatures I came across was other demons of all different natures and vampires and half bloods. I destroyed them all without mercy, even when they cried for help, I took no mercy, didn't even think about them afterwards. But now I do. I hope they can forgive me for killing them, but I would understand if they never forgive me."

Hmmmmm...repenting for his past.

"It wasn't your fault you know? From what you have said, you don't have anything to be sorry for. Yes you killed them physically, but it was your father who made you into what you were but it was your sister who shaped you into who you are."

Wow where did that come from? I guess I don't want him to feel sad.

"W...Wow Eva-chan. I-I had no idea how...deeply you cared...about me."

"Well of course I do Makoto. You are my guy."

"Hahaha, exactly. And you are my girl!"

Such an idiot. Ruining a perfectly good moment like that.

"I suppose so. Anyway, lets have fun together."

"What do you define as fun?"

"I dunno. Sucking blood."

He rolls his eyes at me. Hey I'm a vampire, what does he expect?

"Fine. Suck me Eva-chan!"

That can be so taken out of context. I'm going to have to play with him a little.

"So you want me to suck you, do you?"

"Yeah, suck until you are satisfied."

"Or until you are satisfied."

He raises an eyebrow at me, hehehe. Oh Makoto, so stupid sometimes isn't he?

"Why would I be satisfied? True it gives me a weirdly good feeling but..."

"Makoto, I will be sucking you alright. If you are good, I will suck something else."

"Suck something else?"

Oh my god. Is he slow!? He is really slow!

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I will suck you p-e-n-i-s."

His face turns a shade of pink and he passes out with a huge nose bleed!

"So like Makoto. Even at his age, at the mention of that he passes out. Ugh, gonna need to wake him up now." I start shaking him, "Makoto! Wake up!"

Blast he isn't waking up. Hmph, I'm shocked he didn't pass out when I go nearly naked. He did have a little pervy look on his face however. But its Makoto, what do you expect? Hmmm, to get Makoto awake quickly...what does he love a lot...besides me? I know something he loves but what is it...damn what is it that he loves...oh right! Damn I'm a little stupid, he goes on enough about it.

"Manga!"

He shoots up and looks around with a desperate look on his face.

"Manga!? Where are you precious manga!?"

Precious manga? No, just no. It isn't normal. He isn't ever going to be normal, that's what attracted me to him isn't it? He is most likely insane but wasn't like this originally? No I can't imagine Makoto not like he is now. From being an emotionless killer to being a crazy, funny guy like this. It isn't something I would have ever thought was possible. He doesn't seem to be the killer type to me. Well he isn't now, back then...but now he is a nice enough guy who drives me insane.

"No manga for you."

His bottom lip starts quivering! Is manga really that important to him?

"N-No manga?"

"That's right. No manga for you Makoto."

He bursts out crying! Geez, manga nutter. Truly he is insane to cry over something like manga, I don't even read the damn stuff.

"I-I-I want manga!"

"Don't pout Makoto."

"I will pout! You took manga away! Do you hate me or something?"

I couldn't hate him. I do hate his family however. They are something that has pissed me off tremendously. Makoto is my boyfriend now and no one but I can make him feel bad. Wait that didn't come out right. But yeah, no one can make him feel bad like this. Never again will he feel bad about the past. He can feel sad about his sister but not bad about it.

"No I don't hate you, ape."

Smirking at him, he pouts at me.

"Don't call me Asu-san!"

"Fine, I will call you...Bakato!"

"No! Call me Makoto! Call me Makoto, Eva-chan! I don't want you to go back to Bakato, call me Makoto. It means we are close."

Rolling my eyes a little, I nod at the idiot.

"Fine Makoto. Lets have fun today. No more sadness out of you, understood?"

"Yep! Happy times...yes happy times Eva-chan!"

So Makoto and I had, happy times as he put it. We didn't even really get out of this bed, for except food. I could live off his blood, but Makoto needs food. Well he said that he could survive without food indefinitely but apparently, he still feels hungry but while he could use magic to make it disappear, he prefers eating. He just said that he has come accustomed to eating, makes sense I guess. Yes, it is second nature to him I suppose.

Soon it becomes night.

"Well that certainly was a fun day. And we was practically naked all day! Not done that in awhile."

"So you used to go naked around places?"

"Of course not. I mean stay inside, yes stay inside all day in your underwear. Now that's what I call a lazy day."

A lazy day. Yeah it has been a lazy day alright. But fun nonetheless.

"True enough. However I need sleep."

"Me too, night Eva-chan."

"Yeah. Night Makoto."

After pressing our lips together, we cuddle in bed which I still find a little strange as I'm not used to it but I do like it. I close my eyes and I feel sleep taking over me.

* * *

...Hmmmm...what...where's...Makoto? I open my eyes, its still night. I don't even know where he is. Better go and find the idiot. He might be doing something to my precious resort. If he is then I'm going to do something to him.

I get out the bed and since he isn't in here, I head down the stairs...getting down the stairs...I don't see him. Where the hell is he? He couldn't leave yet so he must be here someplace. Yeah he has to be outside if he isn't inside here.

I go to the front door and open it slightly...aah there he is. What is he doing?

"Magus Mag Magica. Sights from my past, make your way from my mind and to my eyes. Release yourself, become reality from my memories. Come forth from my heart and soul. Memory Manifestation!"

What's that spell? I've never heard of it before. As I'm thinking this, he starts glowing and before I know it, some...holographic people are...wait what? It is like a window...no more like a television screen is appearing...but more...window like. It is a mixture of both, that's the only way I can think of to describe it.

Inside the window...are two children...Makoto? Is that Makoto? And a little girl with him, his sister? The spell said something about a memory, is this a memory of Makoto and his sister?

But what an advanced spell. There are spells to view memories by going into the persons mind but to manifest them like this to watch like you are watching t.v, simply amazing. It shows them in a field of some sort. It has lots of flowers in it, looks pretty actually.

"Come and join me Eva-chan."

Eh, he knew I was standing here huh. Damn him and his good senses. I go over and sit next to him, which he immediately pulls me onto his lap.

"So, Makoto. Did you, invent this spell?"

"Together with Chelia, yes. It isn't perfect, it only shows the people and what is around us in a limited screen capacity like watching t.v. But it is good as it shows the people which I like it for. It allows me to watch the past again which is always good, well most of the time its good. Today, I got a little nostalgic and I just wanted to see this memory again but didn't want to go inside my head to watch it, as it makes me feel weird."

"How does it make you feel weird?"

A question I'm sure has a weird answer.

"Dunno. It just makes me feel funny when doing it. Remembering and going into a memory are a little different you know? Remembering something when awake is just remembering something. But going into a memory via magic makes me feel just all strange and actually to be honest, it makes my heart hurt."

His heart hurt? He makes his own heart hurt?

"How does it do that?"

"It makes me feel like it did back then. Viewing it like this, is bad enough but when going into a memory, it makes me feel the same heart wrenching pain it did the first time."

"If it hurts you to view it, why are you? Any sane person would not hurt themselves like this. Why view something that is going to hurt you?"

I question him. It doesn't make sense to me. Viewing something that hurts you like this, I don't think I would do it.

"Because today, talking about saving Chelia, just made me want to see her again. Even if only a memory. Maybe people will say I'm hurting myself and just holding onto a memory to keep her alive in my head. And perhaps they are right, but I just can't let go yet. She just, I miss her. How silly of me, thinking about her now. I will be going to her grave soon enough...yes her grave."

Must be in Kyoto this grave he is talking about.

"I guess you are."

That is the only thing I can say. I can't say anything else. Its his pain and I can't help him move on if he doesn't want to. Its got to be his decision to move on. But keeping a memory alive, while personally I wouldn't do it but I can understand why someone might do it.

"Nii_-sama! Today has been good, hasn't it? We got all these pretty flowers!_"

The little girl on the window/t.v screen said. So it is his sister after all. Hmmm, same eye colours as her baka brother, brighter Celeste hair. Long hair at that, similar to mine.

"_It certainly has Chelia. You know, tomorrow its my birthday! You better get your amazing Nii-sama something extra special!_"

I look at Makoto who is smiling at the screen...but then notices that I'm looking at him so smiles sheepishly.

"What can I say? Chelia and I had a very strong relationship, like I'm hoping we can have."

"Yes. Me too. But we are well on the way for that."

"I think that too Eva-chan."

He wraps his arms around me and we continue to view this memory.

"_I will Nii-sama! I'm going to get you something extra, ultra special! Since my Nii-sama is the best Nii-sama in the whole wide universe!_"

"Whole wide universe huh. So was your sister crazy like you?"

I question with a smirk he can't see as he has his head resting on top of mine.

"Yeah, similar. But she had more of a grip on reality!"

I giggle at the idiot. He shouldn't admit that freely.

"I instantly like her better than you."

"Oh thanks."

He mock cries to me. Joking with him is fun. But she does seem like a girl version of him, no a little more stable perhaps.

"Don't mention it."

"I will mention it! Chelia had that affect on people. She could make anyone like her, its just her way after all."

As I was about to speak, memory Makoto spoke.

"_Exactly! I am the best Nii-sama! No one beats me at being the best Nii-sama!_"

"_Yep! Nii-sama is amazing! That's why I love Nii-sama and I'm gonna marry Nii-sama for his birthday!_"

I do a spit take! His sister wanted to marry him!?

"Hahaha, oh Eva-chan don't worry. She suggested that for everyone of my birthdays. I couldn't have married Chelia anyway, even if I wanted to. It would be wrong for one and I raised the girl, it would be like marrying your daughter and sister at the same time."

"True that. But she held lots of love for you, didn't she? Its evident by the way she smiles at you and her facial expressions and well her whole demeanour."

"Y-Yeah. She loved me like I loved her. She was the only person I had any feelings for before I obviously met Nagi-san and the others then others like Kono-chan, Se-chan and you and Nodoka-chan and a bunch of others. Just loving Chelia was a huge thing for me. I didn't even know of the word until I fell in love with that little girl, never mind actually feeling it. She was my whole world. I lived for that little girl, I lived through that little girl. If she was happy then that's all that mattered to me. She was actually the one who taught me about emotions and feelings by the way she was."

He sounds so sad. Poor Makoto. He really did love his sister to the utmost. So she taught him about love huh and emotions, I suppose I should thank her for it. Oh the memory people are talking again.

"_Now now Chelia. I've told you before that we can't get married. However that doesn't mean that I don't love you. I love only you Chelia, I don't have any feelings for anyone else._"

"Say Makoto, what time is this?"

I question him.

"You mean what time frame?"

"Yeah. Before you met Nagi or...?"

"This memory is...about 5 years before meeting Nagi and Ala Rubra. That's why I said that I don't have any other feelings for anyone. Back then, it was just us. Always on the run and by chance we came across Nagi-san and some of the others. That's when we was asked to join Ala Rubra. Perhaps I will show it you sometime."

Yea that would be good actually. Seeing Makoto and Nagi meeting, hahaha.

"Yes, do that."

"I will. But not right now, Chelia is about to speak."

True to his word, the little girl is going to speak.

"_But Nii-sama! I want to marry you! I want to thank you!_"

Thank him? For what exactly?

"_Chelia, what do you mean? There isn't anything to thank me for._"

"_But there is. Nii-sama helped me. You saved me from becoming bad like mommy and daddy. I'm sorry they hurt you Nii-sama, but they can't now!_"

So his parents hurt him? That's what I got from the little girl.

"_No they can't hurt us now. We are together forever Chelia. Never will you have to be hurt, I will make sure you and I are always happy and safe."_

"But I failed to do that."

"You failed to do what?"

I question him, I feel something wet on my head...I take a look...he is crying.

"I failed to protect her in the end. Everyday, every single day I feel like it should have been me. Look at her, she was amazing. She was so bright and always helping others."

"That just proved you raised her the right way."

"Y-You think? You don't think I did a bad job?"

I shake my head at him.

"Obviously you did a great job. Look at her, she is happy and content with life and she more than adores you. Makoto, you did a good job with raising her. Even not knowing her, just by seeing her smiling face, I can tell you did a good job."

"Thank you. I didn't know if I did or not. I tried my best. But I didn't know how to raise a child. I didn't even know what right and wrong was until I researched it. Back then, I didn't know what to do. I had gotten her away but wherever we went, we was shunned as our bodies didn't age like everyone else's. I didn't even know what I was doing. When she cried or when she fell over, I had no idea what to do. I didn't even know what it meant to comfort someone."

Damn its the same as me. My body never aged and I was shunned also. We really are similar.

"_Oh Nii-sama. I know you will. Because I love you Nii-sama. Thank you Nii-sama, I really love you!_"

"_I...I love you too Chelia. I will always love you. But someday, Chelia. I will find us a place where we truly belong._"

"_A place we belong Nii-sama? Does a place like that truly exist?_"

The memory Makoto nods and holds out his hand to the little girl, Chelia.

"_Where are we going Nii-sama?_"

"_To find a place where we truly belong._"

Then the memory window disappeared.

"So that was your sister huh. Even though I don't usually like children, she has something..."

"Yeah, like I said. She has that affect on people...sorry I mean she had that affect on people. Ever since she died, it was like most of me died. I sometimes think it would have been better to have never developed feelings at all. That way, I wouldn't be hurting now."

"Don't be an idiot."

His eyes focus on me.

"What do you mean?"

"I said, stop being an idiot. Obviously, it is better to have feelings. So stop now, or I will withhold kisses."

I giggle at him, but he looks mortified. Hmph, my kisses must be better than I thought.

"Please don't! Eva-chan please don't! I need them!"

"Such an idiot, aren't you? I'm not really going to withhold them, however I will if you keep thinking like you are now. Go to Kyoto, do whatever it is you have to do there then come back here."

"About that...in Kyoto...I might..."

He might...what's he talking about now? I question I ask myself frequently when I'm around him.

"You might what?"

"I...might not survive. If I don't then I apologize now. In Kyoto, I know for a fact that demon hunters will be there, I have the same feeling of dread I had last time. So Eva-chan, if I don't come back, I am sorry. If I come back then, well it doesn't matter. We can continue off from where we are now."

To his and my own shock, I slap him across the face.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Because you are coming back. Don't be stupid, or yourself. Some personality you have, you should have become more like me."

"What? A cynical loli out for number one?"

I ball my hand into a fist.

"Don't piss me off. Or I will really withhold kisses. Do you want them to be withheld? Well!?"

Once again he looks mortified and shakes his head really fast.

"No! I don't want them withheld! Please don't! Eva-chan!"

Wow to go crazy over something like this.

"Hmmmm, maybe I should..."

He bursts out crying! He is an idiot!

"Stop it you idiot! But I'm going back to bed, really tired. You coming?"

"Yep! Lets go to bed!"

Truly he is an idiot. But he is my idiot. We then go to bed for the second time this evening. I want to just sleep now. Yes going to sleep is a very good thing to do.

Getting into the bed, we get into our usual positions.

"Say Eva-chan, are you still coming to the city with me and the cheerleading girls?"

"No, I can't be bothered. I will just stay in my cottage. Besides, I need to catch up on some reading."

"Oh, what do you read?"

He wants to know what I read, does he?

"Just a little adventure book based off a little legend. Maybe once I'm done with it, you might want to read it, that is if you can read."

"Funny, I can read! I can read very well!"

"For a 4 year old."

I snicker out, he pouts at me. To stop his pouting, I kiss the idiot then get comfortable.

"For the second time tonight, goodnight Eva-chan. Sweet dreams, whatever that maybe."

Why does he always add that? Its not like I have killing dreams.

"Yeah, same to you."

Chuckling to one another for a few seconds, we then close our eyes. Damn Asmodeus pissed me off before meeting Makoto, now he is someone who I wish dead.

* * *

**Another chapter done! More of Makoto's history was revealed this chapter, although no one besides Evangeline will know for sometime. And Evangeline and Makoto developed more as a couple. But next chapter is Setsuna's Pactio! And a Sakurako based chapter! Harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka, Nodoka, Makie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Se-chan's Pactio**

**Sakurako P.O.V**

"I swear if Eva-chan does anything then I'm going to kill her!"

Damn Konoka-chan is pissed isn't she? She just threatened to kill Eva-chan if Makoto-kun does anything with her. Makes me scared for my own safety now. I want to do things with Makoto-kun, yes even I want to kiss him like Eva-chan and Konoka-chan and Honya-chan have kissed him.

"Oh Konoka, Bakato is a lot of things but if anything happens then it will be that crafty loli, Eva-chan."

"Thanks ape...Asuna."

She just called Asuna-chan an ape! Responding to that, Asuna-chan looks pissed off! She looks like she is about to attack!

"Don't call me an ape! I was trying to cheer you up, yet you call me an ape!?"

"Sorry Asuna. It just slipped out, but when are we going?"

"Whenever you want. Come on Negi, lets get going."

Mii-chan then shot over and hugged Konoka-chan.

"Mii-chan's coming too, right?"

"Yeah. Come on ap...Asuna, Mii-chan, Negi-kun. Oh Yukine-san, would you like to come along also?"

"No thank you Konoe-san. I will be getting to know Karakuri-san better, since we both have similar roles."

Oh she means being a maid, right? Yeah they both are maids I suppose.

"We are going! See you later!"

Asuna-chan waved as she and the others left, Yukine-san and Chachamaru-chan also left...but then Konoka-chan came and faced us.

"Oh girls. Be good with Ma-chan. If you cheek kiss him then I don't mind, just no lip kisses and oh yes, if any of you have a crush on Ma-chan then come and see me after the Kyoto trip."

Huh. Before we could question it, she left again.

"What did she mean by that?"

Madoka-chan asks, Misa-chan and I shrug our shoulders.

"No clue. However, we get to spend the day with Makoto-kun! Whenever he is. What time are we meeting him again?"

"I think its at 11, is that right Sakurako-chan?"

I nod a little. That is the agreed time. But that loli is going to be there also. I wish she wasn't going to be there, she ruins it for everyone. I'm tempted to fire a Magic Archer spell at her.

"I think so Madoka-chan. Say Madoka-chan, Misa-chan...you don't...happen to have..."

"You mean to ask if we find him as hot as hell then hell yeah! And we got him as a roommate, thanks to your luck Sakurako-chan!"

Of course Misa-chan does. But does...

"Madoka-chan, what about you?"

"Perhaps. He is hot, I know that much. But Misa-chan, you have a boyfriend."

Misa-chan's eyebrows twitch. She is right though. But I don't really ever see them together, hmmm, strange. Maybe she doesn't like him that much or vise versa.

"Will you stop reminding me of that fact! I already know that I have a boyfriend! Thank you for the news Madoka-chan, now here's Sakurako-chan with the weather!"

I giggle a little as she points at me.

"Thank you Misa-chan. Today the weather forecasts hot temperatures with a side of a cooling breeze coming in at 11."

We burst out with a fit of giggles!

"Oh Sakurako-chan, you make me laugh!"

"As do you Misa-chan!"

"Well you both make me laugh!"

Silly little gigging could be heard from our room for several minutes before finally settling down.

"B-But even if I have a boyfriend, doesn't mean I can't get to know Makoto-kun better."

"Even so. What would happen, say if Makoto-kun suddenly came up to you and asked you out? Would you dump your boyfriend?"

I ask half seriously, half jokingly. Her face goes a little red.

"M-Maybe. But obviously that isn't going to happen so I don't need to worry about that. He is with Konoka-chan after all. Unless he and her decide to have a little harem then I don't see me and him being together."

She is right about that. I sigh as does Madoka-chan. Its the only way. Maybe we can convince Konoka-chan!

"Hey! I just thought of an amazing idea!"

They both turn to me with questioning looks.

"What amazing idea?"

"Yeah what Madoka-chan said."

I beam at them with my brightest of smiles!

"We can convince Konoka-chan to let a harem be built! Think about it, its not cheating if she gives the go ahead. That way, we can be with Makoto-kun! So, am I a genius? I know that Makie-chan and a bunch of others have said the same thing. So yes, that is my idea. What do you think?"

""Great idea!""

They both agree! Hard part is to get Konoka-chan to agree then we need Makoto-kun to agree to it then we need to seduce him! Damn that's a lot of work but its all worth it for love!

"But for now, we need to get ready and be on our way in a few hours."

"Yes that's true. But what to wear..."

I reply to Misa-chan while going to my closet to look for something to wear. Shouldn't be that hard as my wardrobe has gotten quite a bit bigger since Makoto-kun came into our lives.

"Something sexy that screams, amazing. I know what I will wear! That knee high purple dress!"

"I think I will wear some shorts and a tank top."

Well that decides what they are wearing. But what should I wear...ooh I will wear that frilly skirt and this tank top also. It is a warm day.

"Say Misa-chan, Sakurako-chan. What are we doing with Makoto-kun anyway?"

What we are doing...I know of a few things I want to do. I don't know what it is about him, obviously he is hot and sexy but its something else that makes me feel attracted to him.

"Karaoke?"

"Well that's an obvious Misa-chan. But we can't just spend all day at the karaoke box. We need to do other things also. Maybe walk around Mahora city?"

I suggest. Even if he did that yesterday with Honya-chan and the others. Damn I pray that no one comes today like they did yesterday. I heard from Honya-chan that it started out as her and him and the other two library group. But then Makie-chan and Kazumi-chan came into it and then a little later, Chizuru-chan came into it.

But today is the cheerleaders time, and loli also. But maybe my luck will pay off and she wont bother coming since they are doing something this morning, whatever that is. I will have to ask him about that later on.

"That sounds good. Yes, lets do that!"

So energetic, well I'm the same! A day with Makoto-kun! Even if I have spent a month in that place with him. Oh I still need to ask him about telling Misa-chan and Madoka-chan. I know he said it could wait but I really don't like keeping secrets, especially from them.

"Great, so its decided!"

So like that we start getting ready now. It will take us awhile anyway. We need to decide what jewellery to put on and makeup and other things like that.

...Its been a few hours since then and we are now waiting for Makoto-kun to arrive at the train station so we can start having fun.

"Hmmm, I hope he comes soon."

"I agree Sakurako-chan."

"Me too. I agree with both of you. He better get here soon."

Silly Misa-chan. She really has no clue. Even with a boyfriend, she is like this. I don't even know if she has a crush or if it is lust or something. The same could be said for Madoka-chan. But I do know that I do have one. I know Makie-chan has one as she was all like hanging off him yesterday. Same could be said for all the girls present yesterday actually besides Yue-chi, however she did blush quite a lot when Makoto-kun cheek kissed her. But I do know for a fact that Makie-chan does indeed possess romantic feelings for him. Its the strangest thing, whenever I ask why, she just replied that she did. But something was telling me that there was more to it than that.

* * *

[MAKOTO-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU! WE WANT TO BARE YOUR CHILDREN!]

Eh...what was that? We three share a look, it sounded like a bunch of people...oh what's that? Is that...Makoto-kun rushing to us? I think it is, damn its just turned 11, talk about perfect timing.

[Hey Makoto-kun!]

"Hey Misa-san and Madoka-san and Sakurako-san! I'm going to hide now!"

In a flash of speed, he disappears from our vision.

"What was that all about?"

Misa-chan questions, we shrug our shoulders.

"He said hide..."

"That's true. What is he hiding from?"

We don't have to wait long as a bunch of girls come rushing at us!

[Where's Makoto-sama!?]

...Hehehe, they are looking for Makoto-kun huh. Fans of his perhaps?

"Oh you all just missed him. What rotten luck huh."

"Yeah, Misa-chan is right. He went towards the school, isn't that right Sakurako-chan?"

"Precisely. If you hurry, you might catch him."

They give thanks and run off in the direction of school...huh, strange.

"You can come out now Makoto-kun. Wherever you are."

I speak, a few seconds later he has come out and is standing infront of us.

"Sorry about that. Rabid fans and all that. But wow, you three look really great today, aah that isn't to say you don't look great everyday."

Makoto-kun is flushed, so cute on him!

"Why thank you Makoto-kun. You don't look bad yourself."

We as in Madoka-chan and I agree with Misa-chan who spoke that.

"Thanks! I try my best! Oh yeah, Eva-chan isn't going to be joining us, so its just us four!"

We three share a look. Yes perfect alright. Eva-chan, isn't going to ruin it today. Maybe Yukine-san can help her with her living problem. No Sakurako, that's violence and I'm not a violent person.

"Well that's a shame."

I speak in a fake sad tone.

"It is. However we don't need Eva-chan to have fun. Most likely she would dampen the day anyway."

Even Makoto-kun agrees with me. But this is perfect alright. No Eva-chan, no Konoka-chan so that means we three can be Makoto-kun's girlfriends...I mean we can be his friends that are girls...yeah that's what I meant.

"Say guys, shall we get this day started with by getting onto the train? It kind of looks packed."

[Yep!]

Following Madoka-chan's advice, we make our way to the train station. We get inside the train station and then make our way to the train while along the way, we have a little conversation about Kyoto trip. However I do notice Makoto-kun isn't really getting involved. In fact he isn't even talking about it, he isn't speaking at all just smiling weakly. Does he perhaps not like Kyoto or something?

Hmmmm, I wonder what that's about...is it...his sister died there? It would make sense since he isn't talking about it and isn't acting like he usually does. Could be what I am thinking, if it is then why force yourself to go? Unless he wants to see her grave or something then I totally understand.

Getting onto the train, it is really packed. Its a Saturday though so it is bound to be packed, isn't it?

"Ooh seats! Girls and Makoto-kun, lets go!"

Agreeing with Madoka-chan, we go over to the only seats there...but it seems one will have to stand up.

"Go ahead and sit down girls, I don't mind standing up."

Even though saying that, I would feel a little bad about it.

"Nonsense. One of us will sit on your lap!"

I blush while saying those words. Misa-chan and Madoka-chan also blush and as for Makoto-kun, well he is blushing a little also. Such a cute blush on a hot guy!

"Yeah I will do it!"

"I don't think so Misa-chan. I will do it!"

"Neither of you are doing it! It is I who shall sit on Makoto-kun's lap!"

We all glare with sparks flying between us.

"I-Is it really that important?"

[Yes Makoto-kun it is!]

He looks shocked from us saying that and he backs away while we three continue to argue about that special seat.

"Look girls, since I've known him the longest, I think it is I who should sit on him."

I declare strongly. However they look pissed.

"Oh you only know him like a day more than us."

"She's right Sakurako-chan. But it should be I, who sits on his lap!"

"But you have a boyfriend! Wouldn't that be cheating?"

Even though its a good point, Misa-chan looks pissed off.

"Stop mentioning it! I don't care that I have a boyfriend! I want to sit on Makoto-kun! So stop this foolishness! At once!"

"Our foolishness!? You are the one being a fool, and you too Sakurako-chan! I am sitting on his lap, end of discussion!"

"No it isn't you harpies! I am sitting on his lap! And that's the end of discussion! Did you hear me!?"

They both glare at me as I glare right back.

""Don't call me a harpy!""

"But you both are harpies!"

Makoto-kun then clears his throat to get our attention so we all turn to him.

"I-I have an idea." we nod for him to continue, "I was thinking, how about one girl on each leg and the last girl inbetween the other girls. That's what Makie-san, Nodoka-chan and Yue-san did yesterday."

So he had three girls on his lap yesterday, did he? Well that's what we can do now!

"Great idea. I will take the left leg."

"And I will take the right."

"Then I'm in the middle, sorted."

We then force Makoto-kun down, with Misa-chan taking the left, Madoka-chan taking the right and I sit in the middle. Somehow we all manage to squeeze in, even though he is quite a fit guy, his lap is the normal size so it is quite an achievement to get us three on.

This looks really strange. Everyone is giving us a weird look, but this is surprisingly comfortable.

"Say, we aren't crushing you are we?"

"Not at all Madoka-san. You three are very light."

We all blush a little at how fine with this he is. But we three did get want we wanted, didn't we?

"Thank you. We try our best!"

"That's right! Girls have to watch their figures, you know?"

"I guess that is true. Say girls, what are we doing today?"

We three then proceed to explain what we are doing as the train starts moving towards our destination.

We reach our destination sometime later, while we was on the train we talked about all sorts of topics. Mainly Madoka-chan and Misa-chan asked Makoto-kun questions I knew the answers too. Yes that months trip was well worth it, I even carry my practice wand at all times, you never know what's going to happen. Not just with magical dangers either, there are sick people out there and I can use magic to defend myself with. Not had to do it yet and hopefully never will but it is still something I want to have ready in the event something does happen to me or my friends.

* * *

"Right girls, how are we going to do this? Who is holding what?"

Misa-chan questions us.

"Wait, what are you holding?"

Makoto-kun questions us.

"You of course, keep up."

I joke with him, he nods a little and then we three look to one another but it is Misa-chan who speaks first.

"So yes, personally I think I should hold one arm since well I just want to."

"I will hold the other arm then. Yeah that's fine by me, that's sorted!"

Oh great where does that leave me?

"What about me you two?"

"Well you don't have to hold anything."

Misa-chan suggests, I however shake my head.

"I am holding something. I am holding his arm!"

"Don't think so! That is my arm!"

"Don't make me say you have a boyfriend."

I threaten a little, she glares at me with an annoyed expression.

"Will you quit with that!"

"No I wont quit with that! I think its time to call him."

"Do it then! I will be available for a certain someone."

She strokes Makoto-kun's arm! She isn't getting away with that!

"Don't do that!"

"Why not? Makoto-kun likes it, don't you?"

Responding to that, he blush a little...aah! Madoka-chan! She has latched onto his arm!

"Madoka-chan! I was supposed to be the first one to hold his arm!"

"Well just hold his arm now then!"

"Fine I will! Don't rush me."

Misa-chan then latches onto his arm! Oh hot damn. What am I supposed to hold now? Damn my friends! I saw him first! I offered him a place to stay!

"Sakurako-san. If you like, you could h-hold my h-hand."

Holding his hand huh. That's way better than an arm! It means we are closer and our hands will be connected! Take that Misa-chan, Madoka-chan!

"Ok! That's perfect! More personal than arm holding!"

They glare at me as I take his hand. Aah this feels good, its like we are actually boyfriend girlfriend. Misa-chan should know what this is like since she has one tee hee hee.

"Shall we go girls?"

We give a big affirmative nod and set out. While walking through Mahora city, I notice lots of different looks and I could have sworn I've heard more than a few guys call Makoto-kun a lucky bastard. I suppose he is as he has three beautiful girls attached to him.

Even though he got a tour from Honya-chan and the others yesterday, we gave him a tour cheerleader style! Yes that involved going to lots of different shops and even a clothing store.

In the clothing shop, we drag Makoto-kun around all the girly looking clothes. Of course we also went to the boys section for him and we picked out some cool looking guy clothes for him. No one knows better than us when it comes to guys fashion, so he is left in our capable hands. But now we need to try our clothes on, I tell him as much.

"Ooh Makoto-kun, stay here and wait for us to try on clothes."

"Alright girls. I will wait right here for you."

We three then take the clothes we found on our way around the shop and went into the changing room.

"Ooh this has been fun so far!"

"Very much agreed Madoka-chan. Sakurako-chan, you enjoying yourself?"

She asks me a question with an obvious answer.

"Of course I am! I am holding his hand after all!"

"Yeah yeah, we know Sakurako-chan. You have the biggest crush on Makoto-kun, I can see it in your eyes. But can I ask, why him exactly?"

Why Makoto-kun? Its a question I have asked myself before.

"I don't know. Something about him made me feel good inside. He is hot though, that makes it good. But to be honest, something about him makes me feel great inside. He just brings warmth and goodness to me. Being around him makes my heart beat faster, my palms sweat and I feel hot when around him. I-I just feel better around him. Even if I have a bad day, just seeing him smiling or anything just makes me feel instantly better."

They both look at me shocked.

"W...Wow, I never knew you felt that way."

"Yeah Sakurako-chan. It sounds like its more than a crush. You are in love with him, aren't you?"

...In love? Am I in love? I know that I have a crush, but is it love? Can this feeling be love? Maybe I am in love. But I really love Makoto-kun? Is it possible that I have fallen in love?

"Aah! Madoka-chan! Our Sakurako-chan has fallen for Makoto-kun! This is so exciting!"

"Yeah! Sakurako-chan! You and Makoto-kun would make a great couple!"

But they are forgetting that even if I do love him, he is with Konoka-chan and I can't change that. And I'm not going to be the person that breaks up a relationship either. My only hope is for a harem to go ahead, that way I can be with him.

"I...I think you two might be right! But I still can't..."

"Don't worry about that. Madoka-chan and I will help you and Makoto-kun get together. Then we will get with him. We aren't at love level yet but at crush level at least. We will continue to ask Konoka-chan until she agrees to a harem! Ok Sakurako-chan?"

I nod excitedly! I have never felt like this before! I love him! I love Makoto-kun!

"Yes! Thank you girls! You two are my best friends!"

We three get into a threeway hug! My best friends. Misa-chan and Madoka-chan.

"But since we are making him wait, lets change quickly to see if they fit then we can change back and go and meet up with him."

We agree with Madoka-chan and start changing into the clothes while those two keep talking about my love for Makoto-kun. I feel a little embarrassed. Not by loving him but by them talking about it. Usually I'm not like this but...he is just someone I can depend on for life. He is someone...he is a great guy.

We try on all the clothes and they of course fit then once finishing that, we head back to Makoto-kun who has been waiting for about 15 minutes now. Hope he isn't angry about it, nah I'm sure he isn't.

We walk out the changing rooms...to see...Makie-chan!? When the hell...wait...is she...crying? What's wrong with her? She is sat on Makoto-kun's lap and crying into his shoulder. We three look to one another before going over.

"Shhh, its alright now Makie-san. That guy is gone now."

That guy? What's going on?

"Yeah, Makie-chan he is gone."

Hearing a voice...Ako-chan? So she is here with Makie-chan? But why is she crying?

"Hey, what's going on?"

Misa-chan asks for us. Ako-chan turns to us while Makoto-kun comforts Makie-chan.

"Some pervert came onto Makie-chan and I. He tried feeling her up but thankfully, Nakashima-san came just in time and beat the living daylights out of him."

So Makoto-kun saved her from being sexually harassed? He really is good.

"Wow Makoto-kun, how did you know she needed help? A sixth sense?"

Madoka-chan joked.

"No. I just happened to see it, that's all. And its a good thing too. Perverts gone now anyway. Some security guards came and took him away after I pounded on him, it felt good giving that scum bag a beating."

"He was quite cool if I do say so myself. Protecting Makie-chan and I like that from the pervert who threatened us with a knife."

He had a knife!? But Makoto-kun knows magic so he could have done whatever he does with that and beat him like that. Although, I doubt he would do anything flashy as Ako-chan was around. Although thinking about it, he did fight Ku-chan and I didn't see him use anything but sword skills and I know he can fight hand to hand so it might of been that. But is Ako-chan blushing? Oh damn, she better not be. But I don't understand, why didn't Makie-chan use the Light spell to blind him to get away? Unless she doesn't have her wand on her or something.

"Aah I just did what came naturally...ummmm...girl I don't know."

We all face fault. He doesn't know Ako-chan? Well I suppose that's understandable.

"O-Oh right. I-I'm Ako Izumi. N-Nice to meet you officially."

"Aah yes, it is nice to meet me as I'm a nice guy!" we all face fault as he continues, "But seriously, nice to meet you Izumi-san. I guess you know that I'm Makoto Nakashima. Please call me Makoto as calling me by my surname is a little weird since we are classmates."

She nods a little shyly.

"O-Ok. I-I will call you Ma-Makoto-san. P-Please call me A-Ako."

"I will then Ako-san! Lets be friends!"

She nods a little shyly and a small blush! Aah! She better not become competition! Its like most of the class is after him. But poor Makie-chan looks really shaken up by it. I guess I would be the same if someone threatened me with a knife while trying to touch me up in a clothing store. Some sick people out there.

"Are you alright Makie-san? That guys gone you know?"

"I-I know. Thank you for that Makoto-kun!"

"No worries. I will always keep you safe Makie-san, as I would everyone else in the class. Except the ape as people need protecting from her!"

We all let out a snicker...what's that noise? Is that...a phone? A ring tone?

"Aah! Its doing it again. How the hell do I answer this stupid phone thing?"

Is he talking to himself? He is playing with...the latest model phone? When did he get that!? He had an normal older one last week but that is state of the art.

"Stupid electronic piece of crap!"

Oh my god, he is banging it against the wall! He certainly isn't very techno is he?

"P-Pass it here Makoto-kun. I will answer it for you."

"Thank you Makie-san! Life saver Makie-san!"

Life saver? He is her life saver, not the other way around. Although it could be seen as life saving as he can't work it. She answers the phone call and puts it on speaker.

"_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Oh god! What the hell is that!?

"W-Who the hell is that!?"

Misa-chan questions desperately! Makoto-kun who shrugs with a little nervousness.

"I-I don't know. I-I don't even know anyone that has this number besides Kono-chan. But it doesn't sound like her. It is that ape! It sounds like the apes screech!"

"_STOP CALLING ME AN APE! BAKATO!_"

"How did you get this number ape?"

He questions the question on my mind. If he only gave the number to Konoka-chan then it would only make sense that she gave it to the ape...I mean Asuna-chan.

"_I HAVE MY WAYS! SO STOP CALLING ME AN APE!_"

"Fine, bye!"

He then tried to hit the end call button but it isn't working...no he isn't hitting the right one.

"Stupid thing isn't working!"

"_I'm still here Bakato!_"

"Shut up ape! I'm trying to end it, aren't I?"

Makie-chan then presses the correct button but not before we hear Asuna-chan scream down the phone one last time. He looks appreciative.

"Thank you Makie-san! I could kiss you!"

"Go ahead then!"

We do spit takes! She is going to get a kiss before me isn't she!? Never! Makie-chan isn't getting one before me! He then quickly kisses...her cheek. Phew, I thought he was about to kiss her lips then.

"But can I ask, how did she know to ring when you called her an ape?"

Madoka-chan brings up a very good point. She did call straight after the word ape left his mouth. Creepy or what?

"I don't know. She has a sixth sense about it I guess, her Asu-san senses. Either that or she is spying on us and didn't like it when I called her what she is."

Very clever, don't call her an ape or we might get another phone call of her screeching down the phone.

"But that is strange. If she is spying on us then that is disturbing but if she really does have a sixth sense then, I don't know what's wrong with her."

"True that Misa-chan."

Ako-chan spoke out. Yeah Asuna-chan isn't normal is she?

"Oh Ma-Makoto-kun. Is it a-alright if Ako-chan and I...join you?"

I thought this might happen but as she was almost sexually assaulted, I guess if they tag along it wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Its fine with me Makie-san. What about you three? Is it alright Sakurako-san, Misa-san, Madoka-san?"

We look at one another before nodding a little.

"Great! Another day with my boy...with my friends!"

She was going to say boyfriend! Oh no she doesn't! It is I who is going to be in the harem! I will be second! She can be below me. Its a pecking order and my spot is unshakable once it is established! He then stands up with Makie-chan still hugging him tightly.

"Yeah! And I can get to know Ako-san since classmates should know one another, right?"

"T-That's right."

She replied shyly. Yeah she might...nah to early to tell you. But Makie-chan, she is clinging to him. I wouldn't be shocked if she kissed him today on the lips. I want to do it but I am worried about what Konoka-chan would say and what he would say for that matter.

"Come on then! Lets go! Of course I will take the arm!"

Misa-chan rushed over to Makoto-kun and hugged his arm into her breasts! He blushes a little!

"And I've got the other arm!"

Madoka-chan does the same as what Misa-chan is doing only with the other arm! Again he blushes!

"And I've got the hand!"

I rush over and take his left hand!

"I guess I will take the last hand!"

Makie-chan then held his hand!

"S-So, w-what are we doing?"

Ako-chan questions with a little smile. I decide to reply

"Hmmmm, that's a good question. We are just walking around and then going to karaoke, but first we need to pay for these..."

In a quick flash, our bags disappear from all our hands and...end up being carried on Makoto-kun's forearm! How the hell did he do that? I didn't even feel him letting go of my hand.

"Come on girls. I'll pay for these then we can go have more fun!"

"Nakashima-san..." Makoto-kun sent Ako-chan a look, "I mean Makoto-san. Y-You don't have t-to pay for mine. W-We only just met properly..."

"Even if we have just met, you are still a classmate. So don't worry about it Ako-san!"

She blushes and nods as we set off. Damn at this rate he is going to make the whole class fall for him. I can see it coming. So many people I'm in competition with, but I want to make a Pactio with him! That way, I can be his partner forever. Yes being Makoto-kun's partner, plus it would give me a cool Artifact. But I wonder what I would get...? But whatever it is, I hope it is a cool one.

I also know Makie-chan wants to make one with him if the little look she is giving me is any indication. Yes but I want to make one first! I want to help him with any problems he might have, magically! I bet I could get a good Artifact as I have fallen in love with him. He did say that it has all to do with the feelings of the participants or so he believes but he is most likely right as he is like a walking magical encyclopedia.

Every question we three had on that trip, he answered them within seconds and in away that we would understand it. Yes he is a walking encyclopedia when it comes to magic but electronic things...he isn't so good with them. Like his phone for instance.

* * *

"Say Makoto-kun, where did you get that phone?"

I question as we wait inline to pay for these clothes. Damn I'm going to have to get another closet. Even with Makoto-kun expanding our closets when the room was done up, its getting full. I'm so happy he came into my life, and not just for the clothes either.

"Ooh I got this when we was in Tokyo. Yukine-san gave it me, although I have no idea how to use the damn thing. It is a foreign thing to me. Do you like it?"

"Yeah. Its the latest model after all."

"I see. I could barely use my old phone, never mind this, thing."

Speaking with disdain about a phone? He seriously is weirdly wonderful.

"Oh Makoto-kun. Can I have your phone number?"

Makie-chan wants his number huh? Even I don't have it, I suppose I don't need it as we live in the same dorm...however Konoka-chan and Asuna-chan have it and I guess I want it too!

"I don't know it. Kono-chan saved it into the phones...address book thingy so I guess I could look for it."

He didn't sound very confident then. I wonder why he finds it hard to work electrical stuff like phones and computers? He is our age so wouldn't he have grown up around electronics?

"Do you want me to do it?"

"Would you Makie-san? I would be very grateful."

"Of course! Pass it here then."

He nods and passes his phone to Makie-san as we get to the front of the line. While Makoto-kun is paying for the clothes she is going through his phone.

"Say Makoto-kun, can we also have your number?"

Madoka-san questions as the clothes have been paid for and we all start heading out of the store, he is carrying everything, how gentleman like of him.

"Oh, you want my number? I guess so Madoka-san. Everyone in class can have it if they..."

He suddenly stops talking as he notices something...what is he looking at? I take a look...Chao-chan? What is she doing here? But more importantly, why is Makoto-kun glaring at her? He has narrowed eyes at Chao-chan as she comes over.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?"

It seems she is ignoring the glare she is getting off Makoto-kun. I've never seen him glare at anyone like this. What's wrong with him? Has Chao-chan done something to him?

"Oh Chao-chan? Hey! We are just having a fun day with the hottest guy in the class, what about you?"

Misa-chan questions as Chao-chan smiles a little in Makoto-kun's direction but he narrows his eyes even more. Ok I'm clearly missing something here.

"Oh nothing to much. Just wanted to have a look around. Say can I join you?"

Oh great, another girl is joining us. Although I don't think Makoto-kun likes her as he just keeps glaring at her.

"Sure! The more the merrier, right Ako-chan?"

"Y-Yes. The more the merrier Makie-chan."

"Cool! Say, Makoto-kun why are you looking at me like that?"

I also want to know this.

"Whatever do you mean Chao-san? I'm not looking at you in a bad way. I'm just thinking about your beauty of course."

...Did he just say...

[EHHHHHHHHHH!? YOU LIKE CHAO-CHAN!?]

Almost everyone screams out! Even I scream out! Is that why he is looking at her?

"Yeah...she is...something...alright."

"So you like me do you? Is it the intelligence I have? Turned on by intelligence?"

"Hmmmmm, possibly. But lets...get going."

We all nod and set off to look around the city. But I can't help but think something is going on between these two. Chao-chan keeps looking at Makoto-kun with a...is that...a longing look? What is that all about? Hmmm, something is telling me that something is going on between them. Also Misa-chan and Madoka-chan and Makie-chan have been...well they have been flirting quite abit. I have been a little also. But Ako-chan keeps blushing and looking at him, but when looking at her back...he doesn't know anything about her back. She is a little self conscious about her back. But then we talk about our band...

"I didn't know you four are in a band! Cool! Is the music any good? Well of course it is if you four cuties are in it!"

We four giggle while Makie-chan pouts. Chao-chan on the other hand, she just continues to take looks at Makoto-kun while he takes a little looks back at her. Her looks are of the sad nature, his looks are ones of a questioning nature.

"Whats wrong Makie-san?"

"N...Nothing. But I'm cute to you know?"

We all face fault. Is she really pouting about the fact that he called us all cuties?

"I know you are. You are very cute indeed. In fact, I'm happy to be surrounded by six cute girls like you six! This is like a dream come true! I just love this school!"

He thinks we are all cute! Well that's a good thing! And he loves the school huh...that's a very good thing.

"So can I listen to you perform sometime?"

"Sure! Yes look at me as I...we play our songs."

"Thank you Misa-san! I always love listening to music, its very nice and calming isn't it?"

We all happily. He is going to watch us perform huh. Well maybe that's a good thing, it will give us something more to talk about.

"So like, what instruments do you each play?"

We then proceed to tell him what each of us do the band, once we have finished telling him, he just nods.

"I see. So, yeah you four are good to play guitars and drumming and even you Misa-san who sings and plays the guitar at the same time. Quite a hard thing to do, isn't it?"

"It is, but you get used to it."

"Well if its Misa-san then I'm sure you can do it since you are Misa-san, amazing girl."

Her face got really red, did he just call Misa-chan an amazing girl? Well she is but, to say that here...sounds like a little confession. No I don't think so.

"Y-You think I'm amazing?"

"Why wouldn't I? Everyone is amazing in their own way. After all, there is only one Misa-san in the world!"

Without warning, she places her lips to his...cheek! Ooh thank god she didn't kiss him then. But to kiss his cheek, its cheating on her boyfriend, isn't it? Well I suppose it isn't really as they didn't have mouth contact.

"Misa-san...I-I well...t-that was unexpected."

"Y-Yeah it was, you don't mind, do you?"

She questions with a blush. He shakes his head.

"N...No, why would I mind if a cute girl cheek kisses me?"

"You are going to have to stop being nice and sweet to me or I really will have to become serious."

Serious? Is she...no! I will not allow this!

"Serious in what?"

Ahh Makoto-kun is so clueless when it comes to matters of the heart.

"I will tell you later Makoto-kun!"

He looks a little confused but he nods, nonetheless.

"If you say so. So Ako-san, tell me about yourself."

Suddenly asking Ako-chan that?

"W-What is it you w-want to know?"

"Well anything. We are classmates. I thought it would be nice if we got to know one another, don't you think? You can ask me questions if you like."

"Y-You have a point. Ok l-lets get to know o-one another."

So those two have a little conversation which made Ako-chan blush quite a few times. Yeah those two get along quite well. We, the rest of us have a conversation about karaoke and what to sing.

"Hmmmm, food!"

Eh? Why would he say that all of a sudden?

"Are you hungry?"

Chao-chan questions, he once again gives her a little look before nodding.

"I am. Shall we all get some food?"

We all agree and go to get some food. While looking for someplace to get some food, we all get into different conversations. With Ako-chan and Makoto-kun and Makie-chan having a little conversation and the rest of us having a conversation with one another. But my thoughts keep going back to Makoto-kun and Chao-chan. The atmosphere is a little tense when they look at one another. She looks sad but I don't know why. Is it because she is getting these looks? She must have done something to him for him to look at her like that. He doesn't even look at Eva-chan like that when she pisses him off, so whatever she has done must be bad.

"After food, what are we doing?"

Ako-chan questions us as we make it to a little fast food restaurant.

"We are going to karaoke of course!"

"That's right! Its time to put your voice to the test!"

"That means you Makoto-kun!"

I add as he looks a little confused. Aah, I saw him and Makie-chan sing that time when Honya-chan and him went out for a little walk around the school. Those two were quite good.

"Yeah totally, that western song you sung was good!"

"Well I like western music."

He admitted to Madoka-chan who let out a girly scream!

"Ooh me too! Which artists do you like!?"

"L-Lots of people actually. I just like different kinds of western music's."

Those two then got into a conversation about western music. Wow Madoka-chan has found something to bond over Makoto-kun with.

Pretty soon the line we got in as we started talking about karaoke got smaller and smaller until we reach the front of the line.

"Order whatever you want girls, you know the deal by now, haha."

We thank him but Ako-chan looks reluctant.

"W-Well Naka...Makoto-san...y-you don't need to p-pay for me."

"But I am doing! Don't worry about a thing Ako-san! So please order whatever you want."

"O...Ok if you insist."

He nods as we start ordering food. Once we have ordered the food, we all go and sit down. Oh shock, Makie-chan has taken to his lap! She's not getting away with that! I push her to the side and sit on his right leg while she sits on the left leg. Misa-chan and Madoka-chan have taken the left and right side of him while glaring at me a little. Chao-chan and Ako-chan are sat opposite of us.

"_Sakurako-san. Can you hear me?_"

"ARGHHH!"

I let out a scream! Did I hear a voice inside my head!? Am I going insane!? Everyone is looking at me a little...

"Whats wrong Sakurako-chan?"

Ako-chan questions me, I look at everyone, but then Makoto-kun taps his head...is he trying to tell me something?

"_Sakurako-san. I'm speaking to you via telepathy, don't freak out. Just say to everyone you are fine._"

So he is speaking telepathically? Ok I shouldn't be shocked by that.

"I'm fine Ako-chan. Don't worry about me. I thought I saw a spider."

I hope they believe that lie. It seems they do as they are eating again.

"_Sakurako-san, I am talking to you like this because I want to tell you something without the others hearing. Makie-san is also linked to this._"

Makie-san smiles at me a little...ok I acted weird. She didn't even scream so I had no idea.

"_Hey Sakurako-chan, isn't this cool?_"

Even I can hear her thoughts? Well of course I can, he did say we are linked together.

"_Yeah, this is a little cool. But Makoto-kun, what do you want to talk about without the others hearing?_"

I think that to them.

"_Well I'm making a Pactio today so I was wondering if..._"

"Oh Makoto-kun! You have made me so happy! Of course I will be your partner!"

Everyone does a spit take at Makie-chan who has hugged Makoto-kun tight! He is blushing as everyone looks horrified at what Makie-chan just said!

[WHAT'S GOING ON!?]

The four girls scream out! I face palm at Makie-chan who remains oblivious to it and has just opted to continuously kissing his cheek!

"Makoto-kun and I are going to become partners!...In a little...emmm...experiment. Yes an experiment involving...the study of...boys and girls doing gymnastics together!"

What a bad lie. She can be so dense sometimes. Everyone is just looking at her questioningly, besides Chao-chan who again has a sadness about her. I just can't put my finger on it but something...

"Makie-chan..."

"What Ako-chan? That's what Makoto-kun and I are doing. Are you questioning it? Ask him yourself."

We all turn to him who just nods a little. They seem to accept that as we wait for the telepathy thing to be, set up again.

"_So girls, as I was about to ask. Would you like to see a Pactio being made?_"

A Pactio being made? Who is he making one with? Is it me!?

"_Are we making one Makoto-kun!?_"

Makie-chan's thinks excitedly.

"_Not this time sorry. Maybe after Kyoto we could make one. But this time, I'm making one with someone else._"

Makie-chan looks down at that. Damn she really wants a Pactio, doesn't she? Either that or she wants to kiss him.

"_So who are you making one with?_"

I think ask him. He smiles in my direction.

"_That my cute Sakurako-san is a surprise. But do you two want to see one? It will show you how they are made and what happens when it is made._"

I think to myself for a second before thinking back to him.

"_Sure! I would love to see one being made!_"

"_Ooh me too! But I want to make one too!_"

"_Oh, whys that Makie-san? Do you want to kiss me that badly?_"

He joked with her, however she blushes a little and nods.

"_I...I do want to kiss you._"

Aah! She actually just thought that to him!? Holy...oh god. He looks really shocked but thankfully no one is looking in our direction as they are busy talking about karaoke.

"_W-What did you think?_"

What did you think, that sounds funny.

"_I-I thought that...I would...like to...maybe...kiss...you._"

"_I-I see. Then a-ask Kono-chan. S-She is the only person who can say if I kiss someone, obviously I can't tell her about the Pactio but that is something that is...well lets just say that I need to make one._"

"_I will! I will ask Konoka-chan!_"

If she is then...I will also! I'm not letting Makie-chan get ahead! I have to ask Konoka-chan now! Even only once before asking about the harem! I will get a kiss!

"_Then its settled my cute students, just have to get Yue-san._"

We nod a little and then start talking normally with the others. While eating, I notice Makie-chan and Makoto-kun taking shy looks at one another. She really intends to do that huh.

Once we have finished eating, we get up and resume the positions. By that we mean Misa-chan and Madoka-chan holding onto his arms and Makie-chan and I holding onto his hands. Ako-chan and Chao-chan walk a little ahead of us as we exit the fast food restaurant.

* * *

"So, karaoke now, yeah?"

Chao-chan questions, we all nod. We then set out to the karaoke!

...We get to the karaoke box and once we have settled into the room, we start taking turns singing. Misa-chan, Madoka-chan and I sing together. Makie-chan and Ako-chan take a turn also. Even Chao-chan has taken a turn...so now its...

"Come on Makoto-kun! Time to sing!"

"I-I wouldn't know what to sing."

He admitted to us all.

"Well have a look then."

Chao-chan suggests, he shoots her a little look but she ignores it.

"I will have a look then."

He then starts looking while the rest of us have a nice little chat about the day so far.

"Ok! I have found one! A western song at that!"

"Cool! What are you singing?"

I question, he then shows us the song...Hero by Enrique Iglesias.

"Go ahead then Makoto-kun, belt it out!"

Doing the thumps up to me, he starts singing...

While he is singing, everyone is entranced by it. Misa-chan, Madoka-chan, Makie-chan and I are very entranced by all of this. His voice sounds incredible. Maybe he should join our band. Yeah that would be a good thing, although would he want to? Maybe I will ask him. Ako-chan looks amazed by it. She has a little blush while looking at him singing. Chao-chan on the other hand...is crying? Why is she crying?

"Chao-chan, I know the song is moving but there is no need to cry."

"Y...Yeah I know. Sorry about that, just reminds me of something."

She replied to Misa-chan while drying her eyes. Seriously what is this all about? First she looks at Makoto-kun like...with a longing look then she cries when he is singing. Just what is going on inside that head of hers?

"Oh, what does it remind you of? A boy you like?"

"Something like that. It reminds me of someone I...never mind. Yeah it doesn't matter."

Hmmmm, something is...oh Makoto-kun finished singing. Yeah he has finished singing.

"W-Well...was that good?"

We all start clapping and start giving him praises while he blushes embarrassed. He shouldn't be embarrassed, he has a very nice voice if I do say so myself.

"Well done Makoto-kun!"

"Such a great voice!"

"And a handsome face to match!"

Madoka-chan, Misa-chan and I give our praises.

"Yeah! Makoto-kun's voice is great!"

"Y-Yes. Makoto-sans v-voice is nice."

"Very good Makoto-kun."

Even Makie-chan, Ako-san and Chao-chan gave praises.

"T-Thank you everyone. You are all great."

We all beam at him and then most of us rush and hug, besides Ako-chan as she just looks on with a little blush.

Once soaking up the Makoto-kun goodness, we resume singing with each person singing with one another. Misa-chan and Madoka-chan sung together. I sung with Makoto-kun once, the same with Makie-chan. Ako-chan sung together with Chao-chan. Makoto-kun had to sing with everyone, because we made him. Poor guy, I think we might of made his voice go a little.

...But it has been several hours since then. We all got a meal out, with not that surprisingly, Makoto-kun paid for everyone. I feel a little bad about it but he says that it is fine. We all made our way back to the dorms, where he pulls Makie-chan and I to the side after everyone went in.

"Well lets see, I just need to get Yue-san and then our surprise guest. And of course, my sweet little cat along with Kaede-san and Yukine-san and Mii-chan. Oh and Eva-chan."

"Why would you get Koneko, Kaede-chan and Eva-chan?"

I question for Makie-chan and I. I know the reason why Mii-chan and Yukine-san are coming as they know about this stuff already.

"Eva-chan because I said she could watch and its the same for Kaede-san. And I need Koneko to make the circle. But...I've just told her to meet me so I will be back soon."

With a little wave he goes into the dorms to get, the others and this mystery guest.

"Say Sakurako-chan. Who do you think this girl is?"

I turn to Makie-chan with a questioning look.

"You mean the person who is going to make a Pactio with him?"

"Exactly. If possible, I wanted to be the first. But for Makoto-kun to pick this girl, she must be pretty special."

Special? If its someone special then is it...

"Do you think its Konoka-chan?"

"Konoka-chan? It could be. Well they are together aren't they? But didn't he say something about Konoka-chan not knowing about the Pactio so, it couldn't be her, could it?"

She is right. It isn't Konoka-chan after all.

"Then who could it be? Asuna-chan?"

"You think?"

I shrug my shoulders at her.

"Its the only person I can think of. I know it isn't Misa-chan or Madoka-chan as they just went inside. Ooh could it be Ku-chan?"

"Ku-chan? It would make sense. She is a fighter, so would she get a fighting type Artifact? It could be either Ku-chan or Asuna-chan."

As we are talking, Yue-chi comes through the dorms entrance and joins us outside.

"Hey Yue-chi! Where's Makoto-kun?"

Makie-chan questions.

"He said something about getting the Pactio partner. Eva-chan is coming now. But she is being threatened at sword point."

At sword point? Suddenly the doors burst open with Mii-chan rushing over and hugging Makie-chan and I, I also see Eva-chan walking out...with Yukine-san pointing her katana at Eva-chan's back! Aah these two sure do make me laugh.

"Walk Dark Angel."

"Alright, geez Yukine. Take away that sword at once."

Yukine-san didn't like that as a scary aura appears!

"Are you telling me what to do?"

She whispers dangerously, Eva-chan starts shaking violently.

"N-No! I-I wasn't telling y-you want to do. I-I only m-made a suggestion."

"I thought that was the case all along. Now be a good Dark Angel and talk nicely."

"O-Ok Yukine."

Wow Yukine-san got Eva-chan to do something without her moaning about it. We all share a laugh at Eva-chan's expense. She glared at us all before Yukine-san once again pointed her katana at her, she shook violently and behaved like a good Dark Angel should.

About ten minutes later, the doors to the dorm open to reveal...Kaede-chan, Makoto-kun and his cat on top of his head and finally...Sakurazaki-san!? She is going to become his partner! I wouldn't have guessed that!

"So this is it, Ma-chan?"

She calls him Ma-chan also? I know Konoka-chan does, but Sakurazaki-san also calls him that. They must know each other.

"Yeah. Ready to kiss me?"

She gains a tick mark and glares at him.

"Just say Pactio!"

"Ok, geez chill out. But are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready to become your partner."

That sounds like a love confession at how serious she said that.

"Good, that's great. But we need to find a place, not so out in the open like this."

"Lets go to the back of the dorms."

Yue-chi suggests, we all nod a little and make our way around the back.

"Nii-chan's first Pactio! Is Nii-chan excited?"

"I am a little Mii-chan. Just imaging what kind of Artifact she is going to get and she is going to become my partner! Its an amazing feeling! In battle, we will fight as one! Wont we Se-chan?"

He calls her Se-chan? Just how close are they? He only adds chan to peoples names when he is close with them like with Konoka-chan, Mii-chan, Honya-chan and Eva-chan for some reason.

"Yeah, we will fight together as one. But I must admit, that I am excited."

"Because we are going to kiss? I bet you must imagine kissing me quite often since I know your dirty little secret."

Her dirty little secret? Kaede-chan laughs a little as does Eva-chan. Ok I'm missing something. Responding to that she blushes bright red!

"How did you know!?"

"Because I have my ways and my means. Well Kono-chan told me."

"O-Ojou-sama told you!?"

What did Konoka-chan tell him about her? I'm curious.

"She did. Don't worry Se-chan, it isn't anything you should be embarrassed about. You can't help what might happen to you, feelings wise."

Feelings wise?

"W...Well, umm, Ma-chan I ummmm..."

"Why don't you have a little conversation with Kono-chan?"

"I...I...I well, that is to say..."

He puts a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Lets go and make this Pactio, Se-chan."

She nods and we continue around to the back, once getting to the back, Makoto-kun gestures for his cat to make a Pactio circle.

"Well my cute students. Today's lesson is Pactio's! To help me out with the Pactio is our very own classmate number 15 from 3A, welcome Se-chan!"

Makie-chan, Mii-chan and I clap energetically. Yue-chi, Kaede-chan and Yukine-san clap normally while Eva-chan lets out a little laugh.

"Now Se-chan, you are going to help right?"

She looks embarrassed.

"Stop being weird Ma-chan."

"I'm not being weird. I'm just teaching my cute students a lesson in Pactio's. Now please say you are excited to be here."

"No I wont. Can we just do the thing then go? I still have things to prepare."

He sighs and nods.

"Spoilsport."

She glares at him but being Makoto-kun, he smiles at her with such a handsome smile.

"But yes, once Koneko is done with the circle, we can make the Pactio then go back to our rooms. Even I have to prepare things and I'm sure our roommates are wondering where we are Sakurako-san, Mii-chan and Yukine-san. As with your roommates Makie-san and Yue-san and Kaede-san. No one cares where you are Eva-chan."

She glares while Yukine-san lets out a rare snort at Eva-chan who looks pissed off.

"Master, its done."

[AHHHH! YOUR CAT TALKS!?]

Yue-chi, Sakurazaki-san, Kaede-chan, Makie-chan and I scream out! The others don't seem affected by it!

"Oh yeah, Koneko talks."

We five face fault! He never said anything about this and she never let on that she could talk! I wonder if she could talk to my cats for me and see how much they like me.

"Don't you think you should have mentioned that fact?"

Yue-chi questions for us five.

"Maybe. It just slipped my mind. Anyway, come on Se-chan. Lets give you a power boost."

"Y-Yeah."

He takes her hand and leads her to the circle. Once inside the circle they face each other.

"Se-chan, are you sure you want to do this? Even though I suggested it, I just want to make sure you want to do this."

Wow, caring about Sakurazaki-sans feelings like that.

"I...I am sure. I'm not just doing this for Ojou-sama, but for you also. I'm going to protect my best friends and my loved ones."

"I see. Then Se-chan, lets become partners."

"Yes, lets become partners Ma-chan."

He cups her face with one hand while wrapping his other arm around her body and starts leaning in. She wraps her arms around his body and pulls him closer. I look at the others briefly, Eva-chan is just laughing to herself. Yue-chi has a little blush, Makie-chan looks a little annoyed, so she is serious about becoming Makoto-kun's partner huh, well so do I. Yukine-san and Mii-chan and Kaede-san are smiling at the scene and the cat Koneko, well she is acting like a cat and just sat on Yukine-sans head.

Looking back at the scene, I can see Sakurazaki-sans huge blushing face. Damn that blush is comparable to Honya-chan level. Even Makoto-kun has a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

Their lips connect! Suddenly all this...magic starts erupting from the circle!

* * *

"W-What is with this mana!? I-Its insane!"

"What do you mean Eva-chan?"

Yue-chi questions her.

"T-This amount of mana, is something incredible! Just how strong is Makoto's potential? Damn I haven't seen something like this for a long time. His potential is...damn."

"So is this what is supposed to happen Eva-chan?"

"Correct gymnast girl. This is a Pactio being formed. But this amount of mana is a little scary. So this is his potential huh. Even if he doesn't have access to it yet, it is still inside him and is going to be powering the Pactio agreement being formed. I wouldn't be shocked if all the Pactio's he makes have strong Artifact's."

So Makoto-kun's true power even frightens Eva-chan who is a strong mage herself? That's what Makoto-kun told me.

"Cool. Makes me want to make a Pactio with him even more."

"Oh, so you want to form a Pactio with Makoto, do you?"

Eva-chan smirks at Makie-chan who nods shyly.

"Y-Yes."

"Then why don't you just jump in after Sakurazaki?"

She can do that? Can I do that?

"Will that work?"

"If you are quick enough. As long as the circle is on the ground, a Pactio is possible if you kiss a mage, and that is what Makoto is. So if you want to form one, I suggest that you jump in after her."

I then clear my throat to get her attention.

"Why are you telling us this?"

"For my enjoyment. It would be funny to see the look on his face when he gets kissed again after kissing Sakurazaki."

"Even so, isn't it taking advantage? Shouldn't it be up to both parties to make one?"

She rolls her eyes at me.

"It doesn't have to be. Pactio's can be formed by accident but they still are Pactio's. If you kiss a mage within a Pactio circle then it counts as a Pactio. Even if he was unconscious, you could kiss him and get a Pactio as long as he is within a circle."

That doesn't sound good. It should be a mutual agreement. It is taking advantage.

"Makie-chan, you aren't going to do that, are you?"

"...No. It is up to Makoto-kun if he wants to become partners with me. I shouldn't have to jump in as Eva-chan put it. He should want to do one with me, maybe in the future he will. While I want to become his partner, I wouldn't take advantage of him like that. He is nothing but nice to me and I would never do something that he wouldn't like. I only want to make him happy."

That's surprisingly mature coming from Makie-chan. But what does she mean about making him happy?

"That's very good de gozaru. Makie-dono is right. It should be up to both of the participants to make a Pactio. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fair to the one who didn't want to do it."

Kaede-chan is wise when it comes to this huh, but as I'm thinking this the Pactio circle stops glowing and I see a card on the floor! They formed a real Pactio! Well done Makoto-kun, Sakurazaki-san! But they are still kissing...heavily. Oh damn, look at them go!

"You k-know its done guys?"

Yue-chi blushes while saying that. Everyone besides Eva-chan is blushing a little or a lot in Makie-chan's and Yue-chi's case, even I'm blushing a little. But they are ignoring us and continuing! Geez, they are all hot and heavy on one another! She reaches lower...and grabs his butt! She is pervy!

"Hahaha, man oh man. This is perfect."

Eva-chan giggled out. Makie-chan looks angry when she grabbed his butt! Even I am! I want to grab it!

About a minute or so later they thankfully stop as that was getting a little R rated. They look at one another with huge blushes, Makoto-kun then giggles.

"Well that's it Se-chan! We're proper partners now!"

"Y...Yes."

"Although Se-chan, you grabbed my ass!"

He giggled out but with a blush, she blushes very hard!

"I-I-I-I...I am so sorry!"

"No worries Se-chan. I liked it! But there is something I want to do."

"A...And that...is?"

Before anyone could say anything, he kisses her! He is kissing her again! And this isn't a Pactio kiss either! Everyone gasps, besides Eva-chan that is. Sakurazaki-san looks shocked, but a happy shocked.

"..."

He mumbles something to her, but I didn't hear it. She blushes again.

"Me too."

Her too what? I heard her say me too, but what is she talking about?

"W-Well, anyway. Lets look at this card!"

He picks up the card, but suddenly spins around once and faces us all while holding the card out infront of him.

"I got the Setsuna Sakurazaki Pactio card!"

We all burst out laughing at him! Such a silly Makoto-kun.

"M-Ma-chan. C-Can we l-look at the card now?"

"Ok Se-chan, calm down."

They take a look at it and we gather around.

"Well to me its obviously you in a short, sleeveless, dark purple tunic/mini kimono with black edges that has a red obi belt and reveals some of your nice...cleavage, makes you look great Se-chan. It seems you are standing there with both hands on a cool looking double edged pure white nodachi that you are holding upwards infront of you. You also have white wings coming from your back...and you have white hair and red eyes...pretty cute looking Se-chan. The title for you is...Winged Protector. The Artifact's called...Heavens Blade. Pretty cool Se-chan. I see, you can add magical elements to your blade. All in all, pretty powerful Se-chan."

"Pretty powerful!? That's a very rare, powerful Artifact! To add magical elements to a blade like that, its very rare!"

He nods as he does something with the card...he made a copy of it!

"I know that Eva-chan, I was trying to downplay that. But yeah, as I can tell, it should be able to even use light and darkness as they are magical elements also. Although its going to take a little work to get this blade down. Oh here Se-chan, here's a copy. You know how to make it work, right? Do you like it?"

"Y-Yes thank you. With this, I can add elements to my attacks and make them stronger but most of all, we will be able to do our promise."

"Of course we will silly Se-chan! But now I think its time to head back in, oh my cute students. Did you like seeing a Pactio being made?"

We three blush and nod.

"Maybe we could make a Pactio one day."

Did he say...

""Really Makoto-kun!?""

Makie-chan and I shout excitedly, he nods a little.

"Sure! If you both want to become my partners in the future then maybe after the Kyoto trip we could, or even during the Kyoto trip! But for now, lets head back!"

[OK!]

We all say excitedly! So Sakurazaki-san was Makoto-kun's first partner, I want to be one also! I'm not giving up!

* * *

**Setsuna's Pactio is done! The reason she has her albino looks on the card is because the Pactio will also increase her hanyou powers, and she wont be able to use any element straight away. It will take time. Also there is a reason Makoto is being a little cold to Chao, I am not just hating on Chao. The reason also isn't because she is from the future, its another reason which will be revealed soon. Harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka, Nodoka, Makie. Pactio Partners; Setsuna.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Night before Kyoto**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Aah this is a nice relaxing bath. I love baths in the night time. It was Asu-sans birthday party yesterday. That was pretty fun. Even though it was Asu-sans party, it seems some of the girls would rather hang onto me, which is a good thing. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but it seemed Asu-san had a great party which was a good thing. I also formed a Pactio with Se-chan! That was amazingly cool. But for some strange reason, I felt a sense of deja vu. I don't know what that was, but well I suppose it doesn't matter. The important thing is that Se-chan and I are prepared now for Kyoto. I was tempted to make a Pactio with Kaede-san but I wouldn't know if she would be comfortable with the idea of kissing me. It was fine for Se-chan as she is, someone I care about very much and I know she cares about me also.

Although, I haven't even given Asu-san her present yet. I didn't have a chance to give it to her yesterday as she was busy opening others presents. Maybe I will give it to her when I get back to the dorm room, which she has taken up residency now. Yeah I hope she likes it. I think she will like it anyway.

"Master, shall I wash your back?"

Yukine-san my loveable maid said to me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sure! Mii-chan, shall I wash your back?"

"Ok Nii-chan!"

So like that, Yukine-san starts washing my back while I wash Mii-chan's. Its only us three here actually. Well Koneko is here also but she is chilling out by floating in the water. Lazy Koneko, but she is so loveable and cute!

"Master, I'm sorry I wont be able to attend Kyoto with you."

"Mii-chan too Nii-chan."

"I know girls, its hard for me too. If I had the option, I wouldn't be going at all. But don't worry, I will pray for you both also while I'm at Chelia's grave. Well I will be praying for all of ICO. Everyone loved her after all. You two just keep out of trouble while I'm away."

They giggle at me as we continue our family time.

"Don't worry about that Master. I will keep the Dark Angel out of trouble."

Such dark words from Yukine-san. She really doesn't like Eva-chan. When asking about it, she just said she hurt her so much that it is something that is very unforgivable, her exact words.

"I'm sure you will. And Mii-chan, you keep out of trouble. I don't want to come back and hear you have been making a ruckus around campus."

"Mii-chan isn't a...wait Mii-chan is a child! But Mii-chan promises to be good. Nii-chan, you promise to come back."

Promise to come back huh. I don't know if I can promise that. It isn't something I can do without lying.

"I...I promise to try my hardest to come back. That is the best I can do right now Mii-chan. But I will try my best."

"Master. Make a promise to tell Mistress everything you want to say. I am certain that even if her body isn't in that grave, her spirit is waiting for you to say everything you need to say. And don't feel bad when doing it. Mistress is gone, but she will never be forgotten. Just remember that and you will be fine. And you have ICO and Konoe-san and everyone else. Even the Dark Angel, although you don't need her."

I do realize she is right of course, except for not needing Eva-chan bit. Maybe once I have been to Kyoto and said everything to her grave, I can start moving forward in my life. Yes I will try everything I can to tell Chelia that I am sorry and hopefully, she will forgive me.

"I will promise that Yukine-san. I will tell her everything I want to say. I will wish for forgiveness, even if I can't hear her reply. I will tell her everything from everyone, that is my promise to you Yukine-san."

"Thank you Master. Now lets give your back the Yukine special treatment."

"Ok! Mii-chan, I will give your back the Nii-chan special treatment!"

She giggles cutely at me.

"Ok Nii-chan! Mii-chan hasn't had that in awhile!"

The special treatment is running our magic through the palms in our hands and sending it to the muscles and massaging them magically. It gives us a unique experience. Makes me feel very good anyway, like now.

"Y-Yukine-san, t-that is good."

"I remember how much power you like going to them Master."

"W-Well yes. I-I've not had this f-for awhile."

I hear her giggle a little as we continue this washing. I don't know what is holding everyone up. Kono-chan and the others said they would be here within an hour and its been...ok its been half an hour but it doesn't feel like that. These baths just make time fly, obviously not fast enough.

"Master, have you had a good week?"

"I have. I have been getting to know the class more. While I haven't spent time with everyone, I still got to know most better than I did a week ago. Although, something about Chao-san is...disturbing me."

"Disturbing you? How is it doing that?"

She questions me as we switch positions so now I'm washing her back and Mii-chan is washing mine. Most would find this strange but we are family, and families bond like this.

"I don't know. Its something I sense about her. A certain, familiarity. Whatever it is, makes me feel on edge but good inside. I don't know what it is, but if you come across her, be careful. Something is telling me that there is more than meets the eye to Chao Lingshen."

"She is...the person who runs Chao Bao Zi, correct?"

"Yeah. She is, I don't know. Something is off about her and I can't tell if its a good way or a bad way. But be careful, alright?"

Yukine-san nods at me, I turn to Mii-chan who nods also.

"Great! With that out of the way, its time for some quiet soaking."

They agree with me and once finishing washing each others backs, we get into the water and just sit there quietly. Those girls get close to me and well Mii-chan sits on my lap while Yukine-san just rests her head on my shoulder. Yeah my little family, I wonder how the others are doing...well I will have to see them again, if I come back from Kyoto in one piece. I do hope I do. Before I wouldn't care but I have things I want to do. I want to be with Kono-chan and Se-chan and Eva-chan and the others...well I'm going to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Makoto-san."

Hearing a voice behind me sometime later, I take a little look...Yue-san, dressed in the schools swimsuit. I must admit that it has a certain...no I'm with Kono-chan. Can't have these thoughts. I'm with Eva-chan also, so no I can't think like that about Yue-san, even if she is quite cute and smart. But wow I didn't even sense her, must have been far away in my thoughts or lack of as I was just day dreaming. Oh Yukine-san and Mii-chan are asleep on me, like a little family time this is.

"Hey Yue-san, something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, can I join you?"

Surprising, Yue-san wants to join me. But I do wonder where Nodoka-chan is. She and Yue-san are like joined at the hip or something.

"Sure, come sit here."

I point to the spot next to me, she gets into the water and faces me with a serious look, hmmmm, what's Yue-san got cooking inside that head of hers?

"So Yue-san, is something the matter?"

"Nothing."

Such a liar. I know when she is lying. Hmmmm, so Yue-san wants to ask me something maybe? Pertaining to magic perhaps.

"Don't lie to me now my cute student. Want to ask me something? Whatever it is, I'm sure I can at least help with whatever it is."

"Do you like Nodoka?"

Do I like Nodoka-chan? What kind of thing to ask. Of course I like her she is a great girl.

"Well yeah, of course I do. But why are you asking me about Nodoka-chan, all of a sudden?"

"I just wanted to know your thoughts on Nodoka. Poor Nodoka, you know she has a very huge...no she is in love with you, you know?"

I look away and nod. I of course realize what I have done to Nodoka-chan. I'm a little selfish in the respect that I wanted Kono-chan but didn't think of Nodoka-chan and her confession. She was the first girl to confess to me.

"I know. I am sorry for upsetting her, you know? It wasn't my intention. I really do like Nodoka-chan, she is just a great girl. Ok yes she is shy but I like shy girls, makes me want to protect them you know? I guess I'm sort of old fashioned in that respect, protecting girls from the baddies when it is a time where girls can protect guys just as well as guys protect girls."

"You are right about that. You seem to be the type that saves the damsel in distress. But now its time to ask you something."

Ask me something? What is she going to ask me? I can never know when it comes to Yue-san. She can even surprise me when I'm like way older than her.

"So, what do you want to ask me?"

"You, Nodoka. Is there any possibility?"

A strange question. I'm not going to cheat on Kono-chan, well Eva-chan doesn't count as she is a loli vampire that I casually see.

"I couldn't do that to Kono-chan."

"That's not what I meant. I was wondering if, there was a chance for Nodoka and you to become a couple, without you having to cheat on Konoka-san? If she agreed, would you?"

Wow, I've never really thought about it. I've joked about it but, I wouldn't know if I can honestly answer that.

"I...I don't know. For one, this is hypothetical, yes?"

"Yeah, it is. But I just want to know for Nodoka's sake."

"Oh, just for Nodoka-chan, huh? What about you? Don't you want to ask me something else? I can sense it."

Her eyes shoot wide open.

"N-No. I-I don't want to ask anything else. Just Nodoka. Yes so, please answer the question because she is on her way here."

So Nodoka-chan is coming, is she?

"Well for now, I would answer maybe. If you want me to be truthful then, I might like Nodoka-chan more than friends, but I couldn't possibly do anything about it, anyway. Just think of the blood bath. Kono-chan would kill me."

"You never know, she just might."

We share a little laugh between one another.

* * *

"Oh, I never asked. How are your magical studies coming?"

"Oh they are coming along great. I think I'm ready to continue onto harder things."

"I thought you might. I've not seen such potential in quite a number of years. Even if I didn't want you to get involved with magic, it seems you are going to become a good mage. Maybe we could even do the ritual to give you your very own Activation Key. Well it is more like that you have to choose what you want to be your Activation Key then we can do the ceremony. But think long and hard about it, because once doing the ceremony, you can't change it."

She nods in understanding. It is true about Yue-san, she is gifted alright. She might become a capable mage before I had anticipated. Its because of her studious nature.

"Will you continue to teach me?"

"Of course Yue-san. I will help you in anyway I can. But you have to become truly dedicated. My studying can only take you so far, the rest will be determined on how you apply yourself."

"I understand. Even though you didn't have to, I'm grateful that you taught me about magic. I never really thanked you, so thank you Makoto-san."

I pat her head a little and shake my own head.

"No need to thank me Yue-san. If you become a famous mage or something, you can thank me then."

"I sure will. My sensei that isn't Negi-sensei."

I don't like it when people call me sensei! I don't want to be a teacher! I'm not serious enough to be a teacher, that can be Negi-kun's job!

"Funny, aren't you Yue-san?"

"Could be considered funny I suppose. But I will thank you one day, count on it. Everything you have done during that month, it was something I wont forget."

"Aah Yue-san, you are making me feel good inside. But like I said, its really fine. I honestly don't mind teaching you. Because you my dear Yue-san, you have a good heart. I've seen how you always help Nodoka overcome her shyness, you really are a true friend, even if you put your own happiness on the back burner."

She looks at me questioningly.

"What do you mean? How do I put my own happiness on the back burner?"

"Because you do. I've seen it. Nodoka-chan is someone who is shy, that much is obvious. Nodoka-chan, and you Yue-san. Its good you two are friends, but don't ever break away from one another because of, anything. Always stay friends, trust me on this."

"But that doesn't explain why I apparently put my happiness on the back burner."

I let out a little sigh. I didn't mean to say that, it just sort of came out.

"You do put your happiness on the back burner. What would happen if you fell for me? And I loved you back? Would you date me, knowing that it would hurt Nodoka-chan?"

"...I don't know. No, I couldn't do that to Nodoka."

"That's why you have a good heart but put happiness as the last thing in your mind. Its nothing to be ashamed of, its a very good quality to have, especially in someone so young...aah that is to say, yes you are a very good person, Yue-san."

She nods a little as I pet her head again.

"But never mind that now, I can't wait to see you demonstrate what you can really do."

"I will show you how far I have come, after Kyoto."

Yes after Kyoto, will I be here to help Yue-san in her studies? Will I be around for Kono-chan, Nodoka-chan, Sakurako-san, Eva-chan, Se-chan and Asu-san? What about being an older brother figure for Negi-kun? I suppose they would be fine without me. But I still want to see where this roller coaster goes.

"I'm looking forward to it Yue-san. Say Yue-san, in the future, why don't you make a Pactio with Negi-kun?"

"Why Negi-sensei?"

I chuckle to myself, these girls are fun to tease.

"You love Negi-kun, don't you?"

She does a spit take and shakes her head.

"N-No I don't! I love yo...yo yo's."

She loves yo yo's? What a strange thing to say.

"You love yo yo's? Ok Yue-san, that's a little strange but to each their own I guess."

"Oh shut up and leave me alone!"

"No I wont shut up!"

She sighs at me, I find it funny to tease Yue-san.

"Leave me alone! Baka sensei!"

"N-No. I'm not baka sensei. You are baka Yue-san."

"No I'm not! But Makoto-san, one day...I would like to...well...actually never mind."

She wants to do something? Is it a Pactio?

"You want to make a Pactio one day? Knowing you, you would get a book to everything related to the universe or something."

"Perhaps. It would be good, although it involves kissing someone. Well enough of that, can I ask you something else? Oh and sorry for the 20 questions."

"No worries and it hasn't been 20!"

She rolls her eyes at me, yeah she is annoyed. She is a serious person who is lazy but can be a very good little bookworm if motivated to it.

"Well my question is, can we tell Nodoka about magic? I know you said that we shouldn't really reveal anything about magic to anyone, but I can't stand lying to her. I don't think she suspects anything but, I just don't like lying to her."

Damn this has affected her something bad, hasn't it? Well best friends aren't supposed to have secrets.

"If you want to tell Nodoka-chan, then go ahead."

She looks at me with wide eyes.

"S...Seriously!? W-What about you saying that we shouldn't reveal anything to anyone?"

"But Yue-san, its tearing you apart inside, isn't it? Its the same with myself and Kono-chan. Don't you think that I would love to tell her? I would but I can't because I never want Kono-chan involved with magic, ever."

I say what I am feeling. I don't like lying to Kono-chan but it is for the best, most likely.

"It is. I just can't lie to Nodoka like this anymore. So I can really tell her?"

"Yeah. Say, why don't we tell her together? That way, she will believe it. Then again, if you show her a magic trick then she is going to believe it, isn't she?"

"Thank you! I didn't want to lie to Nodoka. She is someone I care about, very much."

Having a best friend like Yue-san. She really is great for Nodoka-chan.

"Don't worry about it. But can it wait until after Kyoto? That way, we can tell her together and we can go back to Tokyo so I can teach her magic, if she so desires."

"Ok, that sounds fair. But, maybe you should make a Pactio with Nodoka."

I do a spit take and look at Yue-san questioningly!

"Y...You want me to make a Pactio with Nodoka-chan!?"

"Why not? Doesn't it make sense? You said it yourself, the feelings for the participants make the Pactio Artifact, stronger don't they?"

"W-While that is true..."

She then cuts me off.

"It makes sense to me. I don't know anyone who has so much romantic feelings for you besides Konoka-san. I personally think that you two could make something amazing."

Damn that smart little brain of hers, she is right technically.

"You aren't wrong."

"So, are you against making one with Nodoka? Since you will teach her magic, why don't you give her an Artifact also? Makes sense to me."

"I think you could be right. I will give it careful consideration. But Yue-san, wouldn't you want a Pactio? It could give you a boost in power and who knows what kind of Artifact or Artifacts you are going to get."

She looks at me confused.

"I thought you could only have one?"

"I never said that. You just assumed that. It is possible to have multiple Artifacts. You never know what kind of Artifact, or Artifacts you are going to get. I once knew someone who gained 4 Artifacts, that was a good Pactio to watch."

"Oh, who was this?"

I chuckle a little.

"Just a family member. You know like Yukine-san and Mii-chan. Yeah, it was a good thing."

"I see. But yes, Nodoka and you making a Pactio will be good. But Makoto-san..."

"Yes Yue-san? Something else I can help you with?"

She looks away...Yue-san...something is wrong with her.

"No, nothing. I just like being here like this, with you. It is relaxing."

I feel myself blush a little, she likes being with me, in the baths huh.

"Y...You do huh. T-That's good, I-I like being here...with you...also."

"R...Really?"

"Yes. You are my cute student after all. As like with Makie-san and Sakurako-san, I care about you very much. I care about all my students."

She gives me a strange look. Ooh she is about to ask me about my other students, isn't she?

"So, what other students do you have?"

"Lots of other students, all around the world. But right now, you, Makie-san and Sakurako-san are my only students."

"I understand. And I'm glad about that. Even I can tell that you have an experience when it comes about magic."

I nod a little, I'm not Eva-chan but I have had over 430 years experience in magic.

"True enough. I am a little smart in that area. But if you ask me to use a laptop beyond the basics then, well I'm pretty useless."

We share a little laugh between one another. Yukine-san and Mii-chan are still asleep, but this is nice relaxing water and if Yue-san hadn't shown up then I would've fallen asleep also. Of course I don't mind that she has come, lets me get to know her better.

"Oh, I forgot to ask the other day, but what's it like to have a partner?"

"Good. It feels great Yue-san. Se-chan and I are partners, we fight together and we are connected now. But for some reason, it feels like I have done this before, even though I haven't ever made a Pactio with anyone besides Se-chan. But all in all, it is a pretty good feeling. Makes me want to have more if I'm honest."

It is true. I do want at least one more partner, aah if only Kono-chan knew about magic then I would make one with Kono-chan.

"Is that so? Then why not make one with Nodoka, Makie-san or Sakurako-san? Those last two have expressed a wish of getting a Pactio with you and I'm sure Nodoka would be more than happy to become your partner."

"I suppose you are right. I guess it could be worth while making one with any of them. But Yue-san, I really want to make one with you."

I joke a little, but for some reason she blushes! Why is she blushing?

"M...Me? Why me?"

"I-I was only kidding. But if you do ever want to make one then I would be more than happy to give you one and if not me then you could kiss Negi-kun or Eva-chan if you really want to."

"N-Not Eva-chan. I'm not that way. And Negi-sensei, I'm not Iincho."

Poor Iincho gets it a lot. But she is crushing on a child in a creepy way. If it was a nice, healthy way then it would be fine but she takes being a shotacon to an extreme level.

"I understand. Your only choice is me then! Unless you find someone else."

"P...Perhaps it is. I will think about it."

"Yes think about it. But enough of that for now, lets just relax in this water, its so lovely."

She nods along with me.

"It is something alright. Yes lets relax before the others come."

I nod and then we four just have a relaxing time together, soaking in this lovely water before going to Kyoto tomorrow...I...don't really want to go...I...can't face it...but I will. I will force myself to face it, I have to.

* * *

"...Yue-san...Makoto-kun...together..."

Damn, I fell asleep. I heard someone calling my name, I open my eyes and look around...Yue-sans head is on my shoulder! She is asleep on my shoulder! But if it wasn't Yue-san and Mii-chan and Yukine-san are still asleep then...Nodoka-chan.

"Hey Nodoka-chan, Yue-san did mention you was coming. How are you, this fine evening?"

She looks a little sad, is something the matter with Nodoka-chan? She shouldn't be upset about anything, right?

"Nodoka-chan, are you alright?"

"...I...I...am fine."

"Clearly not. So come and tell me what's wrong."

I point to the water and she just stands there with that same look on her face. Nodoka-chan's face shouldn't be one of sadness. It is too cute to be sad.

"Nodoka-chan, come and tell me what's wrong. I can maybe help? You're sad about something, and I don't want to see you sad. Nodoka-chan has no place in sadness, because you are too cute to be sad."

"...Makoto-kun...are you...and Yue-san...together?"

Together with Yue-san? Why would she think that?

"Nope! I'm just friends with Yue-san, that's all. Why would you think I'm with Yue-san?"

"...Its just...her head...is on...your shoulder...and she...was...speaking...your...name in her sleep..."

Yue-san was saying my name in her sleep?

"Well I wouldn't know anything about that. But she just must have nodded off when I did. Don't worry about it Nodoka-chan, come in the water. I promise you, nothing is going on between Yue-san and I. We are just good friends."

She instantly brightens up.

"Ok!"

She then comes over to the water and sits besides Yue-san who is still asleep on my shoulder, mumbling something but I can't make it out.

"So Nodoka-chan, ready for tomorrow?"

"I...I am ready. W-What about you?"

"I, am ready. But I still don't know what group I'm in, but to be fair I haven't asked Negi-kun. I suppose I will find out tomorrow. As long as I'm not with Iincho as she might attack me."

She giggles cutely at me.

"T-True. M-Maybe y-you could j-join us."

"Maybe! You never know, Nodoka-chan. If I'm with you then that would be fine."

Her face turns a cute red colour and she submerges herself in the water, aah Nodoka-chan is a cute girl! Shy girl cuteness!

"Say Nodoka-chan...actually never mind."

"W-What is it Ma-Makoto-kun?"

"Oh no it doesn't matter. Anyway, this bath is nice, isn't it? Aah all your troubles could be washed away with the water."

She nods at me. Good thing I didn't ask. I was going to ask about magic and if she wanted to know about it, but it can wait until the end of Kyoto.

"Y...Yes that is true."

So like that Nodoka-chan and I have a little conversation about the trip. She asked if I wanted to spend time with her during free activities. I said maybe to her question. I'm not sure what's going to happen while there. I just know something is going to happen but I don't know what is going to happen.

"Ma-chan!"

Kono-chan is here! I take a look and see that Negi-kun is also here, along with Asu-san and the cheerleading trio! Kono-chan comes over and sits on my lap! Aah Kono-chan is being cute again! Even though Mii-chan is on my lap, Kono-chan is sitting on my lap also!

"H...Hey Kono-chan. W-What took you?"

"Negi-kun, wont get into the water."

I sigh and turn to him and give him the big brother look, he nods and gets into the water.

"Damn Bakato, you got him into the water, with a look. Amazing."

"Thanks Asu-san. Its all in the eyes. If you give chil...I mean young adults the older sibling look, then they will do anything they don't want to do, such as baths."

"I have to learn this look. It could save me lots of time."

I giggle at Asu-sans antics. But suddenly, I'm glomped by the three cheerleaders! They are in very revealing bikinis! Not that I'm complaining! I can see lots of things!

[Hey Makoto-kun!]

"H-Hey Misa-san, Sakurako-san and Madoka-san."

[Would you like your back to be washed!?]

These girls are sweet and cute. Offering to wash my back, even if Yukine-san and Mii-chan have washed my back.

"I-If you want to."

I'm then pushed forward and I feel multiple hands on my back, but it doesn't feel like they are washing it. It feels more like delicately rubbing it. Good thing they didn't push me far, as Yue-san is still asleep on my shoulder, the same could be said about Yukine-san.

"You are a pervert Bakato. Look, your nose is bleeding."

Did the ape just call me a pervert!?

"I'm not a pervert! I'm a healthy teenage guy! Look at these three. They are all beauties, and human."

"Are you suggesting I'm not human!?"

"No, I'm suggesting that you are half human, half ape."

Her eyes become red with rage! She is going to attack!

"You better take that back!"

"Fine I will. But this isn't over Asu-san."

She glares at me and I do the same.

I then see Kono-chan pouting at me, before I could question it, she pushes her lips gently onto my own. Yes! Kono-chan's lips! Aah I can never forget this feeling, I just love Kono-chan's sweet lips. I notice that lots of eyes are on us, the cheerleaders look down for some reason, the ape looks a little angry but I don't know why. Each time Kono-chan and I kiss, she always looks a little angry but I don't have any idea as to why. Poor Negi-kun is blushing in embarrassment and as for Nodoka-chan, she looks really sad also.

"Ma-chan's lips, always taste good."

"T-The same could be said about your lips."

We smile to one another as the girls continue washing my back, very delicately at that.

"So Kono-chan, care to explain the pout?"

I smirk at her, she pouts adorably at me.

"You said the cheerleaders are beauties and not me."

"Silly Kono-chan. You know I find you incredibly beautiful and sexy."

"Well it doesn't hurt to hear it."

Aah Kono-chan is pouting! She has the cutest pouts!

"I will tell you everyday Kono-chan, if you want? But I do find you incredibly sexy and beautiful."

"I am happy you do. But you know, its been a week since we got together."

"Oh I know Kono-chan. I will never forget the day we got together. So its like our weekiversary! Happy weekiversary!"

She giggles at me and hugs me, while pressing her boobs into my chest!

"Happy weekiversary Ma-chan. When we get back to the room, I have something to give you."

Oh shit she got me something! I don't have anything to give her! Ooh no! Wait there must be something I could give her, yes something I could give her...

"I-I see. Kono-chan I..."

"Don't worry about it. It is just something I want to give you, but it will have to wait."

"O...Ok Kono-chan. Well I can't wait now!"

She then opts to just keep her head on my shoulder.

"Ooh Kyoto is tomorrow~"

Negi-kun sung out. Silly Negi-kun. But he is going to find out about his father so I guess he can be a little silly after all.

"True! Makoto-kun, come around with our group!"

Sakurako-san spoke and when looking at them, the two other cheerleading girls ask me the same thing.

"N...No! I...I wanted..."

Nodoka-chan said something but I don't think anyone heard, besides myself that is. I flash her a little smile to which she blushes, aah Nodoka-chan's blush is very cute indeed.

"Makoto-san is going around with Nodoka."

I take a look...when did Yue-san wake up? I see her head is still on my shoulder.

[What did you say!?]

The cheerleaders ask in disbelief.

"You heard me. Makoto-san is coming along with our group. So that means he is going around with Nodoka. Is that clear girls?"

They glare at Yue-san who glares back.

"Everyone is wrong! Ma-chan is coming with me! We are having a date in Kyoto! And that's final."

A date with Kono-chan, that would be good. Yeah I could go for a date with Kono-chan, it would be good.

"Konoka-san, Makoto-san can also go around with Nodoka, right?"

Kono-chan then starts getting into a thinking position.

"I guess so. Maybe one of the days, the rest of the time, Ma-chan can spend time with me!"

I can hear lots of, damn its. If possible, I would spend time with everyone that wants to spend time with me.

"Hear that Nodoka, Makoto-san is going to spend time with you."

"Y...Yes that would b-be good."

"Oh Nodoka-chan, you are going to make me blush. How are you so cute without even trying?"

I joke with her a little, however her face heats up and looks at me with such a huge blush, I'm shocked she hasn't passed out or something.

"W...Well I-I ummm, I-I..."

"Oh what Nodoka means is, she is cute because of her shyness."

Yue-san spoke for Nodoka-chan who just nodded.

"I see. Yes shy girls are always cute. Although, I will bubbly girls like Kono-chan. Both shy and bubbly girls are amazingly cute! Actually, as long as they have a good heart, I would like them. The only girls I don't like are ones that are mean without a cause."

For some reason, Asu-san glares at me! I wasn't even talking about her! She isn't mean without a cause, sometimes she is but most of the time, she is pushed into it.

"Whats with the glare Asuna? Please don't glare at Ma-chan, he hasn't done anything to you."

"I'm not glaring. I was just thinking, and before you say anything Bakato, its not because I can't think!"

She just admitted that she can't think! Haha, oh Asu-san sure makes me laugh.

"I wasn't going to say anything Asu-san."

"Damn straight!"

Just then, I feel Yukine-san stir a little and look at me.

"Master, I enjoyed sleeping on your shoulder."

"I see, I'm happy you enjoyed it."

"Yes, it is a good thing the Dark Angel isn't here to ruin it. It was a good dream that she didn't eat. And I'm happy I didn't have a nightmare for her to rape."

I giggle at her silly little antics.

"Say Yukine-san, why do you hate Eva-chan, anyway? I know she can be annoying but its like you outright hate her so much that you would kill her."

...The atmosphere just got tense! Asu-san shouldn't of asked that! Looking into her eyes, she looks pissed off! Yukine-san is pissed off! Oh no its time to run! Yukine-san puts a hand to her forehead and lets out a long deep sigh, very dramatic.

"Lets just say that she has done so many things to me that I can't possibly forgive. She is a little menace on society. She is just an evil little loli that needs to stop being evil and having her way with my dreams/nightmares."

Everyone besides myself backs off. I will find out what Eva-chan has done to Yukine-san one day, I'm sure.

"Y-Yukine-san..."

"Kagurazaka-san. It doesn't matter why I hate her, all that matters is that I hate her. And I'm glad she isn't here right now."

"Say Bakato, where is Eva-chan anyway?"

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why would you think I would know where she is? I have no idea. She just said that she is going to be reading, so wherever she is, she is reading."

"Its a good thing she isn't here."

I turn to Misa-san with a questioning look.

"Do you not get along with Eva-chan?"

"Well its more of a case where she just annoys me."

"I see, well she is Eva-chan after all. If she didn't annoy people then it wouldn't be her, would I?"

They all giggle a little.

"You can say that again Makoto-kun."

While I was talking to these girls, Negi-kun was getting scrubbed down by Asu-san. Aah it is nice to see them getting alone, well as along as they can get that is. Sometime later, Mii-chan wakes up and starts talking with Negi-kun, which I think is so sweet and cute.

* * *

[Makoto-kun/sama!]

I hear my name being said, I turn around and see...aah! Makie-san, Kazumi-san, Haruna-san and Chizuru-san are going to jump me!

SLASH!

They all jumped me and started hugging me!

[Negi-kun/sensei!]

I also hear Negi-kun's name being shouted, he is jumped by a few people but I can't see who!

"Lets go girls!"

The cheerleading girls then hugged me also! I'm getting hugged by seven girls! This is pure bliss!

"Ma-chan, me too!"

Kono-chan then glomps me! Eight girls are hugging me and pressing their boobs against me, I can die happy!

"Nodoka! Get in there!"

I suddenly feel a timid hand touch me, Nodoka-chan is blushing a little. So nine girls now! It keeps increasing! All these girls want to hug me!

"Aah hugging Makoto-kun is good!"

"Totally agreeing here!"

"Makoto-sama's body!"

Makie-san, Kazumi-san said and Haruna-san pinched my butt! Little perv!

"Hehe, hugging Makoto-kun is the best!"

"I'm with ya Sakurako-chan!"

"That certainly is true!"

That came from the cheerleading girls as I hear Negi-kun calling for assistance. God knows what's happening to him as my head is inbetween Chizuru-sans very large assets! My head is in her bikini top! I can't move it, but I don't want too! This is the best feeling!

"So you like your head there Makoto-kun? Well keep it there then sweet boy."

Chizuru-san kissed the top of my head! My cheeks go a little red at the contact. Kono-chan then kissed my head also, as my mouth is indisposed at the moment!

"I love you Ma-chan!"

"I love you too Kono-chan!"

"...Makoto-kun...I..."

I turn to Nodoka-chan with a smile, she smiles back at me with her cute little smiles.

"I like you a lot Nodoka-chan!"

"M-Me too."

We smile at one another one last time before...

"Hey Konoka-chan, can I kiss Makoto-kun?"

Everyone does a spit take at Makie-san! Did she really just say that to Kono-chan!? Why did she ask that!?

"Oh, you want to kiss Ma-chan, Makie-chan?"

I take a little look to were Makie-san is, her face has become red and she is nodding.

"Hmmm, letting Makie-chan kiss Ma-chan huh. Maybe, if I can be persuaded into it, hehe."

So don't I like have a say? I guess I don't have a say after all. So if Makie-san is going to kiss me then...

"Ok! Time to use my awesome persuasion skills!"

"No! I will not allow this! It is I, Sakurako who shall kiss Makoto-kun! I was interested way before Makie-chan was!"

"That's not true! I have been interested in him for ages upon ages!"

Wow two girls fighting to kiss me. Never thought I would see the day. I only became interested in girls like when I met Kono-chan...right...? Yes I'm sure...yes when I met Kono-chan and Se-chan...that's when I became interested in girls. Before that, nothing else occupied my thoughts, besides Chelia, Ala Rubra and finding a place to live of course.

"Oh since when?"

"Since he came to the school obviously! When did you?"

"When he came to the school obviously! And when I saw a picture of him. You know falling for celebrities, well we have a real live one here and he is a total hottie!"

I'm a total hottie? That's a good thing, right?

"Well duh! Of course he is a total hottie that I'm going to kiss!"

"Over my dead body!"

We all turn to Kazumi-san in shock. She just said that!?

"Why did you say that, Kazumi-chan?"

Sakurako-san questions.

"Because I want to kiss him also! I have the fourth largest breasts in the class! I should be the one to kiss him, right? Yes it should be me, not you!"

"If you are going by bust size then I have everyone beat as I have the largest bust in the class."

Chizuru-san does have the biggest bust, even I can tell that. I can tell that because my head is still in said bust, hey I'm not complaining.

"Oh those things are freaking huge!"

"Yes that's right Kazumi-chan. Now if its by bust rank, I will just capture this boys lips."

Chizuru-san is going to kiss me now! Its gone from Makie-san to Sakurako-san to Kazumi-san to Chizuru-san now! All these girls want to kiss me!?

"Right, enough of this foolishness. It is I, Haruna Saotome who is going to kiss Makoto-sama, and I'm not hearing any of it from you all."

Haruna-san now!? So I'm kissing Haruna-san now!? Since when did this happen!?

"Sorry Paru dear but I didn't catch that, care to repeat?"

Haruna-san started shaking violently at Chizuru-sans words!

"W...Well I-I ummmm, I-I want to...k-kiss Makoto-sama...after you...of course...Chizuru-sam...chan."

"I thought that might of been the case. Now Makoto-kun, ready to kiss me?"

"Now Chizuru-chan hold on. I didn't give anyone the permission to kiss Ma-chan."

Kono-chan, the voice of reason! She came to save me! Although kissing Chizuru-san huh...that would be a good thing.

"Oh yes, forgot that detail, hehe."

Wow, a little weird laugh.

"Excuse me, but can I ask why you all want to kiss Bakato?"

Asu-san asks this as I just get lost in the softness of Chizuru-sans bust.

"Asuna, what do you mean by that?"

Kono-chan spoke out, I hear Asu-san sigh.

"I asked the question didn't I? Why would you all want to kiss Bakato?"

How cruel! Well she is an ape so I don't expect her to understand human emotions.

"Because he is so cute!"

"I love his eyes!"

"Because it is Makoto-sama!"

So Makie-san thinks I'm cute, Kazumi-san loves my eyes and Haruna-san just wants to kiss me because I'm me.

"Aah you would never understand Asuna-chan! Makoto-kun has a...a very special quality to him that makes me feel good inside."

"I just want to kiss him because he is cute!"

"...Makoto-kun's...lips...are...soft..."

So I make Sakurako-san feel good inside, Chizuru-san thinks I'm cute also and Nodoka-chan thinks my lips are soft.

"Because I like him...oops..."

Did Yue-san just say!?

"Y...Yue-san? W-What do you mean?"

Nodoka-chan asks Yue-san that question while in shock, everyone turns to her with shock also.

"I...I mean...I like him...as a friend. Yes that's all, hehehe."

"Y-Yue-san...is it possible that you...?"

"No! Nodoka! I don't at all! You are being a little silly. I don't like Makoto-san that way, I just like him as a friend, yes that's all."

It didn't sound very convincing to me, perhaps I am wrong. Who knows at this point.

"So you just like him? He is insane!"

"Oh thanks ape."

"Don't call me an ape! Bakato who is a pervert!"

I wish she would knock it off with calling me a pervert!

"Aah Negi-sensei's body!"

We all turn to see...Iincho hugging Negi-kun inbetween her boobs! Haha, poor Negi-kun looks like he is about to pass out.

"I-Iincho-san please s-stop!"

"No! I want this!"

She creeps me out more than anything in this world. Just watching her go at it, makes me feel sick a little.

"Negi-san is my lover, blonde shotacon!"

Everyone does a spit take at Yukine-sans words! Does she really have a crush on Negi-kun? I wouldn't have thought that.

"What did you say?"

"I said, Negi-san has promised me his hand in marriage!"

I snicker as does Mii-chan. Such a funny girl Yukine-san is.

"Liar! Negi-sensei, she is lying, isn't she?"

"Don't answer her Negi-san! She is a creep, I will look after you. So come to Onee-chan now."

She calls herself Onee-chan now? Since when?

"Never! Negi-sensei isn't going with you! Nakashima-sans maid girl!"

"Yes, I am Masters maid. That doesn't stop me pursuing love. So shotacon, I advise you get away from my Negi-san or I will have to get serious."

Oh god, she is going to get serious is she? Oh Yukine-san, if you got serious then she would end up dead or something.

"I would like to see you try!"

"Don't shotacon, because when I get mad, I get stabby."

Ooh Iincho, you have met your match with Yukine-san. She is a natural nutter, she wont stop unless she gets what she wants, in this case, its Negi-kun! She wants Negi-kun to serve her tea while she whips him, ok I have to stop thinking about that.

"Y-You wouldn't stab me! I'm Iincho of 3A!"

"I don't care what you are. To me, you are a rival in love. So I suggest that you either move away or else."

"O-Or else what?"

Yukine-san smirks and starts going over to them! I'm sure she wont do anything but just incase...better keep an eye on her. She used to be a little evil, but that's because her parents were bastards for leaving her like that. That's why I helped her, she was in need of help and I offered to care for her. At first she rejected the idea but eventually she accepted the offer, once seeing how kind Chelia and I really were, despite being demons, half that is.

"G-Get away!"

"No Iincho of 3A, you are a rival in love. And I take rivals very seriously. Also you attempted to strangle my Master and I do not take kindly to that kind of a attack. So prepare yourself, I know lots of different martial arts. You better start praying to whatever shotacon's worship."

Iincho shakes nervously, while everyone besides Negi-kun chuckles. Negi-kun doesn't know what to do. Yeah he is stuck between a shotacon and an immortal maid girl who takes love very seriously. But I think it would be a little good for Yukine-san. If she found someone to love then I would be happy. She is someone like a very close sister to me, I care about her, just as much as I care for Chelia and Mii-chan and everyone else at ICO. They are my family and family never leaves family, even if I did. I came back and I'm back for good, I'm going to try my best to stay alive for the family.

"Na-Nakashima-san! Call your maid off me!"

I smirk and shake my head at her. This will teach her for trying to strangle me.

"Sorry Iincho but you attacked me for no reason and then you start denying Yukine-san the chance at love. I just can't call Yukine-san off as she is my very close family, she is my sister."

Yukine-san turns to me with a smile and I smile back.

"Thank you Master. You understand me more than anyone else. I love you Master."

"I love you too Yukine-san. If you want Negi-kun, then you have him."

"Thank you for the blessing Master. Now Iincho of 3A, prepare yourself."

Iincho then runs away from Yukine-san who wordlessly went over to Negi-kun and hugged him into her chest. Such a sweet sight. Negi-kun and Yukine-san, how nice.

"Say Ma-chan, want to head back to the dorms? Alone?"

"Alone?"

I question Kono-chan who smiles and nods.

"Yes, shall we head back to the dorms for a little romantic couples time?"

"Ok! I guess we will see you later girls! And Negi-kun, have fun with Yukine-san! Yukine-san take care of Koneko for me!"

They say their goodbyes while some of the girls pout, even Yue-san is pouting but I don't have a clue as to why. Yukine-san also said she would look after Koneko to my relief. Yes I do worry about that cat with that little perverted rat sometimes. But if he did do anything to her, then Negi-kun wouldn't have a little familiar anymore.

I start going to the male changing rooms while Kono-chan goes to the female changing rooms. Getting into the changing rooms, I take my swimming costume off, but as I am...someone comes in! I take a look...Kono-chan!? What is she doing in here!?

"Kono-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Getting changed with my boyfriend, duh. Come on Ma-chan, no need for embarrassment. But..." she looks down my body and is staring at my lower body with a blush, "Ma-chan...you look really sexy...and big!"

I cover myself from her with a blush! I'm so embarrassed!

"Kono-chan!"

"What Ma-chan? You can see me naked if you want. I wont mind if its you."

Seeing Kono-chan naked!? Is she being serious!? Kono-chan naked! I want to see that! Her perfect body and her perfect boobs! Kono-chan's perfect shape and her sexy figure!

"By your blushing face, I take that as a yes?"

I nod shyly as she starts talking off her swimming costume! Damn she is actually serious! I thought she was joking but, she is serious! Kono-chan is getting naked right before my eyes!...She is naked! Oh shit, mini Makoto is standing at attention! I can't let her see! She will either be embarrassed or might tease me for it!

"Ma...Ma-chan...is that...because...of me?"

Shit she noticed! I don't know what to do!

"Is it?"

She asks again! I-I-I-I...I feel like I'm about to pass out!

"...Yes, don't hate me."

She walks over to me, I expect a slap or something...but it never comes...I feel a pressure on my lips...she is kissing me while pushing her breasts into my chest!

We stay in our kissing position for several minutes. And in that time, she forced me to sit down and climbed onto my lap, she brushed against a certain something which made me moan out, she giggled a little at that.

"Ma-chan, I'm so happy. It means you love me, isn't that right?"

"Y...Yes I love you. I love you very much."

"You know, it isn't you that is only turned on."

I start blushing as her eyes go down her body...aah...does she mean!? She is a little pervy! What happened to a sweet innocent Kono-chan? Is Kono-chan a secret pervert that hides it behind her sweet innocent looks?

"I-I can s-see."

"Hehe, Ma-chan and I really do belong together, don't we?"

"I-I hope. I hope I'm good enough for you."

I whisper out, but she catches it.

"What makes you think you aren't good enough for me?"

"N-Nothing. Just thinking aloud, hehe."

"Don't worry Ma-chan. I have said before that I only want you. I don't want to be with anyone else. Only Ma-chan forever and ever."

She can say that, but I shouldn't but I do want to. The only way that would work is if I turn her into an immortal and well I would never do that. Living for eternity, it isn't everything, it isn't even good. I don't want to live forever, I want to grow old and settle down and have children with Kono-chan. But that isn't possible now. I will stay the same and she will age and die, I just wish I could do the same, sounds stupid since mortals would kill for immortality but they wouldn't understand the loneliness. Watching your loved ones die, I just can't do it.

"...Yes...forever and ever..."

"Is something wrong? Don't you want that?"

She sounded sad when she said that.

"I want it! I more than want it Kono-chan. I want to be with you forever and ever."

"That's good! But now lets get dressed and head back to the dorms."

"Ok Ojou-sama!"

She gives me one last kiss before getting off my lap and starts to get dressed. So I also start getting dressed while looking at her body occasionally, she also looks at me occasionally. Once we have finished getting dressed, we take one another's hands and take to the dorms.

* * *

"You know Kono-chan, I can't wait until tomorrow now."

I say after about five minutes of us walking. She looks at me with shock.

"Y-You can't? I thought that you might..."

"Might not want to go? Its true, I don't want to go at all. But something is telling me that, everything will be fine. Because, if I can say everything I want to say to Chelia then, I can start feeling better and moving on, but never forgetting her."

"Yes! Say everything you need to, I will be there by your side, holding your hand as we both say what is needed. Chel-chan, she will be so happy to see us there but then we have to..."

I know what she is thinking.

"Se-chan is going to come with us, even if I have to force her."

"R...Really? Se-chan is going to come with us?"

"Yeah. Se-chan will come with us. You two are going home to Kyoto after all, its a time for a new beginning. Se-chan and Kono-chan, together again, doesn't that sound great? Tomorrow is when the Se-chan and Kono-chan friendship resumes."

She then kisses me with tears in her eyes.

"Whats wrong Kono-chan?"

"Nothing. Just Se-chan being with us again. But why did you say our home? Not your home? You are from Kyoto also."

"Y...Yeah I meant to say us three. But yes, you two will resume friendship as of tomorrow morning! She will sit with us on the train and be around us at all times!"

Even if I have to force her. I know she wants to anyway. But Se-chan is going to be with Kono-chan and I now.

"T...That would be fantastic! Se-chan and Kono-chan with Ma-chan in Kyoto~"

Silly Kono-chan singing it out like that.

"Exactly! We will have the best time in Kyoto. Also, I would love to see Eishun-san again, not seen him in awhile."

"Oh yes, seeing daddy will be good. But Ma-chan, you and daddy always seemed to get along quite well."

"That's because we are very good friends. We have been for years now Kono-chan. Eishun-san and I are, I would go as far as to say best friends. Yes Eishun-san is one of my best friends who I haven't seen in awhile."

She then kisses me again! Best kisses!

"But I'm your girlfriend! You are best friends with your girlfriends father."

"Yes, I am. That's a good thing though. It means he will approve of us."

"True, but now lets go back to the dorms."

I nod and we continue forth. It doesn't take us long to get back to the dorms, we walk inside and head for my room that I share with the cheerleading girls...but as we get to a door, Kono-chan stops to my confusion.

"Kono-chan, is something wrong?"

"Nope!"

I give her a look of confusion.

"Then why have you stopped?"

"Because we aren't going to your room tonight. We are sleeping in my room tonight. I know it isn't as extravagant as your room, but its a place where we can be alone."

"So this door is an entrance to your room?"

She nods and takes out some keys, she unlocks the door and we step inside.

"Like I said, it isn't extravagant but this is my room."

"Its homely and smells like Kono-chan."

She glares at me.

"Are you saying I smell bad?"

"N-No! You don't at all! You smell incredible! I'm just saying, this room has your scent. Yes it feels good since Kono-chan lives here, its perfect."

"I see, yes Ma-chan. But now I want to give you something."

She points to the bed, so I go over and sit down on it. She goes into a draw and starts rummaging around in it. About a minute later, she stops looking in the draw and shows me something...a letter?

"You remember when you first came here?"

...When I first came here...

"I remember but why are you showing me a letter?"

"Do you remember a letter that I didn't want you to read?"

...A...letter she didn't want me to read...aah yes I remember now.

"Yeah, you said something about wanting to update it before letting me read it. Is that right?"

"Yes that's right. And this is that updated letter. Everything in this letter is about the time when you left and when Chel-chan died. It was all my feelings and I wanted you to read it so badly, just too see how much it affected me. But now that doesn't matter. I know you know how much it hurt me. I know how much it hurt you. This letter is everything I wanted to say, but now..." she rips the letter up, "I'm going to say what I want to say now."

"W...What do you mean?"

Kono-chan comes over and pushes me onto the bed! What is she doing!? She gets on top of me! She has me pinned to the bed!

"Ma-chan. I have thought and thought about something and I need to know something."

"Y-Yes?"

"Lets say that you fall in love with someone else, would you still love me?"

A weird question. Of course I would love Kono-chan forever, even after she is gone and I'm still here, she is someone in my heart forever.

"I can't stop loving you. Even if you ever break up with me or something, I will always love you. You have my heart, you can do whatever you want with it."

"Then that's fine. I can do it now without worry."

What can she do?

"Kono-chan..."

"Oh Ma-chan, it isn't something you should worry about. Let me handle the details. But for now, its time to take your clothes off!"

Eh? She wants me to strip for her?

"Y-You want me to strip...?"

"Yes! Tonight, we can sleep naked!"

N-N-NAKED!? SHE WANTS TO SLEEP NAKED!?

"S-SERIOUSLY!?"

"Yes. Its not like I haven't seen you naked before and you have seen me naked before. So why not? I've already told Negi-kun and Asuna to go to your room. So if you was like worried if someone was going to come in while we was naked, then have no fear!"

"O...Ok Kono-chan."

She gets off me and then starts taking her clothes off! So she is serious huh. I then get off the bed and start taking my clothes off with a blush matching Kono-chan's huge blush.

Within a minute, we both are naked and looking at one another with huge blushes.

"Kono-chan, you look perfect."

"You too. Now l-lets get into bed."

With a nod, I get into the bed, she gets in also and cuddles me.

"Hmmmm, Ma-chan...tomorrow, is going to be a new start."

"Yes. A new start for our friendships with Se-chan."

"Yes that and also, it will be a new start for you."

A new start for me?

"W-What do you mean?"

"Like you said just before. Talking with Chel-chan is a new start and that starts tomorrow. Even if you wont see Chel-chan's grave tomorrow, you can still start feeling better about the incident. Yes, now start feeling better."

She waves her hand infront of my face...it started glowing. So the magic in her blood really has been awakened.

"I feel instantly better!"

"Good! Now its rest for you mister, and for me too."

"Understood Ojou-sama!"

She presses her very addictive lips to my own and we snuggle up to one another.

"Night Kono-chan, my angel."

"Goodnight Ma-chan, my handsome boyfriend."

We smile to one another then I close my eyes and she does the same. So tomorrow is Kyoto, yes it seems I might only have a few days left. But I will make it the best days of my life! I wont let Kono-chan's feelings for me go to waste, I will make her so happy over the next few days. But if I am killed, I'm sorry Kono-chan. I'm sorry Se-chan and everyone else that loves or likes me. Kyoto...I'm coming.

* * *

**Next chapter is the start of the Kyoto trip! Chisame has an interesting proposal for Makoto next chapter! Also, a certain student of Makoto's will save them from the frog fiasco. It also seems Negi has an admirer in the form of a maid girl who can be scarier than Ayaka! See you next chapter! Harem; Sakurako, Evangeline, Konoka, Nodoka, Makie. Pactio Partners; Setsuna.**


End file.
